Heroes From Another World
by The World Arcana
Summary: Akatsuki kembali bangkit berkat usaha Naruto dan peeragenya. Dengan bantuan Tim DxD apakah Shin Akatsuki berhasil mengalahkan Khaos Brigade dibawah pimpinan Hinata yang telah mengkhianati Ophis? Apakah Ophis, Toneri dan Tim Vali akan bergabung dengan Shin Akatsuki? Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Sara dan Sasuke x Sona x Tsubaki
1. Chapter 1

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Genre:  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory sama Uchiha Sasuke x Sona Sitri dulu

Chapter 1: Return To You

Uzumaki Naruto, sang pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 saat ini sedang menyusuri kota _**Konohagakure**_. Dia sedang memikirkan seseorang, yaitu gadis berambut merah yang mengisi hatinya sewaktu dia berlatih selama 3 tahun bersama dengan Jiraiya yang bernama Rias Gremory. Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan kembali kesana dan menjadi lebih kuat, tapi nyatanya…. Dia malah tidak bisa kembali karena portal menuju kesana tertutup. Naruto yang mengingat itu pun mengepalkan tangannya sendiri dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya pada Rias

" **Masih memikirkan gadis berambut crimson itu** , **heh Naruto**?" Tanya sosok yang selalu ada dengan dirinya semenjak dia lahir, Kurama

"Tentu saja Kurama" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku berjanji kepadanya, tapi aku malah melanggar janjiku padanya"

" **Naruto** - **kun** , **memangnya siapa gadis yang dimaksud Kurama** - **kun**?" Tanya Matatabi

"Dia adalah Rias Gremory, gadis yang kucintai bahkan sampai saat ini" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku bertemu dengannya sewaktu, aku latihan selama 3 tahun bersama ero-sennin. Saat hari terakhirku latihan, aku dan Rias melakukan itu"

" **Ehhh**! **Jangan bilang kau**?" Tanya Shukaku

" **Iya**. **Dia melakukan seks dengan Rias** " Jawab Kurama

"Aku takut Rias hamil karena perbuatanku dan aku tidak ada disana untuk membantunya" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada sedih "Makanya itu, aku mencoba untuk kesana berkali-kali tapi gagal karena pintu dimensi untuk kesana tertutup"

" **Jadi tempat itu berada di dimensi lain**?" Tanya Son

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu" Jawab Naruto

" **Kalau begitu** , **kami bisa membantumu** " Ucap Saiken

"Kau serius, Saiken?" Tanya Naruto

" **Iya** " Jawab Saiken, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Aku dan para** _**Bijuu**_ **yang lain bisa menggunakan** _**Jikukan no Jutsu**_ **padamu** , **tapi apa kau sudah siap**? **Karena ini akan terasa sangat sakit** "

"Tentu saja aku siap. Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini dari dulu" Jawab Naruto. Tapi sebelum Saiken mengirimnya, dia pun melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya(AN: Dia memakai outfit miliknya di Naruto: The Last)

"Mau kemana kau, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku ingin pergi dari _**Konoha**_ dan menepati janjiku pada gadis yang kucintai" Jawab Naruto

"Dan melupakan impianmu untuk menjadi _**Hokage**_?" Tanya Sasuke

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Rias, tapi… Melupakan impiannya yang sudah ada dari kecil pasti sulit. Tapi kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata "Ya, bahkan itu"

"Sepertinya keputusanmu sudah bulat" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut denganmu"

"Jangan bercanda teme! Lalu Sakura bagaimana? Dia kan menyukaimu ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku juga mencintai Sakura, jika aku boleh jujur. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan kesalahanku yang kulakukan pada Sakura. Bahkan aku pernah membunuhnya jika kau dan _**Rokudaime**_ tidak menghentikanku waktu itu. Aku ingin memulai hidup baru, jika aku tetap bersama Sakura maka aku akan selalu teringat kepada kesalahanku" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula, sebagai saudaramu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian, makanya itu akan ikut denganmu"

Ini dia yang tidak dia suka dari Sasuke saat ini. Setelah perang dan pertarungan terakhir mereka di lembah akhir, Sasuke bukan hanya memperbaiki hubungan mereka sebagai sahabat tapi juga dia mulai menjadi sosok saudara bagi Naruto, seperti yang dia inginkan. Tapi karena dia merupakan reinkarnasi Indra, yang merupakan anak tertua _**Rikudo Sennin**_ , dia selalu mengganggap Naruto yang merupakan reinkarnasi Ashura sebagai adik kecilnya, dan itu membuatnya jengkel

"Apa kau bisa mengirim dua orang, minna?" Tanya Naruto

" **Jangan remehkan kami Naruto** " Jawab Kurama yang mewakili para _**Bijuu**_ yang lain, kemudian dia berkata " _ **Jikukan Ninjutsu**_ : _**Jigoku no Kyuumon**_ "

Setelah itu muncul 9 pilar yang muncul dan mengelilingi Naruto dan Sasuke dan menghilangkan mereka berdua. Ternyata para Konoha 11 kecuali Neji, mencoba menghentikan jutsu itu tapi nihil. Sedangkan di Kuoh, tepatnya di ruang _**Occult Research Club**_ … Ada seseorang berambut coklat jabrik dan dia sedang melihat gadis berambut merah sedang menggendong sebuah bayi. Dia pun melihat gadis berambut hitam ponytail di dekatnya dan berkata

"Akeno-senpai…" Panggil orang itu

"Ada apa, Issei-kun?" Tanya gadis bernama Akeno itu

"Aku penasaran…" Ucap pemuda bernama Issei itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Siapa sebenarnya ayah dari anak buchou?"

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dia, dia itu misterius. Tapi dia adalah seorang ninja karena dia bertarung menggunakan kunai dan juga shuriken"

"Maksudmu ninja yang di tv itu?" Tanya Issei

"Kau salah, issei-senpai" Jawab gadis berambut putih yang duduk jauh dari tempat Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto-nii bukan ninja seperti itu… Ninja di tv hanya memakai gerakan lincah dan akrobatik. Sedangkan Naruto-nii, dia bisa menggunakan chakra"

"Apa itu chakra, Koneko-chan?" Tanya Issei

"Aku tidak tahu, Issei-senpai" Jawab Koneko dengan nada kecewa, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Penjelasan antara aku dan Naruto-nii tentang chakra itu berbeda. Mungkin kau bisa tanya sendiri pada orangnya"

Gadis berambut merah yang sedang menggendong bayinya itu pun kemudian dia berhenti saat merasakan aura yang familiar di pikirannya, kemudian dia menyerahkan bayinya pada Koneko dan berkata "Koneko-chan, tolong jaga Aisha-chan sebentar ya"

"Baik buchou" Balas Koneko yang gentian mengendong anak dari gadis berambut merah itu "Baik buchou…"

Kemudian gadis berambut merah crimson itu melihat Akeno dan berkata "Akeno, kita pergi…"

"Pergi kemana, Rias?" Tanya Akeno

"Untuk menjemput, Naruto-kun" Jawab gadis bernama Rias itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia sudah kembali"

Di Konoha, tepatnya di _**Hokage Tower**_ … Para Konoha 11 kecuali Neji pun melaporkan atas hilangnya Naruto dan juga Sasuke kepada _**Hokage**_ mereka, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi tahu bahwa muridnya itu sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari lama setelah perang selesai. Awalnya Kakashi kecewa, atas tindakan muridnya itu… Tapi dia tahu, Naruto melakukan ini karena dia ingin menemui gadis yang dia cintai

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan, _**Hokage**_ -sama?" Tanya Sai, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada sedih "Apa kita harus menjadikan Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi _**Nukenin**_?"

"Kita biarkan saja Naruto dan Sasuke… Dan jangan coba-coba untuk memasukkan mereka sebagai _**Nukenin**_ " Jawab Kakashi

"Tapi _**Hokage**_ -sama… Bagaimana kalau mereka berkhianat pada desa?" Tanya Ino

"Itu tidak akan terjadi" Jawab Kakashi, dan perkataan itu membuat para Konoha 11 bingung. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena Naruto bukan berada di _**Elemental Nation**_ lagi"

"Apa maksudmu, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sakura

"Naruto pernah bercerita padaku bahwa saat dia pergi untuk latihan selama 3 tahun bersama Jiraiya-sama, dia pergi ke suatu tempat yang aku lupa apa namanya… Dan dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang dia cintai" Jawab Kakashi, dan itu membuat mata sang heiress klan Hyuuga terbelalak saat mendengar kabar itu. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setelah perang satu tahun lalu, Naruto pun berusaha untuk kembali ke tempat itu tapi nihil… Dan sepertinya saat ini dia sudah berhasil dan juga dia mengajak Sasuke"

"Lalu kita akan diam saja disini, _**Hokage**_ -sama? Kalau begitu, aku akan mencarinya?" Ucap Kiba yang sudah ingin mencoba keluar dari ruangan Kakashi

"Kalau kau keluar dari desa satu jengkal saja untuk mencari Naruto dan Sasuke… Maka aku akan benar-benar menjadikanmu _**Nukenin**_ , Kiba" Ancam Kakashi

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, _**Hokage**_ -sama?" Tanya Ino

"Dia adalah muridku, Ino. Jadi aku ingin melihat dia bahagia" Jawab Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau mau terus-terusan melihat Naruto selalu berada di desa tapi hatinya hancur karena dia tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai sedangkan Sasuke harus mengabdi pada desa yang telah menghancurkan kepercayaannya dan membuatnya membunuh kakaknya yang sangat dia sayangi. Lagipula desa ini terlalu tergantung pada Naruto dan juga Sasuke… Setidaknya biarkan mereka menjalankan hidup barunya dan jangan ganggu mereka lagi"

Para anggota Konoha 11 pun hanya menghela nafas kecewa atas keputusan Kakashi, tapi mereka tahu bahwa perkataan Kakashi itu benar. Mereka terlalu bergantung pada Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini karena mereka berdua merupakan pahlawan perang dan juga mereka tidak bisa melarang Naruto yang ingin bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya. Sedangkan di dunia DxD, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah selesai dikirimkan oleh para _**Bijuu**_. Naruto pun senang karena dia sudah bisa kembali ke Kuoh, tapi saat dia berjalan bersama Sasuke… Dia dan Sasuke pun merasakan kepala mereka sakit kepali, serasa mau meledak

"Arrrgggghhh!" Teriak Naruto yang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang sangat kesakitan, kemudian dia berkata "Ke-Kepalaku sakit sekali, teme"

"A-Aku juga sama, dobe" Balas Sasuke yang juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Naruto

"Ku-Kurama, apa yang terjadi padaku dan Sasuke sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto

" **Itu cuma efek samping atas penggunaan jurus kami** " Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Bukannya Saiken sudah mengatakan hal ini kepadamu**?"

"A-Aku tahu… Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini, baka" Jawab Naruto

" **Ya nikmati saja gaki** , **paling sebentar lagi kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi** **karena kau akan pingsan sebentar lagi** " Ucap Kurama, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan berkata " **Naruto** … **Ada yang datang** "

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto, tapi Kurama sudah memutuskan koneksinya dan membuatnya membatin 'Dasar rubah sialan!'

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias yang baru saja datang ke tempat Naruto

"Rias-chan…" Balas Naruto, tapi dia langsung terjatuh dan pingsan sebelum tubuhnya ditangkap oleh Rias. Rias pun langsung membawa Naruto dan Akeno membawa Sasuke yang juga sudah pingsan karena efek samping teknik _**Jikukan**_ para _**Bijuu**_ milik Naruto

Beberapa lama, kemudian… Dia pun terbangun setelah, dia bertemu Rias dan pingsan. Dia pun melihat Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya yang masih pingsan. Kemudian dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut diluar

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu Raiser" Ucap seseorang yang sudah Naruto tahu itu adalah suara Rias. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai anak dari pria yang kucintai"

"Oh ya, lalu mana pria yang kau cintai itu? Bukannya dia sudah meninggalkanmu dan anakmu selama satu tahun?" Tanya pemuda bernama Raiser itu

"Aku orang yang dimaksud Rias" Ucap Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kamar tempat dia dirawat oleh Rias

'Naruto-kun…'

'Naruto-nii…'

"Dia ayah dari anakmu, Rias? Seleramu memang buruk, kau bisa memilihku tapi kau malah memilih manusia rendahan seperti dia" Tanya Raiser

" **Sombong sekali dia** " Ucap Kurama

" **Aku setuju dengan Kurama** **kali ini** " Ucap Shukaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Hajar dia sampai babak belur Naruto** "

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto dengan santai

"Cih, aku sebenarnya malas untuk memberikan namaku pada manusia rendahan sepertimu tapi baiklah… Namaku adalah Raiser Phenex, iblis berdarah murni dan juga heir dari klan Phenex" Jawab Raiser

"Iblis berdarah murni, huh. Yang kulihat hanyalah bocah sombong dan arogan" Ucap Naruto dengan nada menyindir

Raiser pun emosi, kemudian dia berkata "Kau pikir siapa kau, Berani-beraninya kau menghinaku, HEIR DARI KLAN PHENEX! MIRA, HAJAR DIA!"

"Ha'i, Raiser-sama" Balas gadis bernama Mira yang kemudian langsung melesat ke arah Naruto

'Dasar bodoh…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia menghindari tebasan Mira dan dia mementalkan Mira dengan satu sentilan di dahinya

'Apa! Dia mengalahkan Mira yang bisa mengalahkan _**Sekiryuutei**_ , hanya dengan satu sentilan' Batin Raiser yang sudah mulai merasakan ketakutan pada sosok Naruto, tapi dia tahan dengan memunculkan senyuman nan arogannya

'Sebenarnya sekuat apa ayah dari anak Rias-sama ini?' Batin wanita tertua yang berada di ruangan itu yang berwarna rambut silver dan bergaya rambut twin braid dan memakai baju maid

'Sudah sekuat apa kau, Naruto-kun? / Naruto-nii?'

"Dasar bodoh" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Mira dan berkata "Kau masih beruntung, aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan _**Senjutsu**_ milikku atau kepalamu sudah hancur saat ini"

'Sejak kapan Naruto-nii bisa menggunakan _**Senjutsu**_?' Batin Koneko

"Rias-sama, jika kau tidak ingin pertunangan ini dilanjutkan… Lord Gremory dan Lord Phenex sudah memutuskan bahwa kau harus mengalahkan Raiser-sama dan para peeragenya" Ucap wanita berbaju maid itu yang sedang memegang bayi dari Rias

"Aku akan melakukannya Grayfia-neesama" Balas Rias

"Itu tidak perlu, Rias-chan" Ucap Naruto

"Tapi…" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, maka aku akan…"

"Tidak perlu _**Rating Games**_ " Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan melawannya sendiri, satu lawan satu"

"Tapi Naruto-kun…" Ucap Rias

"Kau meremehkan kekuatanku, Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Bukan begitu maksudku" Jawab Rias

"Hahahahaha" Ucap Raiser yang tertawa seperti maniak, kemudian dia berkata "Seorang manusia rendahan ingin melawanku? Apa kau ingin mati? Kau mungkin bisa mengalahkan Mira… Tapi tidak denganku. Karena aku abadi"

"Abadi ya…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia teringat saat Shikamaru menceritakan kepadanya strategi yang dia pakai untuk melawan Hidan. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku memotong-motong bagian tubuhmu dan aku kubur di bawah tanah. Sahabatku menggunakan cara itu pada musuhnya yang abadi dan dia berhasil"

Gleeekkk

Wajah Raiser pun memucat karena perkataan Naruto itu,tapi dia menutupinya dengan menunjukkan wajah arogannya dan berkata "Aku tunggu kau di pertarungan kita, manusia rendahan. Aku akan menghancurkanmu sampai berkeping-keping dan aku akan mengambil Rias dan anakmu itu darimu. Ayo kita pergi semuanya"

Saat Raiser dan para peeragenya pergi, Naruto pun berkata "Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, yakitori"

"Rias-sama, tolong kembalilah ke rumahmu dan bawa dia juga" Ucap Grayfia sambil memberikan Aisha sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ada yang harus dia jelaskan tentang perbuatannya padamu kepada Lucius-sama, Venelana-sama, dan juga Sirzech-sama"

"Baik Grayfia-neesama" Balas Rias saat melihat Grayfia sudah menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya

Naruto pun melihat anak yang berada dalam gendongan Rias, kemudian dia berkata "Rias-chan, apa dia?"

"Ya, Naruto-kun… Dia adalah anak kita… Buah hati kita" Jawab Rias. Dia pun terkejut saat melihat Naruto langsung memeluknya dan berkata "Maafkan aku, Rias-chan. Maafkan aku"

"Naruto-kun… Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Tanya Rias

"Aku telah melakukan itu kepadamu dan meninggalkanmu selama satu tahun karena aku merasa sudah waktunya aku melawan Akatsuki tanpa memperdulikan keadaanmu yang sedang mengandung anak dariku, Rias-chan. Aku sungguh minta maaf" Jawab Naruto

"Tidak usah dipermasalahkan, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak marah padamu kok" Ucap Rias

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias

"Tapi Rias-chan, aku…" Ucap Naruto

Cup

Naruto pun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Rias mengecup bibirnya untuk menghentikan dirinya yang pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang terjadi padanya. Sedangkan Issei menangis nista karena target haremnya sudah kembali pada orang yang dicintainya dan Koneko menatap Issei dengan tatapan jijik, Asia pun menenangkan Issei dan juga Yuuto memalingkan wajahnya dari adegan kissu-kissu buchounya. Setelah beberapa lama, Rias dan Naruto pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Lalu Rias berkata pada Naruto

"Naruto-kun, sepertinya kau harus ikut ke rumahku" Ucap Rias

"Iya, dan aku harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan kita satu tahun lalu" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Akeno dan berkata "Akeno, tolong jaga sahabaku dan jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Dia sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri"

"Ara, yang aku mau ajak main itu bukan dia tapi kamu Naruto-kun" Balas Akeno

"Tidak boleh, dia milikku Akeno" Ucap Rias

"Ara, kau posessif sekali buchou. Apa kau punya bukti atas perkataanmu itu?" Tanya Akeno

"Tentu saja. Lihatlah Aisha… Dia ini bukti otentik antara hubunganku dan juga Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias yang menunjuk Aisha yang berada di gendongannya dan mencoba meraih tangan ayahnya

'Aku tidak akan kalah buchou, aku juga akan membuat Naruto-kun mempunyai anak dariku ufufufufu' Batin Akeno yang melihat Naruto dengan tatapan penuh nafsu

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas karena perdebatan dua gadis cantik itu apalagi dia sempat dibuat merinding oleh Akeno yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Kemudian dia melihat Rias dan berkata "Bisa kita pergi sekarang, Rias-chan?"

"I-Iya, Naruto-kun" Balas Rias, kemudian dia memberikan kertas teleportasi untuk berteleportasi menuju ke tempat Rias sedangkan Rias memakai lingkaran sihirnya

Naruto dan Rias pun sampai di kediaman Gremory, dan mereka bertemu dengan ibu dari Rias yang bernama Venelana Gremory. Venelana yang melihat Aisha di gendongan Rias pun langsung mengambil cucunya dan gentian menggendongnya, kemudian mereka bertiga sampai di kantor milik kakak Rias yaitu Sirzech Lucifer. Saat didalam, Naruto pun menemukan Grayfia dan juga Sirzech dan ayah dari Rias, Lucius Gremory

"Ah, kau pasti orang yang dimaksud Rias-tan..." Ucap Sirzech. Rias yang mendengarnya pun kesal karena panggilan dari kakaknya, kemudian Sirzech melanjutkan perkataannya "Perkenalkan aku Sirzech Lucifer, kakak dari Rias dan yang satu lagi adalah ayahku Lucius Gremory… Kalau Grayfia pasti kau sudah bertemu dengannya tadi"

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto, karena aku tidak suka dengan formalitas"

"Jadi dia orang yang menghamili putriku dan kabur begitu saja?" Tanya Lucius yang sudah meningkatkan kapasitas _**Demonic Power**_ -nya tapi saat dia melihat Naruto tidak bergeming, dia pun menarik 'Menarik sekali anak ini, dia tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun saat merasakan _**Demonic Power-**_ ku yang meluap-luap saat ini'

"Lucius-kun! Turunkan _**Demonic Power**_ –mu sekarang juga! Kau ingin membunuh cucu kita ya" Ucap Venelana yang melihat cucunya sudah kesusahan dalam bernafas

"Maaf Venelana-chan" Balas Lucius yang sudah menurunkan _**Demonic Power**_ -nya, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Jawab aku, anak muda"

"Iya, itu aku" Jawab Naruto

"Kau meninggalkan Rias-tan selama satu tahun yang sedang hamil dan sekarang kau kembali lagi… Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sirzech dengan tenang, tapi dalam hatinya dia sedang menahan diri supaya dia tidak menghajar Naruto di tempat

"Aku pergi karena untuk menyelesaikan masalahku sekarang dan juga selamanya" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan sekarang karena aku telah menyelesaikan masalahku. Makanya aku kembali untuk bertanggung jawab pada Rias-chan"

"Masalah apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sirzech

"Itu karena ada sebuah organisasi yang mengincar nyawa Naruto-kun, onii-sama" Jawab Rias

"Biarkan dia yang menjawabnya Rias" Desis Lucius yang memarahi putrinya

"Rias-chan benar… Ada organisasi yang mengincarku karena aku memiliki kemampuan luar biasa, tapi karena waktu itu aku belum terlalu kuat untuk melawannya… Maka, aku berlatih bersama guruku selama satu setengah tahun disini. Dan aku pun terpaksa kembali ke tempat tinggalku karena sudah saatnya bagiku untuk melawan organisasi itu, tapi aku berjanji pada Rias-chan kalau aku akan kembali kepadanya" Jawab Naruto

"Apa kau berhasil mengalahkan organisasi itu?" Tanya Lucius yang sudah tidak merasakan amarah lagi kepada Naruto dan mulai tertarik akan ceritanya

"Ya…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi dalam perjuanganku melawan organisasi itu banyak yang menjadi korban. Sensei dari sahabatku mati oleh anggota dari organisasi itu yang tidak bisa mati, tapi sahabatku berhasil mengalahkannya dengan memisah-misahkan anggota tubuhnya dan dia kubur ke tanah. Guruku yang paling aku hormati, mati oleh pemimpin boneka di organisasi itu yang juga merupakan muridnya sekaligus senpaiku. Dan juga banyak lagi korban yang berjatuhan saat kami melawan pemimpin asli di organisasi itu dalam perang"

"Perang… Kau juga ikut dalam peperangan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias

"Ya, Rias-chan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kami melawan pemimpin Akatsuki itu tapi ternyata dia hanyalah alat oleh seseorang yang menginginkan perdamaian dengan cara salah. Kami pun melawan orang itu, tapi dia dikhianati oleh tangan kanannya sendiri… Kemudian aku dan dua rekanku dan juga senseiku harus melawan musuh terkuat yang pernah ada sampai-sampai aku dan sahabatku yang berada di klubku hampir mati berkali-kali. Tapi itu saja belum cukup…"

"Maksudmu, masih ada musuh lagi di perang itu?" Tanya Rias

"Bukan… Hanya saja temanku tiba-tiba ingin membuat revolusi di duniaku dan ingin membunuh para pemimpin yang sedang terkena ilusi tidak terbatas dan dia mengira aku adalah halangan baginya untuk melakukan rencananya" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kami pun bertarung dengan tujuan berbeda. Sahabatku dengan niat untuk membunuhku, dan aku dengan niat menghentikan takdir pertarungan di antara kami karena kami ditakdirkan bertarung sampai mati… Dan bayarannya adalah, aku kehilangan tangan kananku dan sahabatku itu kehilangan tangan kirinya"

"Tapi aku lihat tangan kananmu masih ada, meskipun sedang diperban Naruto-san" Ucap Sirzech

"Para ahli medis di tempat tinggalku membuat tangan dari sel milik pemimpin pertama di tempat tinggalku" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi karena warnanya terlihat aneh, tangan ini terus aku perban"

"Naruto-san… Kau benar-benar serius untuk kembali kepada Rias dan membahagiakan dia kan?" Tanya Sirzech

"Tentu saja" Jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu… Lawan aku diluar" Balas Sirzech

"Onii-sama, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Rias

"Dia bilang, dia ingin melawan Raiser-chan satu lawan satu bukan?" Balas Sirzech, dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Rias. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengetes kemampuan dari Naruto-kun terlebih dahulu. Apa kau bersedia, Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Naruto

Saat di luar, Rias pun panik saat melihat kakak dan juga ayah dari anaknya itu. Aura _**Power of Destruction**_ dalam tubuh Sirzech pun sudah mulai meluap-luap. Naruto yang melihatnya tahu bahwa musuhnya itu bukan musuh sembarangan. Jadi dia berniat berkonsultasi dengan para _**Bijuu**_

"Jadi mode apa yang harus aku gunakan? Sepertinya dia bukan musuh sembarangan" Tanya Naruto

" **Kau lebih baik pakai** _**Bijuu Sennin Mode**_ **dulu** , **Naruto** - **kun** " Jawab Matatabi

"Kau serius, Matatabi?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian Matatabi pun menggangguk. Melihat itu dia pun mulai berkata pada Kurama "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Kurama?"

" **Ide dari Matatabi ada benarnya** , **Naruto**. **Jika kau terdesak** , **baru kau pakai** _ **Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ " Jawab Kurama

"Apa kau sudah siap, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sirzech

Kemudian chakra Naruto pun meluap-luap dan muncul jubah chakra berwarna orange yang menyelubungi badannya dan bentuk matanya sudah berbentuk pola (+). Sirzech yang melihat itu pun terkejut, kemudian Naruto berkata "Aku sudah siap, Sirzech-san?"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Ini adalah fic terakhir yang saya buat. Jadi saya hanya akan mengupdate fanfic-fanfic saya aja. Sedangkan untuk sekuel dari Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy dan Naruto DxD Chronicles akan dibuat setelah fic itu tamat. Enjoy, read, and review ya. Oh ya, pemberitahuan aja… Nanti fic Kakashi Gaiden: Love Story sama Naruto Chronicles bakal saya hapus. Kenapa? Karena fic The Tale of Gutsy Shinobi itu bukan hanya rewrite dari fic The Rise of Persona aja, tapi juga merupakan remake dari dua fic yang ane sebutkan tadi


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Genre:  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima(Maybe) sama Uchiha Sasuke x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra(Maybe)

Chapter 2: Death of Minato and Kushina

Sirzech Lucifer saat ini sedang melihat lawan bertandingnya kali ini, Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan ayah dari keponakannya yaitu Aisha Gremory Uzumaki. Dia sangat terkejut saat melihat perubahan mata Naruto terlebih jubah berwarna kekuningan yang menyelubungi badannya, apalagi kekuatannya sudah bertambah berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan dengan tadi

Sirzech pun menyiapkan aura berwarna merah kehiataman di tangannya, kemudian dia lemparkan ke arah Naruto " _ **Power of Destruction**_!"

Boooommmm

Ternyata Naruto yang meihat itu langsung menghindar dengan kecepatan super cepatnya yang dia dapat saat memasuki _**Bijuu Mode**_ miliknya. Dan dia bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat. Saat melihat dampak kerusakan dari jurus Sirzech, dia pun membatin 'Hampir saja… Serangan apa itu tadi? Kuat sekali"

" **Berhati** - **hatilah Naruto** … **Dia bukan orang sembarangan** " Ucap Kurama

"Aku tahu" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia membuat serangan berwarna biru dan membentuk shuriken, kemudian dia melemparnya dan berkata " _ **Futon**_ : _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

" _ **Power of Destruction**_!" Ucap Sirzech yang men-counter jurus Naruto dengan jurusnya

Booooommmm

Bllllaaaaaaarrrrrr

"Grayfia-neesama…" Panggil Rias yang sedang menggendong Aisha

"Ada apa Rias-sama?" Tanya Grayfia

"Bisakah kau menghentikan pertarungan mereka berdua?" Pinta Rias

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa" Balas Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Menghentikan dua orang dengan kekuatan besar ini dalam bertarung sama saja dengan bunuh diri Rias-sama"

'Kumohon, jangan paksakan dirimu Naruto-kun' Batin Rias yang menangis dan lelehan air matanya jatuh ke wajah Aisha dan membuatnya menangis

"Huaaaa! Huaaaa!"

Rias yang melihat itu pun menghapus air matanya dan menenangkan Aisha "Maaf ya Aisha-chan… Mama, telah membuatmu menangis"

Setelah dua ledakan serangan itu, Sirzech pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kau sangat menarik, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak menyangka seorang manusia sepertimu mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini"

Saat mendengar perkataan Sirzech, dia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Apa semua makhluk supernatural selalu menganggap manusia itu lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa?"

Sirzech pun menyadari perkataannya dan tersentak akan respon Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Bu-Bukan begitu maksudku, Naruto-kun…"

"Terlambat! Ayo kita lakukan, Kurama" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memasuki mode _**Full Bijuu**_ dan membuat Sirzech dan Grayfia terkejut

' _ **Kyuubi**_ …' Batin Sirzech dan Grayfia yang melihat perubahan Naruto

Naruto dan Kurama pun mengumpulkan energy cahaya dan kegelapan dirinya dan membuat bola hitam besar. Saat sudah selesai, Naruto pun berkata " _ **Bijuudama**_!"

'S-Shit' Batin Sirzech saat Naruto menembakkan bola hitam besar itu ke arahnya, kemudian dia pun berteriak saat terkena serangan Naruto dan terlempar beberapa meter karena serangan Naruto "Arrrrggggghhhhh!"

"Sirzech-sama! / Onii-sama!" Teriak Grayfia dan Rias saat melihat suami dan kakaknya terlempar jauh karena serangan Naruto. Rias pun berpikir kakaknya itu bodoh, meskipun dia tidak memberitahunya harusnya dia tidak menyinggung tentang status Naruto sebagai manusia yang seolah tidak bisa dan tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa… Bahkan menurut Naruto, para manusia terlebih para shinobi di dunianya, tidak lemah dan bisa saja membakar habis sayap satu malaikat jatuh kalau mereka mau

Grayfia pun menghampiri Naruto yang masih dalam wujud _**Full Bijuu Mode**_ miliknya dan berkata "Kau…"

"Apa? Kau menyalahkanku atas kesalahan suamimu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin tanpa ekspresi saat melihat ekspresi Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Coba kau pikir… Jika kau yang berada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kalian sepertinya kaget sekali dengan manusia yang memiliki kekuatan besar… Bukannya di dunia kalian ada manusia kuat yang mempunyai benda apa namanya itu, aku lupa…"

"[ **Sacred Gear** ], Naruto-kun" Tambah Rias

"Ya, itu dia" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada marah "Dan belum lagi di duniaku… Para manusia disana itu sangat kuat. Leluhurku bisa membuat bulan, mengendalikan gravitasi, menghidupkan orang dan mencabut nyawa orang dengan memakai kekuatan matanya saja. Musuhku di perang bisa memanggil banyak meteor dan memanggil makhluk raksasa. Jadi apa kalian masih berpikir kalau kami manusia itu adalah kaum yang lemah?"

Grayfia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Banyak para anggota fraksi iblis atau malaikat jauh yang menganggap manusia itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Dan mereka hanyalah ras yang beruntung karena mendapatkan [ **Sacred Gear** ] dan bahkan para bangsa iblis yang seenak jidat menjadikan ras manusia sebagai budaknya

"Aku minta maaf atas ucapanku Naruto-kun" Ucap Sirzech yang sudah bangkit dari serangan Naruto, kemudian aura merah kehitaman telah menyelubungi tubuh Sirzech dan membentuk armor yang terbuat dari _**Power of Destruction**_ miliknya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku mohon maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini sekarang"

"Maaf, tapi aku juga belum siap untuk kalah Sirzech-san" Balas Naruto yang sudah memasuki _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ dengan disertai 9 _**Gudoudama**_ dibelakang tubuhnya dan dia membuat 2 tongkat dari _**Gudoudama**_ -nya

'Bola apa itu… Dia bisa membentuk senjata dari bola itu' Batin Sirzech, kemudian dia membuat _**Power of Destruction**_ berukuran besar dan dia arahkan ke Naruto

Naruto pun menghindari serangan dari Sirzech dengan cepat dan langsung membuat _**Rasenshuriken**_ berwarna hitam dengan dikelilingi cincin berwarna orange dan dia lemparkan ke arah Sirzech " _ **Bijuudama Rasenshuriken**_!"

Booooommmmm

Tapi ternyata Sirzech pun berhasil menghindari serangan itu meskipun sebagian armornya sudah hancur lebur karena serangan Naruto, kemudian dia melakukan serangan terkuatnya " _ **Ruin the Extinct**_!"

'Sirzech-sama… Apa kau ingin membunuh bocah itu?'

'Oh tidak… Naruto-kun!'

" **Gaki** , **gunakan** _ **Gudoudama**_ **milikmu untuk menahan serangan orang itu** …" Ucap Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Karena prinsip serangan itu hampir sama seperti** **serangan** _ **All**_ - _ **Killing Ash Bones**_ **milik Kaguya** "

" _ **Gudoudama**_!" Ucap Naruto, salah satu bola hitam di belakangnya pun berpindah ke depan dan berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah tameng

Booooooommmm

Sirzech pun sedikit kecewa, sebenarnya dia hanya mengetesnya saja apa dia bisa bertahan dari tekniknya tapi senyumannya melebar saat melihat Naruto masih berada dalam keadaan segar bugar dan dia sempat terkejut saat melihat tameng hitam besar yang berada di depan tubuh Naruto serta membuatnya berkata "Benda apa itu?"

"Tameng itu adalah benda yang kubentuk dari bola-bola dibelakangku ini" Ucap Naruto dan perkataan itu membuat Sirzech terkejut. Naruto yang melihat itu pun menyeringai "Kau tidak usah kaget begitu saat melihat _**Gudoudama**_ milikku, Sirzech-san"

" _ **Gudoudama**_ …" Ucap Sirzech yang bingung, karena dia belum pernah mendengar istilah itu dimana pun

" _ **Gudoudama**_ adalah teknik penggabungan antara elemen air, tanah, listrik, api, dan angin… Benda ini bisa dipakai untuk pertahanan, karena jurus apapun selain jurus yang dialiri _**Senjutsu**_ tidak akan bisa menembus _**Gudoudama**_ dalam mode pertahanan" Balas Naruto

'Jadi… _**Gudoudama**_ ini adalah pertahanan absolute dan hanya bisa ditembus oleh serangan _**Senjutsu**_ saja ya? Aku penasaran apakah taring Fenrir bisa menembusnya' Batin Sirzech saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto

"Oh ya, dan juga jika digunakan untuk menyerang… Maka _**Gudoudama**_ akan memiliki sifat yang sama seperti _**Power of Destruction**_ yang barusan kau pakai tadi" Ucap Naruto, yang membuat Sirzech bingung karena adanya serangan yang menyaingin _**Power of Destruction**_ milik klan Bael. Melihat itu Naruto pun melanjutkan " _ **Gudoudama**_ bisa menghancurkan tubuh seseorang jika orang itu terkena serangan _**Gudoudama**_ … Sama seperti _**Power of Destruction**_. Tapi bisakah kau rahasiakan hal ini, Sirzech-san"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau masih ingin melanjutkan?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kepalaku masih pusing karena kejadian kemarin. Aku beruntung bisa melawanmu sampai sejauh ini

Pyaaaaarrrrrr

"Naruto-kun… Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Rias yang sudah menghampiri Naruto

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rias-chan" Jawab Naruto

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Balas Rias, kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto sambil memberikan Aisha "Bisa kutitip putri kita sebentar, Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja Rias-chan… Dia kan putriku" Jawab Naruto yang sudah mengambil Aisha dari tangan ibunya dan menggendongnya

"Onii-sama!" Teriak Rias

"Ada apa Rias-tan?" Tanya Sirzech yang sudah menghilangkan _**True**_ Form-nya dan dia sedang ketakutan karena melihat tubuh Rias dipenuhi oleh aura kegelapan dan rambutnya berkibar-kibar secara liar, apalagi setelah dia memanggil Rias dengan panggilan alaynya

'Dia mirip seperti kaa-chan' Batin Naruto yang meneguk ludah saat melihat kesamaan ibunya dan Rias saat mereka sedang marah

"KNOW YOUR PLACE, ONII-BAKA!" Ucap Rias yang menendang Sirzech tepat diselangkangannya

"Arrrrgggghhhh!" Teriak Sirzech dengan tidak elitnya sambil memegang selangkannya yang kesakitan, kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa kau menendang onii-samamu ini Rias-tan?"

"Karena kau telah mencoba membunuh Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, onii-sama. Oleh Serafall-sama saja itu sudah buruk, apalagi ditambah dengan kau…"

"Tapi panggilan itu membuatmu menjadi semakin imut, adikku yang manis" Ucap Sirzech dengan nada childish-nya, dan tiba-tiba saja pipinya pun dicubit oleh seseorang "Awww! A-Apa sih yang kau lakukan, Grayfia-chwan? Sa-Sakit tahu"

"Diamlah Sirzech-sama… Masih banyak tugas yang kau harus selesaikan" Balas Grayfia dengan dingin sambil menarik Sirzech dengan paksa

"Naruto-kun…" Ucap Sirzech tiba-tiba dengan nada serius sampai-sampai Grayfia pun melepaskan cubitannya pada sang suami. Kemudian Sirzech melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kekuatanmu hebat, tapi tolong jangan kau bunuh Raiser… Kalau itu kau lakukan, maka hubungan klan Gremory dan klan Phenex bisa memburuk"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji…" Balas Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan jubah _**Rikudou**_ -nya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika dia tidak berpikiran macam-macam tentang Rias-chan, aku akan mengampuninya… Tapi jika dia melakukan itu, aku akan meminta sahabatku Sasuke untuk mencabut nyawanya dan mengirimnya ke _**Limbo**_ "

"Apa itu _**Limbo**_ , Naruto-sama?" Tanya Grayfia

" _ **Limbo**_ adalah dunia orang mati di duniaku, Grayfia-san" Jawab Naruto

'Apakah sama seperti _**Tartarus**_ ' Batin Sirzech dan Grayfia

Setelah pertarungan uji coba-nya dengan Sirzech,… Naruto dan Rias pun pamit pada Venelana, Lucius, Sirzech, dan Grayfia serta anak mereka yang bernama Millicas yang entah kenapa langsung akrab dengan Naruto. Saat sudah sampai ke klub ORC dengan bantuan Rias, Naruto pun melihat Sasuke yang sudah bangun dan sedang berlatih pedang dengan _**Knight**_ dari Rias, Kiba Yuuto

"Sejak kapan kau bangun, teme?" Tanya Naruto

"Setelah kau pergi dengan miniature bibi Kushina disebelahmu itu, Naruto" Jawab Sasuke yang sudah kembali fokus dan menahan kembali serangan pedang Yuuto

Trannnkkk

Trannnkkk

Trannnkkk

"Haah… Haah… Haah…" Ucap Yuuto yang telah mencoba mengambil nafas teratur, kemudian dia berkata "Kau sungguh hebat, Sasuke-san"

"Dia memang pengguna pedang terbaik di tempat tinggalku" Ucap Naruto yang memberi pujian kepada sahabat, rival, serta saudara tidak sedarahnya itu. Kemudian dia pergi ke ruang tamu

Trannnkkk

Dengan sekali gerakan, pedang Yuuto pun terlepas dari genggamannya. Melihat itu Sasuke pun berkata "Aku tidak sehebat itu… Hanya saja kau kurang cepat Yuuto-san"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yuuto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu, bisa kau ajari aku Sasuke-san?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Lagipula aku tidak sibuk akhir-akhir ini" jawab Sasuke. Yuuto pun sangat bersemangat karena dia akan dilatih oleh pendekar pedang sehebat Sasuke. Dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat untuk menghancurkan _**Excalibu**_ **r** karena dendamnya pada benda mati itu. Tapi dia tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah tahu tentang dendamnya dan berniat menghapuskan dendamnya dari tubuhnya

Sasuke pun pergi dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memegang Aisha, kemudian dia bertanya "Hei, dobe… Siapa anak yang kau pegang itu? Jangan bilang dia anakmu?"

"Ya, dia putriku. Namanya Aisha Gremory Uzumaki" Jawab Naruto

"Sialan, kau dobe…" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa yang reinkarnasi indra sang kakak belum mempunyai anak tapi kau yang reinkarnasi Ashura malah sudah mempunyai anak?"

"Hmm, takdir mungkin" Jawab Naruto asal-asalan dan membuat Sasuke sweatdrop

"Ara, ini dia teh-nya Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san" Ucap Akeno yang menaruh dua cangkir teh di depan tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke

"Terima kasih Akeno"

"Hn"

"Oh ya, mana miniature bibi Kushina yang tadi melihatku dan Yuuto-san berlatih"

"Ara, siapa itu Kushina? Boleh aku tahu Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san" Tanya Akeno yang duduk disebelah Naruto

"Uzumaki Kushina adalah ibu kandungku, Akeno" Jawab Naruto

"Aku pikir kau yatim piatu, Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias yang baru datang dan menyerobot tempat Akeno yang duduk disebelah Naruto supaya queen-nya itu tidak macam-macam dengan ayah dari putrinya itu

"Aku kira juga begitu awalnya" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi saat aku kembali dari Kuoh banyak misteri yang terbongkar… Yaitu saat aku mengamuk dan berubah menjadi _**Kyuubi**_ atau Kurama karena desa _**Konoha**_ diserang oleh pemimpin boneka _**Akatsuki**_ , aku mengetahui bahwa ayahku adalah Namikaze Minato atau _**Yondaime Hokage**_ … Orang yang menyegel Kurama didalam tubuhku"

"Tapi kenapa ada seorang ayah yang tega menyegel monster di tubuh anaknya sendiri?" Tanya Rias

"Ayahku adalah pemimpin, Rias" Jawab Naruto dengan memberi pembelaan pada ayahnya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak mungkin dia meminta orang lain mengorbankan anak mereka menjadi wadah dari Kurama. Jadi mau tidak mau, dia harus mengorbankan aku untuk menjadi wadah Kurama. Lagipula dengan ini aku bisa menjadi ninja super badass karena kekuatan Kurama + penyembuhan super cepat"

" **Badaas endasmu**! **Sudah kuberikan kekuatan penuh saja** , **kau masih kewalahan saat melawan Obito dan Madara saat dia belum di** _ **Rinnei Tensei**_ " Ucap Kurama yang menyindir Naruto

"Urusai Kurama!" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan ganggu perkenalan super spektakulerku kepada Rias-chan"

" **Tch** …"

"Apalagi setelah aku berteman dengan Kurama dan bisa menguasai kekuatannya secara penuh. Kami seperti saudara tanpa ada hubungan darah, sama seperti hubunganku dengan Sasuke yang baru. Kami saling membantu dan kami saling melengkapi" Tambah Naruto

Mendengar itu, Kurama pun mengeluarkan sebuah tangisan kecil atas perkataan mengharukan Naruto yang telah mengganggapnya seperti saudaranya sendiri. Shukaku yang melihatnya pun mengejeknya " **Kau menangis Kurama**?"

" **Diam kau rakun**!" Balas Kurama, kemudian dia menjawab sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya dan berkata" **Aku bukan menangis baka** … **Aku kelilipan**. **Dasar debu sialan** "

"Are, aku tidak tahu kau punya sisi sensitif juga Kurama?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menyindir. Shukaku yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Naruto menyindir saudaranya sesama _**Bijuu**_ itu

" **Diam kau gaki**!" Teriak Kurama yang sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik bulunya karena malu atas ejekan Naruto dan Shukaku

"Saat aku mengendalikan kekuatan Kurama… Aku bertemu dengan ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina dan dia membantuku mengalahkan Kurama supaya aku bisa menguasai kekuatan Kurama" Ucap Naruto yang sudah melanjutkan ceritanya

" **Tch** , **tidak perlu mengingatkanku tentang itu Kuso** - **gak** i" Ucap Kurama yang kesal karena dia mengingatkannya akan kekalahannya melawan Naruto satu tahun silam

"Maaf Kurama" Balas Naruto

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat bertemu ibumu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno. Dia ingin sekali bersandar di dada bidang Naruto tapi Rias menghalanginya karena dia duduk di antara Akeno dan Naruto

"Aku menanyakan bagaimana ayah dan ibuku bertemu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lalu dia menceritakan kalau dia adalah ninja dari desa lain dan kurang disukai disekolahnya karena wajahnya yang bulat dan warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah. Dan para siswa di sekolahnya selalu memanggilnya tomat. Tapi berbeda dengan ayahku, dia malah mengganggap rambut milik ibu itu indah meskipun ibuku tidak menyukai warna rambutnya sendiri. Saat ibu diculik dan menggunakan rambutnya untuk jejak, ayahku menolongnya dan dia mengatakan rambut ibu itu indah dan itu membuat ayah dan ibuku semakin dekat dan akhirnya saat sudah besar mereka pun menikah"

"Tapi ada sesuatu peristiwa sedih yang dia ceritakan juga" Ucap Naruto yang kepalanya sudah ditundukkan dan tubuhnya bergetar. Meskipun dia sudah mendengarnya dari ibunya tapi tetap saja dia sedih jika terus membayangkannya. Dia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata dengan pelan "Yaitu cerita dimana aku dilahirkan, aku yang dijadikan _**Jinchuuriki**_ dari Kurama dan juga kematian kedua orang tuaku"

"Jika tidak kuat, tidak usah kau katakan dobe" Ucap Sasuke

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san benar" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia berkata "Kau tahu putri kita ini sangat sensitive akan cerita-cerita sedih. Tadi saja saat aku mengkhawatirkanmu, dia menangis"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian pasti butuh tissue yang banyak saat mendengar cerita ini" Ucap Naruto

-Flashback-

Di _**Konohagakure no Sato**_ tepatnya di suatu tempat rahasia… Uzumaki Kushina, istri dari _**Yondaime Hokage**_ saat ini sedang bersalin dan dijaga oleh beberapa ANBU. Sang _**Yondaime Hokage**_ , Namikaze Minato pun melihat istrinya dengan cemas karena dia belum pernah melihat istrinya seperti ini

"Biwako-sama… Apa Kushina-chan akan baik-baik saja? Aku tidak pernah melihat dia dalam keadaan seperti ini" Tanya Minato

"Dia akan baik-baik saja" Jawab Biwako, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sudahlah, fokuslah kepada segel yang menyegel _**Kyuubi**_ itu.."

"Baiklah" Balas Minato pasrah, kemudian dia melanjutkan tugasnya untuk menjaga segel dari Kurama

"AHHHHHHHH"

"Biwako-sama, tolonglah Kushina-chan. Dia…" Ucap Minato yang melihat Kushina dengan pandangan khawatir

Pletaakkk

"Kau ini _**Yondaime Hokage**_! Bersikaplah layaknya seorang _**Kage**_!" Teriak Biwako yang sudah memberi jitakan pada Minato, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Laki-laki pasti tidak akan kuat menghadapi hal seperti ini… Tapi perempuan itu kuat, ingat itu baik-baik"

Minato pun menyerah dan mencoba fokus dengan segel kurama lagi. Melihat segel Kurama di tubuh Kushina menggelap, dia pun menggertakkan giginya dan berkata "Bertahanlah, Naruto…"

"Aku bisa melihat kepalanya"Ucap sang suster yang membantu persalinan Kushina, kemudian dia berkata pada Kushina "Kau hampir sampai Kushina"

Minato saat ini sedang menahan sebaik mungkin untuk menahan segel _**Kyuubi**_ supaya segel itu tidak terbuka sampai-sampai tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya menutup

"Naruto! Cepatlah keluar!" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata " _ **Kyuubi**_! Tetaplah didalam"

"Oeeeeeeeeee"

Bayi dengan nama Naruto itu pun akhirnya terlahir dari dunia ini. Suster yang membantu persalinan Kushina pun memegang Naruto dan meminta bantuan pada rekannya yang berada disana "Air panas, cepatlah!"

Orang yang menjadi rekan suster tadi pun memberikan sebaskom air panas dan diberikan pada dia. Minato pun melihat istrinya yang wajah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat setelah berjuang hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan putra mereka. Setelah itu Minato pun melihat Naruto yang sedang digendong oleh suster itu dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia berkata "Dia sudah lahir… Aku sudah menjadi ayah hari ini"

"Dia bayi yang sehat" Ucap suster yang membantu persalinan Kushina tadi. Saat Minato ingin mendekat, suster itu pun mendorongnya pelan dan berkata "Maaf _**Yondaime**_ -sama, tapi ibunya harus melihatnya terlebih dahulu"

"Tidak masalah" Balas Minato yang sudah menyingkir dan senyuman di wajahnya memudar

Suster itu pun mendekatkan Naruto pada Kushina, membuat Kushina tersenyum dan berkata "Naruto… Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu. Dia pun melihat Minato dengan tatapan menyindir dan berkata "Kau akan punya banyak waktu untuk melihatnya nanti, Minato-kun"

Minato pun tidak megindahkan tatapan Kushina, kemudian dia mendekati istrinya dan berkata "Terima kasih, Kushina". Setelah itu Minato menjadi bersemangat dan berkata "Yosh! Sekarang kau telah melahirkan, aku akan menyegel _**Kyuubi**_ seutuhnya sekarang"

Tapi saat Minato ingin menyentuh segel Kushina lagi… Terdengar teriakan menyakitkan dan menakutkan yang membuat perasaan bahagia dua pasangan muda itu harus menerima rasa takut. Terlebih Minato melihat dua orang yang sangat membantunya dalam membantu kelahiran istrinya

"Tidak!" Teriak Kushina. Minato pun terkejut saat melihat seseorang dengan topeng dan jubah hitam muncul dari dalam pusaran dengan Naruto ditangannya

" _ **Yondaime Hokage**_ , Namikaze Minato. Menjauhlah dari _**Jinchuuriki Kyuubi**_ itu" Perintah sosok bertopeng itu dengan nada tenang. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang kunai dan sudah dia arahkan ke tubuh Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Atau kau akan kehilangan anakmu hari ini"

"Ahhhhhhh" Teriak Kushina saat segel hitam mulai menjalar ke wajahnya. Dan segel di perutnya sudah bertambah besar

"Kushina!" Teriak Minato yang mencoba mendekati Kushina

"Menjauhlah dari dia, Namikaze Minato" Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau tidak sayang pada nyawa anakmu?"

"Tu-Tunggu! Bisakah kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik?" Tanya Minato yang sudah panik akan keselamatan istri dan anaknya

"Tidak ada yang harus aku bicarakan" Balas orang itu, dan dia melemparkan Naruto ke udara

"Naruto!" Teriak Minato, dia pun berhasil menangkap Naruto dengan teknik _**Hiraishin**_ miliknya sebelum orang itu berhasil menusuk Naruto yang melayang-layang di udara

"Kau memang hebat, _**Kiiroi Senko**_ " Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata "Tapi bagaimana dengan ini?"

'Kuso…' Batin Minato yang dengan cepat melepaskan kain yang menutupi tubuh Naruto, kemudian dia berpindah dengan menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_

Boooooommmm

"Minato-kun! Naruto!" Teriak Kushina yang melihat ledakan yang terjadi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring

"Sekarang, kau harus ikut aku… _**Kyuubi**_ "

Minato pun berteleport ke mansionnya dan menaruh Naruto di kasurnya yang biasa dipakai olehnya dan Kushina tidur. Kemudian dia berteleport kembali untuk mencari Kushina dan dia tidak bisa menemukan Kushina di tempatnya melahirkan. Sedangkan dengan Kushina, saat ini dia sedang berdiri di sebuah batu besar di atas sebuah danau dan tangannya terikat dengan segel berwarna hitam

"Mau apa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Kushina

"Aku ingin mengeluarkan _**Kyuubi**_ dari tubuhmu, Uzumaki Kushina" Jawab orang itu

"A-Apa?" Tanya Kushina, kemudian dia berkata "A-Apa kau gila? Ka-Kau bisa menghancurkan desa ini!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan desa ini. Aku malah senang sekali jika desa butut ini hancur" Ucap orang itu dengan nada arogan, kemudian dia membuat handseal dan tiba-tiba tubuh dari Kushina dipenuhi aura berwarna orange kehitaman dan energi berwarna kemerahan. Kemudian dia berkata "Keluarlah kau, _**Kyuubi no Yoko**_ dan hancurkan desa ini sampai sehancur-hancurnya!"

Aura berwarna ungu kehitaman dan energi kegelapan pun keluar dari tubuh Kushina dan membentuk kepala Kurama yang meraung dengan buas sebelum dia keluar sepenuhnya dari tubuh Kushina. Orang itu melihat mata Kurama dan tiba-tiba mata Kurama berubah menjadi _**Sharingan**_ , tanda dia telah terkena pengaruh _**Genjutsu**_ dari _**Doujutsu**_ terkutuk itu

"Sekarang pergilah ke desa dan hancurkan desa itu, _**Kyuubi**_ " Ucap orang itu dengan dingin

"Tu-Tunggu dulu" Ucap Kushina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan desa yang saat ini sedang dipimpin oleh suamiku"

"Anggota klan Uzumaki memang kehebatannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi" Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tidak langsung mati saat aku mengeluarkan _**Kyuubi**_ dari tubuhmu"

"Kau adalah _**Jinchuuriki**_ dari _**Kyuubi**_ " Ucap orang itu saat Kurama sudah berbalik dan sudah siap menerkam Kushina hidup-hidup. Kemudian orang itu pun berkata "Akan aku buat kau mati di tangan _**Kyuubi**_ sendiri, Uzumaki Kushina"

Tiba-tiba saja, Minato muncul dengan cepat dan membawa Kushina pergi sebelum Kushina berhasil diterkam oleh Kurama hidup-hidup. Minato langsung menghilang kembali bersama Kushina saat tangan besar Kurama bersiap menghancurkan tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka pun bisa menghindar dan muncul di atas pohon dengan Kushina yang berada di tangannya

"Kau cepat seperti biasa, Minato" Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ dan mempertemukan Kushina dan Minato

"Kau tetaplah disini, Kushina-chan. Aku akan melindungi _**Konoha**_ dari amukan _**Kyuubi**_ " Ucap Minato, kemudian dia melihat putranya dan berkata "Naruto, jangan buat repot ibumu ya"

Minato pun berteleport ke _**Konoha**_ dan shock saat melihat banyak warga dan shinobi _**Konoha**_ yang tewas atas perbuatan Kurama. Dia pun melihat Kurama yang berada di dekat patung para _**Hokage**_ … Dan dia memutuskan untuk berteleport kesana

" _ **Yondaime**_!" Teriak Kurama saat dia sudah menembakkan _**Bijuudama**_ dari mulutnya untuk memusnahkan Minato dari dunia ini

" _ **Jikukan Kekkai**_ " Ucap Minato yang sudah membuat banyak handseal dan mengarahkan kunai-nya ke arah _**Bijuudama**_ yang mengarah ke arahnya… Tapi benda itu malah terhisap dan diteleport Minato ke tempat lain

Boooooooommmm

" _ **Yondaime**_ -sama telah datang!" Teriak para shinobi saat melihat pemimpin dan penyelamatnya telah datang

'Minato… Dibelakangmu!" Teriak Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang _**Sandaime Hokage**_

Dan benar saja, pria bertopeng itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Minato dan menghisap Minato ke pusaran yang dia buat dan dia teleportasikan ke tempat lain

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau Madara?" Tanya Minato yang sudah diteleportasikan oleh orang itu

"Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja. Lagipula nama itu hanyalah cangkang dari diriku yang dulu" Balas orang itu, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi maaf kau harus mati, Namikaze Minato. Karena kau adalah pengganggu dari rencana besarku"

"Sayangnya aku tidak berniat untuk mati saat ini" Ucap Minato yang melempar beberapa kunainya ke arah dua orang itu, tapi kunai-kunai itu hanya melewatinya seperti hantu. Minato yang melihatnya pun berkata 'Se-Sebenarnya dia itu apa? Apa itu tadi _**Jikukan**_? Perasaan aku tidak pernah mendengar Madara mempunyai teknik seperti itu'

'Bagaimana aku harus menyerangnya' Batin Minato yang sudah menghindai serangan Minato, kemudian dia membatin 'Tubuhnya… Sepertinya serangan biasa tidak akan berpengaruh padanya tapi jika menyerang tubuhnya akan utuh. Jadi cara satu-satunya adalah saling menyerang, tapi jika dia menyerang itu juga beresiko baginya. Aku harus cepat mengalahkan dia. Maafkan aku, Hiruzen-sama… Kuserahkan desa kepadamu. Aku akan melawan orang ini'

Minato pun membuat _**Rasengan**_ ditangannya dan dia melemparkan kunai _**Hiraishin**_ -nya ke pria bertopeng itu saat dia mencoba memegang lengan Minato tapi kunai itu hanya menembus tubuhnya saja

"Aku menang _**Yondaime**_!" Teriak orang itu saat dia akan memegang tubuh Minato, tapi Minato menghilang dengan cepat

" _ **Rasengan**_!"

Blaaaaarrrrr

"Arrgggghhhh! Sial… Dia berhasil menghilang dengan kunainya tadi. Sialan kau _**Yondaime**_!" Teriak orang itu yang tergeletak karena serangan Minato. Minato yang melihat itu pun menaruh segelnya dan orang itu pun berkata "Ini bukan segel _**Hiraishin**_ saja kan? I-Ini kan… Ini sebuah segel pengunci? Apa kau berencana untuk melepaskan pengaruh _**Kyuubi**_ dariku?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, dia bukan lagi senjatamu Madara" Jawab Minato

"GRRRROOOOAAAARRR"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi…" Ucap Minato, kemudian dia pergi dan muncul di dekat Hiruzen

"Kau sudah kembali Minato?" Tanya Hiruzen

"Ya" Balas Minato, kemudian dia melihat Kurama __yang sedang akan membuat _ **Bijuudama**_ lagi "Ya ampun… Jangan lagi. _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ "

Minato pun mensummon katak besar yang langsung menduduki tubuh Kurama __dan menghentikan miliknya. Katak itu pun berkata "Apa mau-mu Minato?"

"Tahan _**Kyuubi**_ sebentar, Gamabunta" Jawab Minato

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Gamabunta

"Di bawahmu" Jawab Minato

"Kau tidak akan menghancurkan tempat ini _**Kyuubi**_ " Ucap Minato, kemudian dia memindahkan dirinya dan Kurama __dengan _ **Hiraishin**_

Boooooommmm

Minato pun langsung memindahkan dirinya ke tempat dia mengamankan Kushina dan Naruto. Beruntungnya dia berhasil melindungi mereka berdua dari ledakan _**Bijuudama**_ milik Kurama.

"Kita harus mengurungnya" Ucap Minato

"Si-Sisa chakraku tinggal sedikit" Balas Kushina

Tiba-tiba keluar rantai yang mengikat _**Kyuubi**_ yang ternyata keluar dari tubuh Kushina. Hal itu pun membuat Naruto menangis dan Kushina pun berkata "Maafkan ibu karena telah membangunkanmu ya putraku"

"Kushina, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minato yang kaget akan perbuataan istrinya itu

"Aku akan menyegel _**Kyuubi**_ kembali ke dalam tubuhku dan mati bersamanya, hal ini akan mencegahnya untuk kembali. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan kalian berdua dengan sisa chakraku ini" Balas Kushina yang tersenyum sambil berkata "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Minato-kun, Naruto"

"Harusnya, aku yang berterima kasih Kushina" Ucap Minato, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau telah memilihku menjadi suamimu. Karena keberadaanmu disisiku, aku menjadi _**Yondaime Hokage**_. Dan kau telah membuatku menjadi seorang ayah"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Minato" Ucap Kushina, kemudian dia berkata "Aku bahagia karena kau mencintaiku. Aku bahagia telah menjadi istri dan ibu dari anakmu. Aku juga bahagia atas kelahiran putra kita. Aku sangat senang bisa membayangkan kita bertiga bisa hidup bahagia selamanya. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika itu jadi kenyataan, Minato-kun"

Minato pun menangis saat mendengar perkataan istrinya itu, kemudian dia mendengar Kushina berkata "Aku sepertinya akan menyesal karena tidak bisa melihat putera kita tumbuh"

Minato pun terdiam, kemudian dia berkata "Kushina, lebih baik simpan sedikit chakramu. Kau akan membutuhkannya jika ingin melihat Naruto lagi"

"Huh…"

"Aku akan menyegel chakra kita pada Naruto dan aku bisa menjauhkan _**Kyuubi**_. Karena aku bukan seorang _**Jinchuuriki**_ … Jadi aku bisa menggunakan teknik itu, _**Shiki Fujin**_ …"

"Jangan bercanda Minato-kun…" Ucap Kushina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu kan pengguna jurus itu akan…"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan _**Kyuubi**_ bergerak sesukanya. Aku akan menyegel setengah chakra _**Kyuubi**_ di tubuhku dengan teknik itu, dan sisanya… Akan aku segel di dalam tubuh anak kita dengan _**Hakke Fuin**_ " Balas Minato, dan itu membuat Kushina terkejut. Melihat eskpresi Kushina, Minato pun berkata "Aku minta maaf Kushina-chan. Tapi Jiraiya-sensei mengatakan akan ada 2 bencana yang akan terjadi di dunia ini. Dan aku sudah menyadarinya, pria bertopeng tadi adalah pembuat bencana yang diramalkan oleh Jiraiya-sensei dan anak kita yang akan menghentikannya. _**Jinchuuriki**_ yang akan menerangi dunia Shinobi. Aku percaya itu"

'Teknik itu kan…' Batin Hiruzen yang baru datang dan melihat Minato membuat banyak handseal, kemudian dia berteriak "Minato, hentikan! Pikirkan anak dan istrimu'

"Minato-kun, kumohon hentikan…" Ucap Kushina

'Maaf Hiruzen-sama, Kushina-chan' Batin Minao, kemudian dia berhasil membuat semua handseal yang dia perlukan untuk jurusnya, kemudian dia berkata " _ **Shiki Fujin**_!"

-Flashback End-

"Setelah itu tou-chan menyegel separuh chakra _**Kyuubi**_ ditubuhnya dengan tekniknya dan menyegel separuhnya lagi ditubuhku" Tambah Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan air mata yang sudah menetes dari matanya "Kurama yang benci tersegel lagi ditubuh manusia pun melihatku dan dia mencoba membunuhku tapi tou-chan dan kaa-chan melindungiku dan mati disaat itu juga"

"Hiks, Naruto-kun... Kenapa kau menceritakan hal yang membuatmu sedih, hiks" Ucap Rias yang juga sudah menangis karena cerita Naruto

Akeno juga menangis karena menurutnya, kisah kematian ibunda dari Akeno sama seperti kasus kematian orang tua Naruto yang sama-sama melindungi anaknya dari kematian, dan membuatnya membatin 'Kau sama sepertiku Naruto-kun. Mendengar ini, aku jadi rindu padamu… Kaa-chan'

Naruto pun menghapus air matanya dan berkata "Tapi aku serasa aneh pada permintaan terakhir dari kaa-chan"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias yang serasa bingung saat mendengar tentang permintaan terakhir ibu dari Naruto. Dia penasaran dengan permintaan dari Kushina, sama seperti Naruto

"Sewaktu ibuku sekarat karena serangan Kurama, dia berkata padaku" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bilang aku tidak usah pilih-pilih makanan, makanlah yang banyak dan jadi anak yang besar…"

"Kau dulu itu hanya makan ramen saja, makanya kau itu paling pendek dibandingkan para anggota _**Konoha**_ 11" Potong Sasuke

"Hei, jangan salah teme. Sekarang aku ini terbesar kedua setelahmu" Balas Naruto dengan arogan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mandilah yang cukup, tidurlah yang cukup… Meh, itu sudah biasa kulakukan. Mencari banyak teman yang dapat dipercaya meskipun sedikit eh malah aku bisa mendapatkan banyak teman… Bahkan musuh saja memilih berubah alur dan berteman denganku"

Mendengar itu Rias dan Akeno pun tertawa kecil saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata "Itulah kemampuan spesialmu, Naruto. Selalu bisa mengubah jalan hidup orang menjadi lebih baik. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa jadinya aku jika aku tidak mempunyai sahabat sepertimu, meskipun kau itu dobe"

Naruto pun agak tersinggung saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, tapi dia acuhkan. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan pesan yang terakhir adalah aku disuruh berhemat dan berhati-hati pada guru ayahku yang kemudian menjadi guruku juga karena sifatnya sangat mesum"

"Maksudmu, Jiraiya-san?" Tanya Rias dan Akeno dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto. Kemudian mereka berdua berkata "Aku bisa mengerti kenapa Kushina-san bisa bicara seperti itu. Beruntung kau ada disana saat itu, atau Jiraiya-san sudah gosong oleh Akeno saat dia berusaha mengintipnya waktu itu"

"Naruto… Bukannya kau bilang padaku dan Sakura kalau pesan terakhir ibumu adalah pilih wanita yang seperti ibumu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ah iya, aku lupa" Jawab Naruto

Sasuke pun menyeringai dan berkata "Dan kau sudah memenuhi permintaan terakhir ibumu itu Naruto"

"Benar juga" Balas Naruto

"Siapa gadis yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke-san gadis yang mirip Kushina-san?" Tanya Rias penasaran atas perkataan Sasuke

"Tentu saja kamu Rias-chan / Rias Gremory" Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Ren: Ini udah lanjut

Dan: Kelanjutannya… Misteri. Kalau Hinata yah, nanti lihat saja ya mwahaahahha

Deva Gremory: Thanks, tunggu saja

Neko Twins Kagamine: Thanks

Aditya Pratama 081131: Maaf ya kalo fightnya enggak keren vroh

Uchiha Madara: Thanks vroh Madara. Ane terharu bahkan _**Shinobi no Kami**_ muji ane huhuhuhu

Kiiroi no Kitsune197: Thanks

Caesar: Maaf vroh, enggak ngehnya gara-gara gak ada flashback udah bunting eh hamil ya Rias-nya? Nanti ane kasih di chapter khusus

Kainan:

Michael Gabriel: Bisa dibilang begitu, soalnya ini fic kekuatannya abis perang dan enggak ane ambil kekuatan _**Rikudou**_ -nya jadi masih bisa _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_. Anti-Mainstream, dikira udah ada yang make alur begini

Dian Rusdianto: Ane kasih deh entar, tapi khusus chapter itu bisa ane kasih Naruto Point of View

Mr. Aries: Thanks

Reyfani359: Maaf-maaf vroh, nanti bakal ane buat kok vroh

Senju Namikaze: Thanks

Guest: Harem sih Naru dan Sasu tapi cuma 1, Akeno buat Naru… Tsubaki buat Sasu

AnakAlaynyaJkt48: Yup… Di fic ini sebenarnya pas Rias hamil, keluarga Raiser udah batalin pertunangan itu tapi si Raiser ngotot buat lanjutin. Ya sudah, ane buat aja biar dia nerima bogem _**Rasenshuriken**_ Narut entar

Fitra Msh Dsni: Thanks

Anarchy Antra X: Mini-Harem, Naru x Rias x Akeno dan Sasuke x Sona x Tsubaki

Zien Nanaze: Kayaknya enggak perlu deh, Naru udah kuat tanpa SG kok

Darknamikaze SS: Iya. Thanks vroh

WS Susanto: Lihat saja… Kalau misalnya sekarang udah rilis 2 chapter, kemarin dan hari ini… Berarti nunggu fic-fic ane yang lain update dulu. Buat pertanyaan nomer 1, Naruto cuma nunjukkin _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ buat menghalangi serangan _**True Form**_ Sirzech saja. Dan pertanyaan kedua, bukannya Sasuke itu pas Naruto ke Underworld. Dia masih teler

Stellar Uzuki Yugao: Yang di fandom Naruto yang Naruto x Fuu x Haku

Paramartha Uzumaki: Mini-Harem

The Kids no OppAi: Ane enggak ngerti sama alur cerita Sekirei

EdyBrr: Enggak, soalnya _**Konoha**_ nanti… Ah, sudahlah… Liat saja nanti

Uchiha Ryuga: Thanks

Alvinnz: Thanks

Hyuuhi Ga Ara: Proses pembuatan nanti ada di chapter flashback. Ada, tapi kapan masih misteri

Kuro: Penampilan Naruto rambutnya kaya pas Naruto dalam _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ dengan make baju di The Last

Putra Uzumaki: Dunia DxD dong

Zahran Zuan: Yang fic di fandom Naruto

Devan Boy Steln: Disini ada plot twist vroh, jadi Rias pas ke Kuoh belum sekolah disitu dan peeragenya baru Akeno sama Koneko. Pas dia hamil, cuma dia, keluarganya, Akeno, sama Koneko yang tau. Pas udah lahiran baru dia sekolah di Akademi Kuoh. Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Kiba enggak tau tapi Gasper dia ada pas Rias dalam keadaan hamil tapi dia enggak tau Rias hamil soalnya ngumpet mulu ditempat ngumpetnya. Ya memang sih, rambut pendek dan kacamata… Bener2 mirip banget Sona sama Sarada. Andai aja MK bikin manga cross sama DxD terus Sona jadi mama-nya Sarada pasti seru *Peace SasuSaku lovers


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima sama Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x , Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, and many pair inside

Chapter 3: Ddraig the Welsh Dragon

Wajah Rias yang mendengar perkataan Naruto dan Sasuke pun memerah. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa gadis yang disebut Sasuke dan Naruto ternyata adalah dirinya. Tapi menurut Naruto memang benar apa yang dikatakan mereka. Wajah dan warna rambut Rias hampir menyamai ibunda dari Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki meskipun tidak mirip-mirip banget apalagi saat dia melihat kemarahan Rias yang rambutnya berkibar-kibar pada kakaknya,persis seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya, Minato Namikaze tentang ibunya saat ibunya marah

"Ara, jadi buchou gadis yang dimaksud oleh Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-san, aku jadi iri" Ucap Akeno dengan nada dibuat-buat sedih. Tapi dalam hati, hatinya hancur dan sakit karena dia tahu pasti kalau kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto Uzumaki akan semakin tertutup

"Sudahlah Akeno, menyerah saja. Kau tidak akan menang melawanku. Lagipula aku juga sudah mempunyai Aisha, buah cintaku dengan Naruto-kun" Balas Rias dengan nada menyindir sahabatnya itu meskipun dalam hatinya dia sedih melihat Akeno yang juga mempunyai rasa cinta pada Naruto sebesar rasa cintanya sendiri. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan membatin 'Sepertinya aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Naruto-kun'

"Jangan harap aku akan menyerah buchou" Ucap Akeno dengan nada penuh percaya diri, meskipun dalam hati dia sedih sekali saat mendengar perkataan Naruto dan Sasuke sebentar. Bagaimana dia bisa menang dengan sosok King-nya yang mengingatkan orang yang dicintainya dengan ibunya sendiri dan ditambah mereka berdua memiliki anak perempuan yang cantik dan imut

"Sepertinya aura ketampananku tertular padamu yang jomblo, Naruto" Sindir Sasuke saat melihat persaingan persaingan antara Rias dan Akeno

"Jomblo endasmu. Yang jomblo itu kau bodoh" Ucap Naruto dengan nada marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah sahabat serta saudaranya itu

"Oh iya juga ya. Aku lupa" Balas Sasuke dengan nada tanpa dosa dan membuat Naruto menjambak-jambak rambutnya sambil mengutuk si teme di dekatnya kali ini dan membuat Rias dan Akeno tertawa geli saat melihat tingkah Naruto

"Naruto-kun… Boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Rias

"Tentu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia balik bertanya kepada Rias "Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa Rias-chan?"

"Ano… Kau bilang kan kau bercita-cita menjadi pemimpin di desamu yang bernama _**Hokage**_. Apa tidak apa-apa kau pergi dari desa dan menemuiku disini?" Tanya Rias

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku sudah membuang impianku menjadi seorang _**Hokage**_ "

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya itu impianmu sejak kecil?" Tanya Rias

"Aku memang sangat ingin sekali menjadi _**Hokage**_ … Tapi untuk apa aku menjadi _**Hokage**_ tanpa kau berada disisiku? Itu sama saja seperti aku adalah orang yang tidak lengkap karena tanpamu dan anak kita… Aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpa kau Rias, karena demi janji yang aku katakana padamu aku bisa melewati segala tantangan yang ada diduniaku" Jawab Naruto yang mencubit pelan pipi putrinya dan membuatnya tertawa. Melihat itu dia pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan "Lagipula sebenarnya impianku sebenarnya bukanlah menjadi seorang _**Hokage**_ … Tapi aku ingin para warga di desa mulai mengganggap keberadaanku yang merupakan seorang _**Jinchuuriki**_. Dan setelah aku berhasil mengalahkan pemimpin boneka _**Akatsuki**_ , Pain… Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Jadi tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkan desa, lagipula _**Elemental Nation**_ sudah damai. So, aku bisa tinggal dengan bebas bersamamu dan anak kita Rias-chan"

'Naruto-kun…'

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk…" Ucap Rias, kemudian masuklah Issei, Asia dan Koneko ke dalam ruangan klub

"Yo, Koneko-chan! Lama tidak berjumpa ya" Ucap Naruto yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Koneko

"Ya, Naruto-niichan. Sudah satu tahun kau pergi dengan ero-senseimu itu dan meninggalkan kami semua disini" Balas Koneko dengan datar

"Masih datar seperti biasa" Ucap Naruto yang sweatdrop akan respon dari Koneko

Koneko pun menyeringai sambil memakai cemilannya dan berkata "Kau tahu aku kan nii-chan"

"Siapa dia, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat gadis kecil berambut silver yang berbicara dengan Naruto

"Dia Koneko Toujou, rook dari Rias-chan. Dan dia sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri" Jawab Naruto

"Apa maksudmu dengan rook?" Tanya Sasuke

Naruto pun ingin memberitahu karena dulu sewaktu _**Training Trip**_ dengan Jiraiya, Rias telah menceritakan idenitasnya sebagai iblis dan juga tentang _**Evil Pieces System**_. Tapi dipotong oleh Rias "Biar aku yang jelaskan Naruto-kun"

"Silahkan Rias-chan" Balas Naruto

"Begini, Sasuke-san… Kau tahu kan kalau kami itu iblis?" Tanya Rias

"Tentu saja" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah tahu dari Yuuto… Tapi aku tidak menyangka, dia bisa sangat dekat dengan kalian bertiga yang merupakan iblis. Padahal Naruto itu sangat takut pada hantu"

Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko pun tertawa saat mengingat fakta Naruto yang takut pada hantu terlebih saat Naruto mengira Jiraiya adalah hantu dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Rias. Naruto pun mendeathglare Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang, kemudian dia berkata "Hei jangan samakan iblis dan hantu. Iblis itu bisa dipegang sedangkan hantu itu tidak bisa dan susah untuk dilawan. Tentu saja aku takut ttebayo"

Rias pun menghentikan tawanya saat melihat glare dari Naruto. Kemudian dia berdehem dan berkata "Begini Sasuke-san, kami bangsa iblis memakai system yang bernama _**Evil Pieces**_ untuk mencari anak buah, budak, atau keluarga terserah kau ingin bilang apa yang disebut peerage. Dalam satu peerage, terdiri dari satu King, satu Queen, dua bishop, dua knight, dua rook, dan delapan pawn. King adalah yang terkuat dalam suatu peerage, queen memiliki karakteristik kekuatan dari bidak bishop, rook, dan knight. Bidak bishop adalah bidak yang lebih menonjolkan kekuatan magic. Bidak knight adalah bidak yang memiliki kecepatan luar biasa tapi kurang dalam pertahanan, bidak rook adalah bidak yang memiliki ketahanan tubuh luar biasa tapi kurang dalam kecepatan. Dan bidak pawn tidak memiliki kekuatan yang signifikan tapi saat mereka memasuki daerah lawan, mereka bisa melakukan _**Promotion**_ untuk mengubah bidaknya menjadi bidak queen, bishop, knight, dan rook serta mendapatkan kekuatan khusus semua bidak itu"

'Kalau yang dibilang Rias Gremory itu benar kenapa kecepatan Yuuto masih kurang cepat dibandingkan denganku?' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Tentu saja, aku latihan _**Kenjutsu**_ secara intens dengan Orochimaru dan lagipula _**Sharingan**_ milikku mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca pergerakan Yuuto'

"Hei teme! Kau dengar penjelasan Rias-chan atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan berkata "Berisik kau dobe, tentu saja aku dengar"

"Jadi Rias-chan, mereka berdua bidak barumu selain pemuda pirang ahli pedang itu?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias sambil menunjuk Issei dan Asia

"Ah iya, Naruto-kun. Kau benar" Jawab Rias, kemudiandia melihat Issei dan Asia dan berkata "Kalian berdua… Perkenalkan diri kalian berdua, Issei, Asia"

"Ha'i"

"Perkenalkan Issei Hyoudou, desu. Aku adalah pawn dari Rias Gremory-sama"

"Perkenalkan namaku Asia Argento. Bidakku adalah bishop dari Rias-buchou"

"Hmm… Menarik, menarik" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Issei dan berkata "Kau mempunyai [ **Sacred Gear** ] yang sangat kuat sepertinya Issei-san"

"Iya, Naruto-kun… Dia adalah pemilik [ **Boosted Gear** ], salah satu dari 13 Longinus" Balas Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi dia belum bisa membangkitkan kekuatannya sepenuhnya"

"Hmm, begitu ya…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mungkin itu disebabkan monster yang mendiami [ **Sacred Gear** ] miliknya masih tertidur. Coba kau satukan tinjumu denganku Issei-san. Dan Rias-chan tolong pegang anak kita sebentar"

"Baiklah Naruto-kun" Balas Rias yang sudah mengambil anaknya dari tangan Naruto. Dia pun melihat anaknya kecewa dan ingin menangis karena dia masih ingin digendong oleh ayahnya, kemudian Rias pun berkata "Eittss, jangan nangis ya sayang. Kamu main dulu sama mama, papamu sedang ada urusan"

"Eh, untuk apa Naruto-san?" Tanya Issei

"Sudah lakukan saja" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menyatukan tinjunya dengan Issei dan berkata "Berkonsentrasilah…"

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto-san pada Issei-san?" Tanya Asia dengan nada khawatir

"Jangan khawatir. Dia tahu dengan apa yang dia lakukan…" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula dia ahlinya dalam hal seperti ini"

-Naruto and Issei Mindscape-

Issei dan Naruto pun sampai di tempat berbentuk seperti padang rumput besar. Saat Issei melihat kebelakang, dia pun terkejut saat melihat 9 mahluk raksasa yang berada di belakang Naruto. Saking takutnya, dia pun berteriak

"Holy shit!" Teriak Issei yang kaget serta kaget saat melihat teman-teman _**Bijuu**_ dari Naruto

"Ya, ampun… Berhentilah mengagetkan orang, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kukou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, dan kau juga Kurama" Ucap Naruto yang menghela nafas melihat pawn dari kekasihnya itu ketakutan karena dikagetkan oleh para _**Bijuu**_

" **Maaf gaki** / **Naruto** - **kun** " Balas para bijuu

"Si-Siapa mereka Naruto-san?" Tanya Issei dengan nada takut

"Mereka adalah monster yang mendiami tubuhku sekaligus teman, saudara, keluargaku" Jawab Naruto

" **Kenapa kau membawa dia kesini** , **Naruto**?" Tanya Kurama

"Aku ingin membawa dia bertemu dengan monster-nya, Kurama" Jawab Naruto

" **Apa mungkin itu makhluk yang kau dan dia cari Naruto** - **kun**?" Tanya Matatabi dengan nada sweatdrop sambil melihat naga berwarna merah yang sedang tertidur tidak jauh dari keberadaan mereka semua kali ini

Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat naga merah yang ditunjuk Matatabi, kemudian dia berteriak "Holy shit! Dia sama malasnya dengan Kurama!"

" **Apa katamu gaki**? **Kau sudah bosan hidup ya** " Tanya Kurama yang melihat Naruto dengan tajam

" **Tapi yang dikatakan Naruto** - **kun itu benar** , **Kurama** - **kun**. **Kau ini kan kerjaanmu hanya tidur dari tadi** … **Sama seperti naga di depan kita itu** , **dasar pemalas** " Jawab Matatabi yang langsung di deathglare oleh Kurama tapi dia mengacuhkannya dan membuat para _**Bijuu**_ yang lain tertawa

"Mereka semua gila" Bisik Issei pada Naruto

"Ya memang, tapi jika mereka bertarung bersama denganku… Kami akan menjadi tim yang hebat" Balas Naruto

Naga merah itu pun terbangun karena suara tawa dari para _**Bijuu**_ yang sangat berisik dan menggaanggu, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada marah [ **Siapa yang telah mengganggu tidurku**?]

Dia pun melihat Issei dan berkata [ **Dan kau**? **Mau apa kau disini**? **Apa kau tidak puas dengan kekuatan yang telah aku berikan** ]

"Kau hanya memberiku kekuatan satu kali saja saat melawan Raynare. Apakah kau tidak ingat naga buluk?" Tanya Issei

[ **Berani sekali kau memanggilku** , **Ddraig the Welsh Dragon dengan sebutan naga buluk**. **Kemari kau** , **biar aku cincang** - **cincang tubuhmu**. **Aku tidak peduli meskipun kau adalah pemilik kekuatanku saat ini** ] Balas Ddraig

"Maa, maa… Maaf Ryuu-san, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau melukai peerage dari kekasihku" Ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan Issei yang ketakutan akan ancaman Ddraig sambil menatap Ddraig dengan tatapan datarnya

[ **Siapa kau**? **Dan menyingkirlah** , **ini urusanku dan pemegang kekuatanku**. **Lebih baik kau menyingkir manusia** ] Balas Ddraig

"Aku memang manusia, tapi aku bukan manusia biasa" Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah mengeluarkan rantai berwarna keemasan dari tubuhnya dan melilit Ddraig

Sringggg

Ddraig pun berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi gagal dan membuatnya membatin [ **Ugghh** , **rantai apa ini** … **Ikatan rantai ini kuat sekali** , **bahkan aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku** ]

'Sugoooiii' Batin Issei yang melihat Naruto dengan cool mengikat Ddraig seolah dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengannya

"Kau memang kuat Ryuu-san, tapi sayang sekali para keluargaku… Terlebih Kurama lebih kuat darimu, bahkan dia bisa menghancurkan rantai ini jika dia serius" Ucap Naruto, dan perkataan itu membuat para _**Bijuu**_ terlebih Kurama menyeringai

" **Akhirnya** , **kau sudah mulai hormat padaku gaki** " Ucap Kurama

Naruto pun menaikkan alisnya karena perkataan Kurama, kemudian dia berkata "Terserah kau saja bola bulu"

[ **Jadi apa yang kau ingin lakukan**?] Tanya Ddraig

"Aku hanya ingin kau dan partnermu ini bersatu sehingga dia bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu sepenuhnya, Ryuu-san" Jawab Naruto

[ **Hah** , **kau pikir aku akan bersatu dengan dia begitu saja**?] Tanya Ddraig dengan nada sarkastik, kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Like hell**! **Semua pemegang kekuatanku hanya memanfaatkan kekuatanku untuk tujuannya sendiri** , **terlebih untuk mengalahkan White** - **One**. **Aku sudah muak dengan tipe-tipe orang seperti itu** ]

"Apa kau akan memanfaatkan kekuatan naga ini jika dia memberikan kekuatannya untuk kau kendalikan, Issei-san?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja tidak" Jawab Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pertama kali ingin menguasai kekuatan [ **Boosted Gear** ] milikku untuk membantuku menjadi High-Class Devil dan menjadi raja harem… Tapi setelah penculikan Asia oleh para malaikat jatuh, aku telah berubah pikiran"

Issei pun menghela nafas dan berkata dengan lantang "AKU AKAN MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATAN SACRED GEARKU UNTUK MELINDUNGI ORANG-ORANG YANG KUSAYANGI TERMASUK TEMAN-TEMANKU DAN ASIA-CHAN!"

Ddraig pun terkejut mendengar perkataan Issei, tapi kemudian dia membatin [ **Cih** , **dasar bocah naïf**. **Dia hanya bisa bermimpi tapi untuk apa bermimpi** _…_ **Jika dia tidak bisa mewujudkannya** ]

" **Heh** , **dia sama sepertimu Naruto** " Ucap Kurama yang menunjukkan seringai rubahnya

"Ya, kau benar Kurama. Meskipun dia agak mesum sama seperti Kakashi-sensei dan ero-sennin" Balas Naruto yang membuat wajah Issei facefault, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bagaikan gabungan aku dan ero-sennin. Mesum, tapi sangat menyayangi teman-temannya dan bertekad menjadi kuat demi melindungi teman-temannya"

Issei pun langsung menyeringai setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melihat Ddraig dan berkata "Jadi bagaimana Ryuu-san, apa kau sudah puas dengan jawaban Issei-san?"

[ **Baiklah** , **aku cukup puas dengan jawaban darinya**. **Dan aku akan membiarkan dia memakai kekuatan milikku** ] Jawab Ddraig, dan itu membuat Issei senang bukan main dan Naruto langsung melepaskan ikatan talinya dan membuat Ddrig melanjutkan [ **Tapi jangan senang dulu gaki**. **Aku belum sepenuhnya percaya padamu** … **Jadi aku akan mengawasimu dari balik Sacred Gearmu** , **dan melihat apakah kau bisa membuktikan janjimu itu kepadaku bahwa kau memakai kekuatanku demi kepentingan orang lain dan bukan demi kepentinganku sendiri**. **Sama seperti pendahulumu** ]

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Ddraig" Ucap Issei, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo kita kembali Naruto-san, pasti buchou khawatir sekali padamu"

"Asia-san juga pasti akan khawatir padamu Issei-san" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Ddraig, minna"

[ **Hn** …..]

" **Yaaa** …."

Naruto dan Issei menghilang dari mindscape mereka dan terbangun dari meditasinya. Rias, Akeno dan Asia pun menatap Naruto dan Issei dengan tatapan lega. Saat Naruto melepaskan kepalan tinjunya dari kepalan tinju milik Issei, Sasuke pun melihatnya dan berkata

"Jadi bagaimana, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sukses, teme" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Issei dan berkata "Coba kau gunakan [ **Sacred Gear** ] milikmu, Issei-san"

"Ha'i" Balas Issei, kemudian dia berkata " **Boosted Gear**!"

Tangan kiri Issei pun diselimuti aura berwarna merah, dan kemudian terbentuklah gauntlet berwarna merah dengan gem berwarna hijau di ujungnya. Issei pun yang melihatnya pun berkata "Sugoiii… Aku bisa mengaktifkan [ **Sacred Gear** ] milikku lebih mudah. Terima kasih Naruto-san"

"Sama-sama… Kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Rias-chan atau anggota peeragenya. Jadi kalian adalah bagian dari keluargaku juga" Balas Naruto

"Naruto-niichan, sejak kapan kau bisa memakai _**Senjutsu**_?" Tanya Koneko secara tiba-tiba dengan nada yang bergetar

'Ternyata dia masih punya masalah dengan kekuatan _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku belajar dari kakek katak yang notabennya adalah guru dari ero-sennin, karena ero-sennin tidak bisa mengajariku _**Senjutsu**_ "

"Apa maksudmu ero-sensei / Jiraiya-san tidak bisa mengajarimu Naruto-kun. Dia kan gurumu?" Tanya Koneko dan Akeno, Rias pun yang sudah tahu fakta ini memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sedih

'Naruto-kun…'

"Dia tewas dalam misinya untuk memata-matai ketua _**Akatsuki**_ " Jawab Naruto dengan santai. Dia ingin sekali menangis karena pertanyaan Akeno dan Koneko ini membuka luka lama didalam dirinya yang harus ditinggal mati sosok gurunya yang juga ayah asuh dari dirinya itu. Tapi demi Rias dan juga Aisha, dia berpura-pura kuat dan melanjutkan "Dia mati oleh pemimpin boneka _**Akatsuki**_ yang bernama Pain. Pain sendiri adalah enam orang yang sudah tewas atau kalah oleh ero-sennin kecuali salah satu muridnya yang bernama Yahiko. Dan mereka dikendalikan oleh salah satu murid terkuat Jiraiya yang bernama Nagato"

"Kami mohon maaf telah membuatmu menceritakan ini, nii-chan / Naruto-kun" Ucap Koneko dan Akeno

"Tidak apa-apa" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada santai "Tapi aku penasaran apakah dia bisa dimasukkan ke surga mengingat sifat mesumnya. Aku takutnya baru masuk ke tending, dia langsung ditendang kembali ke luar karena sifat mesumnya"

Akeno dan Koneko pun hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tapi Rias mencubit pinggang Naruto dan berkata "Kau ini… Walau bagaimanapun dia kan gurumu Naruto-kun. Jangan bicara buruk seperti itu tentangnya"

"Ahhh, gomen Rias-chan" Balas Naruto

"Naruto-san, apa itu _**Akatsuki**_?" Tanya Asia

" _ **Akatsuki**_ adalah organisasi jahat yang berniat untuk menculik dan mengambil makhluk kuat yang seharusnya menjadi protector di tempat kami" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Issei dan berkata "Kau lihat sembilan makhluk yang berada di tubuhku kan Issei? Merekalah makhluk yang aku maksud"

"Kalau mereka bertugas mengambil kekuatan itu, kenapa kau bisa mempunyai semua makhluk itu Naruto-san?" Tanya Issei

"Oh… Itu hanya hadiah dari seorang kakek tua karena aku berhasil bersahabat dengan makhluk-makhluk itu" Jawab Naruto dengan nada tidak sopan saat berbicara tentang sang _**Rikudou Sennin**_ , aka Hagoromo Otsutsuki

" **Dasar tidak sopan kau gaki** / **Naruto** …"

"Sasuke-san, apa tanganmu itu benar-benar?" Tanya Asia yang takut saat melihat tangan kiri Sasuke yang tidak ada di tempatnya

"Haa… Tidak usah dipikirkan" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini balasan untuk orang jahat sepertiku… Aku memilih jalan kelam dan penuh dendam dan inilah yang aku dapat"

Kiba ternyata bersembunyi di suatu tempat sambil mengasah pedangnya, kemudian dia mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dan itu membuatnya terkejut dan membatin 'Sasuke-san punya dendam sepertiku, kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku tadi'

Naruto pun sedih saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah scroll dari tas kecilnya. Kemudian dia membuka gulungan itu dan menaruh pergelangan tangannya di dasar gulungan itu dan berkata " **Kai**!"

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata itu, muncullah banyak kunai bermata tiga dan tag fuin disekeliling kunai itu. Sasuke pun menaikkan alisnya saat melihat itu dan berkata "Memangnya kau sudah bisa menggunakan itu, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja bisa, tinggal menempelkan tag fuin ini ke beberapa kunaiku. Maka jutsu ini sudah siap pakai" Jawab Naruto

"Sebenarnya Naruto-kun… Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" Tanya Rias yang sedari tadi sudah menggendong anaknya karena Naruto memberikannya saat dia beradu tinju dengan issei

"Kunai ini adalah perantara dari teknik teleportasi buatan _**Nidaime Hokage**_ dan juga tou-chanku… _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ " Jawab Naruto

"Jadi kau bisa berteleportasi kemanapun dengan teknik itu?" Tanya Rias, kemudian dia membatin 'Kalau dia bisa teknik teleport seperti itu, kenapa dia harus selama ini untuk menemuiku'

"Bisa, tapi sayangnya aku harus menandai sesuatu dengan tag fuin pada tempat yang aku tuju, atau teknik itu tidak akan berhasil" Jawab Naruto

"Jadi Naruto… Kau sudah bisa teknik _**Hiraishin**_ , tapi karena kau belum memberi tanda _**Hiraishin**_ di tempat ini, maka kau tidak bisa kembali kesini dan mengandalkan chakra para _**Bijuu**_?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Aku lupa bertanya padamu, Asia-san… Apa jenis [ **Sacred Gear** ] milikmu?"

"[ **Twilight Healing** ], **Sacred Gear** tipe penyembuhan" Jawab Asia

'Jadi sama seperti Tsunade-baachan dan Sakura ya' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Aku harap dia tidak mewarisi kekuatan monster mereka berdua

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah lingkaran sihir milik klan Gremory yang muncul di dalam klub milik Rias. Dan setelah itu, Naruto dan semua orang disitu pun melihat Sirzech dan Grayfia keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu. Issei pun tidak terkejut melihat maid seksi yang ternyata adalah kakak ipar dari Rias, tapi dia belum pernah melihat Sirzech sama sekali dan itu membuatnya bingung karena persamaan antara Sirzech dan Rias

"Siapa pria itu, kenapa dia bisa mirip dengan buchou?" Tanya Issei

"Dia Sirzech Gremory atau sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai Sirzech Lucifer, kakak dari Rias-chan… Issei" Jawab Naruto yang masih sibuk menempelkan tag fuin ke kunainya

"Ehhhhh!"

'Ekspresinya terlalu berlebihan, aku saja yang mengetahui bahwa aku adalah putra dari _**Yondaime Hokage**_ bukannya kaget malah memukulnya dengan keras' Batin Naruto sambil mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang ayah

"Ini sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan pemimpin utama di Underworld saat ini" Ucap Asia yang menundukkan kepalanya dan memberi hormat pada Sirzech

"Angkat kepalamu Asia Argento. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu" Ucap Sirzech

"Baik Lucifer-sama" Balas Asia

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan disini, onii-sama, onee-sama?" Tanya Rias

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kabar buruk pada kalian terutama kamu Naruto-kun" Jawab Sirzech

"Kabar buruk apa?" Tanya Naruto yang menyudahi kegiatannya untuk sementara

"Raiser-kun mempercepat acara duelnya denganmu besok dan ini berubah menjadi kau melawan Raiser dan para peeragenya" Jawab Sirzech

"Apaaa!" Teriak Rias, kemudian dia berkata "Itu tidak adil onii-sama… Bagaimana bisa kau mengizinkannya?"

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya klan Phenex bersikeras karena dia takut mereka dipermalukan kalau heir mereka dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia sepertimu Naruto-kun. Jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" Jawab Sirzech dengan nada sedih

"Jadi dia menggunakan cara ini untuk melawanku, hmm…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu akan aku terima permainannya"

"Tapi Naruto-kun…"

"Tidak apa-apa Rias-chan" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya aku bisa mengalahkan mereka semua… Tapi aku bisa meminta satu hal padamu, Sirzech"

"Tentu" Balas Sirzech, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau boleh tahu apa keinginanmu Naruto-kun?"

"Aku ingin kau mengizinkan sahabatku ikut dalam pertandingan itu jadi 2 orang melawan Raiser dan para peeragenya. Sasuke akan melawan para peerage Raiser, dan aku akan melawan Raiser sendiri" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Sesuai rencana semula kan?"

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san?" Tanya Grayfia yang baru membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Temanmu itu kan…"

"Jangan khawatir" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Walaupun hanya memakai satu tangan, Sasuke adalah pendekar pedang terhebat yang pernah aku lawan"

"Iya… Naruto-san benar Grayfia-sama" Ucap Kiba yang baru masuk ke ruangan klub, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sasuke-san bisa mendesakku walaupun aku menggunakan kecepatan bidak Knight-ku. Dan aku belum lihat dia serius saat melawanku"

'Dia mendesak murid dari Souji dan dia belum serius… Menarik, menarik'

'Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan…'

"Yare, yare… Kalian terlalu berlebihan" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga bisa seperti ini karena aku banyak berlatih seperti Naruto"

"Lagipula, aku punya senjata khusus untuk melawan yakitori itu. Tada!" Teriak Naruto yang mengangkat kunai _**Hiraishin**_ miliknya

"Memangnya apa khususnya senjata kecil itu?" Tanya Grayfia dengan nada bingung

"DODGE!" Teriak Naruto yang melemparkan kunainya ke arah Grayfia dan bisa dihindari olehnya meskipun dengan ekspresi panik karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba melemparkan kunainya ke kepalanya begitu saja

Srrriiiinnggg

Grayfia pun ingin sekali memarahi Naruto, tapi dia dibuat terkejut dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang disertai dengan kilatan berwarna kuning dan membuatnya membatin 'Kemana dia pergi?'

"Kau merindukanku Grayfia-san?" Bisik Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul disertai dengan kilatan kuning di belakang tubuh Grayfia

'Cepat sekali… Sejak kapan dia berpindah ke belakangku / Grayfia-chan seperti itu?' Batin Grayfia dan Sirzech terutama Grayfia yang jantungnya serasa copot saat tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakangnya seperti itu

"Kunai ini aku pasang segel fuin _**Jikukan**_ … Jadi aku bisa berteleportasi kemanapun kunai ini berada" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Soal Sasuke jangan khawatir padanya. Kekuatan sebenarnya bukan berasal dari kaki atau tangannya… Tapi matanya. Hmm, tapi… Jika kau ingin melihat kekuatan mata Sasuke, lihat saja besok. Karena aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya. Karena itu rahasia"

'Cih dasar tukang pamer' Batin Sasuke yang memakan tomat yang dia keluarkan dari tas-nya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum saat Naruto membanggkan mata _**Sharingan**_ dan _**Rinnegan**_ miliknya

-To Be Continued-

Damrieo: Bukan ngarang, tapi pendeskripsiannya beda. Kalo di ane, limbo itu dunia orang mati di shinobi world. Tapi bagi manga dan anime, limbo itu tempat dunia tembus pandang tempat Madara menciptakan klon tidak terlihatnya. Jadi limbo bukan nama jurus aja. Yah ane juga enggak nyangka vroh, padahal pair super duper mainstream, Naru x Rias x Akeno sama Sasu x Sona x Tsuba

Jubbi: Rias dan Akeno udah pasti, kalo Hinata kayaknya enggak deh

Namefrenz: Hinata dan Sakura pergi ke dunia DxD tapi berbeda tujuan. Dan note, di fic ini abis ditinggal Sasu dan Sakura pergi ke DxD… Dia udah enggak suka lagi sama Sasu. Sepertinya ane terpaksa buat NaruSasu jadi iblis di fic ini

Adam Muhammad 980: Kayaknya enggak bisa deh

Agi Summimura: SasuSona abis fight NaruSasu vs Raiser

Gembong21: Sebenarnya mau diskip aja, tapi ane liat review di fic apa gitu. Disana ada scene di Naruto tapi enggak ditulis dan diskip dan dibilang author males. Yah terpaksa, ane buat rinci… Itu juga sampe Minato ngeluarin _**Shiki Fujin**_ doang

Hyuuhi Ga Ara: Masalah flashback sudah ane tulis alasannya di balasan review Gembong21. NaruSasu jadi iblis… Terpaksa, enggak mungkin dong ane pake system manusia abadi kaya fic The Shinobi sama Naruto DxD Chronicles

Uchiha Madara: Hahaha, thanks atas sarannya. Ane belum sakit akhir-akhir ini tapi thanks atas doanya. Yang bikin males itu kadang dilemma antara bikin fic atau namatin Final Fantasy XII loh hohohohoho

Adhi: Gak bakal hiatus, insya Allah

Kainan: Yup tunggu aja besok NaruSasu vs Raiser and the Gank

Uchiha Ryuga: Irina dan Xenovia buat Issei aja dah. Dan Rossweisse, ada kejutan buat si jomblo cantik nan seksi ini tapi bukan jadi pair NaruSasu

Kuro-s: Udah. Bisa jadi, bisa jadi

Ayub Pratama 792: Ngikutin tapi kayanya awal-awal doang deh

Shizuka: Itu Akeno cuma keinget sama Jiraiya waktu masih _**Training Trip**_ sama Naruto di dunia DxD. Dia kan perginya sama Jiraiya, masa yang muncul Kakashi

Devan Boy Steln: Kasian, nanti Sirzech mati si Grayfia jadi janda terus si Millicas jadi yatim serta Underworld kebingungan lagi buat milih siapa yang bakal jadi Maou Lucifer. Orang sedih mulu, tiap baca di aslinya ya pas baca di fic malah humor jadinya. Buseet! Kalawarner udah koid vroh. NaruRias nanti anaknya si Aisha kaya Kurumu dong, terus anak NaruAkeno sadist level max, dan anak SasuSonaTsuba jadi kaya tembok beton gedung pencakar langit. Jirr

EdyBrr: Tapi di fic ini memang awalnya Naru udah suka sama RiasAkeno tapi dia lebih intimate sama Rias karena dia ngingetin sama ibunya meskipun pas waktu itu dia belum tahu

Guest: Kalo diskip nanti dibilang males kaya author di fic apa gitu. Ane lupa namanya

Kanzaki Yuki: Mungkin Naru bakali ngeluarin _**Rasengan**_ di The Last Tower yang gabungan sama Minato

Reyfani359: Ane memang agak kurang di konflik. Sigh

Darknamikaze SS: Karena Rias tanpa Akeno itu kaya the tanpa gula. Lolz, sorry jadi ngaco

Uzumaki75: Liat aja, Raiser curang disini tapi Naru juga enggak kalah licik

Zien Nanaze: Yah, ane males aja kalo liat fic yang setiap adegannya diskip. Jadi enggak ane skip

Paramartha Uzumaki45: Padahal mainstream loh

Aditya Pratama 081131: Yah itu kurang greget, soalnya engaak kaya Kakashi. Naru gak bisa nyalurin _**Raiton**_ ke teknik _**Sennen Goroshi**_ miliknya

Neko Twins Kagamine: NaruAkeno sebentar lagi kok abis pembicaraan intens antara dia sama Rias

Michael Gabriel 455: Ketemu di Naru x Raiser fight mungkin

Revan of Shit Lord: Yah, nanti kasian Ravel khukhukhu

The Kids no OppAi: Kan waktu itu portalnya kebuka tong. Dan soal flashback cuma kematian NaruKushi aja kok. Itu hanyalah ide liar dari saya sebagai author hahahahaha

Rikudo248: Ini kayaknya udah ada humor, maaf kalo garing

Nah karena nanti NaruSasu bakal ane rubah menjadi iblis… Ane bakal buat susunan Evil Pieces-nya

King: Naruto Uzumaki

Queen: Sara

Bishop: Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki

Rook: Rock Lee, Gaara

Knight: Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake

Pawn: Shikamaru Nara, Sai

Buat Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, dan Sakura bakal ane jelasin kenapa bisa dateng ke dunia DxD di chapter mendatang. Sara ane buat special, ane soalnya suka char Sara meskipun di fic ini gak bakal jadi pasangan Naru. Kalau sisa pawn, mending cukup dua atau ditambah anggota baik _**Akatsuki**_ atau enggak? Kaya Itachi, Obito, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan… Kalo bisa silahkan masukkan aja. Vote dan review kalian akan sangat mendukung saya loh


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima sama Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x , Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, and many pair inside

Chapter 4: Naruto and Sasuke vs Team Raiser

Setelah pertemuan kedua Naruto dengan Sirzech dan Grayfia… Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya pagi-pagi, dan dia menghela nafas saat melihat Rias tidur disebelahnya dengan kebiasaan anehnya yang mulai kumat, yaitu memakai busana apapunpun. Kemudian dia pergi ke halaman ruang klub milik Rias dan dia melihat Sasuke yang berlatih disana… Melihat itu, Naruto pun mengajak Sasuke untuk berlatih tanding. Beberapa lama, kemudian mereka pun berhenti karena dari pertarungan itu tidak ada yang kalah dan tidak ada yang menang

"Hosh, hosh… Kau masih hebat ternyata teme, meskipun kau hanya memakai sebelah tanganmu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Seperti yang kuduga"

"Kau juga sama dobe" Balas Sasuke

Naruto dan Sasuke pun duduk, kemudian Naruto melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Sasuke… Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Kau ingin bertanya apa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kenapa kau tidak mau dipasangkan tangan artificial yang dibuat Tsunade-baachan untuk menggantikan tanganmu yang putus saat pertarungan kita di Lembah Akhir satu tahun silam?" Tanya balik Naruto

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya kan Naruto" Jawab Sasuke

"Aku tahu…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi… Kau sudah berubah Sasuke. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu, jadi kau tidak perlu membayar dosamu lagi. Aku, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, dan semua warga _**Konoha**_ dan para shinobi desa besar lain sudah memaafkanmu. Kau tidak perlu menebus dosamu lagi Sasuke"

'Arigatou Naruto… Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik' Batin Sasuke yang mengulur senyum tulusnya, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Rencana apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung

"Cih, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa kalau sekarang adalah hari pertarungan kita dengan calon tunangan kekasihmu itu Naruto" Jawab Sasuke dengan kesal karena kebodohan temannya ini

"Tenang saja hahahaha. Aku berencana akan menggunakan teknik _**Rasengan**_ gabungan yang kulakukan dengan ayahku saat aku dan Tim 7 kecuali Kakashi-sensei menjalankan misi dan membuatku dan Yamato-taichou terperangkap di masa lalu dan membuatku bisa melihat tou-chan di masa lalu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Jangan bilang kau akan menggunakan _**Susanoo**_ dan _**Amaterasu**_ untuk melawan mereka? Kedua jurus itu terlalu overkill kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak perlu _**Susanoo**_ dan _**Amaterasu**_ untuk melawan mereka. Tapi sepertinya _**Kusanagi**_ yang aku alirkan listrik dari _**Chidori**_ serta _**Sunshin**_ sepertinya cukup" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau kan sudah bertanya kepadaku, sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya kepadamu Naruto"

"Kau bukannya sudah bertanya kepadaku, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, tapi dia langssung ciut setelah dibalas glare oleh Sasuke

"Itu bukan aku anggap sebagai pertanyaan" Jawab Sasuke

"Ya, ya, ya, kau menang… Jadi apa yang akan kau tanyakan?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau tahu kan kalau kekasihmu, Rias itu iblis?" Tanya Sasuke, kemudian Naruto menggangguk sebagai balasan. Melihat itu Sasuke pun menghela nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan "Sebagaimana yang kita tahu dari Rias dan Akeno, iblis dan manusia mempunyai batas umur yang terlampau jauh. Bisa saja kau meninggal karena usia tapi Rias masih tetap hidup kan… Jadi apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Apa kau akan berubah menjadi iblis demi cintamu kepada dia"

"Aku belum kepikiran" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya "Tapi menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kalau menurutku sih kau berubah saja menjadi iblis. Apa kau kepikiran kalau Rias pasti akan sangat sedih saat kematianmu tiba karena kau ini manusia dan umurmu akan berbeda jauh dengan dia?" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata "Ayo kita kembali… Aku sudah lelah karena sparring denganmu tadi"

"Hn…"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun kembali ke dalam dan mereka pun sarapan dengan makanan yang dibuat oleh Rias. Memang setelah ditinggal oleh Naruto, satu tahun silam… Rias mulai belajar memasak dari ibu dan juga kakak iparnya. Saat ditanya alasannya, dia hanya membalas kalau dia ingin merubah dirinya saja. Saat Naruto memakan makanannya, dia pun melihat Rias yang sedang meletakkan makanan yang dibuatnya dan berkata

"Oh ya, Rias-chan. Aisha dimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia masih tidur, Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia duduk dibangkunya dan berkata "Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah siap untuk pertandingan nanti malam?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Naruto

"Apa perlu akan mengirim Yuuto dan Issei untuk membantu kau dan Sasuke-san?" Tanya Rias

"Itu tidak perlu, Rias-san" Jawab Sasuke yang mewakili Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen buatan kekasihnya itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan si dobe ini sudah cukup untuk melawan dia"

"Tapi Sasuke-san… Dia itu licik, kalian melawan dia dan para peeragenya yang sudah lengkap" Ucap Rias

"Jangan khawatir Rias-chan" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika dia melawan dengan kuantitas, maka aku dan Sasuke akan melawan mereka dengan kualitas"

Di kediaman klan Gremory, tepatnya di dalam ruangan Sirzech. Venelana, Lucius, Sirzech, dan Grayfia saat ini sedang mendiskusikan pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Raiser yang ternyata berubah menjadi Naruto dan Sasuke melawan Raiser dan para peeragenya

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau mengizinkan sahabat dari Naruto-kun untuk ikut andil dalam pertandingan Naruto-kun melawan Raiser-kun dan para peeragenya?" Tanya Venelana pada Sirzech

"Tidak apa-apa okaa-sama… Lagipula dia kan yang curang terlebih dahulu, tiba-tiba mengubah ajakan duel satu lawan satu dari Naruto-kun menjadi pertarungan Raiser dan para peeragenya melawan Naruto-kun" Jawab Sirzech

"Tapi bagaimana jika klan Phenex protes akan hal ini?" Tanya Venelana

"Kalau mereka protes, berarti mereka keterlaluan okaa-sama. Bayangkan saja, walaupun Naruto-kun menambahkan sahabatnya tetap saja jumlah dari Raiser-kun yang masih tetap lebih banyak dari mereka" Jawab Sirzech

"Tapi apa kau yakin tentang ini, Sirzech? Karena bukannya yang kudengar dari Grayfia bahwa sahabat dari Naruto-kun itu kau tahu…" Ucap Lucius

"Aku tahu kalau dia cacat dan hanya mempunyai satu tangan otou-sama, tapi sepertinya kemampuan dari sahabat dari Naruto-kun yang bernama Sasuke-san menutupi kekuatannya dengan fisiknya yang hanya bertangan satu itu" Potong Sirzech

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu Sirzech?" Tanya Lucius

"Maksudku… Siapa sangka kalau Sasuke-san yang hanya bertarung dengan satu tangan saja bisa mengalahkan murid dari Souji yang bernama Yuuto Kiba dalam adu pedang bahkan mengalahkannya saat dia sedang memakai kecepatan kudanya" Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia melihat istrinya dan berkata "Benar kan Grayfia-chan?"

"Itu benar, Sirzech-sama" Jawab Grayfia

'Dan aku penasaran dengan kekuatan mata Sasuke-san yang diberitahukan oleh Naruto-kun' Batin Sirzech

"Ara, ternyata Naruto-kun dan sahabatnya itu benar-benar menarik. Eh, Lucius-kun?" Tanya Venelana

"Kau benar…" Jawab Lucius, kemudian dia berkata "Sepertinya dunia ini akan semakin menarik dengan adanya mereka berdua"

Kembali lagi ke Kuoh Academy… Naruto yang sudah selesai sarapan dengan makanan buatan kekasihnya, Rias pun langsung kembali ke halaman klub ORC untuk mencoba teknik yang akan dia pakai untuk melawan Raiser dengan Sasuke yang penasaran dan melihat akan seperti apa jurus yang katanya _**Rasengan**_ gabungan antara Naruto dan ayahnya, Minato Namikaze

" _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuat handseal andalannya

Boooooffff

Setelah itu muncul satu buah bunshin di sebelah kanan Naruto. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun membatin sambil menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung 'Untuk apa dia membuat bunshin… Bukannya dia sudah bisa melakukan _**Rasengan**_ tanpa bantuan bunshin saat dia masih dalam _**Base Form**_ "

"Ayo kita lakukan…" Ucap Naruto pada bunshinnya

"Hn…"

Naruto pun membuat _**Rasengan**_ berwarna biru di tangan kanannya, dan bunshinnya membuat _**Rasengan**_ berwarna hijau di tangan kirinya. Kemudian mereka menyatukan _**Rasengan**_ itu dan membuatnya semakin besar dan besar. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun membatin ' _ **Rasengan**_ macam apa itu? Besar sekali… Meskipun tidak sebesar, _**Chou**_ - _ **Oodama Rasengan**_ … Tapi kekuatannya sangat kuat. Bahkan _**Rasengan**_ ini membuat putaran tornado yang intinya berada pada _**Rasengan**_ gabungan Naruto dan bunshinnya… Menarik'

" _ **Taikyoku Rasengan**_!" Ucap Naruto dan bunshinnya yang mengarahkan _**Rasengan**_ gabungan mereka ke depan. Dan _**Rasengan**_ itu membuat gelombang kejut dan terus melaju ke depan dan menghancurkan beberapa bangunan Akademi di Kuoh serta menghancurkan kaca-kaca jendelanya

"Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menghancurkan sekolah itu baka!" Teriak Sasuke dengan nada jengkel yang sudah pergi ke arah Naruto dan menjitaknya dengan keras sampai dia terjatuh ke tanah dan membuat bunshinnya menghilang

"Naruto-kun… Apa yang kau lakukan ini?" Tanya Rias yang datang mendatangi Naruto dengan memakai baju seragam sekolahnya, kemudian dari tubuhnya keluar aura kehitaman dan rambutnya berkibaran dengan liar tanda dia memasuki semacam _**Habanero Mode**_ , kemudian dia berteriak dengan kesal "Kau telah menghancurkan sekolahku!"

Gulp

"Ri-Rias, aku bisa jelaskan" Ucap Naruto dengan nada ketakutan saat melihat Rias berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian Rias pun menjewer telinga Naruto dengan keras dan menyeretnya ke dalam "Arrrrrrggggghhhhh!"

Beberapa lama, kemudian… Naruto pun duduk di bangku ruang klubnya bersama dengan Sasuke, Yuuto, Issei, Koneko, dan Asia sambil memegang telinganya yang sangat merah karena jeweran super dari Rias.

"Jadi Naruto-san… Sekolah tadi hancur karena jurusmu?" Tanya Issei sambil menatap Naruto yang menggangguk pelan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sugoiii…."

"Issei, kau bisa diam…" Ucap Rias dengan _**Habanero Mode**_ miliknya yang masih aktif, kemudian dia dia melanjutkan "Kalau tidak, aku akan menyiksamu dengan _**Power of Destruction**_ milikku"

"I-Iya buchou…" Balas Issei, kemudian dia membatin sambil menatap Rias 'Hiii! Buchou sangat mengerikan hari ini, aku turut berduka pada telingamu hari ini, Naruto-san'

'Kaa-chan… Sampai kapan kau merasuki tubuh Rias-chan?' Batin Naruto yang meneguk ludah karena tatapan mengerikan yang muncul dari Rias

'Buchou mengerikan sekali hari ini…' Batin Yuuto, Koneko, dan Asia

"Ara, sebenarnya apa sih yang Naruto-kun lakukan tadi sampai-sampai kau bisa menghancurkan sekolah seperti itu, fufufufu?" Tanya Akeno sambil melihat Naruto

"Aku cuma mencoba jurus untuk melawan si Yakitori itu, Akeno-chan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak tahu, kekuatan jurus itu lebih besar daripada yang aku ingat sampai-sampai bisa menjebol kekkai yang menutupi ruangan klub kalian hehehehe. Aku minta maaf, terutama padamu Rias-chan"

Aura kegelapan di tubuh Rias pun menghilang, kemudian dia berkata "Baiklah, aku maafkan kau Naruto-kun… Tapi tolong jangan lakukan hal ini lagi, nanti aku bisa berurusan dengan Sona"

"Siapa itu Sona, Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Ah dia sahabatku sekaligus rivalku… Sama seperti kau dan Sasuke-san lah, Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada malas "Dia adalah salah satu heiress dari klan di Underworld… Tapi dia menggunakan nama Souna Shitori disini dan dia menjabat menjadi ketua OSIS disini. Pasti dia sebentar lagi kesini karena masalah ini"

Tok

Tok

Tok

'Sudah kuduga…' Batin Rias, kemudian dia berkata "Masuk…"

Setelah itu masuklah dua sosok gadis. Yang satu berambut pendek dan berwarna hitam dan memakai kacamata dan yang satunya berambut hitam panjang dan juga memakai kacamata. Kemudian Issei yang melihat itu pun berkata "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini kaichou, fuku-kaichou?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, siapa sebenarnya yang membuat sebagian sekolah ini hancur dan membuat sekolah terpaksa diliburkan selama 1 hari?" Tanya Sona dengan datar

'Datar sekali gadis ini… Cocok sekali dia dan Sasuke. Sifat pendiamnya sama-sama seperti tembok' Batin Naruto yang sweatdrop, kemudian dia mengambil nafas sebentar dan berkata "Aku yang melakukannya"

"Kau…" Ucap Sona dengan nada tidak percaya, kemudian dia membatin 'Apa mungkin? Aku merasa dia hanyalah manusia biasa saja… Tapi apa dia benar-benar bisa melakukan itu?'

Sona pun melihat Rias dan berkata "Jadi siapa dia Rias? Apa dia salah satu anggota peeragemu?"

"Apa maksudmu, berkata seperti itu kaichou? Apa kau merupakan iblis juga… Sama seperti buchou?" Tanya Asia dan Issei yang penasaran karena perkataan Sona karena mereka masih belum yakin atas perkataan Rias barusan pada Naruto

"Itu benar, aku adalah high-class devil sama seperti Rias" Jawab Sona dan itu membuat Asia dan Issei terkejut. Kemudian Sona melanjutkan "Nama asliku sebenarnya bukan Souna Shitori, tapi Sona Sitri… Heiress dari klan Sitri, salah satu dari klan besar di Underworld. Dan disebelahku yan sering kalian panggil Fuku-Kaichou ini atau Tsubaki Shinra adalah queenku"

"Oh ya, Sona… Dia ini bukan anggota peerageku" Ucap Rias yang sudah pindah dari bangkunya dan duduk disebelah Naruto dan memeluknya dengan pelan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi dia adalah kekasihku yang aku ceritakan padamu waktu itu"

"Jadi dia adalah ayah dari Aisha?" Tanya Sona

"Iya" Jawab Rias

"Sebenarnya siapa itu Aisha, kaichou?" Tanya Tsubaki

"Dia adalah anakku, Tsubaki" Jawab Rias, dan perkataan itu membuat Tsubaki shock karena dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Rias sudah memiliki anak. Jadi sudah terkuak sekarang, kenapa dia selalu mendengar tangisan atau suara tertawa bayi setiap dia melintas ke ruang klub dari Rias. Kemudian Rias yang melihat ini melanjutkan "Aku memang sudah mempunyai anak sejak satu tahun silam… Tapi hanya aku dan para peerageku, Sona, dan Sairaorg yang mengetahui tentang ini"

"Tapi Rias, kenapa kekasihmu ini menghancurkan sekolah kita? Kau tahu kan pasti orang tua siswa yang lain pada curiga karena tiba-tiba sekolah ini meliburkan seluruh siswa dan siswinya. Apalagi kehancuran yang timbul karena peristiwa tadi sangat kuat" Ucap Sona

"Sona-san… Aku mohon maafkan sahabatku yang baka ini. Tadi dia ingin mencoba jurusnya untuk melawan seseorang yang akan mengambil dua orang yang dicintainya dari sisinya. Jadi aku mohon, mengertilah kondisi dia ini. Aku dan dia akan bertanggung jawab untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dia buat" Ucap Sasuke yang memberi pembelaan pada Naruto

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sona yang melihat sosok yang berbicara padanya tadi meskipun dia harus menahan diri agar wajahnya tidak memerah saat melihat wajah tampan Sasuke 'Tampannya…'

Belum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sona, perkataan dia pun dipotong oleh Naruto yang jengkel karena dia telah memanggilnya baka "Kampret kau teme! Tidak usah memanggilku baka juga kan?"

"Urusai! Masih untung ada yang membelamu, dobe. Dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih" Balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah, kemudian dia melihat Sona dan berkata sambil menunjuk Naruto "Maaf tentang itu… Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha, manusia biasa dan juga sahabat juga saudara tidak sedarah makhluk absurd ini"

'Sudah tampan, sopan lagi… Benar-benar criteria cowok idamanku' Batin Sona yang memerah wajahnya setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke

'Ara, sepertinya kaichou juga menyukai Uchiha-san. Aku juga tidak akan kalah kaichou' Batin Tsubaki yang berhasil menyadari kenapa wajah Sona memerah secara tiba-tiba

"Siapa yang kau bilang makhluk absurd, teme?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja kau, dobe" Jawab Sasuke dengan santai

"Kau ingin berkelahi ya?" Tanya Naruto

"Siapa takut" Balas Sasuke dengan nada menantang

"Ittaaiii!" Teriak mereka berdua karena mereka berdua dijewer oleh seseorang

"Rias-chan…" Ucap Naruto yang menyadari pelaku penjewerannya adalah Rias

"Kau ingin merasakan jeweranku yang tadi ya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat

Gulp

"Ti-Tidak, Rias-chan" Jawab Naruto dengan nada ketakutan

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendapati pelaku penjewerannya adalah Sona pun berkata dengan nada marah "Woy! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa kau menjewer telingaku?"

"Karena kau itu sangat berisik, Sasuke-san" Jawab Sona

"Cepat lepaskan jeweranmu itu, gadis berkacamata" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melihat tatapan Sona dan Tsubaki yang menggelap. Dia pun menyadari kebodohannya dan membatin 'Sial… Sepertinya aku salah omong'

"Tadi kau bilang apa Sasuke-san?" Tanya Sona dan Tsubaki yang keduanya sudah diselimuti aura kemarahan yang sangat kuat dan membuat Sasuke merinding. Yup, Sasuke Uchiha merinding saudara-saudara karena kemarahan dua sosok feminim di depannya

"Bisa kita bicarakan ini baik-baik" Balas Sasuke dengan nada ketakutan, kemudian Sona dan Tsubaki menjewer dan memilin telinga Sasuke sampai dia kesakitan "Wadawww! Sialan kau dobe!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun terlepas dari neraka yang disebabkan oleh 3 orang gadis yang menurut mereka kalau sedang marah mereka sangat mengerikan. Setelah itu mereka pun berlatih untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pertarungannya dengan Raiser. Saat malam tiba, Grayfia pun muncul dan memberikan kertas teleportasi untuk Naruto dan Sasuke, dan mereka berdua datang ke Underworld. Dan itu membuat para penontong pertandingan tersebut terutama Raiser dan para peeragenya terkejut bukan main karena ternyata yang menjadi lawan dari Raiser dan para peeragenya adalah sosok manusia biasa

"Kalian manusia rendahan… Pergilah! Kau akan mati dengan cepat"

"Kau membiarkan manusia melawan high-class devil… Apa kau gila Lucifer-sama?"

"Hah, paling mereka akan mati dengan cepat"

Sasuke pun marah saat mendengar perkataan orang-orang itu, tapi Naruto menepuk pundaknya dan berbisik "Diamkan saja mereka… Orang seperti itu tidak perlu kita ladeni, Sasuke"

"Hn, kau benar juga Naruto" Balas Sasuke

"Pengecut… Jadi kau membawa teman untuk pertandingan kita?" Tanya Raiser dengan nada meremehkan

"Kau sendiri…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukannya ini duel satu lawan satu, tapi kenapa kau membawa kelompokmu melawanku. Jadi siapa yang pengecut sebenarnya, yakitori?"

"Kau…" Ucap Raiser yang mengepalkan tangannya karena perkataan Naruto

"Berani sekali kau menghina kakakku yang merupakan heir dari klan Phenex seperti itu" Ucap gadis kecil berambut pirang berbentuk seperti bor yang menatap tajam Naruto

"Diamlah bocah…" Ucap Sasuke dengan sinis, dengan mata _**Sharingan**_ miliknya sudah memasuki mode tiga tomoe… Dan itu membuat gadis kecil itu takut, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sahabatku ini sedang berbicara dengan kakakmu yang pengecut itu, jadi jangan ikut campur"

"Kau! Akan kubunuh kau" Teriak Raiser yang sudah melemparkan bola api besar pada Sasuke

" _ **Chidorigatana**_ : _**Kusanagi no Tsurugi**_!" Gumam Sasuke yang sudah mengalirkan chakra _**Raiton**_ miliknya ke pedang _**Kusanagi**_ miliknya dan langsung menebas bola api milik Raiser dan membuatnya terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian

'Tidak mungkin…' Batin Raiser dan para peeragenya

"Apa benar, dia hanya manusia biasa'

"Sudah Sasuke… Kita buktikan kekuatan kita di pertandingan… Kita buktikan apa yang akan menang, kualitas atau kuantitas" Ucap Naruto

"Hn…"

Naruto dan Sasuke serta Raiser dan para peeragenya pun naik ke atas arena. Setelah itu Grayfia muncul didalam arena dan membuat semacam kekkai dari dalam arena itu. Dan dia memberikan peraturan pertandingan pada mereka berdua. Setelah itu dia pun meninggalkan arena dan memulai pertandingannya

"Kenapa kau tidak memulai, yakitori?" Tanya Naruto

"Cih kalian berdua saja yang duluan" Jawab Raiser santai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Seperti kalian dua manusia rendahan bisa melukaiku saja terutama rekanmu yang cacat itu. Benar kan?"

"Kau benar Raiser-sama"

"Pertandingan ini akan kita menangkan dengan mudah"

"Sepertinya yang bisa diperhitungkan hanya si pirang itu saja. Rekannya itu mana bisa mengalahkan kita dengan dua tangan"

'Sialan… Berani-beraninya mereka menghina Sasuke' Batin Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya

'Naruto-kun…' Batin Rias yang melihat kekasihnya menahan amarahnya karena musuh didepannya sudah menghina dan mencaci-maki sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara itu

'Sasuke-kun…' Batin Sona dan Tsubaki yang menahan amarah saat mendengar perkataan Raiser dan para peeragenya yang telah menghina Sasuke karena dia hanya memiliki satu tangan

"Tahan amarahmu, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu membuang-buang tenagamu untuk makhluk lemah dan idiot seperti mereka" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengalirkan chakra _**Raiton**_ ke pedangnya dan membuat para peerage Raiser marah. Kemudian dia berkata "Kau urus saja Raiser. Aku akan menyelesaikan antek-anteknya dengan cepat"

Wuuuusssshhh

'Dimana dia…' Batin salah seorang peerage Raiser yang melihat Sasuke menghilang secara tiba-tiba, kemudian dia terkejut saat melihat Sasuke muncul di depannya dan menebasnya dan membuatnya berteriak "Arrrrrgggghhhhh!"

[ **Satu pawn dari Raiser Phenex** - **sama telah gugur** ]

'Cepat sekali...' Batin salah seorang penduduk di Underworld yang melihat aksi Sasuke

[ **Satu pawn dari Raiser Phenex** - **sama telah gugur** ]

[ **Satu pawn dari Raiser Phenex** - **sama telah gugur** ]

'Sial… Dia cepat sekali' Batin Raiser yang melihat kecepatan Sasuke yang seperti kilat. Jangan salahkan Sasuke tentang hal ini, dia sudah terbiasa berlatih menggunakan _**Gravity Seals**_ dan membuatnya selalu cepat dalam pertarungan terutama pertarungannya melawan Kaguya dan Naruto di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4

'Sasuke-kun… Kau sungguh kuat dan cepat' Batin Sona dan Tsubaki yang takjub akan pertarungan Sasuke

Kemudian Sasuke pun dihadapkan oleh 5 pawn Raiser yang tersisa, kemudian Sasuke pun menyeringai dan berkata "Jadi kalian akan mengeroyokko?". Kemudian dia membuat handseal dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata "Tapi maaf… Perjuangan kalian sampai disini saja, para gadis. _**Katon**_ : _**Goryuuka no Jutsu**_!"

Boooooommmm

[ **Lima pawn Raiser Phenex** - **sama sudah gugur** ]

"Sial…" Ucap Raiser yang melihat kalahnya 5 pawn-nya dengan satu jurus milik sang Uchiha terakhir. Kemudian dia melihat dua Knightnya dan berkata "Karlamine, Siris… Cepat kalahkan dia"

"Ha'i, Raiser-sama" Balas mereka berdua dan mereka pun langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke

'Hn… Jadi dia mengeluarkan Knightnya' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia mengaktifkan _**Sharingan**_ miliknya dan berkata 'Saatnya untuk menggunakan _**Sharingan**_ '

Karlamine pun menyerang Sasuke dengan pedangnya, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke selalu menghindar dengan mudah dan membuatnya membatin 'Kenapa dia bisa membaca gerakanku?'

"Aku yang akan sekarang akan menyerangnya Karlamine" Ucap Siris yang menebas Sasuke dengan pedang dua tangannya, _**Zweihander**_ … Tapi dia menghindarinya dengan mudah, dan dia pun menggunakan kecepatan kilatnya dan muncul di belakang Siris dan menghujamkan _**Kusanagi**_ ke bagian belakang tubuh Siris dan membuatnya berteriak "Arrrrrgggghhhh!"

[ **Satu knight dari Raiser Phenex** - **sama telah gugur** ]

"Siris!" Teriak Karlamine saat melihat temannya diteleportasikan oleh Grayfia setelah dirinya tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan tadi, kemudian dia melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Akan aku bunuh kau"

"Kalau kau bisa nona" Balas Sasuke dengan _**Sharingan**_ miliknya yang masih aktif

Sirzech pun melihat pertandingan tersebut dari bangku khusus yang disiapkan untuk para _**Yondai Maou**_ dan dia pun berkata pada teman-temannya "Sasuke-san benar-benar hebat, bukan begitu Serafall?"

"Kau benar Sirzech" Balas Serafall, kemudian dia melihat adiknya Sona dari situ yang sangat serius melihat Sasuke. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan membatin 'Ara, sepertinya imoutoku telah jatuh cinta. Kalau benar, aku akan membantumu So-tan. Tenang saja'

"Ini bukan pertandingan lagi, tapi seperti pembantaian" Ucap sosok pria yang duduk disebelah Serafall, kemudian dia melihat Sirzech dan berkata "Aku penasaran, darimana kau mendapatkan orang ini Sirzech?"

"Ah… Dia ini adalah sahabat dari kekasih adikku yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Dia memintaku untuk mengizinkannya bergabung dalam pertarungan karena Raiser bertindak curang dengan cara membuat para peeragenya bertarung dengannya… Padahal Naruto-kun meminta pertarungan satu lawan satu dengannya" Jawab Sirzech

"Dan dia sekarang merasakan sendiri akibat dari kecurangannya sendiri. Senjata makan tuan" Balas Ajuka dan Sirzech dan Serafall menggangguk setuju kecuali salah satu _**Yondai Maou**_ yang sedang tertidur di bangkunya

[ **Satu knight dari Raiser Phenex** - **sama telah gugur** ]

'Cih, tidak ada tantangan' Batin Sasuke yang menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah setelah dia mengalahkan Karlamine, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Mereka semua hanya bisa meremehkan saja tapi kemampuan nol besar. Memalukan'

'Bagaimana ini… Dia benar-benar membantai banyak anggota peerageku' Batin Raiser yang mulai cemas atas situasi yang sedang dijalaninya kali ini "Isabela, Xuelan… Cepat lawan dia"

"Baik Raiser-sama" Balas mereka berdua yang sudah maju ke arah Sasuke

'Kecepatan mereka lebih lambat dari semua anggota peerage dari raiser… Berarti mereka _**Rook**_ , aku tidak bisa menahannya serangannya hanya dengan satu tangan. Kecuali aku memakai _**Susanoo**_ , tapi aku sedang malas menggunakannya' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto "Naruto! Bolehkah aku menggunakan itu?"

"Kau tidak akan menggunakan itu kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggunakan jurus itu. Karena kau bilang kedua jurus itu terlalu overkill" Jawab Sasuke

"Terserah… Lakukan sesukamu, Sasuke" Balas Naruto

"Hn" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia mengubah _**Sharingan**_ –nya menjadi _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_ dan dia pun menatap Isabela dan Xuelan sambil membatin 'Bodoh… Mereka berdua menatap mataku secara langsung. Bersiaplah untuk merasakan rasa sakit, walaupun ini hanyalah ilusi'

" _ **Tsukuyomi**_!"

- _ **Tsukuyomi World**_ -

Kemudian tubuh Isabela dan Xuelan tiba-tiba berada di sebuah tempat menyeramkan yang berisi beberapa batu nisan, langit yang berwarna merah crimson. Dan tubuh mereka yang disalib di sebuah papan dan membuat mereka berkata "Dimana kita?"

"Selamat datang di duniaku" Jawab Sasuke, yang sudah mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantung celananya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Xuelan yang melihat Sasuke mendekati Isabela

"Aku akan melakukan ini" Jawab Sasuke yang langsung menusukkan kunainya ke perut Isabela

Jlebbbb

"Ughhh…."

"Isabela!" Teriak Xuelan yang melihat Sasuke menusuk Isabela di depan matanya

"Berikutnya kau…" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berjalan mendekati Xuelan

"Lepaskan, kumohon lepaskan aku!" Teriak Xuelan yang mencoba untuk memberontak agar dia terlepas dari Sasuke

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari sini, nona…" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah menusukkan kunainya ke perut Xuelan

Jleebbbb

-Real World-

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!" Teriak Xuelan dan dia tiba-tiba pingsan menyusul Isabela yang sudah terlebih dahulu pingsan dan dikeluarkan keluar arena oleh Grayfia

Raiser, queennya yang bernama Yubelluna, adiknya Ravel yang merupakan bishop, dan juga bishopnya yang lain yang bernama Mihae serta para penonton kecuali Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang terjadi pada Xuelan dan Isabela. Padahal mereka hanya menatap mata Sasuke saja dan mereka langsung terdiam dan tidak bisa bergerak. Kemudian satu menit kemudian, mereka berteriak dan pingsan tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya

"Masih ada dua orang ya ternyata…" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo maju kalian semua, lawan aku!"

"Yubelluna, Mihae, lawan dia" Ucap Raiser

"Baik Raiser-sama" Balas Yubelluna dan juga Mihae yang telah maju menuju ke arah Sasuke

'Haah, aku bosan melawan mereka semua…' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia melihat Yubelluna yang akan menyerangnya dan membuatnya membatin "Kau ingin menyerangku huh… Coba gimana rasanya kalau kau menyerang temanmu sendiri"

'Apa maksudnya?' Batin Yubelluna yang sudah meledakkan Sasuke dengan tekniknya

Tapi sebelum Sasuke terkena jurus ledakan Yubelluna, mata kirinya pun berubah menjadi _**Rinnegan**_ dengan 6 tomoe dan dia pun berkata " _ **Amenotejikara**_!"

Sasuke pun memindahkan tubuh Mihae di depannya dan Mihae-lah yang terkena jurus ledakan Yubelluna dan membuatnya berteriak "Arrrrggggghhhh!"

[ **Satu bishop dari Raiser Phenex** - **sama telah gugur** ]

Yubelluna pun menatap shock kejadian didepannya. Seharusnya Sasuke-lah yang terkena jurusnya bukan Mihae yang seharusnya ada dibelakangnya tadi. Sasuke pun menyeringai evil sambil menancapkan pedang _**Kusanagi**_ miliknya ke tanah dan kemudian keluarlah listrik yang muncul dari tangannya "Sudah berakhir, nona… _**Chidori Eiso**_!"

Jlebbb

"Yubelluna!" Teriak Raiser yang melihat queennya tertusuk listrik di tangan Sasuke yang dia arahkan ke arah Yubelluna, kemudian listrik itu memanjang dan langsung menusuk dada Yubelluna. Membuatnya diteleport keluar oleh Grayfia

[ **Queen milik Raiser Phenex** - **sama telah gugur** ]

"Tugasku sudah selesai, Naruto. Semua anggota peerage Raiser telah aku kalahkan" Ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto dan tidak mengganggap Ravel sebagai anggota peerage dari Raiser

"Apa yang kau bicarakan itu! Aku masih berdiri disini" Teriak Ravel yang marah karena Sasuke seperti tidak mengganggap Ravel itu merupakan satu-satunya anggota peerage Raiser yang belum dia kalahkan

"Sekarang jawab aku, gadis kecil. Apa kau adalah adik dari Raiser?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya… Aku adalah Ravel Phenex, adik dari Raiser-nii. Memangnya apa yang salah tentang itu?" Balas Ravel

"Itu berarti kakakmu, menyedihkan…" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia tega menggunakan adiknya sebagai budak untuk memenangkan pertarungan untuknya. Kakak macam apa yang melakukan itu pada adiknya? Coba kau pikir… Apa kakakmu itu menganggapmu sebagai adik atau budak yang bisa dipakai sepuasnya untuk memenangkan pertarungan untuknya"

Ravel pun terdiam karena perkataan Sasuke dan hanya bisa berkata "Itu…"

"Sekarang pergilah, dan jangan ganggu pertarungan sahabatku dan kakakmu, _**Basho Te**_ ' _ **nin**_ " Ucap Sasuke yang menggunakan kekuatan special _**Rinnegan**_ miliknya untuk menarik Ravel ke arahnya dan membuat para penonton dan para Maou terkejut. Setelah Ravel berada di dekatnya, Sasuke pun berkata "Kau diam disini. Dan Naruto sudah saatnya untukmu beraksi"

"Hn…" Balas Naruto yang mengeluarkan gulungan besar, kemudian muncullah kepulan asap yang sangat tebal. Dan saat asap itu menghilang, terlihatlah Naruto yang sudah memakai jubah miliknya dengan _**Sennin Mode**_ yang masih aktif, dan dia juga saat ini sedang memakai hitai-ate aliansi Shinobi yang diberikan oleh Kakashi setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 berakhir

'Naruto-kun… Kau tampak menjadi lebih keren dengan tampilan seperti itu' Batin Rias dan Akeno yang wajahnya memerah karena penampilan baru Naruto

"Hahahahaha, mau kau merubah dirimu seperti apapun… Kau tetaplah manusia rendahan" Ejek Raiser

"Kau sudah selesai bicaranya… Manusia rendahan, manusia rendahan… Aku pusing mendengar perkataanmu" Ucap Naruto yang melemparkan kunai _**Hiraishin**_ miliknya ke arah Raiser

"Kau ingin mengalahkanku dengan pisau kecil itu, jangan bercanda" Ejek Raiser, tapi dia membulatkan matanya saat Naruto menghilang dan muncul dengan cepat di depannya dan menghajarnya dengan pukulannya yang sudah dilapisi chakra _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya

Buuuuaaakkk

"Arrrrgggghhhh!"

Tapi Naruto belum selesai sampai disana… Dia pun terus menghajar Raiser tanpa henti sampai wajahnya babak belur karena pukulan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto pun berkata sambil memukul perut Raiser sekuat tenaga-nya "Ini adalah balasan dariku karena kau mencoba untuk mengambil kekasih dan juga anakku dariku, _**KONOYAROU**_!"

Buaaakkkk

"Guaaaaahhhhh!" Teriak Raiser yang terlempar dan terjatuh ke tanah dan membuat tanah tempatnya terjatuh berlubang. Kemudian dia bangkit dan luka-lukanya mulai meregenerasi secara sendirinya, dan membuatnya berkata dengan nada arogan "Hahahahaha, percuma kau menyerangku manusia rendahan. Karena aku ini abadi"

' **Sombong sekali** **anak ini** ' Batin para _**Bijuu**_ yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto

"Raiser Phenex… Cepat batalkan acara pernikahanmu dengan Rias Gremory sekarang juga" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang tinggi

"Jangan harap…" Balas Raiser yang langsung mengeluarkan teknik bola api miliknya yang berukuran sangat besar

" _ **Mizukagami no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto yang membuat sebuah kaca es, dan dari dalam kaca es itu keluarlah replika dari Raiser yang juga membuat bola api dengan besar yang sama

Booooooommmm

'Serangan itu seperti **Sacred Gear** [ **Mirror Alice** ] milikku' Batin Tsubaki yang melihat jurus yang dilakukan oleh Naruto

Setelah ledakan itu, muncul dua bunshin Naruto yang berlari ke arah Raiser dan dia pun menendang Raiser ke udara dan membuatnya meringis "Ugh…"

Salah satu bunshin Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam, dengan bantuan bunshin Naruto yang satu lagi… Dia pun melompat ke udara dan menendang Raiser ke bawah dengan tumitnya

Belum selesai sampai disitu, sebelum Raiser terjatuh ketanah… Naruto dan bunshinnya pun datang dengan menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ dan membuat _**Rasengan**_ serta menyatukannya dan berkata " _ **Taikyoku Rasengan**_!"

Duuuuaaaaaarrrrr

"Arrrggggggghhhhh!" Teriak Raiser yang perutnya seperti di bor oleh serangan gabungan dari Naruto dan bunshinnya

"Onii-chan!" Teriak Ravel yang melihat kakaknya diserang secara habis-habisan oleh Naruto dan mencoba untuk pergi ke hadapan Naruto dan menyerangnya. Tapi dia ditahan oleh Sasuke dan berkata "Tetap disini…"

Naruto pun melihat Raiser yang tergeletak tidak berdaya namun masih sadar, dan dia pun berkata "Sudah cukup Raiser? Kalau begitu… Aku akan ulang kembali perkataanku. Cepat hentikan rencana pertunangan kau dengan Rias-chan sekarang juga"

"Ti-Tidak akan pernah" Balas Raiser, kemudian dia berkata "Kau tidak akan mengerti… Tapi pertunangan ini harus dijalankan karena iblis berdarah murni sudah tinggal sedikit. Jadi mau tidak mau, Rias harus menikah denganku dan menjadi istriku untuk melestarikan iblis berdarah murni di Underworld"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah membuat _**Rasenshuriken**_ di tangan kanannya. Kemudian dia bersiap-siap untuk melemparkannya ke arah Raiser dan berkata "Aku tidak peduli pada masalah keturunan dan juga iblis berdarah murni di Underworld sudah semakin menipis. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Rias-chan dan Aisha-chan, dan yang terbaik untuk mereka adalah aku harus berada disisi mereka karena aku adalah ayah kandung dari Aisha-chan… Bukan kau!"

Raiser pun menatap horror serangan Naruto yang akan dia lemparkan tepat ke arahnya. Apalagi regenerasi dirinya saat ini tergolong lambat, dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Saat Naruto ingin melemparkannya, dia terhenti karena suara gadis kecil yang saat ini berada di tangan Sasuke "Tunggu…"

"Untuk apa kau menolong kakakmu yang telah menjadikanmu, adiknya sendiri sebagai peeragenya sendiri" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau pikir dia melakukannya karena dia percaya dengan kekuatanmu… Kau salah, gadis kecil. Kakakmu itu hanya ingin mengorbankanmu sebagai alat untuk mencapai apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan sekarang kau ingin aku melepaskan dia begitu saja… Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu?"

"Mungkin apa yang kau katakana benar" Balas Ravel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi walau bagaimanapun dia tetap kakakku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka… Aku tidak bisa, hiks. Kumohon, jangan sakiti kakakku"

'Ravel menangis karena mengkhawatirkanku… Padahal aku telah memanfaatkannya selama ini' Batin Raiser yang juga ikut menangis saat mendengar perkataan Ravel

"Kau dengar Raiser? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, dia masih khwatir padamu dan mengganggapmu sebagai kakak. Kau beruntung mempunyai seorang adik seperti dia" Ucap Naruto yang menghilangkan _**Rasenshuriken**_ miliknya, kemudian dia melihat Grayfia dan berkata "Pertandingan telah usai… Kau bisa mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya, Grayfia-san"

[ **Pemenangnya pertandingan ini adalah** … **Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha** ]

Para penduduk Underworld yang melihat ini pun bersorak atas kemenangan Naruto dan Sasuke karena mereka puas dengan performa Naruto dan Sasuke yang berhasil melawan Raiser dan para peeragenya dengan mudah. Sasuke pun terkejut saat dia turun dari arena dan disambut dengan pelukan sang heiress dari klan Sitri dan queennya. Membuat wajahnya memerah dan membuat Naruto tertawa karena dia belum pernah melihat wajah sahabatnya itu memerah seperti itu.

"Naruto-kun…" Ucap Rias yang langsung menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Rias-chan…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia membalas pelukannya dengan erat

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku dari pertunangan ini, Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias

"Sama-sama Rias-chan… Lagipula aku tidak rela jika kau menjadi milik orang lain selain diriku" Balas Naruto, dan perkataan itu membuat wajah Rias memerah dan Akeno yang melihat itu dari kejauhan hanya memandang dengan tatapan cemburu

"Pertunjukkan yang bagus, Naruto-kun" Ucap Sirzech

"Sama-sama Sirzech" Balas Naruto yang melepaskan pelukannya pada Rias

"Tapi karena kau telah menggagalkan pertunangan antara klan Gremory dan klan Phenex… Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Naruto-kun" Ucap Sirzech

"Bertanggung jawab atas apa, onii-sama?" Tanya Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto-kun kan hanya membela hak-nya saja"

"Tidak apa-apa Rias-chan" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan ini semua, Sirzech?"

"Tidak sulit kok…" Balas Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Rias satu tahun lalu"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mengerti akan permintaan Sirzech ini

"Ya… Kau harus menikahi Rias hari ini juga untuk mempertanggung jawabkan atas kehamilan Ri-tan dan juga gagalnya pertunangan antara Ri-tan dan juga Raiser"

"Ehhhhhhhh!" Teriak Naruto yang kaget atas perkataan Sirzech. Dia memang tahu bahwa Sirzech akan memintanya untuk menikahi Rias, tapi dia terkejut karena ternyata dia harus menikahi Rias hari itu juga

-To Be Continued-

XXX GHOST XXX: Kalo Deidara sama Hidan, ngeri ah… Udah jahat psycho lagi, mending Obito yang udah baik pas di akhir perang

Devan Boy Steln: Tapi Akeno juga akan mendapatkan Naru kok… Ya sudahlah, MK kan pembuat cerita Naruto so he is a God in that story. Lah, bisa aja kali vroh. Haku aja yang enggak dewa banget bisa buat jurus pake satu handseal doang. NaruSasu bakal jadi Akuma tapi nanti dia gabung di peerage sendiri-sendiri maksudnya Sasu jadi anggota peerage Naru bukan anggota peerage Sona ataupun Naru jadi King dari peerage Rias. Sakura dan Hinata dateng… Sakura jadi peerage Naru, tapi dia udah bisa move on dari Sasuke, kalau Hinata dia akan menjadi salah satu antagonis di fic ini. Kalo Sara, Itachi, sama Obito nanti ane bakal bikin dikirim sama Hagoromo. Naru cuma pakai _**Hiraishin**_ , _**Kage Bunshin**_ , sama _**Rasengan**_ yang dipakai di Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower. Sasuke make _**Tsukuyomi**_ sama _**Amenotejikara**_ buat iseng aja

Hany Hyuuga: Sip, nanti Itachi sama Nagato + Obito juga

Ayub Pratama: Naru dia beberin kekuatannya sama allies yang berpotential enggak akan membocorkan rahasianya sama orang lain. Jadi dia cuma memberitahu, Rias sama peeragenya, Sirzech, dan Grayfia aja

Kanzaki Yuki: Cara mengejutkannya yang kaya gimana dulu?

Opilopor: Ente memang bayar ane maksa-maksa update, ngancam lagi. Masih untung belum ane block lu dari akun ane

Guest: Mungkin…

Gin Kazami: Naruto beberin itu juga lawannya aka Sirzech punya kekuatan _**Senjutsu**_ untuk menghancurkan pertahanan _**Gudoudama**_ Naruto. Terus kalo _**Hiraishin**_ , dia jelasin biar Rias enggak salah paham karena Naruto punya jurus teleportasi macam _**Hiraishin**_ tapi enggak pernah dipake untuk ketemu sama dia

Guest: Boleh juga

Damrieo: Ente denger gak sih. Ane cuma ngubah konsep _**Limbo**_ di Naruto bukan ngarang. Lagian juga dijelasin kok banyak di Fan Page Naruto yang udah banyak ngambil info dari Databook atau Wiki kalau _**Limbo**_ itu bukan nama jurus aja, lagian yang nama jurus itu bukan _**Limbo**_ aja tapi _**Limbo**_ : _**Border Jail**_ bukan _**Limbo**_ aja yang di Naruto adalah dunia tembus pandang tempat mbah Madara buat klon tidak terlihatnya. Make nanya _**Shinobi World**_ apaan? _**Shinobi World**_ itu ya _**Elemental Nations**_ … Masa cuma gara-gara ane enggak pake nama _**Elemental Nations**_ , ente jadi enggak paham… Ngerubah dari Hong Kong, udah jelas-jelas Naruto memang tangannya putus bareng sama Sasuke. Tapi dia dikasih tangan artificial dari sel Hashirama di The Last, enggak kaya Sasuke yang nolak tangan itu karena dia merasa tangan kirinya sudah banyak membuat dosa

Nameuchiha Ryug: Enggak, pair udah fix. Gak ada penambahan lagi… Kalo kecewa, enggak dibaca juga enggak apa-apa. Ane sebagai author harus konsisten sama pair, enggak bisa setiap reader request ane tambahin. Nanti jadinya hancur fic ane

Kristy007: Karena Hinata bakal jadi antagonis di fic ini, ciaaoooww

Ryusuke RootWood: Udah babak belur si ayam kampung vroh… Awas vroh, di _**Rasenshuriken**_ Naruto loh

Adnen Gremory: Ini udah up. Maaf kalo battlenya jelek

Namikaze Nagato: Tapi dari berbagai situs memang disebutkan, makanan kesukaan Sasuke itu tomat dan juga onigiri loh, jadi bukan karangan. Dan di episode Naruto kecil, ada kok scene Sasuke makan tomat yang pas disekap sama Naruto biar bisa henge jadi Sasuke dan berduaan sama Sakura

Aditya Pratama 081131: Sip, memang idola ane mereka berdua itu

Itachi-san: Punya, tapi tidak sekarang

Darknamikaze SS: Iya, memang bener banget. Sama-sama tembok… Just kidding. Hanya saja anak NaruSona pasti bisa mirip banget sama Sarada

Shizuka: iya

Sutassa Princess Akatsuki: Kayaknya susah juga. Soalnya kekuatan mereka berdua udah mendarah daging sekarang. Ane bingung kalau ngasih peran Issei disini, enggak kaya di fic ane yang satu lagi

Uchiha Madara: Ane seneng bisa bantu anda, mbah Madara

Paramartha Uzumaki: Enggak mati, Naru kasian sama Ravel kalo dia ngebunuh kakaknya

EdyBrr: Nanti aka nada scene yang ngasih tau nasib _**Konoha**_ setelah ditinggal NaruSasu vroh, jadi liat aja

Castiel ArchAngel: Cuma Tim 7, sepupu satu klan Naru, sama Obito, Itachi, Gaara, Lee, sama Sara aja kok

Archilles: Kebalikannya vroh

Guest: Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di Fanfiction vroh… Soalnya ini bukan canon asli. Just kidding, liat aja nanti

Putra Uzumaki: Ini udah Naru vs Raiser

Reyfani359: Punya entar, Naru berhasil maksa Sasu buat nerima artificial arm yang terbuat dari sel Hashirama

Kuro-s: Calon istri, kalo si Shika memang iya… Tapi kalo Gaara sama Lee? Itu juga Lee sama Ten-Ten enggak jelas rumor atau fakta. Nanti liat aja chapter yang menceritakan nasib _**Konoha**_ sama _**Elemental Nation**_ setelah kepergian NaruSasu. Baru juga _**Hiraishin**_ … Itu juga cuma pendeskripsian jurusnya aja. Woy vroh! Jangan sama-samakan fic ane dengan LN Highschool DxD EX dong. Lagipula si Ixis itu laki-laki kali, jadi ane pake nama Aisha karena dia perempuan

STS: Biar enggak capek rombak-rombak peerage Rias dengan Naru kalau Naru jadi King. Bisa-bisa peerage Rias yang canon enggak bisa masuk entar. Contoh kan Sasu itu Knight dari Naru… Kalo gabung ya Xenovia enggak masuk. Ya, dia tetep jadi half-devil. Itu cuma segitu aja kok yang ikut ke DxD

Toni Nax Nexad 881: Kok duel sih… Duet kali, duet duo Uchiha. Kalau Kakashi sama Obito, apa ente enggak baca manga ya? Kan mata Obito yang ada di Kakashi balik lagi sama Obito abis Tim 7 ngalahin Kaguya

Rei01: Dia akan mendapatkan tangan baru setelah NaruSasu jadi devil dan dia bertemu Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Gaara, Lee, dan Karin

Serui Namikaze: Ini udah battle NaruSasu vs Raiser and the Gank

WS Susanto: Ini udah mulai battle. Ya, iyalah… Pasti itu, tapi langsung dibales sama pembantaian peeragenya secara sadis dan cepat oleh Sasuke

Revan of Shit Lord: Biar ane pikirkan, tapi Itachi sm Obito udah masuk

Nah karena nanti NaruSasu bakal ane rubah menjadi iblis… Ane bakal buat susunan Evil Pieces-nya

King: Naruto Uzumaki

Queen: Sara

Bishop: Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki

Rook: Rock Lee, Gaara

Knight: Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake

Pawn: Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Yamato, Nagato, Obito, Itachi

Buat Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, dan Sakura bakal ane jelasin kenapa bisa dateng ke dunia DxD di chapter mendatang. Sara ane buat special, ane soalnya suka char Sara meskipun di fic ini gak bakal jadi pasangan Naru. Obito sama Itachi sudah masuk dan juga Yamato ane masukkin agar Tim 7 bisa berkumpul lagi. Jadi sekarang… Apa ane harus memasukkan Nagato, Yahiko, dan Konan?


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback Arc Part I

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima sama Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x , Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, and many pair inside

Chapter 5: FlashbackArc Part I: The Meeting of Konoha no Orenji Hokage and Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess

Naruto Uzumaki saat ini terbangun dan dia tersenyum setelah melihat gadis berambut merah crimson yang merupakan kekasihnya atau sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya karena paksaan dari Sirzech Gremory setelah dia mengalahkan tunangan dari istrinya itu yang bernama Raiser Phenex. Dia hanya menghela nafas saat melihat istrinya saat ini yang sedang tidur disebelah Naruto tanpa busana. Apakah mereka habis melakukan itu? Tidak… Hanya saja memang beginilah kebiasaan buruk Rias Gremory yang sudah menjadi istri sah dari salah satu pahlawan dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 ini yaitu selalu tidur tanpa memakai busana. Jika saja dia mesum seperti kedua senseinya, mungkin Naruto akan menyerang Rias dan mereka akan membuat sesi pembuatan adik untuk Aisha. Tapi Naruto mengenyahkan pikiran kotor itu dan bangun dari kasurnya

Naruto pun melihat wajah Rias yang tidur dengan nyenyak, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. Kemudian dia membatin 'Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat masa lalu… Saat aku melakukan _**Training Trip**_ bersama dengan ero-sennin. Kalau aku menolak ajakan ero-sennin untuk melakukan _**Training Trip**_ dan berfokus untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dari Orochimaru. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Rias-chan, dan Aisha tidak akan lahir. Dan aku tidak akan mempunyai hal berharga untuk dijaga selain _**Konoha**_ '

-Flashback-

Saat ini Naruto Uzumaki, sang genin dari _**Konohagakure**_ dan juga Jiraiya, _**Gama no Sennin**_ sedang berjalan menaiki sebuah perbukitan yang sangat tinggi yang berada di sekitar wilayah _**Hi no Kuni**_. Saat sudah sampai di atas, Naruto pun bertanya kepada Jiraiya kenapa gurunya ini mengajaknya kesini bukan melatihnya seperti biasa

"Hei, kenapa kau membawaku kesini ero-sennin? Seharusnya kau melatihku kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan memasang wajah sebal, tapi dalam hati dia selalu mengutuki senseinya yang membuatnya kelelahan karena harus menaiki perbukitan yang tinggi tanpa istirahat di tengah perjalanan

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" Jawab Jiraiya dengan singkat

"Kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran akan tempat yang dimaksud Jiraiya

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya gaki. Aku akan memberitahumu setelah kita sampai" Jawab Jiraiya, kemudian dia berjalan mendekati tepi jurang dan membuat Naruto terkejut dan berkata dengan nada panik "Woy, ero-sennin… Aku tahu kau frustasi karena sering ditolak baa-chan. Tapi tidak usah bunuh diri seperti itu juga kali. Kalau kau mati, yang mengajariku siapa?"

"Dasar bocah sialan!" Teriak Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menunjuk ke bawah tanah "Aku bukan mau bunuh diri… Tapi aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang kutemukan saat aku melatih _**Yondaime**_! Dan cara menuju ke tempat itu kau harus melompat dari jurang ini"

"Kau gila ya!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah menjauh dari Jiraiya, kemudian dia berteriak "A-Aku tidak mau mati ttebayo! Aku masih ingin membawa Sasuke pulang dan juga menjadi _**Hokage**_ "

'Baka…' Batin Jiraiya yang sudah menggunakan rambutnya untuk memanjang dan melilit tubuh Naruto. Kemudian dia melompat dan Naruto pun ikut tertarik karena dia terlilit rambut Jiraiya dan membuatnya berkata "Uwaaa! Sialan kau ero-sennin"

Jiraiya pun mendarat di permukaan air karena dia telah melapisi chakra di kakinya supaya dia tidak terjatuh ke dalam air, dan dia melempar tubuh Naruto yang dililit rambutnya ke daratan. Naruto pun memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan karena pendaratannya yang tidak mulus karena lemparan dari Jiraiya

"Ugh…" Ucap Naruto yang memegang kepalanya karena kesakitan, kemudian dia melihat Jiraiya yang sudah naik ke daratan dan membuatnya berkata "Ini dimana, ero-sennin?"

"Selamat datang di kota Kuoh, Naruto" Jawab Jiraiya

Tapi Naruto menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan karena dia belum pernah mendengar kota dengan nama seperti itu. Dia pun melihat Jiraiya dan berkata "Kuoh… Dimana itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kota dengan nama seperti itu?"

"Ini kota misterius yang kutemukan bersama dengan muridku, _**Yondaime Hokage**_ beberapa tahun silam Naruto" Jawab Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini kota yang berbeda jauh dengan _**Konoha**_ … Ini kota dengan gaya modern sama seperti kerajaan yang berada di dekat _**Sunagakure**_ yang bernama _**Rouran**_ yang sudah hancur pada Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3. Tempat ini terhubung dengan _**Elemental Nations**_ tapi gerbang yang menghubungkan kota ini dengan _**Elemental Nations**_ hanya terbuka satu kali dalam jangka waktu 10 tahun. Jadi jika kita memasuki tempat ini dan kembali lagi ke _**Elemental Nations**_ , maka kau tidak akan bisa kembali kesini dan harus menunggu 10 tahun lagi untuk __kembali kesini"

"Tapi kenapa kau mengajakku kesini ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto

"Karena aku ingin melatihmu tanpa diawasi oleh mata-mata desa ninja lain Naruto. Karena aku lihat kita diawasi oleh ninja dari _**Kusagakure**_ dan _**Takigakure**_ sebelum kita pergi kesini. Tapi untungnya, aku berhasil membuat dua _**Kage Bunshin**_ dan berubah wujud menjadi aku dan kau dan mengecoh mereka untuk berfikiran bahwa kita pergi ke tempat lain" Jawab Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula, selain latihan… Kau bisa refreshing disini untuk menenangkan pikiranmu, Naruto. Siapa tahu saat disini kau menemukan cinta sejatimu dan melupakan si rambut permen karet itu"

"Ero-sennin no baka!" Teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku kesini untuk berlatih demi membawa Sasuke ke _**Konoha**_ juga untuk melawan _**Akatsuki**_. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk refreshing dan juga mencari kekasih seperti yang kau katakana itu"

"Terserah kau saja" Balas Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi nikmatilah hari-harimu selama disini Naruto. Lagipula tempat ini aman dari _**Akatsuki**_ yang terus mengincar nyawamu"

"Hn"

Naruto dan Jiraiya pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan Naruto takjub saat melihat gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi dan terlihat modern di Kuoh. Ternyata perkataan Jiraiya benar, tempat ini benar-benar lebih modern dari Konoha. Bahkan dia melihat benda roda 2 dan roda 4 yang dipakai untuk berkendara di Kuoh, tidak seperti mereka para shinobi yang harus berlari dan melompatu pohon untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka

'Keren…' Batin Naruto yang melihat gedung-gedung tinggi di Kuoh 'Tempat ini benar-benar lebih modern daripada di _**Konoha**_ bahkan _**Elemental Nations**_ … Aku jadi iri pada _**Yondaime Hokage**_ dan juga ero-sennin yang sudah pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat ini'

"Apa yang kau pikirkan gaki?" Tanya Jiraiya

"Tidak ada ero-sennin" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menunjuk benda ronda 2 dan 4 yang menusuri jalan kota Kuoh dan membuatnya bertanya kepada Jiraiya "Kau tahu benda apa yang barusan melintas tadi?"

"Tentu" Balas Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Benda beroda dua itu adalah motor dan benda beroda 4 itu adalah mobil. Dua benda itu digunakan untuk teleportasi di sini"

"Owh…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Aku pikir mereka akan menggunakan kereta kuda seperti yang dipakai Koyuki-nee atau berjalan kaki seperti kita"

"Kan sudah kubilang tempat kita kalah modern dengan tempat ini Naruto" Ucap Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita pergi"

"Hn"

Naruto dan Jiraiya pun menelusuri daerah di Kuoh untuk mendapatkan apartemen yang cocok untuk mereka tinggali, tapi saat mereka melintasi para warga di Kuoh… Mereka pun ditatap aneh oleh mereka, dan membuat Naruto serta Jiraiya bingung. Jiraiya pun menyadari bahwa pakaian mereka lah yang membuat mereka terlihat aneh karena mereka belum pernah melihat normal attire bagi para shinobi dan membuat mereka pergi ke toko baju untuk membeli baju baru untuk mereka. Naruto pun kesal karena toko itu tidak memiliki baju dengan mayoritas orange dan memilih baju jaket dan celana dengan warna hitam. Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat gurunya itu tidak mengambil uang di dompet Gama-chan miliknya dan membuatnya bertanya saat mereka sudah keluar dari toko itu

"Ero-sennin…"

"Hmmm…"

"Tumben kau membayar semua baju itu dengan memakai uangmu sendiri? Biasanya kau pelit untuk menggunakan uangmu dan mengambil uang dari dompet Gama-chan milikku" Tanya Naruto dengan nada curiga

"Aku sebenarnya ingin saja memakai uangmu supaya aku bisa bebas memakai uangku untuk membayar apartemen dan minum-minum di bar" Balas Jiraiya dengan tangisan yang dibuat-buat, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak bisa…"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau tahu kan kalau mata uang di tempat kita itu adalah _**Ryo**_?" Tanya Jiraiya

"Tentu saja aku tahu" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada kesal "Kau pikir aku bodoh apa?"

'Memang…' Batin Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya aku tidak memakai uangmu karena mata uang disini dan di _**Elemental Nations**_ itu berbeda"

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto. Naruto ini memang unik, kadang dia bisa sangat pintar dan kadang dia bisa menjadi super bodoh. Jiraiya pun heran kenapa muridnya bisa mempunyai anak yang absurd seperti ini tapi apa mau dikata… Memang gen sifat dari Naruto kebanyakan diwarisi oleh ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki

"Tidak seperti _**Elemental Nations**_ yang menggunakan _**Ryo**_ sebagai mata uang… Disini, mereka menggunakan _**Yen**_ sebagai mata uang. Jadi aku tidak bisa memakai uangmu, gaki" Jawab Jiraiya

"Oh, begitu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian Jiraiya pun memberikan sebagaian _**Yen**_ untuk Naruto. Naruto pun melihat Jiraiya dan berkata "Kenapa kau memberikan uangmu padaku, ero-sennin?"

"Aku dengar kau ini selalu beruntung dalam permainan atau juga taruhan dari Tsunade, Naruto" Balas Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Uangku sudah menipis… Jadi, aku ingin kau menemukan casino disekitar sini dan memenangkan uang yang banyak untukku, OK"

"Apa!" Teriak Naruto dengan sangat kencang sampai-sampai menarik perhatian semua orang yang melintas disitu, kemudian dia berkata "Kau guru edan! Bu-Bukannya melatihku, kau malah memintaku untuk berjudi… Kau sinting ya ero-sennin, hmppptt"

Belum selesai, dia menyelesaikan perkataannya… Mulut Naruto pun dibekap secara paksa oleh Jiraiya dan membuat tatapan banyak orang yang melintas menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Kemudian dia melihat para warga kota Kuoh yang mendeathglare-nya dan membuatnya merinding. Kemudian dia berkata sambil menyeret Naruto menjauh dari mereka "Maaf atas kelakuan muridku yang baka ini. Kami harus pergi dulu, dah minna"

Naruto pun berhasil melepaskan diri dari bekapan Jiraiya, tapi saat dia berjalan… Nasib buruknya pun mengambil alih dan dia bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah crimsondan membuat mereka berkata dengan nada kesakitan "Ittaiii…"

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Jiraiya yang sudah membantu Naruto berdiri

"Aku tidak apa-apa ero-sennin. Hanya saja kepalaku pusing saat berbenturan tadi" Jawab Naruto

"Rias, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis berambut dark blue ponytail pada gadis berambut crimson yang ditabrak Narut _o_

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Akeno" Jawab gadis berwarna rambut merah crimson yang bernama Rias itu, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Maaf pemuda-san, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi"

"Tidak apa-apa" Balas Naruto yang sudah menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Jiraiya dan juga dia mulai menoleh ke arah Rias. Dan dia langsung menegang saat melihat sosok Rias yang berada didekatnya dan dia pun berkata tanpa sadar "Rambut yang cantik…"

Wajah Rias pun memerah karena perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Terima kasih…"

Naruto pun menyadari perkataannya, kemudian dia berkata "Maaf telah berkata tidak sopan seperti tadi nona…"

"Rias… Namaku Rias Gremory" Balas Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak usah minta maaf begitu pemuda-san… Lagipula kau tidak berbuat macam-macam padaku kan, jadi tidak usah minta maaf"

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Rias-chan" Balas Naruto dan perkataannya itu membuat wajah Rias memerah karena dipanggil dengan suffix-chan, kemudian dia yang menyadari perkataannya itu pun melamun dan membatin 'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan suffix-chan, aku kan baru kenal dengannya'

"Naruto, kita harus pergi. Kita harus mencari apartemen sebelum malam hari tiba" Ucap Jiraiya yang berusaha menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya, tapi dia tersenyum karena sepertinya dia melihat muridnya itu mulai tertarik pada si rambut merah di dekatnya itu. Kemudian dia teringat Minato dan Kushina dan membatin 'Apa kuning dan merah akan bersatu lagi ya?'

"Ah, iya… Kau benar ero-sennin, kalau begitu kami berdua pergi dulu…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sampai jumpa lagi Rias-chan"

"Sampai jumpa lagi" Balas Rias yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. Setelah Naruto dan Jiraiya menghilang dari pandangan Rias, dia pun tertunduk lesu dan dia pun berkata "Dan aku belum menanyakan namanya…"

"Namanya Naruto, Rias" Balas sosok wanita yang berada disebelahnya yang bernama Akeno

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu, Akeno?" Tanya Rias

"Karena pak tua yang tadi bersama dengannya tadi telah menyebutkan nama dia dua kali Rias" Jawab Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada menggoda Rias "Ara, apa kau tidak mendengarkannya karena kau terlalu fokus pada pangeran pirang yang kau temui tadi dan memuji rambutmu ya fufufufufu"

"Urusai Akeno!" Teriak Rias, tapi wajahnya tidak bisa dibohongi karena wajahnya saat ini memerah karena dia ketahuan tidak mendengarkan perkataan Jiraiya yang menyebutkan nama Naruto sebanyak dua kali karena dia tengah memikirkan sang blonde Genin dari _**Konoha**_ itu dan dia pun berkata "Dan ayo kita masuk… Kita harus membeli baju keperluanku, kau, dan Koneko selama kita berada di dunia atas, Akeno"

"Hn"

Naruto saat ini berada di apartemen yang baru saja disewa oleh Jiraiya selama dia menetap sementara di sana untuk berlatih. Mereka pun bersantai cukup lama, tapi dia dibuat sangat jengkel pada Jiraiya yang menatapnya sambil tertawa nista. Melihat itu dia pun merinding dan berkata

"Ero-sennin, berhenti melihatku seperti itu… Aku bukan homo!" Teriak Naruto yang membuat Jiraiya terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget dan juga kesal bahwa Naruto mengira dia adalah homo karena tatapan yang diberikannya kepadanya

"Sialan kau gaki, aku juga bukan homo. Aku masih normal" Balas Jiraiya yang sudah kembali duduk dengan nada kesal

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau membuatku jijik tahu" Tanya Naruto

"Maaf gaki…" Balas Jiraiya, kemudian dia berkata "Aku hanya bangga saja padamu"

"Bangga karena apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja bangga, karena kau dengan cepat sudah memikat hati seorang gadis. Seksi lagi" Jawab Jiraiya

Naruto pun wajahnya memerah karena teringat pertemuannya dengan Rias. Dia memang cantik dan terlihat seksi, apalagi kalau dilihat dari dekat. Tapi kemudian dia membantahnya dan berkata "Sialan kau ero-sennin! Jangan buat aku berpikiran kotor sepertimu… Lagipula aku belum tertarik dengan Rias-chan, hanya saja aku tertarik pada warna rambutnya. Entah kenapa, warna merah crimson cocok sekali dengannya"

'Haah… Kau sama saja dengan ayahmu, Naruto. Sama-sama penyuka perempuan berambut merah' Batin Jiraiya, kemudian dia berkata "Hey, gaki… Kalau begitu aku pergi, ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan"

"Lagi… Lalu latihanku bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau istirahat dulu hari ini, kita berlatih mulai besok" Jawab Jiraiya

"Tch"

Dan sekali lagi, Naruto pun ditinggal oleh Jiraiya dengan alasan ada urusan… Padahal dia tahu urusan Jiraiya hanya dua saja. Pertama, dia minum-minum di bar. Kedua, dia sedang mengintip para gadis dan wanita di dalam onsen untuk referensi novel nistanya itu. Karena tidak ingin mati kebosanan di dalam apartemen, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan dia pun sampai di sebuah gedung tua dan melihat gadis berambut 15 tahun berambut merah crimson dan dark blue serta gadis loli berambut putih dan di depan mereka terlihatlah makhluk terjelek yang pernah Naruto liat selama karirnya menjadi shinobi

'Itu kan Rias-chan dan temannya yang tadi. Apa yang mereka lakukan disini' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melihat sosok yang berada di depan Rias dan berkata 'What the fuck! Monster macam apa itu… Ini lebih menjijikkan dari yang pernah kuhadapi di _**Elemental Nations**_ "

"Sebagai heir dari klan Gremory, aku kesini untuk membasmi kau iblis liar" Ucap Rias yang menatap monster itu dengan tatapan dingin nan menusuk. Membuat Naruto penasaran kemanakah sikap manis Rias tadi saat bertemu dengannya

" **Kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku** , **little Gremory**? **Kau hanya bertiga saja kau tahu** " Tanya monster di depan Rias dengan nada arogan

"Koneko! Coba kau serang dia" Ucap Rias yang mengabaikan pertanyaan dari monster di dekatnya

"Baik" Balas gadis kecil berambut putih itu, kemudian dia melesat ke arah monster itu

'Shit, dia mengingatkanku pada Sasuke… Dingin, datar, tanpa ekspresi' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Koneko menghajar monster itu dan mementalkannya sampai jauh. Membuatnya merinding dan membatin 'Gila! Kekuatannya mengingatkanku dengan baa-chan, kuat sekali"

"Akeno, giliranmu" Ucap Rias

"Baik Rias fufufufu" Balas Akeno, kemudian dia mengeluarkan listrik dari tangannya dan menyambar monster itu dengan listriknya tapi bukannya menghentikan serangannya, dia malah terus-menyerang monster itu sampai dia menjadi tidak berdaya dan tersenyum sadis

'Anko-neechan… Apa dia saudara jauhmu?' Batin Naruto yang wajahnya memucat saat melihat ekspresi sadis dari Akeno

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Tanya Rias

" **Bunuh aku** " Jawab iblis liar itu

"Dengan senang hati, _**Power of Destruction**_ " Ucap Rias yang mengeluarkan kekuatan berwarna merah kehitaman dari tangannya dan melemparnya ke arah monster itu dan membuatnya meledak dan menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil

Naruto pun terkejut atas serangan Rias itu… Tapi dia terkejut saat melihat ada sosok yang langsung menyerang Rias saat dia dan teman-temannya sudah mulai pergi. Melihat itu dia pun melesat dengan berlari ditambah kakinya dialiri chakra untuk menambah kecepatan larinya dan berhasil melindungi Rias dari serangan orang itu yang membuatnya kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah

Boooooommmm

Rias pun terkejut saat mendengar suara ledakan di belakangnya. Kemudian dia terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang sudah bangkit dari serangan iblis liar yang ingin menyerangnya. Naruto pun melihat Rias dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa Rias-chan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia membatin 'Darimana datangnya suffix itu tadi'

"Menyerang dari belakang itu adalah tindakan seorang pengecut kau tahu" Ucap Naruto yang dahinya sudah meneteskan banyak darah

"Naruto-kun, pergilah! Aku dan teman-temanku akan mengurusnya sendiri" Ucap Rias yang menahan tangis karena orang yang menjadi savior-nya tadi mengeluarkan banyak darah seperti itu

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa. Aku sudah pernah mengalami luka yang lebih parah daripada ini" Balas Naruto yang teringat dirinya yang hampir mati saat melawan Kabuto dan Sasuke jika tidak ada bantuan Tsunade dan juga _**Kyuubi**_. Kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata "Sekarang, aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu makhluk menjijikkan. _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooofff

Boooofff

Boooofff

Boooofff

Boooofff

Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko pun terkejut saat melihat Naruto bisa menggandakan dirinya. Kemudian Koneko pun membatin 'Dia bisa menggunakan chakra…'

'Sebenarnya siapa kau ini sebenarnya, Naruto-kun? Aku tidak pernah melihat manusia bisa melakukan hal ini' Batin Rias yang menatap Naruto dengan intens

'Ara, ara… Jadi dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Kalau dia gunakan itu untuk bercinta dengan suatu gadis. It's will be fun fufufufu' Batin Akeno yang mengeluarkan pikiran liar dan mesumnya saat melihat kemampuan Naruto

" **Aku tidak peduli kau** **itu bisa menggandakan diri atau tidak**. **Tapi aku akan membunuhmu** , **MANUSIA**!" Teriak iblis liar itu yang langsung melesat ke arah Naruto

'Naruto-kun…' Batin Rias. Entah kenapa, dia sangat mencemaskan Naruto kali ini. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia khawatir seperti ini pada lawan jenisnya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada tunangannya yang bernama Raiser Phenex, bahkan dia berharap kalau sang heir Phenex itu bisa mati cepat… Agar dia bisa lolos dari pertunangan yang tidak dia inginkan itu

"Kau terlalu banyak omong" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia dan para bunshinnya pun melakukan serangan taijutsu gabungan untuk mengalahkan musuhnya ini

"U..."

"Zu…"

"Ma…"

"Ki…"

"Naruto Rendan!"

Booooooommmm

"Arrrrgggghhhh!" Teriak iblis liar itu saat mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Naruto

'Sugoi…' Batin Rias dan Akeno

'Dia kuat juga…' Batin Koneko

"Akhirnya selesai juga" Ucap Naruto, kemudian tiba-tiba kepala Naruto pun serasa ingin pecah dan membuat tubuhnya sudah jatuh dengan posisi terduduk dan tangan kanannya memeang kepalanya yang kesakitan 'Si-Sial, kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku terlalu memaksakan diri'

Pooofff

Pooofff

Pooofff

Pooofff

Pooofff

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Rias, kemudian dia berlari ke arah Naruto dan membantunya berdiri "Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Rias-chan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat iblis liar itu yang sudah bangkit dan membuatnya membatin 'Cih, hebat juga dia…'

" **Kau akan mati manusia rendahan**!" Teriak iblis itu yang sudah melesat ke arah Naruto

Rias pun yang melihat itu langsung menyiapkan _**Power of Destruction**_ di tangannya, tapi Naruto berkata "Bisa kau lepaskan peganganmu, Rias-chan?"

"Tapi Naruto-kun, kau sedang terluka. Aku tidak ingin penyelamatku kenapa-napa" Ucap Rias

"Jangan khawatir, aku terlalu bodoh untuk mati secepat ini" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat mata Rias dengan intens dan berkata "Percayalah padaku…"

Rias pun melihat mata Naruto yang terlihat seperti mata seorang ksatria. Dengan itu, dia melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto… Dan Naruto pun langsung membuat handseal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan tadi " _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Booofff

Naruto pun membuat satu bunshin di sebelahnya dan membuat ketiga gadis disebelahnya membatin 'Jurus itu lagi…'

Naruto melihat bunshinnya dengan serius dan membuatnya berkata "Ayo kita lakukan…"

"Baik oyabun" Balas bunshin dari Naruto

"Rotation…"

"Power…"

"Shape…"

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata ketiga, terbentuklah benda berwarna biru dan berbentuk bola kecil dan membuat Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko membatin 'Benda apa itu?'

Poooofff

Naruto pun melesat ke arah iblis liar itu yang juga melesat ke arahnya dan dia pun berkata " _ **Rasengan**_!"

Naruto pun menghujamkan _**Rasengan**_ miliknya ke perut iblis liar itu dan membuatnya terlempar jauh dan berputar-putar karena efek _**Rasengan**_ dari Naruto dan membuat iblis liar itu hancur perlahan-lahan dan membuat para gadis di belakang Naruto terkejut atas serangan Naruto. Naruto pun menyeringai atas kemenangannya, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan membuatnya terpaksa terjatuh ke tanah yang dingin di bawahnya

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Rias yang melihat Naruto. Dia pun berlari ke arah Naruto bersama dengan Akeno dan Koneko. Setelah dia sampai di tempat Naruto, dia pun berkata "Naruto-kun… Bangun"

Tapi tidak ada respon dari Naruto, dan itu membuat Rias menangis karena dia takut kehilangan teman barunya dan juga penyelamatnya ini. Koneko yang melihatnya pun berkata "Rias-sama, dia kehilangan banyak darah karena luka dikepalanya. Kau harus mereinkarnasikannya, sebelum dia tewas"

"Aku tidak akan mereinkarnasikannya" Balas Rias

"Rias, apa kau yakin? Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, maka Naruto-san benar-benar akan tewas" Tanya Akeno

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak akan mereinkarnasikannya! Aku akan menyembuhkannya sendiri" Jawab Rias yang sudah menghapus air matanya dan dia pun memapah Naruto dan dia pun melihat Akeno serta berkata "Kau tahu dimana, Naruto-kun tinggal… Akeno?"

"Dia tinggal disebelah apartemen milik kita Rias" Jawab Akeno, dan perkataan itu membuat Rias terkejut. Melihat itu Akeno pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Aku tahu karena aku melihat pak tua yang bersamanya itu keluar dari kamar apartemen disebelah kamar milik kita Rias"

Setelah mendengar itu, tanpa basa-basi… Rias pun langsung menggunakan lingkaran sihir klannya untuk menteleportasikan dirinya dan Naruto ke kamar apartemen milik Naruto. Dan beruntungnya, dia… Dia belum melihat Jiraiya ada dirumah. Jadi dia langsung membawa Naruto ke kamarnya, dia pun melepas semua baju Naruto dan dirinya, kemudian dia berkata "Tetaplah hidup, Naruto-kun… Aku tidak ingin kehilangan teman baruku

Rias pun mengobati Naruto dengan cara menyalurkan kekuatan iblisnya ke tubuh Naruto, tapi dia cukup terkejut karena dia tidak perlu menggunakan banyak energinya untuk menyembuhkan Naruto. Karena dia merasa ada kekuatan lain yang ikut membantu menyembuhkan luka Naruto… Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, dia pun tertidur disebelah Naruto tanpa busana yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Saat pagi tiba, Naruto pun bangun dan dia mengingat-ngingat kejadian yang terjadi dengannya semalam

'Perasaan aku kemarin habis bertarung melawan makhluk menjijikkan yang gila… Kenapa aku bisa disini, apa ero-sennin yang membawaku' Batin Naruto yang sedang memikirkan kejadian semalam

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun…" Ucap Rias yang sudah bangun dan dia senang melihat Naruto sudah sembuh

'Rias-chan…' Batin Naruto yang shock saat melihat tubuh Rias yang tidak ditutupi busana apapun dan dia juga melihat bahwa dirinya juga dalam keadaan yang sama dan membuatnya membatin 'Jangan bilang kalau kami habis melakukan itu…'

"Rias-chan…" Panggil Naruto yang mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari oppai Rias yang sepertinya sedang mencoba menantang birahi dari Naruto Uzumaki

"Ya, Naruto-kun" Balas Rias

"KENAPA KAU BISA BERADA DIKAMARKU? DAN KENAPA TUBUH KITA BERDUA TELANJANG?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah kehilangan sikap tenangnya dan panik karena dia takut bahwa baru satu hari dia berada di kota ini… Dia sudah menghilangkan keperawanan gadis berambut merah yang merupakan teman barunya di kota baru ini

-To Be Continued-

AN: Nah ini, maaf kalau beberapa chapter kedepan… Fic ini akan dipenuhi flashback dari _**Training Trip**_ Naruto. Dan ini menjelaskan tentang kejadian hubungan NaruRias dan juga disini belum ada Yuuto karena dia belum bergabung saat ini. Jadi yang ada hanya Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko. Ane tau ini hanya flashback saja tapi ane harap kalian masih bersedia membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Dan soal lemon… Hmm, mungkin di chap akhir Flashback Arc ini sehari sebelum dia kembali ke _**Elemental Nations**_

Review:

Hyuuhi Ga Ara: Hinata dark dan jadi salah satu musuh Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan Toneri

Kazehaya Eito: Kalo Dei sama Saso ada nanti tempat Rias atau markas Naru bakal diledakkin sama wong sinting ini. Karena menurut Dei kan seni itu ledakan, booommm

Ryusuke RootWood: Boleh juga tuh, lagipula mereka bertiga senpai Naruto dibawah bimbingan Jiraiya. Hinata jadi antagonis, udah logis kok… Dia benci karena perasaan dia enggak pernah direspon sama dia, tapi Naruto enggak pernah ngasih penolakan atas pernyataan cintanya saat Naruto VS Pain, apalagi Naruto enggak pernah ngasih tau dia punya gadis yang dia sukai. Kaguya no! Dia udah disegel sama NaruSasu. Madara, no! Dia udah mati. Toneri boleh juga tuh, Hinata manfaatin rasa cinta Toneri ke Hinata untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Naruto dan juga Rias. Jiaah vroh, Rias-nya aja mau dihamilin Naruto karena udah cinta… Mau diapain lagi

Wid: Ane milih Akeno karena dia sahabat Rias dan juga saat di _**Training Trip**_ … NaruAkeno enggak kalah dekat dari NaruRias. Kalo Sara nanti sama mantan _**Kazekage**_ , ane buatnya

Azriel Re-seevign: Oh terima kasih flamenya. Tapi kalo mau nipu orang jangan disini vroh. Malu-maluin aja. Sejak kapan bang Azriel nge-review fic ane, kalo review juga dia cuma ngucapin satu kata, lolz… Kami semua korbanmu udah tahu kali kebiasaan bang Azriel… Jadi trik anda gatot di mata saya. Wassalam

OnixDragon: Dia suka pada pandangan pertama sama Sasuke kan belum tentu jadian, vroh. Itu juga si Sasu wajahnya memerah karena shock saat dipeluk dua gadis didepan banyak orang, dia belum suka sama Sona tapi cuma malu saja. Kalau Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy, ane lagi nunggu ide dulu nih tentang Akasha Bloodriver, ibu dari Moka. Soalnya di wiki, katanya rambut pink Moka(Omote Moka) adalah jiwa dari ibunya yang disegel di _**Rosario**_ miliknya, tapi ane masih bingung bikinnya

Reyfani359: Boleh saja, thanks atas sarannya

Hany Hyuuga: Hinata tetep jadi antagonis, sorry… Soalnya ada alasan yang buat dia jadi begitu

Esya27BC: Entah, vroh… Ane bingung, soalnya ane masukkin NaYaKo biar Naruto punya waktu banyak sama para senpainya, soalnya dia cuma pernah ketemu sama Nagato dua kali, dan juga Konan aja di canon

Sajudnaufal302: Ane akan berusaha ngejawab semua pertanyaan ente

Bukan, NaruSasu pergi kesana 1 tahun setelah perang. Kan The Last, dua tahun setelah perang

Rias ketemu Naru di dunia DxD… Akan dijelaskan di Flashback Arc

Bukan, Naruto pertama suka sama Rias karena rambut merahnya tapi dia enggak tau kenapa dia bisa sangat suka sama warna rambut Rias. Tapi setelah Rias tahu identitasnya sebagai _**Jinchuuriki**_ , tapi dia tidak membencinya begitu juga sebaliknya saat Naruto tau Rias itu iblis padahal Naruto sangat benci dengan iblis atau monster karena sering dianggap _**Demon Child**_ di _**Konoha**_ _…_ Apalagi Rias enggak kaya Sakura yang main asal pukul kalo Naruto salah sedikit saja. Membuat mereka saling mencintai

NaruSasu bukan direinkarnasikan. Tapi Naruto jadi _**King**_ dari peeragenya sendiri dan membuatnya bisa mereinkarnasikan Sasuke sebagai peeragenya… Lagipula _**Evil Pieces**_ akan bisa mereinkarnasikan orang yang kekuatannya dibawahnya atau setara sama _**King**_ -nya, makanya itu Naruto bisa mereinkarnasikan Sasuke

Yang ane samain dengan _**All**_ - _ **Killing Ash Bones**_ bukan _**Power of Destruction**_ -nya loh, tapi skill _**Ruin of Extinct**_ milik Sirzech yang bisa menghancurkan semua bagian tubuh dari dalam jika terkena jurus itu. Kalau _**Power of Destruction**_ punya Sirzech yang biasa juga bisa ditahan sama _**Uchiha Gaeshi**_ , _**Mizukagami no Jutsu**_ , atau _**Bijuu Tatsumaki**_

Guest: Lah, Naruto aja yang baik di Road To Ninja bisa dibuat versi jahatnya… Kenapa Hinata tidak? Lagipula alasan Hinata cukup kuat untuk menjadi antagonis… Dan jadi harem Naru, jangan bercanda lah gan. Apakah Hinata yang sudah disakiti hatinya oleh Naruto karena perasaannya meskipun Naruto enggak ngerti kesalahannya dimana, tapi dia malah mempunyai perasaan pada gadis lain akan menjadi wanita murahan dan maksa Naru untuk menjadikannya kekasihnya? Jawabannya adalah tidak dan Hinata akan membalas dendam pada Naru karena telah mempermainkan perasaannya

Sukez: Kagak, tapi Naruto dan Yamato ngerahasiain hal ini dari Sai, Sakura, dan Tsunade

Damrieo: Salahin saudara ane dong coy, jangan ane

Kanzaki Yuki: Kayaknya NaruSasu enggak bakal sekarat sama Cao-Cao deh… NaruSasu kan udah kuat apalagi kalau Naruto udah make Ashura Battle Form yang Kurama-nya jadi berkepala tiga dan juga bertangan enam dan Sasuke ngeluarin serangan panah Indra dari _**Susanoo**_ miliknya. Dan Rizevim, kalo muncul juga pasti lama banget coy

Michael Gabriel: Iya, karena dia disakiti hatinya sama Naru + Dia dikompor-komporin sama Toneri

TheFourtySeventh: Kalo Sara kekuatannya _**Ninjutsu**_ elemen yang bisa make 5 elemen dasar karena bantuan Hagoromo sama _**Kenjutsu**_ , _**Genjutsu**_ , _**Taijutsu**_ , dan _**Medic**_ - _ **Nin**_. Hinata enggak masuk _**Khaos Brigade**_ , karena dia enggak suka diperintah dan dia hanya mau satu tim dengan Toneri saja. Ane sih rencananya mau buat dia memiliki _**Tenseigan**_ seperti Toneri

Aditya Pratama 081131: Enggak, dia duo aja sama Toneri

Kage Bunshin: Anebuat mereka semua dateng ada alasannya. Kalau Issei ane kasih peran juga kok, tenang aja. Kalo peerage Naru dari dunia DxD agak gimana gitu. Kalo dari Naruto, kan mereka udah bisa bekerja sama dengan baik

Fumoriki: Thanks. Masih belom ad aide

XXX GHOST XXX: Hidan dan Deidara enggak masuk karena takut ngerusuh kalo dimasukkin

Aska Van Hellsing: Itu typo, harusnya satu tangan kaya Haku. Dia udah berlatih menggunakan handseal dengan satu tangan saat berkelana habis perang. Ini dunianya Shinobi DxD loh gan, tapi karena suatu hal bagian Shinobi-nya bakal hancur. Yang nonton The Last pasti tau hancurnya kenapa

Namikaze Nagato: Sebenarnya ane buat twist disini, ane kagak buat Minato buat menghilangkan ingatan Naruto dan Yamato tentang Sara dan _**Rouran**_ … Tapi mereka dipaksa berjanji sama Minato untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun

Zhai Beh: Kayaknya enggak bisa deh. Soalnya tangan Sasu itu ane buat special, sama seperti Naruto. Jadi dia tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan apapun, keculi dipasang tangan palsu artificial yang dibuat dari sel Hashirama

Muhammad Ramadhan 94695459: Thanks

Unknown Name: Bukan cemburu aja, dia benci karena perasaan dia enggak direspon-respon dan tiba-tiba Naruto kabur dari _**Konoha**_ untuk menyusul kekasihnya yang bahkan tidak pernah dikasih tau ke teman-temannya kecuali anggota Tim 7 yaitu Sakura dan Kakashi

Namikazeall: Naru bisa _**Bijuu Mode**_. Hinata enggak bakal masuk _**Khaos Brigade**_ … Dia enggak suka mendapatkan perintah dari seseorang

Putra Uzumaki: Tentu saja

Darknamikaze: Kurang cocok, gimana? Pas ane tulis alasan Hinata jadi antagonis di buku fanfic ane… Ane juga ngerti kok kenapa dia jadi begitu

Ero-Azazel: Thanks vroh

Nama: Pair Sara itu Gaara

Devan Boy Steln: Kan udah ente bilang, tembok dan tembok cocoknya sama tembok juga #Plaaakkk. Sebenarnya ane mau buat begitu, tapi kalau ane buat begitu nanti Itachi gelut lagi sama Sasuke karena si Itachi di fic ini suka sama Serafall. Overkill… Masa sih? Raiser aja abis kena itu masih belum pingsan, Cuma tergeletak aja. Kalo pake _**Shinra Tensei**_ nanti jadi quick win vroh, tapi enggak pake sama aja sih #Plaaakkk. Ya, jadi begitulah… Karena Chouji dan Shino kurang menarik ceritanya untuk dieskpos enggak kaya Shika atau Kiba dan Neji

Kainan: Lah, ane masukkin Yahiko, Nagato, sama Konan juga reuni sama Naruto sesama murid dari jiraiya. Kalau Shisui yang terlalu overpower, _**Genjutsu**_ miliknya kan bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang kalau dia mau

Ayub Pratama 792: Iya, dia sakit hati karena Naruto enggak ngebales perasaannya dan kabur demi bertemu Rias. Hidan dan Kakuzu kan jahat vroh, udah di ET dan belum dikendaliin sama Kabuto aja udah jahat… Jadi enggak bisa dimasukkin. Apalagi Kakuzu dendam banget sama Naruto sama Kakashi yang udah bikin dia tewas dan Hidan dendam sama Shikamaru

Dragon D: Yakin lah… Buat apaan ane buat cerita kalo ane gak yakin. Dan please jangan pengaruhi pikiran ane dengan permintaan kalian untuk mengubah Hinata yang akan dijadikan antagonis berubah jadi protagonist… Ane udah tahu apa jadinya kalo ane buat Hinata jd protagonist. Nanti reader lain ngelunjak dan minta Hinata jd harem Naruto padahal pasangan Naruto udah fix Rias sama Akeno. Dan kata siapa Hinata enggak cocok jadi evil… Naruto aja bisa mulu dibuat evil padahal kalo di canon dia enggak bakal begitu

Guest: Keseimbangan dunia shinobi maksudmu… Dunia itu aja nanti bakal hancur bentar lagi karena ulah Toneri Otsutsuki

Jeff: Cuma jadi peerage dan keluarga Naru aja kok… Sakura udah ane gak buat suka sama Sasuke abis dia dibunuh di dalam _**Genjutsu**_ milik Sasuke dan Hinata ane udah males nyeritain alasannya dia enggak bakal suka sama Naru lagi. Fraksi manusia? Ya, Naruto dan Sasuke lbh cepet matinya karena umur manusia dan para makhluk supernatural tergolong jauh

Nah karena nanti NaruSasu bakal ane rubah menjadi iblis… Ane bakal buat susunan Evil Pieces-nya

King: Naruto Uzumaki

Queen: Sara

Bishop: Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki

Rook: Rock Lee, Gaara

Knight: Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake

Pawn: Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Yamato, Nagato, Obito, Itachi

Buat Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, dan Sakura bakal ane jelasin kenapa bisa dateng ke dunia DxD di chapter mendatang. Sara ane buat special, ane soalnya suka char Sara meskipun di fic ini gak bakal jadi pasangan Naru. Obito sama Itachi sudah masuk dan juga Yamato ane masukkin agar Tim 7 bisa berkumpul lagi. Jadi sekarang… Apa ane harus memasukkan Nagato, Yahiko, dan Konan?


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima sama Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x , Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, and many pair inside

Chapter 6: Flashback Arc Part II: Action in Kyoto

Naruto saat ini sedang panic karena teman barunya yang dia dapatkan di kota Kuoh ini berada dikamarnya dalam keadaan telanjang… Dia takut jika ternyata mereka sudah melakukan itu. Rias yang melihat itu pun tersenyum saja dan membuat Naruto semakin kesal karena tindakan Rias yang mengulur-ngulur waktu ini.

"Hey, Rias-chan… Apa yang kau tertawakan itu?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan cepat jawab pertanyaanku, jangan buat aku penasaran…"

"Jangan khawatir Naruto-kun… Aku dan kau tidak melakukan itu kok" Ucap Rias.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bisa kau berada disini dalam keadaan telanjang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau lupa kejadian kemarin?" Tanya balik Rias.

"Seingatku, aku kemarin melawan monster yang menyerangmu dan kedua temanmu Rias-chan" Jawab Naruto.

"Itu benar…" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau melawannya dengan sangat hebat Naruto-kun… Tapi kau terluka parah saat melawan dia. Dan setelah berhasil menang darinya kau pingsan karena kekurangan banyak darah, jadi aku membawamu kesini dan mengobatimu"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa telanjang dan tidur disebelahku? Bukannya tidak perlu sampai seperti itu juga jika kau hanya mengobatiku saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aahhh…" Ucap Rias yang wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu karena aku kelelahan setelah mengobatimu, dan aku tidak bisa tidur dengan pakaian yang masih utuh… Jadi aku melepasnya"

Gubraaakkkk

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun terjungkal dan jatuh dari kasurnya, kemudian dia membatin 'Apa-apaan itu tadi… Tidak bisa tidur tanpa pakaian menempel ditubuhnya, dasar cewek aneh'

'Aduh, pasti Naruto-kun mengira aku gadis yang aneh karena kebiasaan tidurku ini. Sepertinya onii-sama benar… Aku harus mengubah kebiasaan burukku itu' Batin Rias yang wajahnya memerah karena malu atas perkataannya sendiri, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Naruto yang langsung bangkit dan duduk dikasurnya, kemudian dia melihat Rias dan berkata "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan hidupku, Rias-chan"

"Tentu saja, apa gunanya teman…" Balas Rias yang sedang mencoba memakai kembali bra berwarna hitamnya, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Naruto-kun… Bisa kau bantu aku memakainya?"

"Te-Tentu" Jawab Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena permintaan Rias itu, kemudian dia membantu Rias memakai bra miliknya.

"Hehehehehe…"

"A-Apa yang kau tertawakan ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal setelah dia berhasil membantu Rias memakai bra-nya pada Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau hebat sekali, Naruto…" Balas Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Baru kutinggal semalaman saja, kau sudah berhasil melakukan itu dengan seorang gadis"

"Kau salah paham, ero-sennin!" Teriak Naruto yang wajahnya dan Rias sudah memerah karena perkataan frontal dari Jiraiya

Rias yang sudah memakai baju dan rok miliknya pun langsung berkata pada Naruto "Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu ke apartemenku ya Naruto-kun…"

"Hehehehehe"

"Berhentilah mentertawakan aku ero-sennin…" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal saat melihat Rias sudah pergi dari apartemennya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hei, cepat latih aku… Aku ingin menjadi kuat agar aku bisa mengalahkan _**Akatsuki**_ dan juga membawa Sasuke kembali ke _**Konoha**_ "

'Anak ini… Padahal bocah Uchiha itu sudah mengkhianati dirinya, teman-temannya serta desa dan juga telah hampir membunuhnya... Kenapa dia masih memperdulikan dia?' Pikir Jiraiya, kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto dengan nada serius "Naruto…"

"Ada apa ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Jiraiya sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kenapa kau masih memikirkan untuk menyelamatkan bocah Uchiha itu?" Tanya Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa karena janjimu pada gadis berambut permen karet itu?"

'Kenapa ero-sennin harus bertanya pertanyaan itu lagi sih?' Batin Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya. Kemudian dia menghela nafasnya dan berkata "Itu juga merupakan alasanku… Tapi alasanku sebenarnya karena kita berdua sama-sama tidak mempunyai orang penting dalam diri kita, dan itu membuat hubunganku dan Sasuke dekat. Aku bukan hanya mengganggapnya sebagai sahabat, rekan, dan juga rival… Tapi juga saudara. Dan aku tidak rela tubuhnya dimanfaatkan oleh Orochimaru"

"Kau tahu Naruto… " Ucap Jiraiya yang mengusap-ngusap rambut Naruto layaknya seorang ayah yang melakukan itu pada anaknya sendiri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dan dia bernasib sama sepertiku dan Orochimaru… Jadi aku mohon, lupakanlah dia. Kau ini adalah incaran _**Akatsuki**_ … __Jangan karena bocah Uchiha itu kau juga harus menjadi incaran Orochimaru dan Kabuto"

"Aku tahu…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi menjadi _**Hokage**_ adalah impianku… Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi _**Hokage**_ kalau aku sendiri tidak bisa menyelamatkan temanku sendiri?"

Jiraiya pun langsung terdiam akan ucapan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu… Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat dan melatihmu menjadi kuat untuk bisa melawan _**Akatsuki**_ dan juga membaw si Uchiha itu kembali ke _**Konoha**_ …"

Saat Naruto dan Jiraiya pergi dari apartemennya… Di kamar apartemen milik Rias, dia pun disambut oleh dua temannya yang bernama Akeno dan Koneko. Koneko pun langsung menghentikan acara makan cemilannya dan langsung berkata pada Rias.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan orang itu Rias-sama?" Tanya Koneko

"Dia baik-baik saja" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia cukup hebat untuk ukuran manusia biasa… Aku bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan banyak kekuatanku untuk mengobati dia"

"Apa maksudmu Rias?" Tanya Akeno

"Seperti ada energi lain di dalam tubuhnya yang bertugas untuk menyembuhkan dirinya jika dia terluka. Atau kekuatan yang dia miliki bisa meregenerasi luka-luka yang dia dapatkan" Jawab Rias

"Seperti kemampuan regenerasi milik klan Phenex?" Tanya Akeno

"Bisa jadi… Tapi kemampuan regenerasi-nya masih dibawah kemampuan klan Phenex" Jawab Rias

"Dia sepertinya cocok untuk kau jadikan bidakmu Rias-sama. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya kemarin?" Tanya Koneko, kemudian dia membatin 'Lagipula dia memiliki kekuatan chakra yang lebih kuat daripada aku dan onee-sama jika kemampuannya sudah berkembang'

"Entah kenapa hatiku ini tidak bisa memutuskan untuk menjadikan dia iblis seperti kita. Seolah-olah dia tidak akan tinggal lama disini dan juga aku tidak ingin menghilangkan kepercayaannya kepadaku karena aku baru saja berteman dengannya" Jawab Rias

"Memangnya kau tahu darimana Rias kalau dia tidak akan lama tinggal disini?" Tanya Akeno.

"Saat pertama kali kita bertemu dengannya bersama dengan gurunya di toko baju… Entah kenapa aku merasakan, mereka adalah adventurer yang sedang berpetualang dan akan pergi suatu hari nanti. Kalau aku membangkitkannya, dan sudah waktunya dia untuk pergi… Maka dia akan dianggap sebagai _**Stray Devil**_ dan aku tidak bisa membayangkannya" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan satu hal lagi… Aku tidak bisa mereikarnasikan dirinya sebagai anggota peerageku karena hal yang sudah pasti…"

"Hal apa itu?" Tanya Akeno dan Koneko.

"Dia lebih kuat dariku…" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku merasakan dia mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar, dan jika dia sudah bisa mengendalikannya secara penuh… Aku dan juga Sona bahkan Saiaorg tidak akan bisa melawannya"

Saat ini Naruto dibawa oleh Jiraiya ke suatu tempat yang lumayan jauh dari Kuoh. Dia tidak tahu dia akan dibawa kemana, tapi Naruto percaya bahwa gurunya itu tidak akan membawanya ke tempat yang aneh-aneh… Saat sudah sampai, Naruto pun mulai bertanya kepada Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin… Sebenarnya ini berada dimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Ini adalah Kyoto" Jawab Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Markas para _**Youkai**_ …"

Naruto pun bingung karena perkataan Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa itu _**Youkai**_?"

Tapi Jiraiya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan membuatnya kesal. Kemudian mereka berdua dihadang oleh seseorang "Berhenti!"

"Ada apa kau menghentikan kami?" Tanya Naruto.

"Biar aku yang urus Naruto" Ucap Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkenalkan namaku Jiraiya… Pendatang dari _**Elemental Nations**_ , dan disebelahku adalah muridku Naruto Uzumaki"

"Ah… Kau pasti pendatang yang datang dengan muridmu beberapa tahun lalu itu ya?" Tanya orang atau _**Tengu Youkai**_ yang menghadang jalan mereka.

"Iya…" Jawab Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan nikmati waktu anda disini Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-sama" Ucap sang _**Youkai**_ itu yang kemudian membiarkan Naruto dan juga Jiraiya lewat.

"Kenapa mereka mengenalmu dan _**Yondaime**_ , ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto.

Jiraiya pun menghela nafas sebentar dan berkata "Kan sudah aku bilang… Aku dulu pernah kesini bersama _**Yondaime**_ , Naruto"

Naruto dan Jiraiya pun kemudian langsung meneruskan perjalan dan sampai disebuah rumah dengan kuil besar di sebelahnya… Naruto pun takjub karena belum pernah kuil seindah itu di _**Elemental Nations**_. Kemudian dari kuil itu keluarlah sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang dan memakai kimono sedang berjalan bersama seorang anak kecil yang fisiknya menyamai wanita tersebut. Jiraiya pun menyeringai dan berkata.

"Yo, Yasaka!" Teriak Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya!" Teriak wanita pirang bernama Yasaka itu yang menghampiri Jiraiya dengan anak kecil yang Naruto tebak merupakan anaknya. Yasaka pun memeluk Jiraiya, kemudian dia berkata "Sejak kapan kau datang kesini Jiraiya?"

"Aku baru saja sampai kemarin, Yasaka" Jawab Jiraiya.

"Harusnya kau menghubungiku pak tua mesum" Ucap Yasaka.

"Ah maaf… " Balas Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu aku kan? Saat aku sampai aku tidak sempat menghubungimu karena aku harus mencari inspirasi untuk novel baruku"

"Ah, aku tidak mau dengar tentang novel mesummu itu pak tua" Balas Yasaka, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil berkata dengan nada menggoda "Jadi mana muridmu yang tampan itu ufufufufu?"

"Dia sudah tewas…" Jawab Jiraiya.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Yasaka, kemudian dia berkata "Baiklah Jiraiya, ayo kita bicara didalam… Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang ingin kau bicarakan"

"Naruto… Aku akan berbicara sesuatu dengan Yasaka-san" Ucap Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bisa bermain sebentar dengan anak dari Yasaka-san kan?"

"Tentu, itu tidak masalah untukku" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia pun memegang tangan anak yang dibawa oleh Yasaka dan berkata "Ayo adik kecil… Kau main dengan nii-chan dulu. Ibumu sedang ada urusan dengan guruku"

"Ha'i" Balas gadis itu, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya okaa-sama"

"Ya, hati-hati ya Naruto-san, Kunou-chan" Balas Yasaka.

Jiraiya dan Yasaka pun masuk ke rumah milik Yasaka dan Kunou dan duduk diruang tamunya… Dia pun mengambil sebotol sake dan gelasnya untuk Jiraiya dan mereka berdua mulai berbincang satu sama lain.

"Jadi ceritakan… Bagaimana bisa Minato-kun tewas. Aku pikir dia termasuk salah satu Shinobi terkuat di desamu, _**Konoha**_?" Tanya Yasaka.

"Kau tahu… Anak bernama Naruto tadi adalah anak dari Minato dan istrinya yang mengambil nama dari main character di buku novel pertamaku" Jawab Jiraiya dan membuat Yasaka terkejut akan kabar ini. Kemudian Jiraiya mengambil nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan "Istri dari Minato ini adalah _**Jinchuuriki**_ dari _**Kyuubi no Yoko**_ dan jika _**Jinchuuriki**_ itu adalah seorang wanita maka segel yang akan menyegel _**Kyuubi**_ akan melemah dan mempermudah _**Kyuubi**_ untuk keluar dari tubuh istri dari Minato yang bernama Kushina ini… Tapi ternyata ada sosok misterius yang mengetahui kelemahan ini langsung saja menggunakan momen dari kelahiran Naruto ini untuk melepaskan _**Kyuubi**_ dan dia berhasil"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yasaka.

"Mengerikan…" Jawab Jiraiya sambil meminum sake-nya, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Kyuubi**_ yang berhasil lepas menyerang desa dan juga membunuh banyak penduduk biasa dan shinobi disana… Minato menghadang monster itu dengan seluruh tenaganya sampai-sampai dia harus menggunakan _**Shiki Fujin**_ untuk menyegel _**Kyuubi**_ ditubuhnya walaupun hanya setengahnya yang bisa disegel"

"Kalau Minato hanya memegang setengah chakra _**Kyuubi**_ … Apa yang terjadi pada setengahnya lagi?" Tanya Yasaka.

"Dia menyegel setengahnya lagi ditubuh Naruto dengan _**Hakke Fuin**_ setelah menyegel chakranya dan juga Kushina didalam tubuh Naruto" Jawab Jiraiya.

"Kenapa Minato-kun menyegel monster itu ke tubuh anaknya sendiri?" Tanya Yasaka.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sebagai gurunya, aku tahu dia tidak akan melakukan hal sebesar ini tanpa alasan yang jelas… Terutama anaknya sendiri yang dikorbankan untuk menjadi _**Jinchuuriki**_ " Jawab Jiraiya.

Kembali pada ninja orange favorit kita, yang saat ini sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anak dari Yasaka, Kunou. Kunou terlihat kesal karena Naruto selalu menggunakan _**Kage Bunshin**_ untuk bermain dengannya karena setiap Kunou berhasil mengejar Naruto maka bunshin itu akan menghilang.

"Nii-chan curang!" Teriak Kunou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan pakai jurus bayanganmu terus dong…"

"Maaf deh Kunou-chan…" Balas Naruto asli yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiaannya, kemudian mata-nya terbelalak saat melihat ada sebuah serangan yang akan melesat ke arah Kunou dan membuatnya berteriak "Kunou-chan, AWAS!"

Kunou pun yang melihat serangan itu hanya bisa terdiam dan tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menyalurkan chakra di telapak kakinya dan langsung berlari ke arah Kunou dengan cepat.

Boooooommmm

" **Dengan ini penerus dari Youkai Kitsune sudah tewas khukhukhu** …" Ucap sosok iblis liar yang sudah tertawa seperti orang gila, karena dia pikir… Dia telah berhasil membunuh Kunou dengan jurusnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau tertawakan itu?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan Kunou yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya.

" **Mustahil** … **Bagaimana dia bisa selamat**?" Tanya balik sosok iblis liar itu.

"Duh, kau buta ya monster jelek…" Sindir Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sudah jelas-jelas aku menyelamatkannya sebelum jurus itu mengenai Kunou-chan"

" **Sialan kau**! **Berani** - **beraninya kau menggagalkan usahaku untuk membunuh penerus Youkai Kitsune yang satu itu** " Ucap sosok iblis liar itu sambil menunjuk Kunou yang sedang berdiri dibelakang tubuh Naruto.

"Kau mau membunuh Kunou-chan… Langkahi dulu mayatku, bajingan!" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil membuat sebuah handseal " _ **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Booooooffff

Booooooffff

Booooooooffff

Booooooooffff

"Serang!" Teriak Naruto dan puluhan bunshinnya pun langsung melesat ke arah iblis liar itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyerangku dengan mainan anak kecil seperti itu" Ucap iblis liar itu yang tiba mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mulai membantai beberapa klon bayangan milik Naruto.

Booooooooffff

Booooooooffff

Booooooooffff

Booooooooffff

'Sial! Dia lebih hebat dari Kimimaru' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia langsung melesat ke arah iblis liar itu dan dia pun terkejut saat melihat iblis liar itu menghilang dan langsung muncul didekatnya dengan cepat.

Craaaassssshhh

"Arrrrrgggghhhhhh!" Teriak Naruto yang terlempar ke belakang dan dadanya terkena bekas sabetan pedang sampai terjatuh di dekat Kunou.

"Onii-chan!" Teriak Kunou yang melihat Naruto dalam keadaan Naruto.

"Heh, aku tidak apa-apa Kunou-chan…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia bangkit dan berkata "Seorang pahlawan tidak akan mungkin kalah karena luka seperti ini saja"

Naruto pun langsung mengambil bom asap dari kantungnya dan menjatuhkannya ketanah dan berkata pada Kunou "Tutup matamu, kunou-chan…"

Kunou pun menutup matanya dan teciptalah asap tebal yang menutupi tubuh Naruto dan Kunou, kemudian keluarlah satu _**Fuma Shuriken**_ dari asap itu dan mengarah ke arah iblis liar itu, tapi dia bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Melihat itu, dia pun menatap tubuh Naruto yang keluar dari asap itu dan dia berkata.

"Cuma itu seranganmu… Dasar lemah" Ucap iblis liar itu.

"Jangan sombong dulu" Balas Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba langsung melesat ke iblis liar itu. Iblis liar itu dengan kecepatannya berhasil melancarkan serangan berkali-kali pada Naruto tapi Naruto masih bisa terus menghindar. Saat dia lengah, Naruto pun mementalkan pedangnya dari tangannya dan langsung menahan tangan dari iblis liar itu dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak iblis liar itu.

"Hanya memberikan diriku yang asli peluang untuk menyerang" Balas Naruto yang ternyata adalah bunshin dan langsung menghilang.

Iblis liar itu menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat serangan bola biru besar yang akan mengenainya. Dia ingin menghindar tapi tidak bisa saat bola biru itu sudah menghujam dadanya dan Naruto yang dibantu sebuah bunshin pun berkata " _ **Oodama Rasengan**_!"

Booooooooommmm

"Arrrrggggghhhhh!" Teriak iblis liar itu yang terlempar jauh dan hancur menjadi partikel-partikel kecil karena serangan Naruto.

Naruto pun senang karena akhirnya dia sudah menang… Tapi kemenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat para rekan iblis liar itu telah muncul dan bersiap menyerang Naruto dan membuatnya membatin 'Sial… Aku tidak bisa melawan mereka semua. Chakraku sudah menipis. Memang benar memakai _**Kage Bunshin**_ sangat menguras chakra, soalnya _**Kage Bunshin**_ harus membagi chakra untuk bunshin dan juga diri kita sendiri'

" _ **Katon**_ : _**Dai Endan**_!"

" _ **Fox Fire**_!"

Boooooooooommmm

Boooooooooommmm

"Guaaaaaaahhhhh!" Teriak para iblis liar itu yang mati terbakar karena serangan api milik Jiraiya dan Yasaka.

"Hoi gaki… Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ero-sennin" Jawab Naruto dengan nada menyindir dan membuat Yasaka mentertawakan Sannin tua nista ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan putriku?" Tanya Yasaka yang sudah memeluk putrinya tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kaa-chan…" Jawab Kunou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini karena Naruto-niichan melindungiku"

"Terima kasih telah melindungi putriku, Naruto-kun" Ucap Yasaka yang memberi hormat pada Naruto.

"Sama-sama Yasaka-san" Balas Naruto.

"Besok aku akan mulai melatihmu menggunakan _**Rasengan**_ dengan satu tangan" Ucap Jiraiya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya" Jawab Jiraiya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Benarkah?"

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, AKU BILANG IYA…" Jawab Jiraiya dengan nada kesal, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi, berhentilah menanyakan hal itu. Kau membuatku pusing"

"Aku kan hanya takut saja kau meninggalkan latihanku dan pergi ke bar atau mengintip para wanita untuk kau masukkan ke buku nistamu itu" Ucap Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Hei, bisa tidak kau tidak merendahkan martabat gurumu sendiri" Ucap Jiraiya dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak kurendahkan juga martabatmu itu memang sudah jatuh ero-sennin" Balas Naruto.

'Tch… Dasar bocah tidak tau diuntung' Batin Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu Yasaka-san, Kunou-chan… Kami pamit pulang dulu" Ucap Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto-kun" Balas Yasaka.

"Nanti nii-chan harus datang kesini lagi dan main denganku ya" Ucap Kunou.

"Itu sudah pasti ttebayo!" Balas Naruto.

Naruto dan Jiraiya saat ini kembali ke Kuoh sedangkan Yasaka memarahi para anak buah Youkai-nya yang lalai dan membiarkan sepasukan iblis liar datang ke wilayah kekuasaannya. Saat sudah kembali diapartemennya dia pun terkejut saat melihat Rias sedang duduk sendirian disebuah taman. Dia pun kemudian langsung mendekati dia dan berkata.

"Hei, kenapa kau berada disini Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya sedang menikmati angin malam saja…"

"Angin malam itu buruk untuk kesehatanmu loh, apalagi untuk seorang perempuan" Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku sudah terbiasa kok" Balas Rias, kemudian dia bertanya "Tadi kau habis kemana… Dari tadi aku tidak melihatmu setelah aku kembali ke apartemenku?"

"Oh, itu… Aku habis kerumah teman ero-sennin" Jawab Naruto.

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun… Apa ada gadis yang kau sukai?" Tanya Rias dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Ehm, aku tidak tahu ini yang kau maksud atau tidak… Tapi aku menyayangi seseorang" Ucap Naruto dan entah kenapa wajahnya menjadi murung, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namanya Sakura Haruno, dia cantik dan warna rambutnya sama seperti bunga musim semi… Aku pikir aku mencintainya, tapi ternyata aku salah"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku pikir aku mencintainya… Tapi ternyata aku mencintainya karena aku tidak mau kalah dari rivalku yang ternyata disukai oleh dia" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Aku ternyata adalah orang yang brengsek"

Rias pun hanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Naruto-kun... Jika kau menyukai seseorang, hal apa yang kau lihat darinya? Kecantikannya, kepribadiannya, atau keluarganya?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau bagiku, aku akan memilih kepribadiannya dan kecantikannya hanyalah bonus saja… Kalau keluarga, aku tidak peduli dia mau keluarga bangsawan kek, rakyat jelata kek. Yang penting jika hatiku dan dia sama-sama mencintai, itu sudah cukup"

Rias pun puas akan jawaban Naruto dan tersenyum… Tapi tiba-tiba dia dibuat terkejut oleh Rias yang mulai mendekatkan bibir ranumnya ke bibirnya dan entah kenapa bibirnya juga merespon untuk menyambar bibir dari Rias itu. Tapi saat kedua bibir itu akan menyatu dalam suatu ciuman, ada suara yang menghentikan mereka berdua dari kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Ara, ara Rias… Kau mencuri start duluan, ufufufufu" Ucap Akeno yang datang sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Akeno?" Tanya Rias yang kesal dengan Akeno yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu acara ciumannya dengan Naruto.

"Naruto! Cepat kesini, ada hal yang harus kubicarakan!" Teriak Jiraiya dari dalam kamar apartemennya dan Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku dipanggil ero-sennin…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata pada Rias dan Akeno "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu…"

"Haaahhh…" Ucap Rias yang gagal menghentikan Naruto, kemudian dia mendeathglare Akeno dan berkata "Kau sengaja ya Akeno?"

"Memang ufufufufu" Jawab Akeno, kemudian dia membatin 'Sepertinya kau menyukai Uzumaki-kun, Rias. Tapi aku juga tidak mau kalah ufufufufu"

Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya, disambut oleh Jiraiya yang menuntunnya ke kamarnya. Kemudian Jiraiya mengambil sebuah kertas dari tas ninja-nya.

"Ambil ini…" Ucap Jiraiya

Naruto pun mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Jiraiya dan berkata "Kertas apa ini ero-sennin?"

"Itu kertas untuk menentukan elemen apa yang kau dapatkan Naruto" Jawab Jiraiya

"Bagaimana cara memakainya?" Tanya Naruto

"Cukup alirkan chakramu ke kertas itu…" Jawab Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika kertasnya terbakar maka elemenmu adalah api, jika kertasnya terpotong menjadi dua maka elemenmu adalah angin, jika kertasmu mengkerut berarti elemenmu adalah listrik, jika kertasmu basah maka elemenmu adalah air, dan jika kertasmu menjadi lumpur maka elemenmu adalah tanah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mencobanya…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mengalirkan chakranya ke kertas itu dan kertas itu pun basah dan terpotong menjadi dua dan membuatnya membatin 'Jadi air dan angin huh…'

"Selamat Naruto!" Ucap Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau mendapatkan dua elemen yang langka di _**Hi no Kuni**_ … Yaitu air dan angin"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Hoi, minna… Kembali lagi bersama saya di fic ini… Di fic Heroes From Another World kali ini, kita masih disuguhi sama flashback dan di flashback ini dibuat beda sama di canon kekuatannya. Pertama, tentang kertas chakra di canon kan pas sebelum Arc-nya Sora sedangkan disini diflashback sebelum Shippuden… Kedua, elemen dasar Naruto yang di canon cuma angin(Meskipun di databook punya 5) juga bakal ane kasih angin aka _**Suiton**_. Di canon kan belum pernah dijelaskan kalau Naruto belajar jurus-jurus _**Futon**_ Rank E-S selain _**Rasenshuriken**_ … Makanya itu di _**Training Trip**_ ini bakal ane buat Naruo belajar teknik _**Futon**_ selain _**Rasenshuriken**_ sedangkan proses belajar _**Rasenshuriken**_ masih sama kaya di canon. BTW, ane kasih dia _**Sunshin**_ gak pas di _**Training Trip**_ ini?

Review:

Ryusuke AkarKayu: Nanti… Pas _**Training Trip**_ Naruto udah end

Hany Hyuuga: Ini udah dimasukkin

TheFourtySeventh: Kalo Hinata soalnya kalo ane kasih _**Tenseigan**_ sepertinya lebih cocok soalnya kan dia itu reinkarnasi Hamura(Bener apa enggak nih?), beda sama Toneri yang cuma berasal dari keturunan cabang klan milik Hamura aja. Ya gitu lah, para otaku gak pernah mikir pake logika… Coba aja dirinya sendiri yang dikaya gituin, bakal marah gak? Yang aslinya aja marah, apalagi Hinata

Hyuuhi Ga Ara: Masih lama kali vroh, ya ane sih setuju-setuju aja soalnya kayaknya greget kalo Hinata jadi dark… Masa Naru mulu jadi dark, mentang-mentang dia pernah memiliki Dark Naruto. Entah deh, dia sama Toneri atau single

Michael Gabriel 455: Salah tulis itu. Belum tahu pasti… Disini Koneko enggak tau Jiraiya bisa _**Senjutsu**_ , kan dia baru taunya Jiraiya bisa make _**Senjutsu**_ di chapter 3

Riski: Gimana sih… Yang ini minta flashback, yang itu minta dilanjutin. Yang konsisten napa sih mintanya, bikin pusing aja beh

Kazehaya Eito: Memang iya

Sajudnaufal:

1\. Rias cuma enggak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaan Naruto yang nganggep dia temen kok, enggak kaya sosok ayam yang waktu itu belum sadar dan nusuk Naruto pake _**Chidori**_

2\. Kalau mereka masih jadi manusia umurnya akan lebih pendek karena mereka manusia. Sasuke bisa aja hidupin dirinya sendiri kalo mati dengan _**Izanagi**_ tapi itu juga kalo mati-nya dibunuh. Make _**Rinne Tensei**_ buat hidupin dirinya sendiri atau orang lain… Mana bisa, kalo bisa juga entar dia bakal mati juga

3\. Naru dan Sasu sih enggak masalahin perang atau perdamaian. Tapi kalo tuh perang bahayain keluarganya, ya mereka bertindak lah. Kalo mau protagonistnya Teletubbies kenapa masuknya ke sini mas. Masuk aja ke fandom Teletubbies, kayaknya ada deh lolz. Perasaan semua referensi ente pada gak pernah update lagi deh kecuali fic Uzumaki Devil sama fic milik adiknya si Yagami Nguyen, ThiaKhoaNguyen

Devan Boy Steln: Nanti juga Naruto dirape sama Akeno, tapi dibales jadi dia yang dirape Naruto… Kaya scene NaruGrayfia di fic Naruto DxD: Purpose of Living sama scene NaruAkeno di fic Naruto DxD: Akatsuki Is Back. Memang iya, kok ente tahu sih? Baru _**Rasengan**_ sama _**Kage Bunshin**_. Bangsa _**Youkai**_ bukannya bisa make chakra, makanya bisa make _**Senjutsu**_ meskipun tidak sesempurna Naruto dan Kabuto. Ide bagus, nanti ane lakuin

Namikazeall: Masih, chap depan juga masih

Damrieo: Yang ane seret ke dunia ini cuma Tim 7(Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato), Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, _**Akatsuki**_ (Itachi, Obito, Nagato, Yahiko, dan Konan) buat tim Naru dan buat tim Anti-Hero ane seret si Toneri sama Hinata

La Vechiasignora: It's time for Obito to move on, dear… Soalnya chakra milik Hagoromo enggak kuat buat bawa jasad Rin ke dunia DxD

Tenshisha Hikari: Imut sih imut, tapi di fic crossover juga banyak cewek imut bukan hanya Hinata. Mereka aja yang enggak peka dan bisanya cuma lihat Hinata doang karena dia pair canon Naruto

Guest: Thanks atas dukungannya vroh… Ane setuju sama ente, Naruto di fic aja suka dibikin dark masa Hinata enggak bisa dibikin dark… Bah, karena dia imut… Menurut ane Mizore Shirayuki dari Rosario + Vampire juga enggak kalah imut apalagi sikap stalkernya mirip sama Hinata

Rohimbae88: Kalo enggak suka sama pairnya ya enggak usah baca mas… Daripada kesel sendiri ente koar-koar, eh ane malah tetep kukuh sama pair pilihan ane sendiri

Wid: NaruSara itu one-sided vroh soalnya Sara suka sama Naruto tapi Naruto-nya enggak suka. Dan nanti dia berpaling ke Gaara

Kanzaki Yuki: Cuma dari anime Naruto aja kok dan udah disebutin

Reu01: Naruto pairnya 2, Sasuke pairnya 2… Seimbang

Ayub Pratama 792: Abis battle sama Kokabiel kayaknya. Ada, scene kehancuran _**Elemental Nation**_

Nah karena nanti NaruSasu bakal ane rubah menjadi iblis… Ane bakal buat susunan Evil Pieces-nya

King: Naruto Uzumaki

Queen: Sara

Bishop: Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki

Rook: Rock Lee, Gaara

Knight: Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake

Pawn: Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Yamato, Nagato, Obito, Itachi, Yahiko, Konan

Buat Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, dan Sakura bakal ane jelasin kenapa bisa dateng ke dunia DxD di chapter mendatang. Sara ane buat special, ane soalnya suka char Sara meskipun di fic ini gak bakal jadi pasangan Naru. Obito sama Itachi sudah masuk dan juga Yamato ane masukkin agar Tim 7 bisa berkumpul lagi. Jadi sekarang… Apa ane harus memasukkan Nagato, Yahiko, dan Konan?


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima sama Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x , Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, and many pair inside

Chapter 7: Flashback Arc Part III: Confession

Sehari setelah Naruto mengetahui elemen dasarnya karena bantuan Jiraiya… Dia yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan memakai bajunya yang sudah rapi langsung saja disambut oleh Jiraiya yang langsung saja melemparkan 2 gulungan pada Naruto dan dia pun menangkapnya.

"Gulungan apa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu gulungan jurus _**Futon**_ dan _**Suiton**_ yang aku kumpulkan dari pengembaraanku." Jawab Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi belum saatnya kau menguasai jurus-jurus itu."

"Kalau aku belum bisa menguasainya kenapa kau memberikan padaku sekarang ero-sennin!" Teriak Naruto pada gurunya.

"Entah, ayo kita latihan diluar saja…" Ucap Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin, latihan diluar… Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau lupa kita sekarang bukan berada di _**Elemental Nation**_?"

"Aku tahu itu, makanya aku akan menggunakan _**Kekkai**_." Jawab Jiraiya.

Naruto dan Jiraiya pun keluar dari apartemennya yang luas, dan dihalaman belakang apartemen yang luas itu mereka pun berlatih setelah Jiraiya memasang _**Kekkai**_ miliknya. Jiraiya pun mengambil beberapa daun dari sebuah pohon dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Untuk apa daun-daun ini ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lakukan saja yang seperti kau lakukan kemarin." Jawab Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Latihan itu dilakukan untuk mempertajam serangan _**Futon**_ milikmu."

Naruto pun berkonsentrasi dan melakukan hal yang diperintahkan Jiraiya, dan dia mulai berkonsentrasi. Saat dia berkonsentrasi, dia merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada daun ditangannya dan benar saja sudah terpotong menjadi dua.

Jiraiya yang melihatnya pun berkata "Kerja bagus Naruto… Sekarang gunakan _**Kage Bunshin**_ milikmu."

"Memangnya kenapa ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan memberitahukan rahasia jurus pamungkasmu itu kepadamu, Naruto." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Rahasia apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Coba buat satu _**Kage Bunshin**_ …" Balas Jiraiya, kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata " _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooooffff

Bunshin Jiraiya pun muncul disebelah Jiraiya. Naruto yang melihatnya pun berkata "Yosh! Giliranku, _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooooffff

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau lihat saja gaki." Jawab Jiraiya.

Bunshin Naruto dan bunshin milik Jiraiya pun pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari tempat mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto pun berkata "Hei, kau berhutang padaku karena kau kalah di permainan gunting- batu-kertas, ero-sennin…"

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa aku bisa mengingat apa saja yang dilakukan bunshinku itu, ttebayo. Bahkan aku ingat saat dia bertemu dengan Rias-chan dan temannya yang bernama Akeno."

"Kau sepertinya sudah mengetahui rahasia jutsumu ya?" Tanya Jiraiya yang memberikan cengiran kepada Naruto.

"Huh…"

"Maksudku… Jika kau membuat bunshin dan bunshin itu menghilang maka semua ingatan dan pengetahuan yang dia dapatkan akan terkirim pada master-nya, yaitu kau Naruto." Ucap Jiraiya

"Sugoiii! Jadi dengan _**Kage Bunshin**_ aku bisa mempelajari jurus-jurus atau latihan yang kau berikan dengan mudah?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian Jiraiya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Melihat itu dia pun berteriak dengan riang dan berkata "Aku tidak menyangka aku mempunyai jutsu sekeren itu ttebayo. Yosh! Dengan ini kalian akan aku kalahkan, _**Akatsuki**_ … Dan juga aku akan membawamu kembali ke _**Konoha**_ , Sasuke. Tunggu saja nanti."

"Tapi jangan senang dulu, Naruto…" Ucap Jiraiya.

"Apa maksudmu, ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan hanya ingatan dan pengetahuan saja yang kau dapatkan dari jurus itu… Tapi rasa sakit juga." Jawab Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau hanya sedikit mungkin kau hanya menderita sedikit rasa sakit kepala. Tapi kalau terlalu banyak seperti yang sering kau lakukan untuk melawan musuh-musuhmu seperti Gaara, Mizuki, dan anak buah dari Orochimaru yang bernama Kimimaru… Maka kau akan mati."

Naruto pun shock akan kabar ini, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana bisa ero-sennin… Aku melakukan itu untuk melawan mereka bertiga tapi aku tidak terkena efek apa-apa?"

"Itu karena kau menggunakannya untuk bertarung. Jadi otakmu tidak akan overload karena ingatan dan pengetahuan seperti yang dilakukan untuk belajar jutsu dengan cepat" Jawab Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika kau menggunakannya untuk belajar jutsu seperti yang aku lakukan bisa saja kau mati karena otakmu overload karena menerima ingatan dan pengetahuan yang berasal dari bunshinmu sedangkan otakmu tidak cukup kuat untuk menerima semua ingatan dan pengetahuan yang berasal dari bunshinmu itu."

"Jadi begitu…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau aku membuat 100 bunshin untuk berlatih, apa itu cukup?"

"Sepertinya cukup." Jawab Jiraiya.

" _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto.

Boooooffff

Boooooffff

Boooooffff

Boooooffff

Boooooffff

Naruto pun membuat 100 bunshin dengan sempurna, Jiraiya yang melihat itu pun berkata "30 bunshin latihan _**Tree Walking Exercise**_ , 30 bunshin latihan _**Water Walking Exercise**_ , sedangkan 40 bunshin lagi latihan untuk memperdalam elemen _**Futon**_ kalian… Apa kalian mengerti?"

"MENGERTI, ERO-SENNIN!" Balas para bunshin Naruto dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Sialan kau gaki! Bahkan para bunshinmu saja memanggilku dengan nama laknat itu." Ucap Jiraiya dengan nada kesal.

"Makanya… Kalau kau ingin aku tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan ero-sennin, berhentilah mengintip wanita di onsen." Balas Naruto dengan santai.

'Bocah ini… Kenapa kau bisa mempunyai anak yang selalu membuatku jengkel begini sih, Minato.' Batin Jiraiya saat mengingat mantan muridnya yaitu Minato Namikaze aka _**Yondaime Hokage**_ dan _**Konoha no Kiiroi Senko**_ … Ayah kandung dari Naruto Uzumaki. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata dengan nada setan "Untukmu… Sudah ada latihan khusus yang aku sudah siapkan hehehehe."

"Eh…"

Naruto pun berlatih dengan Jiraiya, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak leluasa karena pergerakannya dikekang oleh segel pemberat yang diletakkan Jiraiya di kedua kaki milik Naruto. Jiraiya pun meminta dia untuk berlari memutari halaman itu dengan segel pemberat yang masih terpasang di kakinya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia pun terjatuh dan menatap tajam Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin! Kau ingin menyiksaku ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal kepada gurunya itu, tapi dia pura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan membuat raut wajah sang _**Jinchuuriki**_ dari _**Kyuubi no Yoko**_ itu kesal. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mana bisa aku belari dengan segel pemberat seperti ini… Berjalan saja aku susah."

"Jangan banyak mengeluh… Itu aku lakukan untuk meningkatkan kecepatanmu dasar bodoh." Ucap Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau sudah lupa dengan kecepatan dari si Uchiha itu dan murid dari Gai Maito, Rock Lee?"

Naruto pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Jiraiya… Memang benar mereka berdua sangat cepat apalagi saat Lee dan Sasuke melepaskan pemberat yang berada di kakinya dan membuat saudaranya sesama Jinchuuriki yang bernama Gaara tidak berkutik sama sekali dengan kecepatan mereka berdua. Naruto pun bangkit dan berkata "Baiklah, geez… Akan aku lakukan."

"Bagus…" Balas Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setelah itu aku akan menambah lagi berat di segel pemberat itu. Jadi bersiap-siaplah."

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun mulai menangis ala anime dan berkata dengan lantang "KAU MEMANG KEJAM, ERO-SENNIN!"

Setelah percobaan berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan segel pemberat yang dipasangkan oleh Jiraiya. Akhirnya dia berhasil melakukan latihan gila yang dilakukan oleh Jiraiya. Dia pun lemas dan tertidur setelah mendapatkan ingatan dan pengetahuan dari para bunshinnya diikuti oleh Jiraiya yang sudah mengantuk karena menunggu lama Naruto berhasil melakukan latihan tahap pertamanya tapi sebelum itu dia melepaskan pemberat yang dia pasangkan di kaki Naruto. Beberapa jam kemudian, dia pun terbangun karena dia dibangunkan oleh Rias yang memakai baju berwarna merah dan juga celana jeans berwarna hitam

"Uhm, Rias-chan…" Ucap Naruto yang melihat surai rambut merah milik Rias dan juga wajah Rias yang membangunkannya dari tidurnya

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur disini, Naruto-kun…" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidur disini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu loh."

"Ahahaha, aku hanya berbicara saja dengan ero-sennin disini. Tapi kami berdua ketiduran." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau sendiri mau kemana Rias-chan?"

"Aku tidak sedang ingin kemana-mana kok." Jawab Rias, kemudian dia menggembungkan pipinya dan melanjutkan dengan nada sebal"Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama dengan Akeno dan Koneko… Tapi aku ditinggal mereka berdua dirumah. Dasar menyebalkan mereka berdua."

'Kawaiii!' Batin Naruto yang wajahnya memerah saat melihat Rias yang sedang cemberut,dan dia pikir itu manis dan imut. Kemudian dia mengambil nafas sejenak dan berkata "Jadi kau tidak ada urusan kan? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku Rias-chan?"

'Apa Naruto-kun sedang mengajakku kencan? Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang begini…' Batin Rias, kemudian dia berkata sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena ajakan dari Naruto "Aku mau, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto pun memegang dan menggenggam tangan Rias dengan erat dan membuat wajah Rias merona karena tindakan Naruto ini. Mereka pun berjalan lama, dan mereka berhenti ditempat dikirimnya dia dan juga Jiraiya dari _**Elemental Nation**_. Naruto pun member es krim yang sama seperti es krim yang dibelikan Jiraiya di _**Elemental Nation**_ dan mematahkannya menjadi dua dan memberikan salah satu bagiannya kepada Rias.

"Ambillah, Rias-chan…" Ucap Naruto yang memberikan salah stau bagian es krimnya pada Rias

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun" Balas Rias yang sudah mengambil bagian es krimnya dari tangan Naruto dan memakannya dan membuatnya berkata "Ini enak sekali Naruto-kun…"

"Senang kau menyukainya…" Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum, kemudian dia melihat pemandangan disekitarnya dan berkata "Rias-chan…"

"Hmmm…."

"Indah sekali ya pemandangan disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau benar" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu Naruto-kun… Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bisa menikmati indahnya dunia luar dan tidak ditemani oleh Akeno, Koneko, dan kakakku."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, bisa dibilang aku ini termasuk dalam salah satu keluarga bangsawan… Dan kakakku itu terlalu overprotective kepadaku." Jawab Rias dengan kesal terlebih saat mengingat kakaknya yang agak lumayan siscon itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa Akeno dan Koneko, jadinya aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Lagipula jika ada yang berteman padaku kecuali Akeno dan Koneko serta sepupu laki-lakiku, mereka berteman denganku karena melihatku sebagai Rias Gremory… Bukan sebagai Rias. Aku ingin dilihat oleh temanku sebagai Rias bukan Rias Gremory"

"Jadi itu alasanmu mengatakan hal yang kemarin kau katakan itu, Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto, Rias pun terkejut akan pertanyaan Naruto yang bisa mengerti maksud pertanyaannya kemarin dan kemudian dia mengganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto yang melihat itu pun menepuk pundak Rias dan berkata "Kau tenang saja Rias-chan… Aku tidak peduli kau anak bangsawan atau tidak, aku akan selalu mengganggapmu temanku. Karena aku melihat kau bukan sebagai Rias Gremory tapi sebagai Rias ttebayo. Gadis cantik berambut merah yang bertubrukan denganku saat kita pertama kali bertemu dan juga gadis yang menolongku dan juga gadis aneh yang katanya tidak bisa tidur tanpa memakai pakaian."

Wajah Rias pun memerah karena perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia mencubit perut Naruto dan berkata "Harusnya hal yang kedua itu tidak usah dibicarakan… Malu tahu."

"Maaf, Rias-chan…" Balas Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Rias, yang sudah menghabiskan es krimnya bersamaan dengan Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi terima kasih telah mengajakku kesini Naruto-kun… Aku sungguh senang."

"Tidak masalah, Rias-chan." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau masih ingat pertanyaanmu kemarin, Rias-chan?"

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Rias.

"Tentang gadis yang aku sukai… Aku menjawab dengan nama rekanku Sakura. Tapi ternyata itu hanyalah cinta yang palsu karena aku hanya ingin menyaingi sahabatku, Sasuke saja" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi sepertinya aku sudah tahu siapa gadis yang benar-benar aku sukai sekarang…"

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Rias dengan nada serius.

"Kau Rias-chan…" Jawab Naruto.

'Aku… Pasti aku sedang bermimpi' Batin Rias yang wajahnya sudah merah padam akan perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia memberanikan diri dan berkata "Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku Naruto-kun?"

"Iya…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau cantik, baik, perhatian, dan rambutmu itu… Rambut merah itu, entah kenapa sepertinya aku pernah terhubung dengan seseorang dengan ambut berwarna merah." Setelah itu Naruto pun menyeringai dan berkata "Dan yang satu lagi, saat ciuman kita terganggu oleh sahabatmu, Akeno… Kau marah kan?"

"Aku tidak marah." Bantah Rias.

"Atau kau cemburu, Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak cemburu…" Jawab Rias

"Lalu karena apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Tapi setelah Akeno bilang dia tertarik padamu, entah kenapa hatiku hancur seolah-olah aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu… Se-Sepertinya aku juga mulai menyukaimu, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau mulai mencintaiku juga huh…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Rias Gremory? Kalau kau menolakku juga tidak apa-apa… Aku akan selalu mengganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, Rias-chan."

"Aku juga menyukaimu Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias, kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Tidak, bukan menyukaimu tapi mencintaimu… Tapi aku takut."

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Karena aku adalah seorang iblis, Naruto-kun…" Jawab Rias, Naruto pun terkejut mendengar kabar itu tapi dia membiarkan Rias melanjutkan perkataannya "Kau tahu kan ras-ku sangat dibenci oleh ras manusia, sepertimu… Aku takut jika aku membalas cintamu dan kau mengetahui aku adalah iblis, kau akan meninggalkanku dan menjauhiku selamanya."

Setelah itu Rias pun menangis dan meremas celana jeansnya dengan tangannya. Naruto yang melihat ini pun segera menghapus air mata Rias dan berkata "Jangan menangis seperti itu Rias-chan… Nanti kecantikanmu akan luntur."

Tapi Rias hanya terdiam dan masih menangis. Naruto yang melihat itu pun menghela nafasnya dan berkata "Baiklah… Aku juga akan mengatakan sesuatu hal kepadamu."

"A-Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias dengan pelan.

"Aku bukanlah manusia biasa." Jawab Naruto. Rias pun agak terkejut saat mendengar itu dan Naruto pun melanjutkan "Tapi adalah _**Jinchuuriki**_ …"

"Apa itu _**Jinchuuriki**_?" Tanya Rias karena dia belum pernah mendengar tentang _**Jinchuuriki**_ dari Underworld, bahkan perpustakaan keluarga Sitri yang terkenal lengkap akan berbagai pengetahuan tidak mengetahui apa itu _**Jinchuuriki**_

" _ **Jinchuuriki**_ adalah manusia yang dikorbankan untuk menjadi host dari 9 monster berkekuatan besar yang dinamakan _**Bijuu**_. __Dan semakin banyak ekor yang dimiliki monster ini, maka akan semakin kuat kekuatannya." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga sama denganmu Rias-chan… Kau takut berhubungan dengan manusia karena mereka akan memburu kalian yang ternyata adalah iblis. Sedangkan aku dibenci manusia karena para manusia yang membenciku masih buta dan tidak bisa membedakan host dan juga monsternya."

"Jadi kau tidak akan membenciku seteah kau tahu aku ini iblis?" Tanya Rias

"Tentu saja tidak…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak bisa membenci orang yang kucintai juga Rias-chan…"

"Naruto-kun…" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia dibuat terkejut saat bibir Naruto sudah bersentuhan dengan bibirnya dan lidahnya sudah menerobos ke dalam mulutnya

'Ternyata membaca beberapa hal dari buku novel nista ero-sennin itu tidak ada salahnya ya?' Batin Naruto yang lidahnya sudah menelusuri rongga-rongga mulut dari heiress satu-satunya klan Gremory itu. Rias pun tidak ingin kalah, dia pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto dan membalas ciuman Naruto dengan ganas.

Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua setelah mereka hampir kehilangan oksigen dan Rias pun melihat iris mata biru Naruto dan berkata "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto Uzumaki. Aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Rias Gremory." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Terima kasih kau telah menerima cintaku Rias Gremory…"

" **Hahahahahaha** "

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Rias yang sudah siaga dengan _**Power of Destruction**_ yang sudah siap ditangannya, Naruto pun sudah siap dengan kunai berada ditangannya

" **Aku tidak percaya** …" Ucap orang misterius itu yang ternyata adalah iblis liar, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menunjuk Naruto " **Adik dari Maou Lucifer ternyata bisa berhubungan dengan manusia rendahan seperti dia** , **hahahahahaha**!"

"Berani-beraninya kau menghina kekasihku!" Teriak Rias, kemudian dia melemparkan _**Power of Destruction**_ miliknya ke arah iblis liar itu tapi dia berhasil menghindar dan membuatnya membatin 'Tch, dia gesit juga…'

" _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah maju dan membuat handseal.

Boooooffff

Muncullah klon Naruto disebelahnya… Iblis liar yang melihat itu pun membatin ' **Tch** , **bagaimana bisa dia menggandakan diri seperti itu**.'

Naruto pun berusaha membuat _**Rasengan**_ dengan bantuan bunshinnya. Tapi iblis liar itu bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Naruto dan membatalkan _**Rasengan**_ miliknya karena Naruto harus menghindar ke belakang. Rias yang melihatnya pun berkata "Naruto-kun… Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat dengan tajam iblis liar itu dan membatin 'Ternyata benar kata ero-sennin… Aku harus mulai bisa membuat _**Rasengan**_ tanpa bantuan bunshin. Saat membuat bunshin, aku akan menjadi sasaran empuk serangan musuh bahkan sebelum aku berhasil membuat _**Rasengan**_. Aku baru tahu cara ini benar-benar tidak efektif…'

"Kau butuh bantuan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias.

"Rias-chan… Bisa kau menahan pergerakan orang itu?" Tanya Naruto, Rias pun menggangguk akan perkataan kekasihnya itu kemudian dia membuat handseal dan melanjutkan "Ada yang harus kucoba…"

Rias pun mulai maju dan menyerang iblis liar itu secara terus-menerus… Tapi iblis liar itu selalu menghindar dan membuat Rias kesal. Saat ini kekuatan dari _**Kyuubi**_ aka Kurama sudah mengalir di tubuh Naruto(AN: Sama kaya pas pertarungan Naruto dan Neji)… Hal itu membuat Rias dan iblis liar itu terkejut dan kemudian warna mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah dan sudah muncul satu ekor serta aura berwarna merah yang menutupi tubuhnya.

' **Sepertinya aku memakai kekuatanku sampai satu ekor saja sudah cukup** … **Aku tidak bisa memakai sampai ke ekor 2 atau 3 karena bisa** - **bisa saja tanpa sengaja aku masuk ke mode ekor 4 dan menyerang Rias** - **chan dan melukainya sama seperti saat aku melukai ero** - **sennin**.' Batin Naruto

'Kekuatan apa ini… Dahsyat sekali' Batin Rias karena terkejut akan kekuatan milik Naruto. Tapi karena Rias lengah dia terkena serangan iblis liar itu dan membuatnya terlempar "Kyaaaaaahhhh!"

Tapi Naruto berhasil menangkap tubuh Rias yang terpental karena kecepatannya saat memakai chakra Kurama meningkat. Naruto yang melihatnya pun berkata " **Kau tidak apa** - **apa** , **Rias** - **chan**?"

"Iya…" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa dengan tubuhmu, Naruto-kun?"

" **Tidak apa** - **apa** , **Rias** - **chan**." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melepaskan tubuh Rias dari gendongannya dan berkata " **Sekarang** … **Lihat dan perhatikan**."

Wuuusssshhhh

' **Dimana dia**?' Batin iblis liar itu yang melihat Naruto sudah melesat dengan cepat sampai-sampai dia tidak merasakan pergerakannya.

" **Disini**!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah berada didepan iblis liar itu dan mengaum dengan kencang dan membuatnya terpental meskipun dia sudah mencoba bersusah payah untuk menahan keseimbangannya " _ **Tailed Beast Shockwave**_!"

' **Sial** … **Makhluk apa dia ini sebenarnya**? **Hanya auman** - **nya saja bisa membuatku terpental begin** i' Batin iblis liar itu yang sudah bangkit saat dia terpental dan jatuh beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto berada, kemudian dia melanjutkan ' **Apa dia** _**Youkai**_? **Tapi auranya tidak sama seperti** _ **Youkai**_ …'

'Kekuatan yang dahsyat… Aku sudah duga Naruto-kun lebih kuat daripada aku dan Sona. Tapi sepertinya dia belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan baik… Kalau dia sudah menguasai kekuatannya sepenuhnya mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan Sairaorg' Batin Rias yang saat ini sedang berkeringat dingin karena kekuatan Naruto ini.

' **Ternyata berkat kekuatan** _**Kyuubi**_ **dan juga latihan dengan segel pemberat itu menambah kecepatanku** ' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia membuat _**Rasengan**_ berwarna ungu karena campuran warna biru dari _**Rasengan**_ dan chakra merah dari Kurama, kemudian dia berlari dengan cepat dan berkata " **Saatnya kau mati** , **yeaaahhh**!"

" **Kau yang akan mati** , **bocah idiot**!" Teriak iblis liar itu yang juga sudah langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, tapi sayangnya dia kalah cepat dengan Naruto karena dia sudah terkena _**Rasengan**_ milik Naruto didadanya. Naruto yang melihat itu pun berkata " _ **Yoko Rasengan**_!"

" **Guuuuaaaahhhh**!" Teriak iblis liar itu, kemudian dia terlempar dan jatuh dengan posisi yang cukup jauh dengan posisi tempat Naruto sekarang berdiri. Tapi dia masih bisa berdiri dan berkata " **Jangan harap kau bisa menang** , **bocah** …"

' **Keras kepala** …' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Rias dan berkata " **Rias** - **chan** … **Silahkan jika kau ingin mengakhiri dia**."

"Baiklah Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias yang sudah melihat monster itu dengan tajam dan entah kenapa monster itu merinding setelah melihat tatapan dari Rias "Kau telah mengganggu acara kencanku dengan kekasihku… Matilah!" Teriak Rias yang sudah melemparkan _**Power of Destruction**_ ditangannya ke iblis liar itu. Iblis liar itu ingin menghindar, tapi ternyata efek serangan _**Rasengan**_ milik Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa banyak bergerak dan dia terpaksa harus terkena mentah-mentah serangan milik Rias itu " **Guuuuuuuaaaahhhh**!"

Gleeeeekkk

'Ternyata Rias-chan juga bisa menjadi sosok yang menakutkan juga ya' Batin Naruto yang sudah kembali ke mode normalnya, kemudian dia berkata "Maaf ya Rias-chan"

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf kepadaku, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias.

"Coba lihat… Karena pertarungan aku dan monster jelek itu, tempat indah ini jadi hancur." Ucap Naruto dengan menangis ala anime karena tempat dia dan Jiraiya memulai petualangannya dari _**Elemental Nation**_ dan juga tempat dia dan Rias Gremory resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih harus hancur lebur karena pertarungannya melawan iblis liar barusan.

"Tenang saja Naruto-kun..." Ucap Rias yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku, Koneko, dan Akeno bisa memperbaikinya kok."

"Kau serius?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Itu kemampuan khususku sebagai seorang iblis" Jawab Rias.

"Sugoiii…" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kagum.

"Tapi sebelum itu ayo kita cari Akeno dan Koneko dulu. Karena aku tidak bisa memperbaiki tempat ini sendirian." Ucap Rias.

Naruto dan Rias pun pergi dari tempat itu demi mencari Akeno dan Koneko. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, mereka pun menemukan mereka berdua sambil mengejar Jiraiya dengan wajah yang sudah dipastikan sedang murka karena perbuatan Jiraiya. Sebenarnya Akeno dan Koneko tidak mau menyerang pria tua renta itu, tapi karena perbuatannya yang mengintip mereka di onsen dan sekaligus mereka tahu bahwa Jiraiya bukanlah manusia lemah yang sekali sambar listrik atau pukulan bertenaga banteng akan langsung mati. Mereka pun mulai menyerang Jiraiya dengan tekniknya masing-masing.

"Kembali kau, pria tua mesum… _**Raikou**_!" Ucap Akeno yang sudah mengeluarkan sihir listrik andalannya ke arah Jiraiya, tapi dia bisa menghindar.

Koneko pun tidak mau kalah, dia juga menghajar Jiraiya dengan pukulan supernya… Tapi Jiraiya masih bisa memblock pukulan Koneko dengan tangannya yang sudah dilapisi chakra dan membuat Koneko sedikit terkejut, kemudian dia berkata "Kalian berdua ini cantik, tapi kasar sekali… Terutama kau gadis berambut hitam dan berdada besar."

Akeno yang dipanggil seperti itu pun kesal dan dia pun sudah mengeluarkan tawa sadisnya dan di pergelangan tangannya sudah keluar listrik bertegangan tinggi dan dia pun berkata "Ara, ara… Jadi kau benar-benar ingin bermain-main dengan kami ya pak tua mesum ufufufu. Sepertinya aku sangat senang menyiksamu hari ini ufufufufu."

Gleeeekkkk

'Sial… Dia lebih menyeramkan dari Tsunade apalagi dari yang aku lihat sepertinya dia sadist.' Batin Jiraiya.

"Akeno! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ingin menyerang Jiraiya-san?" Tanya Rias yang sudah datang bersama dengan Naruto.

"Emangnya kenapa Rias?" Tanya balik Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya ingin menyiksa si tua bangka mesum ini saja kok ufufufufufu."

"Jangan bilang kau habis mengintip Akeno dan Koneko yang sedang mandi di onsen dan kau akan memasukkan mereka ke buku nistamu itu" Celetuk Naruto sambil memberi tatapan tajam kepada Jiraiya.

"Ahhh… Mana mungkin gaki" Elak Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku cuma ingin mencari kau saja kok… Tapi ternyata kau bersama dengan putrid berambut merah itu? Kalian habis darimana?"

Naruto dan Rias pun bingung ingin mengatakan apa, kemudian Akeno tiba-tiba buka suara "Ara, ara… Jangan-jangan kalian habis pergi ke tempat sepi dan mengekspresikan cinta kalian dengan liar ya ufufufu. Kalau benar seharusnya kalian juga mengajakku."

"Akeno!" Teriak Rias yang wajahnya sudah memerah padam karena tuduhan Akeno.

"Rias-sama ecchi…" Ucap Koneko dengan datar.

"Koneko-chan, kau salah paham!" Teriak Rias dengan panik, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Naruto-kun, tolong bantu aku disini…"

"Hmm, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok… Cuma aku mengajak Rias-chan jalan-jalan saja" Ucap Naruto.

"Hohohoho… Jadi kau mengajak gadis itu kencan juga Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu…" Jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan itu?" Tanya Jiraiya yang sudah menyiapkan catatannya dengan seringai mesum yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Hanya bicara dan ciuman saja kok, tidak kurang tidak lebih." jawab Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

Wajah Rias pun memerah dan dia pun mencubit perut Naruto dengan keras dan dia pun berkata "Naruto-kun… Jangan katakana hal sevulgar itu disini… Aku malu, tahu. Lagipula disini ada Koneko-chan."

"Maaf, Rias-chan. Aku keceplosan" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Aku hanya tidak ingin si ero-sennin ini merecokiku terus.'

"Ara, jadi kau sudah menjadi kekasih Rias ya?" Tanya Akeno, kemudian dia memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan menggesek-gesekkan oppainya ke bagian belakang tubuh Naruto dan membuat wajahnya memerah dan membuat Rias mendeathglarenya. Lalu tiba-tiba Akeno pun berkata "Ara, ara… Kenapa kau tidak memilihku saja Naruto-kun… Aku kan lebih dewasa dari dia, lagipula punyaku lebih besar daripada dia."

"Akeno, apa-apaan kau ini… Lepaskan Naruto-kun sekarang!" Teriak Rias. Akeno pun melepaskan pelukannya dan Rias menghela nafas lega sebelum emosinya memuncak kembali saat Akeno tiba-tiba saja mencium pipi Naruto dengan lembut dan membuatnya membatin 'Grrrr, sialan kau Akeno! Apa-apaan dia itu pakai bawa-bawa punyanya yang lebih besar dariku. Kalau aku keturunan dari malaikat jatuh sepertimu juga ukuran punyaku akan sama seperti kau…'

'Mereka berdua memang gila, membicarakan hal sevulgar itu didepanku.' Batin Koneko dengan sweatdrop.

"Hei-hei, bukannya kau bilang kau ingin meminta bantuan Akeno dan Koneko untuk memperbaiki tempat itu Rias-chan" Ucap Naruto.

"Ahh, kau benar Naruto-kun…" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia menarik Akeno menjauh dari Naruto dan berkata "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dekat-dekat dengannya, Akeno."

"Ara, tapi kau tidak akan bisa menghalangiku Rias ufufufufu." Balas Akeno. Koneko yang melihat Rias dan Akeno akan mulai berkelahi lagi hanya bisa mengikuti mereka dan memisahkan mereka jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau hebat gaki, bisa membuat dua orang jatuh cinta kepadamu hahahaha." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Terserah apa katamu saja." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia mulai tertawa seperti orang kesetanan dan berkata "Sepertinya aku tahu cara biar kau tidak mesum lagi ero-sennin khukhukhu…"

"Emangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan gaki?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan wajah takut saat melihat ekpresi anak dari mantan muridnya itu.

"Tentu saja membakar semua naskah novel nistamu itu ufufufufu." Jawab Naruto.

"Tidaaaakkkk!" Teriak Jiraiya yang berlari dari Naruto sambil mengamankan buku catatannya.

"Kembali kau ero-sennin! Jangan kabur!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara guru dan murid ini

-To Be Continued-

AN: Nah kembali lagi bersama saya di chapter 6 dari Heroes From Another World… Kali ini flashback akan membahas hubungan NaruRias… Chap depan bisa jadi merupakan akhir dari Flashback Arc jadi jangan sampe ketinggalan. BTW, kekuatan Naru disini sebelum belajar _**Sennin Mode**_ lebih kuat daripada di canon, soalnya dia udah menguasai semua serangan _**Fuuton**_ dan _**Suiton**_ di akhir chap itu dan juga dia mempunyai _**Sunshin**_ meskipun di canon, kita harus nunggu sampe Naruto Gaiden buat liat Naruto bisa make _**Sunshin**_ … Dan omong-omong sama yang enggak suka flashback jangan asal ngomong untuk skip langsung ke scene utama dong. Emangnya kalian tahu akibatnya apa kalau permintaan kalian dilakuin? Kalau kalian mau tahu jawabannya adalah scene yang ane buat akan hancur lebur karena scene flashback belum tahu habisnya dimana tiba-tiba langsung diskip tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kalau yang lagi nikmatin flahbacknya tiba-tiba diskip begitu sama ane, siapa yang bakal disalahin? Ya pastinya ane lah, masa sih yang ngasih ide nge-skip yang disalahin dan diprotesin… Jadi gini aja deh, kaya anime Naruto yang fillernya banyak dan ente gak suka mendingan don't like don't view, kalo di fic ane gak suka flashback mendingan don't like don't read… Daripada kalian komen begini, begono gak jelas… Mendingan yang suka silahkan baca dan yang gak suka gak usah baca daripada kesannya kalian seperti enggak menghargai karya dari sang author yang bersangkutan. Wassalam

Izanagi – no –Ookami

PS: Buat yang nyari fic Naruto DxD Chronicles(Old Version), ane mohon maaf dengan sangat karena fic itu sudah dihapus dari akun ane dan dilanjutin sama saudara ane dengan pen name Axis Alterion dengan judul Naruto DxD: The Other Side. Jadi kalo yang mau baca silahkan baca saja disitu…

Review:

Hany Hyuuga:

Sorry, flashback gak bisa diskip. Kalo diskip entar jadinya ancur, mendingan dari awal gak usah ada flashback sekalian.

Amil:

Mungkin aja di chapter depan, soalnya chapter depan bisa jadi adalah chapter terakhir Flashback Arc.

Ryusuke AkarKayu:

Kalo ini udah ciuman beneran dan udah official jadi pasangan. Ente salam cintanya banyak banget vroh.

Namikaze Minato 123:

Ane males jelasinnya, soalnya dari kemaren udah dijelasin… Jadi capek ane bahas itu lagi, itu lagi.

Guest:

Kayaknya enggak ada. Soalnya ini chap flashback cuma sampe si Naru sama Jiraiya balik ke _**Konoha**_ aja.

Ayub Pratama 792:

Kayaknya cuma Sara deh… Soalnya dia itu queen, jadi bakal ane kasih 5 elemen dasar tapi setiap pake jurus elemen itu ada tenggang waktunya, dan Obito juga bisa make _**Susanoo**_.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Ini masih, mungkin besok flashback terakhir.

The Fourty Seventh:

Tapi di fic ini _**Byakugan no Hime**_ malah bantuin keturunan Hamura buat menghancurkan dunia yang diciptakan sama _**Rikudou Sennin**_ karena ulah reinkarnasi anak bungsunya… Keren kan?

Teshinsha Hikari:

Please… Naruto lawan Toneri di The Last itu cuma make _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_ yang digabung sama _**Sennin Mode**_ aja ya, belum make _**Bijuu Mode**_ sama _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ … Apalagi kalo dibantu Sasuke? Bah, overkill

Guest:

Bisa dibilang begitu

Namikazeall:

Ada di final chapter flashback arc

Mash 787:

Ide ente bagus tong… Kalo kagak, bisa dibikin dia mati di tangan Rias karena Hinata mencoba membunuh Aisha. Thanks atas dukungannya, ane memang butuh dukungan melawan para fans NHL yang enggak rela Hinata dijadiin Antagonis sama ane.

Devan Boy Steln:

Dia kan tahunya sama Minato aja si Yasaka. Di beberapa fic, juga dibilang kalau Koneko atau Kuroka mengetahui chakra… Ane ambil aja ide itu. Akeno lebih gila disini, apalagi NaruRias udah official lagi. Yang disukain sama Yasaka itu antara Minato dan Jiraiya, tapi mereka berdua udah tewas jadi jones dah. Kalo ane malah mau-nya si kumis kucing minta bantuan sama mata panda buat bikin si Sara enggak suka lagi sama dia.

Damrieo:

Lah, si Obito, Itachi, sama NaYaKo kan memang good kalo aja si Madara enggak menghasut Obito engan kematian Rin. Tentu saja ane buat good.

Iib Junior:

Memang mantep sih, tapi pada mau-nya diskip… Padahal kalo flashback tiba-tiba diskip langsung ke scene utama malah jadi jelek alurnya.

TekoTitanic:

Mungkin One Sided. Toneri suka sama Hinata, tapi Hinata lebih peduli sama dendamnya sama Naruto. Bukan cuma sama Sara aja perangnya, tapi juga sama Akeno.

Sakamaki Izayoi:

Kalo kata di FP Naruto enggak suka filler gak usah ditonton! Kalo di fic ane, gak suka flashback enggak usah baca! Udah gitu aja.

Guest:

Karena dia dari Fairy Tail bung, ane murni pengen charnya dari Naruto sama HS DxD aja. Lah ya bisa lah, soalnya ada portal penghubung yang cuma menghubungkan _**Elemental Nation**_ ke Kuoh aja, bukan sama Fiore juga.

Riski56:

Don't like flashback, don't read…

Nah karena nanti NaruSasu bakal ane rubah menjadi iblis… Ane bakal buat susunan Evil Pieces-nya

King: Naruto Uzumaki

Queen: Sara

Bishop: Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki

Rook: Rock Lee, Gaara

Knight: Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake

Pawn: Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Yamato, Nagato, Obito, Itachi, Yahiko, Konan

Buat Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, dan Sakura bakal ane jelasin kenapa bisa dateng ke dunia DxD di chapter mendatang. Sara ane buat special, ane soalnya suka char Sara meskipun di fic ini gak bakal jadi pasangan Naru. Obito sama Itachi sudah masuk dan juga Yamato ane masukkin agar Tim 7 bisa berkumpul lagi. Jadi sekarang… Apa ane harus memasukkan Nagato, Yahiko, dan Konan?


	8. Chapter 8

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima sama Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x , Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, and many pair inside

Chapter 8: Flashback Arc Part IV: The Finale

Setelah satu bulan berada di Kuoh, kemampuan Naruto meningkat pesat… Dia sudah bisa menggunakan jutsu-jutsu elemen _**Futon**_ dan juga _**Suiton**_ dari Rank-E sampai Rank-B, bergerak dengan cepat dengan menggunakan _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_ dan juga dia hampir bisa menggunakan _**Rasengan**_ dengan satu tangan. Dan itu semua berkat sang _**Gama Sennin**_ , Jiraiya… Berbeda dengan saat sewaktu Naruto masih di _**Elemental Nation**_ , dia mengajar Naruto dengan telaten meskipun dia masih sesekali melakukan research untuk novel _**Icha**_ - _ **Icha**_ miliknya. Hubungannya dengan kekasihnya Rias Gremory juga semakin dekat, meskipun mereka kadang sering diganggu oleh Akeno yang selalu menggodanya dan membuat Rias cemburu. Dia juga sudah dekat dengan Koneko, sampai-sampai dia mengganggap Naruto sebagai kakaknya sendiri meskipun dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan sikap dingin Koneko yang mengingatkannya dengan Sasuke. Saat ini Naruto dan Koneko sedang berlatih dengan Jiraiya dengan cara pertarungan dua lawan satu.

"Kau sudah siap, Koneko-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku siap Naruto-niichan." Jawab Koneko

" _ **Futon**_ : _**Daitoppa**_!" Ucap Naruto yang menembakkan bola udara dari mulutnya

"Serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku gaki." Ucap Jiraiya meremehkan, kemudian dia membuat handseal dan mengeluarkan peluru api berukuran besar dan berkata " _ **Katon**_ : _**Dai Endan**_!"

Boooooommmm

Api buatan Jiraiya pun semakin membesar karena bergabung dengan teknik angin Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu pun melirik Koneko dan berkata "Sekarang Koneko-chan…"

"Hn"

Koneko dengan kecepatan yang telah berimprovisasi karena latihan yang sama dari Jiraiya pun langsung melesat ke arah Jiraiya dan melancarkan pukulannya ke arah Jiraiya sambil berkata "Rasakan ini, ero-sensei!"

'Sial, bahkan Koneko-chan juga…' Batin Jiraiya yang menangis anime karena panggilan dari kedua muridnya itu, kemudian membuat handseal dan berkata " _ **Hari Jizo**_!"

"Tch…" Decih Koneko saat serangannya terhentikan oleh jurus rambut milik Jiraiya dan sebagian rambut Jiraiya yang tajam menembus kulit Koneko. Tapi karena dia adalah Rook, maka itu tidak menimbulkan luka berarti bagi Koneko.

Naruto yang melihat Koneko mundur ke belakang pun langsung membuat _**Rasengan**_ dengan tangannya dan berkata "Kau sudah banyak membantu Koneko-chan… Biarkan aku yang akan menendang bokong sennin mesum ini."

Saat dia ingin melesat ke arah Jiraiya, dia pun terjatuh ke tanah karena diterjang oleh gadis berambut dark blue dengan gaya ponytail dan berukuran dada di atas rata-rata dan membuat _**Rasengan**_ -nya menghilang. Kemudian gadis itu pun berkata "Naruto-kun… Aku kangen sekali padamu. Padahal aku cuma pergi sebentar saja sama Rias."

"Akeno-chan, lepas…" Ucap Naruto yang kesusahan bernafas karena terjatuh ke tanah dan tertiban dua bukit gadis bernama Akeno yang terlalu besar itu.

"Akeno! Lepaskan, Naruto-kun!" Teriak gadis berambut merah yang datang sambil membawa kantung belanjaan dan kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan Akeno dengan tajam dan berkata "Aku capek membawa semua barang belanjaan ini kau malah asyik berpelukan dengan pacarku sedangkan kau Naruto-kun… Sepertinya kau menikmatinya ya, hmm…"

'Menikmati apaan… Aku tersiksa disini tahu Rias-chan.' Batin Naruto yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto.

"Ara, Rias… Kau menganggu momen NaruAkeno saja ufufufufu" Ucap Akeno yang sudah berdiri dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan membuat Rias mendeathglarenya dengan tajam.

'Haah… Mereka mulai lagi deh.' Batin Koneko yang pusing melihat King dan juga Quennya ini selalu bertengkar karena kakak angkatnya itu.

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Rias yang melihat Naruto dengan kesal.

"Rias-chan… Kau salah paham." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Rias mendekatinya dan dia pun berkata dengan nada takut "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Rias-chan?"

Rias pun menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan berkata "Aku juga memelukmu karena aku juga rindu padamu Naruto-kun."

'Rias-chan…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia pun membalas pelukan Rias dengan erat dan membuat Akeno cemburu.

"Ehem…"

"Apa ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto yang kesal karena melihat senseinya mengganggu acara pelukannya dengan pacarnya itu.

"Kau tahu kita sedang berlatih dengan Koneko-chan kan?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia membuka buku catatannya dan melanjutkan "Atau kau ingin terus berpelukan disitu dan membuatku menjadikan kalian jadi referensi buku baruku."

Naruto yang melihat itu pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Rias dan membuat dia kecewa. Kemudian dia mendeathglare Jiraiya dan berkata "Jangan coba-coba ero-sennin…"

"Atau kau akan apa? Membakarnya?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan nada jahil, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Coba saja kalau bisa khukhukhu."

"Sialan kau ero-sennin!" Teriak Naruto sambil memegang sebuah korek api di tangannya dan berlari ke arah Jiraiya, kemudian dia memakai teknik _**Futon**_ -nya supaya apinya semakin membesar dan mengenai buku Jiraiya… Tapi dia selalu bisa menghindar dan membuat Naruto kesal dan berkata "Kemari kau, ero-sennin!"

Melihat interaksi gila antara guru dan murid itu pun membuat Rias dan bahkan Akeno dan Koneko yang kesal pada Jiraiya karena perbuatannya dulu pun tertawa. Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto pun kelelahan mengejar Jiraiya dan juga Jiraiya juga sudah kelelahan karena terus menghindar dari Naruto. Jiraiya pun menghampiri Naruto dan berkata…

"Stamina-mu memang hebat bisa kuat mengejarku selama berjam-jam begini…" Ucap Jiraiya, kemudian dia membatin 'Tipikal klan Uzumaki.'

"Terima kasih ero-sennin." Ucap Naruto.

"Ambillah!" Teriak Jiraiya yang melemparkan botol minuman ke arah Naruto dan dia menangkapnya dengan sigap dan meminumnya.

"Wuoohh! Air ini segar sekali ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto dengan bersemangat, sampai-sampai kata-kata khasnya keluar.

"Perkembanganmu sangat pesat setelah datang kesini Naruto." Ucap Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau sudah bisa menggunakan jutsu _**Futon**_ dan _**Suiton**_ dari Rank E-B, sudah bisa menangkal _**Genjutsu**_ dengan baik, kecepatanmu sudah meningkat meskipun belum secepat Sasuke Uchiha dan Rock Lee, dan kau juga sudah bisa menggunakan _**Rasengan**_ dengan satu tangan sekarang… Apa yang membuatmu menjadi kuat secepat ini, Naruto?"

"Karena aku bertemu dengan Rias-chan, ero-sennin…" Jawab Naruto

"Huh…"

"Sewaktu Sasuke masih berada di _**Team 7**_ , aku mendapatkan misi rank-C yang seharusnya adalah misi rank-A yang mengharuskan tim kami melawan salah satu pendekar perang _**Kirigakure**_ , Zabuza Momochi." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat aku berada di rumah klient kami dan tertidur karena kelelahan habis latihan _**Tree Climbing Exercise**_ dari Kakashi-sensei… Aku bertemu dengan anak buah Zabuza yang menyamar dan menolongnya saat dia kalah dari Kakashi-sensei, yaitu Haku. Saat aku bertanya kepada dia apakah aku bisa menjadi kuat, dia bilang kepadaku bahwa aku akan menjadi lebih kuat jika aku memiliki keinginan untuk melindungi orang yang penting dari diri kita… Dan saat aku bertemu Rias-chan, entah kenapa tubuhku ini mendorongku untuk menjadi kuat untuk bisa melindungi Rias-chan."

Tidak mereka sangka, ternyata Rias sedang bersembunyi supaya tidak terdeteksi oleh Naruto dan Jiraiya. Wajahnya memerah padam dan membatin 'Naruto-kun… Dia bertekad untuk menjadi kuat demi melindungiku.'

Jiraiya pun memasang wajah pura-pura sedih dan berkata "Jadi aku, Tsunade, Kakashi, dan orang-orang desa yang peduli padamu tidak kau anggap penting di hidupmu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku ero-sennin…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tentu saja kalian semua penting bagiku… Aku mengganggap Hiruzen-jiji sebagai kakek yang tidak pernah aku punya. Aku mengganggap kau, Tsunade-baachan, dan Teuchi-ossan sebagai orang tua yang tidak pernah aku miliki. Aku mengganggap Ayame-nee, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, dan juga Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon sebagai saudara yang tidak pernah aku miliki. Tapi Rias-chan… Dia spesial."

Wajah Rias pun memerah karena hal ini, kemudian Jiraiya memandang Naruto dengan senyum mengejek dan berkata "Spesial, huh…"

"Iya…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu… Cuma Rias-chan satu-satunya perempuan selain Hinata, Akeno-chan dan Koneko-chan yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri yang tahu diriku yang sebenarnya… Bahkan Ino dan juga rekanku sendiri di tim yang sama pun selalu menganggapku baka dan tidak bisa diandalkan. Lagipula dia spesial, karena dia telah mengukirkan namanya di dalam hatiku karena aku mencintainya."

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan itu, Jiraiya pun menatap sedih Naruto dan berkata "Naruto…"

"Ada apa ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ada kabar buruk yang harus aku beritahukan padamu." Jawab Jiraiya

'Apa maksudnya dengan kabar buruk?' Batin Rias, kemudian dia memegang dadanya dan berkata 'Kenapa hatiku sakit saat mendengar perkataan Jiraiya-san? Apa kabar buruk yang akan diberitahukannya pada Naruto-kun?'

"Kabar buruk apa maksudmu ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu kan tujuan kita kesini untuk membuatmu menjadi kuat untuk persiapanmu melawan _**Akatsuki**_?" Tanya Jiraiya dan pertanyaan itu langsung diberikan anggukan oleh Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau sudah membuktikan dirimu untuk siap melawan anggota _**Akatsuki**_ , Naruto. Jadi besok… Kita akan pergi dari sini dan kembali ke _**Konoha**_."

Deg

Hati Rias pun serasa teriris-iris saat mendengar perkataan Jiraiya itu, kemudian keluarlah air mata tangisan yang keluar dari kedua lubang matanya dan dia pun membatin 'Ti-Tidak mungkin Naruto-kun akan meninggalkanku, kan…'

"Kau serius ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto yang juga shock akan kabar ini. Dia memang siap untuk melawan _**Akatsuki**_ , tapi dia belum siap untuk meninggalkan Rias yang sudah dicintainya semenjak pernyataan cinta mereka satu bulan lalu

"Aku serius, gaki… Kita harus secepatnya pulang ke _**Konoha**_. Sebelum Tsunade memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari kita. Mereka tidak boleh menemukan tempat ini, tepatnya untuk saat ini karena situasi ditempat ini bisa kacau jika kedatangan ninja yang tidak diharapkan seperti Danzo atau anggota _**Akatsuki**_ yang berniat untuk mengincarmu" Jawab Jiraiya.

'Aku harus kembali ke _**Konoha**_ , lalu bagaimana dengan Rias-chan… Aku belum mau meninggalkan Rias-chan, tapi kalau aku tidak segera kembali ke _**Elemental Nation**_ maka _**Akatsuki**_ akan mengejarku kesini dan mereka akan menyakiti Rias-chan… Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu." Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Baiklah kalau begitu… Besok kita akan kembali ke _**Konoha**_."

Deg

'Naruto-kun akan pergi….' Batin Rias, kemudian dia berteriak "Ini tidak mungkin!"

'Suara ini… Rias-chan' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Rias yang berlari menjauh dari Naruto dan Jiraiya, kemudian dia berkata "Rias-chan, tunggu!"

"Kejarlah dia gaki! Jangan biarkan dia kecewa karena keputusanmu barusan" Ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah ero-sennin" Balas Naruto yang sudah mengejar Rias.

Jiraiya pun menatap Naruto yang sudah berlari untuk mengejar Rias dengan tatapan sedih, kemudian dia membatin'Maaf gaki… Kalau saja kau tidak diincar oleh _**Akatsuki**_ , mungkin kau bisa tinggal disini bersama kekasihmu itu.'

Naruto pun mengejar Rias yang hatinya sedang hancur dan terluka karena keputusannya yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke _**Konoha**_. Rias memang tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan selamanya, dia berada di _**Kuoh**_ … Tapi dia belum rela untuk berpisah dengan Naruto, apalagi dia sudah sangat mencintai Naruto. Disisi lain, Naruto juga tidak ada keinginan untuk berpisah dengan Rias yang juga sudah dia cintai dengan sepenuh hati… Tapi dia takut kalau dia tidak segera kembali ke _**Elemental Nation**_ , maka _**Akatsuki**_ akan __menemukan portal yang menghubungkan _ **Elemental Nation**_ dan kota _**Kuoh**_ untuk mencarinya dan melukai Rias. Naruto terus-menerus memanggil nama Rias, tapi Rias tidak meresponnya dan langsung masuk ke apartemennya dan masuk ke kamarnya dan membuat Akeno dan Koneko bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Rias yang tadinya sangat ceria dan sangat bersemangat untuk menemui Naruto tiba-tiba saja langsung kembali dengan situasi sedih sampai-sampai menangis juga. Saat Naruto masuk ke apartemen Rias, dia pun dilihat dengan intens oleh Akeno dan juga Koneko.

"Akeno… Apa Rias-chan ada didalam kamarnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, dia ada." Jawab Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Rias, Naruto-kun? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?"

"Ya benar Naruto-niichan…" Tambah Koneko, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Rias-sama yang tadi sangat bersemangat untuk menemuimu bisa-bisa jadi menangis seperti itu?"

"Ini semua salahku…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ero-sennin bilang padaku bahwa sekarang adalah hari terakhirku berada disini dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa Rias-chan mendengar pembicaraanku dan ero-sennin."

"Apa maksudmu hari terakhir disini, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno.

"Begini…" Ucap Naruto yang duduk disofa didalam apartemen Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan ero-sennin kesini dari tempat asal kami untuk latihan demi mengalahkan organisasi yang mengincar hidupku dan juga membawa sahabatku yang menjadi pengkhianat desaku kembali ke desa… Tapi karena ero-sennin merasa aku sudah cukup kuat untuk melawan organisasi itu, dia memintaku untuk kembali ke desa kami."

"Dan kau menerima permintaan Jiraiya untuk kembali ke tempat asalmu itu, Naruto-niichan?" Tanya Koneko.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi Akeno, Koneko-chan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ero-sennin telah men-delay kepulangan kami ke desa kami selama 1 bulan ini… Jika kami berdua masih berlama-lama disini, bukan hanya organisasi yang mencariku bisa menemukan portal penghubung antara kota _**Kuoh**_ dan tempat asal kami, _**Elemental Nation**_ … Tapi juga aku bisa di-cap sebagai _**Nukenin**_ di desa kami. Dan jika aku menjadi _**Nukenin**_ , maka banyak ninja dari desa lain yang akan memburuku dan membunuhku."

"Apa itu _**Nukenin**_?" Tanya Koneko karena dia tertarik pada dunia ninja yang ditinggali oleh Naruto.

"Kalian bisa menyamakan _**Nukenin**_ dengan _**Stray Devil**_ yang sering kalian buru" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika _**Stray Devil**_ adalah iblis yang meninggalkan atau mengkhianati _**King**_ -nya… Kalau _**Nukenin**_ , adalah ninja yang berkhianat dengan cara memutuskan aliansinya dengan desa atau menjadi pembunuh di dalam desa. Dan alasan yang paling kuat untukku memilih kembali ke desaku adalah aku takut organisasi yang mengincar namaku yang bernama _**Akatsuki**_ itu akan berhasil ke _**Kuoh**_ setelah menemukan portal itu dan mereka pasti akan melakukan cara apapun untuk menangkapku termasuk melukai orang yang berharga bagiku termasuk Rias-chan dan kalian berdua. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu."

Akeno dan Koneko akhirnya pun mengerti alasan dari Naruto untuk memilih kembali ke desanya. Itu semua dia lakukan demi keselamatan orang yang dia sayangi termasuk Rias. Naruto pun melihat kamar Rias yang tertutup, kemudian dia berkata "Aku tahu kau marah padaku Rias-chan… Pasti kau pikir aku ini adalah orang baka sekarang, sudah berada disuatu tempat yang terdapat orang yang kau cintai tapi kau memilih ke tempat dimana dirimu dianggap tidak ada dan selalu diincar-incar oleh organisasi yang ingin mengincar nyawaku. Tapi kau harus tahu Rias-chan, aku melakukan ini demi kau dan juga Akeno dan Koneko-chan… Aku tidak ingin kalian terluka karena aku membawa-bawa masalahku kepada kalian dan mereka akan menyakiti kalian demi mendapatkanku. Tapi Rias-chan, kau harus tahu… Walaupun aku dan kau terpisah jarak bahkan dimensi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Setelah kata-kata itu, Naruto pun pergi dari apartemen Rias dan membuat Koneko dan Akeno serasa iba padanya. Sedangkan Rias, dia menyesal karena berpikiran macam-macam tentang Naruto yang berpikiran dia akan melupakannya setelah dia kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Dia pun keluar dan ingin menemui Naruto, tapi dia sudah tidak ada disana... Kembali pada Naruto, saat ini dia sedang bersama dengan Jiraiya dan menuju ke _**Kyoto**_ untuk menemui Yasaka dan putrinya Kunou yang juga sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Setelah sampai di _**Kyoto**_ dan dipersilahkan masuk oleh para _**Youkai**_ dalam perintah Yasaka… Mereka pun langsung masuk dan Naruto pun disambut dengan terjangan dari gadis kecil yang memiliki 9 ekor.

"Onii-chan!" Teriak Kunou dengan nada senang saat melihat sosok yang sudah dia anggap kakaknya berkunjung kembali ke rumahnya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Onii-chan jahat… Katanya onii-chan akan sering main ke sini, tapi kok onii-chan kembali lagi satu bulan kemudian."

"Maaf, Kunou-chan… Tapi satu bulan kemarin, onii-chan sangat sibuk karena harus menjalani latihan bagaikan neraka dari makhluk absurd ini." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik Jiraiya.

"Diamlah gaki! Masih untung aku sudah serius mengajarmu seperti waktu aku mengajar _**Yondaime**_." Balas Jiraiya dengan nada kesal.

"Eh, Jiraiya, Naruto-san…" Ucap Yasaka yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai kimono bermotif indah dan membuat dirinya semakin cantik. Kemudian dia melihat Jiraiya dan berkata "Ada apa kalian berdua kesini? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya ingin pamit pada kalian saja."

"Jadi… Ini sudah waktunya kalian kembali ke _**Elemental Nation**_?" Tanya Yasaka dengan nada sedih.

"Yup, bisa dibilang begitulah." Jawab Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada jahil "Oooohhh, apakah sang ketua _**Youkai Kitsune**_ yang cantik ini tertarik padaku dan berharap agar aku tetap bertahan disini?"

"Oh, diamlah kau kakek tua bangka bau tanah serta mesum." Balas Yasaka dengan nada sebal, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada sedih "Dulu saat kau dan Minato-kun kembali ke _**Elemental Nation**_ … Aku berharap bahwa aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua lagi. Tapi ternyata, hanya kau yang kembali dan Minato-kun sudah kembali pada Kami-sama. Aku tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi juga padamu Jiraiya."

"Hidup seorang Shinobi itu tidak ada yang tahu Yasaka. Aku bisa mati kapanpun." Ucap Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tenang saja… Asal kau tahu saja ya. Aku, Jiraiya sang _**Gama Sennin**_ tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Percayalah…"

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu Jiraiya." Balas Yasaka dan dia mencium bibir Jiraiya dan membuatnya shock. Naruto pun ikut shock, beruntungnya dia masih sempat menutup mata Kunou supaya dia tidak melihat ibunya mencium cowok mesum seperti Jiraiya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi Yasaka?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan nada serius.

"Ah, anggap saja itu jimat keberuntunganku supaya kau tidak mudah mati Jiraiya. Tidak usah dipirkan." Jawab Yasaka dengan santai, tapi Naruto menyadari bahwa wajah Yasaka merona karena mencium Jiraiya dan membuatnya memberikan seringai pada Jiraiya.

"Onii-chan! Kenapa kau menutup mataku sih?" Tanya Kunou dengan nada sebal karena tiba-tiba tadi Naruto langsung menutup matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kunou-chan. Onii-chan cuma iseng saja kok hehehehe." Jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu… Aku dan Naruto harus mempersiapkan barang-barang yang harus kubawa besok." Ucap Jiraiya, dia pun keluar dari rumah Yasaka sambil membawa Naruto dan membatin 'Tsunade yang aku cintai dari dulu saja tidak pernah menciumku, tapi Yasaka… Kenapa dia menciumku? Aku pikir dia mencintai Minato bukan aku?'

Naruto dan Jiraiya pun kembali ke apartemennya. Saat mereka kembali mereka pun mempersiapkan barang-barang mereka dan saat sore harinya Naruto tertidur setelah dia mempersiapkan barang-baranngya untuk kembali ke _**Konoha**_ sedangkan Jiraiya pergi ke bar untuk menikmati hari terakhirnya di kota _**Kuoh**_. Tapi tiba-tiba dia pun terbangun saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuka matanya sepenuhnya dan pintu itu terbuka dan meperlihatkan Rias yang memakai dress tipis dan membuat Naruto berkata "Rias-chan, sedang apa kau disini? Dan kenapa kau memakai baju tipis yang memperlihatkan lekak-lekuk tubuhmu seperti itu?"

Tapi Rias tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Apa keputusanmu untuk pergi sudah bulat, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku minta maaf Rias-chan… Tapi aku harus kembali ke _**Elemental Nation**_." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko _**Akatsuki**_ berhasil kesini dan melukaimu Rias-chan."

"Kalau begitu…" Ucap Rias yang sudah membuka baju dan juga bra-nya dan memperlihatkan dua dadanya yang terlihat menantang bagi Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bercintalah denganku, Naruto-kun."

"Apaaaa!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan bercanda Rias-chan… Aku tahu kau sering menggodaku, tapi ini sudah kelewatan."

"Kau pikir aku bercanda Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias yang menatap tajam mata Naruto.

Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat sorot mata yang menampakkan keseriusan di kedua bola mata Rias, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini Rias-chan?"

"Karena aku ingin…" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mempunyai hal yang selalu membuatku terus mengingatmu saat kau tidak ada disisiku, Naruto-kun…"

"Tapi kenapa harus sejauh ini, Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin melakukan ini dengan siapapun selain dirimu" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia membatin dengan sedih 'Terlebih Raiser…'

Naruto pun menghela nafas sebentar dan berkata "Apa kau yakin dengan ini, Rias-chan?"

"Ya, aku yakin." Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin mempunyai buah hati darimu Naruto-kun. Hanya kamu…"

Cup

Naruto pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan melihat Rias dengan intens. Kemudian dia menghampiri Rias dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Kemudian Rias pun terbuai dengan ciuman Naruto dan langsung membalas ciuman Naruto dan kemudian mereka berciuman dengan panas, kemudian Naruto mengangkat dan menggendong Rias dengan gaya bridal dan menaruhnya di tidurnya.

"Kalau kau tidak yakin pada keputusanmu, kau bisa berhenti sekarang Rias-chan…"Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan memaksa…"

"Aku sudah yakin seratus persen" Balas Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi diamlah! Dan jadikan aku milikmu, Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan otot-ototnya yang terbentuk karena latihannya dengan Jiraiya dan hal itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Dia pun langsung menindih tubuh Rias dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lagi.

Cup

Naruto pun mencium Rias selama beberapa menit, kemudian dia melanjutkan kegiatan disalah satu oppai milik Rias. Dia pun menghisapnya dan membuat Rias mendesah "Ahhhh, te-terus hisap Naruto-kun."

Naruto menghisap oppai milik Rias seperti bayi yang sedang kelaparan dan membuat Rias mendesah kenikmatan. Sedangkan tangannya kanannya pun meremas oppai Rias yang masih bebas dan dia pun membatin 'Oppai milik Rias-chan memang besar dan nikmat. Kalau aku jadi mesum begini, jangan salahkan aku Kami-sama… Ini semua salah dua senseiku yang mesum dan pacarku yang selalu membuat pikiranku menjadi liar.'

"Remas terus Naruto-kun! Oooohhh!" Ucap Rias yang dilanda kenikmatan karena perbuatan Naruto ini.

Setelah sekian lama, Naruto pun melepaskan kegiatannya pada kedua oppai Rias dan mulai memegang celana dalam Rias dan berkata "Kau sudah sangat basah disini ya, Rias-chan…"

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri karena perbuatanmu membuatku sangat teransang, Naruto-kun." Balas Rias dengan nada cemberut. Naruto dengan sigap langsung melepaskan celana dalam Rias dan langsung menghisap vaginanya dan membuatnya mendesah dan berkata "Ahhh, Naruto-kun… Le-Lebih dalam…"

Naruto pun menjilat klitoris milik Rias dengan telaten dan membuat Rias semakin bergerak liar karena kenikmatan, dan tiba-tiba Rias pun yang merasakan dia sudah akan orgasme pun berkata "Naruto-kun… Lepaskan kepalamu, aku akan keluar."

Tapi Naruto tidak mengindahkan perkataan Rias dan masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri sambil tetap menjilat vagina Rias dengan mulutnya. Rias kemudian merasakan orgasme-nya pun datang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "AKU KELUAR, NARUTO-KUN!"

Croooottt

Croooottt

Croooottt

Keluarlah cairan cinta yang keluar dari vagina Rias yang menyiram kepala Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah siap dan menelan cairan itu. Rias pun yang melihatnya pun berkata "Naruto-kun! Aku benar-benar minta maaf… Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula rasanya nikmat. Kau keluar banyak sekali Rias-chan."

"Mou, jangan bicara seperti itu… Aku malu tahu." Ucap Rias dengan nada cemberut.

Naruto pun melepaskan celana dan celana dalamnya dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang sudah tegang, kemudian dia berkata "Kau sudah siap untuk ini Rias-chan?"

"Aku sudah siap. Jadi masukkanlah benda itu dan keluarlah spermamu itu ke rahimku, jadi aku bisa mempunyai anak darimu untuk kujaga dan kurawat Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi pelan-pelanlah, ini pengalaman pertamaku kau tahu."

"Ini juga pengalaman pertamaku. Kau adalah gadis pertama yang pernah melakukan ini denganku, Rias-chan" Ucap Naruto yang berterus terang dengan Rias.

"Jadi aku adalah pengalaman pertamamu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias dengan nada tidak percaya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau semahir ini?"

"Ya kau tahulah, dua sensei di hidupku itu sama-sama mesum dan mereka mengajarkan ini kepadaku katanya supaya aku bisa menjadi laki-laki sejati. Dasar sensei kampret" Jawab Naruto dengan nada kesal sambil mengingat Jiraiya dan Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada mereka karena mereka telah membuatku tidak mempermalukan diriku sendiri didepanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini, Rias-chan."

Blessshhh

"Ugh, sakit…" Ucap Rias yang menahan sakit saat penis dari Naruto yang tergolong besar berhasil masuk ke vaginanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun." Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tunggu sebentar lagi, maka rasa sakitku akan hilang dalam seketika."

"Baiklah." Balas Naruto.

"Kau sudah bisa memulainya, Naruto-kun…" Ucap Rias, Naruto pun menggangguk dan membuanya mendesah dengan kencang tapi beruntungnya Jiraiya sedang tidak berada di apartemennya "Te-Terus Naruto-kun, genjot aku terus! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Rias pun melihat Naruto yang menangis, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada sedih"Kau kenapa menangis Naruto-kun? Apa kau menyesal telah bercinta denganku?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja aku sangat bahagia… Aku pikir aku yang merupakan seorang _**Jinchuuriki**_ tidak akan bisa menemukan orang yang kucintai dan mempunyai keturunan dengannya… Tapi aku salah."

Naruto pun menghapus air mata bahagianya dan berkata sambil tersenyum "Aku menemukannya, orang yang kucintai… Dan orang itu ada didepanku saat ini."

'Naruto-kun…' Batin Rias yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Te-Terus Naruto-kun! Jangan berhenti, ahhh!"

"Ugh… Kau sungguh sempit Rias-chan" Ucap Naruto yang semakin liar memaju-mundurkan penisnya ke vagina Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Penisku seperti diurut."

"Naruto-kun… Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar." Ucap Rias yang merasakan orgasmenya akan segera datang

"Aku juga akan keluar." Balas Naruto yang merasakan orgasmenya akan datang.

"Keluarkan di dalam, aku ingin rahimku dipenuhi dengan bayi darimu Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias.

"Kita keluarkan bersama Rias-chan." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berteriak "Aku keluar Rias-chan!"

"Aku juga Naruto-kun!" Teriak Rias

Croootttt

Croootttt

Croootttt

Naruto pun terengah-engah dan mengambil nafas sejenak. Kemudian dia melihat wajah kelelahan Rias dan berkata "Kau masih kuat Rias-chan?"

"A-Aku masih kuat kok, Naruto-kun." Jawab Rias dengan lemah.

"Mau melanjutkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Rias.

Naruto pun melanjutkan kegiatan seksnya dengan Rias dengan berbagai gaya yang dia pelajari dari buku nista Jiraiya dan membuat Rias dan dirinya orgasme berkali-kali. Saat mereka berdua tertidur karena kelelahan, mereka tidak menyadari Jiraiya mengawasi mereka dari luar sambil mencatat semua kegiatan Naruto dan Rias kedalam buku catatnya dan berkata "Fufufufuf, that's my boy…"

Keesokan paginya, Naruto pun bangun dan mendapati bahwa Rias sudah tidak berada di kasurnya. Dan dia pun menemukan surat yang dibuat oleh Rias yang berisikan dia sudah bangun terlebih dulu darinya dan langsung kembali ke kamar apartemennya. Naruto pun langsung memakan ramen koleksinya sebelum mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju jaket jumpsuit berwarna hitam dengan corak berwarna jingga di kedua sisinya dengan lambang klan Uzumaki dibelakangnya. Dia pun menggendong tas miliknya dan memakai hitai-ate miliknya. Dia pun keluar dari apartemennya dan melihat Jiraiya yang sudah berada di luar dan menunggunya.

"Kau sudah siap, eh gaki?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Siap atau tidak, kita harus kembali ke _**Konoha**_ bukan?"

"Kau benar tentang itu gaki." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Rias dan disertai oleh Akeno dan juga Koneko.

"Rias-chan…" Ucap Naruto yang senang karena pacarnya atau sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu menyempatkan diri untuk melihatnya, padahal hari itu akan jadi hari perpisahan mereka.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya Rias.

"Sepertinya iya…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak mau merasakan kemarahan Tsunade-baachan. Benar kan ero-sennin?"

"Itu benar." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Ara, ara… Kau sungguh keren dengan ikat gaya baju dan ikat kepalamu itu Naruto-kun ufufufu. Aku jadi ingin mengikatmu dan memperkosamu saat ini juga ufufufufu" Ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda dan membuat Rias menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

'Aku bingung… Itu pujian atau ancaman.' Batin Naruto yang sweatdrop akan perkataan Akeno, kemudian dia berkata "Terima kasih, Akeno. Padahal orang-orang di _**Kuoh**_ ini selalu mengatakan aku aneh jika aku menggunakan baju dan ikat kepala ini."

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti ninja sungguhan Naruto-niichan." Ucap Koneko dengan nada datar.

"Aku memang ninja sungguhan, Koneko-chan." Balas Naruto yang sweatdrop akan perkataan Koneko.

"Apakah kau akan kembali, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias.

"Tentu…" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setelah urusanku dengan _**Akatsuki**_ selesai dan aku membawa rekanku si ayam teme itu… Aku akan kembali kepadamu dan juga bertanggung jawab pada dirimu, Rias-chan."

Hal itu membuat Rias tersenyum dan berkata "Benarkah?"

"Benar…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku padamu, karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku ttebayo."

"Tunggu dulu…" Ucap Akeno yang mendeathglare Rias dan Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa maksud dari Naruto-kun dengan bertanggung jawab pada Rias?"

"Itu rahasia Akeno" Jawab Naruto dan Rias.

"Ayo gaki, kita pergi…" Ucap Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tidak ingat kau punya tujuan untuk menendang bokong para anggota _**Akatsuki**_ yang mengincarmu?"

"Segera datang ero-sennin." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Rias dan berkata "Jadi ini perpisahan di antara kita Rias-chan."

"Aku tahu…" Balas Rias dengan sedih.

Cup

Rias pun terkejut saat melihat Naruto mencium keningnya, kemudian Naruto pun berkata "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan kembali kepadamu Rias-chan… Dan _**Akatsuki**_ tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku atau membunuhku karena aku sudah berjanji dan bertekad untuk menjadi kuat demi kau Rias-chan. Selamat tinggal… Aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun…" Balas Rias. Kemudian, setelah Naruto menghilang dengan menggunakan _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_. Dia pun membatin 'Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, Naruto-kun dan aku akan menjaga calon anak kita jika aku dikaruniai anak darimu."

Naruto pun sampai di tempat portal penghubung _**Elemental Nation**_ dengan kota _**Kuoh**_ , kemudian dia berkata pada Jiraiya "Ero-sennin…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Apa aku bisa kembali lagi kesini dan bertemu dengan Rias-chan? Tanya balik Naruto.

"Tentu saja bisa, buktinya aku bisa kembali lagi kesini setelah 10 tahun yang lalu aku pernah kesini dengan _**Yondaime**_." Jawab Jiraiya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan saat kau kembali kesini aku juga akan ikut denganmu, jadi jangan sedih gaki."

"Terima kasih ero-sennin." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berpindah ke _**Elemental Nation**_ dan portal itu menghilang entah kemana seolah portal itu tidak pernah berada disana.

-Flashback End-

"Terima kasih telah mengenalkan tempat ini dan membuatku bertemu dengan Rias-chan, ero-sennin." Ucap Naruto sambil teringat senseinya yang memiliki kemesuman akut itu sambil melihat istrinya yang masih tertidur. Kemudian dia melihat putrinya yang berada di tempat tidur bayinya dan berkata "Andai saja kau masih hidup… Pasti aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada putriku, Aisha."

Setelah itu dia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi kehalaman tempat klub milik istrinya dan berlatih dengan Sasuke saat melihat Sasuke sedang melatih kekuatan _**Rinnegan**_ miliknya. Sedangkan di _**Elemental Nation**_ , pria berambut silver shaggy dengan memakai _**Yukata**_ dan memakai penutup mata hanya menyeringai sambil memperhatikan tempat kelahiran Naruto dan Sasuke, _**Konohagakure**_ dari kejauhan

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Uzunami Hole:

Initial D yang balapan itu ya? Wah sorry bos, ane gak tau alur ceritanya.

Ryusuke AkarKayu:

Lihat saja nanti… Tapi tubuhnya didatangkan dengan bantuan Hagoromo. Akeno juga milik perkedel ikan juga nanti tong.

Axis Artelion:

Masa sih, kayaknya iya -_- Ya deh, tapi ane kayaknya enggak bisa banget buatnya. Anjayy bro, loe make quote Auron yang dipake buat Hades di Kingdom Hearts 2 ya yang bunyinya "This is my story, and you have no part on it" kan? Tapi cuma diganti my sama our saja.

Muhammad Ramadhan 94695459:

Gak pasti tanggal update-nya, sesuai mood aja.

Iib Junior:

Oh, pasti itu… Liat aja itu nanti khukhukhu.

Namikaze Minato 123:

Shock, kaget, dan marah… Ini udah berakhir flahbacknya, so shut up!

Nazumi Ko:

Ane gak bisa lebih panjang dari 3k atau 5k, cuma waktu itu aja bisa sampe 5k sampa 6k.

The Black Water:

Gak ada scene ToneHina di fic ini, kalo ada juga cuma one-sided aja soalnya Hina lebih fokus ke dendamnya ke reinkarnasi Ashura itu.

Ayub Pratama:

Iya, dan peerage Naruto dateng abis scene kehancuran _**Elemental Nation**_.

Dimas Uzumaki:

Memang ada, tapi maaf kalo enggak bagus lime-nya.

Damrieo:

Makanya itu, kalo enggak ada Madara yang menghasut Obito maka Obito enggak akan jahat, dan kalau Obito enggak jahat maka Nagato dan Konan akan jadi baik soalnya para anggota _**AKatsuki**_ bisa bantuin mereka saat Nagato dan Yahiko dikepung sama Hanzo, Itachi enggak pernah jahat memang dari dulu cuma penglihatan orang yang baru ngeliat episode Naruto enggak sampe abis Sasuke bunuh Itachi aja yang mengira bahwa dia itu jahat.

Kloprod:

Pony siapa dulu nih? Soalnya Akeno juga make pony loh.

Warga:

Ini lagi Gabriel… Kalo mau NaruGabriel baca fic saudara saya aja coy.

Guest:

Memang.

Uzunamichisen Otsutsuki:

Sakura enggak dark… Memang Hinata nawarin dia masuk ke tim-nya buat balas dendam ke Sasuke, tapi dia enggak mau. Buat kasus Hinata, _**Talk no Jutsu**_ enggak akan berhasil tapi entah dengan Toneri.

The Kids no OppAi:

Biasanya next atau lanjut, kenapa pas dibilang besok chapter terakhir Flashback Arc langsung nanyain lemon?

Namikazeall:

Bagus juga tuh, soalnya si Tsubaki kan sama Sasuke entar.

Archilles:

Udah dibilang kan di AN kemaren… Kalau enggak suka flashback, enggak usah baca.

Mash 787:

Iya sih, tapi kayaknya ane bakal bikin Nagato tanpa _**Rinnegan**_ deh. Kenapa? Soalnya dari awal mata itu bukan mata dia, tapi mata Madara dan juga mata itu udah kembali ke Madara. Tapi tekniknya untuk menguasai 5 elemen dasar masih ada. Meh, Hinata aja tujuannya mau balas dendam doang. Mana mau dia masuk ke organisasi yang tujuannya macem-macam kaya gitu enggak kaya _**Akatsuki**_ yang punya satu tujuan dan pasti… Menangkap semua _**Bijuu**_ dan menggunakan _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_.

Agustatsumi:

Iya, soalnya akan lebih greget kalo dia mati di tangan orang yang menurut dia udah merebut Naruto darinya.

Toni Nax Nexad 881:

Sayangnya sekarang susah ada orang yang mau menghargai karya orang lain… Kalaupun ada itu sangat sedikit.

Reyfani359:

Hinata sama Toneri aja kayaknya.

TekoTitanic:

Iya, kasian Toneri-kun… Untung di fic yang satu lagi dia dapat Sera-chan. Perang tiga sisi tapi NaruSara itu one-sided, yang perang sebenarnya itu Rias vs Akeno.

Tenshinsha Hikari:

Yosh, tunggu aja… Bentar lagi kok, abis battle ngelawan Kokabiel.

Nah karena nanti NaruSasu bakal ane rubah menjadi iblis… Ane bakal buat susunan Evil Pieces-nya

King: Naruto Uzumaki

Queen: Sara

Bishop: Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki

Rook: Rock Lee, Gaara

Knight: Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake

Pawn: Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Yamato, Nagato, Obito, Itachi, Yahiko, Konan

Buat Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, dan Sakura bakal ane jelasin kenapa bisa dateng ke dunia DxD di chapter mendatang. Sara ane buat special, ane soalnya suka char Sara meskipun di fic ini gak bakal jadi pasangan Naru. Obito sama Itachi sudah masuk dan juga Yamato ane masukkin agar Tim 7 bisa berkumpul lagi. Jadi sekarang… Apa ane harus memasukkan Nagato, Yahiko, dan Konan?


	9. Chapter 9

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima sama Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x , Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, and many pair inside

Chapter 9: The Invasion Begin

Pemuda yang menggunakan haori khas klan Otsutsuki itu pun menerobos masuk pertahanan _**Konoha**_ demi mencari Hinata Hyuga, sang _**Byakugan no Hime**_ yang diramalkan akan menghentikannya untuk menghancurkan _**Elemental Nation**_ serta Naruto dan Sasuke yang merupakan reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra. Dia pun melihat sosok cantik Hinata sedang terduduk disebuah ayunan sambil membuang sebuah syal berwarna merah ke tanah.

Sang pemuda yang melihat itu pun menyeringai karena dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata saat ini, karena dia akan berencana membuat Hinata menjadi rekannya dengan cara menggunakan kebenciannya pada sang reinkarnasi Ashura, Naruto Uzumaki. Setelah itu dia pun melihat tubuh Hinata dari belakang dan berkata "Jadi kau disini, _**Byakugan no Hime**_?"

Hinata pun tecekat, kemudian dia melompat menjauh dari pemuda itu dan mulai mempersiapkan mode bertarungnya dengan _**Byakugan**_ yang sudah aktif, kemudian dia bertanya "Siapa kau?"

"Namaku adalah Toneri Otsutsuki, _**Byakugan no Hime**_." Jawab Toneri.

'Otsutsuki… Berarti dia adalah?' Batin dari Hinata karena dia sudah tahu dari Sakura tentang lawannya yang dia lawan bersama Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kakashi yang bernama Kaguya Otsutsuki. Dia pun melihat mata Toneri dengan tajam dan berkata "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kaguya Otsutsuki?"

"Aku adalah keturunannya dari Hamura Otsutsuki, saudara dari Hagoromo Otsutsuki yang biasa kalian panggil _**Rikudou Sennin**_." Jawab Toneri.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Hinata, tapi Toneri hanya terdiam. Melihat itu, dia pun berkata "Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku, akan aku bunuh kau disini."

"Coba saja kalau bisa, _**Byakugan no Hime**_." Ucap Toneri dengan nada menantang.

Hinata yang kesal karena diremehkan serta mood dia sedang buruk karena memikirkan tentang Naruto, membuatnya melesat ke arah Toneri dan melesatkan _**Jyuuken**_ secara membabi-buta, tapi Toneri selalu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah dan membuatnya membatin 'Mustahil! Ba-Bagaimana dia bisa melihat semua seranganku? Bukannya dia buta sampai-sampai matanya harus diperban begitu? Kenapa dia bisa melihat semua seranganku."

"Bagaimana…" Ucap Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sudah menyerah, _**Byakugan no Hime**_?"

"Tidak akan pernah!" Teriak Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Hakke Kushou**_!"

'Dasar keras kepala…' Batin Toneri

Booooommmmm

"Akhirnya selesai juga…" Ucap Hinata, kemudian dia melihat asap yang ditimbulkan dari ledakan tekniknya yang sudah menghilang dan terkejut saat tubuh Toneri masih utuh setelah terkena serangannya dengan tepat. Dia yang melihat itu pun berkata "Ti-Tidak mungkin…"

"Menarik, _**Byakugan no Hime**_ … Kau tidak terlalu buruk." Ucap Toneri, kemudian dia membuka penutup matanya dan menunjukkan mata seperti _**Byakugan**_ tapi berwarna biru dan membuatnya berkata "Sepertinya sedikit bersenang-senang tidak buruk juga…"

.

.

 _ **Occult Research Club Room**_ , _ **Tokyo**_

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki saat ini seperti biasanya sedang berlatih dengan sahabatnya, Sasuke… Entah kenapa setelah dia mengingat kedatangan dia dan Jiraiya ke _**Japan**_ , bertemu dengan Rias, Akeno, Koneko serta pernyataan cinta juga pengalaman pertama mereka, dia ingin saja sparring bersama Sasuke saat ini.

"Ini tidak menyenangkan…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita tidak bisa all-out seperti biasa."

"Heh, dasar kau ini… Usuratonkachi." Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika kita all-out, satu sekolah ini bisa hancur usuratonkachi… Terus kau mau diomeli kekasihmu, eh bukan istrimu lagi? Sewaktu kau menghancurkan sebagian sekolah dengan _**Taikyoku Rasengan**_ saja dia sudah seperti itu, apalagi kalau kita benar-benar membumi hanguskan tempat ini?"

"Jangan mengingatkanku tentang itu." Balas Naruto yang sudah merinding saat membayangkan kemarahan Rias.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun…" Ucap Rias yang ternyata sudah memakai baju biasanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Ohayou Rias-chan…" Balas Naruto. Kemudian Rias pun cemberut, dan Naruto yang melihatnya pun berkata "Kau kenapa Rias-chan?"

"Kau sudah bangun kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Rias yang masih setia dalam mode cemberutnya.

Naruto pun menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maaf Rias-chan… Aku tidak membangunkanmu karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu wajah damaimu yang masih tertidur."

Rias pun mendengar perkataan itu dan tersenyum, kemudian dia menjelaskan "Kau sudah makan, Naruto-kun? Kalau begitu aku buatkan sarapan untukmu ya?"

"Ti-Tidak usah Rias-chan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah makan tadi."

"Ya itu betul buchou." Ucap Akeno yang muncul di dekat Naruto dan Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yang memasakkan masakan untuk Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-san. Dan sepertinya Naruto-kun sangat menyukai makanan buatanku buchou ufufufufu."

" **Naruto** - **kun** …" Ucap Rias yang sudah mendeathglare Naruto dengan aura hitam yang sudah menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong aku yang merupakan istrimu dan malah makanan dari Akeno** … **AKU KAN BISA MASAK**!"

Naruto pun tersenyum kikuk tapi di dalamnya, dia sudah panik sekali. Kemudian Naruto mengontak para _**Bijuu**_ dan berkata "Bisa tolong aku disini teman-teman?"

" **Tidak** …" Balas Shukaku.

" **Maaf Naruto** - **kun** , **kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu** " Jawab Matatabi.

" **Aku tidak ingin ikut** - **ikutan masalah seperti ini** , **maaf**." Jawab Isobu.

" **Aku tidak bisa** … **Wanita itu menyeramkan seperti iblis**." Jawab Son Goku, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Eit** s, **aku lupa kalau dia memang iblis**."

" **Kemarahan wanita itu mengerikan**. **Aku lebih memilih untuk melawan Madara dan Obito daripada membantumu kali ini Naruto** " Jawab Saiken.

" **Kau yang membuatnya marah** , **kau yang urus sendiri Naruto** - **kun**." Jawab Choumei.

" **Dia itu istrimu**!" Teriak Gyuuki, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Urus istrimu itu sendiri** , **aku tidak mau ikut** - **ikutan**. **Lebih baik aku membantumu melawan Kurama daripada istrimu ini** **Naruto** …"

" **Kau lakukan saja sendiri gaki** …" Ucap Kurama dengan malas, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Tapi kalau kau gagal** , **aku akan mendoakanmu saat kau berada di atas sana** …"

"Kalian semua kejam, hiks." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia teringat perkataan Kurama dan berkata "Dasar kampret kau bola bulu! Kau menyumpahi aku agar cepat mati ya?"

"Tidak juga…" Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau itu terjadi aku akan senang sekali hahahaha."

Naruto pun memutuskan kontak-nya dengan Kurama dan berkata dengan nada gugup "Ku-Kumohon ampuni aku Rias-chan. Pe-Perutku tidak bisa dikontrol, jadi aku makan apa saja yang disiapkan oleh Akeno-chan dan juga kau kan sedang tidur… Ja-Jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

Akeno pun cemberut saat mendengar perkataan Naruto sedangkan dengan Rias… Dia pun menghilangkan aura membunuhnya dan berkata dengan nada manis "Baiklah Naruto-kun, aku memaafkanmu kok… Tapi kalau kau memang ingin makan masakan buatanku dan aku masih tidur, bangunkan saja… Aku tidak ingin kalah dari Akeno."

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu buchou." Balas Akeno dan mereka pun memberikan glare pada lawan bicara mereka masing-masing.

"Apa mereka memang selalu begitu, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang berada disebelah Naruto.

Tapi jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke bukan dijawab oleh Naruto tapi Koneko yang baru saja lewat dan melihat dua senpai-nya melakukan rivalitas-nya lagi dan membuat Koneko bingung… Sebenarnya, rival dari Rias itu Sona atau Akeno "Memang mereka selalu begitu Sasuke-san, hiraukan saja mereka…"

.

.

 _ **Hidden Leaf Village**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_

Hinata saat ini sedang terengah-engah karena kekuatan Toneri bertambah berkali-kali lipat setelah dia menggunakan _**Doujutsu**_ miliknya yang dia sebut sebagai _**Tenseigan**_. Kekuatan mata itu sungguh luar biasa… Memang mata itu tidak bisa menghisap jutsu seperti teknik _**Gakido**_ yang dimiliki _**Rinnegan**_ , tapi mata itu bisa membuat penggunanya bisa menghisap chakra musuhnya jika musuhnya dan dia melakukan kontak fisik. Melihat Hinata yang sudah seperti itu, dia pun menghilangkan _**Kugutsu**_ special-nya yang dia kendalikan tanpa menggunakan benang chakra, kemudian dia mendekati Hinata.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Hinata, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata "Kalau kau ingin membunuhku… Bunuh saja aku!"

"Kau ternyata benar-benar depresi karena reinkarnasi Ashura itu kan?" Tanya Toneri dan Hinata terkejut karena dia tahu siapa orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi derpresi kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, _**Byakugan no Hime**_ … tapi aku hanya ingin bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah berdiri dan menatap Toneri dengan tatapan serius.

"Bantu aku menghancurkan _**Elemental Nation**_ dan juga membunuh Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha, reinkarnasi Ashura Otsutsuki dan Indra Otsutsuki."

"APA!" Teriak Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau ingin aku membantumu untuk menghancurkan _**Elemental Nation**_? Kau mau bunuh diri ya!"

"Tidak juga…" Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan membahayakan diriku seperti itu… Memang aku akan menghancurkan _**Elemental Nation**_. Tapi aku akan pergi ke tempat aku bisa menemui mereka berdua."

Hinata pun terlihat terkejut dan kemudian Toneri menjulurkan tangannya dan berkata "Jadi _**Byakugan no Hime**_ … Kau ingin ikut denganku untuk menjalankan misiku ini atau kau mati bersamaan dengan dunia buatan Hagoromo ini?"

"Aku bersedia…" Jawab Hinata, kemudian dia menyeringai evil dan melanjutkan "Lagipula, sang _**Orenji Hokage**_ harus menanggung rasa sakit yang aku terus tahan didalam hatiku ini dan mengabaikan pengorbananku selama ini… Tunggu kau Naruto Uzumaki,kau akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sebenarnya."

.

.

 _ **Occult Research Club Room**_ , _**Tokyo**_

.

.

Saat ini Naruto Uzumaki telah selesai berlatih dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke yang gila latihan ternyata masih saja meneruskan latihannya. Dia pun menghiraukan itu dan lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan anaknya, Aisha. Kemudian dia merasakan ada dua orang yang gadis masuk ke klub milik Rias, dan Naruto bisa merasakan ke-aroganan dari salah satu gadis sedangkan gadis yang satu lagi hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat Issei seolah dia menyayangkan kalau Issei bisa menjadi iblis.

"Tunggu sebentar…" Ucap Rias dengan tenang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kau menuduh bahwa kami membantu Kokabiel untuk mencuri _**Excalibur**_? Itu omong kosong! Untuk apa aku dan peerageku membuang-buang waktu kami untuk membantu musuh kami sendiri? Kau pikir kami tidak punya pekerjaan lain sampai-sampai kami harus membantu malaikat jatuh."

"Xenovia, kau tidak bisa asal tuduh begitu." Ucap temannya yang merupakan gadis cantik berkulit putih dengan pakaian hitam ketat dan berambut orang twin-tail, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu _**Excalibur**_ itu adalah kelemahan bagi bangsa iblis karena pedang _**Excalibur**_ mempunyai unsur cahaya yang bisa memberikan luka serius pada bangsa iblis. Tapi aku tidak percaya kalau bangsa iblis terlebih dari adik seorang _**Maou**_ akan bertindak sejauh itu untuk beraliansi dengan malaikat jatuh."

"Tch…" Ucap Xenovia sambil memberikan glare pada rekannya itu, kemudian dia melihat Rias dan berkata "Mungkin yang dikatakan Irina benar… Tapi, aku masih menaruh rasa curiga padamu, Gremory. Jadi untuk kasus ini kami tidak butuh bantuan dari kalian berdua."

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan kami? Lawan kalian adalah jendral malaikat jatuh, Kokabiel yang namanya tertulis dalam Bible kan?" Tanya Rias. Issei yang mendengar itu pun khawatir dan melihat Irina dengan tatapan cemas karena dia yakin sosok yang bernama Kokabiel itu bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Kami tidak butuh bantuan dari kalian para iblis." Jawab Xenovia dengan kasar.

Melihat itu Naruto pun menaikkan alisnya dan membatin 'Apa salahnya dengan bangsa iblis? Walaupun iblis digambarkan jahat, bengis, dan lain-lain… Tapi disini ada kok iblis yang tidak seperti itu, contohnya Sirzech yang sifatnya sepertiku. Bodoh, easy going, tapi baik.'

"Kepercayaan kalian masih extreme seperti biasa ternyata ya huh." Ucap Rias yang menghela nafas saat melihat sosok di depannya itu. Dia sangat percaya diri bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel tanpa bantuan mereka, tapi kepercayaan diri itu bisa membuat mereka terbunuh tanpa mereka sadari… Dan berbeda dari rekannya yang sepertinya saling kenal dengan Issei, dia sepertinya cukup arogan dengan kemampuannya sebagai exorcist.

"Jangan berbicara buruk tentang kepercayaan kami Gremory." Desis Xenovia saat mendengar perkataan Rias.

"Gremory-san, aku tahu memang temanku ini telah berlebihan. Tapi aku tetap tidak suka saat kau menjelek-jelekkan kepercayaanku." Tambah Irina yang juga tidak terima saat mendengar perkataan dari Rias.

Xenovia dan Irina pun mengeluarkan pedang _**Excalibur**_ mereka masing-masing, kemudian Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Yuuto yang langsung berubah pun membatin 'Jadi benda itu yang membuat Yuuto memiliki sebuah dendam… Ternyata apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke itu tepat.'

"Ini adalah pedang _**Excalibur Destruction**_ … Pedang pecahan _**Excalibur**_ yang memiliki daya serang yang cukup tinggi." Ucap Xenovia.

Irina pun langsung menambahkan "Dan pedangku adalah _**Excalibur Mimic**_ , pedang pecahan _**Excalibur**_ yang bisa berubah menjadi _**Excalibur**_ apa saja yang aku mau."

Yuuto pun maju dan membuat Rias cemas, karena dia takut bahwa Yuuto akan dikendalikan oleh dendamnya kepada _**Excalibur**_. Yuuto pun melihat Xenovia dengan datar dan berkata "Aku ingin melawanmu dan mencoba teknik pedangmu."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Xenovia saat dia melihat Kiba dengan serius.

"Yuuto Kiba, senpaimu." Jawab Yuuto dengan singkat.

"Heh, anak yang selamat dari proyek gagal itu ya?" Tanya Xenovia dengan nada menyindir dan itu menyulut emosi Yuuto dan Naruto pun cemas kalau Yuuto akan dikendalikan oleh dendamnya sama seperti Sasuke yang dulu dikendalikan dendamnya pada Itachi kemudian pada _**Konoha**_ meskipun pada akhirnya dia bisa dihentikan dengan kerja kerasnya selama ini sampai-sampai dia harus mengorbankan tangan kanannya sendiri.

Yuuto pun langsung men-summon pedang dari Sacred Gear [ **Sword Birth** ] miliknya dengan emosi karena mendengar perkataan Xenovia dan kemudian Naruto pun muncul dengan keadaan dia masih menggendong Aisha dan dia pun berkata "Yuuto! Kendalikan emosimu… Jangan biarkan dendammu pada benda itu membuatmu bertarung seperti maniak. Hasilnya tidak akan pernah bagus… Lagipula, dia bilang kalau kau ini proyek gagal kan? Kalau begitu tunjukkan pada dia bahwa orang yang dibilang gagal bisa mengalahkan orang yang menurut dirinya itu sempurna menurut dia."

'Naruto-san benar… Sasuke-san lebih memperdulikan dendam daripada teman dan yang dia dapatkan adalah kesengsaraan batin dan juga kehilangan tangannya' Batin Yuuto yang mengingat perkataan Sasuke yang bilang bahwa tangan kirinya putus sebagai balasan karena lebih memetingkan dendam. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Arigatou, Naruto-san."

"Sama-sama Yuuto." Balas Naruto

Rias yang melihatnya pun tersenyum dan membatin 'Terima kasih Naruto-kun karena telah membantu Yuuto dengan masalahnya… Aku harap kau bisa membantu masalah Akeno dan juga Koneko-chan juga."

Xenovia pun mendeathglare Naruto karena perkataannya, tapi anehnya Naruto tidak merasakan gentar sekalipun saat menghadapi glare dari Xenovia dan membuatnya membatin 'A-Apa sebenarnya orang ini? D-Dia manusia… T-Tapi kenapa aku merasakan ketakutan saat menatap matanya itu?'

"Kau ingin mengancamku nona… Itu tidak akan berhasil." Ucap Naruto yang duduk di sofa milik Rias sambil menggendong putrinya itu. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Butuh lebih dari itu untuk mengancamku."

Irina yang melihat itu pun berkata pada Naruto "Jadi kau adalah lawanku?"

"Umm, maaf nona…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku itu tipe bertarung menggunakan tangan kosong. Pedang bukanlah gayaku."

"Aku yang akan melawannya usuratonkachi." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah masuk dengan mata onyx-nya menganalisis Irina demi menemukan kekuatan tersembunyi yang dia miliki, tapi tidak bisa dan membuatnya membatin 'Sepertinya mereka berbeda dengan Issei… Mereka hanyalah manusia biasa yang bukan pengguna Sacred Gear], tapi kecepatannya cukup tinggi karena mereka telah terbiasa menggunakan pedang terus-terusan.'

Issei yang melihat itu pun panik kalau sampai benar-benar sahabat semasa kecilnya itu harus melawan Sasuke yang sangatlah sadis apalagi saat mengingat pertarungannya dengan para peerage Raiser "Sa-Sasuke-san! Le-Lebih baik aku saja yang menjadi lawan Irina-chan."

"Kau kenapa, Issei-san?" Kau takut aku melukai pacarmu ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menyeringai nista kepada Issei.

"AKU BUKAN PACARNYA!" Teriak mereka berdua tapi wajah mereka tidak bisa dibohongi. Kedua insan itu wajahnya sama-sama memerah dan membuat Sasuke semakin menyeringai sedangkan Asia yang melihat itu hanya bisa cemberut karena melihat kedekatan Irina dan Issei

"Tapi sepertinya wajah kalian berkata lain." Ucap Sasuke, kemudian wajah mereka berdua bertambah memerah. Kemudian dia mengakitfkan _**Sharingan**_ 3 tomoe miliknya dan berkata pada Issei "Jadi apa alasanmu untuk menghalangiku untuk melawan gadis itu? Kau tahu pedangku belum menguliti orang sudah lama."

"A-Aku hanya takut kalau kau akan menyerang Irina-chan berlebihan setelah aku melihat seranganmu yang super sadis dan pembantaianmu pada peerage Raiser Phenex kecuali Raiser dan Ravel." Jawab Issei dengan ketakutan.

"Heh itu kan cuma pertandingan… Merekanya saja yang payah, jadi aku bantai." Ucap Sasuke dengan arogan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi… Baiklah. Aku akan menahan diri pada pacarmu itu… Paling hanya akan banyak luka tebas dan juga darah yang keluar khukhukhu."

"Itu sama saja, Sasuke-san." Balas Issei, kemudian dia berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah "Sudah aku bilang beberapa kali, IRINA-CHAN BUKAN PACARKU!"

.

.

 _ **Hidden Leaf Village**_ , _**Konohagakure**_.

.

.

Toneri dan Hinata pun melakukan aksinya dan menyerang desa _**Konoha**_ dan mereka membantai banyak ninja yang berkeliaran di _**Konoha**_ selain Iruka, Ebisu, Konohamaru, Udon, dan Moegi serta para _**Konoha 11**_. Hinata pun pergi ke kediaman Hyuga untuk mengambil mata _**Byakugan**_ milik Hanabi. Dia mengetahui bahwa mata _**Tenseigan**_ milik Toneri berasal dari pencampuran chakra _**Byakugan**_ milik Hamura yang disegel di bulan serta milik ayahnya yang di bunuh oleh Toneri, Hiashi Hyuga. Pertama, sang mantan heiress klan Hyuga ini sangat kesal saat mengetahui hal itu. Tapi Toneri bisa menghentikan upaya-nya untuk menyerangnya dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata masih terlalu naïf. Dan Toneri juga mengatakan bahwa demi membalas dendam, dia harus berani mengorbankan apapun… Termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

Hinata pun sudah berhasil sampai di kediaman milik klan Hyuga dan disambut oleh pengawalnya Ko Hyuga(Bener gak namanya) "Hinata-sama, syukurlah anda selamat… Anda dan Hanabi-sama harus segera pergi dari sini karena _**Konoha**_ diserang oleh musuh, ACCCKKK!"

Buuuaaakkkk

Ko pun terkejut saat Hinata telah melancarkan _**Jyuuken**_ tepat ke arah dadanya dan membuatnya berkata "Ke-Kenapa kau lakukan ini Hinata-sama?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Ko." Jawab Hinata dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku saat ini bukanlah Hinata Hyuga yang kau kenal… Aku adalah monster yang mempunyai misi untuk menghabisi monster yang lain."

Hinata pun meninggalkan jasad Ko saat dia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir, kemudian dia masuk ke kamar Hanabi dan tersenyum saat melihat Hanabi "Onee-chan! Ka-Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tapi Hinata tidak merespon apalagi saat Hanabi memeluknya dan membuatnya berkata "Onee-chan kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Maaf Hanabi…" Ucap Hinata, kemudian keluarlah tangisan dari kedua bola matanya.

"Huh…"

"Selamat tinggal…" Ucap Hinata yang mengambil kunai dari kantung tas ninjanya dan menusukkannya ke dada adiknya.

Jleeebbb

"Ugh…" Ucap Hanabi yang memegang dadanya yang ditusuk oleh Hinata dan kemudian dia terjatuh ke tanah dan membuatnya berkata "Ke-Kenapa k-kau la-lakukan i-ini onee-chan?"

"Maaf Hanabi, tapi aku sangat membutuhkan mata _**Byakugan**_ milikmu…" Ucap Hinata, kemudian dia mendekatkan tangannya ke kelopak mata Hanabi dan mengambilnya dengan paksa "Tapi aku akan selalu menjaga matamu ini dengan baik dan kau bisa melihatku dari balik mata ini saat diriku berhasil membunuh Naruto Uzumaki…"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriak Hanabi saat kedua bola mata-nya diambil oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Sakura yang berada tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Hyuga pun melihat rekannya, Said an berkata "Sai… Kau bisa pergi sendiri?"

"Ada apa? Kau dengar perintah _**Rokudaime**_ -sama kan?" Tanya Sai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan bertindak sendiri-sendiri, kondisi desa saat ini sedang dalam kondisi siaga…"

"Aku tahu…" Jawab Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi hanya saja aku mendengar teriakan Hanabi dari kediamannya… Sepertinya dia dalam masalah."

"Baiklah." Balas Sai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi berhati-hatilah."

Sai dan Sakura pun berpisah dan Sakura akhirnya sampai di tempat kediaman Hyuga dan melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di atas atap rumahnya tapi matanya berwarna biru muda tidak pucat seperti _**Byakugan**_ pada umumnya juga bajunya dipenuhi bercak darah. Sakura yang melihatnya pun berkata "Hi-Hinata… Itu kau?"

"Tentu saja ini aku Sakura." Jawab Hinata dengan santai.

"Ta-Tapi matamu?" Tanya Sakura dengan gugup. Entah kenapa dia takut saat Hinata memiliki mata itu, seolah mata itu sama-sama berbahaya seperti _**Rinnegan**_.

"Oh ini…" Jawab Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini hanyalah _**Doujutsu**_ terkuat yang aku miliki setelah aku mengorbankan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupku."

'Mengorbankan…' Batin Sakura, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan berkata "Jangan-jangan kau…"

"Ya, aku memang yang telah melakukannya." Potong Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yang telah membunuh Hanabi."

"TAPI KENAPA!" Teriak Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH ADIK YANG KAU SAYANGI SEKALIGUS MENYAYANGIMU SEBAGAI KAKAK HINATA!"

"Seorang pendendam sepertiku harus melakukan apapun asal tujuanku tercapai." Jawab Hinata, kemudian dia menunjuk matanya dan berkata "Aku akan menggunakan _**Doujutsu**_ baruku ini untuk membunuh rekanmu yang bernama Naruto itu karena dia telah menghancurkan hatiku berkali-kali, Sakura. Pertama denganmu, kedua dengan gadis lain yang tidak pernah aku kenal."

"TAPI KAU TIDAK PERNAH ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA DENGAN NARUTO!" Balas Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto berhak memutuskan dengan siapa saja dia akan bersama dan memiliki keluarga dengannya. Jangan tutupi nuranimu dengan keegoisan dan keirianmu itu Hinata!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kau mencintainya bukan?" Tanya Hinata dan Sakura pun terdiam, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berdua bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan kedua orang itu. Kau tertarik?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau pikir aku dendam pada Sasuke karena dia mengabaikan cintaku? Aku tidak peduli dengan itu! Lagipula setelah Sasuke membunuhku didalam _**Genjutsu**_ miliknya, aku sudah merasakan rasa cinta kepadanya lagi."

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk mati di sini?" Tanya Hinata dengan menaikkan alisnya dan menatap datar Sakura.

"Aku tidak takut mati asal aku bisa membunuhmu disini dan membuat kedua teman timku aman." Ucap Sakura, kemudian dia melompat dan mengarahkan pukulan supernya ke arah Hinata " _ **Shannaro**_!"

Booooooommmm

Tapi sayangnya Hinata bisa menghindar dan dia pun berkata "Tidak buruk Sakura. Kau memang pantas disebut sebagai murid dari salah satu _**Densetsu no Sannin**_."

"Tch…"

.

.

 _ **Occult Research Club Room**_ , _**Tokyo**_

.

.

Naruto pun melihat pertandingan itu dengan bosan. Dia kira Xenovia yang sifatnya sedari tadi arogan dan seperti meremehkan Yuuto akan menang dari Yuuto, tapi yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya… Xenovia kalah karena dia terlalu menggunakan tenaga dalam pertarungan pedangnya, sedangkan Yuuto yang sudah bisa menekan dendamnya ke titik terendah menggunakan kecepatan, kelincahan, dan refleks-nya berhasil mengalahkan Xenovia. Sedangkan Sasuke membuat badan Irina penuh dengan luka lebam karena dia memakai bagian tumpul dari _**Kusanagi**_ untuk menyerang Irina. Setelah mereka berdua diobati oleh Asia, tiba-tiba saja Xenovia menahan tangan Asia dan berkata.

"Apa kau Asia Argento?" Tanya Xenovia.

"I-Iya." Jawab Asia dengan gugup.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang _**Holy Maiden**_ akan jatuh sejauh ini dan menjadi budak iblis sepertimu." Ucap Xenovia.

"Hey!"

"Xe-Xenovia, kumohon hentikan ini." Ucap Irina.

"Kenapa aku harus hentikan…" Balas Xenovia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia itu pengikut Tuhan yang telah jatuh… Berhentilah membelanya Irina."

"Hey brengsek! Berhenti menghina Asia!" Teriak Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menahan sakit kepalanya "Memangnya kau tahu apa hah? Apa kau tahu saat Asia menjadi orang yang kau katakana _**Holy Maiden**_ itu dia selalu kesepian. Dia selalu disanjung karena kebaikannya untuk mengobati semua orang bahkan musuh sekalipun dan saat dia menyembuhkan seorang iblis apa yang kalian lakukan… Membuangnya seperti sampah. Orang macam apa kalian itu, habis manis sepah dibuang. Dimana rasa kasih sayang orang yang kau bilang Tuhan itu berikan saat Asia dalam masalah dan dia mati karena [Sacred Gear] miliknya diambil? Siapa yang menghidupkan Asia kembali? Apakah Tuhan yang kau bangga-banggakan itu? Tidak buchou yang melakukannya. Bukannya katanya Tuhan itu sangat adil pada setiap makhluknya."

"Issei-kun, kumohon cukup…" Ucap Irina

"Tidak bisa Irina-chan…" Balas Issei, kemudian dia menunjuk Xenovia dan berkata "Dia sudah menghabiskan kesabaranku. Dia tidak butuh bantuan kami, aku terima... Dia memanggil Yuuto proyek gagal, aku terima karena dia bisa membuktikan dirinya bukan orang yang gagal… Sedangkan dia sudah menghina Asia! Apa hak dia berani menghina Asia setelah apa yang Gereja lakukan pada Asia?"

Xenovia pun emosi karena omongan Issei dan berniat menebasnya, tapi lehernya sudah dihadapkan oleh pedang spiral yang berbentuk seperti sel DNA berwarna merah dan hitam(AN: Bukan _**Sword of Nunoboko**_ ) yang dipegang oleh Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Aku sudah bersabar menghadapimu dari tadi Xenovia-san… Tapi, aku sudah muak dengan kearogananmu, juga sikapmu yang seperti mengganggap bangsa iblis itu seperti sampah. Kalau bangsa iblis itu sampah… Untuk apa mereka menampung orang yang kalian buang karena masalah sepele? Kalian terlalu mengikuti peraturan sampai-sampai membuang teman kalian sendiri."

"Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk daripada sampah." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukti bahwa Gereja membuang Asia yang termasuk keluarga, rekan, atau saudara demi peraturan yang dibuat karena ego kalian yang mengganggap bangsa iblis musuh telah membuat kalian lebih buruk daripada sampah. Sekarang pergilah, sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaran dan membunuh sampah sepertimu."

Xenovia dan Irina pun termenung akan perkataan Naruto, kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk keluar. Tapi sebelum mereka keluar, Naruto pun berkata "Kami-sama tidak pernah membuang makhluknya. Hanya ego para makhluknya lah yang membuat kita menjadi musuh seperti ini dan tidak pernah damai dari dulu. Kalau kalian ingin meminta bantuan, minta saja pada kami… Dan Gereja tidak bisa melarang kalian untuk itu. Mereka mengorbankan kalian untuk melawan Kokabiel yang kekuatannya berkali-kali lipat di atas kalian. Semua makhluk hidup tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun sendiri, ingat itu."

"Terima kasih… Naruto-san" Ucap Irina dan Xenovia yang takut-takut dalam mengucapkannya karena dia masih kepikiran dengan kata-kata Naruto, kemudian mereka pergi dari ruangan klub milik Rias.

Sasuke pun menepuk bahu Naruto dan berkata "Kau membuat Obito dan Kakashi bangga, dobe…"

"Arigatou, teme…" Balas Naruto. Dan Rias dan para peeragenya pun tersenyum melihat ini terutama adegan battle kucing vs tikus antara Naruto dan Sasuke tidak terjadi saat ini.

Kemudian muncullah dua lingkaran sihir yang pertama mereka semua sudah kenal, dan yang kedua tidak. Kemudian muncullah tubuh Sirzech dari lingkaran sihir itu dan diikuti dengan seseorang pria lagi dari lingkaran sihir itu. Rias pun terkejut melihat kedatangan dua orang itu dan membuatnya berkata

"Eeehh! Onii-sama dan Beelzebub-sama sedang apa disini?" Tanya Rias

"Aku akan membawa Sasuke-san dan Naruto-kun ke _**Underworld**_ , Rias." Jawab Sirzech.

"Untuk apa, Beelzebub-sama, Lucifer-sama?" Tanya Akeno.

"Untuk memberikan sepaket _**Evil Pieces**_ kepada iblis baru." Jawab Sirzech dan sahabatnya Ajuka Beelzebub sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhh!"

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Rozinamikaze:

Iya.

Singgih570:

Ini udah update.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Belom battle Naruto vs Kokabiel, tapi baru fight sebentar Toneri vs Hinata sama prologue battle Sakura vs Hinata.

Dian Rusdianto 39:

Memang bakal ane masukkin mereka.

Raitogecko:

Tapi jadi bishop dia juga keren penyembuhannya jadi Naru punya 2 Healer… Kan enak kalo tim Naru dibagi 2 tim. Trio Ame ane buat sama Obito juga soalnya bakal ane buat scene emotional Nagato sama Yasaka… Soalnya kan Yasaka sedih banget pas Jiraiya mati dan pembunuhnya adalah Nagato yang menggunakan badan Pain.

Damrieo:

Perasaan pas ane update status di FB tentang updatean fic ini ada warn-nya deh. SakuKarin dibikin jadi bishop biar kalo Tim Naru dipecah jadi dua mereka ada healer-nya sendiri2 soalnya healernya ada 2. Sedangkan NagatoYahikoKonan+Obito bakal ada scene pas di _**Kyoto**_ pas Naru ngasih tau kalau Jiraiya udah mati.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Ane enggak bisa bandingin neh, takutnya salah dan ane yang kena. Tapi kalo Naru udah seimbang lawan Super Devil kaya Sirzech di fic ini pas make _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ , bukan di LN… Jadi Toneri bisa ane buat sekuat Ultimate-Class Devil.

Kazuni Kiba:

Kan udah ane wanti-wanti dan ane bilangin di end chapter Flashback Arc itu bakal ada lemon NaruRias. Tapi, omong-omong emang lemonnya udah termasuk hard lemon ya? Pasti sedih banget, apalagi Yasaka udah mulai cinta sama Jiraiya.

Namikaze Minato 123:

Cuma Hinata doang dan peerage Naruto hanya dari anime Naruto saja.

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Ah, ente mah gitu orangnya… Minta lemon, dibikinin malah enggak dikasih pendapat.

Ayub Pratama 792:

Tepatnya pas Kokabiel mati dan Vali pergi habis ngasih tau kalo Azazel enggak terlibat sama perbuatan dari Kokabiel… Nanti Naru diserang Toneri dan Hinata dan kemudian dia dibantu oleh Kakashi and friend.

Iib Junior:

Ane kira lemonnya garing kaya kerupuk pangsit… Pas chapter kemarin dia make boneka soalnya dia harus beradaptasi sama mata _**Tenseigan**_ -nya dulu.

The Black Water:

Kaya pas Naruto di The Last yang dia ngeluarin setengah Kurama dan battle pake _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_?

Namefrenz:

Ini udah mulai dark-nya sampe adiknya dibunuh buat dapetin _**Byakugan**_ miliknya

Sagianto:

Enggak… Kan yang asli udah sama Madara.

Namikazeall:

Belum sampe, mungkin aja besok… Sakura sih udah kaget tinggal tunggu yang lain aja.

Castiel Archangel:

Naruto-nya juga sih yang salah, kan di fic ini abis dia dari _**Training Trip**_ sama Jiraiya… Dia udah move-on dari Sakura dan membuat Hinata berpikir kalau dia ada kesempatan, tapi Naruto terus cuekin dia karena dia udah cinta sama Rias dan Rias-nya juga cinta sama Naruto. Dan abis invasi Pain dan perang, dia enggak pernah bales perasaan Hinata tapi enggak pernah bilang kalau dia udah cinta sama Rias dan enggak bakal cinta ke siapapun kecuali Rias dan Akeno. Adik ane aja bilang kalau dia jadi Hinata, dia bakalan jadi dark hehehehe… Korban sinetron.

TheFourtySeventh:

Bisa aja.

Shinn Kazumiya:

Ane aja bingung mau pasangin dia sama Yuuto apa si Sai? Soalnya di fic ini orang yang suka sama Yuuto sukanya sama Sasuke dan si Sai pasangannya udah mati karena _**Elemental Nation**_ hancur. Inspirasi-nya dapet dari otak senpai. BTW, lemonnya bagus? #Plaaakkk

Loco:

Siapa bilang Hinata jadi pair Toneri… Hinata disini ane bikin make kata-kata dari Alfan Lucifer-Kun senpai sama Ren Akatsuki yang bunyinya "Penjahat itu tidak butuh cinta…"

Archilles:

Tuh udah up 3 kali, Konoha White Dragon Emperor 2 chapter dan Naruto DxD 1 chapter.

Nah karena nanti NaruSasu bakal ane rubah menjadi iblis… Ane bakal buat susunan Evil Pieces-nya

King: Naruto Uzumaki

Queen: Sara

Bishop: Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki

Rook: Rock Lee, Gaara

Knight: Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake

Pawn: Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Yamato, Nagato, Obito, Itachi, Yahiko, Konan

Buat Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, dan Sakura bakal ane jelasin kenapa bisa dateng ke dunia DxD di chapter mendatang. Sara ane buat special, ane soalnya suka char Sara meskipun di fic ini gak bakal jadi pasangan Naru. Obito sama Itachi sudah masuk dan juga Yamato ane masukkin agar Tim 7 bisa berkumpul lagi. Jadi sekarang… Apa ane harus memasukkan Nagato, Yahiko, dan Konan?


	10. Chapter 10

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima sama Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x , Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, Issei Hyoudou x Harem, Nagato Uzumaki x Konan, Yahiko x , Gaara x Sara, and many pair inside

Chapter 10: End of Elemental Nation

Rias Gremory dan semua anggota peeragenya terkejut saat mendengar kabar dari Sirzech dan Ajuka ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto yang sangat enjoy dengan dirinya yang merupakan seorang manusia akan memilih menjadi seorang iblis, _**High**_ - _ **Class Devil**_ lagi. Rias yang mendengar itu pun melihat Naruto dengan tajam dan berkata.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini kepadaku, Naruto-kun…" Ucap Rias dengan aura hitam yang mulai berkobar-kobar diseluruh badannya dan membuat semua laki-laki disana kecuali Sasuke merinding disko karena ngeri akan kemarahan dari _**Heiress**_ dari klan Gremory ini.

Gulp

"Uhh, gimana ya…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memutuskan ini karena aku adalah manusia, Rias-chan."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Rias yang sudah menurunkan amarahnya pada Naruto karena dia tidak menceritakan apapun tentang rencananya itu kepadanya.

"Aku ini adalah manusia, Rias-chan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sehebat-hebatnya aku… Aku tetaplah seorang manusia dan manusia itu tidaklah berumur panjang. Bisa saja aku mati sebelum kau dan Aisha-chan karena kalian adalah _**Pure**_ - _ **Blood**_ dan _**Half**_ - _ **Blood Devil**_. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi… Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _**Devil**_ sama sepertimu jadi kita bisa selalu bersama Rias-chan dan kebetulan nii-sama menyetujuinya."

Sirzech pun tersenyum saat mendengar Naruto memanggilnya nii-sama karena dia adalah adik iparnya sekarang. Kemudian dia melihat Rias dan berkata "Naruto benar Rias… Dia meminta untuk dijadikan _**Devil**_ karena dia ingin selalu bersama denganmu dan putri kalian. Dan karena kekuatan Naruto yang sangat dahsyat saat dia adu tanding denganku dan seimbang, jadi aku memutuskan dia layak menjadi _**High**_ - _ **Class Devil**_ dan meminta Ajuka untuk memberikan dia satu set _**Evil Pieces**_."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menjadi King dalam peerageku saja, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Secara kita ini sekarang suami-istri…"

"Jika aku menjadi _**King**_ dalam peeragemu nanti kau pasti akan menjadi _**Queen**_ -ku dan Akeno harus turun dari jabatannya sebagai seorang _**Queen**_. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagi Akeno, menjadi seorang _**Queen**_ yang dipercayakan olehmu pasti adalah salah satu kebanggaan tersendiri olehnya. Dan aku tidak ingin merebut kebanggaan itu."

'Naruto-kun…'

"Ajuka-san…" Panggil Sasuke

"Ada apa Sasuke-san?" Tanya Ajuka yang melihat Sasuke sedang memegang sebuah bidak _**Evil Pieces**_ milik Naruto yang merupakan bidak _**Knight**_.

"Aku boleh tanya ini bidak apa? Karena ditempat kami, tidak ada yang namanya catur melainkan _**Shogi**_." Tanya balik Sasuke.

"Itu bidak _**Knight**_ …" Jawab Ajuka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bidak yang bisa memberikan kecepatan super cepat tapi pertahanannya sedikit lemah."

'Jadi ini bidak _**Knight**_ … Bidak ini cocok dengan kecepatan milikku. Lagipula siapa yang peduli dengan pertahanan. _**Susanoo**_ milikku kan bisa menahan apapun.' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya bidak ini cocok untukku…"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung, kemudian dia membatin 'Jangan bilang dia akan bergabung dengan grup kecilku yang dimaksud Ajuka-san dan Sirzech-niisama dengan sebutan peerage…'

- _ **Konohagakure no Sato**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ **-**

Sementara di _**Konohagakure**_ , Toneri saat ini sedang berada di atas patung para _**Hokage**_ sambil melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan datanglah Kakashi dengan pakaian tempurnya dan dia pun menatap tajam Toneri dan berkata.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa maumu mengacau di desa _**Konoha**_." Tanya Kakashi.

"Namaku adalah Toneri Otsutsuki…" Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melihat wajah terkejut Kakashi dan dia pun berkata "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mempunyai nama klan sama seperti _**Rikudou Sannin**_ dan juga Kaguya Otsutsuki kan? Itu karena aku adalah keturunan dari Hamura Otsutsuki yang merupakan saudara laki-laki dari _**Rikudou Sannin**_."

"Tapi apa yang kau inginkan di desa _**Konoha**_?" Kenapa kau menyerang kami?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Karena aku akan membuat _**Elemental Nation**_ hancur berkeping-keping. Dan saat aku bisa menghancurkan desa _**Konoha**_ terlebih dahuku. Aku bisa menghancurkan desa-desa lain dengan mudah." Jawab Toneri dengan santai tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi begitu…" Ucap Kakashi, kemudian dia mengeluarkan kunainya dan berkata "Kalau begitu, aku akan menghadapi dan mengalahkanku disini…"

"Mengalahkanku, kau bilang… HAHAHAHAHA!" Teriak Toneri, kemudian da berkata "Jangan bercanda, Hatake… Kau ingin melawanku? Kau yang sekarang bisa apa? Saat ini kau bukan lagi pengguna _**Sharingan**_. Dan kau bahkan saat ini tidak akan bisa membuat _**Chidori**_ dengan baik karena _**Sharingan**_ milikmu sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui itu semua?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Karena aku mengawasi kalian saat kalian berempat bersama Obito Uchiha melawan Kaguya…" Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kau tahu… Kekuatanmu itu tidaklah semenarik kekuatan Ashura dan Indra, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang aku buru. Kekuatanmu itu hanya pinjaman saja dan itu membuatmu lebih lemah di mataka HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'Dia mengincar Naruto dan Sasuke…' Batin Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Sepertinya kejadian hilangnya mereka adalah hal yang bagus. Jadi orang ini tidak bisa mengincar Naruto dan Sasuke.'

"Kau ingin melawanku bukan?" Tanya Toneri dengan nada menantang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu cepatlah kau lakukan sebelum desa ini berakhir dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kakashi, kemudian dia melihat bulan yang perlahan-lahan turun dari atmosfir di desa _**Konoha**_ dan dia pun membatin 'Sial! Kita dalam masalah besar…'

- _ **Tokyo**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto saat ini melihat wajah sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke Uchiha… Sahabatnya yang arogan dan selalu membanggakan klannya serta tidak suka diperintah siapapun memilih untuk bergabung di dalam peeragenya. Dia pun mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Sasuke seolah-olah dia sedang mengetuk pintu dan membuat Sasuke jengkel.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI USURATONKACHI!" Teriak Sasuke pada Naruto yang seenak jidatnya mengetuk-ngetuk jidatnya dengan tangannya seolah-olah jidatnya itu adalah pintu rumah dan membuat semua orang disana menahan tawa atas interaksi dua bersahabat ini.

"Maaf…" Balas Naruto yang menutupi telinganya karena telinganya bising sekali saat mendengarkan teriakan Sasuke. Kemudian dia melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa sahabatku ini yang tidak suka menjadi bawahan siapapun karena merasa klannya adalah klan yang tertinggi dan terhormat daripada klan yang lain… Berniat untuk menjadi anggota peerageku."

"Heh, aku melakukan ini karena kau adalah sahabatku. Dan juga aku harus tetap menjagamu agar kau tidak membuat hal-hal yang aneh-aneh kan." Balas Sasuke, dan membuat Naruto cemberut seperti anak kecil yang diambil mainannya. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto dengan tajam dan melanjutkan "Kau terlalu meremehkan klanmu sendiri, Naruto. Klan Uzumaki juga merupakan klan elit seperti Uchiha, Senju, dan Hyuga. Bahkan _**Uzushiogakure**_ , desa tempat tinggal para anggota klan Uzumaki saja dihancurkan dengan aliansi 3 desa besar lain. Itu berarti klan Uzumaki itu klan yang kokoh dan kuat sampai-sampai membutuhkan 3 desa besar untuk menghancurkannya. Dan juga tanpa ibumu yang merupakan anggota klan Uzumaki… Ayahmu, _**Yondaime**_ mana bisa memiliki jurus seperti _**Hakke Fuin**_ yang bisa menyegel setengah bagian _**Kyuubi**_ dengan mudah."

"Ya, kau benar…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Arigatou, Sasu-teme…"

"Sama-sama, Naru-dobe." Balas Sasuke dan percikan listrik pun mulai keluar dari tatapan rival serta saudara tidak sedarah ini dan membuat Rias dan para peeragenya mendesah karena mereka sudah terbiasa melihat rivalitas dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Uhm, jadi Naruto-san… Bisa kita mulai proses ini?" Tanya Ajuka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku masih banyak pekerjaan di _**Underworld**_ …"

"Tentu saja, tapi sebentar dulu…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mengambil bidak _**King**_ dan membatin ' _ **Banbatsu Sozo**_!'

Bidak yang dipegang Naruto pun bersinar dengan sinar orange yang kemudian bereaksi pada semua bidak _**Evil Pieces**_ itu, termasuk bidak _**Knight**_ yang dipegang Sasuke. Sirzech yang melihat itu pun berkata "Euhm, apa yang kau lakukan dengan bidak itu, Naruto?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok nii-sama, hahahaha." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Untung saja Ajuka-san dan Sirzech-niisama tidak menyadari aku sudah mengkonfigurasi _**Evil Pieces Set**_ milikku dengan teknik _**Banbatsu Sozo**_ yang diajarkan oleh Kurama dan Hagoromo-jiji, jadi aku bisa mereinkarnasikan seseorang yang kuat seperti Sasuke dengan satu bidak saja dan kelemahan bangsa iblis pada cahaya tidak akan berlaku di tim kami.'

- _ **Konohagakure no Sato**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Berbeda dengan Kakashi yang bertempur mati-matian karena nasib _**Konoha**_ bergantung pada kemenangannya. Di kediaman Hyuga saat ini, Sakura pun langsung melesatkan pukulan ke arah Hinata yang bisa dia hindari dengan mudah berkat bantuan _**Tenseigan**_ miliknya. Sakura mencoba berkali-kali menyerangnya tapi nihil, bahkan dia terkena _**Jyuuken**_ di salah satu kakinya dan membuatnya tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Hinata yang melihat itu menyeringai dan berkata.

"Heh, apa ini kekuatan murid dari Tsunade Senju…" Ucap Hinata, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada dingin "Lemah… Sama seperti gurunya."

Deg

Sakura pun menatap tajam mata Hinata karena itu, kemudian Hinata yang menyadari itu pun berkata "Kenapa? Kau tersinggung… Memang pada dasarnya Tim Trio Sannin, senseimu itulah yang paling lemah. Bahkan dia kabur dari tugasnya sebagai ninja karena kematian adik dan kekasihnya, menyedihkan. Dia menyedihkan karena mentalnya lemah. Dan kau juga sama lemahnya, sampai-sampai kau harus selalu dilindungi Naruto dan Sasuke HAHAHAHA!"

"Kau…" Ucap Sakura yang ajaibnya masih bisa berdiri karena dia tidak terima akan perkataan Hinata, kemudian dia bmengepalkan tangannya itu dan berkata "Kau boleh menghinaku sesukamu, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat… JANGAN PERNAH SEKALIPUN KAU MENJELEK-JELEKKAN SHISOU-KU, SHANNAARRROOO!"

Buaaaakkkkk

"GYAAAAAHHHHHH!" Teriak Hinata yang terlempar beberapa meter karena pukulan monster dari Sakura dan membuatnya tertindih tembok yang ditabraknya dan menimpanya.

Duuuuuuuaaaaarrrr

"Kurang ajar kau Sakura!" Teriak Hinata yang bajunya sudah dikotori oleh pasir dan debu dan dia pun menghapuskan bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah karena pukulan Sakura dan tubuhnya sekarang dipenuhi jubah chakra seperti Naruto tapi berwarna biru kehijauan.

'Kekuatan dia meningkat beberapa kali lipat… Aku harus waspada.' Batin Sakura yang sudah memasang mode bertarungnya.

Hinata pun membuat bola chakra dari _**Tenseigan**_ miliknya, kemudian dia berkata " _ **Ginrin Tensei Baku**_!"

Bola-bola itu pun Hinata lesatkan ke arah Sakura… Dan saat Sakura akan memukul salah satu bola itu, Hinata pun meledakkan bola itu dan membuat bola-bola itu menjadi pusaran angin yang kuat dan membuat Sakura terpental "Kyyyaaaaaahhhh!"

" _ **Mokuton**_ : _**Daijurin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adaalh Yamato dan dia menggunakan tangannya yang sudah dia panjangkan menjadi kayu dan menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum dia terlempar lebih jauh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Tanya Yamato.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yamato-taichou…" Jawab Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita lawan dia bersama Yamato-taichou…"

"Tidak…" Balas Yamato, kemudian dia melanjutkan setelah melihat ekspresi penolakan dari Sakura "Kita harus mencari _**Hokage**_ -sama dan mencari tempat yang aman sebelum tempat ini hancur berkeping-keping Sakura…"

"Apa maksudmu, Yamato-taichou? Apa maksudmu dengan _**Konoha**_ akan hancur berkeping-keping?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi pada Yamato.

"Lihatlah di atas sana Sakura." Jawab Yamato dengan nada pasrah.

Sakura pun melihat ke atas dan terlihat sebuah bunda bulat berukuran raksasa sedang menuju ke arah _**Konoha**_ dan membuatnya terkejut, lalu dia berkata "Be-Benda apa itu? Be-Besar sekali… Jika benda itu menghantam _**Konoha**_ , bukan hanya _**Konoha**_ saja yang akan hancur tapi semua _**Elemental Nation**_ juga…"

Hinata pun melihat itu juga dan berkata "Jadi ini caramu untuk menghancurkan _**Elemental Nation**_ … Tidak buruk, Toneri."

"Kau…" Ucap Sakura, kemudian dia menunjuk Hinata dengan kuat dan berkata "Ini semua ada hubungannya denganmu kan?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Balas Hinata dengan tangan yang sudah dia silangkan di depan kedua dadanya.

"Kau keterlaluan Hinata!" Teriak Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu kau benci pada sahabatku, Naruto… Tapi perbuatanmu sudah kelewatan batas! Kau bahkan membunuh adikmu sendiri, mengkhianati _**Konoha**_ serta _**Elemental Nation**_ … Dan semua itu untuk apa?"

"Untuk membalaskan dendamku…" Jawab Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan untuk mencapai itu, aku menerima kesepakatan kerja sama dari Toneri. Jadi dia mendapatkan Sasuke untuk dia bunuh dan Naruto akan dia serahkan padaku untuk kusiksa khukhukhu…"

Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Kau pikir sebagai sahabat mereka, aku akan diam saja dan membiarkanmu dan orang yang bernama Toneri itu untuk melakukan hal buruk pada sahabatku. Itu tidak akan kubiarkan, HINATAAA!"

"Sakura!" Teriak Yamato saat Sakura langsung melesat ke arah Hinata untuk mencpba menyerangnya.

" _ **Kinbo Tensei Baku**_!" Ucap Hinata yang berhasil menghindari serangan Sakura dan dia pun menempelkan tangannya pada Sakura.

'Ugh, kenapa kekuatanku semakin lama semakin berkurang…' Batin Sakura yang merasakan chakranya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, bahkan tanda _**Byakugou**_ di dahinya menghilang dan membuatnya berkata 'Kuso! Dia bisa menghisap chakraku sampai-sampai chakra yang tersimpan dalam segel _**Byakugou**_ milikku menghilang… Kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati karena kehabisan chakra.'

"Mati kau Sakura…" Ucap Hinata, tapi dengan refleksnya yang kuat… Dia bisa menghindari sebuah serangan dari tongkat berwarna hitam dan dia pun melepaskan Sakura yang chakranya belum dia hisap semua.

Sakura pun melihat dengan lemah siapa penyelamat jiwanya dan terkejut saat melihat seorang kakek tua berjenggot dan juga memakai haori serta memiliki dua bola mata _**Rinnegan**_ serta memegang sebuah _**Shakujo**_ di tangannya "Rikudou-sama!"

"Bagus kau baik-baik saja, Sakura Haruno." Balas Hagoromo Otsutsuki atau yang biasa dipanggil _**Rikudou Sannin**_ pada orang yang dia temui di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 setelah Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil menyegel ibunya, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

"Kalian pergilah dan carilah Kakashi Hatake di atas tempat para patung _**Kage**_ di _**Konoha**_ …" Ucap Hagoromo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia saat ini sedang dalam bahaya."

"Kakashi-sensei dalam bahaya!" Teriak Sakura, kemudian dia melihat Yamato dan berkata "Ayo kita cari Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou…"

"Hn…"

Sakura dan Yamato pun pergi ke tempat Kakashi berada, sedangkan Hinata… Dia melihat Hagoromo dan berkata "Untuk apa kau membantu mereka? Toh sebentar lagi tempat buatanmu, _**Elemental Nation**_ … Akan hancur, oh _**Rikudou Sannin**_ yang terhormat."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu karena semua yang memiliki awal pasti akan menjadi akhir…" Balas Hagoromo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi yang terpenting aku bisa menyelamatkan keturunanku yang tinggal di duniaku yang sebentar lagi akan hancur ini dan membawa mereka ke kehidupan baru yang lebih baik daripada disini. Masih belum terlambat untukmu untuk segera menyesal dan kembali ke jalan yang benar. Wahai keturunan saudaraku, Hamura Otsutsuki."

"Kau ingin menasihatiku, lebih baik kau pergi pak tua…" Ucap Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Nasihat seperti itu tidak akan mempan padaku."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Hagoromo pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Dan di tempat Kakashi, dia saat ini dalam kondisi buruk karena bertarung dengan Toneri. Dia tahu dari awal, dia sudah kalah kekuatan dari Toneri pada awal-awal pertarungan mereka terlebih dia sudah tidak memiliki _**Sharingan**_ yang pada akhirnya malah memperburuk kesempatan menang Kakashi. Tapi tetap dia paksakan dan membuatnya kalah dengan keadaan mutlak. Toneri pun mencoba menyerang Kakashi dengan _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ miliknya, tapi dia dipukul mundur oleh dua serangan orang yang muncul dan mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Kakashi.

" _ **Konoha Dai Senpuu**_!"

" _ **Ryuusa Bakuryuu**_!"

Toneri pun menghindari kedua serangan itu dengan cara melompat ke belakang dan berkata "Bala bantuan, heh…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kakashi-san? / _**Hokage**_ -sama?" Tanya kedua orang itu. Satu berambut hitam mangkok dengan pakaian _**Chunnin**_ yang bertengger di tubuhnya dan yang satu lagi pemuda berambut merah spiky dengan tanda Ai(Love) di dahinya dengan baju khasnya dan juga guci kecil berisi pasir yang dia sematkan di sebelah kantung celananya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Lee, Gaara." Jawab Kakashi dengan nada lemah karena kehabisan chakra, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi Gaara, bagaimana bisa kau disini? Bukannya kau seharusnya mengurus _**Sunagakure**_?"

"Aku kesini karena aku mendengar rumor bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke pergi dari _**Konoha**_ , dan aku mencoba membuktikan rumor itu benar atau tidak. Jadi aku menyuruh Kankurou untuk menggantikanku sebentar selama aku disini. Tapi malah _**Konohagakure**_ sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik." Jawab Gaara.

"Itu bukan rumor, itu memang fakta." Ucap Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat Naruto berlatih bersama Jiraiya-sama, dia mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang sangat dia cintai disana… Kalau tidak salah dengar, namanya Rias Gremory. Karena merasa dia sudah melakukan tugasnya sebagai _**Child of Prophecy**_ dan juga bebas dari ancaman Akatsuki, dia pun pergi untuk menemui gadis bernama Rias itu lagi…"

"Souka…" Ucap Gaara yang mengerti akan kondisi kepergian Naruto. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan membatin 'Semoga kau bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai itu, Naruto.'

"Tapi siapa dia, _**Hokage**_ -sama? Dia terlihat kuat." Tanya Lee.

"Dia Toneri Otsutsuki, keturunan dari saudara kandung _**Rikudou Sannin**_." Jawab Kakashi dan itu membuat Lee dan Gaara terkejut.

Toneri pun melihat bulan yang dia jatuhkan sebentar lagi akan menempel ke tanah dan dia pun berkata "Sayang sekali, waktumu telah habis Kakashi Hatake. Semoga kau tidak membenciku karena kematianmu dan teman-teman disebelahmu ini… Kalau begitu, aku dan dia pergi dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

'Sial!' Batin Kakashi, Lee, dan Gaara yang melihat Toneri sudah menghilang dengan cepat dan juga bulan itu sudah mulai menghujam tanah yang dipijaki mereka. Tapi sebelum bulan besar itu menghujam tanah, tubuh mereka pun di teleportasikan oleh seseorang.

Boooooommmm

- _ **Tokyo**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Kakashi, Gaara, dan Lee pun terjatuh dari udara dan terjatuh di tanah yang keras dan membuat Kakashi yang sudah terluka parah bertambah kesakitan. Tapi luka Kakashi pun segera di obati oleh Sakura dengan _**Ninjutsu Medis**_ miliknya. Kakashi pun melihat sekitar tempat itu dan berkata.

"Dimana ini Sakura? Sepertinya ini bukan di _**Konoha**_ … Terutama _**Elemental Nation**_." Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sensei." Jawab Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku saat itu sedang mencarimu dengan bantuan Yamato-taichou, dan Shikamaru, Sai, dan Karin yang aku dan Yamato-taichou temui selama dalam perjalanan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja saat benda besar yang akan menghantam _**Konoha**_ itu sudah mendekati tanah _**Konoha**_ … Kami semua dikirim disini oleh seseorang yang aku tidak tahu siapa."

"Kau memang benar, ini bukan di _**Elemental Nation**_ lagi." Ucap Hagoromo yang muncul dan berada di dekat Sakura dan Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yang mengirim kalian kesini."

" _ **Rikudou**_ -sama…" Ucap Sakura dan juga Kakashi yang membungkuk dengan hormat dan diikuti oleh Gaara, Lee, Karin, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Yamato.

"Kalau kita berada disini, apa yang terjadi di _**Elemental Nation**_?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Semua yang memiliki awal pasti akan memiliki akhir…" Jawab Hagoromo dan itu membuat semua orang disana bingung, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan sepertinya hari ini adalah akhir dari dunia yang kubuat dengan susah payah dengan _**Ninshuu**_ yang aku miliki, _**Elemental Nation**_ …"

"Tidak mungkin!" Teriak semua orang yang ada disana

" _ **Elemental Nation**_ hancur…" Ucap Gaara, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan membatin 'Maafkan aku, Kankurou, Temari… Andai saja aku ada di _**Suna**_ saat ini… Kita bisa mati bersama sebagai saudara.'

"Kenapa!" Teriak Gaara, kemudian dia menunjuk Hagoromo dan berkata "Kau bisa menyelamatkan kami, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan kedua saudaraku. Kau ini _**Rikudou Sannin**_! Kenapa kau tidak bisa lakukan itu, KENAPA!"

Buaagggghhh

"Ugh…" Ucap Gaara yang terjatuh karena dipukul oleh seseorang dan dia melihat orang yang memukulnya adalah calon kakak iparnya "Shikamaru…"

"Kau sudah sadar Gaara?" Tanya Shikamaru, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga sedih… Aku juga sedih karena kehilangan orang yang kucintai, kakakmu juga ibuku! Tapi _**Rikudou**_ -sama memberikan kita berdua kehidupan kedua karena mungkin hidup kita masih belum cukup sampai disini saja. Kita harus terus melanjutkan hidup kita Gaara… Kalau Temari sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati, apa yang kita bisa lakukan! Kita hanya manusia, kita bukan dewa… Ingat itu."

"Kau benar Shikamaru…" Balas Gaara, kemudian dia bangkit dan berkata "Terima kasih atas pukulanmu, itu sungguh membantu."

"Sama-sama, calon adik ipar." Balas Shikamaru, dan Gaara pun tahu Shikamaru juga menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya karena harus dipisahkan dengan Temari dengan cara seperti ini.

Sedangkan Sai sedang menggambar sosok kekasihnya, Ino Yamanaka dan mencoba menahan air mata yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menetes dari kedua bola matanya dan membatin 'Semoga kau bahagia di alam sana, Ino.'

"Kalau ini bukan di _**Elemental Nation**_ …" Ucap Yamato, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lalu ini dimana, _**Rikudou**_ -sama?"

"Tempat ini bernama _**Tokyo**_." Balas Hagoromo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini adalah tempat keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke…"

Semua orangpun terkejut akan kabar itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku mengirim kalian kesini karena dengan aku kirim kalian ke tempat ini… Maka kalian bisa mengingatkan tentang Toneri Otsutsuki dan Hinata Hyuga yang mencoba mengincar mereka."

"Hinata-san mengincar Naruto-kun…" Ucap Lee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu tidak masuk akal. Bukannya dia sangat mencintai Naruto-kun."

"Dia berbalik menjadi membenci Naruto karena dia tidak pernah menerima cintanya." Balas Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto dalam kasus ini. Aku dengar dari Naruto dia sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Jadi wajar dia tidak menerima cinta Hinata karena dia mencoba setia pada kekasihnya. Dan lebih parahnya dia membunuh adiknya sendiri untuk mendapatkan kekuatan barunya."

"Jadi Hinata berkhianat…" Ucap Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak menyangkanya sama sekali…"

"Dan yang paling tidak kusangka adalah dia membunuh adiknya sendiri." Ucap Karin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dengar dari Naruto dan Sakura, dia sangat menyayangi adiknya sendiri."

"Kalian pasti lama-kelamaan akan bertarung melawan mereka lagi." Ucap Hagoromo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalian pasti saat ini akan sulit untuk mengalahkan mereka… Satu pengguna _**Tenseigan**_ saja sudah berat, apalagi dua. Jadi aku akan mengirim bala bantuan untuk membantu kalian serta Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku sudah susah payah membawa mereka dari _**Limbo**_ dan khusus satu orang lagi… Aku harus bersusah payah mengeluarkan dia dari dunia genjutsu yang dimiliki _**Totsuka no Tsurugi**_."

Hagoromo pun menjentikkan tangannya dan muncullah pintu berwarna hitam. Kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda berambut putih dan juga dia memakai baju dengan tanda klan Uchiha di belakang tubuhnya "Yo, Kakashi! Sakura!"

"O-Obito…" Ucap kedua orang itu.

"Sepertinya aku terpilih oleh _**Rikudou**_ -sama ya…" Ucap Obito, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkan Rin. Tapi Rin bilang ini adalah kesempatanku untuk menebus dosaku pada kalian semua karena telah membantu Madara pada Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Jadi aku menerima penawaran _**Rikudou**_ -sama"

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi kawan." Balas Kakashi dan dibalas Obito dengan senyuman.

"Ayo cepatlah Nagato-kun, Yahiko-kun… Kalian berdua lambat sekali." Ucap seseorang wanita berambut biru pendek dengan hiasan bunga origami dirambutnya.

"Iya sebentar Konan-chan…" Jawab orang yang bernama Nagato dan Yahiko itu. Saat Yahiko keluar, Shikamaru pun menunjuk Yahiko dan berteriak dengan OOC "Ahhhh! K-Kau Pain!"

"Pain…" Ucap Yahiko, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Siapa itu Pain?"

"Maaf, yang Pain sebenarnya bukan dia…" Ucap pemuda berambut merah crimson dengan nama Nagato Uzumaki, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Akulah Pain yang sebenarnya."

"Dasar kau baka, Shika." Ucap Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kan Jiraiya-sama bilang Pain yang menyerang ke _**Konoha**_ tidak ada yang asli. Orang berambut merah inilah Pain yang asli, Naruto yang bilang sendiri padaku."

"Omong-omong tentang Naruto…" Ucap Nagato, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dimana dia?"

"Kita tidak tahu dimana dia…" Jawab Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi yang pasti dia sedang berada disini dan kami sedang membicarakannya tadi."

"Ya setidaknya dia tidak apa-apa." Ucap Nagato dan Yahiko hanya menatapnya dengan bingung, karena dia tidak tahu siapakah Naruto yang dimaksud oleh Nagato.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ucap seorang berambut hitam dengan jubah berwarna merah dengan kerutan di wajahnya dan juga gadis cantik berambut merah yang diikat pig tail.

"I-Itachi…"

"Pu-Putri Sara…"

"Aku bukan Putri Sara. Aku Ratu Sara dari Rouran, Yamato." Balas gadis bernama Sara itu dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Kenapa dia bisa mengenalmu, Yamato-taichou?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau ingat misi kita untuk menangkap Mukade?" Tanya Yamato dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat aku dan Naruto terjatuh, kami terkirim ke masa lalu dan aku dan Naruto bertemu dia serta _**Yondaime**_ -sama, Shibi-san, Chouza-san dan juga Kakashi-senpai saat dia masih kecil. Dan ternyata Mukade juga terkirim ke masa itu dan menyamar dengan nama Amrukozan. Dia benar-benar merepotkan kami berdua, tapi serangan _**Rasengan**_ gabungan ayah dan anak itu berhasil mengalahkan Amrukozan dan kami dikirim kembali ke masa sekarang oleh _**Yondaime**_ -sama dan sebelum itu aku pun memberi salam perpisahan pada Kakashi-senpai hahahaha… Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan jurus _**Yondaime**_ -sama. Karena seharusnya kami melupakan semua kejadian disana, tapi kami malah tidak melupakan apapun."

"Oh jadi begitu…" Jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabar adikku, Kakashi?" Tanya Itachi pada Kakashi.

"Kau tenang saja Itachi…" Jawab Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia sudah kembali ke jalur yang benar, meskipun setelah perang selesai… Dia bertarung dengan Naruto karena dia ingin melakukan revolusi di _**Elemental Nation**_ dan membuat kedua tangan mereka putus."

"Setidaknya dia sudah menjadi orang yang lebih baik." Balas Itachi. Kemudian dia melihat Hagoromo dan berkata " _ **Rikudou**_ -sama, kenapa tubuhmu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang?"

"Sepertinya aku telah menghabiskan semua chakra dan _**Life Force**_ milikku untuk membawa kalian kembali ke dunia kehidupan." Jawab Hagoromo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis… _**Elemental Nation**_ memang sudah musnah, tapi hidup kalian belum. Bangkitlah putra-putriku, dan raihlah kehidupan kalian di dunia kalian yang baru ini."

Tubuh Hagoromo pun hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya dan Nagato yang melihat itu pun berkata "Kalian dengar perkataan _**Rikudou**_ -sama kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai hidup baru disini, tapi kita tidak melupakan orang-orang yang telah berjasa pada kita di _**Elemental Nation**_. Lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk tinggal dulu untuk mala mini, baru esoknya kita mulai mencari Naruto dan Sasuke."

"Hn." Balas semua orang.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Done… Akhirnya _**Elemental Nation**_ hancur juga dan Team 7, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Lee dikirim oleh Hagoromo ke Dimensi DxD. Chap depan mungkin akan ada battle sama Kokabiel, battle NaruSasu vs Hinata dan Toneri dan pertemuan mereka dengan para survivor dari _**Elemental Nation**_.

Review:

Naru x Rias lovers:

Iya, Aisha-chan disini punya chakra.

Sagianto:

Ya enggak lah, Naruto udah punya semua _**Bijuu**_ … Buat apa minta bantuan Great Red? Ane lebih suka si Great Red bantuin Issei kaya di LN, soalnya kalo Naruto dibantuin sama para _**Bijuu**_ yang gabungan kekuatannya jadi _**Juubi**_ itu akan seimbang dengan Issei yang dibantu oleh Great Red. Ane udah fix Hinata no pair, penjahat tidak butuh cinta. Jadi no NaruHina, no SasuHina, no GaaHina, atau no ToneHina.

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Ya enggak papa, toh kalo nambah enggak bakal dikabulin juga. Soalnya udah fix.

Damrieo:

Yah, ane enggak maksa ente sih. Entenya aja yang kagak pernah baca AN ane yang bilang Hinata bakal ane buat disini. Jadi bukan salah ane kalau anda sendiri yang memilih untuk melihat fic ini. Karena dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, udah diwanti-wanti sama ane. HINATA AKAN JADI DARK DAN BUKAN JADI PAIR NARU. Paham kan? Ya tentu saja paham, buktinya sudah di un-fav dan un-follow.

Iib Junior:

Ini serangan mendadak vroh… Bahkan Toneri sudah membuat ribuan meteor besar yang dia kirimkan dari bulan kesemua desa besar elemental. Dan satu hal lagi, ente kan bilang mereka sudah berpengalaman melawan ninja dengan _**Rinnegan**_. Tapi ini bukan _**Rinnegan**_ vroh, ini _**Tenseigan**_ … Yang satu sabetan _**Kinrin Tensei Baku**_ bia membuat bulan terbelah menjadi dua. Intinya, kekuatan _**Rinnegan**_ untuk membentuk bulan dan _**Tenseigan**_ menghancurkannya.

Uzumaki Megami:

Iya, tapi bukan jadi anggota peerage Rias atau Sona.

Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer:

Mereka baru tau pas diberitahu sama para survivor(Korban yang selamat) dari hancurnya _**Elemental Nation**_ abis battle vs Kokabiel dan sebelum Rapat 3 Fraksi Makhluk Supernatural. Atau mereka akan tahu saat Hinata memberitahu dengan gamblang pada Naruto yang nanti akan melawan dia abis dia berhasil lawan Kokabiel.

Deva Gremory:

Ane buat Sara jadi Queen karena di aslinya, dia adalah seorang Ratu… Ratu dari Rouran.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Kalau Sasuke itu dendamnya tidak mengerikan tapi terkesan labil. Dia tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri dan lebih suka mengikuti arus, walaupun arus itu sesat.

Aditya Pratama 081131:

Itu kan julukan dari Naruto setelah dia dengar cerita dari Kushina dan dia menggabungkan _**Konoha no Kiiroi Senko**_ and _**Chishio Akai no Habanero**_ dan jadilah _**Konoha Orenji Hokage**_.

Tritoallstar:

Kata siapa nambah, orang cuma 2. Rias dan Akeno aja.

Uzumaky Nurroni:

Ya bisa juga, soalnya dia enggak tega… Karena walau bagaimanapun dia adalah temannya sendiri. Lawan Sasuke aja, dia masih ragu.

Hitaro Hanzo:

Nope… Cuma Obito, Trio Ame sama Itachi doang kok.

Ryuketso no Hato:

Disini happy ending bagi protagonisnya dan antagonisnya bad ending hahahaha.

Dian Rusdianto:

Hagoromo mengorbankan seluruh chakra sama _**Life Force**_ dia untuk memanggil mereka semua dan menghancurkan tubuhnya yang udah jadi spirit.

Zowell81:

Enggak bisa.

The Black Water:

Bisa, kan di chapter 2 dipake buat lawan Sirzech sebentar.

Ayub Pratama 792:

Mereka diteleportasikan sama Hagoromo.

Shinn:

Boleh juga tapi marga atau nama belakangnya kok sama kaya nama depan ya, Asuka. #Plaaakkk. Kalo bisa nanti sama Lee atau sama OC.

Raitogecko:

Kan Yamato bisa promotion entar. Dan dengan promotion, pawn bisa berubah jadi apa aja. Tapi mereka kalo bisa enggak bakal masuk Rating Games sih… Tapi cuma buat organisasi buat melindungi fraksi iblis dan para manusia sekaligus organisasi tandingan dari Khaos Brigade.

Michael Gabriel:

Iya, dan Yasaka sangat terpukul nanti pas tahu Jiraiya juga udah mati.

Namikazeall:

Memang itu rencana saya dari awal vroh…

AoiKishi:

Kan sudah ada daftarnya. NaruSasu itu satu peerage… Soalnya Sasu enggak punya semangat kepemimpinan kaya Naruto, meskipun dia lebih pinter dari Naruto beberapa kali lipat.

TekoTitanic:

Sebenarnya ada yang ane kurang tambahin… Dia nakut-nakutin Xenovia dengan mata rubah tajam milik Kurama. Bahkan dengan mata ini saja, Shin Uchiha cilik aja ketakutan. Padahal awalnya saja ganas dan bisa nusuk Shin Uchiha besar.

Fans:

Ane bosen kebanyakan NaruHina mulu. Mentang-mentang canon, fic lain selain pair NaruHina dijudge mulu.

Root-Wood:

Mereka udah nyampe di chap ini tapi belum ketemu NaruSasu.

EnterSandman:

Untuk saat ini belum.

Rahmanarief:

Kan ini bukan romance Hinata sama Toneri vak.

Ero Azazel: Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima sama Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x , Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, Issei Hyoudou x Harem, Nagato Uzumaki x Konan, Yahiko x , Gaara x Sara, and many pair inside

Chapter 11: The Fatefull Meeting

- _ **Tokyo**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Setelah sehari setelah penyerangan _**Elemental Nation**_ … Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan dia tidak melihat Rias dikamarnya, tanda dia sedang berada disekolahnya saat ini dan hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Aisha saja di kamarnya. Entah kenapa saat dia tertidur, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di _**Elemental Nation**_. Dia pun melihat Sasuke yang sedang membaca sebuah Koran di ruang utama klub milik Rias dan dia pun duduk disebelah Sasuke dan berkata…

"Sasuke…" Ucap Naruto yang mencoba melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah menghentikan acara membaca korannya, kemudian dia membatin 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat cemas seperti ini?'

"A-Aku merasa kalau ada masalah besar yang terjadi di _**Elemental Nation**_." Jawab Naruto dengan nada cemas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku bermimpi _**Konoha**_ beserta seluruh desa-desa lain di _**Elemental Nation**_ hancur oleh meteor super besar."

"Kau pasti cuma berkhayal Naruto…" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang bisa memanggil meteor itu hanyalah Madara saja dan dia sudah mati setelah Kaguya kita berhasil segel. Jadi aku yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa pada _**Elemental Nation**_."

'Aku harap kau benar Sasuke…' Batin Naruto yang rasa cemasnya sudah terangkat sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian dia teringat teman-temannya dan membatin 'Semoga kalian baik-baik saja disana minna…'

Sedangkan di sebuah restoran yang dekat dengan _**Kuoh Academy**_ , sang _**Sekiryuutei**_ yang bernama Issei Hyodou dan keempat temannya yang bernama Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, Yuuto Kiba dan juga salah satu peerage dari Sona Sitri yang bernama Saji Genshirou saat ini sedang berbicara dengan dua exorcist yang kemarin pernah datang ke klubnya yang bernama Xenovia dan Irina Shidou. Saat ini mereka berdua menerima bantuan dari Issei dan Yuuto meskipun Xenovia harus menahan sedikit harga dirinya untuk meminta bantuan pada bangsa iblis.

"Jadi kau dan temanmu ini akan menerima bantuan kami, Irina-chan?" Tanya Issei yang sedang menatap sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Ya, itu benar Issei-kun." Jawab Irina.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sahabatmu itu?" Tanya Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apakah dia bisa bekerja sama dengan kami yang merupakan iblis ini?"

"Ya, aku akan mencoba untuk bekerja sama dengan kalian." Jawab Xenovia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula yang dikatakan Uzumaki itu benar… Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan saat kami sendiri kesulitan untuk menjalankan misi ini."

"Kalau begitu kita telah sepakat, Irina-chan, Xenovia…" Ucap Issei yang tersenyum melihat mereka berdua tapi sahabatnya yang bernama Saji tidak.

"Oyyyy! Sepakat dari _**Hong Kong**_!" Teriak Saji dengan kesal, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak setuju akan kesepakatan ini… Lagipula ini kan urusan kau yang merupakan peerage dari Rias-buchou dengan dua gadis exorcist itu, tapi kenapa aku yang pawn dari Sona-kaichou juga terbawa-bawa juga?"

"Ayolah Saji… Jangan jadi pengecut begitu." Ucap Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula memangnya kau tidak ingin bertambah kuat agar Sona-kaichou jatuh cinta padamu… Kau tahu kan kalau Sona-kaichou sekarang tertarik pada Sasuke-san, apa kau mau kalah dari Sasuke-san?"

"NOOO!" Teriak Saji saat mendengar kaichounya itu menyukai pria lain, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Baiklah, Hyoudou… Aku ikut dengan rencanamu. Mungkin dengan ini, Sona-kaichou akan jatuh cinta padaku dan nanti aku akan membuat Sona-kaichou hamil anak dariku hehehehe."

"Dasar Saji senpai mesum…" Ucap Koneko dengan nada datarnya, seperti biasa dan membuat Saji menundukkan kepalanya karena dia tertohok ucapan Koneko yang serasa menusuk hati itu.

Issei pun melihat Saji dan berkata "Ayo Saji… Kita tunjukkan kekuatan dua naga, Ddraig yang merupakan salah satu _**Two Heavenly Dragon**_ dan juga Vvitra yang merupakan salah satu anggota _**Five Dragon King**_ ' _ **s**_."

- _ **Kyoto**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Saat ini di kuil milik Yasaka, wanita cantik yang merupakan ketua dari semua _**Kitsune Youkai**_ yang berada di _**Kyoto**_ pun juga merasakan sesuatu tentang _**Elemental Nation**_. Kemudian muncul pria dengan rambut putih spiky yang sedang memakai kursi rodanya, dia pun melihat pria itu dan berkata…

"Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di _**Elemental Nation**_ …" Ucap pria itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau merasakannya Yasaka-hime?"

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya…" Jawab Yasaka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perasaan ini seolah-olah seperti seluruh _**Elemental Nation**_ hancur berkeping-keping tanpa tersisa…"

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja disana…" Ucap pria itu.

"Tenang saja… Dia pasti baik-baik saja karena dia adalah _**Yogen no Ko**_ dan dia juga mempunyai _**Bijuu**_ terkuat didalam tubuhnya…" Balas Yasaka, kemudian dia tersenyum dan melanjutkan "Bukan begitu… Jiraiya-kun?"

- _ **Tokyo DxD Dimension**_ -

Saat ini Yuuto, Issei, Koneko, Asiadan Xenovia pun sedang mencoba untuk mengambil pedang-pedang _**Excalibur**_ yang dicuri yang kabarnya dimiliki oleh Freed, orang yang pernah Issei dan Yuuto kalahkan saat mereka mencoba menyelamatkan Asia sedangkan Irina berpisah karena dia ingin kembali ke apartemen yang dia dan Xenovia sewa… Issei saat ini melihat Yuuto dengan intens karena dia dengar dari Naruto saat pertarungan Yuuto dan juga Xenovia, dia sangat dendam pada pedang yang bernama _**Excalibur**_ yang dibawa oleh Irina dan Xenovia.

"Kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Issei?" Tanya Yuuto yang risih akan tatapan Issei kepadanya yang tergolong intens.

"Kau menjijikkan senpai…" Ucap Koneko, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bukan hanya mesum, tapi juga homo."

"Issei-san…" Ucap Asia yang melihat Issei dengan tatapan lirih

"Aku masih normal, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan… Jangan salah paham. Aku masih suka pada wanita dan oppai" Ucap Issei, kemudian dia melihat Yuuto dan berkata "Aku hanya bingung… Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu ikut membantu Irina-chan dan Xenovia, Kiba? Aku dengar dari Naruto-san kau memiliki dendam pada pedang yang dimiliki Irina-chan dan Xenovia."

Yuuto dan juga Xenovia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Xenovia juga penasaran dengan alasan Yuuto… Kalau Yuuto bilang tujuannya adalah menghancurkan _**Excalibur**_ , maka dia akan menghentikannya. Karena misi sebenarnya dari dia dan Irina adalah membawa semua pedang _**Excalibur**_ yang dicuri kembali ke Vatikan. Yuuto pun menghela nafas dan dia pun berkata "Aku memang dendam pada pedang itu tapi sekarang tidak karena mendengar cerita dari Sasuke-san yang mempunyai pengalaman buruk karena dendamnya itu. Tujuanku adalah merebut semua pedang _**Excalibur**_ dari tangan Freed supaya pedang itu tidak membahayakan kita iblis… Kalau perlu aku akan menghancurkannya demi kelangsungan hidup bangsa iblis."

"Tapi kalau bisa, aku akan membiarkan Irina-san dan Xenovia-san membawa pedang-pedang itu kembali ke _**Vatikan**_ , supaya pedang itu tidak membahayakan kita." Tambah Yuuto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi… Sebelum Freed mendapatkan pedang yang lain. Jaga baik-baik pedang _**Excalibur Destruction**_ milikmu, Xenovia…"

"Baiklah Yuuto Kiba…" Balas Xenovia, kemudian dia melihat seseorang gadis berambut orange dengan gaya twin tail dan berpakaian ketat seperti dirinya. Melihat itu Xenovia terbelalak dan dia pun berkata pada Issei "Hyoudou! Lihat… Itu Irina!"

Mata Issei pun terbelalak saat melihat sahabat masa kecilnya dalam keadaan pingsan dengan luka yang lumayan parah di tubuhnya. Issei pun berlari ke arah Irina dan mencoba membangunkannya "Irina-chan… Woy, bangun Irina-chan!"

"Tenanglah Issei-senpai…" Ucap Koneko, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Biarkan Asia-san mengobati Irina-san terlebih dahulu…"

"Kumohon sembuhkan dia, Asia-chan…" Ucap Issei dan Asia pun menggangguk dan langsung mengobati luka Irina sebisa dia dan membuat Xenovia terkejut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

'Setelah apa yang aku katakan, dia masih mau menolong iIrina… Aku ternyata benar-benar salah tentangmu Asia.' Batin Xenovia, kemudian muncullah seseorang yang saat ini sedang mereka cari-cari, yaitu Freed Sellzen.

"Kita bertemu lagi iblis hina…" Ucap Freed, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menunjuk Irina "Dan aku tidak menyangka ada _**Exorcist**_ cantik selain dirinya disini."

"Kau…" Ucap Issei dengan amarah meluap-luap, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau kan yang melukai Irina? CEPAT JAWAB!"

"Itu benar… Aku yang melakukannya." Jawab Freed, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, karena dia menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan pedang _**Excalibur Mimic**_ miliknya… Jadi aku lukai dia dan aku rebut pedangnya."

'Dia sudah mendapatkan _**Mimic**_ …' Batin Yuuto, kemudian dia melihat Xenovia dan dia pun berdiri di depan Xenovia dan berkata "Kau sudah mendapatkan _**Excalibur Mimic**_ kan? Untuk apa kau tetap disini?"

"Heh, kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa _**Exorcist**_ itu memiliki _**Excalibur**_ juga." Ucap Freed, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Excalibur Destruction**_ …"

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya…" Ucap Yuuto yang sudah mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari Sacred Gear [ **Sword Birth** ] miliknya dan langsung menyerang Freed, tapi dia bisa menahannya dengan pedangnya. Setelah itu dia pun berkata pada anggota timnya dan berkata tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka "Kalian pergilah! Aku akan menahannya… Aku tahu dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dengan semua pedang _**Excalibur**_ di tangannya."

"Tapi Yuuto-senpai…" Ucap Koneko.

"Pergilah Koneko-chan…" Balas Yuuto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan janji untuk kembali dengan selamat dan juga akan membelikanmu permen atau kue yang banyak."

Issei pun ingin membantu Yuuto, kemudian dia teringat bahwa dia harus menyelamatkan Irina yang terluka parah dengan cara membawanya ke tempat yang aman. Dia pun melihat rekannya itu dan berkata "Tetaplah hidup pemuda cantik… Aku akan membantumu setelah Irina-chan sudah baikan nanti."

Yuuto pun tidak membalasnya karena Freed berhasil memukul mundur Yuuto dan berbalik menyerangnya. Sedangkan Xenovia pun melihat Yuuto dan berkata "Aku tidak akan melupakan pengorbananmu ini, Yuuto Kiba."

Setelah semuanya pergi… Freed pun melihat Yuuto dengan tatapan meremehkan dan berkata "Kau bodoh akuma-kun… Kau menyerahkan hidupmu untuk menahanku demi mengambil pedang _**Excalibur Destruction**_ yang merupakan pecahan dari pedang yang sangat kau benci itu hahahahaha"

Yuuto pun terkejut saat mendengar kabar itu, kemudian dia melihat tajam Freed dan berkata "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui hal itu?"

"Itu karena… Tidak sepertimu yang merupakan proyek gagal dari proyek _**Holy Sword**_ seperti teman-temanmu yang lain. Aku adalah hasil dari proyek berhasil yang dijalankan Valper-sama." Jawab Freed

Yuuto pun terkejut, karena orang yang telah membuat teman-temannya terbunuh ternyata masih hidup. Dia memang bersumpah untuk tidak membalaskan dendamnya, tapi Valper harus menerima ganjaran atas perbuatannya. Yuuto pun melihat Freed dan berkata "Jadi rencana apa lagi yang ingin dilakukan si tua bangka itu heh, Freed?"

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMANGGIL VALPER-SAMA DENGAN PANGGILAN ITU, MAKHLUK GAGAL!" Teriak Freed, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku berencana untuk menggabungkan semua pedang suci _**Excalibur**_ dan aku akan mendapatkan _**Excalibur**_ sejati yang akan aku gunakan untuk membasmi para iblis sepertimu!"

"Heh, kau selalu saja memanggilku dengan julukan proyek gagal… Itu memang benar sih." Ucap Yuuto, kemudian dia melesat dengan kecepatan kuda-nya dan melesatkan pedangnya tapi masih bisa ditahan oleh Freed dan membuat Yuuto semakin terkejut. Setelah itu, dia pun menendang perut Freed dan berkata "Tapi makhluk gagal yang selalu kau bilang itu sudah mati saat proyek kakek tua Bangka itu gagal dan menghilangkan nyawa teman-temanku… Aku yang sekarang adalah Yuuto Kiba! Knight satu-satunya dari Rias Gremory-sama!"

"Ugh, kau hebat…" Ucap Freed yang masih memegang perutnya yang ditendang oleh Yuuto. Memang Yuuto adalah _**Knight**_ yang pertahanan dan kekuatan tidak sebagus _**Rook**_ … Tapi tetap saja, Yuuto adalah _**Devil**_ dan tendangannya itu bisa membuatnya sakit karena dia merupakan manusia. Dia pun langsung mengeluarkan pedang _**Excalibur**_ -nya dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan seperti Yuuto dan bisa menebas sebagian tubuhnya dan membuatnya melompat mundur ke belakang.

'Ugh, sial… Sejak kapan dia bisa melampaui kecepatanku yang sedang memakai kecepatan dari bidakku ini? Aku pikir yang bisa mengalahkan kecepatanku hanyalah Sasuke-san. Dan perasaan ini… Apa itu _**Excalibur**_?' Batin Yuuto yang juga sedang memegang bagian dadanya yang tertebas pedang milik Freed yang kelamaan semakin lama semakin sakit seolah dia diserang oleh puluhan [ **Light Spear** ].

"Bagaimana Akuma-kun? Apa kau menikmati luka yang kuberikan dari _**Excalibur**_ milikku ini?" Tanya Freed dengan nada sombong.

'Sudah kuduga, itu adalah _**Excalibur**_...' Batin Yuuto, kemudian dia langsung melesat ke arah Freed dengan kecepatan super cepatnya tapi Freed juga menggunakan kecepatan super cepatnya dan langsung menebas Yuuto kembali dan membuatnya terlempar ke belakang.

'Sial! Sebenarnya _**Excalibur**_ apa yang dia pakai? Kenapa kecepatannya menjadi meningkat drastic seperti ini…' Batin Yuuto dengan emosi karena semua serangannya bisa diimbangi oleh Freed, malah Freed yang terus membalik menyerangnya.

"Bagaimana Akuma-san? Apa _**Excalibur Rapidly**_ milikku ini sudah cukup membuat masalah untukmu?" Tanya Freed yang mencoba menyerang Yuuto kembali dengan kecepatannya.

'Sial! Dia ternyata menggunakan _**Excalibur Rapidly**_. Pantas saja kecepatannya meningkat dengan sangat pesat.' Batin Yuuto, kemudian dia dibuat terkejut saat dia melihat Freed sudah berada di dekatnya dan sudah siap menusukkan _**Excalibur**_ -nya ke dadanya untuk _**One**_ - _ **Death Blow**_ dan membuatnya berkata 'Si-Sial…'

Booooooommmm

Terjadilah asap saat Freed menusuk tubuh Yuuto dengan pedangnya dan yang membuatnya aneh, dia tidak mendengar suara tubuh yang tertusuk oleh pedang dan malah sesuatu yang hancur oleh pedangnya. Saat asap itu menghilang, dia pun melihat bukan tubuh Yuuto lagi yang berada di depannya tapi sebuah batu yang sudah hancur karena pedangnya dan membuatnya membatin 'Sial! Dimana dia? Sepertinya dia sudah pergi… Kalau begitu aku harus kembali pada Valper-sama.'

Di balik sebuah pohon, seseorang berambut raven dengan gaya rambut spiky seperti sang _**Rokubi no Jinchuuriki**_ , Utakata pun melihat pemuda bishounen berambut pirang di sebelahnya dan dia pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Yuuto?"

"Eh, Sasuke-san!" Teriak Yuuto karena kaget, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa aku sudah mati?"

"Belum…" Jawab orang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke ini, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku bergerak lebih cepat dan mengganti tubuhmu dengan batu disebelahku dengan teknik _**Amenotejikara**_ milikku, jadi kau masih hidup… Untuk saat ini."

Yuuto pun melihat mata _**Rinnegan**_ Sasuke yang sudah berubah menjadi mata normalnya yang berwarna hitam, kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini, Sasuke-san?"

"Aku diminta _**King**_ -mu itu untuk mencarimu, Issei, Koneko dan juga Asia." Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi dimana temanmu yang lain?"

"Mereka sedang bersama Xenovia dan juga mereka sedang mengamankan dan mengobati Irina yang dilukai oleh orang tadi." Jawab Yuuto.

"Kau kembalilah… Mungkin yang lain juga sudah kembali." Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku masih ada urusan…"

Saat Yuuto ingin menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya, dia pun berkata "Berikan ini pada ahli _**Kekkai**_ di tempatmu… Jika segel ini terbuka maka kekkai yang kuat akan terbentuk dari segel-segel ini."

"Baiklah Sasuke-san… Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Balas Yuuto, kemudian dia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

'Kalau begitu aku akan mencari mereka… Entah kenapa Naruto bilang dia merasakan chakra Kakashi dan yang lain di tempat ini. Kalau memang benar, berarti memang terjadi sesuatu di _**Elemental Nation**_ …' Batin Sasuke yang sudah menghilang dengan _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_.

Di sebuah tempat, tepatnya sebuah pagoda terbang. Terdapatlah dua orang manusia yang berada didalamnya. Pertama adalah pemuda berambut silver dengan yukata yang lehernya terdapat beberapa magatama dan disebelahnya dan disebelahnya adalah gadis berambut lavender panjang dan memakai jaket bertudung berwarna hitam(AN: Sama kaya di fanart Hinata di The Last). Kedua orang ini adalah, Toneri Otsutsuki dan juga Hinata Hyuga yang merupakan biang keladi kehancuran tempat continent para Shinobi tinggal yang bernama _**Elemental Nation**_. Pagoda itu makin kelamaan terus mengarah ke _**Kuoh Academy**_. Hinata yang melihat itu pun segera bertanya pada sosok di depannya itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke tempat itu, Toneri?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan tajam _**Tenseigan**_ miliknya kepada Toneri.

"Aku merasakan ada kekuatan seseorang dengan kekuatan yang lumayan dan sepertinya Ashura akan melawannya." Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau dia berhasil melakukannya, kita berdua akan membunuhnya saat dia sudah lemah…"

"Tapi apa kau yakin, Toneri? Naruto bukanlah ninja sembarangan…" Ucap Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia itu adalah seorang Uzumaki yang mempunyai kapasitas chakra yang besar dan dia juga _**Jinchuuriki**_ dari 9 _**Bijuu**_ … Aku tidak yakin makhluk yang kau maksud itu bisa melemahkan Naruto. Kau lihat sendiri kan dia bisa bertahan melawan para _**Shiro Zetsu**_ , para _**Edo Tensei**_ , __Obito dan _ **Edo Tensei**_ Madara, Obito yang menjadi _**Jinchuuriki Juubi**_ , Madara dalam keadaan sudah mendapatkan kekuatan _**Rikudou**_ dan juga Kaguya… Tidak mungkin dia akan lemah semudah itu."

"Aku tahu itu…" Balas Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan arogan "Dan juga dia berpengalaman dalam melawan orang dengan _**Rinnegan**_ … Tapi mata kita ini adalah _**Tenseigan**_. _**Doujutsu**_ yang tidak pernah dia dengar… Dan kita masing-masing mempunyai dua pasang _**Tenseigan**_ , dia tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan."

"Terserah kau saja Toneri…" Balas Hinata.

Saat Yuuto kembali ke _**Kuoh Academy**_ , Yuuto pun terkejut saat sekolahnya itu diserang oleh Freed, Valper, dan juga Kokabiel yang merupakan malaikat jatuh yang pernah ditulis di kitab suci. Keadaan bertambah parah saat Kokabiel mensummon anjing berkepala tiga dengan nama Cerberus. Dia pun dengan bantuan Issei, Koneko, beserta Xenovia dengan Rias dan Akeno pun langsung melakukan perlawanan melawan mereka bertiga. Kokabiel hanya diam saja dan melihat antek-anteknya menjalankan tugasnya. Yuuto dan Xenovia berhasil mengalahkan Freed dengan pedang suci iblisnya, _**Sword of Betrayer**_ dan juga salah satu _**Holy Sword**_ , _**Durandal**_. Valper pun tewas dibunuh oleh Kokabiel saat mengatakan sesuatu tentang pedang suci iblis Yuuto. Melihat itu pun Issei melihat Kokabiel dengan murka dan berkata…

"Kau!" Teriak Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Berani-beraninya kau membunuh rekanmu sendiri!"

"Dia terlalu banyak bicara…" Balas Kokabiel dengan santai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia pantas dibunuh."

'Dia benar-benar psikopat…' Batin Issei yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian dia mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya.

[ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ]

[ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ]

[ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ]

" _ **Dragon Shot**_!" Teriak Issei yang menembakkan laser berukuran besar dari gauntletnya.

"Gaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Teriak Kokabiel yang terlempar lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, kemudian dia bangkit dan berkata pada Issei "Kurang ajar kau _**Sekiryuutei**_!"

Dia pun langsung membuat [ **Light Spear** ] berukuran bus besar dan membuat semua orang disana berkata 'Be-Besar sekali… Se-Serangan seperti itu bisa membunuh kami semua.'

"Kau tahu Rias Gremory… Aku merasakan seseorang dengan kekuatan besar di dalam sekolahmu itu, siapakah dia?" Tanya Kokabiel.

Rias pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa… Dia ingin bilang kalau disana adalah suaminya, tapi itu malah akan membuat Naruto terbunuh. Dia pun mengepalkan tangannya dan membatin 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, onii-sama?'

"Waktumu habis, Rias Gremory…" Ucap Kokabiel dan dia pun melemparkan [ **Light Spear** ] raksasa itu dan berhasil menjebol kekkai yang dipasang Sona karena segel yang mengandung kekkai _**Shinshienjin**_ milik Sasuke belum cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan sebesar itu dan mengenai ruang tempat Naruto berada dan meledakkannya.

Semua orang pun terkejut karena itu dan meneriakkan nama Naruto sedangkan Rias jatuh dengan keadaan terduduk dan berteriak "TIDAAAKKK! AISHA-CHAN! NARUTO-KUN!"

Rias pun menangis karena meledaknya tempat suaminya dan putrinya itu berada dan membuat Kokabiel tertawa seperti orang gila dan membuat semua orang disana kecuali Rias menatap Kokabiel dengan tajam. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto datang dengan _**Hiraishin**_ dan berkata dengan kesal "SIAPA YANG HAMPIR MEMBUAT PUTRIKU CELAKA TADI!"

Rias yang mendengar itu pun melihat kebelakang dan melihat Naruto dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Kemudian dia bangkit dan memeluk Naruto serta berkata "Na-Naruto-kun, hiks. Aku pikir kau tadi…"

"Tidak, Rias-chan… Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat." Ucap Naruto. Wajah sangarnya tadi melunak saat melihat Rias yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Rias pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata "Bagaimana dengan Aisha-chan?"

"Aku berhasil menteleportkan diri kami berdua ke _**Underworld**_ dengan menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ …" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tadi Sirzech-niisama akan kesini, tapi aku melarangnya. Karena aku yang akan melawan orang yang akan melukai putri kita dengan tanganku sendiri…"

"Wow… Aku tidak menyangka bahwa heiress klan Gremory ini mempunyai seorang putrid dan juga kekasih. Kalau saja aku berhasil membunuh mereka berdua maka Sirzech akan benar-benar menuju kesini." Ucap Kokabiel dan membuat Naruto menatap tajam dirinya. Kokabiel yang melihat tatapan tajam Naruto pun berkata "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu bocah?"

"Kau akan kubunuh!" Teriak Naruto yang langsung memakai _**Bijuu Mode**_ dan membuat yang lain kecuali Yuuto dan Xenovia diselimuti aura chakra berwarna merah yang berasal dari chakra Kurama.

'Apa ini?' Batin Issei yang melihat tangannya diselimuti aura berwarna merah.

[ **Partner** …] Ucap Ddraig, kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto itu** … **Tapi ini mengembalikan energimu yang hilang** , **partner** ]

"Sugoi!" Teriak Issei, kemudian dia berkata " _ **Transfer**_!"

Issei pun memberikan energinya pada Yuuto dan Xenovia dan membuat mereka berdua berkata "Terima kasih Issei, Hyoudou…"

"Kalian semua lawan anjing berukuran besar itu…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yang akan melawan kakek tua bersayap itu."

Naruto pun langsung melesat ke arah Kokabiel dan Cerberus yang melihatnya langsung mengarahkan tangannya untuk menindih tubuh Naruto, tapi sedetik sebelum tangannya mengenai tubuh Naruto dia pun langsung berpindah ke belakang tubuh Cerberus dan membuat semua orang di peerage Sona, Xenovia dan Kokabiel membatin 'Siapa dia sebenarnya? Dia sangat cepat.'

Naruto pun sampai di tempat Kokabiel dan Kokabiel pun terbang dengan menggunakan sayapnya dan berkata "Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa menggapaiku? Serang aku di atas sini kalau bisa…"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan langsung membuat handseal dan berkata " _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooffff

Muncul bunshin Naruto di sebelahnya dan membuat Kokabiel membatin 'Siapa dia sebenarnya? Dia ini iblis tapi kenapa dia tidak menggunakan sayapnya untuk menggapaiku dan juga aku belum pernah melihat iblis dengan kemampuan seperti ini?'

"Bantu aku…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuat sebuah _**Rasengan**_ di tangannya.

"Bersiaplah, oyabun…" Ucap bunshin itu, kemudian bunshin itu langsung memegang tangan Naruto yang satu lagi dan melemparkannya dengan tinggi ke arah Kokabiel

"Kau akan jatuh sekarang, KONOYAROU!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah menghujamkan _**Rasengan**_ miliknya dan berkata " _ **Rasenrengan**_!"

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!" Teriak Kokabiel yang terdorong ke tanah dan…

Duuaaaaarrrrrr

Kokabiel jatuh ke tanah dengan kasar dan membuat tanah yang dijatuhinya retak dan membuat kawah yang dalam. Naruto pun mendarat dengan lincah dan berjalan ke arah Rias yang sudah mengalahkan Cerberus dengan bantuan dari Issei dan yang lain. Setelah berada di dekat Rias, dia pun berkata "Yo! Kau baik-baik saja Rias-chan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun." Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau kan sekarang adalah iblis seperti kami… Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sayapmu seperti kami?"

"Eh, memangnya bisa ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan kikuk dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan sayapnya yang bukan berwarna hitam tapi berwarna orange karena pengaruh chakra Kurama dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya aku lupa…"

Semua orang pun langsung sweatdrop karena hal itu karena bisa-bisanya Naruto melupakan hal sepenting itu. Tapi yang lain pun melihat Kokabiel yang sudah melemparkan [ **Light Spear** ] kepada Rias pun berkata "Buchou… / Gremory… Awas!"

Naruto pun yang merasakan itu langsung melompat ke depan Rias dan menjadi tameng bagi tubuh Rias dan membuatnya tertusuk [ **Light Spear** ] itu.

Jleebbbb

"Naruto-kun! / Naruto-san! Uzumaki! / Naruto-nii!" Teriak semua orang saat melihat kejadian itu termasuk Rias.

Naruto pun memuntahkan darah segar dari tubuhnya dan membuat Kokabiel tertawa kemenangan. Tapi dia tahu bahwa tubuh Naruto tidak melemah seperti iblis yang lain karena eksperimen jurus yang dia lakukan pada _**Evil Pieces**_ -nya dan membuatnya berkata "Kau pikir kau sudah menang, huh malaikat jatuh?"

'Dia masih bisa bergerak setelah tertusuk [ **Light Spear** ] seperti itu… Dia sama tingkatannya dengan Sirzech dan Ajuka.' Batin Kokabiel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan hah?"

Craaaaaassssshhh

Semua orang pun terbelalak saat melihat Naruto bisa melepaskan [ **Light Spear** ] ini dari tubuhnya tanpa melemah kekuatannya. Padahal Issei yang hanya tertusuk di kakinya saja sudah sakit minta ampun. Kemudian luka itu beregenerasi karena bantuan chakra _**Bijuu**_ yang lain dan itu membuat Kokabiel merinding.

"Kalian…" Ucap Kokabiel, kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa kalian masih bersusah payah untuk melawanku jika pemimpin kalian termasuk kau gadis exorcist?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan pemimpin kami telah mati Kokabiel?" Tanya Xenovia dengan tajam.

"Tuhan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kami-sama di Jepang telah mati di dalam Great War bersama para Satan yang lain." Jawab Kokabiel.

"Tidak mungkin!" Teriak semua orang bahkan Akeno dan Rias yang merupakan seorang iblis, karena walaupun mereka iblis tapi tetap saja Tuhan adalah yang membuat malaikat dan juga iblis… Jadi tidak mungkin Tuhan atau Kami-sama bisa mati.

"Tapi kenapa kami masih merasakan kasih sayang dari-Nya?" Tanya Asia.

"Michael melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Jawab Kokabiel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia yang memberikan berkah dan melakukan semua tugas yang diberikan Dia setelah Dia meninggal."

Asia pun pingsan dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Issei sebelum kepalanya berhasil membentur tanah. Sedangkan Xenovia terdiam dan membatin 'Tuhan mati, Michael-sama menggantikan posisi Tuhan… Apa hidup yang selama ini aku jalani adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka?'

"Dan kau…" Ucap Kokabiel yang menunjuk Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau tidak sedih atau kaget sama sekali saat mendengar kematian Tuhan?"

"Apakah harus?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari semua orang kecuali Koneko, Rias, dan Akeno. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tuhanku di duniaku bukanlah dia tapi adalah ayahku dari kehidupanku yang dulu, _**Rikudou Sannin**_!"

Dengan itu, Naruto pun berubah menjadi _**Full Bijuu**_ dengan tubuh Kurama dan 9 ekornya yang sudah keluar. Kemudian dia melihat Kokabiel dan berkata "Kau sudah keterlaluan batas... Kau menyerang istriku, anakku, dan juga peeragenya yang sudah aku anggap sebagai keluarga baruku. KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH AKU MAAFKAN, MALAIKAT JATUH!"

Kokabiel pun ketakutan saat melihat itu, kemudian dia berkata dengan arogan "Kau pikir aku akan kalah darimu, AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH! Aku akan menjadi pemenang dan aku akan memulai Great War Jilid 2 kembali dan mengalahkan fraksi iblis dan malaikat, karena fraksi malaikat jatuh adalah fraksi yang absolut."

"Di duniaku kami semua mencari perdamaian karena perang itu tidak ada menyenangkannya sama sekali. Keluarga, teman, rekan semua mati dalam perang. Tapi kau… Malah menginginkan perang. Kau memang pantas untuk mati…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuat bola besar berwarna hitam setelah mencampurkan chakra positif dan negatif dan membuat semua orang terkejut kecuali Rias. Kemudian dia menembakkan bola itu dari mulutnya dan berkata "Pergilah ke neraka! _**Bijuudama**_!"

Boooooooommmmm

"Arrrrrrggggggghhhhhh!" Teriak Kokabiel dan kemudian tubuhnya menghilang bersamaan dengan ledakan _**Bijuudama**_ itu.

Semua orang pun bergetar saat melihat Naruto berhasil membunuh Kokabiel. Dia pun sudah masuk wujud normalnya dan berkata "Jangan harap ada yang bisa mengganggu keluargaku…"

Naruto pun melihat seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan sayap mekanik berwarna putih dan berkata "Siapa kau?"

"Dimana dia?" Tanya pemuda itu tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Yang kau maksud malaikat jatuh itu?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda itu, kemudian dia menunjuk tempat Kokabiel mati olehnya dan berkata "Ambil saja dia disana… Debunya saja tapi."

"Jadi kau sudah membunuhnya?" Tanya pria itu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Ya aku sudah membunuhnya." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia sudah membahayakan putriku. Dia pantas dibunuh."

Orang itu pun menggangguk mengerti, kemudian dia melihat Rias dan berkata "Namaku Vali… Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Gremory. Tindakan ini murni dari Kokabiel sendiri bukan atas perintah Azazel. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu…"

[ **Kau melupakanku** , **White** - **One Albion**?] Tanya Ddraig dari dalam gauntlet milik Issei.

[ **Oh ternyata itu Red** - **One Ddraig** …] Jawab sosok bernama Albion dari dalam sayap mekanik milik Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Sepertinya pemilikmu yang sekarang masih lemah** … **Aku pikir kau adalah milik pria berambut pirang yang berhasil membunuh Kokabiel itu**.]

Ddraig pun hanya terdiam, kemudian Issei melihat Vali dan berkata "Jadi kau adalah _**Hakuryuukou**_? Apa kau mencariku?"

"Cih, jadi benar kau adalah _**Sekiryuutei**_ yang merupakan rivalku?" Tanya Vali dan dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Issei. Kemudian dia menunjuk Naruto dan berkata "Jadilah kuat seperti dia dulu, baru aku akan mencarimu… Kau yang sekarang tidak akan pantas menjadi lawanku."

Vali pun pergi meninggalkan Issei yang mengepalkan tangannya karena perkataan Vali itu. Naruto pun langsung berjalan untuk menemui teman-temannya, tapi ada salah satu suara yang dia dengar " _ **Hakke Kushou**_!"

Naruto pun ingin memasuki _**Bijuu Mode**_ lagi dan menahan serangan itu, tapi Rias sudah mengeluarkan _**Power of Destruction**_ di tangannya dan berkata " _ **Power of Destruction**_ …"

Booooooooommmmm

Terjadilah ledakan kecil karena benturan dua jurus itu, kemudian dia melihat ke belakang dan tidak menyangka bahwa yang menyerangnya adalah rekannya selama di _**Konoha**_ dulu dan membuatnya berkata "Aku tidak menyangka kau yang melakukannya Hinata."

Hinata pun mendengar itu pun langsung melihat Toneri dan berkata "Ayo kita bunuh dia, Toneri…"

"Hn."

Mereka pun memasuki _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung memasuki _**Bijuu Mode**_ dan dia menahan pukulan Toneri dengan kedua tangannya dan dia juga menahan pukulan Hinata dengan tangan chakranya.

Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto pun berkata " **Kenapa gadis itu menyerangmu** , **Naruto**?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kurama…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Rias dan membatin 'Apa ini karena hubunganku dan Rias?'

" **Awas Naruto** - **kun**! Teriak Matatabi.

Buuuuuaaaakkkk

Terlambat… Naruto terpukul oleh serangan Toneri dan membuatnya terlempar. Rias pun menghampiri Naruto dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Rias-chan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cepat pergilah dari sini…"

"Oh, jadi dia kekasihmu yang membuatmu tidak pernah melihatku, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata dengan tajam, kemudian dia mengambil kunai miliknya dan berkata "Rambut yang indah… Tapi akan aku warnai seluruh tubuhnya dengan darah yang sama dengan warna rambutnya!"

"Jangan pernah bawa-bawa Rias ke masalah kita!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah bangkit dan membuat _**Rasengan**_ di tangannya, kemudian dia menghujamkan _**Rasengan**_ ke tubuhnya dan berkata " _ **Rasengan**_!"

"Kyaaaaaahhhh!" Teriak Hinata saat dia terpental oleh serangan Naruto, tapi dia berhasil ditahan oleh Toneri. Toneri pun kemudian mengeluarkan _**Kugutsu**_ yang dia punya di scroll miliknya yang memiliki fisik yang sama dengan rekannya, Kiba Inuzuka.

Melihat itu dia pun berteriak pada Toneri "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kiba, HAH!"

"Aku membunuhnya dan tubuhnya aku gunakan sebagai _**Kugutsu**_." Balas Toneri, kemudian dia berkata "Serang dia!"

" _ **Gatsuga**_!" Ucap kugutsu Kiba yang sudah melakukan jurus biasa dari Kiba.

"Tch…" Decih Naruto, kemudian dia menghindari serangan _**Gatsuga**_ dari Kiba terus-menerus dan itu mengingatkannya pada saat ujian Genin melawan dia dulu.

Issei saat ini melihat Rias dan berkata "Buchou… Apa kita tidak bisa membantu Naruto-san?"

"Aku ingin membantunya tapi Naruto-kun tidak memperbolehkannya." Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya dia mengincarku…"

"Naruto-kun memang benar buchou." Ucap Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa jadi gadis itu menyukai Naruto-kun. Tapi karena dia tidak menyukainya karena dia sudah menyukaimu… Maka gadis itu dendam dan mengincar kalian berdua."

"Persetan dengan itu, aku akan membantu Naruto-san…" Ucap Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bantu aku, Ddraig…"

[ **Oke**...] Balas Ddraig.

[ **Balance Breaker** ]

[ **Boosted Gear Scale Mail** ]

"Rasakan ini, _**Dragon Shot**_!" Teriak Issei yang sudah menembakkan lasernya ke arah Toneri dan Hinata.

" _ **Gudoudama**_!" Ucap Toneri yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan bola-bola berwarna hijau dibelakang tubuhnya dan membentuknya menjadi tameng.

'Sial! Dia juga bisa menggunakan _**Gudoudama**_.' Batin Naruto. Kemudian dia menutup matanya dan membatin 'Aku tidak punya pilihan lain… _**Senjutsu**_!'

Naruto pun memasuki _**Bijuu Senjutsu Mode**_ dan dia melihat tangan Toneri menjadi sebuah pedang dan dia sabetkan ke tanah " _ **Kinrin Tensei Baku**_!"

Tangan itu semakin panjang dan semakin membelah tanah. Dan paling parahnya benda itu menuju Issei… Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto pun langsung memanjangkan tangan chakranya dan berhasil menggapai Issei dan dia pun langsung berkata " _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

Issei pun dipindahkan oleh Naruto ke Rias yang di tangannya terdapat segel _**Hiraishin**_. Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat Hinata sudah berada di depannya dan dia pun berkata " _ **Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho**_!"

'Sial!' Batin Naruto saat menyadari dirinya sedang berada di daerah pukulan 64 suci yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"2 pukulan…"

"4 pukulan…"

"8 pukulan…"

"16 pukulan…"

"32 pukulan…"

"48 pukulan…"

"64 pukulan…"

"Naruto-kun! / Naruto-san! / Uzumaki!" Teriak semua orang saat Naruto terlempar setelah dipukul secara bertubi-tubi untuk Hinata. Kemudian mereka terkejut saat Naruto berubah menjadi asap dan membuat Hinata mendecih tidak suka.

'Tch… Jadi itu hanya bunshin? Dimana dia sebenarnya?' Batin Hinata, tapi dia terkejut saat Naruto muncul dari dalam tanah dengan tinjunya yang mengingatkannya saat pertarungan Naruto dengan Neji. Hinata pun berhasil menghindar tapi dia tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan lanjutan Naruto yang merupakan tendangan dan membuatnya terlempar menuju Toneri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Tanya Toneri.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata tendangannya sangat sakit sekali…"

"Dia Ashura, ingat? Serangan fisiknya itu sangat kuat karena dia mewarisi energy tubuh dari _**Rikudou Sannin**_." Balas Toneri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu Hinata… Tapi kau telah mengancam Rias dengan ego-mu hanya karena aku tidak bisa memilihmu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu dan pemuda itu lolos begitu saja." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia membuat _**Rasenshuriken**_ berukuran besar yang sudah dia masukkan chakra _**Senjutsu**_ ke jurusnya.

"Aku akan menahannya dengan _**Gudoudama**_ …" Ucap Toneri.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil…" Jawab Hinata dan membuat Toneri menatapnya dengan bingung, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jutsu itu memang terlihat sama seperti yang biasa… Tapi bisa jadi dia memasukkan _**Senjutsu**_ ke dalam jutsunya saat dia melihat _**Gudoudama**_ milikmu tadi. Apa kau lupa kalau kelemahan _**Gudoudama**_ adalah _**Senjutsu**_."

'Sial! Aku lupa dia juga tahu cara mengatasi kelemahan _**Gudoudama**_ … Seharusnya aku tidak mengeluarkan _**Gudoudama**_ milikku tadi.' Batin Toneri sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruto pun ingin melemparkan _**Rasenshuriken**_ itu untuk mengalahkan dua orang itu tapi dia teringat sosok di depannya adalah rekannya juga. Apalagi dia selalu membantu Naruto saat dalam kesulitan. Kemudian dia menghilangkan _**Rasenshuriken**_ miliknya dan membuat Kurama berkata " **Kenapa kau hilangkan jutsu itu baka**? **Cepat habisi mereka sebelum mereka berulah lagi**! **Apa kau tidak tahu kalau mata mereka yang bernama** _ **Tenseigan**_ **itu** __ **sama berbahaya** - **nya seperti** _ **Rinnegan**_?"

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Walau bagaimanapun Hinata adalah temanku…" Ucap Naruto pada Kurama.

" **Dasar bocah idiot** …" Ucap Kurama dengan geram saat mendengar ucapan Naruto itu.

Naruto kemudian melihat Hinata dan Toneri dan berkata "Aku mengatakan ini sebagai temanmu, Hinata… Pergilah, sebelum ada yang kehilangan nyawa disini."

"Kau mengancamku?" Tanya Hinata, kemudian dia melesat dan berkata "Jangan bercanda! Karena kau yang akan mati, Naruto!"

Tapi sebelum itu, Hinata harus terpaksa mundur saat muncul naga listrik yang muncul dari langit yang tiba-tiba hitam di atasnya. Kemudian muncul pemuda berambt merah dan gadis berambut pink yang muncul disebelah Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

"Gaara, Sakura…" Balas Naruto saat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan hanya mereka berdua saja, Naruto…" Ucap Sasuke yang datang bersama Itachi, Kakashi juga Trio Ame dan juga Shikamaru, Karin dan juga Sai, Yamato, dan Lee.

'Mustahil…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Kalau Shikamaru, Sai, Yamato-taichou, dan Kakashi-sensei serta Karin aku masih percaya… Tapi kenapa Itachi, Obito, Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato juga bisa berada disini? Bukan _**Edo Tensei**_ lagi..'

"Jadi dia yang bernama Naruto?" Tanya Yahiko dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Nagato, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia mirip denganku ya… Tanpa kumis kucing yang dia miliki tapi."

"INI TANDA LAHIR, BUKAN KUMIS KUCING!" Teriak Naruto yang kesal karena perkataan Yahiko itu yang membuat semua orang tertawa.

'Sialan! Kenapa mereka semua masih bisa hidup setelah kehancuran _**Elemental Nation**_ yang sudah kusetting dengan sangat baik.' Batin Toneri, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan membatin dengan kesal 'Kurang ajar kau, _**Rikudou Sannin**_.'

"Hinata, kita kembali…"

"Kau bercanda ya? Kita sudah sejauh ini dan kau memintaku kembali" Tanya Hinata dengan kesal pada Toneri.

"Melawan banyak orang seperti ini sama saja mencari mati Hinata." Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika kau tidak memperdulikan dendammu dan memilih mati disini. Itu terserahmu… Aku hanya tinggal mencari rekan baru untuk memabantuku menghabisi Ashura dan Indra."

"Baik kita pergi…" Balas Hinata, kemudian dia melihat Rias dan berkata "Lain kali aku akan datang untukmu gadis berambut merah…"

Mereka berdua pun menghilang dengan _**Sunshin**_. Kemudian Naruto melihat para survivor dari _**Elemental Nation**_ itu dan berkata "Hoy, minna! Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?"

Sasuke dan yang lain pun sedih saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, kemudian Sasuke angkat bicara untuk mewakili para survivor dari _**Elemental Nation**_ itu "Aku akan jelaskan nanti di tempat kita Naruto…"

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Ucap seseorang berambut merah diikat yang ternyata adalah Sara(AN: Dia memakai baju yang dia pakai di akhir-akhir film The Last Tower). Dia kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan berkata "Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-kun…"

'Siapa sih gadis berambut merah ini? Seenaknya saja memeluk suamiku / Naruto-kun.' Batin Rias dan Akeno yang sedang menatap Sara dengan kesal.

'Siapa sih gadis ini… Sepertinya aku mengenalnya?' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia teringat dan berkata "Ahhh! Kau Sara ya?"

"Iya, ini aku Naruto-kun." Jawab Sara, kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata "Apa aku bertambah cantik sekarang?"

Sakura dan Karin hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabat / sepupunya yang kehabisan kata-kata itu sedangkan Rias dan Akeno pun murka dan membatin 'Apa-apaan orang ini? Bertanya hal seperti itu pada suamiku / Naruto-kun? Dasar cewek genit…'

"Ehm, sepertinya begitu…" Jawab Naruto dengan santai tanpa ekspresi.

"Yaay! Kau yang terbaik Naruto-kun!" Teriak Sara, kemudian dia mencium pipi Naruto dan membuat wajah Naruto memerah dan juga takut karena ada Rias disana.

Sasuke pun menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya dan membatin 'Tamatlah riwayatmu Naruto…'

"Hey!" Teriak Akeno dan Rias sambil menunjuk Sara dan membuat Sara melepaskan ciumannya dan membuatnya berteriak "APA-APAAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO-KUN ITU!"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Done! Chap 11 is done… Naruto udah ketemu sama para temannya dan ane ngasih tau Nagato, Yahiko, sama Itachi enggak bakal punya _**Doujutsu**_ kaya fic yang lain kalo dihidupkan kembali, kenapa? Soalnya mata Nagato udah balik sama Madara terus mata Yahiko hanyalah efek karena dia termasuk dalam teknik _**Six Path of Pain**_ milik Nagato, kalau Itachi sudah tahu kan matanya udah dikasih sama Sasuke buat ngebentuk _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ -nya. Jadi jurus Nagato dan Yahiko hanyalah 5 elemen dasar dan juga Itachi baru punya berbagai teknik _**Katon**_ dan teknik-teknik _**Genjutsu**_. Soal yang mau nanya kenapa Jiraiya bisa ada dirumah Yasaka? Akan terjawab saat Naru and the gank mau membicarakan tentang kematian Jiraiya pada Yasaka nanti tapi Yasaka tidak peduli karena Jiraiya berada di rumahnya 1 tahun belakangan ini.

Review:

EnterSandman06:

Iya… Mereka akan jadi peerage Naru

Namikaze Nogami:

Nih udah ketemu.

Uzumakynurroni:

Iya.

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Kalo Dark mana ada yang lembut kaya boneka Barbie, vak.

Rama Dewaganari:

Thanks.

Rhind Gakil:

Kayaknya sih enggak… Dark sampe mati.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Dia udah enggak punya _**Rinnegan**_ sama kaya Itachi yang udah enggak punya _**Sharingan**_. Mata Nagagto ane buat berwarna violet seperti Kushina dan Itachi ane buat warna matanya sama sebelum saat dia menggunakan _**Sharingan**_ miliknya. Yahiko juga pake mata aslinya…

Dimas Uzumaki:

Warna rambut merah, wajahnya seperti Naruto dan warna matanya juga kaya Naruto. Kulitnya putih seperti Rias.

Rhikushiki25thn:

Kalo ane ad aide ane update kok. Itu bukan diabaikan, tapi nyari ide itu gak sama kaya nyari sendok di tempat sendok yang udah pasti bakal ketemu soalnya di tempat sendok itu yang ada cuma sendok, garpu, pisau aja jadi gampang dicari. Pair nanti ane pikirkan deh, soalnya kalo Gaara sama yang lain pasti Sara dibikin harus jadi harem Naru. Maklumin aja, reader yang lain itu suka maksa memang orangnya.

Shinn:

Bisa gak kasih nama marganya yang panjang, misalnya kaya nama akun ente yang lama, Shinn Kazumiya… Kan pas tuh.

Raitogecko:

Menandingi Vali CS gimana? Kalo _**Sharingan**_ kan penggunanya cuma 2 sekarang, Sasuke sama Obito aja dan Sasuke enggak bakal buta karena udah sampe level _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ dan juga _**Kamui**_ punya Obito enggak sampe bikin buta. Tapi 8 gerbang boleh juga idenya.

TekoTitanic:

Maa, maa… Itu bukan _**Fuinjutsu**_. Tapi teknik khusus _**Rikudou Sannin**_ yang dia pakai untuk membuat para _**Bijuu**_ soalnya teknik itu bisa membuat apa aja jadi kenyataan. Kalo pas perang Naruto bisa make jurus ini juga dia bisa sembuhin kaki Gai sampe sembuh total. Inget, jurus ini hanya ada di fic ini bukan di canon. Memang sih, orang mirip.

The Black Water:

Apa gak kebanyakan pair Naru entar?

Reza Uzumaky Reza:

Lemonnya bukannya udah? Baca lagi gih di chapter 8.

Michael Gabriel:

Ane udah enggak suka NaruHina. Sekarang ane suka, NaruMizo, NaruRias, NaruMoka, NaruGrayfia, NaruSara, All-Hail untuk mereka semua kecuali NaruHina. Meskipun ane ngerasa cocok mereka di canon tapi di fic-fic ane kecuali fic one-shot romance ini jangan harap ada pair NaruHina-nya hahahaha.

Portgas D. Potter:

Ane buat dia suka sama Nagato setelah sekian lama mereka bersama setelah Yahiko meninggal. Dan membuat pas Yahiko hidup kembali, perasaannya pada Yahiko enggak akan sama lagi. Yahiko tahu itu but he just smile and let it go, kaya Naruto pas di canon yang ngerelain Sasuke sama Sakura.

Agisummimura:

Bah, kalo kaya gitu mah… Ane bakal ganti Sakura sama Sara.

Muham:

Kan dia udah nyiapin semua meteor berukuran besar dan dia luncurkan dengan mendadak ke semua desa besar. Kalo di The Last kan mereka udah siap-siap jadi wajar aja kalo mereka udah antisipasi… Tapi di fic ane mendadak vroh, pas _**Kumo**_ baru sadar misalnya… Tuh meteor udah menghancurkan itu desa. Kalo _**Limbo**_ memang ane buat sebagai dunia orang mati di fic ini. Ane udah jelasin itu di balasan review chap berapa gitu ane lupa. Yang senjatanya Hagoromo bukannya _**Nunoboko no Tsurugi**_ ya bukan _**Totsuka no Tsurugi**_? Dia tahu dari research vroh, dicerita ini dia intelnya banyak dan dia ahli dalam _**Mind Games**_ … Jadi dia suka mengacaukan pikiran musuhnya dan lalu dia lawan. Karena ente tau kan orang yang terbawa emosi biasanya akan cepet kalah?

Adam Muhammad 980:

Ya, haremnya Rias dan Akeno.

Kobayakawa Mughney 17:

Maksain yang gimana? Yang pas si Hinata dibikin dark? Lah itu mah udah ane pikirin dari dulu jadi jelasin dulu maksainnya gimana? Kemaren ada yang bilang Hinata dark dipaksain, eh ternyata dia NHL. Nah lho…

Kazuni Kiba:

Iya sih, dia ragu buat bunuh Hinata di chap ini. Dikasih belas kasihan, eh dia malah mau nyerang Naruto lagi tapi digagalin sama _**Kirin**_ buatan Sasuke. Baru sama Naruto tapi nanti mereka kabur pas para survivor _**Elemental Nation**_ datang bersama dengan Sasuke.

Kurotsuhi Mangetsu:

Masa sih… Masa ada yang bilang gini buat contoh aja "Ah, gak seru ah… Gak ada pair Hinata.". It's crossover dude, right? Kenapa orang ngasih pair yang udah jelas canon kalo bikin crossover? Kenapa gak diregular aja ya kan? Tapi itu belum tentu juga semuanya pairnya NaruHina kan?

Ayub Pratama 792:

Ya, dia ngerasain tapi yang nemuin Sasuke. Soalnya dia lagi meditasi di ruang ORC.

Muhammad Ace 2:

Entah… Sara tuh dibikin buat bikin Rias sama Akeno cemburu tp belum tahu mau dibikin jadi harem Naru atau tidak.

Hn:

Sara ane buat buat bikin Rias cemburu soalnya Sara itu bakal ane buat sebagai layaknya ratu sajati yang perfect(Dia memang ratu sih) dan dia merasa iri sama Sara entar.

Ryuketsu no Hato:

Kemaren udah up.

Toni Nax Nexad:

Nagato, Yahiko, Itachi enggak punya _**Doujutsu**_ lagi…

Ero Azazel:

Di chap ini udah ketemu… Hinata gak dimanfaaatin, malah Toneri yang dimanfaatin Hinata entar.


	12. Chapter 12

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima sama Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x , Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, Issei Hyoudou x Harem, Nagato Uzumaki x Konan, Yahiko x , Gaara x , Sara x , and many pair inside

Chapter 12: Naruto Peerage

Setelah seluruh bagian _**Kuoh Academy**_ yang hancur oleh Kokabiel terutama di bagian klub milik Rias diperbaiki oleh Sona dan anggota peeragenya, Naruto dan Sasuke serta para survivor dari _**Elemental Nation**_ beserta Sona dan Rias sekaligus para peeragenya pun berkumpul di ruang klub milik Rias yang sudah diperbaiki oleh Sona dan para peeragenya dengan menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya. Rias yang sedang duduk dibangkunya pun berkata…

"Euhm, minna… Bisa kau perkenalkan diri kalian pada Rias-chan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tentu…" Balas mereka semua, kemudian Kakashi pun berkata "Perkenalkan namaku Kakashi Hatake. _**Rokudaime Hokage**_ dari _**Konohagakure**_ dan juga _**Jounin**_ pembimbing dari Tim 7 yang beranggotakan aku, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, dan Yamato…"

"Kakashi-san…" Panggil Sona yang penasaran dengan istilah yang baru pertama kali dia dengar dari Kakashi itu.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku boleh tahu apa itu _**Hokage**_ , _**Konohagakure**_ dan juga _**Jounin**_." Balas Sona.

"Tentu…" Jawab Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tempat kami berasal itu bernama _**Elemental Nation**_. Di tempat itu terdapat region elemental besar yang memiliki sebuah desa besar yaitu _**Hi no Kuni**_ yang mempunyai desa besar bernama _**Konohagakure**_ yang dipimpin oleh seseorang _**Hokage**_. _**Kaze no Kuni**_ yang mempunyai desa besar bernama _**Sunagakure**_ yang dipimpin oleh seorang _**Kazekage**_ … Pria berambut merah yang sedang bersender di tembok itu adalah seorang _**Kazekage**_ di _**Sunagakure**_. Tepatnya _**Godaime Kazekage**_."

'Mustahil… Orang yang tidak jauh lebih tua atau lebih muda dariku adalah seorang pemimpin disebuah tempat. Memang kita tidak boleh menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja ternyata ya.' Batin Sona.

"Kalau begitu biar aku lanjutkan…" Ucap Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Mizu no Kuni**_ mempunyai desa besar bernama _**Mizugakure**_ yang dipimpin oleh seorang _**Mizukage**_. _**Tsuchi no Kuni**_ mempunyai desa besar bernama _**Tsuchigakure**_ yang dipimpin oleh seorang _**Tsuchikage**_. Dan yang terakhir, _**Kaminari no Kuni**_ mempunyai desa besar bernama _**Kumogakure**_ yang dipimpin oleh seseorang _**Raikage**_. Sedangkan _**Jounin**_ adalah rank dalam dunia ninja sebelum _**Kage**_. Rank terendah adalah _**Genin**_ , disusul dengan _**Chunin**_ , _**Jounin**_ , dan yang terakhir _**Kage**_."

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Kakashi-san." Ucap Sona yang membungkukkan badannya karena puas akan penjelasan dari Kakashi.

"Sama-sama… Senang bisa membantu." Balas Kakashi, kemudian dia melihat Sona kembali yang wajahnya memerah saat dia memperhatikan Sasuke. Kemudian dia menyeringai pada Sasuke dan membatin 'Sepertinya ada yang menyukai dirimu disini, Sasuke.'

"Ada apa kau melihatku begitu Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi saat dia melihat Kakashi menyeringai padanya saat Sona meliriknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke." Jawab Kakashi.

"Hn…"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku teman satu tim Naruto, Sasuke-kun, dan Sai. Aku merupakan ninja medis terbaik di _**Konohagakure**_ selain guruku yang bernama Tsunade Senju yang merupakan _**Godaime Hokage**_." Ucap Sakura yang membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

Rias yang mendengar itu pun melihat Naruto dan membatin 'Jadi dia gadis yang dimaksud Naruto-kun?'

'Sepertinya gadis itu juga menyukai Sasuke-kun…' Batin Sona dan Tsubaki yang merasakan perasaan cemburu saat mendengar Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan suffiks-kun.

Kemudian Sai yang sedang melukis pun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berkata "Sudah giliranku ternyata eh… Kalau begitu perkenalkan. Namaku Sai Shimura, aku rekan tim dari Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura. Salam kenal semuanya…"

Semua pun menatap Sai karena dia memakai marga dari masternya dulu. Tapi dia acuhkan tatapan itu… Naruto pun melihat Sai yang ternyata mulai menujukkan senyum palsunya kembali dan membuatnya membatin 'Senyum palsu itu… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sai? Bukannya dia berjanji untuk tidak mengeluarkan senyum itu lagi sewaktu Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 dimulai?'

"Sai-san… Apakah kau seorang pelukis, bukan ninja seperti yang lain?" Tanya Asia secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku ninja sama seperti yang lain…" Jawab Sai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja aku bertarung dengan menggunakan lukisan."

"Bisa kau perlihatkan pada kami…" Pinta Issei. Dia penasaran dengan kemampuan Sai yang katanya menggunakan lukisan dalam bertarung.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sai dengan senyuman yang tulus kali ini. Kemudian dia membuat gambar singa di scroll miliknya dan membuat sebuah handseal " _ **Ninpo**_ : _**Chouju Giga**_!"

Singa yang dilukis oleh Sai pun menjadi hidup dan keluar dari scroll milik Sai itu dan membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum dan berkata "Sugoi…"

Sai pun tersenyum dan membuat singa itu masuk kembali ke dalam scrollnya sehingga singa itu tidak menjadi tinta kembali dan mengotori lantai ruang klub milik Rias saat dia membatalkan jutsunya. Kemudian Yamato pun melihat Kakashi dan berkata "Perkenalkan, namaku Yamato. Aku adalah pembimbing dalam tim Naruto dan Sasuke yang bernama Tim 7 saat Kakashi-senpai sedang berhalangan untuk menemani Tim 7 atau saat dia sudah menjadi _**Hokage**_."

"Merepotkan…" Ucap Shikamaru saat melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam saat dia memergokinya ingin tidur di sofa yang didudukinya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkenalkan namaku Shikamaru Nara… Aku adalah sahabat si pirang merepotkan yang mencoba mengganggu tidurku tadi."

Asia pun tersinggung karena walaupun dia tahu yang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru adalah Naruto tapi tetap saja rambutnya juga pirang seperti Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sedang menahan diri dan membatin 'Sialan kau Shikamaru…'

"Namaku Gaara… _**Godaime Kazekage**_ dari _**Sunagakure**_ dan juga sahabat dari Naruto." Ucap Gaara dan Naruto pun tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Perkenalkan namaku Nagato Uzumaki… Aku merupakan senpai Naruto di bawah bimbingan Jiraiya-sensei." Ucap Nagato yang memperkenalkan dirinya dan membuat Naruto dan Karin terkejut dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Nagato pun melihat tatapan mereka berdua dan berkata "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu Naruto, Karin-san?"

"Kau juga merupakan anggota klan Uzumaki yang selamat dari penyerangan _**Uzushiogakure**_ …" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku ttebayo? Aku pikir anggota klan Uzumaki yang tersisa cuma aku dan Karin saja?"

"Maaf aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Terutama pada kau Karin-san." Ucap Nagato yang menggaruk-garuk rambut merahnya itu yang tidak gatal karena dia lupa memberitahu identitasnya sebagai seorang Uzumaki pada Naruto saat dia akan tersegel di dalam _**Totsuka no Tsurugi**_ dan juga dia lupa memberitahukannya pada Karin padahal dia sudah tahu dari Obito kalau Karin merupakan seorang Uzumaki.

"Tidak apa-apa Nagato." Balas Naruto dengan cengiran seperti biasa dan membuat dia teringat pada Yahiko. Kemudian dia melihat Karin dan berkata "Iya kan Karin?"

"Iya…" Jawab Karin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau benar, Naruto."

"Perkenalkan namaku Konan… Aku juga merupakan senpai Naruto." Ucap Konan dan tanpa sadar dia telah memagang tangan Nagato dengan erat dan membuat Yahiko menatapnya dengan aneh.

'Sejak kapan mereka jadi begitu? Ah, sudahlah… Aku kan sudah lama mati. Mungkin Konan-chan dan Nagato sudah saling mencintai selama kematianku.' Batin Yahiko dengan tatapan sedih, kemudian dia membuang wajah sedihnya itu dan berkata dengan nada riang "Perkenalkan, namaku Yahiko. Aku murid yang paling difavoritkan oleh Jiraiya-sensei."

"Hmmfft, kau bercanda ya Yahiko-kun. Tidak ada murid yang paling favorit dimata Jiraiya-sensei. Aku, kau, Nagato-kun, ayah dari Naruto, dan Naruto semuanya adalah murid favorit Jiraiya-sensei." Ucap Konan yang tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Yahiko itu dan membuat Yahiko merona karena malu.

'Dia sangat mirip dengan Naruto-kun… / Naruto-san… Cuma berbeda warna rambutnya saja. Apa mereka itu kembar?' Batin semua orang yang melihat kemiripan Naruto dan Yahiko itu.

"Oh ya Naruto-kun boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Rias.

"Apa itu Rias-chan?" Balas Naruto.

"Saat kau bilang Jiraiya-san terbunuh oleh salah satu senpaimu, apa mereka yang kau maksud?" Tanya Rias.

Naruto pun tersentak akan pertanyaan istrinya itu dan dia melihat Nagato dan Konan yang menundukkan kepalanya serta Yahiko yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Naruto pun ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia dipotong oleh Nagato "Aku yang membunuh Jiraiya-sensei terbunuh. Konan-chan dan juga Yahiko tidak ada hubungannya apa-apa dengan itu."

"Nagato-kun, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu sendiri… Aku juga terlibat, kau tahu." Ucap Konan yang tidak terima Nagato menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau hanya melawan dia saja Konan-chan… Aku yang membunuhnya." Balas Nagato dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Konan-chan."

"Tapi Nagato-kun…"

"Diamlah kalian berdua!" Teriak Obito dan membuat mereka berdua tersentak, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu semua bukan salah kalian tapi salahku yang telah membimbing kalian ke jalan kegelapan itu dan membuat Akatsuki menjadi organisasi jahat. Tidak seperti apa yang divisi dan misikan Yahiko."

Yahiko pun melihat Obito dengan tajam. Dia akhirnya tahu siapa yang membuat Nagato dan Konan terlibat dalam pembunuhan Jiraiya. Dia ingin memberikan pelajaran pada Obito tapi dihentikan oleh Naruto dan membuatnya berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan ini, Naruto-san? Aku harus memberi dia pelajaran karena telah membuat Nagato dan Konan-chan terlibat dalam kematian Jiraiya-sensei... Sensei kita!"

"Aku tahu dia memang salah bahkan dia juga terlibat dalam kematian ibu dan ayahku oleh _**Kyuubi no Kurama**_ …" Ucap Naruto dan membuat semua orang terkejut tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi ini bukan benar-benar salahnya… Ini adalah salah Madara Uchiha. Dia sudah merencanakan kehancuran dunia Shinobi dari dulu dengan cara memberikan _**Rinnegan**_ -nya pada Nagato, lalu dia akan membuat Nagato menghidupkan Madara dengan _**Gedo**_ _**Rinnei Tensei no Jutsu**_ dengan perantara Obito yang sudah dia manipulasi karena kematian orang yang dia cintai karena dia ingin menjalankan sebuah dunia. Dunia yang terdiri dari mimpi tidak terbatas yang bernama _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_. Obito hanyalah budak! Madaralah biang keladi semua ini! Kau harus mengerti itu, Yahiko!"

Yahiko pun kembali duduk setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto meskipun dia masih belum puas dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tentang Obito. Obito pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Naruto…"

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau tidak membantu kami, maka aku sudah mati setelah Kurama diambil dari tubuhku dan aku tidak bisa menemui Rias-chan dan putriku serta aku, Sasuke, dan Tim 7 tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Kaguya yang saat itu mengurung Sasuke di salah satu dimensinya."

"Tadi apa aku tidak salah dengar…" Ucap Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau punya anak, Naruto?"

Naruto pun sadar akan perkataannya dan ketakutan saat melihat ekspresi Sakura, kemudian dia berkata "A-Aku bisa jelaskan Sakura?"

"KAU MENGHAMILI ANAK ORANG SAAT LATIHAN DISINI! KAU SUDAH GILA YA!" Teriak Sakura yang shock saat mengetahui sahabatnya menghamili anak orang saat dia melakukan _**Training Trip**_ dengan Jiraiya.

"Hei, mau bagaimana lagi… Aku mencintainya tahu." Balas Naruto dan membuat wajah Rias memerah padam karena perkataan Naruto.

"Ya sudahlah lupakan saja…" Ucap Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setidaknya kau sudah menjalankan tanggung jawabmu dengan kabur dari desa dan kembali ke kekasihmu dan merawat anak kalian bersama."

Akeno yang melihat itu pun berkata 'Apakah kalau kau mencintaiku… Kau juga akan memberikan anak seperti Aisha padaku, Naruto-kun?'

"Kalian sudah tahu siapa aku, jadi aku tidak akan memperkenalkan diri lagi." Ucap Obito, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan yang duduk disebelah Sasuke adalah kakaknya yang bernama Itachi Uchiha."

"Hn…" Balas Itachi

'Sama-sama datar…' Batin semua orang, kemudian mereka melanjutkan 'Seperti tembok…'

"Perkenalkan, namaku Karin Uzumaki. Aku sepupu dari Naruto." Ucap Karin yang membungkukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Sara tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Rias dan Akeno karena perbuatannya pada Naruto. Kemudian dia berkata "Namaku Sara… Aku adalah mantan ratu dari _**Rouran**_."

"Apa aku perlu memperkenalkan diriku dan teman-temanku?" Ucap Rias pada teman-teman Naruto yang berasal dari _**Elemental Nation**_.

"Tidak perlu, Rias-san… Sasuke sudah menceritakan tentang kalian semua pada kami." Ucap Kakashi.

Rias pun melihat Sona yang keluar dengan para peeragenya. Sebelum keluar lebih jauh, Rias pun bertanya pada Sona "Sona… Kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu dan para peeragemu?"

"Maaf…" Jawab Sona, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan para peerageku harus kembali ke _ **Underworld**_ untuk menceritakan penyerangan Kokabiel ini pada onee-sama."

Saat Sona pergi dan para peeragenya pergi, Naruto pun melihat Kakashi dan berkata "Oh ya, Kakashi-sensei… Kenapa kau dan yang lain bisa berada disini? Bukannya aku tidak senang kalian datang… Tapi portal yang menghubungkan dunia ini dan dunia kita hanya terbuka selama 10 tahun dan aku juga bisa datang karena kesini karena bantuan Kurama dan yang lain. Dan ini juga aneh kalian datang dengan Sara yang memiliki wujud remajanya kembali yang seharusnya dia seumuranmu atau Yamato-taichou dan juga Yahiko, Konan, Obito dan Itachi yang seharusnya ada di _**Limbo**_ serta Nagato yang seharusnya terkurung di _**Totsuka no Tsurugi**_ milik _**Susanoo**_ Itachi."

"Naruto… Saat kau dan Sasuke pergi, ada sesuatu yang besar yang terjadi pada _**Elemental Nation**_ beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum kami bertemu dengan sasuke dan kami menemukanmu." Jawab Kakashi.

"Apa itu, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto yang cemas saat mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Karena saat mendengar perkataan Kakashi, dia jadi teringat pada mimpi buruknya tentang kehancuran _**Konoha**_ dan _**Elemental Nation**_.

" _ **Konoha**_ dan _**Elemental Nation**_ sudah hancur Naruto…" Ucap Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kami adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari kehancuran itu."

"Ti-Tidak mungkin… Kau bercanda kan, Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto, tapi dia melihat yang lain tidak memberikan bantahan apapun akan statement Kakashi dan kemudian dia berteriak "ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Naruto pun menghilang dengan menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ dan Sasuke ingin mengejarnya tapi dihentikan oleh Kakashi karena dia tahu bahwa Naruto sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri saat ini. Sedangkan di tempat Naruto yang saat ini sedang menangis karena kehancuran tempat tinggalnya yang dulu, _**Konohagakure**_ dan _**Elemental Nation**_. Dia memang tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk meninggalkan _**Konohagakure**_ untuk bertemu kembali dengan Rias, tidak sama sekali. Tapi tetap saja… Saat mendengar kehancuran _**Elemental Nation**_ , dia menjadi teringat pada orang-orang yang berjasa penting yang mati karena kehancuran tempat itu. Seperti Kille Bee, Iruka, Ayame, Teuchi, Konohamaru, dan lain-lain.

"Bee-occhan, Iruka-sensei, Ayame-nee, Teuchi-jiisan, Konohamaru…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku gagal… AKU TELAH GAGAL! AKU TIDAK BERHAK MENDAPATKAN TITLE HERO OF ELEMENTAL NATION!"

"Naruto-kun…" Ucap seseorang yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir milik iblis keluarga Gremory dan saat dia melihatnya dia terkejut karena yang mendatanginya ternyata bukan Rias melainkan Akeno.

"Akeno-chan…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sedang apa kau kesini? Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu Naruto-kun…" Ucap Akeno tapi Naruto tidak membalas perkataannya dan hanya melihat lurus ke arah depan tanpa memperdulikan Akeno dan membuat Akeno melanjutkan "Aku tahu kau sedih Naruto-kun… Tapi kau jangan seperti ini. Kau bukan hanya membuat Rias sedih tapi juga semuanya termasuk senseimu, Sasuke-san, dan teman-temanmu yang lain."

Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Akeno. Saat berada di depan Akeno, dia pun mencengkram kedua bahu Akeno dan berteriak "Kau tahu apa, Akeno! Apakah kau tahu tempatku tinggal, _**Konohagakure**_ selalu dipertahankan dengan baik oleh kedua leluhurku, orang yang sudah aku anggap kakekku sendiri, serta ayahku dan ibu angkatku itu hancur. Kau dengar perkataan senseiku tadi… Tempat itu hancur! Aku meninggalkan desaku karena aku yakin meskipun aku tidak menjadi _**Hokage**_ , tapi muridku Konohamaru akan menjadi _**Hokage**_ untuk menggantikanku. Tapi kenyataannya apa! _**Konohagakure**_ telah hancur dan muridku tidak selamat bahkan dua orang yang menerimaku dengan baik direstorannya meskipun aku adalah seorang _**Jinchuuriki**_ juga telah mati bersamaan dengan senseiku yang sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri, Iruka-sensei. Dan belum lagi _**Elemental Nation**_ , kami semua para Shinobi beraliansi untuk melawan Akatsuki agar _**Elemental Nation**_ bisa aman dan damai… Tapi kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi?"

Akeno pun memeluk Naruto dan berkata "Naruto-kun… Aku tahu kau sedih. Tapi mungkin semua kejadian ini ada maksudnya… Mungkin kejadian ini terjadi supaya orang-orang yang selamat dari kejadian itu bisa melanjutkan hidup barunya seperti kau yang sudah menjalankan hidup barumu dengan Rias, Naruto-kun. Kenyataan itu memang pahit, Naruto-kun… Tapi kau harus move-on dan lanjutkan hidupmu di tempat ini tanpa terus bersedih akan kehancuran tempat itu Naruto-kun. Demi Rias, demi putrimu, demi sensei dan para temanmu dan demi aku Naruto-kun… Karena tempat itu memang boleh hancur tapi ingatan tentang mereka semua akan selalu ada di dalam diri kita Naruto-kun. Jangan pernah lupakan itu, Naruto-kun…"

"Terima kasih kau telah menghiburku Akeno-chan…" Ucap Naruto yang saat ini sudah membalas memeluk Akeno dengan erat dan membuat Akeno terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan membalas pelukannya.

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun. Senang bisa membantu." Balas Akeno yang tersenyum tulus. Hanya pada Naruto-lah dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu dan Akeno berterima kasih sekali pada Naruto tentang itu.

"Jadi kau disini Naruto…" Ucap Obito yang sampai di tempat Naruto menggunakan _**Kamui**_ miliknya, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan Akeno yang berpelukan "Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu… Sudah mendingan?"

"Ya…" Ucap Naruto yang melepaskan pelukannya pada Akeno dan menghapus air matanya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menepuk bahu Akeno "Ini semua berkat Akeno-chan."

Wajah Akeno pun memerah padam karena itu, kemudian Obito berkata "Baguslah kalau begitu tapi tentu saja kau sudah mendingan. Kau dipeluk dengan mesra oleh seorang gadis seperti itu…"

Saat ini wajah Naruto dan Akeno yang memerah, kemudian Naruto berteriak "Urusai Obito!"

Obito pun hanya tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sudah kembali hidup, kemudian Obito berkata "Cepatlah kembali ke tempat kekasihmu, eh salah… Istrimu itu. Kami semua tidak mungkin kan menunggu lama _**King**_ kami disana."

"Apa maksudmu dengan _**King**_ , Obito?" Tanya Naruto karena dia bingung kenapa Obito mengetahui istilah dari _**King**_. Padahal Naruto belum pernah mengatakan tentang peerage dan sistem _**Evil Pieces**_.

"Kami sudah mendengar dari Sasuke kalau kau sekarang sudah menjadi _**High**_ - _ **Class Devil**_ dan mempunyai sebuah benda bernama _**Evil Pieces**_." Jawab Obito dan membuat Naruto terkejut, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan yang lain sudah memutuskan… Kami bersedia untuk menjadi anggota peeragemu."

Naruto dan Akeno pun terkejut saat mendengar kabar ini… Kemudian mereka semua pun kembali ke ruangan klub Rias yang sudah ada Sirzech dan juga Grayfia yang pergi ke ruang klub Rias untuk mengantarkan keponakan mereka, Aisha dan juga turut mengatakan perasaan duka cita mendalam karena kehancuran tempat dimana Naruto dibesarkan karena mereka juga telah mendengarnya dari Kakashi. Naruto pun kemudian menjadikan mereka semua menjadi anggota peeragenya seperti Sara menjadi _**Queen**_ meskipun Rias dan Akeno tidak setuju dengan itu. Karin dan Sakura menjadi _**Bishop**_ karena teknik penyembuhannya. Gaara dan Lee menjadi _**Rook**_ -nya apalagi kemampuan _**Hachimon**_ Lee sangat mengerikan saat dipakai dalam pertarungan. Kakashi menjadi _**Knight**_ untuk menemani Sasuke. Dan Obito, Shikamaru, Sai, Yamato, Yahiko, Itachi, Nagato, dan Konan. Sirzech sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa mereinkarnasikan semua orang itu hanya dengan satu bidak, seolah itu adalah _**Mutation Pieces**_. Kemudian Sirzech pun melihat Naruto dan berkata…

"Naruto-kun, aku jadi penasaran…" Ucap Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada _**Evil Pieces**_ milikmu sampai-sampai kau bisa mereinkarnasikan semua temanmu hanya dengan satu bidak saja seperti _**Mutation Pieces**_?"

"Sebenarnya… Aku menggunakan sebuah jutsu ninja pada _**Evil Pieces**_ itu, Sirzech-niisama." Jawab Naruto yang pasrah karena dia tidak mungkin bisa menutup-nutupin kebenaran atas apa yang terjadi pada _**Evil Pieces**_ miliknya itu.

"Teknik apa yang kau miliki sampai-sampai bisa membuat hal seperti itu terjadi Naruto-kun?" Tanya Grayfia yang juga penasaran akan apa yang terjadi pada _**Evil Pieces**_ yang dimiliki Naruto yang serasa mustahil. Rias saja bisa membangkitkan Issei dengan semua bidak pawn miliknya, padahal kekuatan Issei belum sepenuhnya keluar dan dia yakin bahwa semua orang yang direinkarnasikan Naruto bukanlah orang sembarangan termasuk Kakashi dan Gaara yang menurut Rias merupakan rank _**Kage**_. Rank tertinggi untuk seorang ninja. Dia tahu info itu dari Rias yang mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi.

"Aku melakukan teknik yang diajarkan Kurama dan juga Hagoromo Otsutsuki atau yang di duniaku disebut dengan _**Rikudou Sannin**_. Teknik tersebut adalah _**Banbatsu Sozo**_ atau bisa juga disebut _**Creation of All Thing**_." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke pun tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa menguasai jutsu yang rumornya adalah teknik yang digunakan untuk membuat tubuh para _**Bijuu**_ setelah terlebih dahulu Hagoromo membelah chakra _**Juubi**_ menjadi kesembilan bagian. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan membatin 'Kau memang ninja yang spesial, Naruto…'

" _ **Creation of All Thing**_ …" Ucap Sirzech dan Grayfia dengan bingung karena dia baru mendengar jutsu Naruto yang satu ini.

"Itu adalah teknik yang dipakai _**Rikudou Sennin**_ untuk membelah chakra monster yang sangat kuat di dimensi kami dan membelahnya menjadi kesembilan bagian. Kemudian dia membuat kesembilan chakra itu menjadi sebuah tubuh dan menjadi makhluk hidup dengan teknik itu." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Intinya teknik itu bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkan penggunanya. Tapi tenang saja aku masih tidak terlalu mahir menggunakannya. Jadi aku tidak akan bisa melakukan seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan oleh _**Rikudou Sannin**_."

'Jadi Naruto-kun / Naruto-san tidak memiliki kelemahan dengan _**Light Magic**_ karena teknik ini juga.' Batin Rias dan yang lain saat mengingat Naruto tertusuk oleh Kokabiel dengan [ **Light Spear** ] miliknya

"Aku belum pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini…" Ucap Sirzech dengan nada bingung. Dia tidak percaya adik iparnya itu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada _**Evil Pieces**_ miliknya. Hal itu bisa membahayakan fraksi iblis tapi dia yakin kalau Naruto tidak akan mungkin membahayakan fraksi tempat orang yang dicintainya berada.

"Aku juga sama Sirzech-sama." Balas Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu… Kau tidak lupa kan Sirzech-sama bahwa banyak pekerjaan di _**Underworld**_."

"Tch, curse you paperwork…" Ucap Sirzech dengan nada kesal saat dirinya dan Grayfia pergi dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory ke _**Underworld**_.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sirzech-san…" Ucap Kakashi dan Gaara yang juga mengalami nasib serupa karena jabatan mereka sebagai seorang _**Kage**_.

"Hey, Sakura…" Panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan tangan artificial yang dibuat Tsunade untukku?" Balas Sasuke.

"Tentu saja masih…" Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku minta tolong padamu untuk memasangkan tangan kiri itu kepadaku." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sakura pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke juga diikuti Rias dan para peeragenya. Kemudian Sakura berkata "Dengan senang hati, Sasuke-kun… Apapun untuk sahabatku."

Sementara di sebuah rumah sepi dam tidak terurus. Terlihatlah dua pengkhianat _**Elemental Nation**_ yang bernama Toneri Otsutsuki dan juga Hinata Hyuga. Hinata pun melihat Toneri yang memasangkan sebuah device di tangan kanannya. Dia ingat dengan device itu… Device itu bernama Kotei, device yang dibuat oleh seseorang ilmuwan yang memungkinkan seseorang dengan menggunakan jutsu yang tidak dia punya dengan cara memasukkan sebuah scroll kedalam device itu. Tapi rancangan device itu ditolak oleh Kakashi dengan alasan seorang ninja bertarung menggunakan chakra dan bukan dengan alat dan dia langsung menjebloskan ilmuwan itu ke penjara. Hinata pun melihat Toneri dan berkata…

"Darimana kau mendapatkan benda itu, Toneri?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hadiah dari seseorang yang sama-sama mengingkan _**Elemental Nation**_ hancur karena dunia ninja telah menolak penemuannya ini." Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melihat Hinata dan berkata "Apa kau mempunyai beberapa scroll jutsu klanmu, Hinata."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Karena teknik milik klanmu sangat menarik termasuk _**Juken**_ dan juga _**Kaiten**_." Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu akan menjadi aset kita untuk melawan Naruto. Aku dengan _**Tenseigan**_ dan juga benda ini… Akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Aduh, ane bingung nih… Kenapa jadi pada minta Sara jadi pair Naru sih? Tapi ya sudahlah biar ane pikir-pikir dulu dan juga masalah Hinata dan Toneri akan bergabung ke _**Khaos Brigade**_ sepertinya juga akan ane pikirkan. Soalnya sepertinya dengan dua _**Tenseigan**_ dan juga device yang dimiliki Toneri, mereka masih belum ada apa-apanya melawan Naruto dan Sasuke. Buat kekuatan baru Naru, hmmm… Kayak gimana? Jangan bilang kaya kekuatan _**Dragon Slayer**_ kaya Natsu di Fairy Tail atau _**Devil Fruit**_ kaya di anime One Piece. Tapi kalo ane pakai kekuatan kaya di fic ane yang Naruto DxD Chronicles yang bisa ngebuat Naruto make semua kemampuan para _**Jinchuuriki**_ 9 _**Bijuu**_ yang dulu sepertinya boleh juga. Soalnya ane juga buat Naruto bisa make teknik Yagura, _**Mizukagami no Jutsu**_. Ane ada ide buat bikin Issei punya serangan kaya _**Bijuudama**_ Naruto yang menggunakan _**Demonic Power**_ miliknya sama kekuatan naga milik Ddraig dengan nama _**Ryuudama**_ … Bagus gak entar? Dan apa ane buat Naruto dan peeragenya masuk ke Rating Games atau tidak?

Review:

KonohaNoHikari:

Bisa diatur…

Darkness Ryuu:

Belum kepikiran… Mau-nya mau dipasangin sama Gaara, tapi kayaknya sulit karena ane buat disini Sara benci banget sama Gaara karena dia adalah orang _**Sunagakure**_ dan _**Rouran**_ hancur sama _**Sunagakure**_.

Namikaze Ichza:

Belum kepikiran.

Guest:

Iya, mereka semua jadi peerage Naru entar.

DrunKenMist:

Udah nasib itu… Goku aja yang kekuatannya bisa menghancurkan satu planet tapi sama Chichi takut kan?

Namikaze Nogami:

Bisa diatur…

Uzumaky Nurroni:

Mungkin aja. Sara belum kepikiran jadi pair Naru. Ane bingung sama nasib Sara di fic ini, jadi harem Naru atau tidak?

Ayub Pratama:

Busett! Masih jauh tong…

AshuraIndra:

Kayaknya sih enggak.

Raitogecko:

Ente lupa gan kalo dihidupin dengan _**Edo Tensei**_ , mereka akan bangkit persis sebelum mereka mati. Kan Nagato dan Itachi pas mati mereka masih punya _**Doujutsu**_ mereka, jadi wajar saja mereka masih bisa gunain jutsu-jutsu di _**Doujutsu**_ mereka kaya _**Chibaku Tensei**_ atau _**Susanoo**_.

Rikushiki:

Pairnya Naru x Rias x Akeno brayy.

Bgp:

Ane tahu nanti Naruto murka sama Hinata. Tapi itu kayaknya terlalu sadis deh…

Dimas Uzumaki:

Dia kan udah mensetting kekuatannya biar _**Kuoh**_ enggak hancur. Kalo hancur yang dibelakang dia(Rias CS sama Xenovia) bisa modar entar.

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Ente gak baca kemarin… Dia terkejut loh bahkan Kurama juga sama.

Adhen Gremory:

Menurut ente sama ane begitu gan… Tapi NHL yang maniak, mereka berpikiran lain.

Kurotsuhi Mangetsu:

Boleh juga tuh sarannya.

Guest:

Masih belum kepikiran.

La Vechiashignora:

Memang rencananya kaya gitu… Kakak x kakak, adik x adik.

Agisummimura:

Belum kepikiran sampe kesana.

Riki Ryugasaki:

Belum kepikiran tentang NaruSara vak. Kalo Gaara sama Sakura nanti ane pikirkan dulu.

Ara Dipa:

Saya aja yang nulis bingung #Plaaakkk.

Dragon's Saga:

Mereka bukan lemah, tapi kondisi mereka tidak menguntungkan. Lagi lawan Naruto tiba-tiba semuanya datang makanya mereka memilih kabur karena mereka masih punya otak untuk memikirkan strategi selanjutnya. Bisa juga idenya Toneri dan Hinata jadi anggota _**Khaos Brigade**_ … Nanti ane pikirkan.

Shinn Kazumiya:

Senpai gagal paham…

Ryuketsu no Hato:

Ternyata ane salah vroh… Yang punya kelima elemen cuma Nagato, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke aja ternyata(Databook) dan Sara(Buatan ane sendiri). Yahiko cuma punya _**Katon**_ , _**Suiton**_ , sama _**Futon**_ aja. _**Kugutsu**_ Toneri masih banyak, bukan cuma Kiba. Mungkin Hinata sm Toneri bakal jalan sendiri tapi belum tentu mereka tidak akan masuk _**Khaos Brigade**_.

The Black Water:

Bener juga sih -_-

Uzu Tendo:

Enggak.

Aoi:

Perasaan ente udah pernah ane jawab deh pertanyaan ente ini.

TekoTitanic:

Sepertinya ane harus ralat… Yang bener Former Queen. Jadi Former Queen vs Gremory Heir vs Fallen Angel Governor Daughter. Tentu aja, ane bakal buat Naruto senista-nistanya, jadi mohon bantuannya ya. Sebenarnya ini dan The Two Overlord, tapi karena fic ini yang suka banyak jadi ane prioritaskan ini dulu.

Muhammad Ramadhan 94695459:

Nanti ane pikirkan.

Michael Gabriel:

Bener itu, crossover kok pasangannya canon. Mending buat di regular aja sekalian.

Uzumaki Tara:

Untuk saat ini belum tapi nanti kena dia khukhukhu.

Toni Nax Nexad:

Wah, ane terharu. Sepertinya ane sudah bisa membuat reader di fic ane sebel sama Hinata versi fic ane, sama kaya Root-Wood yang bisa membuat reader kesel sama Rias di fic-nya.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Setelah dapet warn dari Kurama, dia enggak bakal naïf lagi sama Hinata.

The KiDs no OppAi:

Kalo tobat enggak seru dong.

Archilles:

Namanya juga mau bikin inovasi. Ane mau buat reader tahu di fanfiction apapun bisa terjadi… Naruto aja bisa dark kenapa Hinata enggak?


	13. Chapter 13

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima x Sara, Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x , Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, Issei Hyoudou x Harem, Itachi Uchiha x Serafall Leviathan, Nagato Uzumaki x Konan, Yahiko x , Gaara x Reya Kusaka, Shikamaru Nara x Seekvaira Agares

Chapter 13: Arrival of Leviathan Descendant

Setelah kepergian Sirzech dan Grayfia, Kakashi pun mulai menjelaskan kejadian kehancuran _**Elemental Nation**_ pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan mereka berdua dibuat terkejut dengan perkataan Kakashi yang menyatakan bahwa dalang kejadian itu adalah Hinata dan Toneri. Naruto benar-benar murka saat mendengar itu dan dia mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang keluar karena chakra Ashura milik Naruto merespon emosi yang dimiliki Naruto dan membuat semua iblis disana kecuali Sasuke berkeringat dingin dan juga sampai-sampai membuat Aisha yang tertidur di kamar Naruto dan Rias terbangun dan menangis. Tapi Kakashi bisa menenangkan Naruto dengan mengatakan bahwa seorang pemimpin tidak boleh dikendalikan oleh emosinya dan emosi Naruto turun perlahan-lahan dan menghilang sepenuhnya. Keesokan harinya, Naruto dikejutkan oleh Rias yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa dia dan para peeragenya yang lain kecuali Kakashi, Yamato, Nagato, Obito, Yahiko, Itachi dan Konan bersekolah.

Naruto saat ini sedang berada dikamarnya dan hanya bisa menatap lurus ke arah baju seragamnya yang diberikan oleh Rias, kemudian dia berkata "Uhm, Rias-chan… Apa benar ini seragamnya?"

"Yup. Kau benar Naruto-kun…" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini adalah seragam yang harus dipakai khusus semua siswa di _**Kuoh Academy**_."

"Ini sangat menyebalkan…" Ucap Naruto yang menggerutu seperti anak kecil, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pertama aku dipaksa harus menginjakkan kakiku untuk belajar di sekolah lagi setelah __akademi di _ **Konoha**_ … Sekarang baju seragamnya tidak ada sentuhan warna jingga-nya juga pula. Akan sangat aneh jika _**Konoha no Orenji Hokage**_ , tidak mempunyai pakaian yang tidak memiliki unsur berwarna jingga-nya."

Rias pun tertawa geli mendengar keluhan suaminya itu, kemudian Akeno pun masuk tanpa diundang mereka berdua dan berkata "Ara, Naruto-kun… Kalau kau membutuhkan sentuhan warna jingga, tatap saja ikat rambutku ini dan jangan lupa terus ingat wajahku yang cantik ini ya ufufufufu."

Rias pun kesal dengan Akeno yang dengan frontal mengatakan itu kepada suaminya tepat di depannya. Naruto pun melihat Akeno dan berkata "Aku baru sadar kalau kau masih memakai ikat rambut yang kubelikan, Akeno-chan."

"Tentu saja… Ini kan hadiah darimu, jadi aku akan terus memakai dan menjaganya." Balas Akeno tanpa diiringi tawa anehnya.

Rias pun menatap kesal Akeno dan berkata "Kau sedang apa disini, Akeno?"

Tapi Akeno tidak menggubris perkataan Rias dan malah mendekati Naruto dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto dan dia juga berkata dengan nada sensual "Ara… Aku cuma ingin bertemu dengan ninja favoritku yang satu ini kok. Iya kan Naruto-kun?"

Wajah Naruto pun memerah karena melihat Akeno yang menggodanya seperti ini dan membuatnya berkata dengan gugup "I-Iya…"

Rias pun langsung murka saat melihat ini. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan kesal pada Akeno dan kemudian dia pun tidak tahan dan berteriak "AKENO!"

Mereka pun bertengkar seperti biasa saat dia masih berlatih bersama Jiraiya dulu, tapi ini lebih parah… Karena Rias dan Akeno saling menyerang dengan tekniknya masing-masing. Setelah menaruh Aisha di tempat yang aman, dia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan dia pun bertemu dengan Sara yang sudah memakai seragam yang disiapkan oleh Rias.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun…" Sapa Sara dengan nada yang manis. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto sudah menjadi suami resmi dari Rias, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau dia juga bertindak untuk memikat hati Naruto. Terlebih lagi dia dengar dari beberapa Sirzech dan Grayfia bahwa iblis bisa memiliki lebih dari satu pasangan tapi Sirzech hanya memiliki satu karena kalau berani macam-macam, dia bisa dibekukan oleh istrinya. Poor Sirzech…

"Ohayou Sara-chan…" Balas Naruto dengan nada yang lemah. Dia masih pusing saat memikirkan pertengkaran dua sahabat yang terjadi di kamarnya dan istrinya itu.

Sara pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kau mempunyai suatu masalah, _**My King**_?"

"Jangan panggil aku itu… Panggil Naruto atau Naruto-kun saja cukup, Sara-chan." Balas Naruto

"Gomen, Naruto-kun…" Ucap Sara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi masalah apa yang kau alami saat ini, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Biasa… Istriku dan queennya bertengkar lagi. Tapi ini lebih parah… Karena mereka sudah saling menyerang dengan sihirnya masing-masing."

"Parah sekali…" Komentar Sara yang sweatdrop saat mendengar masalah Naruto yang satu ini.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Balas Naruto yang kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sara.

Sara yang melihat Naruto terus berjalan pun berkata "Kalau kau ada masalah apapun, katakan saja padaku Naruto-kun. Lagipula aku ini queenmu, bukan?"

"Hm, kau benar… Terima kasih Sara." Ucap Naruto yang berhenti berjalan, kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sara. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan berkata pada Sara sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan Sara "Omong-omong, kau terlihat lebih cantik saat memakai seragam itu Sara-chan."

Sara pun langsung pergi dari sana saat wajah gadis berambut merah itu dipenuhi rona kemerahan saat mendengar pujian Naruto tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto pun sarapan bersama-sama dengan para peeragenya, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, juga Yuuto. Saat mereka semua selesai sarapan, pintu klub Rias pun terbuka dan terlihatlah dua gadis cantik berambut hitam dan berkecamata, yaitu Sona Sitri dan queennya, Tsubaki Shinra.

"Sona…" Ucap Rias yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian dia melihat sahabat serta rivalnya itu dan berkata "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku akan memberikan ini pada suamimu…" Ucap Sona yang mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan diambil oleh Naruto yang juga sudah bangkit dari kursinya setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Dia pun melihat wajah bingung Naruto dan berkata "Itu akan menjelaskan kelas apa yang akan dimasuki oleh suamimu itu dan teman-temannya."

"Oke…" Ucap Naruto, dia pun melihat kertas itu dan terlihat dia membaca berulang-ulang karena takut dia salah baca. Saat sudah yakin, dia pun melihat Sona dengan tajam dan berkata "Hei, gadis berkacamata! Apa-apaan maksudmu ini!"

"Maksud apa maksudmu, Naruto-san…" Ucap Sona, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan tingkah yang dibuat-buat bingung "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kenapa aku masuk ke kelas Rias-chan sedangkan Sasuke masuk ke kelasmu?" Tanya Naruto.

Wajah Sona pun memerah karena sebenarnya itu memang ulahnya yang meminta kepala sekolah untuk memasukkan Sasuke ke kelasnya, jadi dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Kemudian dia pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Ah, masa sih? Kalau iya bagus dong."

"Bagus dari mananya!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menunjuk Shikamaru "Kenapa dikertas ini aku dan Sasuke beda kelas tapi aku harus sekelas sama si rusa pemalas itu?"

"Kau pikir aku sudi sekelas denganmu, duren busuk…" Balas Shikamaru dengan tidak kalah sengit.

"Apa kau bilang, rambut nanas?" Tanya Naruto dengan kesal.

"Kau dengar aku kan, manusia kucing?" Balas Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Shikamaru pun sudah siap untuk bertarung, tapi Sona menghentikan mereka berdua dengan membuat dua dinding air untuk menahan pergerakan Naruto dan Shikamaru "Sudah cukup, Shikamaru-san! Naruto-san! Keputusan kepala sekolah ini sudah final, jadi harap hargai keputusannya ini?"

"Oh ini sudah utusan pimpinan di sekolah ini ya?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menghentikan pertengkarannya dengan Shikamaru dan ditanggapi Sona dengan anggukan kepalanya, kemudian dia pun melanjutkan "Aku pikir ini rencanamu supaya kau bisa lebih dekat dengan saudaraku."

'Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Apa ekspresi wajahku mudah ditebak?' Batin Sona yang melihat Naruto bisa menyadari maksud sebenarnya dari rencana-nya.

Tsubaki pun menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sasuke dan dia pun berkata "Eh!"

"Ada apa, Tsubaki-san?" Tanya Sasuke, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan membatin 'Pasti dia kaget karena aku tiba-tiba memiliki tangan yang baru. Padahal kemarin sebelum dia dan _**King**_ -nya pergi, aku masih memiliki satu tangan.'

"Sasuke-kun… Tanganmu?" Tanya Tsubaki dan Sona pun ikut-ikutan shock saat melihat Sasuke saat ini sudah memiliki kedua tangan kembali padahal sebelum mereka pergi, Sasuke hanya memiliki satu tangan saja.

"Oh, ini…" Ucap Sasuke yang menunjuk tangan barunya yang diperban, sama seperti Naruto yang ditutupi seragam lengan panjangnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan tangan kanannya yang menepuk bahu Sakura "Aku mendapatkan kembali tangan kiriku ini karena aku meminta temanku yang bernama Sakura memasangkan jatah tangan yang dibuatkan mantan pemimpin di desaku dari sel kakeknya."

"Sama-sama, Sasuke-kun." Balas Sakura dengan lembut.

"Teman, huh…" Gumam Sona, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita pergi, Tsubaki…"

"Baik kaichou…" Balas Tsubaki, kemudian mereka berdua pun pergi dari ruangan klub Rias.

"Mereka kenapa main pergi saja, aneh." Ucap Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Sona dan Tsubaki. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia sangat ingin mereka berdua berada disana lebih lama lagi dan dia ingin berbincang-bincang dengan _**Heiress**_ klan Sitri dan queennya itu.

"Kau baka Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura dan itu membuat semua orang kaget terutama Naruto. Karena dia belum pernah seumur-umur melihat Sakura membentak Sasuke seperti itu. Wajah Sakura pun memerah karena diperhatikan banyak orang, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata dengan lembut pada Sasuke seperti adik berkata pada kakaknya "Apa kau tidak tahu Sasuke-kun kalau gadis yang bernama Sona itu cemburu?"

"Cemburu kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak kehilangan tampang coolnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Punya hubungan aja tidak… Untuk apa dia cemburu padaku?"

"Orang cemburu bukan berarti mereka pasangan Sasuke-kun…" Jawab Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cemburu itu bermacam-macam, ada adik yang cemburu pada kakaknya karena kakaknya lebih disayang daripada dia. Ada yang cemburu karena dia merasa dia kalah saing dengan seseorang. Dan yang lebih terpenting, ada yang cemburu karena dia mencintai seseorang tapi orang itu lebih dekat dengan wanita yang lain. Seperti kau, Sasuke-kun… Dia mencintaimu tapi setelah kau bertemu denganku, kau malah terlalu fokus ke aku dan seperti melupakan eksistensi dia."

Sasuke pun terbelalak saat dia mendengar kabar itu, apalagi dia mendengar bahwa Sona mencintainya. Apa itu benar? Atau itu cuma perasaannya? Kemudian dia menatap Sakura dan berkata "Tapi aku kan cuma merindukanmu saja sebagai teman, Naruto juga seperti itu dan Rias biasa saja kan?"

"Itu karena aku sudah tahu bahwa Sakura-san juga merupakan sahabat Naruto-kun selain kamu, Sasuke-san." Jawab Rias, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Tidak seperti aku… Sona tidak mengetahui hubungan pasti kalian berdua yang merupakan sahabat dan dia langsung membuat kesimpulan bahwa kalian berdua adalah pasangan."

"Dulu aku memang mencintai Sasuke-kun…" Ucap Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi setelah kejadian dalam perang di dunia kami… Perasaan itu berubah. Untuk memaafkannya dan menerimanya kembali sebagai teman, aku masih sanggup. Tapi untuk lebih daripada itu, sepertinya tidak. Lagipula dari tatapanmu saat melihat kepergiannya, aku tahu kau mencintainya juga kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu akan apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa tentang itu."

"Heh, dasar pengecut…" Ucap Naruto yang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu, dobe!" Teriak Sasuke yang tidak terima karena ucapan Naruto dan langsung mengeluarkan _**Kusanagi no Tsurugi**_ miliknya dan Naruto sudah mengeluarkan _**Hiraishin Kunai**_ miliknya.

'Sial, sepertinya mereka akan benar-benar bertarung…' Batin para _**Shinobi**_ turned _**Devil**_ yang melihat interaksi Naruto dan Sasuke yang semakin memanas.

"Kau pria kan?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Sasuke dengan tajam dan berkata "Kalau kau pria sejati… Katakan padanya, teme! Se-Sebelum dia dimiliki oleh orang lain…"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu perasaanku padanya Naruto…" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini rumit... Aku merasakan perasaan ini saat aku dekat dengannya, saat dia mencium pipiku setelah kita menang melawan Raiser. Tapi aku takut kalau perasaanku ini tidak akan terbalas…"

"Kau bodoh… Kalau dia tidak mencintaimu, untuk apa dia cemburu? Bukan masalahnya yang rumit tapi kau sendiri yang membuatnya rumit." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat… Sara, Shikamaru, Karin, Gaara ikut denganku ke kelas Rias-chan dan Akeno-chan. Sedangkan Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Lee pergi ke kelas Sona-san dan Tsubaki-san. Selesaikan masalahmu itu Sasuke, sebelum kau kehilangan Sona karena pihak _**Underworld**_ akan menjodohkannya seperti yang terjadi pada Rias-chan."

Rias pun mendecak dengan kesal karena perkataan Naruto yang mengingatkan dia pada mimpi buruk yang akan terjadi pada dia dan Aisha kalau saja Naruto tidak kembali kesana. Sasuke pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kalau itu terjadi tinggal hajar orang yang akan ditunangkan dengan Sona sampai babak belur saja kan? Sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Raiser Phenex, Naruto?"

Naruto pun tersenyum dan berkata pada Sasuke "Itu baru semangat, kawan…"

Sasuke pun tersenyum dan membatin 'Arigatou Naruto… Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik.'

Naruto dan para peeragenya kecuali Kakashi, Obito, Nagato, Itachi, Konan, dan Yahiko pun masuk ke sekolah bersama dengan Rias dan para peeragenya. Dia pun berpisah dengan Sasuke dan sebagian temannya yang lain karena mereka berbeda kelas. Saat mereka masuk pun mereka pun harus dihadapkan oleh teriakan para fansgirl dadakan dari mereka semua. Mereka pun memulai pelajaran dan Sara membantu Naruto untuk bisa memahami pelajaran yang diajarkan di kelasnya.

-Istirahat-

Sasuke saat ini masih melihat heiress klan Sitri yang bernama Sona itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, sepertinya itu sebagian tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS tanpa Tsubaki yang menemaninya. Sona yang menyadari Sasuke melihatnya dari tadi pun berkata.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sona yang melihat Sasuke terus memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal kepadamu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sona.

"Kau salah paham dengan hubunganku dan Sakura…" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia itu cuma rekan tim dan sahabat, bukan lebih."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku? Memangnya apa hubunganku denganmu kalau aku tahu dia itu kekasihmu atau tidak? Kau pikir aku peduli…" Ucap Sona yang menatap wajah Sasuke dengan datar.

"Dasar cewek iblis tsundere…" Gumam Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Sona yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Demonic Aura**_ di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada…" Jawab Sasuke dengan santai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi bukan disini… Melainkan diluar. Aku akan mengajakmu makan di luar setelah jam pelajaran habis. Bagaimana Sona Sitri? Kau mau atau tidak?"

'A-Apa dia mengajakku kencan?' Batin Sona yang shock saat mendengar Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin mengajaknya makan di luar.

"Kau mau atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mau saja tapi sepertinya setelah pulang sekolah tidak akan bisa." Jawab Sona.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena setelah pulang sekolah akan ada rapat fraksi yang dibuat karena adanya penyerangan dari salah satu Jendral di Grigori ke wilayah bangsa iblis." Jawab Sona.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu ide yang bagus Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sona yang tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Kemudian salah satu peerage Sona dengan nama Reya Kusaka pun melihat Sona dan berkata "Kaichou… Ada kehebohan di luar."

"Kehebohan apa?" Tanya Sona.

"Ada sosok wanita pendek dan berambut hitam panjang serta memakai baju cosplayer penyihir datang ke sekolah untuk menghadiri rapat para orang tua siswa, kaichou. Dan kau tahu siapa dia kan?" Balas Reya.

"Aku tahu…" Ucap Sona yang merasakan kakinya bergetar saat dia mendengar orang yang selalu membuatnya malu karena sifatnya yang eksentrik datang kesekolahnya 'Onee-sama…'

Sasuke dan Sona serta Reya pun pergi ke tempat kakak dari Sona yang bernama Serafall tu berada. Mereka pun melihat Serafall dan Sasuke pun langsung sweatdrop saat melihat sosok yang dicari Dona ternyata adalah gadis bertubuh kecil dan berdada besar. Gadis itu pun melihat Sona dan langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"So-tannnn!" Teriak Serafall yang sudah memeluk adiknya itu dan membenamkan wajah adiknya itu di belahan dadanya.

Sasuke pun sweatdrop saat melihat itu, kemudian dia melihat Sona yang kelihatan seperti susah bernafas karena pelukan dari Serafall dan dia pun berkata pada Serafall "Uhm, nona… Bisa kau lepaskan dia? Sepertinya dia susah untuk bernafas."

"Ahhh!" Teriak Serafall, kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata "Maafkan onee-sama kamu ini ya, So-tan…"

'Jadi dia kakak dari Sona…' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia melihat Serafall dan membatin 'Dia cantik juga. Pasti dia akan cocok dengan onii-san nanti.'

"Tidak apa-apa…" Balas Sona yang memberikan glare pada kakaknya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu, onee-sama."

Serafall pun hanya tersenyum canggung saat melihat Sona sepertinya sedang marah padanya, kemudian dia melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Kau benar-benar Sasuke-san kan yang waktu itu melawan Raiser dan para peeragenya dengan Naruto-san?"

Beruntungnya para siswa dan siswi yang tadi mengerumuni-nya telah pergi berkat bantuan dari Saji, jadi dia bisa menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di _**Underworld**_ tanpa ketahuan oleh manusia yang lain. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Serafall pun langsung menjawab "Iya, ini benar-benar saya…"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa tanganmu?" Tanya Serafall yang masih ingat Sasuke hanya mempunyai satu tangan yaitu tangan kanan saat melawan Raiser.

"Oh, sahabatku memasangkan tangan genetik ini kepadaku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya So-tan, Sasu-tan…" Ucap Serafall yang pergi untuk menemui Sirzech dan keluarganya.

"Jadi dia kakakmu, Sona?" Tanya Sasuke saat Serafall sudah menghilang sepenuhnya dari tatapan dia dan Sona.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sona, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namanya Serafall Sitri… Tapi sekarang, namanya berganti menjadi Serafall Leviathan. Karena dia saat ini merupakan _**Maou Leviathan**_ yang baru setelah _**Maou Leviathan**_ yang dulu mati dalam Great War."

Sasuke pun berpisah dengan Sona dan mereka pun mencari rekan peeragenya masing-masing. Sasuke pun menemui Naruto dan mengatakan rencananya pada Naruto tapi harus sedikit tertunda karena akan adanya rapat yang terjadi antara ketiga fraksi makhluk supernatural. Setelah bel berbunyi, mereka pun langsung masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing dan langsung mengikuti pelajaran disana. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, mereka pun pergi ke ruang klub Rias dan Issei pun melihat Rias dan berkata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau katakana, buchou?" Tanya Issei yang melihat Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya serius sekali…"

"Memang…" Balas Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya aku mempunyai seorang bishop lain selain Asia. Tapi karena dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, onii-sama memintaku untuk menyegelnya. Dan sekarang sudah saatnya bagiku untuk membuka segel itu."

"Uhm, memangnya siapa bishop yang kau maksud buchou?" Tanya Asia yang penasaran pada rekannya sesama bishop itu.

"Namanya Gasper Vladi, Asia-chan." Jawab Rias sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Asia.

"Vladi…" Ucap Issei, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan berteriak dengan histeris "BERARTI DIA VAMPIRE?"

"Bukan, lebih tempatnya _**Dhampire**_. Manusia setengah _**Vampire**_ …" Ucap Rias membenarkan pertanyaan Issei.

' _ **Dhampire**_ atau _**Vampire**_ tetap saja dia bisa menghisap darahku nanti, hiiiiyyyy.' Batin Issei yang sudah memegang lehernya dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Rias pun mengajak mereka semua ke sebuah pintu ruangan yang terdapat kertas segel di depannya dan membuat Naruto berkata pada Sasuke "Siapa sangka bangsa iblis juga mempunyai teknik kertas segel yang sama dengan teknik _**Fuinjutsu**_ di _**Elemental Nation**_?"

"Iya…" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tidak sehebat yang dilakukan para _**Seal Master**_ disana."

Rias pun membuka kertas segel itu dan membuka pintunya dan tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari dalam ruangan itu "Tidaaaaaakkkkk!"

Rias dan para peeragenya kecuali Issei, Xenovia dan Asia pun hanya mendesah saat mendengar teriakan itu sedangkan Naruto dan para peeragenya serta Issei, Xenovia, dan Asia hanya menatap bingung karena suara itu. Kemudian Rias memasuki ruangan itu bersama dengan Akeno dan dia pun melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang pendek dengan memakai baju perempuan, kemudian dia berkata pada sosok itu.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Gasper…" Ucap Rias pada sosok bishopnya yang bernama Gasper ini, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Keluarlah, kau sudah bebas dari segel ini sekarang."

"Ke-Kenapa? Ke-Kenapa kau membuka segelnya ojou-sama?" Tanya Gasper.

"Lucifer-sama bilang ini sudah waktunya untuk melepaskan segel yang mengunci tempat ini, Gasper." Ucap Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Keluarlah… Aku yakin kau merindukan Koneko-chan kan?"

"Tidak! Tempat ini sudah bagus! Aku tidak ingin keluar! Aku tidak ingin menemui siapapun!" Teriak Gasper pada Rias dan Akeno.

Naruto dan yang lain pun menyusul Rias dan Akeno ke dalam dan mereka cukup terkejut saat melihat ruangan itu memiliki suasana cukup imut dengan boneka dimana-mana. Naruto pun ketakutan sedikit saat melihat adanya peti mati di dalam kamar itu, kemudian terlihatlah sosok Gasper yang sedang berbicara pada Rias dan Akeno.

Issei yang melihat itu pun serasa melayang-layang dan berkata "Ternyata bishop milik buchou adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang cantik dan manis seperti Asia-chan ya."

"Iya, kau benar Issei-san… Dia cukup manis." Ucap Yahiko, kemudian dia melihat Lee dan berkata pada Sai dan Lee "Benar kan, Sai-san, Lee-san?"

"Anda benar Yahiko-san." Jawab mereka berdua.

Yuuto pun tersenyum, kemudian dia berkata "Kalian jangan salah sangka… Dia memang terlihat seperti seorang gadis, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah laki-laki Issei-kun, Yahiko-san, Sai-san, Lee-san."

"Ehhhh!" Teriak mereka semua karena tidak menyangka bahwa sosok feminim yang berada di depannya itu adalah laki-laki, kemudian Issei melihat Rias dan berkata "Bu-Buchou, itu tidak benar kan? Dia benar-benar seorang gadis kan? Tidak mungkin gadis secantik itu adalah laki-laki…"

"Dia memang laki-laki Issei, tapi dia punya kebiasaan untuk memakai baju perempuan." Balas Rias dan itu pun membuat Issei langsung membeku di tempat.

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhh!" Teriak Issei dengan tidak percaya, kemudian dia mendekati Gasper dan berkata "Eeeeeekkkkk! Ma-Maafkan akuuuu!"

"Uwaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Gasper yang kemudian berlari dari Issei dan yang lain.

Para peerage Naruto serta para peerage Rias pun dikerahkan untuk menangkap Gasper. Tapi tidak bisa karena dia terlalu cepat dan juga kadang saat ada orang yang akan menangkapnya, dia membuat orang itu terdiam di tempat seolah-olah dia membekukan waktu orang yang di dekatnya. Naruto pun ingin membantu, tapi Sasuke menghentikannya dengan mata _**Choku Tomoe Rinnegan**_ yang telah aktif.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu… Tapi jangan sakiti dia karena walau bagaimanapun, dia adalah anggota peerage dari istriku. Otomatis, dia adalah keluargaku juga." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke karena takut dia akan melakukan hal yang sadis pada Gasper.

"Aku tahu… Jangan ingatkan aku." Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melihat benda yang paling dekat dengan Gasper, kemudian dia berkata " _ **Amenotejikara**_!"

Semua orang pun terkejut saat melihat tubuh Sasuke berpindah dengan sebuah tong sampah yang berada di dekat Gasper. Kemudian Gasper secara tidak sengaja melihat mata Sasuke yang juga sudah mengaktifkan _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ -nya dan membuat Sasuke berkata "Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa kabur, _**Genjutsu Sharingan**_!"

Rias pun menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah membopong Gasper dan dia pun berkata "Apa dia baik-baik saja, Sasuke-san?"

"Tenang saja, dia cuma tertidur…" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia akan lebih baik setelah dia sadar."

"Baguslah kalau begitu…" Balas Rias.

"Sebenarnya apa masalah dari anak itu, Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa seolah-olah dia itu takut untuk menemui semua orang?"

"Dia takut untuk menemui semua orang karena dia belum bisa menguasai kekuatannya dan dia takut kekuatan itu membahayakan dan merepotkan orang lain, Naruto-kun." Jawab Rias.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan saja masalah itu kepadaku…" Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa memangnya Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias.

"Kau lupa aku juga memiliki masalah yang sama dengan Kurama." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebagai sesama orang yang memiliki masalah dengan kekuatannya yang tidak bisa kita kendalikan. Aku pasti bisa mengerti perasaan Gasper meskipun aku tidak mempunyai masalah lagi tentang kekuatan Kurama"

Rias pun tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia bangga memiliki suami seperti Naruto, tapi dia juga iri karena Naruto bisa menjalankan tugas dia sebagai _**King**_. Seperti membangkitkan kekuatan Issei, membantu Yuuto melepaskan dendamnya dengan bantuan Sasuke, dan sekarang dia ingin membantu Gasper tentang kekuatannya. Mereka semua pun keluar dari ruangan klub Rias setelah Sasuke menaruh Gasper di kamarnya dan saat mereka sampai di gerbang, Issei pun cukup terkejut saat melihat sosok Vali atau _**Hakuryuukou**_ yang sedang berada di _**Kuoh Academy**_ disini.

"Mau apa kau kesini, _**Hakuryuukou**_?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa rivalku itu, Gremory." Jawab Vali sambil melirik Issei. Kemudian dia melihat Issei dengan tajam dan berkata "Lagipula masih terlalu dini untuk melawannya. Dia masih terlalu lemah untuk kulawan…"

Issei pun mengepalkan tangannya saat dia mendengar perkataan Vali. Naruto yang melihat itu pun menepuk pundak Issei dan berkata "Seberapa kuat kau sampai-sampai kau bisa menilai Issei itu lemah?"

"Tentu saja aku kuat…" Ucap Vali, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Aku adalah _**Hakuryuukou**_ terkuat di era ini… Sedangkan dia adalah _**Sekiryuutei**_ terlemah di era ini."

"Jadi kau kuat ya?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia mengaktifkan _**Sennin Mode**_ miliknya dan mendekati Vali. Saat sudah berada di depan Vali, Naruto pun berkata "Aku dengar dari Rias-chan, _**Hakuryuukou**_ terkenal dengan Sacred Gear-nya yang bernama [ **Divine Dividing** ] yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk menghisap dan membagi kekuatan musuh dengan kemampuannya yang bernama _**Divide**_ miliknya? Kalau kau kuat coba kau hisap dan bagi kekuatan _**Senjutsu**_ milikku ini… Itu juga kalau kau kuat dan tidak akan berubah menjadi patung batu seperti yang terjadi pada musuhku…"

Vali pun geram akan tantangan Naruto dan berkata "Kau meremehkanku?"

"Aku bukan meremehkanmu, tapi kau yang meremehkan seseorang terlebih dahulu." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kau seenaknya menilai orang lain itu lemah… Apa kau tidak pernah tahu bahwa orang kuat pada awalnya berasal dari orang yang lemah. Dimasa lalu aku ini adalah orang yang lemah bahkan melakukan teknik yang simple saja aku tidak bisa. Tapi karena latihan dan kerja kerasku, aku menjadi kuat dan bahkan kekuatanku saat ini menyamai level kemampuan rivalku yang merupakan seorang jenius di desaku."

Naruto pun melihat Issei dan dia pun berkata "Kau memang saat ini masih lemah Issei. Tapi kau harus tahu… Guruku yang bernama Jiraiya itu lemah dan juga mesum tapi berkat latihannya, dia menjadi salah seorang ninja terkuat di desanya. Temanku Lee lemah karena tidak bisa menggunakan _**Ninjutsu**_ , tapi berkat latihannya dia menjadi ahli _**Taijutsu**_ di desanya. Jadi latihanlah dengan keras dan aku yakin kau pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat daripada dirimu yang sekarang ini Issei…."

Naruto pun masuk ke _**Kuoh Academy**_ dan pergi ke tempat akan berlangsungnya rapat antara ketiga fraksi dan meninggalkan Vali yang kesal karena merasa diremehkan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Issei terus melihat Naruto dari kejauhan dan membatin 'Arigatou… Naruto-san.'

Akhirnya mereka semua pun sampai di tempat pertemuan itu dan terlihatlah fraksi malaikat yang dipimpin oleh seorang _**Seraph**_ bernama Michael dan juga ajudannya yang bernama Irina, fraksi malaikat jatuh yang dipimpin oleh Azazel dan dia ditemani oleh Vali yang mereka temui tadi dibawah, dan fraksi iblis yang dipimpin Sirzech dan Serafall dan ditemani oleh Grayfia, Rias, Sona, Naruto dan para peerage dari Rias, Sona, dan Naruto kecuali Gasper dan Koneko.

Serafall pun melihat Azazel dengan tajam dan berkata "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa anak buahmu bisa menyerang Rias-tan dan So-tan, Azazel?"

"Dia melakukan itu karena inisiatifnya sendiri karena dia tidak puas pada hasil dalam _**Great War**_ waktu itu…" Ucap Azazel, kemudian dia melirik Naruto dan berkata "Lagipula dia sudah mati kan oleh dia kan?"

"Iya, memang aku yang membunuhnya." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau keberatan tentang itu?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali." Jawab Azazel.

'Jadi dia orang yang sudah membunuh Kokabiel…' Batin Michael, kemudian dia membatin 'Dia cukup kuat dalam usianya yang masih terlihat muda.'

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena kalau aku tahu kau keberatan karena ternyata kau yang meminta malaikat jatuh itu untuk menyerang Rias-chan… Aku akan membunuhmu juga aku akan menghancurkan setiap malaikat jatuh yang aku temui, karena dia telah mencoba membunuh putriku."

"Kau mengancamku dan fraksiku, nak?" Tanya Azazel dengan alis yang terangkat karena perkataan Naruto itu.

"Tidak…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu hanyalah peringatan dari seorang ayah yang putrinya hampir mati karena tindakan dari anak buahmu sendiri, Azazel-san."

Azazel pun menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto itu, kemudian dia melihat Sirzech dan Michael dan berkata "Hei, Michael, Sirzech… Bagaimana kalau fraksi kita semua berdamai saja?"

"Kau serius Azazel? Mendadak sekali." Tanya Sirzech saat melihat temannya yang mesum dan pemalas ini membicarakan perdamaian disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku serius…" Jawab Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku lelah fraksi kita terus-menerus seperti ini. Yang aku mau hanyalah dunia yang damai jadi aku bisa memancing sesukaku dan aku bisa melakukan penelitianku tanpa gangguan."

"Jadi kalian mau berdamai berdamai kan, Sirzech, Michael?" Tanya Azazel.

"Tentu saja aku setuju, itu bukanlah ide yang buruk." Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Benar kan Serafall?"

"Iya…" Balas Serafall dan dia pun bertatapan mata dengan sosok pria yang berdiri disebelah Sasuke yang bernama Itachi Uchiha, kakak kandung dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku juga setuju…" Jawab Michael.

"Bagus…" Ucap Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana dengan kalian _**Sekiryuutei**_ dan _**Hakuryuukou**_?"

"Aku setuju asal masih banyak orang yang bisa ku ajak bertarung." Ucap Vali dengan seringainya yang sudah dia tujukan pada Naruto tapi dia mengacuhkannya dan membuatnya kesal sendiri.

"A-Aku…." Ucap Issei, kemudian dia teringat teman-temannya dan berkata "Aku ingin perdamaian, karena jika perdamaian sudah diraih… Teman-temanku tidak akan terluka dan aku bisa menjalin lagi tali persahabatanku dengan temanku yang berbeda fraksi denganku."

'Issei-kun…' Batin Irina yang tersenyum dan menangis haru saat mendengar perkataan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Jadi dengan ini maka…" Ucap Azazel tapi dia dibuat terkejut saat dia melihat banyak orang tidak bisa bergerak kecuali para pemimpin fraksi, Grayfia, Naruto dan para peeragenya, Rias yang tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto, Issei dan juga Asia yang tangannya dipegang oleh Issei, Vali, Kiba dan Xenovia yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Sword of Betrayer**_ dan _**Durandal**_ miliknya. Dia pun teringat sesuatu dan membatin 'Tidak salah lagi… Ini adalah efek dari _**Forbidden Valor View**_.'

Azazel pun melihat Rias dan berkata "Rias Gremory, sepertinya peeragemu itu sedang mendapatkan masalah."

'Gasper…' Batin Rias, kemudian dia melihat Sirzech dan berkata "Onii-sama, aku akan menolongnya…"

Sirzech yang mendengar itu pun berkata "Apa kau punya bidak yang tidak dipakai, Rias?"

"Ada…" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku mempunyai bidak rook yang tidak kupakai di dalam ruang klubku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengirim kalian kesana…" Balas Sirzech dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan kepala oleh Rias.

"Ayo, Issei, Yuuto, Xenovia, Asia…" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita bantu Gasper dan Koneko!"

Semua peerage Rias yang tersisa pun menggangguk akan perkataan Rias, tapi kemudian Azazel melihat mereka dan berkata "Tunggu dulu kalian semua…"

"Ada apa, Azazel-dono?" Tanya Rias.

"Berikan ini pada peeragemu itu. Gelang itu akan membantu mengendalikan kekuatannya." Ucap Azazel.

"Baiklah…" Balas Rias, kemudian dia berkata "Arigatou, Azazel-dono."

Rias dan para peeragenya pun dikirimkan oleh Sirzech ke tempat bidak _**Rook**_ miliknya yang belum terpakai itu berada dan Naruto pun membuat handseal dan berkata " _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooooofffff

'Dia bisa menggandakan dirinya sendiri…' Batin semua orang kecuali Sirzech, Serafall, para peerage Naruto dan para peerage Sona.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, oyabun?" Tanya bunshin itu.

"Kau susul Rias-chan dengan menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ dan bantu dia dan teman-temannya untuk menolong Gasper dan Koneko-chan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan jangan lupa tolong lindungi Aisha-chan juga…"

"Ha'i" Balas bunshin itu, kemudian dia menghilang dengan cepat disertai kilatan berwarna kuning dan membuat sebagian orang terkejut.

'Iblis macam apa dia sebenarnya?' Batin sebagian orang yang melihat bunshin Naruto memakai _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_.

Duaaaaaaaarrrrrrr

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan di sebuah tembok yang saat ini sudah hancur dan terlihatlah seorang wanita betubuh seksi yang melihat Sirzech dan Serafall dengan tatapan tajam dan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat semanis mungkin "Lama tidak bertemu, maou palsu…"

"Ka-Katarea…" Ucap Sirzech dan Serafall karena dia melihat sang keturunan langsung dari _**Maou Leviathan**_ terdahulu datang dan menghancurkan perdamaian yang akan mereka raih kali ini.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Nah chap 13 udah selesai, thanks buat semuanya yang udah baca fic ini dari chap 1 sampe chap 13 ini. Ane enggak nyangka fic ini bisa menarik 567 review cuma dalam 12 chapter. Padahal ane dapet 500+ review di fic ane yang lain pas chap-nya udah sampe chap 23. Pair untuk Naru saat ini akan menjadi Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Sara dan itu final! Soal Gaara akan ane jadikan pasangan dari Reya Kusaka, anggota peerage dari Sona. Apakah ada yang tahu sifat dari Reya ini? Kalau bisa, ane minta tolong jelaskan ya. Thanks for your help. Buat fic The Tales of Gutsy Shinobi, beberapa hari lagi kayaknya akan up soalnya ane udah buat meskipun baru 400 word tapi bisa jadi ane bakal buat The Two Overlord dulu atau Naruto DxD Chronicles, baru ane up fic itu. Kalau ada yang mau nanyain sesuatu di fic ane, bisa tanya di PM di FB ane, namanya Febri Pratama. Soalnya ane jarang buka PM di sini hehehehe. Ane ada ide buat fic cross Suikoden dan Higschool DxD. Ceritanya tentang Lazlo En Kuldes atau hero di Suikoden 4 yang terdampar di dunia DxD setelah kejadian di Suikoden Tactics(Rhapsodia) dan dia nanti akan buat sebuah fraksi yang bernama fraksi manusia dengan bantuan Cao-Cao dan gengnya di fraksi pahlawan dan melindungi manusia dari iblis dan malaikat jatuh. Bagaimana? Wajib rilis apa enggak? Saat fic itu rilis, ane akan menghapus fic ane yang judulnya Heroes Lore Zero 2, karena sebentar lagi akun ane akan ane bersihin dari story lama ane yang dibuat beberapa tahun lalu sebelum ane aktif kembali menjadi author di FFN.

Review:

DragonOppai666:

Kayaknya bener juga perkataan ente bro.

Femy Gremory Lucifer:

Ngapain ada kekuatan baru? NaruSasu pake kekuatan ori aja udah _**Godlike**_. Paling tambahan teknik para jinchuuriki dari Shukaku sampe Gyuuki.

Geenndu:

Kan Yahiko udah lumayan tua, jadi agak gimana gitu kalo sama Sara. Kan Sara meskipun juga sama tuanya tapi fisiknya udah sama kaya pas umur dia seumuran sama Naruto di The Lost Tower. Nanti Yahiko dikira om pedo lagi.

Seirog:

Memang Hinata-nya mati kok, tapi masih lama kayaknya ya.

Raitogecko:

Boleh juga tuh mini-harem, Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Sara.

Kazehaya Eito:

Jurus Naruto sama Sasuke post-war aja udah dewa, ngapain nambahin teknik dari Fairy Tail.

PoH:

Soalnya Toneri itu enggak pernah dijabarkan dengan jelas kekuatan sebenarnya. Katanya kan kekuatan _**Tenseigan**_ sama _**Rinnegan**_ itu sama-sama kuat. Masa kalah sama Naruto yang make _**Kyuubi Sennin Mode**_. Enggak masuk di akal aja.

Namikaze Nogami:

Nagato sama Konan woy! Itachi yang sama Sera, Sakura mungkin sama Yuuto.

Darkness Ryuu:

Kayaknya NarutoRiasAkenoSara deh, abis itu enggak bakal ane tambah-tambah lagi.

Hany Hyuuga:

Gimana ya, Naruto kan juga suka sama Akeno sewaktu latihan sama Jiraiya tapi relationship mereka baru menonjol abis Naruto balik ke DxD Dimension.

Shirayuki MuiiMauiizz:

Memang, makanya Toneri bakal ane kasih _**Kote**_. Soalnya _**Kote**_ rumornya bisa membuat semua orang yang memakainya bisa memakai teknik ninja apapun yang scrollnya dimasukkan ke dalam benda itu. Jadi Toneri bisa make _**Kagemane**_ atau _**Chidori**_.

Harry:

 _ **Kazumaky Rasengan**_ atau _**Wakusei Rasengan**_?

EnterSandman:

Kayaknya Rizevim belum muncul… Kan nanti dia munculnya pas Ophis terkena kutukan Samael. Tapi ane akan buat Toneri sama Hinata masuk Khaos Brigade.

Ryuzetsu:

Jirr, lemon udah kali bos antara NaruRias.

Agim Summimura:

Sara masuk, Sakura kagak. Sasuke belum berani untuk buat gerakan, alasannya kayaknya ada di chap ini.

Orochi Yin:

Kagak, Orochimaru kan ikut tewas di tragedy itu. Lagipula dia enggak evil kaya di fic ane yang satu lagi.

Dhika:

Maaf itu typo

Enggak ada efek, tapi setiap make. Itu jurus enggak akan bisa dipakai lagi selama 10 tahun. Soalnya kalau ane buat Naru bisa make jurus itu secara tidak terbatas, DxD Dimension bisa geger sama Naru.

Maksudnya kaya pas Naru ngelepas sebagian Kurama buat lawan patung punya Toneri di The Last kan?

Jeruk:

Pair aja bukan mana ada lemon?

KurotsukiEvan-kun:

Seperti perkataan Koneko di chapter berapa tuh, ane lupa. Dia kan pernah bilang begini "Kau tahu aku kan, Naruto-niichan?". Bah sorry bos, mana tau ente lagi makan… Lagian ente sendiri juga, kenapa baca chap yang lama dan bukan chap baru yang aman dari lemon.

Michael Gabriel:

Tapi _**Tenseigan**_ itu enggak begitu kuat loh… Faktanya di The Last, jadi ane tambahin _**Kote**_. Padahal chakra _**Rikudou**_ Naruto dah diisep sama Toneri tapi masih kalah sama Naruto yang cuma make _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_ yang digabungkan sama _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya. Itachi sama Serafall, jadi… Kakak x Kakak(Itachi x Serafall) dan adik x adik(Sasuke x Sona)

Baka Otouto:

Tapi Naruto udah punya pedang sendiri… Dan juga Naruto itu bukan tipe pemdekar pedang kaya Kisame, Sasuke, atau Zabuza… Jadi jarang make dan selalu make _**Ninjutsu**_ dan _**Taijutsu**_ miliknya.

Reyfani359:

Bisa, soalnya mata Obito memiliki chakra _**Rikudou**_ bekas dia yang merupakan mantan _**Jinchuuriki**_ Juubi.

Toushiro Khudhory:

Sebenarnya Sasuke sebelum kembali dengan para survivor _**Elemental Nation**_ udah menjelaskan semua kejadian yang mereka alami di sana termasuk mereka yang udah menjadi _**Devil**_ sama Naruto. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk bergabung.

Ayub Pratama:

Kan biar greget aja, kan _**Bijuudama**_ itu _**Tailed Beast Bomb**_ kalo _**Ryuudama**_ itu _**Dragon Bomb**_ … Jadi cocok aja. Kalo Rating Games apa ada yang bisa nandingi kekuatan Naru? Kayaknya enggak ada deh dan cuma Sairaorg yang bisa nandingi Naru dengan _**Senjutsu**_ -nya dan **Sacred Gear** -nya atau Dishauser Belial

Kurotsuhi Mangetsu:

Ya mau gimana lagi… Susah masangin orang lain selain Naru sama Sara. Lagian yang dia kenal juga cuma Naruto, Yamato, dan Kakashi juga kan? Dan dia enggak mungkin suka sama Yamato dan Kakashi karena fisiknya dah balik kaya pas kejadian di The Lost Tower. Nanti bisa-bisa Yamato sama Kakashi disangka pedo lagi.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Ada sih, tapi cuma Sairaorg kayaknya sama orang yang namanya Diehauser Belial itu.

Asrofil Vroh:

Boleh juga tuh…

Guest:

Sara dah masuk ke pair Naru.

Arief417:

Udah masuk…

Guest:

Memang rencananya ane bakal buat kayak begitu dan kayaknya Sara memang benar-benar harus masuk pair Naru deh.

Arina Nasution:

Sara kekuatannya _**Kenjutsu**_ sama _**Ninjutsu**_ lima elemen. Itachi kekuatannya _**Ninjutsu**_ , _**Kenjutsu**_ , sama _**Genjutsu**_. Kakashi kekuatannya _**Ninjutsu**_ , _**Taijutsu**_ , sama _**Kenjutsu**_.

TekoTitanic:

Sama-sama… Memang rencanya begitu sih. Kalau begitu lebih bagus lagi, karena konsepnya sama kaya _**Bijuudama**_. Yang ada kayaknya cuma peerage Sairaorg Bael sama Diehauser Belial.

Guest:

Jangan… Kekuatan Sara ane udah ada sendiri.

Dragon Saga:

Kayaknya enggak bisa… Kan dimensi Kaguya hanya terhubung sama _**Elemental Nation**_ kan? Dan tempat itu udah hancur pula jadi susah bikinnya.

Sky00:

Gak perlu, udah masuk kok Sara ke harem Naru. Tapi ini yang terakhir…

Uzunamichisen Ootsuki:

Punya, tapi baru Naru doang yang udah ada idenya… Naru bakal dapet familiar seekor katak yang megang pedang dan memiliki botol sake di belakangnya(AN: Kayak pet katak yang di Ninja Saga).

Archilles:

Udah fix… Naru x Rias x Akeno x Sara.

Hi no Ketsui:

Mati, tapi masih lama.

Angga667:

Biar greget, soalnya ane bosen ngeliat fic Dark! Naruto tapi Dark! Hinata jarang, padahal Hinata enggak pernah ngerasain ngelawan kegelapannya sendiri kaya Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima x Sara, Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x , Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, Issei Hyoudou x Harem, Itachi Uchiha x Serafall Leviathan, Nagato Uzumaki x Konan, Yahiko x , Gaara x Reya Kusaka, Shikamaru Nara x Seekvaira Agares

Chapter 14: Vali's Betrayal and Issei Resolve

Naruto dan para peeragenya melihat sosok yang menjadi pengacau di pertemuan para pemimpin ketiga fraksi dengan tatapan bingung karena dia baru mengetahui sosok bernama Katarea itu sedangkan Sona dan juga para peeragenya dan para pemimpin ketiga fraksi kecuali Vali pun was-was, mengingat kalau sosok yang sedang berada di depan mereka saat ini adalah sosok keturunan dari fraksi maou lama dan dia merupakan _**Ultimate Class Devil**_ yang lumayan kuat. Azazel pun melihat para penyihir yang keluar dari portal yang muncul secara tiba-tiba setelah kedatangan Katarea dengan bosan dan dia pun berkata.

"Jadi kau juga memakai bantuan dari para fraksi penyihir, eh Katarea?" Tanya Azazel.

"Itu bukan urusanmu datenshi busuk." Jawab Katarea, kemudian dia melihat Sirzech dan Serafall dan lalu dia berkata "Jadi bagaimana Sirzech, Serafall… Kalian mau mengembalikan jabatan yang telah kalian ambil dari kami yang seharusnya menjadi _**Maou**_ pengganti pendahulu kami para _**Yondai Maou**_ terdahulu?"

"Maaf Katarea, tapi kami tidak bisa melakukannya." Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia melihat Serafall dengan tajam dan berkata "Kau sendiri ingat kan bagaimana kepemimpinan para _**Yondai Maou**_ terdahulu? Mereka membuat fraksi kita bertarung melawan bersama ketiga fraksi serta Tuhan dan _**Two Heavenly Dragon**_ serta _**Trihexa**_ dalam _**Great War**_ dan lihat apa bayarannya bagi kita? Fraksi kita banyak kehilangan para iblis berdarah murni dan membuat jumlah kita berkurang terutama setelah kami menang melawan kalian dalam _**Civil War**_. Beruntung Ajuka bisa memperbanyak anggota dalam fraksi kita dengan idenya yang brillian, _**Evil Pieces**_ …. Atau fraksi kita sudah hancur karena ego dari kalian dan para pendahulu kita."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Tanya Katarea dengan sinis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah kalian berdua terutama Serafall harus memberikan kembali gelar Leviathan kepada diriku. Karena aku adalah penerus dari _**Maou Leviathan**_ terdahulu. Bukan kau!"

"Hentikan ini Katarea!" Teriak Serafall dan membuat Katarea menatap ke arahnya dan Serafall pun langsung berkata "Kita ini teman. Kumohon hentikan semua ini… Aku tidak ingin menyakiti temanku."

"Kau bodoh Serafall. Persahabatan kita sudah lama berakhir." Ucap Katarea, kemudian dia membuat tombak es panjang dan dia lemparkan ke arah Serafall "Sejak kau dan para temanmu itu mengalahkan kami dalam perang dan mengusir kami dari _**Underworld**_ serta kau mengambil jabatan yang seharusnya adalah kepemilikanku!"

"Onee-sama! Serafall! Leviathan-sama" Teriak Sirzech dan Sona serta para peeragenya yang melihat Katarea sudah melesatkan tombaknya dengan cepat ke arah Serafall.

Tapi Itachi Uchiha yang sudah bosan berdiam diri pun langsung melompat ke arah Serafall dan membuat handseal " _ **Katon**_ : _**Gokakyu no Jutsu**_!"

Bola api berukuran lumayan besar pun langsung keluar dari mulut Itachi dan membuat banyak orang terkejut kecuali semua orang di peerage Naruto meskipun bola api itu membuat panas seisi ruangan karena ruangannya tidak cukup besar untuk pertarungan mereka. Bola api Itachi pun menyambar tombak es Katarea meskipun tombak es itu tidak meleleh sepenuhnya dan membuat tombak itu masih mengarah ke Itachi dan Serafall. Refleks Itachi yang merupakan seorang ninja pun bereaksi dan langsung menahan tombak itu dengan tangan kanannya meskipun tangan kanan Itachi sedikit tergores dan mengeluarkan darah karena hal itu "Sial, hampir saja…"

Katarea yang melihat itu pun murka dan berkata "Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu kegiatanku…"

"Itachi Uchiha." Jawab Itachi dengan singkat.

Katarea pun geram dengan Itachi dan dia sudah membuat tombak es kembali dan melemparkannya ke arah mereka berdua tapi ada tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya yang menahan laju tombak es milik Katarea dan membuat kedua tombak berbeda elemen itu terpental. Azazel yang ternyata adalah dalang dari gagalnya serangan kedua Katarea pun memajukan langkahnya dan dia pun mengembangkan sayapnya yang berwarna kehitaman serta berjumlah 12 pun berkata "Lawanmu bukan dia tapi aku, Katarea."

"Jadi kau sudah siap untuk mati, eh datenshi mesum?" Tanya Katarea.

"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku bisa membuat Gabriel menjadi datenshi dan aku bisa terus-terusan bisa melihat tubuh seksinya hohohoho" Jawab Azazel dan membuat banyak orang termasuk Naruto dan para peeragenya facepalm akan perkataan Azazel itu.

Naruto saat ini menghela nafasnya dan membatin 'Great… Hidupku sepertinya memang ditakdirkan bertemu dengan orang-orang mesum. Pertama Kakashi-sensei, ero-sennin, lalu Issei dan orang bernama Azazel ini. Jangan bilang kalau tou-chan juga adalah orang yang mesum juga.'

"Kau memang menjijikkan seperti biasa Azazel. Jadi cepat bertarunglah denganku dan aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu disini saat ini." Ucap Katarea yang sudah mengembangkan sayapnya dan keluar dengan cara melompat dari ruangan tempat pertemuan antara ketiga fraksi.

"Kau yang akan mati Katarea." Balas Azazel yang juga sudah menyusul Katarea.

Sementara dengan Rias… Saat ini dia sudah berada di tempat dia meninggalkan bidaknya yang tersisa dan mereka melihat banyak para penyihir yang tewas dengan cara mengenaskan yaitu dada mereka berlubang sampai bagian belakang mereka. Issei, Kiba, dan Xenovia saat ini hanya bisa menahan muntah atas kejadian ini sedangkan Asia tidak kuat untuk melihatnya dan terus bersembunyi di belakang badan Issei.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, kejam sekali?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku tidak tahu buchou." Balas Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi siapapun yang melakukan ini. Dia seorang psikopat."

Sringgggg

"Jangan pedulikan hal itu…" Ucap 'Naruto' yang muncul dengan _**Hiraishin**_ karena dia sudah menandai tangan Rias dengan segel _**Hiraishin**_ yang dia miliki "Yang penting kita harus mencari Gasper dan pakaikan gelang pemberian Azazel itu agar kekuatannya stabil."

"Baiklah, anata, Naruto-san…" Balas Rias dan para peeragenya kecuali Akeno yang tidak bisa bergerak di ruangan rapat ketiga fraksi.

Mereka semua pun mencari Gasper dan mereka menemukannya di ruangan tempat Rias menyegel Gasper. Gasper dan juga Koneko yang melihat Rias pun tiba-tiba memeluknya dan berkata "Syukurlah kalian semua tidak apa-apa, Rias-sama."

"Gasper … Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa wajah kalian berdua pucat sekali seperti itu?" Tanya Rias.

"Tadi ada gerombolan penyihir yang menyelinap kesini dan berniat mengacaukan kekuatanku tapi tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang membunuh mereka dengan sangat kejam. Karena ketakutanku, kekuatanku pun menjadi liar dan menjadi tidak terkendali." Jawab Gasper.

"Kau pakai gelang ini untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu, Gasper." Ucap Rias yang sudah memberikan gelang pemberian Azazel ke Gasper.

"Terima kasih…" Balas Gasper yang sudah memakai gelang itu dan kekuatannya semakin lama semakin stabil dan mudah untuk dikendalikan.

"Tapi siapa yang melakukan itu Gasper?" Tanya Issei.

Gasper pun melihat dua orang sosok yang dia maksud tadi dan dia pun berkata "Mereka berdua sosok yang aku maksud, Rias-sama!"

Rias dan para peeragenya serta 'Naruto' pun melihat ke arah sosok yang dimaksud Gasper dan melihat sosok Toneri yang sudah mengaktifkan _**Tenseigan**_ miliknya serta Hinata yang sudah menggendong Aisha di tangannya dan itu membuat darah 'Naruto' mendidih dan dia pun berkata dengan tajam "Hinata…"

"Kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan pada putriku?" Teriak Rias yang sudah sangat geram pada sosok dua orang yang menyerang suaminya kemarin malam sampai-sampai tangannya sudah membentuk _**Power of Destruction**_ tapi dia tidak bisa menembakkan bola itu tepat ke arah mereka berdua tapi dia takut kalau serangannya itu malah akan mengenai putrinya sendiri.

"Oh… Jadi dia adalah anakmu dengan Naruto, gadis berambut merah?" Tanya Hinata, tapi Rias tidak bisa merespon apa-apa karena dia bingung memikirkan cara apa untuk menyelamatkan anaknya. Melihat itu Hinata menyeringai dan dia pun berkata "Dia sangat manis tapi sayangnya dia bukan anakku… Jadi kau bersiap saja kalau dia mati di tanganku, gadis berambut merah."

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu!" Teriak Issei, kemudian dia melihat kedua rekannya dan berkata "Ayo kita hajar dia Yuuto, Xenovia…"

Mereka bertiga pun melesat dengan cepat terlebih Yuuto dan Xenovia yang sudah memakai kekuatan bidak kuda-nya tapi Toneri pun dengan cepat memasukkan gulungan berukuran kecil ke device miliknya yang bernama _**Kote**_ dan dia pun berkata " _ **Doton**_!"

Craaacccckkk

Craaaaccckkk

Mereka bertiga pun terpaksa menghentikan langkah mereka dan terjatuh saat tanah yang dipijakinya tiba-tiba bergetar dan retak. 'Naruto' yang melihat itu pun geram dan langsung melesat ke arah Toneri. Tapi Toneri lebih cepat mengganti scroll elemen tanah miliknya dengan scroll lainnya dan kemudian muncul _**Rasengan**_ di tangannya. 'Naruto' yang melihat itu pun terkejut dan membatin 'Mustahil! Bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai _**Rasengan**_ sama seperti oyabun dan ayahnya…'

Duaaaaaaarrrr

Perut 'Naruto' pun terkena _**Rasengan**_ milik Toneri dan dia pun terpental ke keluar ruang klub Rias dan berubah menjadi asap. Hinata yang melihat itu pun melihat Rias dan berkata dengan nada mengejek "Serius… Dia memakai bunshin untuk menolong anak dan kekasihnya sendiri? Kasihan sekali kau mempunyai kekasih seperti itu hahahaha."

Di ruangan rapat ketiga fraksi, Naruto dan para pimpinan ketiga fraksi dan juga para orang-orang yang saat ini sudah kembali seperti semula karena kekuatan Gasper sudah bisa terkendali pun sedang melihat pertarungan Azazel dan juga Katarea yang semakin memanas karena tiba-tiba saja kekuatan Katarea meningkat dengan drastis dan juga Azazel sudah mengeluarkan [ **Sacred Gear** ] buatannya sendiri. Kemudian dia merasakan ingatan bunshinnya dan dia pun berkata pada para peeragenya "Minna, Hinata dan rekannya itu saat ini berada disini dan menyandra putriku. Kita harus kesana karena Rias dan para peeragenya tidak bisa melawan mereka."

"Akeno, Sara... Pegang tanganku." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan mengirimkan diriku dan kalian dengan teknik _**Hiraishin**_ milikku."

"Baik Naruto-kun." Balas Sara dan Akeno yang entah kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan Naruto pun melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

'Kenapa dengan mereka berdua? Dasar dua cewek aneh.' Batin Naruto yang langsung mengamit tangan mereka berdua dan pergi dengan _**Hiraishin**_.

Sringgggg

"Yang bisa melakukan _**Sunshin**_ , pakailah _**Sunshin**_ untuk pergi ke tempat Naruto." Ucap Obito, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang tidak bisa akan aku kirim kalian dengan _**Kamui**_."

Mereka semua pun pergi menggunakan _**Kamui**_ dan _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_ dan membuat semua yang berada di tempat itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya terdiam melihat kemampuan mereka. Kemudian mereka berdua sampai dan dia melihat semua peerage Rias sudah tumbang dan menyisakan Rias yang takut untuk menyerang mereka berdua karena takut untuk melukai putrinya dan Asia yang memang bukan tipe medis serta petarung seperti Karin dan Sakura. Kakashi pun terkejut saat melihat _**Kote**_ yang dipasang oleh Toneri dan dia pun menghentikan Naruto yang akan melesat ke arah Toneri sekarang juga.

"Kenapa kau menghalangi aku sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau lihat alat yang berada di tangan pemuda Otsutsuki itu?" Tanya balik Kakashi dan dibalas oleh gelengan oleh Naruto. Kemudian Kakashi menghela nafas dan berkata "Itu adalah _**Kote**_. Alat yang aku ceritakan pada kau dan Sasuke yang aku larang penggunaannya di _**Konoha**_ karena benda itu memungkinkan seseorang untuk melakukan jurus apapun tanpa harus mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu bahkan membuat seorang civilian bisa menggunakan jutsu seperti kita para _**Shinobi**_ dan itu membuat hidup para ninja di desa kita menjadi lebih mudah tapi juga menghapus arti pertarungan shinobi yang sebenarnya."

'Jadi begitu…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Pantas dia bisa menggunakan _**Rasengan**_ untuk melawan bunshinku tadi.'

"Oh lihat, siapa yang datang…" Ucap Hinata, kemudian dia melihat Aisha dan berkata "Coba katakana halo pada ayahmu, anak manis."

"Sudah cukup, Hinata!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lepaskan dia! Dia tidak bersalah!"

"Kau bilang dia tidak bersalah?" Tanya Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bersalah kau tahu Naruto. Dia bersalah karena dia lahir bukan sebagai anak dariku dan kau. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu… Kau mau dia selamat kan? Kau serahkan dirimu dan juga Sasuke pada Toneri dan biarkan dia membunuh kalian berdua. Lalu aku akan lepaskan anakmu itu Naruto."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan diriku mati di tangan seorang Otsutsuki sok ingin menjadi antagonis sama seperti Kaguya?" Tanya Naruto dan perkataan itu membuat Toneri kesal bukan main tapi Naruto belum selesai dan dia pun berkata "Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang salah Naruto." Ucap Hinata yang sudah mengeluarkan kunainya dan dia berniat menusukkannya ke tubuh Aisha.

"Tidak! Aisha!" Teriak Rias yang mencoba berlari ke arah putrinya.

Saat kunai itu sudah akan menembus tubuh Aisha. Naruto pun berteriak pada Shikamaru "Sekarang, Shika!"

" _ **Kagemane no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya dan Hinata tidak menghindar sama sekali dan membuatnya terjebak dalam teknik Shikamaru "Cepat selamatkan putrimu sebelum dia berhasil lolos dari teknikku, Naruto..."

"Aku mengerti." Balas Naruto yang sudah mendekat ke arah Hinata dan dia menendang Toneri yang berniat menyerangnya membuat dia terlempar jauh. Naruto pun mengambil anaknya dari tangan Hinata dan dia pun membuat _**Rasengan**_ berukuran sedang dan berkata "Ini karena kau mengancam untuk membunuh putriku, _**Rasengan**_!"

Duuuaaaaaarrrrr

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Boooooooommm

Naruto pun mencium kening bayi mungilnya dan berkata "Aku senang kau tidak kenapa-napa Aisha-chan."

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Rias yang sudah menghampiri Naruto dan dia pun berkata "A-Apa Aisha-chan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau pikir kau sudah menang, Ashura?" Tanya Toneri yang sudah mengeluarkan tiga _**Kugutsu**_ miliknya yaitu Kiba, Shino, dan juga Ino. Kemudian dia melihat ketiga _**Kugutsu**_ miliknya dan berkata "Kalian bertiga, serang!"

Naruto pun memberikan Aisha kepada Rias dan dia pun berkata "Kau bawa anak kita pergi, Rias-chan…"

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Rias yang sudah menggendong putrinya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia merasa tubuhnya terhenti dan dia pun berkata 'Sial, tubuhku dikuasai Ino.'

Naruto pun langsung mengeluarkan pedang chakranya dan langsung menyerang Rias secara membabi buta meskipun Rias bisa menghindarinya "Naruto-kun, kenapa kau menyerangku?"

"Rias menyingkirlah! Tubuh Naruto saat ini sedang dikuasai oleh gadis berambut pirang itu." Ucap Obito, kemudian dia melihat Shikamaru dan berkata "Shikamaru!"

"Aku mengerti…" Ucap Shikamaru, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Kageshibari no Jutsu**_!"

Tubuh Naruto pun terhenti karena bayangan Shikamaru. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung melemparkan 3 shuriken ke arah Ino dan berkata " _ **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!

Craaaasssshhhh

Craaaasssshhhh

Craaaasssshhhh

Jiwa Ino kembali ke tubuh aslinya dan membuat Naruto berkata kepada Shikamaru "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Sasuke. Bisa lepaskan aku sekarang , Shikamaru?"

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Shikamaru yang sudah melepaskan ikatannya pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung memasuki _**Bijuu Mode**_ miliknya dan melihat Toneri dengan tajam dan berkata "Lawan aku, Otsutsuki!"

Naruto pun melesat dengan cepat ke arah Toneri dan dia melihat Kiba akan menyerangnya dengan _**Getsuga**_ tapi Lee menendangnya dengan kuat sampai terpental " _ **Konoha Dai Senpuu**_!"

Duuuuuaaaarrrr

Shino dan Ino pun juga berniat menyerang Naruto, tapi mereka dihalangi oleh Nagato dan Yahiko serta Sakura dan Sara. Naruto pun menyerahkan mereka berdua di tangan mereka dan dia langsung melawan Toneri dan juga Hinata dalam _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ yang sudah aktif. Tapi jujur saja, melawan dua orang pengguna _**Tenseigan**_ dan juga seorang pengguna _**Kote**_ akan menjadi lumayan sulit. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto pun berhasil mendesak mereka berdua dan membuat mereka berdua terdesak.

"Menyerahlah, kalian berdua." Ucap Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan _**Bijuu Mode**_ miliknya.

"Kau pikir kami sudah kalah, Ashura? Coba pikir lagi…" Ucap Toneri yang menjatuhkan banyak gulungan kecil ke tanah dan dari gulungan itu keluar sebuah _**Kage Bunshin**_ sempurna yang jumlahnya melebihi Naruto.

Naruto pun ingin membuat ratusan _**Kage Bunshin**_ tapi bunshin-bunshin itu sudah menyerang Naruto dengan bertubi-tubi bahkan dia belum sempat mengeluarkan _**Sage Mode**_ untuk menahan serangan mereka dan membuatnya terjatuh. Naruto pun bangkit dan melihat Hinata dan Toneri yang sudah memasukkan scroll di _**Kote**_ miliknya dan mereka berdua pun berkata " _ **Hakke Kushou**_!"

Boooooooommmmm

"Naruto-kun! / Naruto-san!" Teriak Rias, Akeno, Sara dan peeragenya yang lain saat melihat Naruto terpental karena teknik gabungan teknik Toneri dan Hinata tapi dia bisa ditahan oleh Sasuke sebelum dia terlempar lebih jauh.

"Sial! Benda bernama _**Kote**_ itu merepotkan teme…" Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau meremehkan kekuatan lawanmu, dobe." Balas Sasuke.

"Kita selesaikan sekarang…" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah tidak mau basa-basi lagi dan langsung mengeluarkan _**Susanoo**_ miliknya " _ **Enton**_ : _**Yasaka Magatama**_!"

" _ **Futon**_ : _**Chou**_ - _ **Oodama Rasenshuriken**_!"

" _ **Shakuton**_ : _**Korin Shippo Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki**_!"

"Kami tidak akan kalah dari kalian berdua!" Teriak Hinata, kemudian dia melihat Toneri dan mereka pun memasuki _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ mereka "Ayo kita lakukan Toneri."

" _ **Kinrin**_ _**Tensei Baku**_!"

Boooooooommmm

Boooooooommmm

Duuuuuuaaaaarrrrr

Muncul ledakan akibat benturan teknik mereka berempat dan membuat mereka berempat terpental jauh karena dorongan teknik mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka berempat pun bangkit dan tidak disangka sosok Vali datang menghampiri Toneri dan Hinata dan dia langsung disambut oleh sindiran dari Toneri "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menghampiri kami? Apa kau mau menangkap kami? Kalau itu yang kau lakukan lebih baik kau tunggu sampai seribu tahun lebih karena kau belum bisa mengalahkan kekuatanku nak."

Vali saat ini menahan amarah karena perkataan Toneri itu, tapi dia tahan dan dia pun berkata "Bos-ku tertarik dengan alat yang berada di tanganmu itu. Dia ingin sekali bekerja sama denganmu dan kalau kau bersedia kau akan diberikan fasilitas oleh bos-ku untuk membuat benda itu lebih banyak."

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan bos Vali? Omong-omong aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan ini." Tanya Azazel yang sudah datang bersama dengan para pemimpin ketiga fraksi yang lain. Kondisi Azazel tidak begitu baik karena dia harus kehilangan tangannya saat mengalahkan Katarea meskipun dia memenangkan pertarungan itu.

"Kau bukanlah bos-ku, Azazel." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanyalah mata-mata yang bertugas untuk mencari informasi di _**Grigori**_ dan memberikan info itu ke organisasiku yang sebenarnya, _**Khaos Brigade**_."

Para pemimpin ketiga fraksi pun terkejut dengan kabar ini dan Azazel pun berkata "Jadi kau berkhianat, Vali?"

"Jangan salah paham Azazel…" Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sejak awal aku tidak pernah loyal dengan _**Grigori**_. Yang aku butuhkan semuanya ada di _**Khaos Brigade**_. Mulai dari orang-orang kuat yang bisa aku lawan dan disana aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat untuk membalas dendam pada kakekku, Rizevim."

"Kau cucu Rizevim? Berarti kau…" Ucap Sirzech tapi dia dipotong oleh Vali "Seorang Lucifer? Ya, aku memang seorang Lucifer. Seorang half-blood yang memiliki darah kaisar raja iblis, Lucifer. Namaku adalah Vali Lucifer."

"Issei Hyoudou…" Ucap Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Menyedihkan sekali, rivalku yang satu ini. Kau cuma iblis reinkarnasi yang beruntung karena kau mempunyai [ **Boosted Gear** ] di dalam tubuhmu dan membuatmu mendapat gelar _**Sekiryuutei**_. Tidak sepertiku yang merupakan _**Hakuryuukou**_ terkuat di masa ini."

Issei pun menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya karena perkataan Vali. Memang benar dia belum menjadi kuat sama sekali, dia dipecundangi oleh Kokabiel, gagal menolong putri dari _**King**_ -nya sendiri dan dia masih teringat peristiwa yang terus menghantui pikirannya yaitu peristiwa kematian Asia dan juga terlukanya Irina di tangan Freed. Vali pun belum cukup sampai disitu, dia pun melihat Issei untuk terakhir kalinya dan berkata "Jadilah kuat… Aku akan menunggumu. Dan pada saat itu tiba, kita akan melihat. Siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang dan siapa yang akan mati dan musnah? Aku yang merupakan _**Hakuryuukou**_ atau kau yang merupakan _**Sekiryuutei**_."

Vali pun pergi dengan sayap mekaniknya dan diikuti dengan Toneri dan Hinata yang memakai pagoda terbang milik Toneri. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun berkata pada Naruto "Apa kita kejar mereka dan hancurkan mereka di tempat, Naruto?"

Tapi Naruto saat ini tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke. Dia terfokus pada Issei yang terus saja terdiam dari tadi. Dia pun menghampiri Issei dan berkata "Kau kenapa, Issei?"

"Dia benar." Jawab Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku masih lemah. Dan akan selalu lemah. Walaupun aku memiliki [ **Boosted Gear** ] di tanganku… Apa aku yang cuma iblis reinkarnasi ini bisa melawan keturunan dari kaisar raja iblis seperti Vali?"

"Kau bisa…" Jawab Naruto yang menepuk pundak Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Orang yang kuat tidak langsung kuat dari awal tapi dia lemah dari awalnya, sama sepertiku. Tapi setelah sekian lama berlatih, mempunyai tekad dipakai untuk apa kekuatan kita, serta tujuan kita berjuang di dunia ini… Kau akan menjadi kuat Issei."

'Naruto-san…' Batin Issei yang kagum pada Naruto, entah kenapa dia merasa sosok yang menghiburnya ini meskipun bodoh tapi pemikiran dia juga lebih hebat dari orang dewasa pada umumnya. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Oh ya, Naruto-san… Kau bilang aku butuh latihan kan? Maukah kau menjadi guruku dan mengajarkanku untuk menjadi lebih kuat demi melindungi teman-teman dan juga rekanku?"

"Dengan senang hati, Issei." Jawab Naruto dan itu membuat semua orang yang disana tersenyum bahkan duo uchiha, Sasuke dan Itachi.

-To Be Continued-

Guest:

Mungkin chapter depan. Ane akan buat Sasu nembak Sona dan itu bakal buat Tsubaki cemburu kayaknya.

Guest:

Ane bukan gak mau update, tapi dari kemarin review yang baru enggak bisa dilihat. Kalo enggak bisa dilihat ane mau balasnya gimana? Ane kan update sekalian jawab pertanyaan reader juga, aduhhhh…

Uchiha Madara 123:

Punya kedua-duanya.

JUstice drAgoN:

Ane bikin dia memang suka sama Nagato di fic ini. Kuroka sama Vali entar.

Dicky rookie:

Memang rencana Sakura sama Yuuto, Yahiko sama yang lumayan tua-an lah kaya Rossweise gitu.

Senju-nara shira

.  
sama Seekvaira, Sai dan Lee masih uknown.  
, itu Jiraiya.

ini ToneHina masih lebih lemah dari NaruSasu tapi semakin lama mereka akan semakin kuat.  
ada tapi Naru bakal bisa make kelima elemen dasar karena dia memiliki 9 _**Bijuu**_ **.**  
, kalo Naru ikut nanti satu _**Underworld**_ bisa geger entar.

Uzumakynurroni:

Emang ane buat alasan Serafall jadi _**Maou**_ apa? Ane aja lupa.

Shirokami Khudhory:

Kadang susah juga bikin chap full action.

StiffMarco:

Alasan Hinata: Cemburu sama Rias, murka karena rasa cintanya serasa dipermainkan sama Naruto, iri karena Rias bisa memiliki Naruto tapi dia tidak makanya dia pikir kalau dia enggak bisa dapetin Naruto maka Rias atau siapapun enggak bisa. Jadi dia pengin banget Naruto mati.  
Alasan Toneri: Pengen ngebunuh Naruto sama Sasuke karena mereka reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura.

Adam Muhammad 980:

Iya.

Dragon Saga:

Disini Issei enggak akan bertarung sama Vali, tapi di chap ini dia punya tekad untuk mengalahkan Vali dan menjadi kuat demi melindungi teman-temannya.

Namikaze Nogami:

Mungkin abis chap ini.

Times New Roman 241:

Disini Naruto ngebela Issei loh, ngambil scene gimana? Lagian di anime juga mereka berdua pas ketemu di sana enggak fight tapi dihentikan sama Yuuto sama Xenovia.

Detektif dee: Ya kita lihat aja nanti. Disini Hinata udah hampir ngebunuh anaknya Naruto loh. Apa bisa Naruto nyadarin dia?

Dimas Uzumaki:

Rambut merah crimson kaya Rias, mata biru samudera kaya Naruto.

Root Wood:

Sekarang, tapi enggak bagus fightnya.

Guest:

Kata siapa klan Uzumaki bisa bangkitin _**Rinnegan**_ … Ada bukti? Dimana? Di wiki, di FP, atau di blog? _**Rinnegan**_ itu tercipta saat chakra Ashura dan _**Doujutsu**_ Indra yaitu _**Sharingan**_ bersatu, bukan karena klan Uzumaki. Kalau yang kamu maksud Nagato. Ente lebih baik buka episode atau chapter manga terdahulu. Itu udah jelas-jelas diberitahukan kalau mata Nagato itu matanya Madara bukan asli punya dia.

La Vechiasignora:

Lah, Yasaka aja sama Jiraiya? Jiraiya-nya kemanain?

M Rahman:

Hell no! Shirone itu dedeknya Naruto.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Cuma perumpamaan aja? Masa enggak tahu.

TekoTitanic:

Wajar aja sih… Naru itu kan sebenarnya kan ladies man, tapi sayang aja dia enggak peka. Janji sama Shion juga paling dia kira bohongan itu.

Baka Otouto:

Udah update sebelum Tahun Baru.

PoH:

Semakin lama semakin bertambah.

Ayub Pratama:

Memang.

Kurotsuhi Mangetsu:

Udah fix, tenang aja.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Kalo ini bisa dibilang pertarungan Naru vs Toneri bkn fight Naru vs Hina


	15. Chapter 15

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima x Sara, Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x , Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, Issei Hyoudou x Harem, Itachi Uchiha x Serafall Leviathan, Nagato Uzumaki x Konan, Yahiko x , Gaara x Reya Kusaka, Shikamaru Nara x Seekvaira Agares

Chapter 15: Khaos Brigade and New Akatsuki

Saat ini Naruto Uzumaki, salah satu mantan hero di _**Elemental Nation**_ sedang melihat ayah mertua dan kakak iparnya yaitu Lucius Gremory dan juga Sirzech Lucifer. Dia marah karena dua orang ini tiba-tiba saja dua orang ini datang bersama dengan Grayfia Lucifuge, kakak iparnya dan juga queen dari Sirzech saat dia sedang melatih Issei dan mengatakan padanya untuk berpisah dengan Rias dan putrinya untuk sementara waktu karena perbuatan Hinata dan Toneri yang hampir membunuh putrinya beberapa hari lalu.

"Tunggu dulu…" Ucap Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan marah, kemudian dia melanjutkan dan menatap dua orang di depannya ini dengan tajam "Apa maksudmu bilang aku harus berpisah dengan Rias-chan dan Aisha-chan untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak salah dengar kan, tou-sama, nii-sama?"

"Sayangnya itu benar, Naruto-kun." Jawab Lucius.

Braaaakkkk

"TAPI KENAPA!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah marah dan sebagian chakra Kurama pun bocor dan membuat dua orang itu merinding karena kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto sudah menyamai Sirzech atau melebihinya.

"Naruto, turunkan tekanan energimu itu." Ucap Sirzech dan Naruto pun menurunkan sebagian kekuatannya dan dia pun berkata "Aku tahu kau marah dengan keputusan kami ini. Tapi hal ini tidak bisa dihindari lagi… Apa kau lupa ada mantan temanmu yang dendam padamu dan hampir membunuh keponakanku?"

"Tapi kenapa harus menjauhkanku dengan mereka? Aku bisa melindungi mereka, SIALAN!" Balas Naruto.

"Kalau kau ingin bisa menemui mereka lagi… Urus dulu urusanmu dengan mereka dulu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Lucius.

Naruto pun terdiam dan Sirzech pun melanjutkan "Kau melawan mereka setelah kau berhasil membunuh Kokabiel kan? Kenapa kau tidak membunuh mereka berdua saat itu, Naruto?"

"A-Aku…" Balas Naruto yang menutup matanya dan dia pun berkata "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Karena salah satu dari mereka adalah temanku." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia adalah teman pertamaku di _**Konoha**_ selain Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Dia adalah orang pertama yang mengakuiku sebagai seorang manusia bukan bocah _**Kyuubi**_ atau anak buangan. Aku memang tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya… Tapi dia menolongku saat aku melawan Pain walaupun dia tahu itu akan membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya, dia memberiku support untuk melanjutkan perang saat aku depresi karena kematian salah satu rekanku. KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMBIARKAN SALAH SATU SAHABATKU BERJALAN DI JALAN KEGELAPAN SAMA SEPERTI SASUKE DULU! Kalau kau pikir aku akan membiarkan salah satu temanku bernasib sama seperti Sasuke… Kau salah Sirzech!"

"Naruto… Kau harus buka matamu itu. Gadis itu tidak bisa disadarkan lagi! Dia bukan hanya ingin membunuh Rias saja tapi putrimu juga! Putrimu itu hanyalah seorang bayi yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan juga gadis itu tidak seperti Sasuke saat aku mendengar background tentang Sasuke dari Kakashi. Dia itu memang pernah berkhianat… Tapi apa dia pernah mencoba menghancurkan dimensinya sendiri dan orang-orang di dalamnya?" Tanya Sirzech yang sudah bertatapan mata dengan Naruto.

Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar akan hal itu… Kemudian Sirzech pun melihat Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya dan berkata "Aku minta maaf Naruto… Tapi aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan adik dan juga keponakanku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Ayo kita pergi tou-sama dan kau Grayfia… Bawa Rias-chan dan Aisha-chan ke _**Underworld**_ nanti."

Lucius dan Grayfia pun menggangguk dan mereka menghilang dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir klan Gremory. Kakashi pun datang dan melihat murid sekaligus putra satu-satunya dari senseinya itu kelihatan sangat sedih dan dia pun menghampirinya dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

"Kenapa hidupku tidak pernah tenang, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada pelan tapi Kakashi masih bisa mendengarkannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang aku inginkan dari dulu setelah aku kembali dari _**Training Trip**_ disini hanyalah aku bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke _**Konoha**_ dan kami bisa berteman lagi serta mempunyai kehidupan bahagia dengan Rias-chan setelah aku kembali lagi kesini. Tapi yang aku dapatkan malah kekacauan… _**Konoha**_ diserang oleh Pain, aku tiba-tiba saja dianggap sebagai _**Child of Prophecy**_ oleh _**Oogama Sennin**_ dan lalu terpaksa ikut serta dalam perang besar antara 5 desa besar dengan _**Akatsuki**_. Aku pikir setelah semua itu, _**Rikudou Sennin**_ akan memberikanku kebahagian karena dedikasiku… Tapi sekarang aku terpaksa harus dipisahkan dari Rias-chan dan putriku. Hidup ini tidak adil sensei…"

"Hidup itu memang tidak pernah adil Naruto…" Ucap Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yakin kau pasti kuat menjalani semua ini Naruto. Perang dimensi kita sudah membuatmu mentalmu sekuat fisikmu, aku yakin."

Setelah itu Kakashi dan Naruto pun mengumpulkan Rias dan para peeragenya serta peerage dari Naruto kecuali Konan, Obito, Nagato, Yahiko, dan Itachi serta dia memberitahukan semua yang dikatakan oleh Sirzech pada mereka semua. Rias yang mendengar itu pun murka saat pada kakaknya dan Gasper yang sudah mulai menyukai Naruto dan menganggapnya sebagai saudara pun bertanya dengan nada lirih.

"Jadi kau akan pergi dari sini, Naruto-san?" Tanya Gasper.

"Sayangnya iya." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Issei dan dia pun berkata "Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu, Issei?"

"Jadi kami semua akan tinggal di _**Underworld**_ mulai dari sekarang?" Tanya Issei.

"Tidak. Kalian masih bisa tinggal disini dan hanya Rias yang tinggal di _**Underworld**_. Dia masih bersekolah disini seperti kalian tapi setelah kalian selesai sekolah, dia harus kembali ke _**Underworld**_." Jawab Naruto.

Rias pun menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan sedih dan dia pun berkata "Jadi kau akan tinggal dimana, Naruto-kun?"

"Mungkin kami akan pindah ke _**Kyoto**_. Mengingat ada orang yang kami kenal disana." Jawab Naruto yang mengingat Yasaka dan juga Kunou.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu dan teman-temanmu, Naruto-niichan?" Tanya Koneko yang saat ini sudah meneteskan air mata karena harus berpisah dengan orang yang sudah dianggap kakaknya lagi.

"Mungkin kami tidak akan sekolah lagi. Mengingat beberapa dari kami payah dalam pelajaran disini karena pelajaran di sini sangat berbeda daripada akademi ninja." Jawab Naruto yang mengusap-ngusap rambutnya.

"Hanya kau serta Lee dan Shikamaru, Naruto. / Naruto-kun." Bantah Gaara, Sasuke, Karin, Sakura, Sai dan Sara. Shikamaru sebenarnya pintar dan mengerti tentang pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah itu tapi kemalasannya seperti biasa menutupi kepintarannya.

'Kejamnya….' Batin Naruto yang cemberut pada sahabatnya serta queennya itu. Itu membuat semua orang disana tersenyum tapi tetap saja itu belum cukup untuk menutupi kesedihan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-san. Kalau saja aku lebih kuat dan bisa melawan dua orang itu…" Ucap Issei yang mengepalkan tangannya karena kekalahannya melawan Toneri dan Hinata harus membuat Naruto berpisah dari anak dan istrinya.

"Jangan minta maaf…" Potong Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau serta Yuuto, Xenovia dan yang lain sudah berusaha keras. Aku juga tidak bisa berharap banyak pada kalian mengingat dua orang itu berbahaya. Pertama dua orang itu bisa menggunakan _**Gudoudama**_ yang dikenal di duniaku bisa membunuh apa saja yang disentuhnya serta perempuan itu Hinata sangat ahli untuk mematikan syaraf lawan… Bahkan dengan bantuan matanya, dia bisa menentukan titik fatal yang bisa dia matikan agar musuhnya itu melemah atau mati. Aku minta maaf karena telah membawa masalahku pada kalian terutama pada kau dan putri kita, Rias-chan."

Kemudian Konan dan sisa peerage Naruto yang lain pun datang dan membawa tas yang berisi pakaian mereka dan Obito pun berkata "Ayo kita pergi Naruto… Aku sudah menyiapkan barang-barang kita."

"Ah terima kasih Obito." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Rias dan berkata "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Rias-chan. Jaga dirimu dan putri kita baik-baik."

Cup

Naruto dan Rias pun berciuman sebentar dan itu membuat Akeno dan Sara cemburu. Lalu Naruto pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan akan berjalan keluar dari ruang klub Rias bersama para peeragenya tapi dia dihentikan oleh Rias "Tunggu dulu, Naruto-kun."

"Ada apa Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini…" Jawab Rias yang memberikan sebuah ponsel pada Naruto dan dia pun melanjutkan "Setelah sampai disana hubungi aku dan beri kabarmu setiap hari ya. Dan kau Sara-san, tolong jaga suamiku agar dia tidak membuat masalah diluar."

"Tanpa kau bilang aku juga akan melakukannya Gremory. Kau lupa kalau aku ini queen-nya." Balas Sara yang menatap Rias dengan tatapan kesal.

Naruto pun tetap memandang ponsel yang diberikan Rias dan dia pun berkata "Rias-chan… Aku bisa bertanya sesuatu padamu kan?"

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Bagaimana caranya memakai benda ini ya?" Balas Naruto dan itu membuat semua orang dari peerage Rias sweatdrop dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

- _ **Khaos Brigade Headquarter**_ -

Di markas _**Khaos Brigade**_ … Vali yang datang bersama Bikou dan juga Hinata serta Toneri pun disambut oleh beberapa member _**Khaos Brigade**_. Kemudian muncul gadis cantik bertubuh kecil dan berambut hitam yang mendatangi mereka dan memperhatikan Hinata dan Toneri dengan seksama.

"Vali… Apa dua orang yang kau bawa ini adalah dua orang yang kumaksud waktu itu?" Tanya gadis ini.

"Benar sekali, Ophis-sama." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka berdua adalah Toneri Otsutsuki dan Hinata Hyuga. Mereka manusia tapi kekuatannya tidak bisa kita anggap remeh."

"Mereka tidak terlihat kuat." Celoteh salah satu iblis yang juga ikut menyambut Hinata dan Toneri.

Hinata pun hanya memilih diam karena setelah dia menjadi seorang avenger, dia menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sedangkan Toneri yang sudah mengaktifkan _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ miliknya pun menatap mata iblis itu dengan tajam dan dia pun berkata "Kau ingin mencoba kekuatanku, makhluk aneh?"

Iblis itu pun mencoba menyerang Toneri dengan _**Demonic Power**_ -nya karena tersinggung atas sindiran Toneri, tapi gadis bernama Ophis itu menghentikannya dan dia pun berkata "Hentikan itu kalian berdua… Atau aku akan membunuh kalian berdua."

"Seperti kau bisa membunuhku saja, gadis loli." Gumam Toneri dan membuat Ophis menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau bilang apa Toneri-san?" Tanya Ophis yang geram karena dia mendengar gumaman dari Toneri.

"Tidak ada. Ayo kita pergi Hinata."

"Hn."

- _ **Kyoto**_ -

Saat ini Naruto dan para peeragenya pun sudah sampai di daerah kekuasaan Yasaka yang merupakan rumah dari berbagai _**Youkai**_. Saat Naruto melintas lebih jauh, Naruto pun terhenti karena dihadang oleh seorang _**Tengu Youkai**_ yang sedang berjaga. Dan Naruto pun ingat kalau _**Youkai Tengu**_ itu juga orang yang menghadangnya saat dia berkunjung ke _**Kyoto**_ bersama dengan Jiraiya satu tahun lalu.

"Berhenti!" Teriak _**Tengu Youkai**_ itu yang sudah menghalangi Naruto dan teman-temannya untuk melintas lebih jauh.

'Sosoknya mengigatkanku pada _**Susanoo**_ …' Batin mereka berempat setelah melihat sosok _**Tengu Youkai**_ itu dengan seksama.

"Kau melupakan aku?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Padahal kita baru berpisah satu tahun yang lalu Karasu. Ingatanmu itu memang payah ya."

"Apa itu kau, Naruto-san?" Tanya balik _**Youkai**_ bernama Karasu dengan nada terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau bocah yang mencoba melintas ke _**Kyoto**_ saat ini ternyata adalah bocah yang dulu datang ke _**Kyoto**_ bersama dengan gurunya satu tahun lalu.

"Tentu saja ini aku. Memangnya kenapa?" Balas Naruto.

"Tidak…" Jawab Karasu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja aku merasakan kau memiliki aura seperti para iblis di luar sana padahal kau bukanlah iblis tapi manusia."

"Aku iblis sekarang, Karasu." Ucap Naruto dan itu membuat Karasu terkejut, tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi cukup basa-basinya. Apa Yasaka-san ada di rumahnya saat ini?"

"Ya, dia ada." Jawab Karasu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bisa menemuinya, aku yakin Kunou-chan akan senang sekali. Tapi meskipun aku dan mungkin para _**Youkai**_ lain respect padamu dan gurumu. Bukan berarti aku akan membiarkan teman-temanmu berbuat ulah disini karena aku tahu mereka semua juga seorang iblis sepertimu, Naruto-san."

"Ya… Mereka semua adalah anggota peerageku." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku yakinkan padamu bahwa mereka tidak akan membuat masalah. Aku yang menjamin itu."

Karasu pun menggangguk karena dia percaya pada Naruto dan dia pun mengantar mereka semua ke depan kediaman Yasaka yang rumahnya menurut Naruto tidak ada banyak perubahan. Dia jadi tidak sabar untuk menemui Kunou yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kemudian keluar suara wanita yang sangat lembut yang berasal dari dalam yang Naruto sudah kenal itu suara siapa "Siapa?"

"Ini saya Karasu, Yasaka-sama." Jawab Karasu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu…"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Yasaka dan dia pun membuka pintunya dan menatap Karasu dengan intens "Ada apa Karasu dan siapa tamu yang kau maksud itu?"

"Itu adalah aku, Yasaka-san." Ucap Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Yo!"

"Naruto-kun! Itu benar-benar kau." Ucap Yasaka yang sudah memeluk seorang pemuda atau pria yang dia anggap putranya sendiri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bertambah tinggi dan menjadi setampan ayahmu, Naruto-kun. Pasti dia dan Kunou-chan akan senang saat bertemu denganmu Naruto-kun."

"Terima kasih Yasaka-san." Balas Naruto yang sudah melepaskan pelukan Yasaka dan dia pun mengabaikan glare dari Sara untuknya karena orang yang memeluknya itu sudah dia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Mana mungkin dia menyukai orang yang sudah dia anggap ibunya sendiri.

"Siapa yang datang Yasaka?" Tanya seseorang berambut putih panjang dan memiliki sebuah coretan di kedua pipinya. Dia pun terkejut saat melihat Naruto, tapi dia abaikan dan dia pun berkata "Selamat datang Naruto. Kau sudah bertambah tinggi sekarang ya?"

"E-Ero-sennin…" Ucap Naruto terbata-bata saat melihat gurunya yang seharusnya sudah mati saat ini sedang berada di hadapannya dan dia terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun dia saat ini sedang menggunakan kursi roda. Kakashi, Nagato, Konan, dan juga Yahiko pun juga terkejut dan berkata "Jiraiya-sensei! / Jiraiya-sama!"

Setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Jiraiya… Jiraiya dan Yasaka pun mengundang mereka untuk makan bersama. Kunou yang juga sudah kembali setelah berjalan-jalan dengan pengasuhnya pun senang karena dia bisa bertemu sosok kakaknya lagi sedangkan _**Trio Ame**_ sudah dimaafkan oleh Jiraiya dan membuat mereka tersenyum. Selama mereka semua makan… Naruto pun tidak bisa berhenti untuk melihat Jiraiya dengan tajam dan itu pun membuat Jiraiya risih.

"Berhentilah melihatku seperti itu, gaki." Ucap Jiraiya yang sudah menghentikan acara makannya.

"Kau keterlaluan ero-sennin." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau masih hidup tapi kenapa kau tidak kembali ke _**Konoha**_? Apa kau tahu aku hampir menjadi pembalas dendam seperti Sasuke karena aku sangat dendam pada _**Pain**_ karena kau?"

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya kan?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya ero-sennin!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah mengganggapmu sebagai ayahku sendiri. Aku kau tahu seberapa sedihnya aku saat aku mendengar kau tewas saat melawan _**Pain**_? Aku pikir… Kita berdua bisa kembali kesini berdua dan saat aku menikahi Rias kau akan menjadi waliku sebagai pengganti ayahku dan kita akan menjadi keluarga. Tapi impian itu hancur karena kabar itu… Aku sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, Hiruzen-jiji dan lalu kau. Aku bahkan sampai membenci Tsunade-baachan karena kabar kematianmu itu karena dialah yang memberi izin padamu untuk menyusup ke _**Amegakure**_. Apa kau tahu kematianmu itu lebih membuatku hancur dibandingkan saat kematian Neji dan perginya Sasuke ke _**Konoha**_? Itu karena aku sudah mengganggapmu sebagai keluargaku, ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya pun merasa bersalah pada Naruto karena derita yang dia berikan pada anak didiknya itu dan dia pun berkata "Aku minta maaf, Naruto… Jujur aku juga ingin melihatmu menjadi _**Hokage**_ yang terkuat daripada semua _**Hokage**_ terdahulu, melihatmu menikah dan mempunyai anak tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku bahkan saat itu berpikir aku akan mati karena banyak besi hitam yang menusuk tubuhku dan mengacaukan aliran chakraku dan mati tenggelam di dasar lautan _**Amegakure**_ … Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Saat aku bangun, aku ternyata terkirim ke sini dan Yasaka mengobatiku sampai aku sembuh. Aku masih bisa menggunakan chakra seperti dulu tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan seperti dulu. Aku ingin berkunjung kesana tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk kesana karena portal yang menghubungkan dua dunia itu pasti belum akan terbuka karena waktu itu baru satu tahun kurang semenjak kedatangan kita kesini serta aku sudah lelah mengejar-ngejar cinta yang tidak akan terbalaskan. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Naruto."

Naruto pun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Aku maafkan kau, ero-sennin."

"Berhentilah memanggilku itu." Ucap Jiraiya dengan nada kesal tapi ada senyum tipis yang muncul di wajahnya karena dia sudah dimaafkan oleh Naruto "Ada Kunou-chan disini…"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Dia sekarang sudah menjadi ayahku nii-chan karena beberapa bulan lalu dia sudah menikah dengan kaa-chan." Jawab Kunou dengan nada sedikit kesal karena dia mungkin masih belum terima ibunya menikah dengan orang mesum.

"A-APAA!" Teriak Naruto dan para temannya karena tidak percaya orang yang mesum seperti Jiraiya bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik Yasaka.

'Lucky bastard…'

'Kau memang masternya, Jiraiya-sama.'

'Sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak berguru pada sensei.'

"Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Jiraiya, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan dia pun berkata "Memangnya ceritaku ini sulit dipercaya apa?"

"Sangat." Jawab Naruto, Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan.

"Kalian itu muridku kan? Bela aku sedikit apa." Ucap Jiraiya dengan nada kesal pada keempat muridnya itu tapi dibalas oleh keempat orang itu dengan cengiran. Kemudian Jiraiya pun sudah memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang sudah mulai serius dan dia pun berkata "Ok… Aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Aku tahu Naruto kesini karena Rias tapi kenapa kalian semua bisa berada disini dan tidak ada di _**Elemental Nation**_?"

"Tempat itu sudah hancur, Jiraiya-sama." Jawab Gaara.

Saat mendengar itu Jiraiya pun sedikit terkejut dan dia pun berkata pada Gaara "Hancur bagaimana, Gaara-san?"

" _ **Elemental Nation**_ dihancurkan oleh seseorang bernama Toneri Otsutsuki yang sepertinya mempunyai hubungan dengan _**Rikudou Sennin**_ karena memiliki klan yang sama dengannya yang mentargetkan Naruto dan Sasuke serta Hinata Hyuga yang berkhianat karena dia benci pada Naruto yang tidak membalas perasaannya. Aku yang saat itu di _**Konohagakure**_ dan Lee yang membantu _**Rokudaime Hokage**_ yang berhasil dikalahkan oleh Toneri, Sakura, Sai, Karin, serta Shikamaru adalah orang-orang yang selamat dari kiamat di dunia itu Jiraiya-sama. Bahkan menurut Sakura, dia mendengar sendiri kalau Hinata membunuh adiknya dan mengambil mata _**Byakugan**_ miliknya untuk menambah kekuatannya"

Mendengar itu Jiraiya pun semakin terkejut dan dia pun melanjutkan "Aku tidak menyangka putri Hiashi itu akan melakukan itu."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka dibalik wajahnya yang terlihat innocent dan baik itu mengandung monster yang sangat berbahaya yang keluar saat Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar desa bersama dengan Sasuke dan pergi ke sini." Tambah Sakura.

"Apa mereka sudah mati?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Sayangnya belum. Dia pergi beberapa sebelum kami dikirim kesini oleh _**Rikudou Sennin**_ dan _**Elemental Nation**_ benar-benar hancur." Jawab Shikamaru, kemudian dia melihat Yasaka dan dia pun berkata "Oh ya, Yasaka-san. Apa kau tahu tentang _**Khaos Brigade**_? Aku dengar organisasi itu merekrut Toneri dan Hinata karena _**Tenseigan**_ mereka dan juga device buatan Toneri yang bernama _**Kote**_."

Sebelum Yasaka menjawab, Jiraiya pun memotongnya dan bertanya "Apa itu _**Kote**_?"

" _ **Kote**_ itu adalah penemuan baru dari seorang ilmuwan di _**Konoha**_. Device itu bisa membuat seorang _**Shinobi**_ atau civilian bisa menggunakan teknik apapun asal sang pengguna memiliki scrollnya. Contohnya Naruto bisa memakai _**Chidori**_ atau Sasuke serta Gaara bisa memakai teknik _**Kagemane**_ milik Shikamaru." Jawab Kakashi yang mewakili Shikamaru.

"Terdengar mengerikan." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Sangat." Balas Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bayangkan saja… Jika device itu dipunyai oleh civilian maka jika ada yang menggunakannya untuk kejahatan pasti yang disalahkan adalah kita para _**Shinobi**_ dan para _**Shinobi**_ akan mulai bergantung pada alat itu dan melupakan kekuatannya sendiri. Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Makanya itu aku menaruhnya ke dalam penjara… Tapi sepertinya Toneri mendapatkan resep untuk membuat device itu sebelum _**Elemental Nation**_ hancur."

"Apa kalian semua masih ingin tahu tentang _**Khaos Brigade**_?" Tanya Yasaka.

"Yup."

" _ **Khaos Brigade**_ adalah dark organization yang dipimpin oleh seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan naga yang sangat kuat. Anggota mereka lumayan banyak dan mereka membaginya menjadi beberapa kelompok. Seperti _**Old Maou Faction**_ yang berencana untuk menghabisi semua _**Yondai Maou**_ dan mengambil jabatan mereka karena mereka percaya kalau mereka lah yang lebih berhak akan jabatan itu sebab mereka adalah keturunan langsung _**Yondai Maou**_ yang lama. Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus dan Beelzebub." Ucap Yasaka.

"Seperti Katarea Leviathan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya." Jawab Yasaka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau kenal dengan dia?"

"Sebenarnya dia mengacau ke rapat antara 3 fraksi dan mencoba membunuh seseorang bernama Serafall Leviathan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi sepertinya dia mati oleh Azazel saat dia bertarung melawannya."

"Yang kedua adalah _**Hero Faction**_ yang dipenuhi dengan manusia berkekuatan luar biasa yang benci pada makhluk supernatural. Misi mereka untuk melindungi umat manusia…" Ucap Yasaka.

"Well, itu tujuan yang bagus." Potong Karin.

"Tapi dengan cara membunuh para makhluk supernatural tanpa terkecuali. Dan organisasi bebas yang aku belum tahu pasti siapa saja anggotanya." Lanjut Yasaka.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi." Balas Karin.

"Kalau itu benar-benar tujuan sebenarnya dari _**Hero Faction**_ … " Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melihat semua temannya dan berkata "Maka kita juga akan menjadi incaran mereka, minna."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Jiraiya, tapi kemudian Yasaka shock saat menyadari persamaan aura Naruto dan semua anggota peeragenya dan dia pun berkata "Apa kalian semua itu adalah iblis?"

"Ya." Jawab Naruto. Itu pun membuat Jiraiya, Yasaka dan Kunou shock dan kemudian dia pun melanjutkan "Aku menjadi iblis karena orang yang aku cintai, Rias Gremory juga merupakan iblis."

"Kau kekasih dari Rias Gremory?" Tanya Yasaka.

"Sebenarnya dia itu istriku karena aku dipaksa menikahinya setelah aku berhasil mengalahkan mantan tunangannya." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kakaknya yang bernama Sirzech adalah partner bisnis kami disini." Jawab Yasaka dan Jiraiya.

"Naruto…" Panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Obito?" Tanya Naruto

"Saatnya kita membangkitkan _**Akatsuki**_ dari kuburnya." Jawab Obito.

"Kau ingin aku membangkitkan kembali _**Akatsuki**_ dan para membernya yang lain seperti Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Kisame?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan begitu bodoh." Jawab Obito, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku… Kau dan kita semua sebagai peeragemu akan membangkitkan _**Akatsuki**_ dan memulai semuanya dari nol untuk melawan _**Khaos Brigade**_. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan _**Khaos Brigade**_ atau _**Hero Faction**_ mengincar kita lagipula dark organization vs former dark organization tidak terlalu buruk kan?"

"Itu benar." Jawab Yahiko, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita bisa membuat _**Akatsuki**_ yang baru. Maksudku, kalau _**Akatsuki**_ versiku bisa dibuat menjadi jahat dengan berbagai sentuhan… Kenapa kita tidak membuat kembali _**Akatsuki**_ dengan tujuan semula sebelum tujuan _**Akatsuki**_ melenceng karena kematianku?"

"Well, itu bisa diterima." Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke, kemudian Naruto pun melanjutkan "Tapi ketuanya siapa? Kau mau Obito?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menjadi ketua _**Akatsuki**_ lagi." Jawab Obito.

"Nagato…"

"Karena Yahiko sudah ada jadi aku menolak." Balas Nagato, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Maaf…"

"Yahiko…"

"Aku sudah memberikan jabatanku ke Nagato…" Balas Yahiko, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau dia tidak mau. Aku juga tidak."

Naruto yang mendengar ketiga leader _**Akatsuki**_ itu menolak jabatan itu pun frustasi dan mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri "Argggghhhh! Kalau kalian pada tidak mau… Yang jadi ketuanya siapa?"

"Tentu saja kau, Naruto." Jawab Kakashi.

Naruto pun terkejut dan dia pun berkata pada gurunya itu "Ke-Kenapa aku sensei? Kenapa bukan kau, Gaara atau Sasuke saja? Atau Shikamaru yang kepintarannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi?"

"Karena kau itu kuat." Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku kalah darimu ingat?"

"Sudah aku bilang kalau pertarungan di _**Valley of the End**_ itu seri, teme." Balas Naruto.

"Karena kau adalah penerusku sebagai pimpinan di _**Konoha**_ _,_ Naruto." Jawab Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena _**Konoha**_ sudah tiada maka _**Akatsuki**_ adalah tempat yang cocok untuk menguji kepemimpinanmu, Naruto."

"Sudah kau terima saja Naruto. Aku ini sudah lelah menjadi pemimpin dan juga jangan pilih Shikamaru karena kau tau kemalasannya itu sudah akut." Jawab Gaara.

"Baik…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah pasrah, dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita semua akan membuat organisasi baru bernama _**New Akatsuki**_ yang akan kupimpin bersama dengan Sasuke sebagai wakilku. Apa ada yang keberatan?"

Sasuke pun ingin mengatakan keberatan tapi mayoritas dari teman-temannya tidak ada yang keberatan dengan keputusan Naruto dan itu membuatnya mendeathglare Naruto yang sudah cengar-cengir seperti orang gila dan dia pun membatin 'Sialan kau Naruto!'

-To Be Continued-

AN: The World Arcana is BACK! Ane baru sadar kalau fic The Two Overlord ane lebih banyak diminati daripada fic Ultimate Team Arc 2 punya ane karena fic The Two Overlord Chapter 6 ane mendapatkan 32 review dan fic Ultimate Team Arc 2 ane baru mendapatkan 7 review saja. Tapi enough with that! BTW, ane membuat Naruto and the gank membangun _**Akatsuki**_ dari nol dan bermarkas di _**Kyoto**_ untuk melawan _**Khaos Brigade**_ dan Naruto bertemu dengan guru serta father figure-nya. Kejutan kan… Jiraiya x Yasaka-nya. Ane juga terkejut. BTW, anggota tim _**New Akatsuki**_ lebih baik cukup dengan Naruto dan para peeragenya aja atau ditambah? Dan apakah tim _**DxD**_ juga akan dibuat seperti di canon?

The Great of Madara-sama:

Ini udah lanjut.

Fifi:

Enggak bisa… Mereka bertiga memang jadi pair Naruto tapi bertahap. Hal yang sama juga terjadi sama Sasuke dan juga Sona serta Tsubaki.

Nexad Party:

Kalo PM belum tentu ada yang buka. Lagian ane juga jarang buka PM karena gak pernah dapet inbox.

Exodia:

Kalau gitu kenapa bukan anda yang buat fic seperti saya daripada anda mengeluh kaya gitu. Ente pikir author itu di duta gak ada kerjaannya dan harus ngelayanin permintaan reader yang minta update cepet mulu. Author itu bukan waiter/waitress atau babu yang bisa kalian semua suruh update cepet. Kalau bisa update cepet ya kita update juga kok. Emangnya ente bantuin ane di duta sampai-sampai anda maksa banget kaya gitu? Pikir dan renungkan wahai reader…

Guest:

Karena sudah dari sananya ane buat begitu bro wkwkwkwk.

Onii-Chan:

Pasti ada…

Guest:

Kenapa sih Navers sekarang itu suka mikir yang aneh-aneh… Madara sama Naruto itu beda vroh. Madara itu dari awal udah punya _**Sharingan**_ sendiri malah udah sampe _**Eternal Mangekyou**_ lagi, jadi dia cuma butuh sel Hashirama yang merupakan reinkarnasi Ashura jadi pantes kalau dia punya _**Rinnegan**_. Kalau Naruto punya _**Sharingan**_ dari siapa? Dari Obito… Enggak bakal bisa karena Obito bukan reinkarnasi Indra. Kalau dapet itu pun harus punya Madara atau Sasuke. Masalahnya… Apa mereka akan memberikan mata itu pada Naruto? Ane rasa tidak karena Madara dan Sasuke itu bergantung pada matanya kalau matanya dikasih Naruto mereka bertarung pakai apa? Pake _**Gunbai**_ dan _**Kusanagi**_ … Itu belum cukup.

Zmaky Rz754:

Ada… Tapi masih lama. Dan ane gak bakal buat NaruHina dekat walaupun yang minta saudara ane sendiri. Got that?

Fajar Meutuah960:

Seriously -_- Itu alasan paling mainstream yang ane dengar dari penyuka NaruHina. So, NO!

Rozinamikaze:

Ane sih kasian juga. Tapi kali-kali ane kasih pelajaran aja buat NHL disana yang suka ngajak war NSL atau SSL cuma gara-gara oppai Sakura kecil. So what? Memang oppai Sakura kecil tapi siapa gadis yang disukai Naruto pertama kali apa dua gadis ber-oppai besar kaya Ino sama Hinata? Sakura kan. Kesel aja NHL kok mikir Naruto suka sama Hinata gara2 oppainya. Kayaknya mereka enggak pernah nonton Naruto vs Pain atau Naruto: The Last. It's sad really. Apalagi ada yang bilang Sakura lemah dan suka ngumpet di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke… Apa mereka gak liat aksi Sakura pas lawan Kaguya.

Wise Nothingness:

Ophis bukan sama Naru tapi ane udah bikin sendiri siapa pairnya. Ravel statusnya cuma kaya Koneko dan Kunou, little sister figure. Pair boleh juga tuh Gaara/Reya Kusaka sama Rock Lee/Tsubasa Yura.

Ryan69:

Ya ampun bro… Dikira teknik itu lama kelamaan gak bakal bertambah kuat. Teknik Ino-Shika-Chou yang ngelawan buronan gendut yang akhirnya kalah sama Tsunade aja enggak mempan tapi pas udah di Shippuden mereka bisa nahan Kin atau Gin sebelum dia dimasukkin ke _**Kohaku no Johei**_. Padahal mereka juga punya chakra Kurama kan? Atau _**Rasenshuriken**_ yang dulu gak bisa dilempar dan membuatnya jadi teknik berbahaya untuk penggunanya tapi kemudian bisa dilempar sama Naruto. Jurus itu selalu berimprovisasi, enggak mentok di tengah jalan. Itu memang typo.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Kalo kena tusuk bisa mati bro. Kan masih bayi, tubuhnya fragile.

Dracule Bathory:

Mungkin.

Riki Ryugasaki:

Kan Toneri sebelum _**Elemental Nation**_ pergi ke _**Konoha**_. Masa sih dia enggak dapet banyak scroll jutsu buat device milliknya.

TekoTitanic:

Kalau itu… Akan ane lakukan sebisa ane dengan bantuan teman-teman ane.

Alfa Uzukaze:

Tentu saja bisa… Makanya itu bisa berbahaya. Apalagi ada teknik Shika yang bisa ngendaliin bayangan atau teknik _**Edo Tensei**_ atau teknik berbahaya lainnya.

Senju-nara Shira:

Ini udah rilis

Enggak. Dia baru tahu di chapter ini.

No hardcore spoiler

Belum diketahui.

Udah rilis kan?

Masih lama -_-

The Silent Reader:

Sorry… Harusnya _**Shakuton**_ saja. Dan btw, Sasuke enggak cuma make jurus itu dengan _**Enton**_ : _**Susanoo Kagutsuchi**_ saja lho tapi _**Enton**_ : _**Kagutsuchi**_ juga bisa

Guest:

Tsubaki juga.

AshuraIndra64:

Nanti kali pas final chapter tapi itu masih sangat lama.

StiffMarco:

Hinata: Membalas dendam sama Naruto dan Rias

Toneri: Membalas dendam pada keturunan Hagoromo yaitu reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra karena Madara atau Zetsu yang mencuri _**Gedo Mazou**_ di bulan.

Momoka:

This again? Ente baca fic dark Naruto gih terus ente pikir… Naruto aja bisa dibuat jahat kenapa Hinata kagak. Ane yakin banyak orang diluar sana yang kaya gitu meskipun balas dendamnya enggak kaya di fic ini.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Memang bisa dan gak butuh pengorbanan.

UzuNami Tara217:

Ya. Ada saatnya…


	16. Chapter 16

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Harem(Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sara) Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x Yuuto Kiba, Kakashi Hatake x Yugao Uzuki(Past), Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, Issei Hyoudou x Harem(Irina Shidou, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Koneko Toujou), Itachi Uchiha x Izumi Uchiha(Past), Itachi Uchiha x Serafall Leviathan, Nagato Uzumaki x Konan, Yahiko x Konan(Past), Yahiko x , Karin x Suigetsu(Past), Karin x , Sabaku no Gaara x Reya Kusaka, Shikamaru Nara x Sabaku no Temari(Past), Shikamaru Nara x Seekvaira Agares, Sai x Ino Yamanaka(Past), Sai x , Yamato x , Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara(Past), Obito Uchiha x , Rock Lee x Tsubasa Yura

Chapter 16: Memoirs of the Forgotten Past

- _ **Kyoto**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Sehari setelah _**New Akatsuki**_ terbentuk, Naruto dan Sasuke mendapatkan jubah untuk organisasi mereka yang tidak ada bedanya dengan jubah _**Akatsuki**_ yang lama. Naruto saat ini ingin berkunjung ke _**Kuoh Academy**_ dan mengawasi Rias karena cemas kalau Hinata akan menyerangnya saat dia tidak ada. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi cemas dari Naruto pun menghampirinya.

"Hei dobe…" Panggil Sasuke dan Naruto pun menoleh padanya. Sasuke kemudian mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan dia pun berkata "Kau terlihat cemas dobe. Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku khawatir pada Rias-chan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana kalau Rias-chan diserang Hinata dan aku tidak ada disana? Aku ingin pergi ke _**Kuoh**_ dan mengawasinya."

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut." Ucap Sasuke kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga ingin kesana dan bertemu dengan Sona. Kemarin aku lupa untuk memberitahukannya padanya bahwa kita akan pindah ke _**Kyoto**_ …"

"Seriously…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita pindah dari kemarin tapi kau baru mau memberitahukannya pada pacarmu teme?"

"Urusai usuratonkachi…" Balas Sasuke yang kesal dan wajahnya memerah karena perkataan Naruto.

"Woh!" Teriak Yahiko yang sedang membaca sebuah buku dan kemudian seringai mesum muncul di bibirnya dan dia berkata pada Jiraiya "Ini buku yang sangat hebat, sensei."

Jiraiya pun hanya tersenyum mesum saat mendengar itu dan Naruto yang melihat itu mengabaikannya dan membatin 'Hmft, paling itu cuma edisi _**Icha**_ - _ **Icha**_ yang baru dibuat oleh ero-sennin. Sudah menikah tapi sifat mesumnya itu tetap saja tidak hilang, hadeh…"

"Karakter di bukumu ini yang bernama Ria dan Naru juga sangat liar sensei." Ucap Yahiko dan saat mendengar itu semua orang terutama Naruto memucat seolah mereka tahu siapa yang dimaksud dalam cerita itu.

'Ria dan Naru… Ja-Jangan bilang kalau…' Batin Naruto dan kemudian dia mengambil buku yang sedang dibaca Yahiko dan kemudian dia terkejut dan memerah saat melihat adegan yang berada di buku itu ternyata adalah kisah seksnya dengan Rias satu tahun lalu. Naruto pun menutup bukunya dan kemudian dia lemparkan ke muka Jiraiya dengan sangat kencang "Sialan kau ero-sennin!"

Buuuuuaaakkkk

Buku itu pun mengenai muka Jiraiya dengan telak dan membuat dia jatuh dari kursi rodanya secara tidak elit. Melihat itu Naruto pun langsung menghampiri tubuh Jiraiya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya sambil berkata "Kampret kau ero-sennin… Jadi kau melihat itu dan menulisnya ke buku nistamu itu ya? Akan aku hajar kau sampai mampus, ero-sennin."

"Ya-Yasaka… Help me." Ucap Jiraiya, tapi Yasaka hanya menaikkan alisnya dan dia pun berkata "Urus-urusanmu sendiri Jiraiya-kun. Sudah aku bilang menulis dan mem-publish buku itu bukanlah ide yang baik tapi tetap saja kau lanjutkan. Jadi kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri"

'Hiks, kejam…' Batin Jiraiya yang menangis ala anime.

"Sudah cukup usuratonkachi…" Ucap Sasuke yang menjauhkan Naruto dari Jiraiya dan kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto "Katanya kau ingin melihat Rias. Kalau begitu cepatlah… Aku juga ingin menemui Sona."

"Baiklah." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia memegang pundak Sasuke dan berkata " _ **Hiraishin**_!"

Mereka berdua pun menghilang disertai dengan kilatan berwarna kuning dan kemudian Sai melihat Sakura dan berkata dengan nada jahil "Sasuke bilang kalau dia pergi untuk menemui pacarnya tuh… Apa kau tidak cemburu Sakura?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar perkataaan Sai dan kemudian dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan oppainya yang semakin berkembang dari sebelumnya dan kemudian dia berkata "Sudah aku bilang kalau aku sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke-kun lagi, Sai-no-baka… Kau ingin menerima bogem mentahku ini ya?"

Wajah Sai pun memucat saat mendengar perkataan Sakura dan dia pun berkata "Ti-Tidak… Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana denganmu Karin? Apa kau tidak cemburu pada Sasuke?" Tanya Obito dan dibalas oleh glare dari Karin yang seolah-olah mengatakan tidak.

- _ **Tokyo**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto dan Sasuke pun mendarat tepat di tempat mereka berlatih saat mereka masih tinggal di ruangan klub milik Rias. Sasuke pun meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan Rias yang saat ini sedang menggendong putri mereka satu-satunya, Aisha Gremory Uzumaki. Dia ingin sekali mendekati dan menghampiri mereka berdua tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menemui mereka sampai urusan dia dan Hinata selesai. Naruto pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan mencoba memegang pundaknya dan itu bukan Sasuke, jadi tanpa basa-basi dia menangkap tangan orang itu dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

Tapi kemudian Naruto terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang akan memegangnya tadi ternyata bukanlah Toneri, Hinata, atau siapapun yang akan membahayakan Rias dan Aisha, tapi orang yang dia kenal "A-Akeno-chan…"

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Maaf aku melakukan itu padamu." Ucap Naruto yang membantu Akeno berdiri dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir kau dua orang itu atau orang yang akan membahayakan Rias dan Aisha."

"Ara, tidak mungkin aku membahayakan _**King**_ -ku dan juga putrinya, Naruto-kun. Kau mau aku menjadi _**Stray Devil**_ apa?" Tanya Akeno yang tersenyum pada Naruto dan Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan dia pun menggenggam tangan Naruto "Mumpung kau disini… Ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Pasti Rias akan senang melihatmu, Naruto-kun."

"Tidak Akeno." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan bawa aku menemui Rias dan Aisha."

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Buchou terus-terusan sedih karena peristiwa kemarin. Apa kau tahu itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?" Tanya Akeno.

"Kau tahu sendiri alasannya Akeno. Aku sudah menceritakannya kepadamu kemarin." Jawab Naruto.

Akeno pun menggangguk mengerti dan kemudian dia berkata "Tapi, Naruto-kun, kau harus sadar sesuatu. Memang Rias diincar karena wanita itu sakit hati karena perasaannya mungkin dihancurkan olehmu dan maka daripada itu Rias pun ikut menjadi targetnya juga. Tapi meninggalkan dia dan putri kalian itu tidaklah tepat. Karena itu akan memperbesar peluangnya untuk menyerang Rias dan putri kalian karena kau dan peeragemu yang tergolong orang-orang yang cukup kuat tidak ada untuk melindunginya."

Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya karena perkataan Akeno memang benar tapi dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Sirzech dan Lucius yang merupakan ayah dari Sirzech dan Rias. Memang dia mempunyai kekuatan yang melebihi ayah mertuanya dan kakak iparnya tapi tetap saja dia harus respect pada keputusan dua orang itu karena mereka hanya menginginkan keselamatan Rias dan Aisha saja. Akeno pun kemudian melihat Naruto dan berkata "Bagaimana keadaan Sara, Naruto-kun?"

"Huh, tumben kau bertanya tentang dia Akeno-chan?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja apa dia sudah mulai bergerak atau belum." Balas Akeno dan membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung dan kemudian dia melihat awan di atasnya dan berkata "Jujur, Naruto-kun… Aku merasa iri pada Rias dan juga Sara."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku merasa tersaingi dengan kehadiran mereka berdua." Jawab Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Rias, memiliki fisik yang sama dengan ibumu kecuali dada dan matanya serta dia merupakan heiress dari klan _**Gremory**_ dan juga adik dari _**Maou Lucifer**_ saat ini. Sedangkan Sara queenmu juga mempunyai fisik yang sama dengan ibumu dan dia adalah mantan ratu di sebuah keratuan di tempat tinggalmu yang dulu Naruto."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud ini Akeno." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Akeno dan dia pun memegang kening Akeno dan berkata "Kau terlihat aneh saat ini. Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak sakit Naruto-kun." Jawab Akeno yang menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari keningnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja, aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun… Tapi aku merasa bahwa Rias dan Sara selalu berada di depanku untuk memilikimu, Naruto-kun."

'Akeno mencintaiku… Ini sungguhan atau godaan dia saja seperti biasa?' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia menatap mata Akeno dan berkata "Sejak kapan?"

"Huh…"

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku, Akeno-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sejak kau datang ke kota ini sewaktu kau berlatih disini dengan Jiraiya-san." Jawab Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada sedih "Tapi ternyata Rias juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, jadi aku selalu menggodamu supaya aku bisa membuat kau jatuh cinta padaku bukan kepada Rias. Tapi ternyata kau malah memilih Rias dan yang paling membuatku hancur adalah saat Rias mempunyai anak darimu sedangkan aku tidak karena kau tidak mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai Rias."

'A-Akeno…' Batin Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka dia menghancurkan hati Akeno selama ini dan dia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Dia mengerti sekarang kenapa dia selalu bersaing dengan Rias, selalu sedih saat melihat Aisha dan Rias. Dia ingin mempunyai anak dari orang yang dia cintai yaitu dirinya, sama seperti Rias yang mendapatkan Aisha. Dia ingin menjadi seorang ibu serta mendapatkan cinta dari Naruto seperti Rias. Naruto pun kemudian melihat Akeno dan dia pun berkata "Akeno-chan… Maaf kalau aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu padaku. Aku sebenarnya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadamu seperti perasaanku kepada Rias-chan tapi aku membuang perasaan itu karena aku pikir perasaanmu itu tidak nyata dan kau hanya menggodaku saja. Sebab aku dengar dari Rias-chan dan Koneko-chan bahwa kau memiliki kebiasaan untuk menggoda orang lain. Jadi aku pikir… Setelah kau menemukan orang lain yang bisa kugoda maka perasaanmu padaku akan hilang. Jadi ya, begitulah."

Buaaaaggghhh

"Ugh…" Ucap Naruto yang memuntahkan darah saat perutnya dipukul oleh Akeno yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tajam setelah mendengar kata-kata yang menurutnya telah menyakiti hatinya "Aku pikir… Aku berhak mendapatkannya."

"Kau terlalu berpikiran rendah padaku, Naruto-kun." Ucap Akeno dengan datar tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas dan dia pun melanjutkan "Tapi sepertinya itu salahku juga sih. Memang sifat penggodaku aku warisi dari ibuku yang suka iseng menggoda ayahku dulu. Jadi kau tidak bisa membedakan antara godaanku dan perasaanku yang tulus padamu."

Cup

Naruto pun terkejut saat bibir Akeno menangkapnya dalam sebuah ciuman dan lidahnya telah menyusuri segala celah bibir milik Naruto. Naruto juga memegang dagu Akeno dan membalas ciumannya. Ciumannya berlangsung selama beberapa detik dan kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan kemudian Akeno berkata "Maaf…"

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Aku juga sama bersalahnya." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Aku merasa bersalah pada Rias-chan, but it's feel good. Sialan kau ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei! Berhenti memberikan pikiran-pikiran kotor di otakku."

"Oh… Bagus ya, Akeno, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah bermain di belakangku" Ucap seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat familiar dan membuat mereka berdua shock saat melihat wujud sebenarnya dari sosok itu.

"Rias… / Rias-chan…" Ucap Akeno dan Naruto yang meneguk ludah saat melihat Rias yang saat ini sedang menggendong Aisha.

Naruto melihat Rias dengan gugup karena dia takut kalau dia akan berubah menjadi _**Habanero Mode**_ dan akan menghajar mereka sampai babak belur. Tapi Rias hanya tersenyum dan membuat dua orang itu bingung dan kemudian dia berkata "Akhirnya kau menyadari perasaan Akeno juga, Naruto-kun…"

"Huh…"

"Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu perasaan Akeno dari dulu padamu dan mencoba membantunya supaya kau menyadari perasaannya tapi kau tidak peka-peka juga." Ucap Rias yang tertawa kecil tapi Akeno melihat Rias dengan tajam dan kemudian dia menunjuk Rias dengan kesal "Kau membantu aku dimananya Rias? Yang ada kau selalu mengajakku berkelahi dan selalu mengejekku tentang hubunganmu dan Naruto-kun agar aku cemburu pada kalian berdua kan?"

"Hehehehe, maaf." Balas Rias.

"Tapi kenapa kau mau membantuku? Aku pikir kau ingin memiliki Naruto-kun sendirian?" Tanya Akeno.

"Kau itu sahabat pertamaku sebelum Koneko, Akeno." Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau pikir aku sudi melihatmu tidak bahagia sedangkan aku bahagia karena cinta Naruto-kun?"

'Rias…' Batin Akeno yang menangis karena dia menyangka _**King**_ serta sahabatnya ini ternyata masih memikirkan kebahagiannya. Kemudian dia melihat Rias dan berkata "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sara?"

Rias yang mendengar itu pun memikirkan sesuatu tentang Sara dan kemudian Naruto pun melihat Akeno dan Rias, lalu dia melanjutkan "Tunggu! Memangnya kenapa dengan Sara?"

"Sara itu kan queenmu dan biasanya queen itu biasanya mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan _**King**_ -nya, kecuali jika _**King**_ dan _**Queen**_ memiliki gender yang sama." Jawab Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bisa lihat Sirzech-niisama dan Grayfia-neesama serta Raiser dan juga Yubelluna dan juga sepupuku Saiaorg dan juga queennya yang bernama Kuisha."

"Jadi maksud kalian berdua aku bisa saja mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Sara?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Rias dan Akeno "Omong kosong macam apa itu! Aku tidak akan mungkin mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Sara."

"Siapa tahu?" Tanya Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Akeno kan tidak ada di _**Kyoto**_ untuk memperhatikan kalian berdua."

"Jadi kau tidak mempercayaiku Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang kemudian melihat Akeno dan melanjutkan "Kau juga, Akeno-chan?"

"Jangan salah paham, Naruto-kun." Jawab Rias yang saat ini memberikan Aisha pada Akeno dan Akeno pun menggendong bayi mungil itu di tangannya. Kemudian dia melihat iris mata Naruto dengan serius dan dia pun berkata "Lagipula aku tahu dia mencintaimu dan kau juga mempunyai rasa suka padanya kan?"

"Aku menyukainya sewaktu aku mendapatkan misi di _**Rouran**_ dan aku bertemu dia di _**Rouran**_ sewaktu kota itu belum hancur di masa lalu, karena dia mengingatkanku padamu dengan rambut crimson-nya itu." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak kurang, tidak lebih."

"Kau yakin Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias yang melipat tanggannya di depan kedua oppainya yang besar.

'Kenapa Rias-chan jadi keras kepala seperti ini sih? Dia cemburu pada Sara atau kenapa sih?' Batin Naruto yang ingin menjambak-jambak rambutnya tapi dia tidak jadi melakukannya dan dia pun berkata "Tentu saja aku yakin. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari Sasuke dulu, jaa…"

Naruto pun pergi dan mencari Sasuke, sedangkan Akeno yang saat ini sedang menggendong Aisha pun berkata "Kau aneh sekali hari ini Rias? Apa kau cemburu pada Sara sampai-sampai kau mendesak Naruto-kun dan bertanya dia mempunyai hubungan pada Sara atau tidak."

"Aku hanya ingin Naruto-kun jujur." Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Daripada dia kucing-kucingan dengan Sara di belakangku, lebih baik sekarang dia terus terang kan? Toh kalau dia terus terang aku tidak akan melarangnya…"

"Tapi aku rasa Naruto-kun jujur. Dia belum mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Sara…"

"Untuk saat ini." Potong Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi belum tentu kedepannya perasaan itu tidak berubah kan?"

"Terserah kau saja lah." Balas Akeno yang membawa Aisha ke dalam.

'Sigh, kapan kau akan terus terang pada dirimu sendiri Naruto-kun? Aku bisa melihat apa yang pernah kalian lakukan dalam pikiranmu meskipun kau terlihat tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.' Batin Rias, kemudian dia menyusul Akeno ke dalam.

Dengan Naruto… Saat ini dia sedang mencari Sasuke dan terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Rias yang sifatnya terlihat aneh hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan bahwa dia mempunyai rasa pada Sara. Mungkin itu benar tapi itu dulu dan juga dia mengingatkan dia pada sosoknya, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Naruto pun saat ini melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Sona dan dia sedang diawasi oleh queen dari Sona yang bernama Tsubaki.

"Yo, teme…" Ucap Naruto yang memunculkan diri di hadapan Sona dan Sasuke.

"Kau mengganggu saja, usuratonkachi." Ucap Sasuke yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

"Maaf teme." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat mereka berdua dan menyeringai "Aku pikir kau hanya memberitahukan pada Sona tentang kepergian kita saja. Tapi sepertinya kalian sedang kencan ya? Maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian."

Wajah mereka berdua pun memerah dan mereka ingin membantah statement dari Naruto yang mengatakan itu adalah kencan tapi tidak jadi saat mereka mendengar Naruto bertanya pada Sona "Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu, Sona?"

"Baik…" Jawab Sona, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau pikir aku akan sakit-sakitan cuma gara-gara Sasuke-kun pergi secara tiba-tiba kemarin? Tentu saja tidak. Cuma aku kesal karena dia melupakan acara kita untuk mengantarkanku ke toko buku kemarin."

"Hey, tunggu dulu…" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukannya aku sudah minta maaf padamu tentang itu, Sona?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Sona, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku sudah memaafkannya kok."

"Oh ya, Sona…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya ada yang mengawasi kau dan Sasuke dari tadi?"

Tsubaki yang mendengar itu pun terkejut karena dia ketahuan oleh Naruto, sedangkan Sona wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal dan dia pun berkata "Jangan bilang kalau itu Tsubaki atau Saji?"

"Kau cari tahu saja sendiri." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Ayo kita kembali Sasuke…"

"Hn."

" _ **Hiraishin**_!"

Tsubaki pun terlihat ingin kabur dari persembunyiannya tapi ternyata Sona sudah berada di depannya dan di tangannya sudah terbentuk bola air dan sudah siap untuk dia lemparkan ke wajah Tsubaki "Jadi ini pengintainya…"

"Eh kaichou…" Ucap Tsubaki tapi dia dibuat terkejut saat bola air itu dilemparkan Sona dan mengenai wajahnya dan membuat kacamata dan wajahnya basah "Ahhhh! Kau membuat kacamata dan wajahku basah, kaichou!"

"Salah kau sendiri telah mengintaiku, Tsubaki." Balas Sona yang meninggalkan Tsubaki yang terus berteriak pada Sona.

"Kaichou!"

- _ **Kyoto**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil sampai di _**Kyoto**_ dengan _**Hiraishin**_ milik Naruto dan kemudian dia berpisah dari Sasuke dan mencoba untuk menyendiri sebentar dan memikirkan perkataan Rias barusan karena itu terus terngiang di otaknya. Kemudian dia menemukan tempat yang nyaman dan dia pun memikirkan hal itu dalam-dalam.

'Aku tidak mengerti… Kenapa Rias-chan sangat yakin kalau aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Sara?' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Apa dia cemburu karena Sara yang saat ini sedang berada disisiku karena dia adalah queenku? Atau karena hal lain?'

" **Mungkin kau memang mempunyai rasa suka pada queenmu berambut merah itu Naruto**." Ucap Kurama.

"Jangan bercanda Kurama." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memang ada sedikit rasa suka padanya, tapi itu karena dia mengingatkanku dengan Rias karena warna rambutnya itu. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih."

" **Kalau begitu** , **kenapa saat misimu di** _ **Rouran**_ …" Ucap Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Kau bisa menciumnya sebelum kau melawan Mukade** , **Naruto**."

"Tunggu dulu!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku mencium Sara… Tapi kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu apapun tapi kau tahu tentang ini Kurama?"

" **Ini perbuatan Minato yang berada di masa lalu**." Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Saat kau berciuman dengan gadis bernama Sara itu** … **Aku merasakan bahwa kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama besarnya pada Rias** , **aku tidak tahu kau menciumnya karena kau pikir dia adalah Rias atau karena kau menyukai Sara** **tapi perasaanmu padanya itu memang ada**. **Minato tahu bahwa kau anaknya di masa depan dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan kalau kau memilih tinggal dimasa lalu demi Sara**. **Jadi dia menghapus ingatanmu tentang perasaanmu kepada Sara tapi ingatanmu dan kaptenmu yang bernama Yamato itu tentang Sara tidak hilang**."

"Tapi apa hubungannya ini dengan Rias yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh padaku hari ini?" Tanya Rias.

" **Aku tidak tahu tapi kelihatannya Rias bisa melihat ingatanmu dan dia melihat ciumanmu dengan Sara**." Jawab Kurama dan Naruto pun terasa ada yang menghajarnya dengan telak tepat di mukanya " **Dia ingin kau jujur pada dirinya kalau kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama** … **Tapi tentu saja itu sulit** , **mengingat ingatanmu tentang perasaanmu pada Sara sudah dihapus oleh Minato**."

"Tch…" Decih Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Jadi aku bukan hanya mempunyai perasaan pada Rias saja tapi juga Sara dan tou-chan menghapus ingatanku tentang perasaanku pada Sara? Kenapa hidupku menjadi rumit seperti ini, _**Rikudou**_ -jiji?"

' **Naruto** …' Batin para _**Bijuu**_ yang lain.

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil seseorang yang membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan dia pun menemukan queennya Sara yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan pakaian yang dulu dia pakai saat dia menjadi seorang ratu di _**Rouran**_. Setelah dia berada di dekat Naruto, dia pun berkata "Kenapa kau berdiam diri disini, Naruto-kun? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Naruto tidak merespon pertanyaan dari Sara dan dia pun berkata pada Sara "Sara…"

"Hmm…"

"Aku bisa bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu." Jawab Sara.

"Apa sewaktu aku mempunyai misi menangkap Mukade maksudku Anrukozan. Kita pernah, hmm… Melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

Wajah Sara pun memerah dengan hebat dan kemudian Naruto pun membatin 'Sepertinya Kurama benar…'

"Kau pernah menciumku dan juga…"

"Jangan bilang kalau aku melakukan itu dan anak yang aku lihat di reruntuhan _**Rouran**_ itu adalah anakku." Potong Naruto, kemudian dia memegang kepalanya dan berkata dengan nada panik "Kalau Rias-chan tahu aku bisa mati…"

"Bukan itu bodoh. Kau hanya menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku karena kau takut kalau kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa tempatmu tinggal dan tidak akan bisa menemui orang yang kau cintai yang aku sekarang tahu kalau dia adalah Rias." Balas Sara dengan nada sedih saat dia menyebut nama Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau anak yang aku angkat menjadi penggantiku itu dia adalah anak angkatku yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki yang bernama Natsumi Uzumaki."

"Oh…"

"Tipikal jawaban Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey!"

Sara pun hanya tersenyum manis saat mendengar teriakan Naruto yang tersinggung karena perkataannya itu. Kemudian ada dua orang yang menghampiri mereka berdua dan salah satu pemuda dengan _**Bo Staff**_ pun melihat Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Jadi dia _**Senjutsu Master**_ yang dikatakan oleh Toneri, Naruto Uzumaki. Dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja."

"Bikou-kun, jangan meremehkan musuh nyaa." Balas seseorang berambut hitam dengann tubuh yang seksi tapi tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto yang sering melihat Rias dan Akeno.

"Biar aku tebak…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Khaos Brigade**_ , huh?"

Sara yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan _**Naginata**_ miliknya dan menyalurkannya dengan elemen _**Futon**_ miliknya. Pemuda bernama Bikou itu pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kau benar..."

"Apa yang diinginkan anggota _**Khaos Brigade**_ di wilayah para _**Youkai**_ seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya kalian tidak takut ditangkap oleh Yasaka-san ya?"

"Aku mendengar dari Toneri Otsutsuki ada _**Senjutsu Master**_ di _**Kyoto**_." Jawab Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi aku ingin melawannya dan membuktikan bahwa tidak ada seorang _**Senjutsu User**_ yang lebih hebar dariku dan partnerku yang bernama Kuroka ini."

'Jadi dia Kuroka… Kakak dari Koneko yang membuatnya takut menggunakan _**Senjutsu**_ selama bertahun-tahun ini.' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia langsung mengaktifkan _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya meskipun corak matanya berbeda daripada _**Gama Senjutsu**_ yang dia gunakan tapi sama dengan _**Bijuu Senjutsu Mode**_ yang memiliki corak (+) tapi jubah _**Bijuu Mode**_ milik Naruto tidak muncul "Majulah… Aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua terutama kau, Kuroka Toujou atas apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu, Koneko."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 16 is up… Ternyata oh ternyata, Naruto punya hubungan khusus sama Sara tapi ingatannya tentang itu dihilangkan oleh Minato The Last Tower dan Rias mengetahuinya. Pantas saja Rias maksa Naruto banget tadi hahahaha. Mungkin kalau anak yang ada di The Last Tower itu ane buat jadi anak Naru x Sara dan jadi kakak Aisha bakal epic banget hahaha, just kidding. Chapter besok bakal ada fight Naruto and Sara vs Bikou and Kuroka. Naruto bakal make _**Gama Senjutsu**_ ditambah dengan chakra Kurama tapi jubahnya enggak ada. Kalau mau lihat… Lihat aja pas Naruto lagi di pohon tempat Nagato sama Konan bersembunyi(Naruto vs Pain Arc) dan dia make kekuatan _**Talk no Jutsu**_ miliknya. Sedangkan Sara akan memakai kekuatan _**Kenjutsu**_ , _**Nature Manipulation**_ milik dia sama kekuatan yang sama seperti Menma di _**Road To Ninja**_ dan itu bukan _**Dai Raseringu**_ , guess what? Oh ya omong-omong… Apa menurut kalian cocok kalau klan Uzumaki bakal jadi _**Extra Clan**_ di _**Underworld**_ dengan kekuatan khas rantai chakra sama chakra super besar? Kalau setuju anggota keluarganya adalah Naruto, Karin, Nagato, anggota peerage Naruto yang lain, dan Aisha. Ane bingung mau buat Rias jadi anggota klan Uzumaki atau enggak? Soalnya dia masih terdaftar sebagai _**Heiress**_ dari klan Gremory yang resmi. Memang sih jabatan itu bisa dikasih ke Millicas saat dia udah besar tapi kan kalau _**Rating Games**_ , Rias dan peeragenya masih termasuk dalam keluarga Gremory.

Review:

Tobi-kun:

Hinata mati… Tapi lihat aja matinya sama siapa.

Ojesasqhia:

Perasaan udah dibilang dulu di chap berapa gitu kalau itu adalah typo.

Ardiansyah Draco Lucifer:

Nagato sama Yahiko ninjutsu 5 elemen, kenjutsu dan taijutsu.

Tobi The Good Boy:

Tentu saja tapi meskipun terpisah dia masih sering ketemu sama Rias.

Shizu Uchiha:

Thanks.

Ndanwi99:

Ane mau ngasih _**Kyuumenju**_ ke Sara bukan Naruto.

Adhen Gremory:

Nanti bisa ditambah Tim Vali atau _**Hero Faction**_ yang udah beralih tujuan.

The Great Madara-sama:

Di chapter ini udah mbah.

Uchiha Madara 007:

Kayaknya sama mengingat arti nama _**Akatsuki**_ adalah awan merah. Tanpa awan merah berarti itu bukan _**Akatsuki**_.

Lincoln Abe8479:

Ane udah up dua hari yang lalu tapi kagak di review.

Ahmad Mahmudi:

Dilihat dulu anggotanya pas untuk dipecah-pecah atau tidak.

Kisama:

Sama aja.

Michael Gabriel:

Nambah kalau nambah dikit berarti membernya pada mati dong.

TekoTitanic:

Ane bingung mau bikin Tim Vali masuk _**New Akatsuki**_ atau _**DxD**_. Kayaknya untuk sekarang enggak bakal rebutan momen, mengingat _**DxD**_ masih lama dibentuknya. Kalo enggak salah abis lawan Loki atau penculikan Yasaka di _**Kyoto**_.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Kagak ada energinya, pake chakra juga kagak. Yang penting gulungannya aja.

Guest:

Sorry, enggak bisa.

Crucufix:

WTF! Jangan bawa-bawa kolor ane vak!

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Ane juga bingung siapa yang cocok.

AshuraIndra64:

Enggak. Kekuatan 9 _**Bijuu**_ sama _**Rikudou no Chikara**_ udah cukup.

Revan of Shit Lord:

Ane udah bahas ya di PM.


	17. Chapter 17

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Harem(Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sara) Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x Yuuto Kiba, Kakashi Hatake x Yugao Uzuki(Past), Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, Issei Hyoudou x Harem(Irina Shidou, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Koneko Toujou), Itachi Uchiha x Izumi Uchiha(Past), Itachi Uchiha x Serafall Leviathan, Nagato Uzumaki x Konan, Yahiko x Konan(Past), Yahiko x , Karin x Suigetsu(Past), Karin x , Sabaku no Gaara x Reya Kusaka, Shikamaru Nara x Sabaku no Temari(Past), Shikamaru Nara x Seekvaira Agares, Sai x Ino Yamanaka(Past), Sai x , Yamato x , Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara(Past), Obito Uchiha x , Rock Lee x Tsubasa Yura

Chapter 17: Naruto and Sara vs Kuroka and Bikou

- _ **Kyoto**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto yang saat ini menggunakan mode _**Senjutsu**_ barunya dan Sara yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Naginata**_ miliknya melihat dua musuh yang berada di dekatnya. Bikou dan Kuroka, _**Youkai**_ monyet dan juga _**Nekousho**_ yang merupakan kakak dari Koneko Toujou yang dulu bernama Shirone. Melihat itu Bikou langsung melesat dan mengarahkan tongkatnya emasnya ke arah Naruto.

"Memanjanglah _**Nyoi**_ - _ **Bo**_!" Ucap Bikou dan tongkatnya pun memanjang ke arah Naruto dan nyaris mengenai wajahnya jika saja Naruto tidak memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan membuat serangan Bikou meleset 'Tch…'

Kuroka juga mulai maju dan menyerang Naruto tapi Sara menyerangnya dan membuatnya menghindar ke belakang. Kemudian Naruto menyerangnya Kuroka dengan tinjunya tapi Kuroka menghalangnya. Bukannya kesal atau apa, Naruto malah menyeringai dan menyeringai 'Apa yang dia pikirkan…'

Buuaaaakkkk

Kuroka pun terlempar oleh energi tidak terlihat yang mendarat ke wajahnya. Kuroka yang terlempar itu bangkit dan membatin 'Apa yang terjadi, nyaa? Aku sudah jelas-jelas menahan serangannya tadi… Tapi kenapa pukulannya masih mengenaiku? Aku tidak boleh mengganggapnya remeh, nyaa."

Bikou yang melihat itu ingin membantu Kuroka tapi Sara menghalanginya dan berkata "Lawanmu adalah aku monyet. Lagipula jika kau memilih untuk membantu temanmu dan melawan Naruto-kun belum tentu kau bisa melawannya walaupun kalian melawannya berdua."

"Grrrrrrrr…"

"Akan aku habisi kau gadis tomat!" Teriak Bikou yang menyerang Sara dengan tongkatnya dan Sara mem-block serangan Bikou dengan _**Naginata**_ miliknya dan dia menatap Bikou dengan kesal.

"Kau membuatku kesal monyet…" Ucap Sara yang langsung mementalkan Bikou yang menendangnya dengan kaki yang sudah dilapisi oleh chakra dan kemudian dia membuat handseal "Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan gadis tomat! _**Futon**_ : _**Kazeryuu no Jutsu**_!"

Duuuuuaaarrrr

"Ugh…" Ucap Bikou yang terluka saat terkena serangan naga angin milik Sara, kemudian dia bangkit dan membatin 'Ini adalah satu pelajaran untukku… Jangan pernah membuat seorang perempuan marah karena itu sungguh merepotkan.'

Dengan Naruto yang sedang bertarung dengan Kuroka… Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kuroka berubah menjadi banyak dan Naruto yang melihatnya memicingkan matanya dan berkata 'Ini seperti _**Kage Bunshin**_ tapi sepertinya bukan. Uhm minna, Apa kalian tahu dimanakah yang asli?'

" **Kenapa kau tanya pada kami** , **baka**!" Teriak Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Pakai** _ **Negative Emotion Sensing**_ **milikmu**."

"Oh ya aku lupa." Balas Naruto dan itu membuat dirinya dan para _**Bijuu**_ yang lain sweatdrop dan dia langsung menggunakan tekniknya yang hanya bisa digunakan saat dia menggunakan _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_ atau _**Bijuu Mode**_ tapi di mode _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya yang baru ini dia bisa menggunakannya juga dan dia langsung berhasil menemukan dimana Kuroka yang asli 'Disana…'

Naruto pun melesat ke arah Kuroka yang asli dan semua ilusinya mencoba menghalanginya tapi Naruto berhasil mengembalikan para ilusi itu ke habitatnya semula dan dia memukul perut Kuroka dan membuat Kuroka terkejut dan dia pun berkata "Ke-Kenapa kau bisa…?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menyalurkan _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya ke tangannya " _ **Kawazu Tataki**_!"

"Arrrgggghhhhh!" Teriak Kuroka yang terlempar jauh karena pukulan Naruto yang sudah dimasukkan energi _**Senjutsu**_ Naruto dan membuatnya tertabrak ke tembok.

"Kuroka!" Teriak Bikou yang masih bertarung dengan Sara saat dia melihat sahabatnya terluka tapi dia dikagetkan oleh puluhan shuriken yang dilapisi elemen angin oleh Sara dan itu membuat Bikou terkena beberapa luka cabik karena sifat pemotong dari _**Futon**_ yang lumayan tajam bahkan bisa mematahkan sebuah pedang logam.

"Sialan kau…" Ucap Bikou yang menatap Sara dengan tajam.

"Harusnya kau lebih fokus pada pertarunganmu sendiri." Balas Sara yang mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Bikou.

"Kenapa?"

Kuroka yang terluka karena serangan Naruto pun melihat iris Naruto yang berwarna merah dengan pola aneh dan Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "Kenapa kau meninggalkan adikmu sendiri? Kau kakaknya bukan… Kuroka Toujou, kakak dari Koneko Toujou!"

Kuroka pun tersentak akan pertanyaan Naruto dan kemudian dia menatap Naruto dengan tajam "Apa pentingnya itu untukmu? Memangnya kau ini siapa?"

Swinnnnnggg

Duuuaaaaarrr

Naruto pun muncul di depan Kuroka dengan _**Bijuu Mode**_ yang sudah aktif dan dia menghujamkan _**Rasengan**_ di tembok yang berada beberapa senti dari kepala Kuroka "Itu penting untukku karena aku sudah mengganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri. Bukan seperti kau yang meninggalkanya padahal kau itu kakak kandungnya sendiri!"

Kuroka pun tertunduk dan jika dilihat baik-baik ada tetesan air yang keluar dari matanya. "Apa kau tahu apa saja memori buruk yang kau berikan padanya, Kuroka? Apa kau tahu dia selalu takut dengan kata _**Senjutsu**_ karena ulahmu? Aku ingin sekali mengajarkan Koneko _**Senjutsu**_ tapi karena memori buruknya tentang itu menghalangiku untuk mengajarinya. Apa kau punya penjelasan tentang itu?"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang diriku!" Teriak Kuroka di depan wajah Naruto, kemudian dia menjauhkan tubuh Naruto darinya dan berkata "Apakah kau ada disana saat itu terjadi?"

Naruto pun terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Kuroka dan Bikou juga Sara memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur karena urusan mereka menyangkut Koneko, sosok yang mereka berdua sama-sama sayangi "Kalian semua itu sama saja… Kalian selalu saja menuduh seseorang tanpa melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya sama seperti para _**Yondai Maou**_ itu. Apa yang Maou _**Lucifer**_ itu katakan padamu dan pada adikku, huh? Apa dia mengatakan bahwa aku terpaksa membunuh master lamaku karena dia ingin memanfaatkan tubuhku dan juga kekuatan adikku? Apa dia menceritakan kalau aku meninggalkan Shirone karena aku diburu oleh pihak _**Underworld**_ dan aku tidak mau membawa-bawa dia ke dalam masalahku?"

Naruto terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian Kuroka melanjutkan "Tapi dia tidak! Dia menceritakan sebaliknya pada semua orang bahkan adikku dan lihat apa yang terjadi. Dia memberikan adikku sebagai budak adiknya dan membuat adikku sendiri membenciku? Apa itu adil? Aku tanya sekali lagi… APA ITU ADIL!"

"Kau membuatku muak…" Ucap Kuroka, kemudian dia menggabungkan _**Senjutsu**_ dan _**Youjutsu**_ miliknya "Aku akan membunuhmu, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Boooooommmm

Naruto pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan dadanya dalam posisi X dan membuat serangan Kuroka hanya berhasil mendorong dirinya ke belakang saja. Sara yang melihatnya ingin membantu Naruto tapi dia terlempar karena wajahnya terkena tongkat dari Bikou yang memanjang "Harusnya kau juga fokus pada lawanmu, gadis tomat."

"Tch…"

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, dia pun melihat Kuroka yang kekuatannya bertambah kuat, Kurama yang melihat Naruto sudah menggunakan mode normalnya lagi pun berkata " **Hebat sekali Naruto** … **Seharusnya kau sudah kalahkan dia dari tadi bukan membuat gadis itu marah**."

"Aku hanya tidak terima perbuatannya pada Koneko-chan…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia menatap tanah di bawahnya dan berkata "Tapi setelah aku mendengar ceritanya, aku malah kasihan padanya. Cerita dia membuatku teringat pada Itachi."

" **Kau benar tentang itu Naruto** …" Balas Gyuuki, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk adiknya tapi akhirnya malah dia yang dibenci oleh adikknya sendiri… Beruntungnya adik angkatmu itu tidak mempunyai ambisi seperti Sasuke dulu untuk membunuh Itachi**."

Saat Naruto berbicara dengan _**Bijuu**_ -nya, dia pun tidak sengaja menghirup asap yang dibuat oleh Kuroka dengan tekniknya dan itu membuat tubuhnya limbung dan duduk dengan posisi terjatuh 'Sial… Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?'

"Bagaimana kabut racun buatanku, Naruto Uzumaki-san? Sempurnakah…" Tanya Kuroka dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Racun ini akan membunuhmu perlahan-lahan dan lalu aku akan membunuh gadis berambut merah itu setelah aku mengakhirimu…"

'Sial! Kabut racun…' Batin Naruto yang merasa staminanya berkurang perlahan-lahan kemudian dia berkata pada salah satu _**Bijuu**_ miliknya ' _ **Saiken**_! Netralisir racun ini segera…'

" **Segera Naruto** …"

Sara yang saat ini sedang bertarung dengan Bikou terkejut saat melihat kondisi Naruto dan dia pun membatin 'Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto-kun?'

"Ah… Pasti Kuroka sudah menggunakan kabut racunnya." Ucap Bikou dan membuat Sara menatapnya "Tenang saja gadis tomat. Rekanmu itu akan mati secara perlahan-lahan… Apalagi mengingat dia adalah master dari _**Senjutsu dan Youjutsu**_. _**Senjutsu**_ master seperti dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Kuroka."

Kuroka yang dari tadi menyeringai saat melihat Naruto semakin melemas dari tadi langsung menghentikan seringainya saat dia melihat Naruto sudah berdiri dengan segar bugar sama seperti saat mereka beradu mulut tadi "Kau… Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari teknik kabut racunku? Kau bukan seekor naga bukan?"

"Huh…" Balas Naruto dan dia melanjutkan dengan nada polos "Maksudmu makhluk bersayap, bermuka jelek dan bisa menyemburkan api itu?"

Kuroka bahkan Bikou juga Sara pun sweatdrop dengan perkataan Naruto yang mendeskripsikan seekor naga dengan sangat buruk tapi Naruto menyeringai dan energi _**Senjutsu**_ kembali lagi ketubuhnya dengan iris mata berbentuk ( - ) dan pigmen berwarna orange di sekitar matanya "Tapi aku hanya seorang _**Shinobi**_ yang bisa menggunakan _**Senjutsu**_. _**Sennin Mode**_!"

Kuroka yang melihat itu pun menyiapkan mode bertarungnya ' _ **Senjutsu**_ miliknya yang ini terlihat lebih lemah daripada yang pertama kali dia gunakan tapi tetap saja aku harus waspada.'

Bikou ingin membantu Kuroka karena dua orang pengguna _**Senjutsu**_ dan _**Youjutsu**_ akan lebih mempunyai kesempatan menang lebih besar melawan pengguna _**Senjutsu**_ yang tidak bisa dia duga saat ini akan bertarung kembali dengan Kuroka tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah _**Naginata**_ yang dimiliki oleh Sara yang memang sengaja dia lemparkan untuk menghalangi jalannya.

"Oh monyet-san…" Ucap Sara dengan nada dibuat semanis-manisnya, kemudian dia membuat handseal dan dia pun berkata "Kalau kau mau membantu temanmu… Tolong kalahkan mereka dulu, _**Kyuumenju**_!"

" _ **Seiryuu**_!"

" _ **Byakko**_!"

" _ **Suzaku**_!"

" _ **Genbu**_!"

" _ **Kinja**_!"

" _ **Tennyo**_!"

" _ **Shinigami**_!"

" _ **Hokuto Sennin**_!"

" _ **Nanto Sennin**_!"

"Nah sudah semuanya…" Ucap Sara, kemudian dia duduk dengan santai dan dia berkata pada Bikou "Silahkan lawan mereka dulu. Aku sedang sibuk melawanmu… Seorang ratu sepertiku tidak boleh terlalu capek bertarung kau tahu."

"Sialan kau gadis tomat!" Teriak Bikou yang mencoba menyerang Sara tapi _**Hokuto Sennin**_ menghalanginya sekaligus mementalkannya dengan tongkatnya.

"Bikou!" Teriak Kuroka yang mencoba menolong Bikou tapi dia dihalangi oleh Naruto yang menendangnya dengan kuat tapi Kuroka bisa menahannya dengan tangannya yang dilapisi dengan energy _**Senjutsu**_ dan _**Youjutsu**_ tapi dia masih terdorong ke belakang.

"Apa kau lupa siapa lawanmu Kuroka Toujou?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia teringat apa yang dilakukan Sara dan tersenyum 'Bukankah _**Kyuumenju**_ itu teknik yang dipakai Menma di _**Gentei Tsukuyomi**_? Aku salut kau bisa menggunakannya Sara-chan… Kau memang ratuku."

"Tch…"

Bikou saat ini sedang melawan Sara yang sudah menggunakan teknik andalannya… Jadi dia hanya duduk santai saja dan membiarkan monster panggilannya saja yang melawan Bikou. Dia pun melihat _**Suzaku**_ dan berkata sesuatu padanya dan membuat Bikou langsung waspada akan apa yang dilakukan Sara.

" _ **Suzaku**_ : _**Crimson Flame**_!"

Bikou pun terkejut saat melihat Suzaku mengepakkan sayapnya dan keluar hujan api dari kedua sayapnya itu. Bikou berhasil menghindari semua serangan hujan api itu dengan lincah dan dia menatap Sara dengan remeh "Hanya itu?"

"Oh ya, pikir lagi monyet-san…" Jawab Sara, kemudian dia tersenyum saat melihat _**Seiryuu**_ " _ **Seiryuu**_ : _**Dragon**_ ' _ **s Roar**_!"

'Oh shit!'

Booooooommmm

Bikou terlempar saat terkena langsung serangan itu dan membuat Kuroka yang sedang beradu pukulan dengan Naruto berteriak. Kemudian Bikou memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan membatin 'Melawan satu monster sendirian saja sudah sulit… Apalagi melawan kesembilan monster itu sekaligus?'

"Akan kubunuh pelacur berwarna rambut merah itu…" Ucap Kuroka yang kesal saat dia melihat rekannya dipermainkan oleh monster Sara.

" _ **Senpo**_ : _**Rasengan**_!"

"Akhhh!" Teriak Kuroka yang terlempar ke belakang saat perutnya terkena _**Rasengan**_ milik Naruto.

"Jangan panggil queenku dengan sebutan pelacur baka neko!" Teriak Naruto yang tidak terima Kuroka menjelek-jelekkan Sara dan membuat Sara tersipu malu karena Naruto yang membelanya.

"Jadi mereka berdua disini…" Ucap Vali yang turun dengan sayap mekaniknya saat melihat dua member tim-nya telah dikalahkan dan itu membuatnya berkata "Melawan dua orang saja tidak bisa… Dasar lemah."

"Kalau kau merasa kuat lawan aku disini, _**Hakuryuukou**_ …" Balas Naruto. Dia terlihat murka pada Vali karena walaupun Kuroka adalah musuhnya tapi kakak kandung dari adik angkatnya itu adalah sosok yang kuat dan dia respect pada kekuatan Kuroka.

Vali pun mendeathglare Naruto dan sebelum sang kaisar naga dan reinkarnasi pemimpin _**Ninshuu**_ ini bertarung, sebuah robekan dimensi muncul di area pertarungan dan memunculkan seseorang pemuda dan membuat Bikou serta Kuroka berkata "Arthur…"

"Kenapa kalian semua berada disini? Cepat kembali sebelum Ophis-sama mencari kalian." Ucap Arthur dan dia pun menghilang menggunakan robekan dimensi itu.

"Dasar orang itu…" Gumam Bikou yang sudah bangkit setelah terkena teknik _**Seiryuu**_ dengan telak.

" _ **Kinto**_ - _ **Un**_!" Ucap Bikou yang memanggil awan berwarna keemasan yang kemudian muncul di dekatnya.

Bikou dan Kuroka menaiki awan yang dipanggil oleh Bikou sedangkan Vali pergi menggunakan sayapnya. Melihat itu Naruto pun menatap tiga orang itu dan berkata "Hey kalian!"

"Mau apa lagi kau Uzumaki?" Tanya Vali.

"Katakan pada orang-orang di _**Khaos Brigade**_ kalau kalian tidak akan bisa macam-macam lagi di kota ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Dan memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Vali dengan nada meremehkan.

"Karena kami, _**New Akatsuki**_ tidak akan membiarkannya." Jawab Naruto dengan datar.

Vali pun terdiam, kemudian dia melihat wajah Naruto dan berkata "Jangan pikir organisasi milikmu itu bisa berhadapan dengan organisasi kami, Uzumaki. Saat organisasi kita berhadapan, aku akan melawanmu dan mengalahkanmu."

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk melawanmu. Aku sudah mempunyai rival dan aku tidak tertarik untuk mendapatkan rival lagi terlebih mengambil rival orang lain." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan"Tapi beda lagi kasusnya jika aku berhadapan dengan Toneri dan Hinata."

Vali pun hanya diam dan dia langsung pergi bersama dengan kedua anak buahnya. Kemudian dia melihat Sara dan berkata "Hei, Sara… Hilangkan jutsumu itu. Musuhnya sudah pergi tuh."

"Oh ya…" Ucap Sara, kemudian dia menghilangkan jutsunya.

"Bagaimana pertarungan pertamamu, Sara?" Tanya Naruto saat dia melihat Sara sudah berjalan ke tempatnya berada.

"Sangat puas, Naruto-kun." Jawab Sara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau sudah puas akan kekuatanku sebagai queen, Naruto-kun?"

"Sama seperti jawabanmu. Sangat puas." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang dan itu membuat Sara memasuki hyper mode dan langsung mengecup pipi Naruto dengan mesra "Terima kasih Naruto-kun, kau yang terbaik."

"Sama-sama." Balas Naruto yang wajahnya memerah karena ciuman tiba-tiba Sara.

"Oh ya, nee Naruto-kun…" Ucap Sara yang memeluk pergelangan Naruto dengan erat, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau masih ingat tentang Natsumi yang kuceritakan kan?"

"Tentu saja masih." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia putri angkatmu dan pewaris _**Rouran**_ kan?"

"Yup." Balas Sara, kemudian dia melepaskan tangan Naruto dan berkata "Sebenarnya dia anak kandung kita berdua loh."

Wajah Naruto pun memucat dan kemudian dia berkata dengan nada gugup "K-Kau ber-bercanda kan Sara?"

Tapi Sara hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto "Kau cari tahu saja sendiri Naruto-kun ufufufufu…"

"Hei Sara! Berhentilah bermain-main! Rias bisa membunuhku nanti!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah panik tapi Sara hanya tersenyum saja dan malah terus berjalan dan membuatnya bertambah jauh dari Naruto.

"SARA!"

Naruto terus mengejar Sara dan memaksanya agar Sara terus terang tapi Sara malah memberikan senyuman mengejek pada Naruto sampai-sampai membuatnya kesal pada ratu tomat itu. Saat sampai di rumah Yasaka, Naruto dan Sara disambut oleh Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan _**Sharingan**_ miliknya yang telah aktif.

"Darimana saja kalian?" Tanya Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan bilang kau bercinta dengan Sara di suatu tempat."

"Bercinta endasmu…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Sara tadi melawan dua anggota _**Khaos Brigade**_."

"Kau serius?" Tanya Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Naruto dan Sara, kemudian dia mendeathglare Naruto dan berkata "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengirimku atau yang lain telepati untuk menolongmu, usuratonkachi? Kau dengar dari Yasaka-san kalau mereka itu berbahaya kan?"

"Mereka berdua tidaklah sehebat itu." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka memang mempunyai _**Senjutsu**_ yang lumayan kuat tapi kami masih bisa menghadapinya."

"Apa yang kau ceritakan ini benar Naruto-kun?" Tanya Yasaka yang datang bersamaan dengan Jiraiya yang datang menggunakan kursi rodanya.

"Itu benar." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka berdua menyusup kesini? Aku pikir aku sudah memperketat keamanan disini karena kau dan para peeragemu membuat markas _**New Akatsuki**_ disini, Naruto-kun." Tanya Yasaka.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan keamanan disini Yasaka-san kalau salah satu dari penyusup itu adalah Kuroka Toujou, salah satu _**Stray Devil**_ rank-SSS yang sangat diburu oleh fraksi iblis." Jawab Naruto.

Yasaka pun terkejut kalau Naruto bisa berhadapan dengan criminal rank-SSS seperti Kuroka dan tetap dalam keadaan hidup tapi Jiraiya biasa saja dan dia berkata "Kau terlalu meremehkan kami para _**Shinobi**_ , Yasaka-hime. Di _**Elemental Nation**_ memang criminal di sana hanya memiliki tingkat sampai S-rank tapi kekuatan mereka tidak kalah dengan orang-orang yang memiliki rank lebih tinggi daripada S-rank."

"Aku tidak bisa beragumen tentang itu, Jiraiya-kun." Balas Yasaka.

- _ **Khaos Brigade Headquarter**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Di markas _**Khaos Brigade**_ , Ophis yang merupakan ketua dari _**Khaos Brigade**_ terlihat tidak senang karena dua dari anak buahnya dikalahkan oleh musuh yang menjadi incaran Toneri dan juga dia mendengar dari Vali bahwa orang itu telah membuat sebuah organisasi untuk melawan organisasinya. Kemudian dia melihat Toneri yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya untuk membuat sebuah _**Kote**_ yang saat ini desainnya menjadi seperti sebuah jam tangan tidak seperti dulu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Ophis.

"Kau tahu kan aku sedang mengerjakan apa, loli-chan." Jawab Toneri dengan santai yang saat ini membuat sebuah chip yang bertugas menggantikan gulungan mini untuk menyimpan jutsu di dalamnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku itu, Otsutsuki!" Teriak Ophis walaupun dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam dia menyukai panggilan dari Toneri itu.

"Terserah…" Balas Toneri yang melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Oh ya Toneri…"

"Hmm…"

"Kenapa kau mengubah konsep gulunganmu menjadi chip seperti itu?" Tanya Ophis.

"Karena desain _**Kote**_ yang aku buat sekarang kubuat sama dengan jam tangan supaya lebih simpel dalam penggunaannya." Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi aku membuat slot chip karena gulungan tidak akan bisa kugunakan untuk desain _**Kote**_ milikku saat ini. Tapi tenang saja… Itu mudah digunakan dan diganti dengan chip lain."

"Kau cukup jenius bisa berpikiran jauh seperti itu Toneri." Ucap Ophis yang kagum pada pemuda di sebelahnya ini sambil memegang chip dengan tulisan ' _ **Kuchiyose**_ : _**Edo Tensei no Jutsu**_ '

"Waw, itu pertama kalinya aku mendapat pujian. Terutama dari perempuan meskipun perempuan itu transgender." Balas Toneri yang menahan tawa saat mengatakan transgender karena dia mengingat salah satu member _**Khaos Brigade**_ pernah mengatakan bahwa Ophis pernah memakai wujud pria tua dan membuatnya mendapatkan title _**Dragon God**_.

"Kau mau memujiku atau mengejekku sih?" Tanya Ophis yang wajahnya memerah karena malu berat atas perkataan Toneri dan dia juga menambahkan sentuhan deathglare pada Toneri.

"Dua-duanya mungkin." Jawab Toneri.

"Ugh, kau memang menyebalkan Toneri Otsutsuki…" Ucap Ophis.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Balas Toneri yang mencoba memasukkan chip bertuliskan ' _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ ' ke dalam _**Kote**_ buatannya dan kemudian muncul 3 _**Kage Bunshin**_ di sebelah Toneri 'Berhasil… Tapi aku masih butuh beberapa persiapan lagi.'

"Itu bukan pujian, baka!" Teriak Ophis tapi Toneri mengabaikannya dan membuat Ophis meninggalkannya dengan raut wajah yang lebih kesal dibandingkan dengan saat dia menerima info tentang Naruto dan _**New Akatsuki**_ miliknya dari Vali.

'Ophis… Dia wanita yang lumayan menarik.' Batin Toneri meskipun dia juga menyimpan hati pada sang _**Avenger**_ yang berasal dari klan Hyuga itu. Kemudian dia memegang dadanya dan membatin 'Apa yang kulakukan ini benar Hamura-sama? Aku sudah menghancurkan _**Elemental Nation**_ sesuai titahmu karena perbuatan Madara Uchiha yang berani-beraninya mengambil patung _**Gedo Mazou**_ yang berada di bulan dan itu membuat _**Juubi**_ dan Kaguya bangkit kembali. Apakah aku harus menghancurkan Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha yang telah berhasil menyegel kembali Kaguya di perang besar di _**Elemental Nation**_ dan membawa perdamaian disana? Aku tiidak boleh ragu… Aku harus yakin. Jika para anak-anak penghuni bumi yang dibuat oleh _**Rikudou Sennin**_ itu tetap ada maka hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu… Kedamaian sebenarnya akan tercapai jika semua orang yang berhubungan dengan _**Rikudou Sennin**_ telah musnah terutama jika mereka berdua mati, Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 17 is up… Naruto dan Sara melawan Kuroka dan Bikou tapi maaf kalau fightnya enggak greget soalnya ane kurang ahli dalam battle scene. BTW, nanti ane buat Naruto mendiskusikan hal yang dia dengar dari Kuroka sama Sirzech enggak. Soalnya kan Sirzech disini memberikan Koneko sebagai peerage adiknya tapi dia enggak memberitahukan kebenaran pada Koneko biar Koneko enggak begitu membenci kakaknya. Juga Toneri masih mikirin tentang kejadian bangkitnya Kaguya sama _**Juubi**_ yang disebabkan oleh Madara, salah satu reinkarnasi anak _**Rikudou Sennin**_ yang bernama Indra. Jadi dia pikir kejadian yang sama akan terus terjadi jika Naruto dan Sasuke masih hidup. Jadi meskipun _**Elemental Nation**_ hancur kalau Naruto sama Sasuke masih hidup, dia masih belum bisa tenang. Kalau Toneri bisa berubah baik atau tetap jahat abis Naruto dan Sasuke ngomong hati ke hati sama dia… Hinata enggak bakal bisa dibujuk. Karena dia hanya peduli sama dendamnya enggak kaya Toneri yang mencari perdamaian abadi dengan cara salah kaya Nagato sama Obito. Buat NHL yang enggak suka sama cerita ini… Mending enggak usah baca aja daripada ngeluh enggak jelas kaya di fic Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy, OK. Soalnya lucu aja, masa author suruh menghargai reader yang butthurt karena NaruHina enggak jadi pair di itu fic. Bukannya kebalikannya ya, harusnya reader yang menghargai keputusan author. Oh ya… Question time. Apa Sara benar-benar serius kalau anak yang ada di reruntuhan _**Rouran**_ itu anaknya dengan Naruto?

Izanagi - no - Okami

Review:

Rider1:

Ini udah jadi tapi maaf gregetnya level 0.5 aja.

Ahmad MahMudi:

Belum tahu tapi denger saran ente kok ane jadi bayangin Fem! Naru ya… Jadi ngeri.

TekoTitanic:

Ane udah settle kalo Tim Vali bakal masuk _**New Akatsuki**_ entar.

Andriansyah Draco Lucifer:

Enggak… Meskipun Yahiko, Itachi sama Kakashi enggak bisa make _**Doujutsu**_ lagi tapi tetep aja Naruto, Sasuke, Obito itu OP kalo masuk _**Rating Games**_. Apalagi Sara yang punya summon kaya Menma di Road To Ninja. Dimasukkin, tapi masih lama sih.

Nexad Party:

Kalo si Toneri kan rumornya di The Last dia make mata Hamura yang disimpen sama para pendahulunya tapi kalo Hinata dia pake matanya sendiri tapi karena dia adalah _**Byakugan no Hime**_ … Jadi dia punya chakra Hamura di tubuhnya dan tinggal nyari _**Byakugan**_ dari anggota klan Hyuga kaya Hanabi jadi anggota klan Hyuga yang lain bisa tapi yang matanya paling kuat selain Hinata kan Hiashi sama Hanabi dan mata Hiashi udah diambil sama Toneri, jadi dia milih mata Hanabi. Beda sama membangkitkan _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_.

Shirokami Khudhory:

Memang ane bikinnya enggak sama kaya canon kan… Makanya agak lama. Kalo disamain mulu nanti bilang jiplak dari LN.

Kirayna225:

Thanks tapi maaf kalo kurang atau enggak greget.

Lilcoln Abe8479:

Si Muka Jahat:

Ada tapi jarang muncul. Ane belum lihat Naruto nyegel apapun perasaan. Yang nyegel _**Kyuubi**_ juga Minato bukan Naruto kan? Tapi rantai chakra sama massive chakra tetep ada.

Reza Scarlet:

Maaf kalau kurang greget.

Taufiqqurrahman172:

Hinata ane buat mati soalnya dia enggak bakal bisa disadarin dan di fic ini _**Koto Amatsukami**_ enggak ada soalnya yang punya kekuatan ini cuma _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_ punya Shisui dan dia udah mati + dua mata itu udah hancur(Satu sama Danzo yang satu lagi dibakar sama Itachi ET pake _**Amaterasu**_ ). _**Kyuumenju**_ itu teknik Menma yang manggil 9 monster yang dipakai dia di Road To Ninja. Kalau dengki memang mereka berani lawan Naruto. Naruto itu kekuatannya OP dan posisinya di _**Underworld**_ kuat soalnya dia adik ipar dari Maou _**Lucifer**_.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Sara ngomong kalo itu anak mereka berdua loh di chap ini tapi enggak tahu bercanda apa enggak. Belum sadar, _**Talk no Jutsu**_ enggak bakal seefektif di _**Elemental Nation**_ dalam waktu dekat.

Crucufix:

Jangan bahas kolor mending CD dan bra Asia Argento hahahaha :v Naruto yang menang tapi dia baru lawan Kuroka. Bikou ngelawan Sara dan ditembakin sama nafas naga _**Seiryuu**_.

Senju-nara Shira:

ini maybe.

enggak bisa kan dunia _**Kuchiyose**_ juga termasuk di _**Elemental Nation**_ tapi kalo _**Senjutsu**_ masih bisa.

tahu

Naruto bakal ngajarin _**Rasengan**_ ke Sara dan itu membuat Rias cemburu, teknik 5 elemen sama _**Kenjutsu**_.

Memang maksud ane begitu tapi kayaknya spesialis _**Fuinjutsu**_ enggak deh soalnya 3 Uzumaki enggak expert dalam _**Fuinjutsu**_ seperti Kushina.

Kagehiyasu:

Kenapa sih demen banget bahas chapter 4… Udh dibilang typo di chap 16 juga. Makanya biasain baca chap yang baru jangan chap yang jadul.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Kata siapa… Naruto menikmati ciumannya dengan Akeno terus dia punya ingatan romantisme dengan Sara yang sudah terbongkar, jadi itu lampu hijau loh.

UzuNami Tara 217:

Senjutsu di DxD penggambarannya susah sih kagak kaya di Naruto yang uda mendetail tentang keuntungan penggunaan _**Senjutsu**_ sama jurusnya.

Archilles:

Hehehehe :v


	18. Chapter 18

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Harem(Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sara) Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x Yuuto Kiba, Kakashi Hatake x Yugao Uzuki(Past), Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, Issei Hyoudou x Harem(Irina Shidou, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Koneko Toujou), Itachi Uchiha x Izumi Uchiha(Past), Itachi Uchiha x Serafall Leviathan, Nagato Uzumaki x Konan, Yahiko x Konan(Past), Yahiko x , Karin x Suigetsu(Past), Karin x , Sabaku no Gaara x Reya Kusaka, Shikamaru Nara x Sabaku no Temari(Past), Shikamaru Nara x Seekvaira Agares, Sai x Ino Yamanaka(Past), Sai x , Yamato x , Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara(Past), Obito Uchiha x , Rock Lee x Tsubasa Yura

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 18: Confrontation and Revelation

Naruto saat ini sedang makan bersama di rumah Yasaka bersama dengan Yasaka, Jiraiya, Kunou dan juga para peeragenya. Dia terlihat sedih saat mengingat cerita Kuroka yang mengingatkannya pada Itachi. Jiraiya yang melihat itu pun berkata pada murid serta anak angkatnya itu.

"Naruto… Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Jiraiya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau terlihat sedih."

"Aku teringat tentang pertarunganku dengan Kuroka." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sangat membencinya karena sebagai kakak… Dia meninggalkan adiknya Koneko begitu saja tapi saat mendengar ceritanya, aku tidak tahu lagi ero-sennin."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Cerita dia mengingatkanku dengan Itachi." Jawab Naruto dan yang bersangkutan melihat Naruto karena itu "Kalau Itachi dia menghabisi seluruh klan-nya agar Sasuke bisa tinggal dengan aman di _**Konoha**_ karena setelah kejadian penyerangan Kurama, Hiruzen-jiji dan para tetua yang lain mencurigai kalau klan Uchiha akan membelot, jadi Itachi terpaksa melakukan itu. Kuroka, dia meninggalkan adiknya setelah membunuh masternya sendiri karena masternya mempunyai niatan buruk padanya dan Koneko. Aku takut kalau Koneko akan berakhir seperti Sasuke dulu dan membunuh Kuroka tanpa tahu penjelasan yang sebenarnya darinya. Apalagi Sirzech menyembunyikan kebenaran yang sebenarnya dari Koneko dan malah memberikan Koneko kepada Rias sebagai peeragenya."

"Dia tahu tapi dia tidak memberitahukan ini pada Koneko-san? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yasaka yang tidak percaya atas fakta yang diberitahukan Naruto.

"Mungkin dia ingin membantu Rias supaya lepas dari Raiser." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu adalah tujuan yang baik apalagi untuk adiknya sendiri, tapi tetap saja perbuatan dia salah dan tidak adil bagi Kuroka. Karena dengan itu… Dia membuat sebuah keluarga hancur."

"Tch, dia tidak tahu akibat dari sebuah dendam…" Ucap Sasuke secara tiba-tiba dan perkataan itu membuat semua orang menatapnya "Saat Koneko tahu kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya dari orang lain maka dendam dia bukan tertuju ke kakaknya lagi tapi pada Sirzech sama seperti kejadianku yang mengubah dendamku pada _**Konoha**_ saat aku mendengar fakta tentang Itachi dari Obito."

"Naruto…" Panggil Yasaka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir seharusnya kau mengatakan tentang hal yang kita bicarakan ini pada Sirzech agar dia mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Koneko. Kalau dia mendengar dari orang lain ditambah dengan hasutan, maka dia akan dendam pada Sirzech dan dia bisa menyakiti istrimu Rias karena dia adik dari Sirzech."

Naruto pun cukup terkejut akan perkataan Yasaka karena dia tidak pernah menduga kalau Koneko bisa menyakiti Rias jika rahasia kakaknya terbongkar tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan masalah it uterus melebar dan itu membuatnya berkata "Aku harus bertemu dengan Sirzech. Tapi bagaimana? Dia bilang aku tidak boleh menemui Rias sampai urusanku dengan Toneri dan Hinata selesai."

"Apa kau sudah memasang segel _**Hiraishin**_ di _**Underworld**_?" Tanya Yasaka.

"Aku memasang dua. Di pusat kota _**Underworld**_ , Lilith dan kediaman klan Gremory." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu bagus. Kau bisa kesana karena disana akan ada pertemuan para iblis muda." Ucap Yasaka yang sudah melihat Jiraiya "Benar kan Jiraiya-kun?"

Jiraiya menggangguk setuju akan perkataan Yasaaka, kemudian Naruto berkata "Tapi kenapa kalian berdua bisa tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Kami partner kerja Sirzech, ingat?" Tanya Yasaka.

"Oh ya, kau benar." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat para peerage dan berkata "Ayo minna! Kita datangi _**Underworld**_ sekarang juga."

"Yosh!"

Sedangkan di _**Underworld**_ , Rias dan Sona serta anggota peeragenya kecuali Akeno dan Tsubaki yang berhasil melewati tes dari _**Dragon King Tannin**_ saat ini sedang menuju ke tempat rapat para iblis muda berlangsung. Di tengah perjalanan, sepupunya yang bernama Sairaorg Bael menghampirinya dengan queennya yang bernama Kuisha Abaddon.

"Yo Rias!"

"Hei Saiaorg…" Balas Rias yang tersenyum pada sepupunya itu.

"Hei Rias, mana suamimu yang bernama Naruto itu?" Tanya Saiaorg yang sudah berada di dekat Rias.

Rias bingung ingin menjawab apa, kemudian dia menaikkan alisnya dan berkata "Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin mengajak Naruto-kun bertarung?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi… Dia pengguna _**Senjutsu**_ juga kan?" Tanya Sairaorg, dan Rias menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Melihat respon Rias, Sairaorg pun melanjutkan dengan riang "Pengguna _**Senjutsu**_ melawan pengguna _**Senjutsu**_ pasti menarik."

'Dasar maniak bertarung…' Batin Rias yang sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat sepupunya itu, kemudian dia dan Sona berjalan menjauhi Sairaorg dan diikuti oleh para peeragenya dan Sona.

"Woy! Setidaknya beritahu dimana Naruto sekarang Rias!" Teriak Sairaorg yang kemudian menghela nafas dan dia melihat Kuisha "Ayo Kuisha-chan… Kita juga harus pergi kesana sebelum Zedolfol berulah lagi."

"Baik Sairaorg-kun." Balas Kuisha.

Sairaorg dan Kuisha akhirnya berjalan ke tempat pertemuan dan saat sampai di dalam, dia diberi suguhan pertengkaran antara Zedolfol heir dari klan Glasya-Labolas dan juga adik dari Falbium Asmodeus dan juga heiress dari klan Agares yang bernama Seekveira. Dia yang emosi karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan rivalnya dan juga kesal karena perbuatan Zedolfol yang memulai pertengkaran langsung menghajar wajah malang heir klan Glasya-Labolas itu sampai pingsan. Setelah para _**Yondai Maou**_ berkumpul, mereka pun memulai pertemuannya.

Krieeeettt

"Maaf… Apa aku mengganggu pertemuannya?" Tanya seseorang berambut kuning keemasan yang memakai jubah bercorak awan merah yang Rias dan para peeragenya kenal.

"Naruto… / Naruto-kun… / Naruto-san…"

"Yup dan para peerageku juga." Balas Naruto yang tersenyum dan menunjuk orang-orang yang berada di belakangnya yang juga memakai jubah yang sama dengan jubah yang dipakai Naruto.

Ajuka yang melihat Naruto pun tersenyum dan berkata "Jadi kau akan mengikuti pertemuan ini juga Naruto-san?"

"Tidak Ajuka-sama." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Sirzech dan melanjutkan "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sirzech-niisama."

Sirzech yang mendengar itu kemudian melihat Ajuka dan berkata "Kau, Sera, dan Falbium bisa menangani pertemuan ini kan Ajuka?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ajuka.

Sirzech pun mengajak Naruto bicara di tempat yang lebih nyaman, para peeragenya termasuk Sara ingin mengikutinya tapi dia berkata "Kalian tunggu disini…"

Mereka semua pun menggangguk dan Sirzech mengajaknya keluar karena disana terlihat sepi. Kemudian Sirzech melihat mata Naruto dengan serius dan dibalas Naruto dengan tatapan yang sama dan dia pun berkata.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu untuk menemuiku Naruto?" Tanya Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau ingin menanyakan tentang kabar Rias dan Aisha?"

"Bukan itu…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tadi aku bertemu dan melawan seekor atau seorang kucing berwarna hitam dan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Jadi kau bisa jelaskan Sirzech-niisama?"

Sirzech tahu siapa yang Naruto maksud dan dia pun merespon "Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang hal itu, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dia mengatakan itu tepat di depan wajahku." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Sirzech dengan tajam "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa kau membuat sebuah keluarga hancur? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau akan membuat insiden yang dulu terjadi pada Sasuke akan terjadi lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia memiliki dendam kesumat pada kakaknya, lalu dia mendengar fakta tentang kakaknya dari orang lain dan dia mengubah dendam dari kakaknya kepada kau dan Rias karena dia adalah adikmu. Apa kau ingin hal itu terjadi Sirzech?" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebelum kau membantah, aku harus memberitahukanmu kalau aku sudah pengalaman dengan hal seperti ini… Dulu Sasuke dendam pada Itachi karena dia membunuh semua anggota klan-nya kecuali dirinya tapi setelah dia berhasil membunuhnya dan dia mendapatkan fakta tentang Itachi yang ternyata diperintahkan oleh tetua di _**Konoha**_ , apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menjadikan _**Konoha**_ sebagai target dendamnya bahkan aku yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri karena dia yakin aku akan menjadi penghalangnya untuk membalaskan dendam ke _**Konoha**_."

Sirzech pun terkejut karena mendengar perkataan Naruto… Karena dia tidak menyangka niatnya yang ingin membantu Rias untuk lepas dari Raiser dengan cara memasukkan Koneko, sang _**Nekoshou**_ muda ke peeragenya malah akan berakhir serumit ini 'Apa yang telah aku lakukan?'

"Aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena kau ingin membantu Rias lepas dari Raiser karena dia akan memiliki peerage yang cukup kuat jika mereka harus berhadapan dengan Raiser di dalam rating games, tapi kau tidak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu kan? Lagipula rencanamu itu telah gagal Sirzech. Tentu Koneko bergabung dalam peerage Rias, tapi dia saja takut pada kekuatannya sendiri... Bagaimana bisa dia membantu banyak kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi." Lanjut Naruto, kemudian dia menepuk bahu Sirzech dan dia melanjutkan dengan nada tenang "Katakan yang sebenarnya padanya Sirzech. Koneko berhak mengetahui kebenaran itu lagipula aku tidak ingin dia menjadi Sasuke di masa lalu, seorang pembalas dendam."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukannya. Aku juga selalu diselimuti perasaan bersalah tapi aku belum siap mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Koneko." Ucap Sirzech yang menghela nafas setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Naruto.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti." Balas Naruto yang berjalan masuk ke gedung tempat pertemuan itu berlangsung.

"Hei, Naruto…" Panggil Sirzech.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan dia pun melihat Sirzech dengan tatapan malas ala Shikamaru "Ada apa?"

"Sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen rating games antara para iblis muda , karena itu aku membuat pertemuan ini." Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau dan para peeragemu ingin berpartisipasi dalam turnamen itu juga?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada lemas "Bukan maksudku meremehkan para generasi muda di fraksi ini, Sirzech-niisama… Tapi sepertinya kemampuanku dan juga para peerageku itu over-powered. Kau sudah tahu kemampuanku seperti apa kan? Memakai _**Sennin Mode**_ biasa saja, aku hampir membuat Raiser mati… Apalagi mode yang kupakai untuk melawanmu, _**Bijuu Senjutsu Mode**_ dan _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_? Mata Sasuke, _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ dan _**Choku**_ - _ **Tomoe Rinnegan**_ sangat berbahaya. Kalau aku yang menjadi lawannya, aku masih sanggup karena aku adalah rivalnya ditambah dia sangat cepat karena dia sudah menguasai _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_ dengan sempurna. Aku baru tahu queenku Sara bisa menggunakan teknik yang dipakai counterpart-ku di _**Gentei Tsukuyomi**_ dan teknik itu hampir membuatku mati. Sakura mempunyai kemampuan seperti monster dan tubuhnya bisa beregenerasi dari luka karena segel yang berada di dahinya. Lee…"

"Sudah-sudah! Aku tahu kemampuan peeragemu itu over-powered, jadi tidak usah menyebutkan kemampuan semua peeragemu." Potong Sirzech dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan orang-orang ini dengan satu set _**Evil Pieces**_ milikmu. Padahal kalau tidak salah dengar, peeragemu yang bernama Gaara dan Kakashi itu memiliki rank tertinggi dari sistem shinobi di dimensimu kan?"

"Di dimensiku, aku dan Sasuke memang memiliki rank yang lebih rendah dari Gaara dan Kakashi-sensei karena kami berdua adalah seorang _**Genin**_." Jawab Naruto dan itu membuat Sirzech cukup terkejut karena dia sudah mendengar bahwa rank _**Genin**_ adalah level terendah di sistem shinobi. Naruto yang melihat keterkejutan Sirzech pun melanjutkan "Tapi aku dan Sasuke lebih kuat dari mereka berdua karena aku dan dia adalah reinkarnasi putra dari leluhur semua shinobi di duniaku yang bernama _**Rikudou Sennin**_. Jadi itu normal-normal saja bagiku."

"Oh begitu." Balas Sirzech, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan melanjutkan "Ayo kita kembali Naruto."

"Hn."

Naruto dan Sirzech kembali ke tempat pertemuan dan mereka menemukan bahwa pertemuan antara para iblis muda sudah selesai dan tempat itu dan hanya ditempati oleh Sairaorg, Seekvaira, seorang iblis muda bergender pria dan para peeragenya. Naruto dan Sirzech pun berjalan ke arah tempat peerage Naruto dan Rias berada, kemudian mereka disambut oleh mereka semua.

"Sepertinya kita melewatkan pertemuannya, Naruto." Ucap Sirzech.

"Ya, kau benar." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maaf karena aku, kau jadi melewatkan pertemuan ini padahal kau adalah ketua fraksi iblis dan ini acara penting untukmu."

"Tidak masalah." Balas Sirzech, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan tersenyum "Malah aku harusnya berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah membuka pikiranku lewat pembicaraan kita tadi."

"Sebenarnya apa yang tadi kalian berdua bicarakan, Naruto-niichan, Lucifer-sama?" Tanya Koneko.

"Nanti akan kami berdua bicarakan padamu Toujou-san. / Koneko-san." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Uhm, Naruto-san… Apa Lucifer-sama menawarkanmu bergabung dalam turnamen rating games kali ini?" Tanya Yuuto Kiba.

"Ya, tadi dia menawarkanku tapi aku menolaknya." Jawab Naruto dan itu membuat peerage Rias juga peerage dari iblis muda lain terkejut.

"Kenapa memangnya Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno.

"Aku dan para peerageku sedang sibuk mengurus organisasi yang aku dan Sasuke buat, jadi aku tidak ada waktu untuk acara seperti ini." Jawab Naruto setengah berbohong karena dia tidak ingin banyak _**High**_ - _ **Class Devil**_ muda tersinggung jika dia mengatakan hal yang tadi dia katakan pada Sirzech di luar.

"Ayolah Naruto, kau pasti bercanda…" Ucap Sairaorg, kemudian dia menepuk pundak Naruto dan melanjutkan "Ini acara yang bagus untuk menguji kekuatan kita. Kau ingat setelah pernikahanmu dengan Rias… Kau berjanji untuk berduel denganku kan?"

"Ah, waktu itu ya. Maaf kalau aku tidak mengingat janjiku padamu waktu itu tapi tenang saja… Aku akan berduel denganmu tapi tidak sekarang Sairaorg. Masih banyak yang aku dan peerageku harus lakukan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan "Dan aku juga kurang tertarik dengan sistem _**Rating Games**_ karena aku tidak suka para iblis muda menjadi pertunjukan untuk para iblis yang menjadi penonton di luaran sana. Kita ini diberikan kekuatan bukan untuk dipamerkan tapi untuk melindungi orang yang kita sayangi."

Seekvaira, Diehauser, dan Sairaorg menatap kagum Naruto ats perkataannya, lalu Kurama merasakan sesuatu dan dia pun berkata " **Naruto** … **Aku merasakan ada energi negatif yang dipancarkan dari orang yang melihat bishop istrimu secara intens itu**."

"Benarkah Kurama?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Iya** , **tapi tenang saja**. **Kemampuannya masih lebih lemah daripada kau dan Sasuke bahkan semua peeragemu kecuali Karin dan Sai**." Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Tapi tetap berhati** - **hatilah** , **orang ini tergolong sosok yang licik**. **Jadi tetaplah waspada padanya**."

Orang yang dimaksud oleh Kurama kemudian pergi beserta para peeragenya dari tempat bertemuan bersama dengan Seekvaira, Diehauser, dan Sairaorg serta para peeragenya. Naruto yang melihat orang itu telah pergi pun bertanya pada Rias "Siapa pemuda yang barusan itu pergi, Rias-chan?"

"Oh, dia itu Diodora Astaroth. Adik dari Ajuka Beelzebub-sama." Jawab Rias, kemudian dia bertanya balik pada Naruto "Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan tentang dia, Naruto-kun?"

"Saat dia melihat Asia, Kurama merasakan energi negatif yang muncul dari dirinya Rias-chan. Aku memang mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk membaca niat buruk seseorang dengan cara mendeteksi energi negatif yang muncul dari orang yang bersangkutan dengan memakai kekuatan chakra dari Kurama." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yakin dia mempunyai niat buruk pada Asia. Aku tidak ingin menuduh tapi kekuatan Kurama yang aku punya adalah buktinya."

"Dia benar, Rias." Tambah Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto mempunyai kemampuan untuk mendeteksi mana shinobi yang palsu dan yang asli dalam perang karena kemampuannya ini. Jika dia bilang dia merasakan bahwa orang itu memiliki niat jahat dengan cara mendeteksi energi negatif yang dia punya berarti Naruto benar."

'Naruto-kun mungkin ada benarnya…' Batin Rias, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan dia pun melanjutkan 'Aku dengar dari rumor yang beredar kalau dia mempunyai sebuah fetish pada seorang suster gereja. Apalagi Asia adalah suster gereja dan dia juga dikeluarkan dari gereja karena menyembuhkan seorang iblis. Tapi apakah mungkin yang membuat dia dikeluarkan dari gereja?'

"Kalau ini benar, kita harus bagaimana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno dan dia pun melanjutkan "Kita tidak bisa kan pergi ke rumahnya dan menghadapinya sekarang… Ditambah Ajuka-sama akan kecewa karena hal itu."

"Kalau menurutku lebih baik kita diam dulu dan mencari bukti yang cukup untuk memberatkannya karena walaupun dengan kekuatanku sudah pasti aku tahu dia mempunyai rencana yang buruk pada Asia tapi tanpa bukti tetap saja itu mustahil untuk membuktikan kalau dia mempunyai niat buruk pada Asia." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Sirzech dan berkata "Kau juga sepikiran denganku kan Sirzech-niisama?"

"Cukup mengagumkan kau bisa berpikir seperti itu Naruto." Balas Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Menurut Sasuke-san… Kau itu bodoh dalam hal seperti ini tidak seperti saat sedang bertarung."

Mendengar itu, Naruto mendeathglare Sasuke tapi dia tidak bergeming dan malah berkata "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Lagipula itu memang benar. Kau itu memang pintar saat sedang bertarung tapi jika tidak bertarung pemikiranmu itu payah."

"Sialan kau, teme!" Teriak Naruto, tapi dia berhasil di tahan oleh Kakashi yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat pertengkaran kedua murid lamanya itu.

"Naruto-kun… Sebaiknya kita kembali ke _**Kyoto**_ sekarang. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam kan?" Tanya Sara.

"Kau benar, ayo kita pulang." Jawab Naruto tapi saat dia ingin menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ , tangannya sedang ditahan oleh Rias.

"Uhm, kalian bisa pulang sendiri kan? Aku dan Akeno ingin bicara pada Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias pada para peerage Naruto dan kemudian dia melihat kakaknya "Kau juga bisa pulang sekarang, onii-sama."

"Baiklah…" Balas mereka semua, kemudian Obito mengirimkan para peerage Naruto yang lain dengan _**Kamui**_ dan Sirzech pergi dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya.

Rias dan Akeno kemudian mengajak Naruto ke villa milik keluarga Gremory yang rencananya akan dipakai untuk semua peeragenya berlatih tapi tidak jadi karena kedatangan Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto pun ingin bertanya pada Rias yang ekspresi wajahnya seperti ingin memakan dirinya hidup-hidup ditambah Akeno juga mempunyai ekspresi yang sama dan itu membuatnya cemas.

"Rias-chan… Aku boleh tahu kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Saat aku melihat ingatan Sara dengan kemampuanku, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik loh Naruto-kun." Jawab Rias yang sudah tersenyum manis tapi senyuman itu membuat Naruto benar-benar merinding. Kemudian dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan berkata "Bisa kau jelaskan siapa itu Natsumi Uzumaki?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun memucat dan dia pun berkata dengan gugup "Eto, Rias-chan, a-aku bisa jelaskan…"

"Kau ingin menjelaskan apa Naruto-kun? Kau ingin bilang kalau Aisha-chan mempunyai seorang kakak yang lahir di masa lalu dan kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang ini padaku Naruto-kun! What the hell!" Teriak Rias yang mengeluarkan _**Power of Destruction**_ miliknya ke arah Naruto tapi dia bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Tapi sumpah Rias-chan, aku tidak mengetahui tentang itu bahkan hubunganku dengan Sara di masa lalu makanya itu aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu padamu." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia memeluk Rias yang terus berontak dan dia pun berkata "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena ini Rias-chan… Saat aku terjebak di masa lalu, aku takut kalau aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dan aku akan terjebak disana selamanya tapi aku bertemu dengan dia, Sara. Dia mengingatkanku pada dirimu terutama rambut berwarna merahnya bahkan aku memiliki hubungan dengannya sama sepertimu. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari sana tapi ingatanku tentang hubunganku dengan Sara dihilangkan oleh ayahku di masa lalu. Mungkin dia tidak ingin aku menghancurkan timeline yang terjadi di duniaku, jadi dia melakukan itu. Tapi sumpah Rias-chan, aku tidak ada niatan untuk mengkhianati cintamu… Aku berani sumpah."

"Aku tahu Naruto-kun, aku tahu… Aku hanya kecewa karena kau tidak jujur tentang Sara padaku. Tapi aku tahu sekarang kenapa kau bisa tidak jujur padaku." Balas Rias yang tersenyum pada Naruto, kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dengan Naruto dan berkata "Lalu apa yang terjadi pada dia?"

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat aku berhasil lolos dari penjara masa lalu itu dan dia tersenyum, kemudian dia berkata bahwa aku sangat mirip dengan ayahnya yang sudah lama meninggal." Jawab Naruto yang tersenyum kecil dan kemudian senyumannya memudar dan tangannya pun terkepal "Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada dia Rias-chan. Dia tewas beserta para penghuni _**Elemental Nation**_ kecuali para anggota peerageku saat _**Elemental Nation**_ hancur oleh Toneri dan Hinata."

"Aku pikir Sara bercanda saja sewaktu dia mengatakan tentang itu dan Natsumi itu adalah anak angkatnya yang dia ambil dari klan Uzumaki, tapi ternyata aku salah. Dari dirimu aku tahu bahwa hal yang dikatakan Sara itu memang benar." Tambah Naruto dan kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya "Dan ditambah aku tidak pernah mengenal sosoknya sebagai anakku."

Rias dan Akeno pun terlihat sedih karena mendengar cerita Naruto, kemudian dia melihat mata Rias dengan intens "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Mereka berdua sudah cukup mengambil nyawa Natsumi tapi tidak dengan Aisha. Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan putriku lagi."

"Aku percaya padamu, Naruto-kun." Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku percaya bahwa kau mampu melindungi Aisha-chan. Karena kau adalah ayahnya."

"Terima kasih Rias-chan." Balas Naruto yang sudah memeluk Rias dan kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya saat melihat Akeno yang dari tadi menatapna "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Akeno-chan?"

"Kau curang. Kau sudah mempunyai anak dari Rias dan Sara tapi dariku belum." Jawab Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Giliranku kapan?"

"Nanti saja setelah kau sudah lulus dari sekolahmu." Jawab Naruto dengan santai dan itu membuatnya mendapat sambaran petir dari Akeno meskipun dia bisa menghindar "Akeno-chan! Apa-apaan kau ini? Seranganmu itu hampir mengenaiku tahu?"

"Jawaban macam apa itu…" Balas Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau membuat Rias hamil saat dia masih menjadi pelajar tapi kenapa denganku kau menolak?"

"Aku tidak bisa untuk sekarang. Ada banyak urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dulu." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Khaos Brigade**_ serta Toneri dan Hinata adalah prioritas utama dari organisasi milikku, _**Shin Akatsuki**_. Mungkin setelah aku menyelesaikan masalah itu dan menikahi kau dan juga Sara, aku akan melakukan itu padamu Akeno-chan. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Ya baiklah, itu bisa diterima." Balas Akeno.

"Aku bisa menerima Akeno dan Sara sebagai pasanganmu karena Akeno adalah sahabatku serta Sara yang merupakan queen juga ibu dari anakmu yang lain." Ucap Rias, kemudian tubuhnya mulai diselimuti aura merah dan rambutnya berkibaran dengan liar seperti Kushina dalam _**Habanero Mode**_ "Tapi… Jika kau menambah orang lagi, maka jangan salahkan jika aku, Sara, dan Akeno menghajarmu sampai babak belur Naruto-kun. Kau mengerti kan?"

"A-Aku mengerti."

"Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Aku mengerti Rias Gremory."

"Good…"

"Oh ya Rias. Aku kan sudah menjadi _**High Class Devil**_ saat ini…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa aku bisa membuat klan-ku, Uzumaki menjadi _**Extra**_ - _ **Demon**_ di _**Underworld**_?"

"Sepertinya bisa tapi aku harus bicara dulu pada onii-sama." Jawab Rias.

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan dia mengelurkan sesuatu dari _**Ninja Pouch**_ miliknya dan itu berupa sebuah buku.

"Hei Rias-chan, tolong berikan ini pada Koneko-chan. Bisa kan?" Tanya Naruto yang memberikan sebuah buku yang tadi dia keluarkan dari _**Ninja Pouch**_ miliknya dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah surat yang diselipkan didalam buku itu.

"Buku apa ini, Naruto-kun?" Tanya balik Rias.

"Karena kau dan para peeragemu akan ikut dalam turnamen _**Rating Games**_ yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi… Tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku sebagai kakak angkatnya memberikan dia buku untuk latihan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Dan didalam buku itu ada surat yang akan menjelaskan kebenaran tentang kakakmu, Koneko-chan. Semoga saja kau bisa menerima fakta yang telah aku tulis dalam surat itu."

Setelah itu Naruto pun berniat untuk menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ untuk menuju ke rumah Jiraiya tapi dia hentikan saat melihat ekspresi kecewa dari wajah Rias "Kenapa lagi denganmu, Rias-chan?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Naruto-kun." Jawab Rias.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Cup

Rias pun mencium bibir Naruto dengan mesra dan kemudian dia melepaskan ciumannya "Selamat malam, Naruto-kun…"

"Arigatou Rias-chan." Balas Naruto yang tersenyum pada istrinya itu, kemudian dia berkata "Selamat malam untukmu juga, Rias."

"Hei, kau tidak menciumku Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno dengan nada menggoda.

"Nah, bukannya kita sudah berciuman tadi siang." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Besok saja… Itu juga kalau aku bertemu denganmu lagi Akeno, _**Hiraishin**_!"

Melihat itu Akeno pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Dasar dia itu… Bahkan setelah dia mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya, dia masih…"

"Berikan dia waktu Akeno-chan." Balas Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mungkin dia belum terbiasa jika berhubungan dengan 3 gadis sekaligus mengingat Naruto-kun pernah bilang dia itu dulu tidak populer di kalangan para gadis karena statusnya sebagai _**Jinchuuriki Kyuubi**_ … Ini masih baru untuknya. Lagipula dia kan bilang kalau dia akan menikahi kau dan Sara berarti dia sudah mengganggap kau sebagai kekasihnya juga, sama seperti Sara. Kau telah memenangkan hati Naruto-kun, Akeno."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chap 18 is up… BTW, buat yang nanya kenapa nama organisasinya jadi _**Shin Akatsuki**_ itu karena kata _**Shin**_ itu artinya _**New**_ atau baru jika diartikan ke Bahasa Inggris atau Indonesia. Sara dan Akeno udah official sebagai kekasih dari Naru dan juga memang Natsumi adalah anak dari Naruto dan Sara tapi dia udah mati di insiden hancurnya _**Elemental Nation**_. Buat para penyuka anggota _**Akatsuki**_ versi ane mohon maaf kalau scene mereka belum banyak muncul tapi nanti mereka bakal banyak muncul kok, suer. Buat apa yang bakal terjadi sama Toneri ane enggak bakal buat vote untuk menjadikan dia protagonist atau antagonist, tapi kalian lihat saja sendiri what will happen to him. He will join Naruto organization, _**Shin Akatsuki**_ as protagonist or he will died as a antagonist. It's my choice, not yours… Tapi kalian bisa saja berspekulasi tentang ini.

The World Arcana

v

v

v

Sign Out

Review:

Yury795:

Sasuke aja bukan pair Sakura disini apalagi Naruto yang pas selesai _**Training Trip**_ sama Jiraiya udah cintanya sama Rias doang. Naruto enggak ada _**Sharingan**_ jadi dia enggak bisa punya _**Rinnegan**_ terutama _**Choku Tomoe Rinnegan**_.

TekoTitanic:

Jiraiya bakal disembuhkan sama Naruto nanti abis _**Yang Seal**_ -nya balik lagi. Bisa jadi, siapa yang tahu :v

Mas Issei:

Bisa jadi… Kalo kagak Naruto, Sasuke, Toneri vs Hinata.

Devil938:

Hinata dengan _**Tenseigan**_ dan kekuatan Ophis.

Ardiansyah:

Naruto sama Sasuke sebanding sama Ophis, Great Red, sama Trihexa. Ane enggak suka NaruHina di fic, soalnya para NHL fanatic yang suka ngerusuh. Suka ngerusuh di fanpage Naruto, ane terima. Tapi disini, sikat aja.

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Spoilernya yang mana?

Michael Gabriel 455:

Udah dikonfimasi disini tentang Sara dan Naruto.

Guest:

Nanti, bentar lagi… Kalau Naruto kan pasti dia rebut-rebutan aksi jadi enggak bakal bisa kaya Rias dan Sona.

Davit Putraprtwi:

Memang mau ane matiin. Ane juga bosen, mending nonton Boruto The Movie toh NaruHina juga kan?

Baka Neko Arashi:

Ente kurang aqua gan. Ane enggak bikin Naruto jadi penghancur dimensi.

Guest:

Bentar lagi.

Ahmad Mahmudi:

Bentar lagi mungkin soalnya ane enggak tahu elemen yang mereka kuasai tanpa _**Doujutsu**_ mereka. Udah fix Naruto sama Akeno juga soalnya dia suka sama Naru dari awal flashback arc. Kalau suka yang setia kenapa Sara boleh jadi pair Naruto, nah loh?

Si Muka Jahat:

Ane tahu tapi mereka bertiga belajar dari siapa? Naruto sama Nagato bisa belajar dari Jiraiya tapi Karin? Pasti dia enggak mau kan di ajarkan sama sensei mesum seperti Jiraiya lagipula semua scroll _**Fuinjutsu**_ yang dipunyai oleh klan Uzumaki itu dimiliki oleh Orochimaru dan Karin belum pernah belajar itu sama sekali. Bisa saja kan itu scroll udah ada sama Toneri dan Hinata saat ini.

Madara:

Vali lawan Sasuke. Udah kebakar lawan _**Amaterasu**_ bro.

Riki Ryugasaki:

Kan Toujou marganya Koneko jadi Naruto manggilnya itu karena Kuroka kakaknya, apalagi dia kan kagak tahu itu nama dari Rias bukan marga Koneko sendiri.

Ashura Indra 64:

Iya, dia menginginkan perdamaian tapi dia takut hal yang terjadi dulu di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 akan terjadi lagi jadi dia memburu Naruto, Sasuke, sama para survivor dari _**Elemental Nation**_ untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi lagi. Naruto udah ngasih tahu Sirzech di chap ini.

Ramadi Riswanto:

I don't understand… It's a compliment or an insult?

Raplez:

Kan kekuatan _**Yang Seal**_ miliknya hilang abis nyegel Kaguya sama Sasuke jadi dia enggak bisa menyembuhkan Jiraiya. Sakura bisa aja nyembuhin dia tapi kan luka Jiraiya pas lawan Pain itu fatal banget semua anggota tubuhnya mati rasa karena terkena besi hitam milik Pain yang bisa mengacaukan aliran chakra. Tapi Jiraiya itu masih tergolong beruntung karena luka itu cuma membuatnya enggak bisa berjalan aja.

Laffayette:

Udah didiskusikan sama Sirzech dan di chapter depan Koneko bakal tahu kebenaran tentang kakaknya.

La Vechiasignora:

Belum ada scene buat mereka saat ini, mungkin nanti. Ane bingung buat scene-nya soalnya di fic ini Itachi, Yahiko, Kakashi, sama Nagato enggak bakal bisa make _**Doujutsu**_ mereka lagi.

Nexad Party:

Siapa juga yang mau dengerin mereka. Mereka enggak worthy untuk didengerin. Boleh juga tapi masih lama hal itu terjadinya.

Kazuni Kiba:

Ya iyalah, ane kan noob. Nanti Toneri enggak tahu bakal join Naruto apa enggak tapi intinya dia loyal sama Ophis bukannya tunduk karena kekuatannya lebih rendah dari Ophis tapi di beberapa chapter seterusnya dia bakal mulai menyukai Ophis dan membuatnya tidak menyukai Hinata lagi. Sebenarnya Natsumi itu rambutnya merah kaya Sara terus matanya biru kaya Naruto loh. Kalo ane mau lempar mereka ke loker Davy Jones bray hahahahahaha.

Tenshisha Hikari:

 _ **Edo Tensei**_ juga enggak sembarangan kali, harus ada DNA-nya… Memangnya anggota _**Khaos Brigade**_ terutama _**Hero Faction**_ punya DNA Tuhan DxD… Pfffftttt, lahir aja belom. Kalo Ophis bisa aja tapi saat di _**Great War**_ kan dia lagi main rebut-rebutan daerah sama Great Red. Jadi Tuhan DxD sama para _**Yondai Maou**_ terdahulu enggak bakal bisa dibangkitkan.


	19. Chapter 19

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Harem(Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sara) Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Sakura Haruno x Yuuto Kiba, Kakashi Hatake x Yugao Uzuki(Past), Kakashi Hatake x Rossweise, Issei Hyoudou x Harem(Irina Shidou, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Koneko Toujou), Itachi Uchiha x Izumi Uchiha(Past), Itachi Uchiha x Serafall Leviathan, Nagato Uzumaki x Konan, Yahiko x Konan(Past), Yahiko x , Karin x Suigetsu(Past), Karin x , Sabaku no Gaara x Reya Kusaka, Shikamaru Nara x Sabaku no Temari(Past), Shikamaru Nara x Seekvaira Agares, Sai x Ino Yamanaka(Past), Sai x , Yamato x , Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara(Past), Obito Uchiha x , Rock Lee x Tsubasa Yura

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 19: The First Training

- _ **Tokyo**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto saat ini berjalan kembali ke rumahnya karena dia malas untuk menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ untuk kembali ke _**Kyoto**_ serta dia ingin menikmati angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi dengan perasaan sedih setelah mengetahui Natsumi adalah anak kandungnya dan dia sudah tewas di dalam peristiwa ' _ **End of Elemental Nation**_ '. Merasa ada yang mengikutinya, Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dengan kunai yang sudah dia ambil dari kantung tas ninjanya.

"Siapa disana! Cepat keluar!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian muncullah pemuda berambut coklat pendek dengan gauntlet berwarna merah yang dia kenal "Issei… Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Bukannya seharusnya kau sudah ke rumah dan beristirahat sekarang?"

"Aku ingin kau melatihku sensei." Jawab Issei.

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung menaikkan alisnya dan dia pun berkata "Kenapa tidak besok saja? Ini sudah terlalu malam, kau tahu Issei."

"Aku tahu itu…" Jawab Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi… Mendengar perkataanmu aku menjadi sangat khawatir pada Asia, apalagi aku masih selemah ini. Melawan Vali saja aku tidak mampu, apalagi dia yang merupakan _**High**_ - _ **Class Devil**_."

Naruto melihat Issei dengan tatapan bingung. Tadi saat di ruang rapat antar para iblis muda, dia terlihat tidak peduli atas apa yang dikatakan Naruto bahkan dia mencoba untuk tidak beradu pandang pada Asia tapi kali ini dia terlihat sangat peduli pada Asia dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit khawatir pada muridnya itu "Kau kenapa sebenarnya Issei? Tadi saat aku berbicara di ruang rapat, kau terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang aku katakan tentang Asia bahkan menatap matanya saja kau tidak berani. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau…?"

"Aku merasa bersalah pada dia, Naruto-sensei." Jawab Issei dan membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan serius.

"Merasa bersalah kenapa? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, Issei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Asia mencintaiku dengan tulus dan dia menerimaku apa adanya walaupun kemesumanku ini sudah akut." Jawab Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi… Aku malah mengkhianatinya dengan seseorang yang belum aku tahu benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak."

Naruto ingin bertanya lebih pada Issei tapi dia dibuat terkejut atas perkataan Issei selanjutnya "Aku bercinta dengan Xenovia sebelum kami semua pergi ke rapat itu, Naruto-sensei?"

"Kau bercinta dengan Xenovia? Bagaimana bisa? Apa alasan dia melakukan itu?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak percaya pada sepenuhnya atas perkataan Issei karena dia tahu bahwa Xenovia dulu adalah pengikut-Nya yang cukup setia. Sulit di percaya jika mantan gadis suci selain Asia bisa melakukan itu sedangkan Asia tidak.

"Dia bilang dia ingin mempunyai anak dari orang yang kuat. Mungkin karena dia tahu aku adalah seorang _**Sekiryuutei**_ , makanya dia pikir aku adalah orang yang cocok dalam rencananya." Jawab Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku mencoba menahan diri demi Asia tapi aku tidak tahan lagi apalagi saat dia bertelanjang tepat di depan mataku sendiri jadi kami berdua melakukan itu. Terkutuklah kemesumanku ini."

'Alasan macam apa itu?' Batin Naruto yang beranggapan bahwa alasan Xenovia untuk bercinta dengan Issei itu sangatlah konyol tidak seperti dia dan Rias satu tahun lalu yang memang mencintai satu sama lain atau saat bersama dengan Sara karena memang dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada sang mantan ratu dari _**Rouran**_ itu. Tapi dia bersyukur kalau Xenovia tidak memilihnya atau Sasuke atau mereka berdua bisa dibunuh oleh Rias dan Sona, dalam kasus Naruto bisa ditambah oleh Akeno dan Sara, damn.

"Tapi kenapa kau terasa terganggu dengan itu, Issei? Maksudku… Tujuanmu adalah menjadi _**Harem King**_ kan? Bukannya dengan itu maka tujuanmu mendapatkan progress sedikit." Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan itu masalahnya sensei!" Teriak Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi masalahnya adalah perkataan dari Xenovia sebelum kami berdua melakukan itu. Kalau dia ingin mendapatkan anak dari orang yang kuat, kenapa harus aku? Diluar sana masih banyak orang yang lebih kuat dariku. Ada Vali, ada kau, ada Sasuke-san, para _**High**_ - _ **Class Devil**_ muda yang datang di rapat barusan. Padahal aku masih lemah, bahkan _**Balance Breaker**_ -ku saja masih belum sempurna. Itu sama saja dia tidak tulus padaku. Untuk apa aku mempunyai harem yang tidak benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus. Aku ingin seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku seperti Asia atau seperti kau yang mempunyai buchou yang sangat tulus mencintaimu, sensei. Aku tidak ingin kejadian Raynare terulang lagi."

'Issei…' Batin Naruto yang menatap muridnya itu dengan nada sedih apalagi dia pernah mendengar kasus tentang Raynare dari Issei yang pernah membuatnya tidak percaya pada cinta.

"Ahh, maaf sensei…" Ucap Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin memintamu untuk melatihku, eh aku malah curhat tentang masalahku padamu."

"Tidak masalah…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau ingin aku latih kan. Jadi mohon antarkan aku ke rumahmu dan aku akan meminta izin pada kedua orang tuamu supaya dia mengizinkanmu menginap beberapa hari di _**Kyoto**_ agar aku bisa leluasa melatihmu."

"Baik sensei." Balas Issei.

Issei dan Naruto pun pergi ke apartemen milik keluarga Issei yang sudah sedikit diperbesar oleh Rias agar di sana bisa menampung Asia juga. Naruto kemudian mengucapkan rencananya dengan beberapa kebohongan pada kedua orang tua Issei dan mereka mengizinkannya bahkan ada satu orang lagi yang bergabung dengan mereka, yaitu Asia. Yup, saat Naruto izin pada orang tua Issei untuk membiarkan dia menginap di _**Kyoto**_ selama beberapa hari ternyata Asia belum tidur dan dia meminta izin pada Naruto untuk membawanya juga. Issei terlihat protes karena dia masih merasa bersalah pada Asia tapi Naruto mengizinkannya karena meninggalkan Asia sendiri di rumah Issei yang hanya ditinggali kedua orangtuanya saat ini yang hanya seorang manusia sangatlah beresiko.

- _ **Kyoto**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto dan Asia serta Issei akhirnya sampai di _**Kyoto**_ setelah perjalanan mereka menggunakan kereta. Saat sampai disana, sang _**Sekiryuutei**_ dan mantan suster gereja ini sangat menikmati pemandangan di rumah para _**Youkai**_ ini. Saat dia memasuki perbatasan pemukiman para _**Youkai**_ , Naruto pun dihadang oleh Karasu yang sepertinya terlihat ingin mengabarkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Naruto-sama!"

'Dia terlihat seperti setengah gagak dan setengah manusia. Jadi ini yang disebut _**Youkai**_?' Batin Issei dan Asia yang melihat sosok Karasu.

"Oh, itu kau Karasu. Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun." Jawab Karasu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi Sasuke-san memberikan kabar padamu untuk tidak pergi ke rumah Yasaka-san karena sekarang kau dan para peeragemu akan tinggal di markas untuk _**Shin Akatsuki**_ yang dibuat Yasaka-sama dan para _**Youkai**_ disini.'

"Jadi gedung untuk headquarter dari _**Shin Akatsuki**_ sudah rampung?" Tanya Naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Karasu "Terima kasih atas kabarnya, Karasu."

"Sama-sama." Balas Karasu.

"Ayo kita pergi, Issei, Asia…" Ucap Naruto pada muridnya dan ehmm,,, gadis yang dicintai muridnya itu.

"Hn…"

Naruto, Asia, dan Issei langsung pergi untuk mencari gedung yang dimaksud Karasu dan kemudian mereka menemukan gedung besar yang belum pernah Naruto lihat di _**Kyoto**_ dan itu membuat Issei dan Asia membatin 'Be-Besar sekali gedungnya…'

'Busett! Serius ini HQ dari _**Shin Akatsuki**_? Kapan dibangunnya ini gedung? Padahal tadi siang ini gedung belum ada.' Batin Naruto yang jawdrop melihat gedung besar yang berada di dekatnya itu.

"Naruto-kun… Kau sudah kembali?" Tanya suara feminim yang berasal dari Sara yang memakai baju kimono berwarna merah dan rambut crimsonnya diikat dengan menggunakan gaya rambut dari Tsunade dulu "Kau lama sekali… Yang lain sudah tidur loh kecuali Nagato-san dan Yahiko-san yang sedang yang sedang bermain kartu melawan Kakashi-san dan Obito-san."

"Maaf, aku tadi ada urusan bersama dengan Rias dan Akeno." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya, Sara… Bisa kau bawa Issei dan Asia ke dalam dan tunjukkan kamar mereka berdua. Mereka akan menginap selama beberapa hari disini."

"Tidak usah, sensei." Ucap Issei, kemudian dia menatap Asia untuk pertama kali selama satu hari dia tidak menatapnya dan berkata "Aku dan Asia-chan akan mencari kamar kami sendiri. Lagipula sepertinya ada hal serius yang ingin kalian katakan."

Setelah Issei dan Asia masuk ke dalam markas dari _**Shin Akatsuki**_ , Naruto langsung menatap Sara dengan serius dan berkata "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku kalau Natsumi adalah putriku, Sara?"

"Ke-Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Sara pada Naruto.

"Aku tahu dari mana kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang aku ingin tahu… Kenapa kau berbohong padaku dan mempermainkanku dengan menggunakan nama putri kita. Kenapa kau tidak langsung terus terang saja dari awal?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena Rias." Jawab Sara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena dia istrimu dan orang yang kau cintai. Kau mencintaiku dan juga melakukan hal itu denganku karena aku mempunyai trait seperti Rias kecuali dadaku yang tidak sebesar dia. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan tentang Natsumi-chan padamu?"

Naruto kemudian terdiam akan perkataan Sara, kemudian dia berkata "Maaf Sara…"

"Tidak masalah." Balas Sara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Omong-omong kau bicara apa saja dengan Rias tadi?"

"Rias mengetahui tentang koneksi antara kita berdua dan Natsumi, jadi dia membicarakan padaku tentang hal itu." Jawab Naruto.

'Oh jadi itu alasannya Naruto-kun tahu tentang Natsumi-chan. Karena dia diberitahu oleh Rias.' Batin Sara, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan berkata dengan nada kaget "Ehhh! Ta-Tapi bagaimana bisa Rias mengetahui tentang ini? Padahal aku sudah menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia tentang hubunganmu dengan Natsumi-chan."

"Sepertinya dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca ingatan orang lain. Jadi dia tahu tentang Natsumi bahkan hubunganku denganmu yang berakhir dengan terhapusnya ingatanku oleh tou-chanku tentang hubungan kita berdua." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi dia melihat ciuman kita dan umm…"

"Ya dia melihat semuanya, Sara." Potong Naruto dan itu membuat wajah gadis berambut merah crimson seperti Rias ini memerah seperti warna rambutnya "Dan saat tahu hal itu, Rias marah besar dan dia hampir membunuhku dengan _**Power of Destruction**_ terutama saat dia tahu kalau Aisha-chan mempunyai saudara yang terlahir di masa lalu. Untung aku bisa meyakinkannya atau aku akan menjadi korban keganasan Rias dalam _**Habanero Mode**_ -nya."

"Uwaa! Maafkan aku Naruto-kun!" Teriak Sara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena aku, kau jadi terkena masalah seperti ini."

"Tidak masalah…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedih "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Karena aku tidak bisa melindungi putri kita dari insiden mengerikan di _**Elemental Nation**_ bahkan yang lebih parahnya aku baru tahu bahwa gadis yang aku temui setelah insiden Anrukozan selesai adalah putriku darimu, Sara."

"Hal yang sudah berlalu tidak usah diingat-ingat lagi, Naruto-kun." Ucap Sara yang kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil tersenyum "Anggap saja kematian Natsumi-chan adalah penyemangat untukmu agar kau tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi. Kau masih punya Aisha-chan? Perbaikilah kesalahanmu dengan cara melindungi Aisha-chan sebaik-baiknya agar dia tidak bernasib seperti Natsumi-chan, Naruto-kun."

"Kau benar, Sara. Arigatou." Balas Naruto.

"Sama-sama…" Balas Sara.

- _ **Khaos Brigade Headquarter**_ , _**DxD Universe**_ -

Saat ini salah satu survivor dari _**Elemental Nation**_ serta anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang terakhir, Hinata Hyuuga sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong di markas _**Khaos Brigade**_. Dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan penuh nafsu dari banyak iblis atau anggota lain yang dia dapatkan karena dia tidak memperdulikan hal itu sebab yang dia inginkan hanyalah satu… Membalas dendam pada Naruto Uzumaki dan juga Rias Gremory. Mungkin dendamnya terlihat sepele tapi sebenarnya tidak. Naruto Uzumaki, pria yang sudah dia cintai dari lama selalu mempermainkan perasaannya. Pertama dengan Sakura Haruno, teman satu timnya. Setelah dia melakukan _**Training Trip**_ dengan Jiraiya, dia pikir dia mempunyai kesempatan setelah dia tahu Naruto tidak mencintai Sakura lagi tapi lagi-lagi dia harus sakit hati lagi karena Naruto terus mengabaikannya bahkan menolaknya setelah dia menyelamatkan dirinya dari Pain dengan mengatakan dia sudah mencintai gadis lain tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan siapa gadis yang dicintainya. Setelah datang di dunia ini, Hinata mengetahui siapakah gadis yang telah mencuri hati pangerannya itu terlebih dia sudah mempunyai anak dari Naruto. Parahnya Naruto tidak pernah memberitahukannya tentang itu dan itu membuat dendam Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan setiap mengingat 3 nama, Naruto, Rias, dan Aisha akan membuat darahnya memanas.

"Akan aku buat kalian hancur, Naruto, Rias." Ucap Hinata dengan nada dingin, dan kemudian dia menyeringai dengan kejam "Atau mungkin aku akan buat kalian berdua mati dan hancur di tangan anak semata wayang kalian sendiri. It's will be fun, khukhukhu."

Kemudian dia melihat Toneri yang berpisah dengan Ophis dan dia berjalan ke arahnya. Melihat itu, dia pun menatap tajam Toneri dan berkata "Kenapa kau terlihat dekat dengan naga kecil itu Toneri? Apa kau lupa pada tujuan kita yang sekarang?"

"Hubunganku dengan Ophis kau tidak usah ikut campur, Hyuuga." Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan jangan khawatir aku tidak lupa dengan tujuan kita. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata seolah dia tidak percaya pada Toneri, kemudian dia menyilangkan tangannya di kedua dadanya dan berkata "Aku memintamu mendekati dia untuk memanfaatkan dia Toneri, bukan untuk bermesraan dengannya. Sekali lagi kau tidak fokus dengan tujuan kita. Aku akan membuat naga tersayangmu itu yang membayar akibatnya."

"Oh…" Ucap Toneri dengan nada meremehkan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memangnya kau bisa apa, Hyuuga? Apa kau lupa Ophis termasuk 3 eksistensi yang terkuat di dimensi ini selain _**Great Red**_ dan _**Trihexa**_."

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku Toneri…" Ucap Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu kau mengetahui teknik yang bisa mengambil kekuatan targetnya kan? Aku sudah mengembangkan teknik ini untuk melawan orang seperti dia Toneri. Memang kalau dua naga yang lain aku belum mampu mengalahkannya tapi kalau Ophis itu cerita lain."

Duuuuaarrrr

"Jika kau melakukan itu pada Ophis, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu Hinata." Ucap Toneri yang sudah membuat pedang chakra di tangannya dan menusuk tembok yang tidak jauh dari wajah Hinata dan membuat tembok itu hancur sebagian "Dan kau… Jangan berani-beraninya kau macam-macam denganku. Aku ini adalah ketuamu jadi jangan bersikap lancang dan bersikap seolah kau bisa memerintahku seenaknya, Hyuuga."

"Ketua, apa tidak salah? Kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan diriku Toneri." Balas Hinata yang tertawa dengan arogan dan berkata "Aku adalah _**Byakugan no Hime**_ dan pewaris chakra Hamura yang kekuatannya tidak bisa kau sejajarkan dengan dirimu sendiri. Lagipula dibandingkan denganku, dendamku ini sudah kuat tidak sepertimu yang masih ragu akan dendammu pada Naruto dan Sasuke, pria labil."

Saat kepergian Hinata, Toneri pun menggertakkan giginya karena perkataannya. Dia memang benar, Hinata saat ini memang lebih kuat darinya dan dendamnya masih kurang kuat dan ancaman Hinata bukanlah main-main. Teknik _**Tenseigan**_ untuk mengambil energi dan menjadikannya miliknya sendiri, Ophis bisa dalam bahaya karena itu bahkan energi tanpa batasnya bisa dihisap sampai setengahnya jika Hinata benar-benar telah menguasai teknik itu 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hamura-sama?'

- _ **Kyoto**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Di markas _**Shin Akatsuki**_ , Naruto dan para peeragenya sedang berlatih tanding satu sama lain. Naruto bertarung dengan sengit melawan Sasuke seperti biasa, Kakashi melawan Obito, Nagato melawan Yahiko, dan Itachi melawan Konan, dan seterusnya. Setelah latihan itu berlangsung selama beberapa jam, Issei dan Asia pun datang ke ruangan latihan dan meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Maaf sensei, kami berdua telat." Ucap Issei pada Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau kemarilah Issei. Dan Asia, kau akan dilatih oleh Sakura. Aku serahkan Asia padamu Sakura."

"Serahkan saja padaku, Naruto." Balas Sakura, kemudian dia menarik tangan Asia dan berkata "Ayo ikut aku, Asia-chan."

"Baik Sakura-san."

"Mereka akan kemana sensei?" Tanya Issei.

"Latihan tentu saja." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tenang saja, Issei. Dia tidak akan diajarkan kekuatan monster yang dimiliki Sakura, jadi tidak usah khawatir, aduh!"

Naruto pun mengaduh kesakitan saat sebuah batu mengenai kepalanya dan Sakura pun berkata "Kau bilang apa tadi, Naruto? Kau mau aku hajar sampai babak belur ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa kecil, kemudian dia bergumam "Damn, Sakura masih saja galak seperti dulu. Pantas saja si teme itu lebih memilih Sona daripada Sakura."

"Aku dengar itu, Naruto-baka!"

"Hehehe…"

"Uhm sensei, bisa kita mulai latihannya?" Tanya Issei.

"Tentu…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Lee dan berkata "Oy, Lee! Kau bisa meminjamkan pemberat yang biasa kau pakai untuk melatih kecepatanmu tidak?"

"Silahkan saja Naruto." Jawab Lee yang melemparkan pemberat yang biasa dia pakai dalam latihannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun langsung menangkapnya tapi saking beratnya itu membuat tubuh Naruto terjatuh ke tanah 'Buset! Ini pemberat yang biasa Lee pakai? Kok berat amat ya?'

Issei yang melihat itu pun langsung berlari ke senseinya dan dia pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa sensei?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau ini reinkarnasi Ashura yang terkenal dengan kekuatan fisiknya usuratonkachi." Ucap Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang terjatuh secara tidak elit, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada meremehkan "Tapi cuma menangkap pemberat seperti itu saja kau sudah jatuh secara tidak elit begitu. Payah kau, usuratonkachi."

"Urusai, teme! Atau akan kulemparkan kepalamu dengan ini." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Issei dan berkata "Issei, kau pakai ini di kakimu…"

"Ok…" Balasnya, kemudian dia memakainya dan kemudian dia berteriak "Apa-apaan ini sensei? Ini sungguh berat sekali bahkan berjalan saja aku susah."

"Itu segel pemberat Issei." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Biasanya para shinobi menggunakan itu untuk mempercepat kecepatan mereka dalam bertarung. Kau harus berjalan dengan pemberat itu di kakimu."

"Nani!" Teriak Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan bergurau sensei. Aku tidak bisa berjalan menggunakan pemberat seperti ini."

"Tapi Sasuke dan Lee bisa kok." Balas Naruto santai dan itu membuat dua shinobi yang dimaksud itu menyeringai.

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Kau ingin menjadi cepat seperti Yuuto atau Lee dan Sasuke tidak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menjadi secepat si pemuda cantik itu yang merupakan seorang _**Knight**_ dan juga Sasuke-san beserta Lee-san" Balas Issei, kemudian dia menjawab "Tentu saja mau!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan banyak mengeluh dan lakukan saja!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Dan setelah kau terbiasa dengan beratmu yang sekarang, aku akan menambah berat dalam pemberat itu lagi."

Issei pun terdiam dan kemudian dia menangis ala anime dan berkata "Kau sungguh kejam sensei!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun tidak menghiraukannya dan malah bertarung dengan Sasuke meninggalkan Issei yang berjalan dengan susah payah dengan pemberat di kakinya itu. Asia yang melihat dari kejauhan pun menatap Sakura dan berkata "Apa Issei-san tidak akan kenapa-napa?"

"Tenang saja Asia-chan. Pacarmu itu tidak akan kenapa-napa kok." Jawab Sakura dan itu membuat wajah mantan suster gereja ini memerah, kemudian Sakura melanjutkan "Lagipula Issei itu pantang menyerah seperti Naruto, jadi pasti dia berhasil dalam latihan yang diberikan oleh Naruto karena dia tidak akan menyerah sampai dia menjadi sekuat Naruto atau Sasuke. Bisa kita lanjutkan lagi latihannya?"

"Tentu Sakura-sensei." Jawab Asia dengan nada semangat.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 19 Heroes From Another World is up. Di chapter ini mulai terlihat pelatihan Issei dengan Naruto and the gank dan perselisihan antara Toneri dan Hinata. Dan jurus apa yang dimaksud oleh Hinata dalam ancamannya pada Toneri? Dan kenapa sekarang Hinata jadi bersikap lebih berkuasa daripada Toneri? Check it out in Heroes From Another World. Oh ya di fic ini juga ada sedikit plot twist ya… Kalo di canon kan adegan yang pas Xenovia godain Issei itu di gagalin sama Rias sama Akeno kan? Kalo di fic ini Issei khilaf dan melakukannya dengan Xenovia. Jadi dia merasa bersalah pada Asia ditambah dia kurang yakin sama alasan Xenovia yang ngajak Issei bercinta itu. Di canon, kakak ane juga risih soalnya alasan Xenovia melakukan itu enggak masuk akal tapi di fic ini akan ane buat itu jadi konflikbatin antara Issei dan Xenovia, hope you like it.

Review:

Death race:

Tau tuh padahal ane kagak pernah flame fic Naruto yang jadi dark tapi giliran Hinata jadi dark malah kebakaran jenggot. Hinata is not a angel, she is a human. Jadi harusnya orang sadar bahwa Hinata bisa aja melakuin kesalahan toh dia bukan malaikat kan? Cuma manusia biasa.

Wezu:

Tentu saja. Ane bosen kalo baca NaruHina di fict soalnya ane lebih suka ngeliat NaruHina tuh di canon, soalnya kalo canon kan dibuat sama MK langsung tapi kalau di fanfic suka di bikin lebay sama authornya jadi gak ada feelnya. Kecuali yang genre Hurt/Comfort Romance.

Rafly:

Kayaknya percuma juga sih dikasih tahu kaya gitu, orang-orangnya udah bebal semua. Maklum, orang Indonesia kan memang begitu apalagi kalau udah fanatik serta hater. Contoh hater Rossi, walaupun Rossi menang beberapa kalipun kalau udah benci ya tetep aja benci atau suka kelebihan batas kaya kasus kebanyakan NHL yang suka butthurt.

Kikoro Chikara:

Thanks atas pujiannya.

Guest:

Udah biarin aja… Orang yang ente maksud memang fans-nya dedek, jadi walaupun karyanya bagus kek jelek kek tetep aja dedek yang terbaek untuknya. Ane juga liat beberapa review dia di fic si dedek.

Esya27BC:

Mending baca beberapa chapter sebelumnya, padahal ane udah jelasin kenapa AkenoSara bisa masuk harem Naruto? Ane males jelasin hal yang diulang-ulang mulu. Kalo kasus dendam Sasuke sama Hinata beda lah. Lebih parah Hinata… Mau tahu kenapa? Dia dan Toneri udah bikin salah satu anak dari Naruto mati tapi Hinata masih belum puas dan masih mau bunuh Aisha. Kalo misalkan Itachi punya anak apa Sasuke senekat itu membunuh anak itu karena dendamnya sama Itachi?

Gue anak jendral:

Thanks bro.

XXX:

Adanya lu yang bego vak. Bandingin fic ane tuh sama Si Hitam, Papa Haise no Centipede, Kristoper21, TadaBanri atau siapa kek… Lah ini dedek. Sama punya Anggarda-san aja dia masih kalah jauh. Nge-fans boleh tapi jangan keblinger mas.

Guest:

Ini ada alasan kenapa Issei diam saja pas Naruto membicarakan tentang Asia dan ane mengerti alasannya sih.

Exec-Harmonius:

Seperti biasa kak, ente kalo lagi ngasih wejangan ente terlihat bijak banget tapi kalau lagi menghina orang ente serem banget.

Ara Dipa:

Ane enggak keren kok khekhekhe.

Dedek palsu:

Ente salah… Yang the best is NaruShion atau NaruSara. NHL itu MK buatnya terpaksa karena NHL sama NSL ribut mulu dan suka bikin war.

Muham96:

Maksud ente gimana sih? Ente gagal paham bang. Perasaan Naruto bilang kalau dia ngerasa kalau Kuroka kasusnya sama kaya Itachi dan dia enggak mau Koneko bernasib sama kaya Sasuke jadi dia bilang sama Sirzech.

Dewa Agus Surytno:

Kan Rias sama kaya Kushina kalau _**Habanero Mode**_ -nya dah aktif. Soal Natsumi, serahkan saja itu sama Toneri hahaha.

Silent Riders:

Yah mau bagaimana lagi… DxD itu anime/LN tentang harem. Jadi kalau enggak ada haremnya serasa aneh aja.

Davit Putra Prtwi:

Tenang aja, ane bakal bunuh dia entar. Soalnya dia sudah songong sama orang yang bantu dia bangkitkan _**Tenseigan**_ miliknya.

Si Muka Jahat:

Tapi kayaknya bacaannya yang benar Zedorfol deh.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Naruto and the gank lebih suka nunjukin kekuatan mereka sama musuh mereka bukan ke iblis-iblis di _**Underworld**_.

Tobi The Good Boy:

Mati. No coment…

Archilles:

Angry Rias is the best.

Shirosaki Sho:

Dia sekarang aja bisa turn side tapi enggak bisa, alasannya ada disini.

NameAkiko Sora:

Ane memang males, memangnya kenapa? Masalah buat ente?

XXX:

Jangan ah, kalo sadar nanti para NHL pada ngelunjak dan minta Hinata jadi pair Naru.

Tsuichi10:

Mungkin aja, tapi kalau dihidupkan… Akan di hidupkan di akhir chapter.

Namikaze Tobi Lucifer:

Sorry, chapter ini belum masuk fight.

Yamanaka Mahmudi:

Konan memang ngalahin Obito tapi Obito waktu itu cuma punya setengah dari _**Sharingan**_ dia aja kan. Padahal kalau dia punya dua-duanya, dia bakal bisa bebas dari teknik Konan. Soalnya kecepatan _**Kamui**_ Obito akan lebih cepat jika dua _**Sharingan**_ Obito bersatu. Jadi Obito masih lebih kuat dari Trio Ame.

Guest:

Enggak. Kan _**Rinnegan**_ -nya dah balik sama Madara.

Kds601:

Sanggup tapi akan semakin sulit soalnya Hinata menghisap setengah kekuatan Ophis dan menyatukannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Yury795:

Haremnya udah cukup. Buat NaruGabriel baca aja fic saudara saya, Naruto DxD: The Other Side.

Ramadi Riswanto:

OK.

Onizuka69:

SasuSona lemon masih lama. Soalnya Sasuke nikahin Sona dulu baru begituan dan itu masih lama.

Yuri-Lovers:

Yah mau gimana lagi. Kalo udah fanatik mah dikasih tau bagaimanapun susah jadinya.

Madara:

Dia memang menghasut Hinata tapi dari awal memang Hinata udahada dendam sama Naruto kalau _**Elemental Nation**_ dihancurkan sama Toneri itu karena si Toneri salah kaprah sama fatwa Hamura yang ada di The Last itu loh.

Miftakhul827:

Rencananya mau ane hidupin dan Season 2 bakal ane buat jadi sosok kakak dan mentor bagi Aisha padahal yang kakaknya seharusnya Aisha, LOL.

AshuraIndra64:

Stop dengan kata-kata Kushina yang nyuruh nyari gadis berambut merah buat pasangan Naruto, ane bosen dengernya. Soalnya yang dibilang Kushina itu mirip sama dia, bisa jadi sifatnya atau fisiknya bukan berarti rambutnya harus sama juga kali dan apa Naruto dapet istri rambut merah di canon? Enggak kan. Di canon, si Issei tewas karena dibunuh sama Shalba terus dikasih tubuh baru sama _**Great Red**_ kan? Ane buat dia muncul dan dia sama Sasuke battle vs Shalba abis Issei mati.

Devil938:

Riki Ryugasaki:

Enggak, si Kuroka bakal ane buat jadi pair si penyuka pantat.

Anarchy:

Di ending nanti, Hinata mati tapi Toneri enggak. Toneri di ending bertualang sama Ophis dan salah satu mata _**Tenseigan**_ -nya kehilangan sinarnya dan membuat mata itu buta.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Hanya ada 2 pilihan kematian Hinata:

Dia mati karena tertusuk pedang Naruto, meskipun Naruto selamat dari tusukan pedang Hinata

Rias melemparkan _**Power of Destruction**_ dan membuat perut Hinata berlubang saat Hinata ingin menyerang Naruto yang belum sempat menghindar.


	20. Chapter 20

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima x Sara, Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Issei Hyoudou x Irina Shidou x Asia Argento x Xenovia Quarta x Koneko Toujou, Gaara x Reya Kusaka, Kakashi Hatake x Rossweisse, Itachi Uchiha x Serafall Leviathan, Rock Lee x Tsubasa Yura, Shikamaru Nara x Seekvaira Agares, Vali Lucifer x Kuroka Toujou, Toneri Otsutsuki x Ophis

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 19: Loyalty

- _ **Shin Akatsuki HQ**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Sudah tiga bulan lebih Naruto dan para peeragenya melatih Issei yang setelah masa menginapnya di _**Kyoto**_ selesai mulai sering datang bersama Asia untuk melanjutkan pelatihan mereka berdua. Issei sekarang sudah menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan juga dia sudah mempelajari beberapa teknik bela diri yang terinspirasi dari Rock Lee, _**Rook**_ dari Naruto sedangkan Asia sudah mempelajari sihir untuk memperkuat diri sendiri dan beberapa gerakan untuk menghindari serangan musuh serta dia bisa menyembuhkan orang dari jarak jauh seperti Tsunade dan Sakura dengan menggunakan Sacred Gear-nya, [ **Twilight Healing** ].

" _ **Dragon Lotus**_!" Teriak Issei yang melesatkan tendangan yang dia sudah aliri dengan _**Demonic Power**_ ke arah Naruto.

Buaaakkkk

Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan tangannya yang dia aliri oleh chakranya sendiri dan dia pun menyeringai dan berkata "Lumayan Issei…"

"Tch, tapi aku masih belum bisa mengalahkanmu sensei." Balas Issei dengan nada kecewa tapi dia masih melakukan serangan pada Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau belum menang melawanku? Itu tidak membuktikan apapun kau tahu Issei. Itu tidak akan membuktikan jika kau itu kuat" Ucap Naruto yang menahan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Issei "Yang penting adalah tekad dan juga untuk apa kekuatan yang kau punya itu kau pakai. Untuk kedamaian dunia ini dan keselamatan teman-temanmu atau kehancuran dunia ini."

Issei pun menjauh dari Naruto dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan _**Demonic Power**_ di tangan kanannya dan _**Dragonic Power**_ yang berasal dari [ **Boosted Gear** ] miliknya di tangan kirinya dan membuatnya menjadi bola yang semakin lama semakin bertambah besar ukurannya "Tentu saja aku akan menggunakan kekuatan yang aku miliki ini untuk kedamaian dunia ini dan melindungi teman-teman berhargaku."

'Hoh, teknik itu ya...' Batin Naruto yang menyeringai saat melihat Issei akan menggunakan teknik pamungkasnya selain _**Dress Break**_ dan _**Dragon Shot**_ yang terinspirasi dari teknik _**Bijuudama**_ milik Naruto 'Mari kita lihat apa kau bisa melakukannya Issei…'

" _ **Dragon Bomb**_!" Teriak Issei yang melesatkan teknik projektil terkuatnya setelah teknik _**Dragon Shot**_ miliknya.

Naruto kemudian menggigit dirinya sendiri sampai berdarah dan dia pun menaruhnya di tanah " _ **Sanjuu Rashomon**_!"

Naruto pun membuat tiga gerbang yang cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan Issei dan dia pun membatin 'Mari kita lihat berapa gerbang yang akan dihancurkan teknik oleh Issei ini.'

Boooooommmm

Setelah ledakan yang disebabkan oleh tekniknya mereda, Issei pun melihat gerbang yang berada di depan Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Gaaaahhh! A-Aku masih tidak mampu melakukannya."

"Itu sudah lumayan bagus loh." Balas Naruto yang keluar dari gerbang _**Rashomon**_ yang melihat dua gerbang _**Rashomon**_ miliknya hancur "Dua gerbang yang hancur dari tiga gerbang yang kubuat. Kerja bagus, Issei."

"Arigatou Naruto-sensei…" Balas Issei yang sudah duduk untuk beristirahat.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan dia pun berkata "Oh ya Issei, tumben kau kesini tidak bersama Asia?"

"Ah, dia katanya akan datang bersama buchou, Akeno-senpai, Aisha-chan, Koneko-chan, Koneko-chan, Kiba serta Xenovia-chan." Jawab Issei.

"Rias-chan, Akeno, dan Aisha-chan juga." Ucap Naruto tidak percaya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir Rias-chan dan Aisha-chan tidak boleh menemuiku sampai aku berhasil menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Hinata dan Toneri."

"Aku dengar setelah pertemuanmu dan Lucifer-sama, dia mulai mengizinkan buchou dan juga Aisha-chan untuk menemuimu." Balas Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Katanya buchou ingin melihat keadaanmu dan juga Aisha-chan rindu pada ayahnya."

"Baguslah…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga rindu pada mereka berdua. Sudah tiga bulan lebih aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka."

"Iya, kalian berhak mendapatkannya." Balas Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau sudah berpisah selama satu tahun dari buchou dan kau melewatkan kelahiran Aisha-chan karena kau harus melawan organisasi jahat yang dulu mengincarmu. Dan selesai itu kalian berhasil bertemu tapi takdir bermain-main dengan kalian lagi… Dua orang gila berniat menghancurkan hubungan kalian. Yang satu iri pada hubungan kalian dan yang satu lagi aku tidak tahu alasannya. Kalian memang pantas mendapatkan ini setelah masalah yang terus-terusan kalian hadapi"

"Hmm, terima kasih Issei. Aku cukup terkejut orang mesum sepertimu bisa berkata seperti itu." Balas Naruto dan perkataan itu membuat Issei menggerutu tidak jelas karena kesal atas ucapan Naruto "Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Xenovia. Aku dengar dia sedang mengandung anakmu ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu sensei." Balas Issei.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau sudah melakukannya, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Issei hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan Naruto yang melihatnya pun menyadari sesuatu dan berkata "Ahh… Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau masih tidak yakin kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu sebagai Hyoudou Issei atau sebagai pemegang dari [ **Boosted Gear** ] ya?"

"Yup begitulah." Jawab Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan ditambah kabar kehamilan Xenovia membuat dua orang yang penting bagiku sedih. Oh, Tuhan… Apa yang harus aku lakukan, ittai!"

"Dua orang yang penting untukmu, apa kedua orang tuamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan!" Balas Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka memang penting untukku tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud. Maksudnya dua orang yang kucintai selain dia, Asia dan Irina."

"Oh…"

Krieeettt

Pintu ruangan tempat mereka berlatih pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan para peerage Naruto yaitu Sara, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Karin, Itachi, Lee, Gaara, Yamato, Shikamaru, Sai, Obito, Nagato, Yahiko, dan Konan serta Rias dan para peeragenya yang sudah ditambah oleh Gasper dan juga terlihatlah Xenovia yang terlihat berbeda dari pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Naruto karena kehamilannya.

"Cih, _**Rashomon**_ heh…" Ucap Sasuke yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau berlebihan dobe."

"Tch, aku hanya mengetes seberapa besar kekuatan teknik _**Dragon Bomb**_ milik Issei." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lumayan kuat meskipun teknik itu belum bisa memaksaku menggunakan _**Gojuu Rashomon**_ **.** "

"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan terlalu keras pada Naruto-kun." Ucap Sara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia hanya ingin melihat perkembangan muridnya saja kan."

"Kau selalu saja membelanya mentang-mentang kau adalah salah satu dari harem Naruto, Sara." Balas Sasuke dan itu membuat wajah Sara memerah padam dan Rias serta Akeno menyeringai pada Sara.

"Lebih baik kau diam biar aku tidak me- _ **Rasengan**_ wajah sok tampanmu itu biar Sona tidak terpaksa tidak mencari pacar baru, teme." Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Rasengan**_ miliknya.

"Sebelum itu terjadi aku akan melakukan _**Chidori**_ padamu biar Rias mencari suami dan ayah baru untuk Aisha, dobe." Balas Sasuke dengan _**Chidori**_ yang telah terbentuk di tangannya.

Saat mereka berniat menyerang satu sama lain, tubuh mereka pun kejatuhan dua patung kucing berukuran besar yang menindih tubuh mereka berdua dan pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sara "Huh, mereka itu tidak pernah berubah…"

" **Memalukan** …" Ucap Kurama dari dalam tubuh Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Kalah dengan satu kali serangan jurus yang dilakukan oleh queen** - **mu sendiri** , **Naruto**. **Bahkan si Uchiha juga sama**."

Mendengar itu, para bijuu yang lain pun mentertawakan host mereka yaitu Naruto dan membuatnya berkata "Urusai Kurama! Dan kalian semua juga berhentilah tertawa…"

"Kau masih mending baru mengurus dua orang ini beberapa bulan ini Sara-chan." Ucap Sakura dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Coba bayangkan keadaan diriku dan Kakashi-sensei yang dari awal sudah mengurus rivalitas dua makhluk nista itu."

"Dua makhluk nista kau bilang Sakura, pfftttt…" Ucap Shikamaru yang menahan tawanya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau lupa kalau dulu kau adalah fansgirl Sasuke yang paling setia."

Mendengar itu, wajah Sakura pun memerah karena masa lalunya dibocorkan oleh Shikamaru dan kemudian dia berteriak "Urusai nanas baka!"

"Oh ya mumpung kalian semua ada disini…" Ucap Sara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama disini? Aku yang akan memasak untuk kalian."

"Tidak masalah menurutku. Karena masakanmu itu adalah masakan yang terbaik yang pernah kumakan." Ucap Naruto dan itu membuat wajah Sara memerah padam, tapi dia langsung dibuat merinding oleh tatapan yang mematikan dari Rias dan Akeno "Setelah masakan Rias-chan dan Akeno tentunya hahaha…"

'Siapa sangka Naruto yang gagah berani melawan Obito / diriku dan Madara yang sudah mempunyai kekuatan _**Rikudou**_ , Kaguya serta Sasuke / diriku sendiri yang mendapatkan kekuatan sembilan _**Bijuu**_ bisa kalah oleh seorang perempuan. Cuma oleh tatapan saja lagi.' Batin beberapa anggota peerage dari Naruto.

Naruto dan semua anggota peeragenya serta anggota peerage dari Rias pun pergi ke ruang makan yang berada di markas _**Shin Akatsuki**_ dan mereka bersenda gurau sambil menunggu Sara selesai memasakkan masakan untuk mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sara pun kembali dengan beberapa makanan yang telah dia masak dan itu membuat semua orang bersemangat untuk memakan makanan yang terlihat lezat itu terutama Issei dan Naruto yang memang baru saja selesai latihan. Saat Naruto akan memakan makanannya, Koneko pun menatapnya dengan serius dan membuat Naruto menghentikan acara makannya sendiri.

"Koneko-chan, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau ada katakan saja padaku."

"Apa surat yang kau selipkan di buku milikku itu benar?" Tanya balik Koneko dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kebenaran tentang kakakku, Kuroka…"

'Aku sudah tahu pasti dia akan bertanya hal itu cepat atau lambat.' Batin Naruto yang kemudian menghela nafas sejenak dan berkata "Itu benar, Koneko-chan."

"Ta-Tapi kenapa…" Ucap Koneko yang meneteskan air mata dan itu membuat semua orang disana menghentikan acara makannya karena kasihan pada Koneko "Kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang hal ini? Ke-Kenapa dia menyimpan semua ini untuk dirinya sendiri, hiks?"

Melihat itu Naruto pun menghampiri Koneko dan memeluk tubuh mungil adik angkatnya itu dan kemudian dia berkata "Dia adalah buronan, Koneko-chan. Jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa memberitahumu, karena jika kau tahu maka pihak iblis yang membuat kakakmu terlihat sebagai penjahat itu juga akan membuatmu mendapat hukuman mati karena kau juga mempunyai catatan criminal mengingat kau adalah adik dari Kuroka. Tapi kakakmu, Kuroka… Dia memberikanmu pada Sirzech supaya dia bisa menghapus catatan kriminalmu supaya kau bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa diburu sama seperti dia. Kau harus bangga pada kakakmu, Koneko-chan. Sifatnya itu mengingatkanku pada Itachi. Dia membiarkan dirinya menjadi musuh seluruh dunia agar adiknya bisa hidup dengan tenang di desaku, _**Konoha**_. Bahkan dia rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri supaya Sasuke yang dulu menjadi _**Nukenin**_ bisa menjadi pahlawan desa karena telah berhasil mengalahkan dan membunuhnya yang telah menghabisi seluruh klan-nya kecuali Sasuke."

'Go-Gomenne, nee-sama…' Batin Koneko yang mengingat dulu saat dia sangat membenci kakaknya dan bahkan dia menginginkan kakak tertuanya itu mati karena telah membuangnya. Kemudian dia menghapus air matanya dan dia pun berkata pada Naruto "Naruto-nii, aku sudah memutuskan…"

"Huh…"

"Aku akan mempelajari _**Senjutsu**_ dan _**Youjutsu**_ seperti nee-sama." Balas Koneko dan itu membuat banyak orang terutama Rias dan Akeno yang mengetahui tentang ketakutan Koneko pada dua kekuatan itu "Nee-sama tidak menjadi gila karena menggunakan dua kekuatan itu tapi dia menjadi lebih kuat karena dia ingin melindungiku, adiknya sendiri. Jadi, aku akan mempelajari dua kekuatan itu untuk menjadi kuat seperti nee-sama dan juga aku akan menggunakan dua kekuatan itu untuk melindungi semua orang yang aku sayangi seperti Naruto-nii dan nee-sama."

"Metode penggunaan _**Senjutsu**_ milikku dan kalian berdua yang merupakan seorang _**Nekoushou**_ mungkin berbeda… Tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melatihmu, Koneko-chan." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku akan meminta tolong pada Yasaka-kaasan untuk mengajarkanmu _**Youjutsu**_. Karena dia merupakan _**Youkai**_ terkuat yang berada disini."

"Arigatou Naruto-nii…"

"Sama-sama Koneko-chan."

- _ **Khaos Brigade HQ**_ , _**DxD Universe**_ -

Dengan Toneri yang saat ini sedang berada di lab miliknya… Dia merasa bimbang atas perasaannya pada sang _**Dragon God**_ atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi _**Dragon Goddess**_ , Ophis. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia yang pada awalnya hanya ingin memanfaatkan Ophis saja tapi malah merasakan perasaan seperti ini kepadanya. Pada awalnya dia memang kesal pada sifat Ophis yang bossy, tidak banyak bicara tapi saat bicara dia selalu membuatnya jengkel. Tapi saat dia sedang baik dan memberikan perhatian padanya, dia memberikan perasaan yang sama seperti para rekannya, shinobi keturunan Hamura di bulan yang telah berbuat baik padanya walaupun kebaikan itu dia balas dengan keburukan saat dia menghabisi banyak shinobi keturunan Hamura yang membelot dan menolak fatwa Hamura yang dia bawa untuk menghancurkan dunia yang dibuat oleh Hagoromo.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Teriak Toneri yang frustasi dan melempar _**Kote**_ yang berada di tangannya menjadi hancur berkeping-keping saat benda itu melakukan kontak dengan dinding di dekatnya 'Hamura-sama… Apa yang aku harus lakukan?'

"Kau tidak apa-apa Toneri?"

'Ophis…' Batin Toneri yang melihat Ophis dengan gothic Lolita dress seperti biasanya tapi entah kenapa dia tidak pernah bosan untuk melihatnya 'Dia terlihat sangat cantik hari ini… Aku jadi ingin mencumbunya. Gaaahh! Apa yang aku pikirkan itu? Kenapa aku jadi berpikir seperti itu pada naga transgender ini.'

"Hei, kau dengar perkataanku atau tidak?"

"Maaf-maaf, aku tidak dengar." Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ada apa kau kesini Ophis?"

"Aku hanya rindu padamu saja kok Toneri. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Ophis dengan nada sayu dan itu membuat Toneri memalingkan wajahnya agar Ophis tidak bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya karena perkataan Ophis "Bercanda… Aku hanya lihat kau sepertinya sedang ada banyak masalah 3 bulan terakhir ini jadi aku ingin bertanya ada apa sebenarnya Toneri? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ophis." Jawab Toneri yang agak kesal karena dia telah dikerjai oleh Ophis dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Sama-sama…" Balas sang _**Dragon Goddess**_ dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya, Toneri… Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Minta tolong apa?" Tanya Toneri.

"Loki, dewa _**Norse**_ berniat melakukan _**Ragnarok**_ dengan cara membunuh pemimpin para dewa _**Norse**_ , Odin saat pertemuan antara tiga fraksi dan Odin berlangsung di _**Asgard**_." Jawab Ophis dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin kau dan Vali menghentikannya."

"Kenapa aku harus menghentikannya, Ophis?" Tanya Toneri.

"Karena kalau tidak dunia ini akan hancur, Toneri." Jawab Ophis dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi…"

"Aku pikir rencanamu dan _**Khaos Brigade**_ adalah menguasai dunia ini." Ucap Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau si Loki itu berhasil dengan rencananya bukannya kau akan semakin dekat dengan tujuanmu."

"Itu salah…" Balas Ophis yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tujuanku membangun _**Khaos Brigade**_ adalah merebut kembali rumahku yang berada di _**Dimensional Gap**_ dari si baka-red atau kau bisa menyebutnya _**Great Red**_. Tapi aku sendiri tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan _**Great Red**_ , jadi aku mulai merekrut orang-orang kuat untuk membantuku mewujudkan impianku itu. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin berniat untuk menghancurkan dunia ini dan menguasainya. Kenapa? Karena aku sudah mulai menyukai tempat ini walaupun aku masih merindukan dan berharap aku bisa kembali ke rumahku di _**Dimensional Gap**_ tanpa diganggu oleh baka-red."

"Tapi kenapa kau memberikan tugas ini kepadaku? Kenapa bukan pada anggota fraksi pahlawan atau fraksi maou lama seperti Cao-Cao dan juga Shalba?" Tanya Toneri.

"Karena aku percaya padamu Toneri, semenjak hubungan kita menjadi lebih dekat." Jawab Ophis dengan tersenyum dan itu membuat Toneri tersentak.

'Dia mempercayaiku selama itu?' Batin Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Apa aku bisa mengkhianatinya, Hamura-sama? Apakah aku sanggup'

"Lagipula aku tidak begitu percaya pada Cao-Cao dan fraksinya serta fraksi maou lama itu. Mereka seperti berniat menusukku dari belakang…" Tambah Ophis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku juga tidak begitu percaya pada rekanmu yang bernama Hinata itu."

"Baiklah aku akan melakukan tugas ini sebaik-baiknya." Balas Toneri yang sudah menunjukkan loyalitasnya akan berlabuh pada siapa "Tapi kau harus ingat… Aku melakukan ini bukan karena organisasi kita tapi aku melakukan ini semata-mata demi kau saja Ophis. Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan… Kalau kau akan menyerang _**Underworld**_ , aku akan mengikutimu. Kalau kau akan menyerang _**Heaven**_ , aku akan mengikutimu. Jika kau memutuskan untuk melawan dunia dan seluruh isinya, maka aku juga akan mengikutimu… Ingat itu."

"Aku mengerti…" Balas Ophis yang tersenyum dan Toneri juga berani bersumpah kalau dia bisa melihat rona merah secara sekilas yang muncul di pipi porselen milik _**Dragon Goddess**_ itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Terima kasih Toneri-kun."

Tanpa melihat Ophis yang sudah berjalan keluar dari laboratorium-nya, Toneri pun berkata dengan nada datar nan serius "Ophis… Aku tahu kau adalah salah satu dari 10 sosok terkuat di dimensi ini dan kemampuanmu hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh _**Great Red**_ dan _**Trihexa**_. Tapi berhati-hatilah pada Hinata, dia merencanakan sesuatu dan itu sangat buruk."

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Toneri-kun." Balas Ophis yang kemudian keluar dari lab milik Toneri. Setelah dia berada di luar, dia pun memegang dagunya dan melakukan pose berfikir "Aneh… Bukannya mereka berdua itu partner, tapi kenapa Toneri-kun mengatakan ini kepadaku. Apa dia ada masalah pada Hyuuga-san?"

- _ **Familiar Forest**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Saat ini Naruto dan para peeragenya diajak oleh Rias menuju ke hutan tempat para familiar berada supaya Naruto dan para peeragenya bisa mendapatkan familiar untuk dirinya sendiri. Saat Rias menjelaskan tentang familiar tadi sewaktu di markas _**Shin Akatsuki**_ … Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke pun menundukkan kepalanya yang sedih karena ternyata familiar sama saja dengan _**Kuchiyose**_ yang biasa dipakai oleh mereka bertiga dan membuat mereka bertiga teringat oleh _**Kuchiyose**_ mereka yaitu Gamakichi, Katsuyu, dan Aoda. Dengan bantuan Zatooji, beberapa dari mereka pun sudah mendapatkan familiarnya. Seperti Itachi yang mendapatkan gagak berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna merah yang dia namakan Shisui, Kakashi yang mendapatkan hewan sejenis anjing yang mirip dengan _**Kuchiyose**_ milik Temari yang dia gunakan untuk melawan Tayuya dan dia beri dia nama Shipuu, dan juga Sara yang hoki dan mendapatkan _**Sprite Dragon**_ seperti Asia yang dia beri nama Raito.

"Gaahhh, kuso! Kenapa kita belum mendapatkan familiar seperti Itachi, Kakashi-sensei dan Sara-chan sih." Ucap Naruto yang emosi karena belum mendapatkan familiar sedari tadi.

"Berisik kau dobe…" Desis Sasuke yang juga tidak kalah jengkel daari Naruto "Kau pikir aku dan yang lain juga sudah dapat hah!"

"Apa kau bilang teme!"

"Telingamu banyak kotorannya sampai-sampai kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku ya, usuratonkachi."

"Sialan kau…"

Buaaaakkkk

"Ughh…"

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam!" Teriak Sakura yang ternyata adalah biang keladi dari pemukulan dua bocah dalam ramalan, Naruto dan Sasuke "Kami ini sudah pusing, tidak usah membuat pusing lagi."

"Go-Gomenasai, Sakura-chan…"

"Hn…"

Sara yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan tawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah berubah."

"Aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu, Sara-chan." Balas Rias.

'Sejak kapan dua orang perempuan berambut merah yang sama-sama mempunyai perasaan pada Naruto itu bisa akur?' Batin para peerage Naruto kecuali Sasuke yang saat ini sudah mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah karena Sakura memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga dengan menggunakan kekuatan monsternya.

Naruto kemudian melihat sebuah katak kecil yang memegang tanto dan ada gulungan kecil di belakang tubuhnya. Melihat itu, air mata Naruto menetes karena dia meningat partner _**Kuchiyose**_ miliknya yang banyak mengikuti banyak petualangannya untuk menjadi ninja nomer satu di _**Konoha**_ 'Gamakichi…'

"Oy, Naruto! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kemudian menyusul Naruto bersamaan dengan para anggota peerage Naruto yang lain dan Rias.

Saat Naruto berhasil menemukan lokasi katak itu… Katak itu pun langsung meloncat dan kemudian dia mengarahkan tantonya pada Naruto "Naruto! / Naruto-kun!"

Melihat itu, Naruto dengan sigap langsung mengeluarkan kunainya dan dia menahan tanto milik katak itu dengan kunainya. Tapi dia serta para ninja yang lain dibuat terkejut saat tanto milik katak itu membelah kunai itu dengan mudahnya dan itu membuat Naruto mundur sedikit ke belakang.

'Dia bisa membelah kunai milikku ini dengan mudah…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Tch, dia hebat.'

"Siapa kau? Apa kau ingin memperbudakku sama seperti para iblis yang lain?"

"Aku tidak pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya ingin kita berteman saja."

"Heh, menjadikan teman. Naif sekali kau nak." Balas katak itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil membuat handseal dan itu membuat Naruto dan para peeragenya cukup terkejut "Kalian iblis itu hanya mencari sesuatu yang lebih kuat untuk kepentingan diri kalian sendiri. Jika kalian mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari apa yang kalian punya maka kau akan membuang yang lama seperti sampah."

Rias yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya karena memang banyak iblis yang bersikap seperti itu tapi para ninja yang berada disana hanya bisa menatap katak itu dan membatin 'Dia tidak mungkin bisa menggunakan ninjutsu seperti kita kan?'

" _ **Katon**_ : _**Gamayu Endan**_!"

'Shit, dia bisa menggunakan _**Ninjutsu**_. Aku pikir makhluk disini hanya bisa menggunakan chakra bukan _**Ninjutsu**_.' Batin Naruto yang membuat handseal dan berkata " _ **Doton**_ : _**Doryuuheki**_!"

Boooommmm

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Sara dan Rias karena mereka cemas pada keadaan Naruto.

"Tenanglah…" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto itu shinobi yang kuat dan dia selevel denganku. Apa kalian berdua pikir katak seperti dia bisa mengalahkan dia semudah Madara mengalahkan kami berdua sebelum kami membuka kekuatan rahasia kami? Kalau kalian pikir seperti itu, kalian salah besar nona."

Para shinobi dan kunoichi lain yang berada di dekat Sasuke pun mengangguk setuju atas perkataan Sasuke dan membuat hati mereka berdua menjadi lega. Kemudian mereka semua melihat Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan tembok tanah miliknya dan berkata "Aku cukup terkejut melihatmu bisa menggunakan _**Ninjutsu**_ sama seperti kami, katak-san. Aku tahu ada beberapa yang bisa menggunakan chakra di dimensi ini tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ada yang bisa menggunakan _**Ninjutsu**_ sepertimu."

"Tidak seperti para _**Youkai**_ disini yang bisa menggunakan chakra tapi mereka bisa menggunakan _**Ninjutsu**_ …" Ucap katak itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku adalah salah satu dari hewan _**Kuchiyose**_ yang berasal dari dimensi lain yang bernama _**Elemental Nation**_. Tapi aku diusir dari _**Mt**_. _**Myoboku**_ karena aku berada terlalu lama di dunia para manusia dan kemudian aku pergi kesini dan berakhir disini selama bertahun-tahun."

Naruto cukup terkejut saat mendengar kabar itu bersamaan dengan para shinobi dan kunoichi yang lain, tapi katak itu ternyata belum selesai sampai disitu "Hmm, kelihatannya kalian juga berasal dari _**Elemental Nation**_ sama sepertiku. Aku cukup terkejut bahwa ada seseorang dari klan Uchiha yang bisa membuat _**Sharingan**_ miliknya berevolusi menjadi _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ dan kemudian menjadi _**Rinnegan**_ seperti _**Rikudou Sennin**_ dan juga Madara Uchiha dan bentuk dari mata _**Sharingan**_ milikmu cukup unik karena _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ milikmu dan _**Rinnegan**_ -mu bergabung menjadi satu."

Tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh katak itu, Sasuke pun menyeringai dan berkata "Kau ternyata tahu banyak tentang _**Sharingan**_ dan _**Rinnegan**_ ya, katak tua. Dan perlu aku jelaskan padamu, bahwa mata _**Rinnegan**_ milikku ini bukanlah mata _**Rinnegan**_ biasa tapi _**Choku**_ - _ **Tomoe Sharingan**_. Karena _**Rinnegan**_ milikku ini tidak seperti leluhur kami, Kaguya yang mempunyai sembilan tomoe dan juga pupilnya tidak berwarna merah seperti mata _**Sharingan**_ pada umumnya yang biasa dikenal dengan _**Rinne**_ - _ **Sharingan**_."

"Menarik…" Balas katak itu dan kemudian tatapan matanya tertuju pada Naruto dan dia pun melanjutkan "Dan kau… Aku merasakan tubuhmu memiliki aura yang cukup besar. Sepertinya kau merupakan seorang _**Jinchuuriki**_ dan kau bukan hanya _**Jinchuuriki**_ dari satu _**Bijuu**_ saja kan?"

"Kau benar." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku adalah _**Jinchuuriki**_ dari sembilan _**Bijuu**_."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bertarung…" Ucap katak itu yang sudah berubah menjadi _**Human Form**_ -nya dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang diikat dengan memakai yukata berwarna hitam dan katana yang telah menggantikan tanto di tangannya "Kalau kau menang, aku akan menjadi familiarmu tapi jika kau kalah…"

"Bersiaplah untuk dipermalukan, _**Jinchuuriki**_ sembilan _**Bijuu**_."

"Aku terima tantanganmu." Balas Naruto.

'Naruto-kun…' Batin Sara dan juga Rias yang cemas pada Naruto.

Sasuke pun melemparkan pedang _**Kusanagi**_ miliknya pada Naruto dan dia bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah "Jangan sampai kalah, usuratonkachi."

"Jangan meremehkanku, Sasuke." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang bisa membuatku kalah atau seri hanya kau. Tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun berhasil mengalahkanku, walaupun itu _**Rikudou**_ -jiji sendiri."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Finally done… Sorry minna kalau ane buat time skip 3 bulan dari scene terakhir di chapter 19 dan membuat Xenovia mengandung anak dari Issei. Di fic ini, kalau ada yang berpikiran Issei itu brengsek karena dia enggak mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Xenovia, anda salah bung. Dia ingin memastikan dulu kalau Xenovia benar-benar cinta padanya atau karena dia adalah pemegang [ **Boosted Gear** ]. Untuk kasus Toneri, disini dia Gray untuk sementara mungkin sampai Hinata mengkhianati Ophis… Jadi dia akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Ophis. Jadi kalau Ophis memutuskan untuk menjadi musuh seluruh dunia, Toneri akan mengikutinya dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Di fic ini, ane juga memberitahukan bahwa anggota Tim DxD sama kaya canon kecuali Tim Vali karena Tim Vali akan bergabung sama _**Shin Akatsuki**_ entar. Raiser Phenex yang telah bertobat bersama dengan para peeragenya dan juga Ravel juga bakal bergabung dengan _**Shin Akatsuki**_ sekaligus sebagai permintaan maafnya pada Rias dan juga Naruto.

Review:

RX88:

Nih udah update.

Kokonoe201:

Soalnya ane buat si Ross jadi pair Kakashi

Devil's Darklight:

Mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan.

Uzunami Nara:

Kalo Ophis sepertinya akan memihak Naruto dan Toneri pasti akan ikut Ophis karena dia disini akan loyal pada Ophis. Enggak, cuma kekuatan canon + pengendalian 5 elemen.

Namikaze:

Who knows?

Player To Be Writer:

Dia loyal sama Ophis. Jadi kalau Ophis memihak Naruto, udah tahu kan dia akan memihak sama siapa?

Guest:

Sebenarnya dia mendapat mimpi dari orang-orang yang dia bunuh aka rekan-rekannya di bulan kalau dendamnya itu salah jadi itu membuatnya agak ragu ditambah memang bener _**Gedo Mazou**_ dicuri oleh Madara bahkan _**Juubi**_ dan Kaguya sampe bangkit tapi Naruto, Sasuke, serta aliansi shinobi udah mengurusnya bukan?

Arif:

Mu. Albab:

Kan Nagato lambat karena beberapa bagian kakinya ditusuk oleh besi yang muncul saat dia men-summon, _**Gedo Mazo**_ … Jadi dia agak lambat. Lagipula kalau enggak ada Naruto dann Bee, Itachi bisa kalah loh karena enggak mungkin satu serangan saja bisa menghancurkan inti _**Chibaku Tensei**_. Mata Shisui udah dibakar dan yang satu lagi udah dilenyapkan oleh Danzou sebelum jatuh ke tangan Obito, jadi enggak bisa.

Cr4zyfic:

Enggak ada. Ini bukan story tentang Hinata bung

Grand560:

Udah dijelaskan di atas.

21senpai12:

Ane bisa buat Naruto naïf seperti biasa dan mencoba memaafkan Hinata tapi Hinata akan menggunakan keadaan ini untuk membunuh Naruto tapi Naruto bakal diselamatin oleh seseorang.

Permen fic:

Maksud loe *Korek-korek kuping.

Christian Notonegoro:

Thanks.

No Name:

Bikin fic dulu baru ngomong dasar pembuangan sampah.

Kazekage726:

Ente lupa bro kalo review dari akun itu enggak bisa dihapus dan juga gak bisa di-PM lagi makanya flamer make guest biar enggak bisa di-PM. Fucking coward…

The Black Water:

Abis gue lagi kesel ditambah kesel sih bro. Kalo bi sane mau jejelin mulut tuh orang pada pake karbol biar berbusa sekalian mulutnya.

Guest:

Maunya sih begitu.

Ara Dipa:

Kalo Matsuda sama Motohama ngebunuhnya make apaaan coba bro?

Crucufix:

Loe suka bikin gue illfeel bro…

Neo Ryuujin:

Masih lamanya.

UzuNami Tara 217:

Kurang tahu tapi lemon Toneri x Ophis sudah dipastikan.

Lucy Jaeger Ackermen:

Nanti _**Khaos Brigade**_ terbagi menjadi dua. Kubu Hinata, fraksi pahlawan dan fraksi maou lama dan juga kubu Ophis, Toneri dan juga tim Vali.

Baka Neko Arashi:

Bisa aja bro disabarin kalo di duta mood lagi enggak buruk tapi ini… Udah di duta mood lagi buruk di di sini malah ngajak berantem padahalkan kan situs ini buat refreshing sekaligus sharing fic ane. But the way thanks atas dukungannya…

Death race:

Enggak… Kalo punya bukan kuchiyose lagi tapi familiar.

Senju-nara Shira:

Ini udah rilis.

Toneri akan menghidupkannya dengan teknik matanya(Kaya _**Rinne Tensei**_ tapi dia akan masuk sendiri ke _**Pure Lands**_ untuk membangkitkan Natsumi dan itu juga enggak asal hidupin begitu saja. Tapi dia harus ngebujuk Natsumi agar dia mau kembali ke dunia orang hidup dan kalau dia enggak mau, berarti tekniknya gagal. Gagal atau berhasil, teknik itu akan membuat salah satu mata _**Tenseigan**_ Toneri menjadi buta.)

Mungkin ada kaya flashback Rias dan Naruto.

Guest:

Memang rencananya gitu sih.

Gingga Mahardika:

Gomen-gomen, soalnya di buku biasa ane buat fic ane udah mulai nulis yang season 2. Jadi ane kasih tau deh hehehehe. Sip, tenang saja…

Alfa Uzukaze:

Kali-kali ane buat sifat Hinata melenceng dari sifat canonnya. Soalnya yang berani bikin kaya gitu cuma author internasional aja coba aja baca fic author internasional pasti ada yang bikin Hinata dark, yandere, cemburuan, dll. Tapi kalo di indo pasti banyak yang bilang sifatnya ooc-lah, enggak sama kaya canon lah, etc.

Wezu:

Rencananya sih begitu memang.

Laffayette:

Ente pernah nonton Alian vs Predator yang bilang musuh dari musuhku adalah temanku kan. Saat Hinata mengkhianati Ophis, dia sudah menjadikan Hinata sebagai musuhnya dan dia meminta bantuan pada musuhnya sendiri dan Hinata yaitu Naruto karena Naruto adalah musuh dari Hinata dan otomatis Naruto adalah rekannya.

Kurotsuhi Mangetsu:

Iya ane maklumi kok. Ane juga sama soalnya bayangin aja hidup di duta lagi ada masalah dan ingin refreshing dif fn dan malh masalah kaya gini yang ane dapat ya ane jadi kebawa emosi saking keselnya. Jadi reader sih enak cuma baca doang dan kalo ada yang enggak dia suka bisa protes seenak udel dia. Tapi kita sebagai author, bagaimana? Enggak mungkin kan kita nurutin perkataan reader satu persatu-satu. Kalo ada, entar yang pair Naru mini-harem jadi massive-harem karena permintaan beberapa reader. Dan terakhir… Loh, The Last bukan canon ya? Bukannya MK juga bilang itu canon karena kejadian itu dua tahun setelah perang? Dan juga adegan canon NaruHina juga lumayan cuma kitanya aja yang enggak sadar. Saat Hinata pertama terkena _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ , bukannya Naruto merasakannya dan ingin membantunya kalau bukan karena larangan dari Sasuke. Renungkan dulu ya dan cari lagi momen-momen mereka yang tertempel di canon Naruto. Good luck…

Shiro Akatsuki:

Ane juga sama sampe-sampe ane selalu waspada pada pantat ane. Karena takut di-cusbol oleh seorang homo.

Alma Restu 440:

Bukannya dari awal dia memang udah bilang kalau dia saudara ane.

Archilles:

Thanks.

Punya sama kaya yang digunain Kakashi kaya di canon. Tentu aja bakal bentrok dan puncaknya tim Vali akan keluar dari _**Khaos Brigade**_ dan Toneri juga bakal ikut karena loyalitasnya pada Ophis.

Namikaze Tobi Lucifer:

Thanks.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Iya, ide bagus.

Ashura Indra 64:

Kalo di canon mah mereka cocok, Cuma di fic ane enggak pernah suka aja bacanya + bosen.


	21. Chapter 21: The DxD

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Friendship,  
Rating: M

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima x Sara, Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Issei Hyoudou x Irina Shidou x Asia Argento x Xenovia Quarta x Koneko Toujou, Gaara x Reya Kusaka, Kakashi Hatake x Rossweisse, Itachi Uchiha x Serafall Leviathan, Rock Lee x Tsubasa Yura, Shikamaru Nara x Seekvaira Agares, Vali Lucifer x Kuroka Toujou, Toneri Otsutsuki x Ophis

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 21: The DxD

- _ **Familiar Forest**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto dan katak familiar yang telah mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia pun saling bertatapan mata dan mereka langsung melesat dan mengadu pedang mereka satu sama lain… Katana milik sang katak itu dan juga _**Kusanagi**_ milik Sasuke yang saat ini dipegang oleh Naruto beradu dan terus mengeluarkan suara dentingan. Para peerage Naruto cukup terkejut saat melihat Naruto bisa mengimbangi _**Kenjutsu**_ milik katak itu, karena mereka tahu kalau pengetahuan Naruto dalam _**Kenjutsu**_ tidaklah sehebat Sasuke dan Kakashi tapi pikiran itu dipatahkan saat melihat pertarungan Naruto melawan katak itu. Mereka langsung mengadu kekuatan pedang mereka dan mereka pun terlempar sedikit ke belakang.

"Menarik sekali kau bisa mengimbangi _**Kenjutsu**_ milikku bocah _**Jinchuuriki**_." Ucap sang katak dalam wujud manusia-nya yang sudah mengambil stance menyerang.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi itu semua berkat latihan dari Sasuke, jadi aku bisa mengimbangimu."

Sekarang para shinobi turned devil mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa sangat mahir dalam _**Kenjutsu**_. Itu karena Sasuke yang memang cukup ahli dalam _**Kenjutsu**_ miliknya apalagi jika ditambah pedang _**Kusanagi**_ miliknya yang bahkan bisa saja membelah tongkat milik Hiruzen Sarutobi yang memiliki kekerasan seperti berlian, _ **Choku**_ - _ **Tomoe Rinnegan**_ miliknya dan mengaliri pedangnya dengan teknik _**Chidori**_ akan bisa mengimbangi _**Knight**_ terkuat di seluruh _**Underworld**_ , Souji Okita yang merupakan _**Knight**_ dari Sirzech dan sensei dari Yuuto Kiba.

Katak itu pun melesat dengan cepat dan muncul di belakang Naruto yang kelihatan cukup terkejut. Kemudian dia menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Naruto tapi Naruto langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke belakang tubuhnya dan itu berhasil menahan tebasan pedang dari katak itu "Tch…"

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan kalah semudah itu." Ucap Naruto kemudian saat katak itu mulai menjauh, dia pun melihat katak itu dan berkata "Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya siapa namamu sebenarnya? Tidak enak kan jika aku memanggilmu katak-san atau _**Gama**_ -san terus."

"Karena kau bisa membuatku sangat tertantang, baiklah aku akan memberikan namaku padamu bocah." Balas katak itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namaku adalah Gamamaru…"

"Hmm, namamu sama seperti _**Oogama Sennin**_." Ucap Naruto.

"Memang…" Balas Gamamaru dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Tentu…" Jawab Naruto.

Gamamaru pun membuat handseal yang sudah sangat dia kenal dan kemudian dia berkata " _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Booofff

Booofff

Booofff

Gamamaru pun melihat 3 bunshinnya yang muncul dan kemudian dia berkata "Serang!"

'Shit!' Batin Naruto saat dia melihat 3 bunshin Gamamaru langsung dan dia pun langsung menangkis serangan dan langsung membalas serangan bunshin itu. Naruto berhasil menghancurkan 3 bunshin Gamamaru tapi Gamamaru yang asli sudah bersiap untuk menyerangnya dengan tebasan telak dan kemudian dia menutup mata dan "Tidak ada pilihan lain…"

"Naruto-kun!"

Praaannnggg

Tapi ternyata hal yang tidak terduga terjadi… Katana milik Gamamaru patah saat katana itu melakukan kontak dengan kulit Naruto, kemudian Naruto membuka matanya yang matanya telah berubah menjadi kuning dengan pola mata seperti katak dengan pigmen berwarna orang di sekitar matanya dan dia pun berkata " _ **Sennin Mode**_ aktif…"

Melihat itu Sasuke pun berkata dengan kesal "Tch, kau membuat kami cemas saja usuratonkachi…"

'Dia menguasai _**Senjutsu**_ dan itu adalah _**Senjutsu**_ yang sudah sangat sempurna, dia benar-benar mengagumkan…' Batin Gamamaru, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Baiklah, aku mengakuinya… Aku menyerah."

"Huh…"

"Aku bilang aku menyerah, jangan buat aku mengulang diriku bocah!" Teriak Gamamaru, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau memang menarik bocah. Aku belum pernah melihat ada seseorang yang bisa menguasai _**Gama Senjutsu**_ dengan sempurna. Siapa yang mengajarkanmu, apakah dia Fukasaku?"

"Ya, Fukasaku-jiji yang mengajarkanku." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi benar Fukasaku yang mengajarkanmu, hmm…" Ucap Gamamaru yang kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil memegang dagunya dengan pose berpikir "Seingatku, ada seseorang yang berhasil mempelajari _**Senjutsu**_ dari Fukasaku tapi itu tidaklah sempurna seperti kau."

"Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah senseiku yang bernama Jiraiya." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku belajar dari Fukasaku-jiji setelah aku mengira senseiku telah tewas saat berhadapan dengan pemimpin _**Dark Organization**_ , _**Akatsuki**_ dan untuk melindungi _**Konoha**_ jika pemimpin mereka yang bernama Pain berniat menyerang _**Konoha**_."

Mendengar tentang _**Akatsuki**_ dan Pain membuat perasaan Obito, Konan beserta Nagato jadi tidak enak dan membuat Naruto mengutuk kebodohannya yang tidak menyadari hal itu masih berpengaruh pada mereka. Kemudian Gamamaru melihat Naruto dan berkata "Jadi bagaimana kabar Fukasaku, Shima serta katak tua berjenggot itu?"

"Mereka semua bersama dengan Gamabunta, Gamaken, Gamahiro, Gamakichi, dan Gamatatsu telah tewas." Jawab Naruto yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya saat dia mengingat kehancuran _**Elemental Nation**_ yang telah membuat semua orang-orang berharga bagi dirinya seperti Natsumi, Tsunade, Konohamaru, Shizune, dan teman-temannya yang lain tewas dan itu membuat Sara dan juga Rias serta peerage Naruto yang lain menatap Naruto dengan tatapan cemas.

'Naruto-kun… / Naruto…'

"Te-Tewas…" Ucap Gamamaru yang terkejut dengan kabar dari Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada seseorang yang menghancurkan _**Elemental Nation**_ dan itu bukan saja menghancurkan 5 desa elemen besar tapi juga menghancurkan tempat tinggal para _**Kuchiyose**_ seperti _**Mt**_. _**Myoboku**_ , _**Ryuuchidou**_ , dan lain-lain."

"Itu tidak benar! Itu tidak mungkin benar bocah…" Teriak Gamamaru dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Fukasaku dan yang lain pasti masih hidup, berhentilah berbohong padaku, sialan!"

"Kau pikir aku berbohong padamu, Gamamaru…" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang teramat dingin dan itu membuat Rias, Naruto, dan peerage Naruto tersentak karena mereka belum pernah melihat Naruto berbicara sedingin itu " _ **Elemental Nation**_ memang telah hancur! Aku kehilangan banyak sosok berharga… Anakku Natsumi, muridku Konohamaru, sosok ibu dan kakakku yang bernama Tsunade dan Shizune, dan teman-temanku. Kau pikir aku akan berbohong tentang hal sebesar itu?"

Para peerage Naruto selain Sara juga Rias yang juga sudah tahu tentang Natsumi pun terkejut saat mendengar Naruto mempunyai anak selain Aisha tapi saat mereka berniat mencari tahu, Naruto pun mengisyaratkan untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu dulu "Jadi kumohon Gamamaru… Berikanlah aku kekuatan! Bergabunglah denganku! Jadilah familiarku, supaya aku bisa memberikan keadilan bagi mereka semua yang telah mati dalam kehancuran _**Elemental Nation**_."

Gamamaru tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tapi setelah mendengar seluruh keluarganya mati dia pun memutuskan "Aku akan menjadi familiarmu Naruto. Aku mungkin telah terusir dari _**Mt**_. _**Myoboku**_ , tapi mereka yang berada disana adalah keluargaku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan pelaku pembunuhan semua keluargaku hidup tenang begitu saja."

Dengan itu… Gamamaru pun resmi menjadi familiar Naruto dan bagi peerage Naruto yang belum mendapatkan familiar, mereka pun pasrah dan kembali ke markas _**Shin Akatsuki**_. Dan saat mereka sampai disana, mereka terutama Rias pun terkejut saat melihat Jiraiya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Issei dan juga Akeno serta Koneko yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat sensei suaminya yang seharusnya sudah mati saat ini berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Oh, ternyata kau Rias." Ucap Jiraiya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bertambah cantik dibandingkan dulu, khukhukhu. Dan aku dengar kau sudah mempunyai anak dari Naruto dan juga telah menikah dengan Naruto, selamat untuk itu. Sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Rias Gremory atau Rias Uzumaki?"

"Terserah kau saja…" Jawab Rias dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada kesal "Tapi yang aku heran kenapa kau bisa berada disini bukannya kata Naruto-kun, kau mati oleh salah satu senpainya?"

"Aku bukan mati tapi hampir mati, terima kasih banyak." Jawab Jiraiya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat aku pikir aku akan tenggelam dan mati di dasar laut setelah pertarunganku dengan Pain aka Nagato, aku terkirim ke sini hehehe."

Rias tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan kemudian Jiraiya pun memberikan sebuah buku pada Rias dan Rias pun berkata "Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku, Jiraiya-san? Kau tahu aku tidak suka buku seperti ini kan?"

"Ambil saja karena kau akan bisa bernostalgia dengan buku itu nanti fufufufu." Jawab Jiraiya yang sudah pergi tapi sebelum itu dia melihat Issei dan berkata "Hei, Issei-san… Berlatihlah yang keras di bawah bimbingan Naruto, nanti aku akan buatkan kau buku _**Icha**_ - _ **Icha**_ yang paling hot untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Issei dan langsung ditanggapi oleh anggukan oleh Jiraiya. Kemudian dia pun terlihat sangat bersemangat dan kemudian dia berkata dengan lantang "Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan berlatih dengan keras supaya aku bisa membaca buku _**Icha**_ - _ **Icha**_ sepuasku mwahahahaha, eh salah maksudku aku akan berlatih supaya aku bisa menjadi kuat dan bisa melebihih Vali hahahaha."

Mereka pun sweatdrop akan hal itu tapi Rias kemudian membaca buku yang diberikan Jiraiya dan ekspresi Rias setelah melihat isi buku itu pun bercampur aduk seperti malu, kesal, jengkel, murka, dan sebagainya karena buku itu berisi kejadian hubungan intim mereka pertama kali. Naruto yang khawatir melihat ekspresi istrinya itu pun berkata "Ehm, Rias-chan… Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Grrrrr…." Geram Rias, kemudian aura hitam kemerahan pun mulai menyebar di tubuh Rias dan membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya mundur ketakutan "Akan aku bunuh kakek tua bangka dan mesum itu!"

Keesokan harinya, Naruto pun bangun dengan banyak luka karena susah payah menahan Rias untuk tidak membuat Jiraiya benar-benar mati seperti yang dia, Akeno, dan Akeno yakini sampai kemarin. Saat dia bangun, dia pun terkejut saat melihat Rias yang tidur tanpa sehelai benang apapun kecuali celana dalamnya disebelah kanannya dan juga Sara dengan memakai kimono berwarna merahnya yang tidur di sebelah kirinya.

Kemudian Rias pun terbangun dan saat dia melihat Naruto yang telah terbangun, dia pun langsung memeluk Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Gomen, Naruto-kun… Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku kemarin. Kau terluka seperti ini karena aku."

"Jangan minta maaf, aku tidak bisa salahkan kau tentang hal itu." Balas Naruto sambil menghela nafas dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau aku jadi kau, pasti aku sudah meledakkan senseiku yang mesum itu dengan _**Bijuudama**_. Kau pikir saja, bisa-bisanya dia menulis tentang hal itu dan menjualnya. Bagaimana kalau misalnya kakakmu membeli buku itu dan membacanya, pasti akan sangat memalukan."

"Heh, onii-sama tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Balas Rias dan kemudian dia tersenyum dan berkata "Memangnya dia mau dimarahi oleh Grayfia-neesama."

- _ **In Underworld**_ -

Saat ini di mansion keluarga Gremory, Sirzech dan ayahnya sedang berada di perpustakaan dirumah mereka yang cahanya sengaja dibuat seredup mungkin. Mereka saat ini sedang membaca buku yang sama dengan buku yang membuat Rias memasuki _**Habanero Mode**_ dan hidung mereka pun sama-sama mengeluarkan darah sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Aku tidak menyangka Ria-tan dan Naruto sangat mahir melakukan itu tou-chan hehehehe." Ucap Sirzech yang sudah menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aku juga sama dan siapa yang sangka kalau ternyata pemeran utama dari buku itu adalah adikmu dan adik iparmu itu, Sirzech." Jawab Lucius, kemudian entah kenapa penisnya mengeras dan kemudian dia membatin 'Damn, setelah membaca ini… Aku jadi ingin melakukan itu dengan Venelana.'

"Lucius-kun, Sirzech… Apa yang kalian sedang lakukan di sini, hmm?" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Venelana dan dia juga diikuti oleh Grayfia.

'Shit!' Batin Sirzech dan Lucius yang melihat tatapan mengerikan dari kedua istrinya yang menurut sebanding dengan berhadapan langsung dengan _**Maou Lucifer**_ pertama. Ayah dan anak ini pun saling menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian mereka berdua membatin 'Tamatlah kita…'

Buuuaaakkk

Buuuaaakkk

Pooowwww

- _ **Shin Akatsuki Headquarter**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto dan Rias entah kenapa merasa kalau Sirzech dan Lucius sedang berada dalam bahaya dan mereka pun berdoa pada _**Maou**_ -sama dan juga Hagoromo supaya Sirzech dan Lucius bisa selamat. Kemudian Naruto yang baru menyadari kalau Rias masih belum memakai bajunya pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain dan berkata.

"Bisakah kau pakai bajumu itu Rias-chan, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri dan nanti kita akan melakukan hal yang sama 1 tahun lalu dan Aisha-chan akan mempunyai adik lagi."

Mendengar itu, Rias hanya tersenyum dan mulai melepaskan celana dalamnya dan berkata "Aku tidak keberatan…"

'Sial, tahan dirimu Naruto. Ingat istrimu ini memang sering menggodamu.' Batin Naruto yang sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan nafsunya.

"Ayolah, Naruto-kun…" Bisik Rias pada Naruto yang sudah melepaskan celana dalamnya "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya. Kau juga bisa membangunkan Sara dan kita akan melakukan _**Threesome**_ , Naruto-kun…"

'Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi…' Batin Naruto yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah apalagi saat membayangkan threesome antara dia, Rias, dan Sara. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan tubuh Rias ke kasur dan dia pun berkata "Kau yang memintanya, Rias-chan…"

"Dan aku menginginkannya, Naruto-kun." Balas Rias yang sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto.

Tapi sebelum mereka melakukan lebih jauh, pintu kamar Naruto pun terbuka dan mereka pun mendengar sebuah suara "Ara, ara… Aku boleh ikutan kan, ufufufu?"

Setelah ketangkap basah oleh sosok yang ternyata adalah Akeno, Naruto pun menghela nafas lega dan dia pun turun dari kasurnya dan berkata "Pakailah bajumu Rias-chan. Sirzech bilang, dia ingin kau dan para peeragemu datang ke _**Kuoh**_."

Melihat kepergian Naruto, Rias pun menatap tajam Akeno dan berkata "Kau sengaja ya, Akeno?"

Akeno hanya tersenyum saat melihat kemarahan _**King**_ -nya itu dan dia pun berkata pada Rias sebelum dia pergi ke bawah dan menyusul Naruto "Memang, ufufufufu…"

Wajah Rias pun memerah karena kesal dan dia pun berteriak "Awas kau Akeno!"

"Ugh, teriakanmu itu bisa membuat telingaku hancur Rias." Balas Sara yang sudah terbangun dan terlihat dia masih mengantuk.

"Sudah jangan para-pura kelihatan mengantuk begitu…" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau dari tadi cuma pura-pura tidur kan?"

"Aku tidur beneran kok." Jawab Sara dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku terbangun saat kau berbisik pada Naruto-kun dan bilang Naruto-kun akan melakukan _**Threesome**_ dengan kita berdua."

"Dan queenku, Akeno mengganggu rencana itu." Balas Rias yang mendesah kecewa sambil memakai pakaiannya "Lihat saja, nanti akan aku acak-acak rambut Akeno sampai dia tidak berani menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto-kun fufufufufu."

"Aku juga akan membuat warna kulitnya sama seperti warna rambutnya nanti fufufufufu."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dan rencana jahat pun disusun oleh dua orang berambut merah itu, bersiap-siaplah Akeno Himejima karena Rias Gremory dan Sara akan membuat hidupmu seperti neraka khukhukhu.

- _ **Kuoh Academy**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto, Rias, dan para peerage mereka pun sampai di _**Kuoh**_ dan mereka terkejut saat melihat kakaknya, Grayfia, dua pemimpin fraksi lain dan banyak orang lain yang berada di bekas tempat mereka membicarakan perjanjian perdamaian. Ada dua _**Exorcist**_ terkuat yang juga termasuk dalam _**Brave Saint**_ seperti Dulio dan Griselda serta Irina, Sairaorg serta Seekvaira dan Sona yang membawa para peeragenya, Sun Wukong, Azazel, Tobio Ikuse, dan banyak yang lain.

"Ahh, kau sudah datang Rias…" Ucap Sirzech yang menyambut adiknya yang datang dengan peeragenya serta peerage dari suaminya Naruto.

Rias yang melihat kakaknya babak belur pun terlihat sweatdrop dan dia pun berkata "Onii-sama, ada apa kau memanggilku kesini? Dan kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Oh, wajahku hanya tidak selamat dari amukan Grayfia." Jawab Sirzech dan membuat Grayfia menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku, Michael, dan juga Baraqiel yang telah menggantikan Azazel sebagai Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh memutuskan untuk membuat tim untuk melawan _**Khaos Brigade**_ yang anggotanya terdiri dari fraksi malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis yang akan kita akan beri nama DxD. Aku ingin kau dan para peeragemu serta Naruto dan para peeragenya bergabung. Dengan kekuatan kau juga peeragemu dan juga Naruto serta peeragenya, maka organisasi ini akan cukup kuat untuk melawan _**Khaos Brigade**_."

"Tapi siapa saja anggota DxD ini kalau aku boleh tahu, onii-sama?" Tanya Rias.

"Dulio Gesualdo, salah satu exorcist terkuat serta _**Joker**_ dari Michael yang juga pemegang salah satu _**Longinus**_ [ **Zenith Tempest** ] sebagai ketua. Sun Wukong, raja monyet yang kekuatan _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya melebihi Kuroka dan Bikou bahkan Yasaka sebagai wakil ketua. Azazel, Sairaorg dan para peeragenya, Sona dan para peeragenya, Seekvaira dan para peeragenya, Griselda Quarta, Irina Shidou, Tobio Ikuse aka _**Slash Dog**_ dan juga Lavinia Reni, penyihir yang merupakan rekan dari Tobio. Jadi bagaimana Rias, kau mau bergabung dengan DxD kan?"

"Aku mau. Aku dan para peerageku akan bergabung dalam DxD." Jawab Rias dan itu membuat beberapa orang termasuk Sairaorg dan juga Sona sangat senang akan keputusan Rias ini, kemudian dia melihat Sirzech dan menghela nafas "Tapi sepertinya Naruto-kun tidak akan bergabung dalam Tim DxD ini, onii-sama."

"Huh…"

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Aku punya organisasi sendiri yang punya tujuan sama dengan Tim DxD." Jawab Naruto yang bicara sambil bersedekap "Namanya _**Shin Akatsuki**_. Organisasi yang aku ambil dari organisasi jahat yang mengincarku sejak aku berumur 12 tahun dan aku serta para peerageku yang empat di antaranya adalah anggota _**Akatsuki**_ yang lama memutuskan untuk membangunnya kembali dari nol. Aku memang tidak bergabung dalam Tim DxD ini tapi jika organisasi ini butuh bantuan, kami akan selalu membantu."

Mendengar itu, Sirzech pun tersenyum pada Naruto dan berkata "Terima kasih…"

Tiba-tiba saja Sairaorg tanpa aba-aba langsung menyerangnya dengan menggunakan _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya yang sudah mengalirkan energy bernama _**Touki**_ di tangannya tapi Naruto yang langsung memasuki _**Sennin Mode**_ miliknya pun berhasil menahannya dengan mudah. Melihat itu, Sairaorg pun langsung menyeringai dan berkata "Jadi itukah _**Senjutsu**_ milikmu, Naruto. Menarik, menarik…"

Jduaakkk

Naruto dan orang-orang disana langsung sweatdrop saat melihat Rias langsung menjitak Sairaorg sampai dia terjatuh ke bawah dengan sangat keras "Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan itu di saat seperti ini, Sairaorg."

"Ugh, tapi dia berjanji untuk bertarung denganku, Rias." Balas Sairaorg yang langsung bangkit sambil memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan karena jitakan Rias yang sebenarnya dialiri sedikit _**Power of Destruction**_ dan membuat jitakan biasa itu terlihat sangat sakit.

"Nak…"

"Kau bicara denganku, ossan?" Tanya Naruto saat mendengar suara Sun Wukong yang mengarah kepadanya.

Sun Wukong pun menggangguk dan kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sama denganku dan juga Yasaka di dalam tubuhmu, nak?"

"Maksudmu dia mempunyai kekuatan _**Youki**_ sepertimu dan Yasaka-dono, Sun Wukong-dono?" Tanya Dulio, kemudian dia memutuskan "Tapi, bukankah dia itu bukan _**Youkai**_?"

"Aku tidak bilang dia itu mempunyai _**Youki**_ , Dulio." Jawab Sun Wukong dan itu membuat yang lain kecuali Rias, para peeragenya, Sirzech, dan para peerage Naruto bingung "Yang aku maksud adalah dia mempunyai kekuatan monyet sepertiku dan juga kekuatan rubah seperti Yasaka."

"Kau memang benar, ossan." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memang mempunyai kekuatan monyet dan juga rubah. Karena di tubuhku ini terdapat jiwa dari gorilla ekor 4 bernama Son Goku dan juga rubah berekor 9 bernama Kurama."

"Dan bukan hanya dua kekuatan itu yang kau punya?" Tanya Sun Wukong.

"Iya…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga mempunyai kekuatan tanuki raksasa berekor 1 bernama Shukaku, nekomata ekor 2 bernama Matatabi, kura-kura dengan cangkang sekeras kepiting berekor tiga bernama Isobu, kuda putih berkepala lumba-lumba berekor lima bernama Kokuo, siput tanpa cangkang berekor enam bernama Saiken, seekor kabutomushi berekor tujuh bernama Chomei, dan juga gurita bermuka banteng dengan delapan ekor bernama Gyuuki. Mereka adalah temanku yang merupakan monster unik bernama _**Bijuu**_. Salah satu dari mereka saja sudah buruk tapi kalau kesembilan mereka berkumpul itu sama saja dengan kekuatan sebenarnya dari 13 _**Sacred Gear**_ yang termasuk _**Longinus**_ yang bisa membunuh Tuhan."

Semua orang yang belum mengenal jelas Naruto pun mulai agak ragu pada Naruto dan berpikiran kalau dia bisa menjadi musuh dengan kekuatan berbahaya seperti itu, tapi Naruto kemudian menepis pandangan itu dan berkata "Jangan khawatir tentang aku. Aku tidak akan menjadi seorang musuh karena banyak orang berharga bagiku saat ini berada di pihak yang benar. Tapi jika kalian mengkhianatiku dan orang-orang yang aku sayangi, aku bersumpah akan membuat kalian sadar untuk tidak macam-macam denganku dan teman-temanku yang berada di sini terutama Sasuke dan Obito."

Mendengar itu banyak orang yang meneguk ludah karena ancaman Naruto tapi Naruto hanya terkekeh dan melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan bodohnya "Lihat tadi, Sasuke. Kata-kataku keren kan, ttebayo?"

"Keren apanya, usuratonkachi!" Teriak Sasuke dengan kesal dan kemudian dia berkata "Yang ada kau menakuti mereka semua, apa kau tidak lihat ekspresi ketakutan Sona dan Tsubaki?"

"Kau marah karena aku membuat Sona dan Tsubaki ketakutan, huh teme." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menyeringai, kemudian dia berkata "Aku mengerti kalau Sona tapi Tsubaki?"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto itu wajah Tsubaki pun memerah dan Sona menatap tajam Sasuke. Melihat tatapan tajam Sona, dia pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Lama-lama aku hajar juga wajah idiotmu itu, usuratonkachi."

"Fufufufufu…"

"Oh ya, aku melupakan sesuatu…" Ucap Sirzech yang membuat situasi kembali menjadi serius "Aku dengar kabar dari Odin kalau Loki akan berniat menyerang _**Asgard**_ dan membunuh Odin?"

"Tapi kenapa Loki berniat membunuh Odin, Sir?" Tanya Azazel.

"Aku menduga itu terjadi karena Odin berniat untuk mengadakan aliansi antara _**Asgard**_ dan 3 fraksi." Jawab Sirzech dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan juga dia berencana untuk melaksanakan _**Ragnarok**_."

"Tunggu dulu, apa itu buruk?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dari namanya itu terdengar buruk…"

"Memang." Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau dia berhasil melaksanakan itu, maka dunia ini akan… Kiamat _._ "

'Kiamat…' Batin para survivor dari _**Elemental Nation**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Berarti dunia ini akan berakhir seperti _**Elemental Nation**_ jika hal bernama _**Ragnarok**_ terjadi.'

"Kalau begitu, apa lagi yang kita tunggu!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita hentikan dia sebelum dunia ini kiamat oleh orang bernama Loki itu."

"Tapi siapa yang akan pergi kesana?" Tanya Michael.

"Aku pikir Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri dengan peerage mereka bisa membantu disana bersama dengan Azazel." Jawab Dulio, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sisanya berjaga-jaga di _**Jepang**_ …"

Mereka pun menggangguk setuju dan Azazel serta Rias dan Sona serta para peeragenya langsung pergi ke _**Asgard**_ dengan menggunakan teknik _**Jikukkan**_ yang dimiliki mata _**Choku**_ - _ **Tomoe Rinnegan**_ miliknya. Mereka pun sampai tetap waktu karena Loki belum sempat menyerang dan Azazel masih sempat berbincang-bincang dengan Odin juga Issei yang ajaibnya mempunyai sikap mesum yang sama dan pengawal dari Odin yang bernama Rossweisse agak tertarik saat melihat Kakashi walaupun saat ini dia menunjukkan tampang malasnya yang membuat semua anggota peerage Naruto yang lain bahkan Obito yang sudah sangat mengenal Kakashi sweatdrop. Tapi itu semua tidak terjadi lama karena Loki berhasil datang dengan sebuah serigala yang membuat Azazel dan Odin merinding yaitu Fenrir yang mempunyai taring yang bisa membunuh Tuhan serta pasukannya. Saat Naruto dan yang lain berniat menyerang Loki, Loki diserang terlebih dahulu dengan bola aura berwarna hijau yang membuatnya terpental sedikit ke belakang dan setelah itu muncullah orang yang telah menghancurkan _**Elemental Nation**_ , Toneri Otsutsuki yang datang bersama Vali Lucifer, Kuroka, dan juga Bikou.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan _**Rasengan**_ dan berniat menyerang Toneri tapi Toneri berhasil menahannya dengan _**Gudoudama**_ miliknya dan itu membuat Naruto mendecih dan berkata "Kenapa kau berada disini Toneri Otsutsuki?"

"Aku datang untuk menghabisi dewa itu." Jawab Toneri.

"Pergilah!" Teriak Naruto yang menggunakan _**Senjutsu**_ dan dia berhasil menendang Toneri yang _**Gudoudama**_ miliknya telah hancur karena tendangannya yang dia aliri _**Senjutsu**_ "Kami tidak butuh bantuanmu, brengsek!"

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk membantumu, Uzumaki." Ucap Toneri yang sudah menghapuskan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya yang agak pecah karena tendangan Naruto "Aku datang kesini karena aku ingin menjalankan tugas dari Ophis dan juga bocah naga bernama Vali itu bilang dia sangat bersemangat untuk melawan dewa bernama Loki itu, jangan salah sangka."

"Aku akan membiarkanmu kali ini…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memasuki _**Bijuu Mode**_ dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi setelah ini, kita akan kembali menjadi musuh."

"Aku tidak masalah…" Balas Toneri dan dia pun langsung memasuki _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ miliknya.

"Jadi kalian ingin mati dengan cepat ya?" Tanya Loki dengan seringai di wajahnya dan kemudian dia berkata "Bring it on!"

-To Be Continued-

Uzumaki Melstrom:

Thanks.

Black Berandal:

Thanks tapi kalo flamer yang make akun tapi flame enggak jelas agak risih juga bro, soalnya enggak bisa dihapus.

Adhen Gremory:

Ini udah lanjut…

IzumiReina:

Enggak dong, final battle Naruto, Sasuke, and Toneri vs Kaguya dan juga Menma and Sarada vs Momoshiki and Kinshiki aja belum *Hahahaha, just kidding.

Uzunami Nara Arif:

Iya, lebih parah tapi soalnya dia bakal punya setengah kekuatan Ophis yang merupakan _**Infinity Dragon**_.

Uchiha Madara 123:

Enggak langsung maafin lah, tapi butuh proses. Dan akan ane buat Hinata mati di akhir mwahahahaha.

Tsuki No Candra:

 _ **Akatsuki**_ bukannya awan merah. Dan angggota _**Shin Akatsuki**_ udah ane buat official-nya nih…

and peerage  
(Bergabung setelah Hinata mengambil setengah kekuatan Ophis dan dia udah bisa mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto dan para peeragenya.)

Vali(Vali, Arthur, Kuroka, Bikou, Le Fay)  
and peerage

Lusy922:

Menang dong tapi Hinata nanti matinya di final battle dia sama Naruto.

Hitaro Hanzo:

Iya ada battle kubu pendukung Ophis(Toneri and Tim Vali) dan juga tim opposisi(Hinata, _**Hero Faction**_ , and _**Old Maou Faction**_ )

Deva Gremory:

Maaf kalo kurang panjang.

Guest:

Yup, all-hail NaruSara!(Not Sarada but Sara from The Lost Tower)

Death race:

Rizevim gabung sama Hinata nanti di Season 2 nanti dia bakal buka kartu truff yang udah Hinata sediakan sebagai back-up kalo dia kalah.

Yoshino Hime-Chan:

Nama Febri Pratama, PP kalo enggak SS Growlanser 5 berarti SS .Hack: Infection


	22. Chapter 22: Forward!

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Friendship, Adventure  
Rating: M

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima x Sara, Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Issei Hyoudou x Irina Shidou x Asia Argento x Xenovia Quarta x Koneko Toujou x Ravel Phenex, Gaara x Reya Kusaka, Kakashi Hatake x Rossweisse, Itachi Uchiha x Serafall Leviathan, Rock Lee x Tsubasa Yura, Shikamaru Nara x Seekvaira Agares, Vali Lucifer x Kuroka Toujou, Toneri Otsutsuki x Ophis

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 22: Forward!

- _ **Asgard**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Mendengar itu, Naruto dan Toneri yang sudah menggunakan _**Bijuu Mode**_ dan juga _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Loki dan itu membuat banyak orang tertegun akan kecepatan Naruto dan Toneri tapi serangan itu masih bisa dipatahkan oleh Loki. Berbeda dengan Loki, _**Fenrir**_ juga melesatkan serangannya dan Sasuke pun menahannya dengan _**Susanoo**_ tapi dia dibuat terkejut saat _**Susanoo**_ miliknya retak saat terkena cakar milik _**Fenrir**_.

'Tch, serigala ini kuat juga. Dia bisa meretakkan _**Susanoo**_ milikku.' Batin Sasuke yang kemudian mundur sebentar dan mengeluarkan _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ miliknya " _ **Amaterasu**_!"

Tapi sebelum tubuh Fenrir terbakar oleh _**Amaterasu**_ , dia sudah menghindar dengan cekatan dan membuatnya selamat dari kobaran api hitam dari _**Amaterasu**_. Melihat Sasuke belum mampu mengalahkan _**Fenrir**_ , dua orang rival yaitu Vali Lucifer dan Issei Hyoudou langsung muncul di sebelah Sasuke dan Issei pun berkata "Kau butuh bantuan Sasuke-san?"

"Aku masih sanggup mengatasinya." Jawab Sasuke yang sudah menggunakan _**Susanoo**_ miliknya tapi kali ini tidak seperti tadi. Tapi _**Susanoo**_ miliknya yang dia pakai saat melawan Kaguya, _**Susanoo**_ yang dia peroleh setelah mendapatkan kekuatan oleh Hagoromo "Tapi sepertinya kalian bisa melawan mereka, dua serigala yang lain itu."

Issei dan Vali pun melihat dua serigala yang sama seperti Fenrir yang muncul dari ketiadaan. Azazel yang melihat itu dari kejauhan pun berkata "Huh, kenapa bisa ada 3 _**Fenrir**_ seperti ini?"

"Hahahaha, kau salah malaikat jatuh bodoh." Ucap Loki yang menghapus bibirnya yang berdarah saat dia terkena teknik _**Wakusei Rasengan**_ dari Naruto dan juga teknik bola hijau milik dari Toneri "Mereka adalah _**Skoll**_ dan _**Hati**_ , anak-anak dari Fenrir beserta cucuku. Anak dan cucuku! Kalahkan mereka supaya aku bisa menjalankan _**Ragnarok**_!"

"Kami tidak akan membiarkannya!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah melemparkan _**Rasenshuriken**_ ke arah Loki tapi dia bisa menghindarinya dengan melompat ke udara.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah dari kau, sensei." Ucap Issei yang sudah mengeluarkan Sacred Gear-nya " _ **Boosted Gear**_!"

" _ **Divine Dividing**_!" Ucap Vali yang juga mengeluarkan Sacred Gear-nya karena dia tidak mau kalah dari rivalnya.

[ **Ini adalah kejadian yang menarik** …] Ucap _**Ddraig**_ yang bicara melalui Sacred Gear Issei [ **Musuh dan rival bekerja sama menjadi satu**.]

[ **Heh** , **kau benar Ddraig**.] Balas _**Albion**_.

"Ayo kita mulai _**Ddraig**_!"

[ **Welsh Dragon Over Booster**!]

[ **Balance Breaker**!]

[ **Boosted Gear Scale Mail**!]

"Ayo kita lakukan ini, _**Albion**_ …"

[ **Vanishing Dragon Over Drive**!]

[ **Balance Breaker**!]

[ **Divine Dividing Scale Mail**!]

'Hmm, setidaknya aku harus menyentuhnya sekali untuk bisa membagi kekuatannya.' Batin Vali yang sudah memasuki _**Balance Breaker**_ -nya dan kemudian dia melihat Issei dengan serius "Hey, Hyoudou…'

"Ada apa?" Tanya Issei tanpa menatap wajah Vali.

"Kau bisa bantu aku untuk mengecohnya." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia berkata "Setidaknya sampai aku berhasil menyentuhnya sekali supaya aku bisa membagi kekuatannya dengan Sacred Gear milikku."

"Aku akan mencobanya." Balas Issei dan kemudian dia bergerak dengan cepat dan mulai melakukan serangan pada _**Skoll**_.

Vali yang melihat kecepatan Issei meningkat drastis pun cukup terkesan dengan hal itu, kemudian dia pun mendapatkan aba-aba dari Issei dan dia pun mulai beraksi. Setelah mereka saling bekerja sama, Vali pun berhasil menyentuh tubuh dari _**Skoll**_ dan dia pun berkata "Kena kau!"

[ **Divide** ]

Kekuatan _**Skoll**_ pun berkurang drastis karena kekuatan miliknya terbagi oleh Vali. _**Skoll**_ yang menyadari kekuatannya dibagi oleh Vali pun menyerangnya tapi Issei menyelamatkannya dengan menendang telak wajah _**Skoll**_ "Kau tidak apa-apa, Vali?"

"Yeah…" Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melihat Issei yang sudah meningkatkan kekuatannya dan dia pun membatin 'Sebenarnya sudah seberapa kuat kau, Hyoudou?'

[ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ]

[ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ]

[ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ]

" _ **Dragon Shot**_!"

Booooommmm

 _ **Skoll**_ pun terkena telak dan dia terluka parah tapi dia masih bisa menyerang mereka berdua. Issei yang melihat itu pun berkata "Terima ini, Vali!"

[ **Transfer**!]

Vali yang diberikan tambahan kekuatan oleh Issei pun langsung mengeluarkan kemampuannya kembali " _ **Half Dimension**_!"

Loki yang melihat salah satu cucunya terbunuh pun langsung melompat dan menyerang Rias, Sona, para peeragenya mereka dan para peerage Naruto serta Azazel, Odin dan Rossweisse dengansihir _**Norse**_ berkekuatan besar tapi serangan itu ditahan oleh dinding pasir yang dibuat Gaara yang terbuat persis seperti ibunya, Karura. Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya menatap remeh Loki yang berada di udara dan berkata.

"Gaara adalah shinobi dengan pertahanan yang sangat kuat sama seperti Sasuke, jadi jangan pikir kau sudah menang Loki."

"Tch…" Decih Loki yang kemudian melihat sebuah sulur kayu yang tiba-tiba mengarah kepadanya dan kemudian melilit tubuhnya.

"Kerja bagus Yamato-taichou." Ucap Sai, kemudian dia membuat sebuah lukisan dengan cekatan di kanvas-nya dan dia pun membuat insou " _ **Ninpo**_ : _**Choujo Giga**_!"

Sebuah raksasa pun terbentuk dari lukisan Sai dan kemudian dia menunjuk lukisannya dan berkata "Hajar dia!"

Lukisan milik Sai yang berbentuk raksasa itu pun menggangguk dan langsung bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Loki dan mengarahkan tinju besarnya ke tubuhnya tapi sebuah tangan besar menahan tinju dari raksasa buatan Sai. Odin yang melihat itu pun terkejut dan dia bergumam "Tidak mungkin… _**Midgardsormr**_!"

"Kau benar pak tua." Ucap Loki yang tersenyum dan dia menghancurkan sulur kayu yang dibuat Yamato dengan mudah. Dan kemudian dia mendarat ke bawah tanah dan bayangan dirinya pun membesar dan membentuk beberapa _**Midgardsormr**_ "Aku sudah membuat _**Midgardsormr**_ secara massal."

Melihat itu Naruto berniat menghancurkan para _**Midgardsormr**_ itu tapi Obito yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Susanoo**_ miliknya pun berkata "Serahkan ini pada kami. Kau urus saja urusanmu dengan Loki, Naruto."

"Terima kasih Obito." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian melihat Loki membuat dirinya menjadi banyak tapi Naruto hanya menyeringai saja dan dia pun membuat handseal untuk membuat _**Kage Bunshin**_ "Kau pikir cuma kau yang bisa melakukan itu huh, _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Loki yang melihat itu serta Odin, Rossweisse, dan beberapa peerage dari Sona pun jawdrop saat melihat itu 'Orang macam apa dia ini?'

Buaaakkk

Buaaakkk

Buaaakkk

"Tetap jaga pandanganmu bodoh…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menghajar Loki beserta klonnya yang lain dengan para bunshinnya.

"Kurang ajar kau iblis sialan!" Teriak Loki, kemudian dia membuat sihir _**Norse**_ bertenaga besar di tangannya. Tapi belum dia lesatkan pada Naruto, Toneri sudah menyerangnya dan membuatnya terpental jauh dengan tekniknya yang bernama _**Ginrin Tensei Baku**_.

"Tch, jangan mengabaikanku dewa tidak tahu diri…"

Dengan tim Vali yang saat ini hanya terdapat Kuroka, Arthur, dan juga Bikou karena Vali membantu melawan para _**Midgardsormr**_ pun berhadapan dengan _**Hati**_. Bikou menyerang _**Hati**_ secara bertubi-tubi dengan tongkat _**Ryuu Jin Bang**_ dan Kuroka pun memotong pergerakan _**Hati**_ sehingga Arthur bisa menyerang Hati dengan mudah. _**Hati**_ pun tumbang dan tim Vali yang mengira telah menang pun bernafas lega tapi tidak disangka, _**Hati**_ masih bisa menyerang dan dia melesat ke arah Kuroka dengan cakar tajamnya yang sama dengan Fenrir dan juga Bikou dan Arthur tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya.

"Gaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Ternyata bukan Kuroka yang terkena serangan _**Hati**_ , tapi Vali yang armornya sudah hancur saat terkena cakaran dari _**Hati**_ dan itu membuat Kuroka berteriak "Vali-kun!"

Melihat _**Hati**_ menyerang leader team-nya, Arthur pun geram dan langsung melesat ke arah _**Hati**_ dan berniat menebas kepala _**Hati**_ dengan pedangnya tapi entah kenapa dia masih bisa berhasil untuk melepaskan diri dari serangan Arthur dan membuatnya mendecih tidak suka. Setelah itu, dia beserta Bikou pun menghampiri Vali yang saat ini sedang berada di pelukan Kuroka "Hey, Vali… Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Yeah…" Jawab Vali, kemudian dia menatap Kuroka dan berkata "Lain kali jangan lengah, baka-neko."

"Dasar bodoh!" Teriak Kuroka dan kemudian dia berkata dengan nada marah walaupun air mata sudah menetes dari kedua bola matanya "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Walaupun itu hanyalah anak dari _**Fenrir**_ , jika terkena kau bisa terbunuh bodoh."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati begitu saja Kuroka." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia membatin dengan senyum yang keluar dari tubuhnya yang mulai melemas karena tubuhnya terkena cakar dari Hati 'Karena kau adalah orang yang terpenting di dalam hidupku ini.'

Issei yang melihat itu pun langsung meminta Asia dan Sakura untuk menyembuhkan Vali dan mereka pun mulai menyembuhkan Vali. Kemudian Issei melihat Gaara dan Lee dan kemudian dia berkata "Lee-san, Gaara-san, lindungi aku… Aku akan melakukan itu."

"Baiklah." Balas mereka berdua yang sudah menuju ke tempat Issei.

Setelah mereka sampai ke tempat Issei berada, Lee melihat Gaara dan berkata "Kau sudah siap, Gaara?"

"Hn."

Mendengar itu, Lee langsung menggunakan _**Hachimon Tonkou**_ dan langsung membuka gerbang ke-6 dan dia pun langsung menyerang _**Hati**_ " _ **Asa Kujaku**_!"

 _ **Hati**_ pun terlempar jauh karena serangan dari Lee tapi dia masih bisa bangkit dan mulai menyerang Lee. Gaara yang melihat itu pun tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menggunakan pasirnya dan menahan pergerakan _**Hatu**_ sambil melihat Issei yang sedang mencampurkan _**Demonic Power**_ dan juga _**Dragonic Power**_ milik Ddraig

Vali yang melihat itu pun membatin 'Apa yang dilakukan bocah _**Sekiryuutei**_ bernama Issei itu?"

[ **Dia mencampurkan** _ **Demonic Power**_ **yang berada di tangan kanannya dan juga** _ **Dragonic Power**_ **yang dimiliki** _ **Ddraig**_.] Jawab _**Albion**_.

"Apa itu mungkin dilakukan?" Tanya Vali.

[ **Aku tidak tahu**.] Jawab _**Albion**_ dan kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Tapi aku juga penasaran** , **dia bisa melakukannya atau tidak**.]

"Ini adalah teknikku yang terinspirasi dari teknik _**Bijuudama**_ milik senseiku yang menggabungkan chakra positif dan juga chakra negatif miliknya." Ucap Issei yang berhasil membuat bola berukuran sangat besar setelah menggabungkan kekuatan _**Demonic**_ dan _**Dragonic**_ miliknya dan _**Ddraig**_ "Mati kau, _**Hati**_! _**Dragon Bomb**_!"

Boooooommmm

Duuuuuaaaarrrrrr

Bola besar itu pun di tembakkan dan telak mengenai _**Hati**_ yang tubuhnya terikat erat oleh pasir Gaara. Bola itu kemudian mendorongnya mundur dan kemudian menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat besar sampai-sampai orang-orang yang posisinya dekat dengan radius tembakan itu turut terlempar. Setelah menggunakan itu, armor _**Balance Breaker**_ Issei pun menghilang dan dia pun terengah-engah sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya 'Sial! Aku belum bisa menguasainya dengan sempurna, uhuk…'

"Issei-kun!" Teriak Asia, Xenovia, dan Irinya yang mendatangi dirinya yang jatuh dalam posisi terduduk dan masih dalam kondisi terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Issei-kun?" Tanya Irina.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Irina-chan." Jawab Issei. Kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Oh ya, Asia-chan… Bisa kau obati aku? Karena pertarungan ini masih berlanjut."

"Aku akan melakukannya, Issei-kun."

Dengan Azazel, Odin, Rossweise serta Rias, Sona, dan peerage mereka berdua dan peerage Naruto yang hanya tinggal Kakashi, Shikamaru, Yamato, Sai, Itachi, Obito, Nagato, Konan, serta Sara dan Karin karena Naruto sedang melawan Loki bersama dengan Toneri, Sasuke sedang melawan Fenrir, dan juga tadi Gaara dan Lee baru saja membantu Issei melawan Hati serta Sakura yang sedang mengobati Vali.

Obito yang sudah menggunakan _**Susanoo**_ miliknya pun menggunakan tekniknya, _**Kamui Shuriken**_ pada salah satu _**Midgardsormr**_ dan membelahnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Kakashi yang sudah membuat sebuah _**Kage Bunshin**_ pun menyeringai pada Obito dan dia pun berkata "Kau sungguh hebat bisa menguasai teknik itu padahal kau baru kali ini memakai _**Susanoo**_ , Obito."

"Kau juga bisa menggunakan _**Susanoo**_ secara sempurna dengan mata _**Sharingan**_ milikku yang aku pinjamkan padamu saat kau, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sedang melawan Kaguya, Kakashi." Balas Obito.

Tangan kiri milik Kakashi dan tangan kanan milik bunshinnya pun menggunakan chakra _**Raiton**_ yang berhubungan seperti benang penghubung dan kemudian dia langsung berlari ke arah salah satu _**Midgardsormr**_ _**"Raiden**_!"

Craaasssshhh

Kedua kaki salah satu _**Midgardsormr**_ yang terkena chakra _**Raiton**_ Kakashi dan bunshinnya yang saling terhubung pun terputus dan membuat salah satu monster itu roboh. Melihat itu, Kakashi pun berseru pada rekannya "Sekarang, minna!"

" _ **Suiton**_ : _**Suiryuudan**_!"

" _ **Katon**_ : _**Housenka no Jutsu**_!"

" _ **Kagenui no Jutsu**_!"

" _ **Futon**_ : _**Kazekiri no Jutsu**_!"

" _ **Power of Destruction**_!"

" _ **Raikou**_!"

" _ **Sword Birth**_!"

Booooommmm

 _ **Midgardsormr**_ itu pun terluka cukup parah tapi dia masih belum mati. Sara yang melihat itu pun tangannya pun mengeluarkan chakra yang kemudian membulat menjadi seperti bola tenis dan bola itu membuat Rias dan Akeno terkejut. Tapi itu belum cukup dan Sara pun membesarkan bola itu dan langsung melesat ke arah _**Midgardsormr**_ itu'Kenapa Sara-chan/Sara bisa menggunakan _**Rasengan**_ seperti Naruto-kun?'

" _ **Oodama Rasengan**_!"

Duuuuaaaaarrrr

Monster itu pun hancur dan Sara pun kemudian menghela nafas dan berkata "Huft, akhirnya setelah mempelajari _**Rasengan**_ dari Naruto-kun selama 3 bulan… Aku berhasil melakukannya bahkan aku bisa meningkatkannya menjadi _**Oodama Rasengan**_."

3 _**Midgardsormr**_ lain berhasil dikalahkan oleh Azazel yang dibantu oleh peerage Sona terutama Saji, Odin, dan juga Rossweise. Sasuke yang sedang melawan Fenrir pun hanya bisa menatap dengan bosan saat melihat Fenrir yang sudah terluka dimana-mana karena dia dipermainkan Sasuke yang hanya menggunakan _**Rinbo**_ dan juga _**Shinra Tensei**_. Dan itu membuat Azazel, Odin, Rossweise, Rias, Sona dan para peeragenya bingung karena Fenrir tidak pernah bisa menyerang Sasuke dan malah terlempar sendiri entah karena apa.

"Kau memang cepat Fenrir…" Ucap Sasuke yang melihat Fenrir dengan datar, kemudian dia menggunakan _**Susanoo**_ miliknya dan mengeluarkan panah miliknya "Tapi kau sudah terlalu lelah karena terus bermain-main dengan _**Rinbo**_ dan juga _**Shinra Tensei**_ milikku. Jadi beristirahatlah dengan tenang, _**Enton**_ : _**Susanoo Kagutsuchi**_!"

Sasuke pun menembakkan anak panahnya ke arah Fenrir tapi dia masih bisa menghindar dengan cepat dan dia pun langsung membuat serangan balasan dengan cara melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Sasuke. Beberapa orang dari peerage Naruto terutama Naruto dan Itachi bahkan Sona dan Tsubaki berniat menolongnya tapi Sasuke memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk tidak membantunya dan dia pun mengaktifkan kekuatan _**Choku**_ - _ **Tomoe Rinnegan**_ miliknya " _ **Amenotejikara**_!"

Swuuuusssshhhh

Sasuke pun berpindah dengan anak panah yang dia lesatkan tadi dan membuat Fenrir terkena anak panah Sasuke yang sudah di aliri _**Amaterasu**_ dan Sasuke yang menggunakan _**Amenotejikara**_ langsung menyerang dengan teknik _**Raiton**_ miliknya " _ **Chidori Eiso**_!"

Blaaaasssstttt

Serangan yang dia pakai untuk melumpuhkan queen dari Raiser Phenex yang bernama Yubelluna pun dilesatkan dan tepat menembus tubuh Fenrir dan membuat Fenrir terkena serangan dua sisi. Dia pun membiarkan teriakan kesakitan Fenrir yang tubuhnya sudah akan terbakar habis oleh _**Amaterasu**_ dan langsung menuju tempat Naruto dan Toneri melawan Fenrir.

"Tch, usuratonkachi…" Decih Sasuke sambil bersidekap dan kemudian dia berkata "Lama sekali kau melawan dewa lemah ini. Padahal orang ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Madara dan Kaguya."

Mendengar nama Madara, Toneri pun menggertakkan giginya karena Madara adalah penyebab dia memusnahkan _**Elemental Nation**_ demi menyelesaikan fatwa Hamura karena Madara telah berani mencuri _**Gedo Mazou**_ yang merupakan cangkang dari _**Juubi**_ dan segel bagi Kaguya dan juga membuat dia membunuh teman-temannya yang menolak rencananya untuk menjalankan fatwa Hamura dengan cara memusnahkan _**Elemental Nation**_. Sedangkan dengan Naruto, dia pun turut mendecih dan membalas ejekan Sasuke "Kau sendiri… Melawan serigala seperti itu saja lama sekali, bukankah serigala jelek itu tidak sekuat Kurama huh?"

"Kau ngajak berantem ya, usuratonkachi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Kalau aku menjawab iya, kau akan melakukan apa teme?" Tanya balik Naruto yang sudah membuat _**Rasengan**_ di tangan kanannya.

"Oke kalau begitu…" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah membuat _**Chidori**_ di tangan kirinya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita yang tertunda di _**Valley of the End**_."

"Melanjutkan apanya…" Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pertarungan kita sudah berakhir tahun kemarin dan aku yang menang. Kau yang bilang sendiri, ingat?"

Booooooommmm

Mereka pun berniat menyerang satu sama lain tapi ada serangan yang mengenai mereka berdua dan membuat ledakan. Orang-orang yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke terkena serangan itu berteriak "Naruto!, Sasuke!/Naruto-kun!, Sasuke-kun!/Sensei!, Sasuke-san!"

Loki pun tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengejek Naruto serta Sasuke yang bertengkar di tengah pertarungan dan membuat banyak orang menatapnya dengan tajam. Tapi dia dibuat terkejut saat dia melihat dinding berwarna hijau terbentuk di sekitar Naruto dan Sasuke dan kemudian dinding itu berubah menjadi bola berukuran kecil dan pergi ke belakang tubuh Toneri yang menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tatapan datar "Baka, bisa-bisanya kalian bertengkar di tengah-tengah pertarungan seperti ini. Kalian benar-benar reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra yang selalu bertengkar seperti kucing dan anjing."

"Urusai!" Teriak mereka berdua dan kemudian mereka berdua pun menatap Loki dengan tajam dan berkata bersamaan "Berani sekali kau menyerang kami, dewa busuk…"

Loki pun menggertakkan giginya saat mendengar hinaan dari Naruto dan Sasuke dan berniat menyerang mereka tapi dia tidak jadi melakukannya saat aura dan kekuatan mereka bertambah berlipat-lipat serta mereka juga berubah ke mode terkuat mereka. Naruto masuk ke _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ dan Sasuke menggunakan _**Susanoo**_ yang dia pakai saat melawan Kaguya.

"Sasuke! Ayo kita lakukan…" Ucap Naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Susanoo Blade**_ miliknya dan dia pun membuat dua _**Rasenshuriken**_ di tangannya, satu berwarna hitam dengan cincin berwarna kuning dan yang satu sama seperti _**Rasenshuriken**_ biasa tapi berukuran besar "Terima ini, Loki!"

" _ **Bijuudama Rasenshuriken**_! _**Senpou**_ : _**Chou**_ - _ **Oodama Rasenshuriken**_!"

" _ **Susanoo Blade**_!"

"Giliranku…" Ucap Toneri yang kemudian membuat bola-bola chakra yang sudah dia aliri chakra dari _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ miliknya dan dia pun melemparkannya ke arah Loki " _ **Tenseigan**_ : _**Scattering Chakra Rosary**_!"

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Booooooommmm

Booooooommmm

Booooooommmm

Duuuuuuaaaarrrrrr

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar pun terjadi karena gabungan serangan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Toneri dan bahkan menghancurkan beberapa bagian bangunan di _**Asgard**_ karena efek serangan mereka. Setelah asap efek serangan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Toneri yang menutupi pandangan orang-orang itu disana… Naruto, Sasuke dan Toneri pun bisa melihat Loki tergeletak di tanah dengan luka yang cukup parah dan bajunya sudah cukup hancur. Tapi mereka bertiga dibuat terkejut saat melihat Loki masih bisa terbangun meskipun agak susah payah dan dia pun tertawa dengan lepas seolah serangan mereka tidak ada artinya bagi Loki.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

'Dia masih bisa bertahan setelah menerima tiga serangan sekuat itu?' Batin mereka bertiga bahkan orang-orang yang melihat pertarungan 3 shinobi super itu melawan Loki turut terkejut saat melihat Loki tidak mati saat terkena serangan itu.

"Kau pikir serangan kalian bertiga bisa membunuhku?" Tanya Loki dengan nada dingin dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang bisa membuatku kalah hanyalah palu _**Mjollnir**_ milik Thor dan saat ini Thor sedang tidak ada disini. Jadi kalian semua sudah tamat termasuk kau Odin, hahahahaha!"

Mendengar itu Odin pun masuk ke kastilnya dan diikuti oleh Azazel, Rossweisse, Tim Vali, Rias, Sona, serta peerage dari mereka berdua dan juga peerage Naruto. Dan kemudian Odin masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan dia pun keluar dengan sebuah palu di tangannya.

"Bukannya itu palu _**Mjollnir**_ milik Thor?" Tanya Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa palu itu tidak bersama Thor?"

"Ini replika palu _**Mjollnir**_ milik Thor." Jawab Odin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Thor menaruhnya disini supaya kita masih bisa melawan Loki saat Thor sedang tidak ada di _**Asgard**_."

"Tapi apakah palu replika ini benar-benar bisa dipakai untuk mengalahkan Loki sama seperti palu _**Mjollnir**_ yang asli, pak tua?" Tanya Vali dan itu membuat Odin menatap tajam Vali.

"Meskipun ini hanya replika, tapi kekuatannya sama dengan yang asli." Jawab Odin dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi masalahnya untuk menggunakan palu ini, sang pengguna harus mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat kuat agar bisa menggunakan palu ini. Tiga orang diluar sana mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup bahkan lebih untuk menggunakan palu itu tapi mereka sedang melawan Loki."

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja, Odin-sama?" Ucap Rossweisse.

"Aku malas dan aku sudah terlalu tua." Jawab Odin.

'Dasar pemalas…'

'Sama seperti Shikamaru dan Kakashi-sensei…'

"Tapi aku punya kandidat yang cocok untuk menggunakan palu ini." Ucap Odin dan membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Siapa?"

"Pertama Genshirou Saji yang mempunyai kekuatan _**Dragon King Vritra**_ dan bahkan dia sudah mempunyai semua Sacred Gear yang mempunyai kemampuan dari _**Vritra**_ yaitu [ **Absorption Line** ] yang merupakan Sacred Gear starter dari Saji-kun, kemudian [ **Blaze Black Flare** ], [ **Delete Field** ], dan juga [ **Shadow Prison** ]" Jawab Odin dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan yang kedua adalah _**Sekiryuutei**_ dan _**Hakuryuukou**_ , Issei Hyoudou dan Vali Lucifer. Mereka berdua sama-sama pengguna [ **Boosted Gear** ] dan juga [ **Divine Dividing** ] yang cukup kuat dan juga hubungan mereka dengan Ddraig dan Albion juga sangat kuat. Jika hanya salah satu dari mereka, kekuatan mereka mungkin menyamai Saji tapi jika berdua maka… Kekuatan mereka berdua kekuatan mereka akan menjadi sangat kuat dan membuat mereka bisa memegang palu replika ini dengan sangat baik."

"Tunggu!" Teriak Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudmu aku harus bekerja sama dengan Issei? Apa kau bercanda! Aku dan Issei adalah rival dan juga kami ditakdirkan untuk bertarung sampai mati, tidak mungkin kami bekerja sama."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba ini Vali-kun." Ucap Kuroka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula saat melawan _**Skoll**_ , kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik kan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya kau bekerja sama dengan Issei-san."

'Kuroka…'

"Vali-san, apa kau tahu kalau kau dan Issei itu bernasib sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi pada Vali.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian berdua, _**Sekiryuutei**_ yaitu Issei dan _**Hakuryuukou**_ yaitu kau adalah rival abadi dan kalian ditakdirkan untuk bertarung sampai mati." Jawab Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto dan Sasuke juga sama. Naruto adalah reinkarnasi Ashura Otsutsuki dan juga Sasuke adalah reinkarnasi Indra Otsutsuki yang merupakan kakak dari Ashura. Mereka adalah kakak adik yang sangat rukun tapi Indra di adu domba oleh seseorang dan membuat mereka saling bunuh. Tapi meskipun mereka berdua mati, mereka terus bereinkarnasi dan terus melanjutkan pertarungan mereka. Reinkarnasi Indra kemudian membentuk klan bernama klan Uchiha, klan yang mempunyai kekuatan mata bernama _**Sharingan**_ dan mereka terus berhadapan dengan klan yang terbentuk dari reinkarnasi Ashura yaitu klan Senju yang memiliki kekuatan fisik yang kuat. Kedua klan itu kemudian saling bunuh membunuh sampai terjadi sesuatu yang terjadi di luar dugaan… Terjadi persahabatan antara Hashirama Senju yang merupakan reinkarnasi Ashura dan juga Madara Uchiha yang merupakan reinkarnasi Indra. Tapi lagi-lagi pertarungan sampai mati Ashura dan Indra terjadi lagi dan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. Dan kemudian reinkarnasi mereka berakhir pada Naruto dan Sasuke… Memang mereka hampir saling bunuh sama seperti pendahulu mereka, Hashirama dan Madara tapi mereka berhasil melewati fase buruk itu dan berhasil keluar dalam keadaan hidup meskipun tangan mereka berdua menjadi korbannya, tangan kanan Naruto dan tangan Naruto putus saat mereka mengadu jutsu mereka. Yang aku ingin maksud disini… Kalian memang rival tapi bukan berarti kau harus saling membunuh untuk menentukan siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah. Kalian harus menyatukan kekuatan dan jangan terpengaruh dengan pendahulu kalian yang saling bunuh hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang paling kuat, _**Sekiryuutei**_ atau _**Hakuryuukou**_."

[ **Aku juga setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan dengan Kakashi** - **san**.] Balas Ddraig dan kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Pertarungan kita sudah mengambil banyak jiwa** , **aku sudah lelah tentang itu** _ **Albion**_. **Kau juga sama kan**?]

[ **Aku juga sama** …] Jawab _**Albion**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Sudah banyak host** - **ku yang mati karena pertarungan kita yang sia** - **sia ini**. **Aku sudah muak** , **mari kita berdamai** _ **Ddraig**_.]

[ **Ya** …] Balas _**Ddraig**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Mari kita berdamai** _ **Albion**_.]

Vali pun menggangguk setuju dan dan dia pun memutuskan "Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan menggabungkan kekuatanku denganmu Issei tapi kau harus berjanji kau akan sparring denganku nanti jika aku ingin bertarung denganmu Issei."

"Heh, beres itu Vali…" Balas Issei dan kemudian mereka pun memasuki _**Balance Breaker**_ dan memegang palu itu bersamaan.

Loki yang saat ini masih berhadapan dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Toneri pun hanya menyeringai saja saat melihat Sasuke dan Toneri sudah kehilangan banyak chakra. Sebenarnya dia sudah terluka sangat parah karena diserang habis-habisan oleh mereka bertiga, tapi dia masih tetap tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Berhentilah menyerangku, idiot…" Ucap Loki dengan seringai mengejek yang menempel di wajahnya dan dia pun melanjutkan "Sudah aku bilang pada kalian, bahwa tanpa palu _**Mjollnir**_ milik Thor kalian tidak akan bisa menghabisi aku. Jadi menyerah saja kalian bertiga dan biarkan aku membunuh Odin agar aku bisa menjalankan _**Ragnarok**_ …"

"Kata siapa kami tidak mempunyai palu _**Mjollnir**_ , Loki?" Tanya Issei yang sedang memegang replika _**Mjollnir**_ bersama dengan Vali dan itu membuat Loki terkejut.

'Mustahil, bagaimana bisa mereka?' Batin Loki dan kemudian dia menyeringai dan dia pun berkata "Hah, pasti itu hanya benda imitasi saja. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku dengan benda imitasi seperti itu, _**Heavenly Dragon**_?"

"Issei…" Ucap Vali yang tidak terpengaruh perkataan Loki, kemudian dia berkata "Naikkan kekuatanmu sampai maksimal dan transfer kekuatanmu pada palu ini."

"Aku mengerti…" Balas Issei.

[ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!]

[ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!]

[ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!]

[ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!]

[ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!] [ **Boost**!]

[ _ **Transfer**_!]

"Benda imitasi itu tidak akan bisa membunuhku, kalian hanya membuang-buang kekuatan kalian saja bocah hahahahaha…" Ucap Loki dengan nada meremehkan sambil melihat Issei dan Vali.

Naruto muncul di belakang tubuh Issei menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ dan dia pun memegang tubuh bagian belakang Issei dan Vali, membuat mereka berdua diselimuti aura berwarna merah dan membuat Issei berkata 'Ini kan?'

'Apa ini? Kekuatanku meningkat drastis?'

"Maju! _**Heavenly Dragon**_!"

"Yosh!"

Mereka berdua melesat dengan cepat ke arah Loki dan Loki entah kenapa merasakan perasaan buruk saat Issei dan Vali mulai mendekat ke arahnya dengan palu replika _**Mjollnir**_ di tangan mereka 'Benda itu hanyalah imitasi tapi kenapa aku merasakan perasaan yang buruk? Sepertinya aku harus membunuh mereka untuk berjaga-jaga…'

Setelah itu Loki mengeluarkan sihir _**Norse**_ berkekuatan tinggi untuk menghancurkan dan membunuh Issei dan Vali sebelum mereka sampai ke tempatnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu dengan sigap langsung menggunakan tekniknya 'Ini terakhir kali aku menggunakan mata ini sebelum aku bisa memulihkan chakra milikku. Manfaatkan ini baik-baik, Issei, _**Hakuryuukou**_ … _**Amenotejikara**_!"

Tubuh Issei dan Vali bertukar posisi dengan serangan Loki dan membuat mereka berhasil lolos dari serangan Loki. Loki yang melihat itu berniat kabur tapi Toneri dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung berlari kehadapan Loki dan menutup _**Tenketsu**_ miliknya dengan _**Jyuuken**_ sebelum Issei dan Vali datang menghabisi Loki. Setelah menutup _**Tenketsu**_ dari Loki dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, Issei dan Vali pun sampai di tempat Loki berada dan mereka pun berkata "Mati kau, Loki!"

Blaaaaaassssstttt

Booooooommmmm

Loki terhempas jauh karena Issei dan Vali menghempaskan dia dengan replika _**Mjollnir**_ itu yang mengeluarkan petir berkekuatan tinggi yang bahkan lebih kuat dari _**Kirin**_ buatan Sasuke. Kemudian dia melihat bagian tubuhnya retak dan dia pun berteriak "Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku dikalahkan oleh benda imitasi seperti ini."

"Memang benda ini adalah imitasi seperti yang kau bilang." Balas Vali yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi benda ini diberikan oleh Thor-sama pada Odin-sama karena benda itu mempunyai kekuatan seperti _**Mjollnir**_ yang asli supaya meskipun Thor-sama tidak ada, _**Asgard**_ masih tetap bisa melawanmu Loki."

Tubuh Loki pun hancur sebelumnya tapi sebelum itu dia berteriak marah pada sang dewa petir yang telah menghancurkan rencananya "Kurang ajar kau, _**Thor**_!"

"Akhirnya kita berhasil, heh Vali?" Tanya Issei.

"Kau benar Issei." Jawab Vali dan tubuh berdua pun oleng dan tidak sadarkan diri karena telah menggunakan banyak energi mereka untuk bertarung tapi Naruto dan Toneri berhasil menahan tubuh mereka berdua supaya tubuh mereka berdua tidak membentur tanah.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Toneri pun membawa Issei dan Vali kehadapan Asia dan Sakura untuk diobati. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin membantu Vali karena dia adalah salah satu tim dari orang yang telah menghancurkan tanah kelahiran mereka yaitu _**Elemental Nation**_ tapi dia akhirnya mengobati Vali setelah dia menatap tatapan dari Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian membawa Toneri ke suatu tempat dan setelah mereka sampai, Toneri pun berkata pada Naruto.

"Mau apa kau membawaku kesini, Uzumaki?" Tanya Toneri.

" **Toneri Otsutsuki** …" Ucap suara seseorang yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto yang tapi itu bukanlah suara Naruto, melainkan suara _**Kurama**_. Daan kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Kenapa kau menyerang dan menghancurkan** _ **Elemental Nation**_? **Bukannya kau adalah keturunan dari Hamura** - **sama** , **adik dari** _ **Rikudou Sennin**_ **yang mempunyai tugas untuk menjaga segel Kaguya di bulan**?"

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Deva Otsutsuki:

Sepertinya iya tapi dia masih lama bergabung dalam _**Shin Akatsuki**_.

Tsuki No Chandra:

Susah lah bro kalo ngasih jadwal, kan tergantung mood penulis.

DeniTria:

Mati…

Apaan ya:

Begini bro, kalo _**Evil Pieces**_ dalam fraksi iblis kan terinspirasi dari permainan catur yang terdiri dari _**King**_ , _**Queen**_ , _**Bishop**_ , _**Rook**_ , _**Knight**_ , sama _**Pawn**_ sedangkan kalo fraksi malaikat menggunakan sistem _**Brave Hearts**_ yang terinspirasi dari permainan kartu jadi ada _**Jack**_ , _**Queen**_ , _**King**_ , _**Ace**_ dan yang terkuat _**Joker**_.

Laffayette:

Memang masih.

Lusy922:

Mungkin enggak lama setelah Ophis dikhianati oleh Hinata dan kemudian Toneri beserta Tim Vali masuk ke _**Shin Akatsuki**_.


	23. Chapter 23: Betrayal

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Friendship, Adventure  
Rating: M

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima x Sara, Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Issei Hyoudou x Irina Shidou x Asia Argento x Xenovia Quarta x Koneko Toujou x Ravel Phenex, Gaara x Reya Kusaka, Kakashi Hatake x Rossweisse, Itachi Uchiha x Serafall Leviathan, Rock Lee x Tsubasa Yura, Shikamaru Nara x Seekvaira Agares, Vali Lucifer x Kuroka Toujou, Toneri Otsutsuki x Ophis

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 23: Betrayal

- _ **Asgard**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Sasuke dan Naruto yang saat ini mendengarkan pembicaraan Kurama dan Toneri pun membulatkan mata mereka. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Toneri adalah salah satu keturunan saudara dari Hagoromo yang bernama Hamura yang bertugas menjaga segel Kaguya di bulan saat dia disegel pertama kali oleh Hagoromo. Mereka berdua tidak mengerti kenapa seorang keturunan dari Hamura bisa memutuskan untuk menghancurkan _**Elemental Nation**_. Sedangkan dengan Toneri, dia hanya mendecih dan menatap Naruto yang saat ini dirasuki _**Kurama**_ dengan tajam.

"Kenapa memangnya, kau punya masalah dengan itu huh peliharaan _**Rikudou Sennin**_?" Tanya Toneri dengan sedikit sindiran yang dia tunjukkan pada Kurama.

 _ **Kurama**_ yang mendengar itu murka dan berniat untuk mengendalikan tubuh Naruto dan menghajar Toneri sampai babak belur dengan _**Bijuu Mode**_ atau _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ tapi dia bisa menahannya dan kemudian dia melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan serius " **Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu** , **Uchiha**?"

"Kau serius dengan yang kau katakan, _**Kyuubi**_?" Tanya Sasuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku… Yang benar saja! Keturunan dari Hamura Otsutsuki menghancurkan tanah yang dibuat saudaranya sendiri setelah mereka berdua berhasil menghentikan sepak terjang Kaguya. Kalau dia adalah keturunan Kaguya yang berniat balas dendam atas tersegelnya dia secara dua kali, aku masih bisa yakin. Tapi ini…"

" **Percaya atau tidak** , **itu adalah urusanmu Uchiha**." Balas _**Kurama**_ dengan santai dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Tapi itu adalah kebenarannya** …"

"Tch…"

"Bertukarlah denganku Kurama…"

"Baiklah."

Naruto saat ini sudah tidak lagi dikendalikan oleh _**Kurama**_ dan kemudian dia pun bertatapan mata dengan Toneri dan berkata "Kalau kau adalah keturunan dari saudara _**Rikudou**_ -jiji, kenapa kau menghancurkan _**Elemental Nation**_? Jawab aku Toneri Otsutsuki!"

Mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang dipenuhi kebencian, Toneri pun tidak gentar dan kemudian dia berkata "Kalian, para keturunan _**Rikudou Sennin**_ telah melanggar perjanjian dengan kami, para keturunan dari Hamura-sama."

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Reinkarnasi Indra sebelum kau yang bernama Madara Uchiha mencuri patung _**Gedo Mazou**_ dari tempat kelahiran kami dan membunuh banyak keturunan Hamura-sama." Jawab Toneri dan membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut tapi tiba-tiba wajah Toneri mengeras dan berkata "Dan kemudian dia menggunakan patung itu di perang bodoh kalian yang bernama Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 dan bahkan dia membuat dia yang merupakan simbol kegelapan dunia shinobi bangkit, Kaguya Otsutsuki."

"Tapi aku dan Naruto telah menghentikan dia…" Ucap Sasuke

"Benar." Balas Toneri yang memotong perkataan Sasuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi apa kalian yakin kejadian yang sama tidak akan terjadi lagi, huh? Memangnya kalian tidak sadar perang bodoh kalian terulang selama 4 kali, mereka selalu berdamai di akhir tapi ujungnya-ujungnya pasti perang akan terjadi lagi. Itulah kalian, para pembuat ulah. Dengan adanya kalian para keturunan _**Rikudou Sennin**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ tidak akan pernah damai dan pada akhirnya akan hancur juga…"

Kemudian dia pun tertawa sinis dan berkata "Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, lebih baik aku hancurkan saja seluruh _**Elemental Nation**_ dan juga seluruh orang-orangnya seperti yang ditulis oleh fatwa Hamura-sama."

Buaaaaakkkkk

"Kuh…"

Toneri pun terkejut saat pipinya terkena tinju dari Naruto dan membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang dan membuatnya memuntahkan darah. Naruto yang melihat Toneri tersungkur pun menatapnya dengan tajam dan berkata "Brengsek kau, Otsutsuki. Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menghakimi semua orang di _**Elemental Nation**_ seenaknya hah! Apa kau tahu tindakanmu ini telah membuat putriku mati, HAH! D-Dia… Dia masih terlalu muda untuk mati! Dia masih mempunyai masa depan yang cerah."

"Kau pikir aku peduli, Uzumaki?" Tanya Toneri dan itu membuat Naruto berniat menghajarnya lagi tapi Sasuke menahannya dan mengatakan padanya untuk menahan emosinya "Lagipula harusnya kau berterima kasih. Aku menyelamatkannya supaya dia tidak terlibat jika para keturunan _**Rikudou Sennin**_ mulai bertindak bodoh dan membuat perang terjadi untuk kelima kalinya."

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara ini, brengsek?" Tanya Naruto dengan amarah yang sedang memuncak.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara." Jawab Toneri yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya "Menghabisi mereka semua sebelum kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi. Itu sungguh efisien…"

"Maaf, Sasuke…"

"Huh…"

Naruto pun mengeluarkan aura gila-gilaan dan mementalkan Sasuke sampai terlempar dengan keras dan menjebol tembok kastil milik Odin. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah siap tempur melawan Toneri pun berteriak "Apa yang kau lakukan dobe!"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi…" Ucap Naruto yang telah memasuki _**Bijuu Mode**_ "Hari ini aku akan membalaskan dendam Natsumi, Konohamaru dan juga orang-orang _**Konoha**_ dan _**Elemental Nation**_ yang mati di tangannya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan meladeni tantanganmu itu, Uzumaki." Balas Toneri yang sudah memasuki _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ "Lalu aku akan menyelesaikan misi utamaku, membunuh kau, Uchiha dan para keturunan _**Rikudou Sennin**_ yang tersisa."

"Jangan banyak bacot!" Teriak Naruto yang melesat dengan cepat dan memukul Toneri tapi Toneri masih bisa menahannya.

Sasuke ingin sekali bangkit dan menghentikan saudara bukan sedarahnya itu untuk tidak membuat masalah di _**Asgard**_ , tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan karena bagian dalam tubuhnya serasa terbakar dan itu sakit sekali. Para peerage Naruto, Rias, dan Sona serta tim dari Vali Lucifer yang keluar dari ruangan Odin yang dengan nistanya member nama julukan _**Chichiryutei**_ untuk Issei dan _**Ketsuryuukou**_ untuk Vali pun melihat Sasuke yang saat ini masih menahan sakit badannya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"So-Sona, Tsu-Tsubaki…"

"Tolong siapapun sembuhkan, Sasuke-kun…"

"Aku dan sahabatku akan melakukannya Sona-san." Ucap Sakura yang menggunakan _**Shosen Jutsu**_ bersama Karin untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke.

Sara yang melihat ketidakhadiran Naruto pun mendekati Sasuke dan bertanya padaku "Sasuke, dimana Naruto-kun?"

"Dia ada di luar, sedang melawan orang bernama Toneri itu." Ucap Sasuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bilang dia ingin membalaskan dendam kematian semua orang di _**Elemental Nation**_."

Mendengar itu, Sara pun keluar diikuti dengan yang lain termasuk Sasuke yang sudah agak mendingan dan terlihatlah Naruto dan Toneri yang sama-sama sudah babak belur karena kekuatan mereka saat ini seimbang tidak seperti saat mereka bertarung setelah Naruto berhasil melawan Kokabiel atau saat terjadinya penyerangan Toneri dan Hinata yang terjadi saat rapat 3 fraksi makhluk supernatural bertemu.

"Kau hebat juga bisa mengimbangiku meskipun dua pertarungan kita sebelumnya kekuatan kita tidak seimbang, Otsutsuki." Ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan _**Wakusei**_ _**Rasengan**_ miliknya.

"Aku juga berlatih, kau tahu Uzumaki…" Balas Toneri yang ikut membuat _**Ginrin Tensei Baku**_.

Mereka pun berdua melesat demi menghujamkan serangan mereka ke tubuh musuh masing-masing tapi ada sosok besar yang Naruto tahu itu sebagai salah satu _**Kuchiyose**_ milik Sara yaitu _**Nanto Sennin**_ dan sosok itu mementalkan mereka berdua dan membuat mereka berdua terpental. Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan _**Bijuu Mode**_ miliknya pun menatap tajam Sara dan berkata "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan ini Sara? Aku melakukan ini demi…"

"Jika kau ingin membalas dendam, jangan bawa-bawa nama anak kita Naruto-kun." Potong Sara yang membalas tatapan tajam Naruto dan kemudian dia pun melanjutkan "Jangan bawa-bawa nama Natsumi-chan ke dalam dendammu itu, aku tidak mau. Dia sudah tenang di alam sana, kumohon…"

'Sara…' Batin Naruto saat dia melihat ibu dari anak keduanya(AN: Walaupun kalau menurut timeline memang Natsumi terlebih dahulu karena dia adalah anak Naruto di masa lalu, tetep saja anak pertama Naruto adalah Aisha… Anaknya dengan Rias.) menangis seperti itu. Memang Sara selalu terlihat sedih jika mengingat tentang Natsumi tapi dia tidak pernah menangis sampai mengeluarkan air mata seperti itu.

Toneri yang juga sudah bangkit pun menonaktifkan _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ miliknya dan dia pun berkata sambil menatap Naruto "Aku memang menghancurkan _**Elemental Nation**_ dan membuat anakmu mati Naruto Uzumaki, aku akui itu. Tapi apa kau tahu sesuatu? Kau dan temanmu yang bernama Sasuke juga bersalah atas kematian putrimu yang bernama Natsumi dan juga seluruh orang-orang di _**Elemental Nation**_."

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini sudah ingin menunjukkan _**Perfect Susanoo**_ miliknya karena dia emosi dengan apa yang dikatakan Toneri

"Kalian berdua punya kekuatan untuk mengalahkanku dan menghentikanku saat itu tapi kalian ada dimana?" Tanya Toneri yang sudah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di kedua dadanya "Naruto Uzumaki, kau mengorbankan putrimu sendiri demi kekasihmu dan itu berakibat pada kematiannya bahkan sahabatmu ikut menghilang denganmu dan meninggalkan _**Elemental Nation**_ … Membuatnya rawan atas serangan dadakanku. Mungkin itu terdengar kasar tapi itu adalah kebenarannya. Ayo kita pergi, Vali, Kuroka, Bikou, Arthur. Misi kita untuk menghancurkan Loki sudah berhasil."

Vali, Kuroka, Bikou dan Arthur pun menggangguk dan bersiap pergi tapi Odin menghentikan mereka "Tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau membantu kami, _**Khaos Brigade**_?" Tanya Odin.

"Jangan salah sangka…" Jawab Toneri dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kami melakukan ini karena perintah dari Ophis, karena dia sudah peduli dengan dunia ini yang telah menjadi rumah keduanya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Jadi jangan terlalu senang seperti itu pak tua."

Saat Toneri pergi, Naruto pun membeku disana sambil melihat tangannya sendiri. Dia seolah melihat darah anaknya yang telah meninggal, Natsumi tercecer di tangannya 'Dia benar… Putriku, Natsumi mati karena aku. Kalau saja aku tidak meninggalkan _**Elemental Nation**_ dan membereskan Toneri terlebih dahulu, maka…'

"Jangan pedulikan apa yang dikatakan orang bernama Toneri, Naruto-kun." Ucap Konan, trio pendiri _**Akatsuki**_ yang menjadi sosok kakak bagi Naruto "Memang, putrimu tewas karena keputusanmu dan Sasuke untuk meninggalkan _**Elemental Nation**_ … Tapi masa lalu tidak bisa diubah, kau harus tetap maju ke depan. Lagipula jika kau tidak memutuskan untuk kesini, maka Rias-chan dan akan menjadi milik pria lain dan Aisha-chan akan mendapat orang brengsek sebagai ayahnya kan? Kau kehilangan Natsumi, kami tahu itu… Tapi kau punya prioritas yang lain, yaitu putrimu yang lain Aisha-chan. Gunakan pengalaman burukmu ini untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungi Aisha-chan, Naruto-kun."

Naruto pun tersenyum dan kemudian dia membatin saat melihat Konan berjalan ke arah kastil dari Odin 'Arigatou, Konan-neechan.'

Kali ini, Nagato menepuk pundak Naruto dan berkata "Aku minta maaf, Naruto?"

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau saja…"

"Berhenti disana Nagato, aku tahu kau akan membicarakan apa." Potong Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Walaupun kau mempunyai _**Rinnegan**_ , aku tidak akan memintamu untuk membangkitkan putriku seperti dulu yang kau lakukan pada semua warga _**Konoha**_ saat invasi Pain. Kau tahu apa bayarannya jika kau melakukan itu kan? Kau pernah merasakannya kan? Itulah alasan aku tidak meminta Sasuke membangkitkan putriku dengan _**Rinnegan**_ miliknya. Aku tidak ingin dia atau kau mati demi kepentinganku sendiri."

"Walaupun aku mau melakukannya juga aku belum tentu bisa melakukannya dobe." Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memang bisa menggunakan _**Gakido**_ , _**Shinra Tensei**_ , dan _**Chibaku Tensei**_ … Tapi aku tidak yakin aku sudah bisa menguasai _**Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**_."

Rias yang melihat kejadian itu pun menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Natsumi, putri dari Naruto dan Sara. Kemudian dia menatap Sara yang sudah menghapus air matanya dan berkata "Maafkan aku Sara, kalau saja Naruto-kun tidak datang untuk menemuiku setelah 1 tahun tidak bertemu maka…"

"Cukup Rias…" Potong Sara yang menatap Rias dengan tatapan serius dan kemudian dia berkata "Ini bukan salahmu, jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti yang dilakukan Naruto-kun. Kau juga mempunyai anak dari Naruto-kun, jadi wajar saja kalau dia pergi padamu Rias. Ditambah Naruto-kun belum mengetahui kalau Natsumi-chan adalah putriku dengan dia saat itu."

"Terima kasih Sara, terima kasih…" Ucap Rias yang memeluk Sara dan menangis di pelukannya. Naruto dan yang lain tersenyum saat melihat itu karena melihat hubungan Sara dan Rias semakin mendekat.

"Sama-sama, Rias." Balas Sara.

- _ **Kuoh Academy**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Setelah pertarungan dengan Loki dan juga perkelahian Naruto dan Toneri… Tim peerage Sona, Rias dan juga Naruto kembali ke _**Kuoh**_ dengan keadaan memuaskan karena mereka bisa mempertahankan _**Asgard**_ dari Loki meskipun banyak kerusakan di sana-sini, Odin juga setuju untuk beraliansi dengan _**Tim DxD**_ dan juga dia membebaskan Rossweisse sebagai asistennya dan memberikan dia sebagai anggota terakhir peerage dari Rias. Naruto yang masih memikirkan perkataan Toneri pun bersantai di luar dan menikmati hembusan angin segar yang mengenai wajah dan rambutnya dan kemudian Sirzech pun datang menemuinya.

"Selamat malam, Sirzech-niisama…" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia menatap Sirzech yang sepertinya sedang menatapnya dengan serius "Ada yang bisa aku bantu onii-sama?"

"Naruto…" Ucap Sirzech dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau mempunyai perasaan atau hubungan dengan gadis lain selain Rias?"

"Ya." Jawab Naruto tanpa melihat wajah dari Sirzech.

Pandangan Sirzech pun mengeras saat mendengar itu. Dia sudah tahu kalau hubungan Naruto dan Sara tidak seperti hubungan Sairaorg dan Kuisha dan terlihat seperti hubungan Naruto dengan Rias ataupun dia dengan Grayfia, tapi dia ingin tahu saja karena dia telah mendengar laporan dari perkelahian Naruto dan Toneri tentang Natsumi "Siapa?"

"Sara…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Queen**_ dan juga ibu dari anakku."

"Kau mengkhianati Rias?" Tanya Sirzech dan kemudian dia berkata dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan ini pada adikku, Naruto!"

"Aku juga tidak ingin mempercayainya onii-sama." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi bagaimana bisa aku mengatasinya… Saat aku mendapat misi dari desaku, aku terjebak dalam masa lalu bersama dengan Yamato-taichou karena penjahat yang aku buru melakukan time travel untuk kabur dari aku, Sakura, Sai dan Yamato-taichou. Aku takut dan panik karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk kembali pada Rias-chan. Dan kemudian aku bertemu dengan dia."

"Sara… Mantan ratu yang saat itu masih menjadi tuan putri dari kerajaan yang sudah tidak ada lagi melainkan reruntuhannya di waktuku yaitu _**Rouran**_. Saat melihatnya, jantungku berdegup kencang dan aku teringat pada Rias-chan saat aku melihatnya. Dan kemudian dia terjatuh dari balkon istana miliknya yang sangat tinggi karena didorong oleh perdana menteri-nya yang bernama Anrukozan yang ternyata adalah penajahat yang kami buru-buru yaitu Mukade yang menyamar saat dia pergi ke masa lalu." Tambah Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pada awalnya aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman karena dia mengingatkanku pada Rias-chan. Tapi karena kepanikan yang terjadi padaku karena aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa kembali ke waktuku dan menemui Rias-chan kembali dan perasaanku yang sudah tumbuh pada dia membuat kami kehilangan kontrol dan kami pun berciuman dan melakukan hubungan itu seolah kami sudah mengenal sejak lama. Dan dari hubungan itu lahirlah Natsumi Uzumaki, tuan putri dari ratu Sara dari _**Rouran**_ dan juga shinobi dari _**Konoha**_ , Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengetahui kalau dia adalah putriku sampai Sara memberitahuku sendiri dari mulutnya setelah dia dihidupkan oleh _**Rikudou Sennin**_ dan dia menjadi _**Queen**_ dari peerageku."

Sirzech pun menggangguk mengerti meskipun dia sedikit kecewa saat mendengar kalau Naruto bukan hanya memiliki anak dari adiknya tapi juga _**Queen**_ -nya "Jadi… Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia merupakan salah satu korban dari kehancuran duniamu itu, Naruto?"

"Ya, itu benar." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya, dan aku minta maaf juga onii-sama. Karena sepertinya aku juga memiliki perasaan pada Akeno, queen dari Rias-chan."

"Apa Rias tahu tentang itu?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Iya…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia tidak masalah akan itu, tapi dia bilang kalau aku akan menambah harem lagi… 3 orang itu akan membunuhku."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalau Rias tidak masalah dengan itu, aku berarti tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melarangnya." Balas Sirzech yang kemudian langsung pergi menggunakan teknik segel teleportasinya.

Setelah Sirzech pergi, Naruto pun menatap foto Natsumi yang Sara berikan padanya saat anaknya itu masih berumur 4 tahun 'Ne, Natsumi-chan… Kalau kau masih hidup, apa yang menurutmu harus ayahmu itu lakukan pada Toneri dan Hinata? Tapi omong-omong tentang mereka berdua, kenapa hanya Toneri saja dan tim dari Vali yang membantu di _**Asgard**_. Bukannya mereka itu partner? Bagaimana menurutmu _**Kurama**_?'

" **Menurutku mereka mempunyai tujuan yang berbeda jadi hubungan kerja sama mereka menjadi agak renggang**." Jawab Kurama.

- _ **Khaos Brigade**_ -

Para anggota _**Khaos Brigade**_ yang berasal dari _**Old Maou Faction**_ dan juga _**Hero Faction**_ saat ini sedang melakukan rapat tersembunyi dan itu membicarakan tentang ketua mereka yaitu Ophis. Mereka berniat membunuh Ophis dengan racun dari _**Samael**_ karena merasa Ophis sudah tidak pantas lagi menjadi ketua apalagi ditambah mereka sudah tahu tentang Ophis yang mengirim tim Vali dan Toneri untuk membantu _**Asgard**_ melawan Loki. Tapi mereka dibuat cukup terkejut saat melihat Hinata yang masuk ke tempat mereka berdiskusi dengan seringai yang muncul di wajah cantiknya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dua dadanya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa, hmmm?" Tanya Hinata dengan seringai yang masih menempel di wajah cantiknya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Hyuga." Jawab salah satu anggota _**Old Maou Faction**_ , Shalba Beelzebub dengan kesal "Cepat keluar, sebelum kami semua membunuhmu dan memperkosamu di tempat."

"Hahahahahaha." Tawa Hinata pun menggelegar setelah mendengar ucapan Shalba dan kemudian seringai yang muncul di wajah Hinata pun menghilang dan dia pun menatap tajam Shalba dengan _**Tenseigan**_ miliknya dan juga membuat Shalba memucat "Kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku, cih… Kau saja tidak bisa mengalahkan Toneri, apalagi membunuhku. Kau harus satu hal, Shalba. Kekuatan mataku ini lebih superior dari mata milik Toneri, jadi aku lebih kuat daripada Toneri. Jadi jaga ucapanmu itu sebelum aku menghancurkan tubuhmu dengan kekuatanku ini, Shalba Beelzebub."

Shalba pun menggertakkan giginya karena dia kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata yang memang tepat sasaran. Cao-Cao yang tidak ingin rencana mereka bocor dan juga dia tidak ingin Hinata menjadi musuh pun berkata "Jadi apa mau-mu ke sini, Hyuga-san?"

"Aku dengar kalian berencana membunuh dewi naga tidak terbatas itu kan?" Ucap Hinata dan itu membuat wajah mereka memucat karena mereka agak takut kalau Hinata memberitahukan rencana mereka pada Ophis, tapi kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Aku bisa membantu kalian tentang itu."

Mereka pun shock atas apa yang dikatakan Hinata, kemudian salah satu member _**Hero Faction**_ bernamaJeanne "Benarkah itu?"

"Ya, mungkin ini tidak akan membunuhnya tapi dengan teknik baru milikku…" Ucap Hinata yang mulai menyeringai dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku bisa mengambil sebagian besar kekuatan Ophis dan memasukkannya ke dalam diriku. Membuatnya menjadi naga yang lemah dan kekuatannya hanya setara dengan Vali khukhukhu."

"Kau yakin akan melakukan itu?" Tanya Cruzerey Asmodeus dengan tatapan tajam pada Hinata "Partnermu, Toneri Otsutsuki itu sangat peduli pada Ophis. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu pada Ophis."

"Aku akan memberikannya dua pilihan, hidup atau mati." Jawab Hinata dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula jika dia memilih untuk mati, itu tidak masalah untukku. Maksudku, dia hanyalah bidak untuk tujuanku… Aku memanfaatkan kebenciannya pada Naruto Uzumaki agar dia membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri dan aku hanya tinggal bersantai dari balik layar. Tapi dia sudah mulai agak ragu akan kebencian dan dendamnya sendiri pada Naruto dan sahabatnya yang bernama Sasuke itu, jadi aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

"Jadi kapan kau akan merencanakan rencanamu itu, Hinata?" Tanya Cao-Cao.

"Secepatnya…" Jawab Hinata yang sudah keluar dari tempat diskusi antara _**Old Mao Faction**_ dan _**Hero Faction**_.

Sedangkan dengan Toneri yang saat ini sedang melakukan semedi di sebuah tempat kosong pun tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan wajahnya terlihat pucat dan gelisah. Arthur yang melihatnya pun langsungmenghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membersihkan pedangnya dan langsung melihat Toneri dengan tatapan cemas.

"Toneri-san, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat cemas." Tanya Arthur.

"Arthur, Vali, Kuroka, Bikou, kita harus kembali ke markas secepatnya." Jawab Toneri.

"Memangnya kenapa Toneri-san?" Tanya Kuroka.

"Aku merasa Ophis sedang dalam bahaya." Jawab Toneri yang sudah segera berlari ke arah markas _**Khaos Brigade**_.

Yang lain pun menyusulnya dan Vali yang terbang dengan menggunakan armor _**Balance Breaker**_ -nya pun berkata "Apa Ophis-sama diserang oleh aliansi ketiga fraksi? Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau mereka bisa melukai Ophis-sama. Ophis-sama itu dewi naga tidak terbatas, tidak mungkin dia kalah dengan mudah."

"Jangan banyak tanya dulu, Vali! Yang penting kita sampai ke markas dengan cepat." Balas Toneri dengan ekspresi marah dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Vali, Kuroka… Jika dugaanku tentang orang yang berniat menyerang Ophis itu benar, aku ingin kau menghancurkan laboratoriumku dan seluruh isinya. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal sekalipun."

Vali dan Kuroka pun menggangguk, kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka pun sampai di markas _**Khaos Brigade**_ dan mereka semua berpencar, Vali dan Kuroka pergi ke laboratorium Toneri, Bikou dan Arthur mencari Le Fay, dan Toneri mencari Ophis. Toneri pun menemukan Ophis yang terlihat emosi saat melihat Hinata, Cao-Cao dan para anggota _**Hero Faction**_ dan para member _**Old Maou Faction**_.

Melihat kedatangan Toneri, Hinata pun menyeringai dan dia pun berkata "Hohoho, kau datang tepat waktu Toneri."

"Hinata!" Teriak Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa yang kau ingin lakukan pada Ophis?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri…" Ucap Hinata dan kemudian dia mengaktifkan _**Tenseigan**_ miliknya dan menempelkannya di tangan Toneri "Saat ini kau akan melihat saat dimana aku akan memiliki kekuatan naga, Toneri Otsutsuki."

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhh!" Teriak Ophis saat kekuatannya seolah disedot paksa oleh Hinata 'Tangannya menembus tubuhku dan kekuatanku disedot paksa olehnya. Ini sakit sekali… Toneri-kun, tolong.'

"Ophis!"

Melihat itu Toneri pun langsung melesat untuk mengagalkan rencana Hinata untuk mengambil kekuatan Ophis tapi ada beberapa pengkianat yang menahannya dan dia pun berkata "Minggir kalian semua brengsek!"

Buuuuaaakkk

Buuuuaaakkk

Buuuuaaakkk

Tapi Toneri terlambat, Hinata telah berhasil menyerap setengah kekuatan Ophis dan dia pun mencengkram leher Ophis dan berkata "Sepertinya sudah cukup, terima kasih untuk kekuatanmu ya Ophis-chan."

Dia pun kemudian melempar Ophis tapi Toneri berhasil menahan tubuhnya. Ophis yang melihat Toneri pun tersenyum tulus dan berkata "Terima kasih kau tidak mengkhianatiku seperti mereka, Toneri-kun."

Ophis pun menutup mata karena kelelahan setelah setengah kekuatannya diambil paksa oleh Hinata. **Toneri** yang melihat Ophis yang memejamkan matanya pun membatin 'Maaf aku terlambat, Ophis…'

"Apa yang terjadi Toneri-san? Dan apa yang terjadi pada Ophis-sama?" Tanya Arthur yang datang bersama dengan Bikou dan juga Le Fay yang ternyata disekap oleh beberapa pengkhianat yang membantu Hinata.

"Kau dan teman-temanmu, bawalah Ophis ke tempat aman dan rawat dia, Arthur." Balas Toneri.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Arthur yang sudah menggendong Ophis yang diberikan oleh Toneri.

"Aku…" Balas Toneri yang menaikkan kekuatannya secara gila-gilaan dan menggunakan kekuatan _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ miliknya. Kemudian dia menatap para pengkhianat itu dengan tajam dan berkata "Aku akan menghabisi mereka semua atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Ophis."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 23 Heroes From Another World is up. Maaf kalo lama, abis punya emu GBA di HP ane suka keterusan maen game GBA di HP kaya Final Fantasy I-V, Tales of Phantasia, Breath of Fire I-II, and many more. Maaf kalau chap ini membosankan, tapi maklumin aja ya… Ane udah lama enggak megang kompi soalnya. Maen Facebook aja belum pernah lagi sekarang hehehe.

Review:

Kirito Cesar:

Ini udah update.

Silent110407:

Hahahaha, dikira author-nya yang sialan.

Ayub L Lawliet:

Yang jadi member _**Shin Akatsuki**_ cuma Toneri, tim Vali, sama peerage Raiser doang kayaknya.

Hoppus:

Buat sekarang baru _**Old Maou Faction**_ dan _**Hero Faction**_.

Apaan ya:

Kekuatan mereka memang udah setara sama dewa tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa bunuh dewa juga kan. Mau contoh, tuh Kaguya enggak mati… Cuma disegel doang.

Tsuki no Chandra:

Tanda itu kan udah hilang abis nyegel Kaguya. Segel itu bakalan ane buat balik lagi tapi enggak sekarang.

Luu Nyang Sang:

Whoops, gomen…

Lusy922:

Kan Hinata sama Toneri udah enggak sepaham, kalau soal Toneri dan _**Kurama**_ … Baca chap ini bagian atas.

Andres11:

Bukannya Sasuke cuma main-main sama Fenrir ya, anak-anaknyaitu urusan Vali dan Issei.

Guest:

Udah di re-write, tapi kalo NHL jangan baca nanti mata anda bisa panas.

Guest:

Alasan ada di chap ini.

AshuraIndra64:

Naruto enggak sekarat cuma dia, Sasuke dan Toneri frustasi soalnya si Loki enggak mati-mati walaupun tubuhnya udah hancur-hancuran kena teknik mereka. Kaguya dewi juga tapi _**Gudoudama**_ enggak bisa ngelenyapin dia tuh _._ Cuma tangannya doang putus gara-gara Naruto marah pas _**Kuro Zetsu**_ menghina Obito.


	24. Chapter 24

Name: Heroes From Another World  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Friendship, Adventure  
Rating: M

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima x Sara, Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Issei Hyoudou x Irina Shidou x Asia Argento x Xenovia Quarta x Koneko Toujou x Ravel Phenex, Gaara x Reya Kusaka, Kakashi Hatake x Rossweisse, Itachi Uchiha x Serafall Leviathan, Rock Lee x Tsubasa Yura, Shikamaru Nara x Seekvaira Agares, Vali Lucifer x Kuroka Toujou, Toneri Otsutsuki x Ophis

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 24: Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend

- _ **Asgard**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Melihat Toneri menggunakan _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ miliknya membuat banyak pengikut Hinata menyerang Toneri tapi dia bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan sangat mudah. Kemudian saat Cruzerey Asmodeus dan juga Shalba Beelzebub berniat menyerang Toneri, Hinata pun menghentikan mereka.

"Biarkan aku mengurus dia, Shalba, Cruzerey…"

"Apa kau serius Hinata?" Tanya Shalba dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukankah dia adalah partnermu? Bisa saja kan kita menggunakan dia untuk menjalankan rencana kita…"

"Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Ophis saja dan melihat aku memperlakukan Ophis seperti itu, Toneri tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi lagi." Jawab Hinata dan kemudian dia menyeringai kejam "Lagipula aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi, maka aku akan membuangnya seperti sampah…"

"Jangan sombong kau Hyuuga!" Teriak Toneri dan kemudian dia melesat dan berkata "Aku akan tunjukkan siapa yang lebih superior di antara kita…"

"Datanglah padaku dengan niat membunuh, Otsutsuki!" Tantang Hinata dan itu berhasil membuat Toneri tersulut emosi.

"Rasakan ini pengkhianat busuk!" Teriak Toneri yang sudah melesatkan pukulan ke arah Hinata.

Boooooommmm

Toneri pun shock saat melihat Hinata berhasil menahan pukulannya dengan satu tangan saja 'Mustahil…'

"Inikah kekuatanmu yang kau bilang akan kau gunakan untuk membunuhNaruto Uzumaki-kun dan Sasuke Uchiha, hmmm…" Ucap Hinata dengan nada meremehkan dan dia pun mendorong tinju Toneri yang dia tahan dengan tangannya dan membuatnya terdorong ke belakang "Lemah…"

Toneri pun menggertakkan giginya dan membatin 'Mata serta chakra Hamura-sama yang dia warisi sudah membuatnya menjadi yang terkuat di antara kami, para keturunan Hamura-sama. Tapi ditambah dengan kekuatan Ophis yang merupakan _**Infinite Dragon Goddess**_ , ini membuatku semakin sulit untuk mengalahkannya… Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"Kenapa Otsutsuki?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah menyalingkan kedua tangannya di depan kedua dadanya yang berukuran wow dengan tatapan bosan terhadap Toneri "Apa kau sudah sadar sekarang tentang gap antara kekuatanmu dan kekuatanku yang sudah berbeda sangat jauh khukhukhu…"

"Aku akui dengan kekuatan mata dan chakra Hamura-sama serta kekuatan yang kau curi dari Ophis telah membuatmu semakin kuat." Jawab Toneri dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi jangan harap kau bisa membuatku menyerah untuk tidak menghabisimu atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Ophis, Hyuuga keparat…"

'Dia semakin cepat dibandingkan dengan kecepatannya yang tadi…' Batin Hinata, dia pun merasakan chakra Toneri dengan _**Tenseigan**_ miliknya yang sudah bertambah kuat karena dia telah mencuri sebagian kekuatan Ophis, tapi tiba-tiba saja kepalanya kesakitan dan membuatnya memegang kepalanya itu 'Ukh, sial… Ternyata aku belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dari Ophis sepenuhnya.'

'Jadi dia belum bisa menguasai sepenuhnya kekuatan Ophis…' Batin Toneri dan dia pun muncul dengan cepat dan pedang yang terbuat dari chakra _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ telah terbentuk di tangannya 'Ini kesempatanku!'

" _ **Hakke Kusho**_!"

Booooooommm

Di sebuah tempat jauh dari markas _**Khaos Brigade**_ , terbangunlah pemuda berambut silver acak-acakan dengan haori dengan magatama di lehernya. Dia adalah Toneri Otsutsuki… Dia pun melihat tempat dia membuka mata dan merasakan bahwa tempat ini cukup asing bagi-nya dan dia pun membuka pintu dan melihat tim Vali dan Ophis yang sudah siuman meskipun masih agak lemas melihatnya dengan tatapan senang.

"Akhirnya kau sadar Toneri-sama / Toneri-san / Toneri-kun."

"Vali, Kuroka, Arthur, Bikou, Le Fay, Ophis…" Ucap Toneri yang melihat rekan-rekannya dan juga gadis yang dia cintai, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu "Jadi… Aku kalah?"

"Iya…" Jawab Arthur dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau hampir menusuknya dengan pedang chakramu dan mengalahkannya tapi dia berhasil menguasai kekuatan Ophis-sama yang dia curi dalam saat-saat terakhir dan kemudian dia menyerangmu dan membuatmu terlempar keluar dari markas dan menabrak pohon dengan keras."

'Sial…' Batin Toneri dan kemudia dia melihat Ophis dan berkata "Maafkan aku karena aku terlambat untuk menolongmu, Ophis."

"Tidak apa-apa…" Balas Ophis dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memang aku sedikit lemas karena sebagian besar kekuatanku di ambil oleh si brengsek itu, tapi yang penting aku masih hidup. Jadi aku masih bisa membalas si baka-red itu nanti ufufufufu…"

Duaaakkk

"Oy! Apa yang kau lakukan itu, baka? Sakit tahu…" Ucap Ophis dengan kesal karena kepalanya di sentil dengan kasar oleh Toneri.

"Hoi, kau gila ya gadis loli…" Balas Toneri dengan kesal dan membuat Ophis menatapnya dengan tajam "Aku sangat khawatir padamu tadi, idiot. Tapi yang kau pikirkan hanyalah dendammu pada naga besar buluk di atas sana itu. Jangan seenaknya, gadis bego… Aku jadi menyesal telah mengkhawatirkanmu tadi."

"Maaf…" Balas Ophis yang menyadari Toneri marah karena Ophis terlalu mengganggap enteng kejadian dirinya yang hampir mati oleh Hinata tadi "Terima kasih karena kau tidak mengkhianatiku seperti mereka Toneri-kun, aku sungguh senang. Tapi bisa aku tanya padamu sesuatu?"

"Hmmm, apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau melindungiku dan melawan Hinata yang merupakan partnermu itu, Toneri-kun?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu…" Jawab Toneri santai tapi saat Kuroka menyeringai padanya, dia pun membatin 'Sial! Sepertinya dia mengetahui aku mempunyai perasaan pada gadis loli tsundere ini dan membuatku menolongnya, tch…'

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku tidak memaksa kok." Balas Ophis dengan santai tapi yang lain bisa lihat kalau dia terlihat kesal 'Dasar cowok bego. Bisakah dia menjawab sesuatu untuk menyenangkan hatiku sedikit saja. Apa-apaan jawabannya itu, ugh! Dasar cowok bego, menyebalkan, dan tidak peka.'

"Jadi Vali apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku minta?" Tanya Toneri.

"Ya, aku dan Kuroka sudah menghancurkan laboratorium tempatmu membuat benda bernama _**Kote**_ itu." Jawab Vali dan kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kenapa kau meminta aku dan Kuroka untuk melakukannya? Bukannya kau sudah membuat benda itu dengan susah payah?"

"Aku sudah merasakan bahwa mereka akan mengkhianati Ophis, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghancurkan laboratorium penelitianku." Jawab Toneri dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena benda buatanku itu berbahaya… Manusia, iblis, bahkan malaikat dan malaikat jatuh bisa menggunakan teknik seperti yang aku, Hinata dan juga Uzumaki serta Uchiha miliki meskipun mereka tidak mempunyai aliran chakra seperti kami. Jika itu jatuh di tangan mereka, mereka bisa menggunakan jurus-jurus ninja yang berbahaya itu sesuka mereka jadi aku memutuskan hal itu."

Vali menggangguk setuju atas perkataan Toneri, karena dia melihat sendiri kalau Toneri bisa menggunakan teknik _**Kage Bunshin**_ dan _**Rasengan**_ milik Naruto dan juga _**Hakke Kushou**_ milik Hinata, Neji dan kebanyakan klan Hyuuga. Kemudian Bikou pun melihat Toneri dan berkata "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan selama Ophis-sama dalam keadaan seperti ini, Toneri-san?"

"Kita akan pergi ke _**Kyoto**_ dan meminta bantuan pada seseorang yang aku kenal disana?"

"Siapa?"

"Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha…"

- _ **Kyoto**_ , _**Japan**_ -

Jadi disinilah mereka saat ini… Toneri, Ophis dan Tim Vali saat ini sedang berada di tempat tinggal para _**Youkai**_ dan juga markas dari organisasi yang dibuat Naruto dan anggota peeragenya, _**Shin Akatsuki**_. Ophis dan juga Vali serta timnya tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Toneri sampai-sampai dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kandang singa saat ini. Toneri pun melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama dengan Akeno yang saat ini sedang menggendong Aisha karena ibunya sedang ada urusan di _**Underworld**_ , mereka juga terlihat mesra saat ini. Toneri pun memutuskan untuk memunculkan dirinya beserta dengan tim Vali dan juga Ophis di hadapan Naruto, Akeno dan Aisha dan membuat Naruto siaga dan mengeluarkan kunai dari kantung ninja-nya dan berdiri di depan Akeno untuk melindungi Akeno dan Aisha.

"Mau apa kau kesini Otsutsuki?" Tanya Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika kau kesini untuk membunuh Aisha… Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu untuk membunuhnya, sama seperti saat kau membunuhputriku yang bernama Natsumi."

"Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu, Uzumaki." Jawab Toneri.

"Huh…"

Naruto pun membawa mereka ke dalam markas _**Shin Akatsuki**_ membuat para survivor _**Elemental Nation**_ serta Jiraiya dan Rias yang telah kembali dari _**Underworld**_ pun menatap tajam Toneri yang masuk ke markas mereka. Melihat itu Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ dan juga _**Choku Tomoe Rinnegan**_ miliknya dan berkata "Jadi kenapa dia dan tim-nya bisa berada disini, huh dobe… Apa mereka menyerahkan diri pada kita dan ingin aku membakar mereka dengan _**Amaterasu**_ sampai tubuh mereka hancur menjadi abu."

Tapi Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke dan membuatnya jengkel dan membuat Sasuke berniat menonjok muka leader-nya yang satu ini karena telah membawa musuh ke dalam markas mereka, tapi dia hentikan saat dia melihat tatapan tajam Naruto pada Toneri "Jadi cepat katakan apa tujuanmu datang kesini… Kau tidak datang kesini untuk tujuan bunuh diri kan?"

"Tch, tentu saja tidak…" Decih Toneri dan kemudian dia pun meneguk ludah karena dia merasa gengsi karena dia harus meminta tolong pada dua musuhnya itu tepatnya musuh dari musuhnya "Aku ingin kau menerima Vali dan tim-nya serta gadis cebol gothic ini bergabung dalam organisasi kalian."

Mereka semua pun terkejut akan perkataan Toneri dan kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan _**Kusanagi**_ dan mengarahkannya ke leher Toneri dengan cepat dan membuat Ophis agak panik tapi Toneri tidak terlihat gentar sama sekali "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, seenaknya saja kau meminta bantuan sebesar itu pada kami. Tenang saja dobe, kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu untuk membalas dendam atas semua kematian orang-orang di _**Elemental Nation**_. Karena, aku yang akan membunuhnya sekarang juga…"

Belum pedang Sasuke memutuskan kepala Toneri dari tubuhnya, pedangnya sudah ditahan oleh tangan Naruto dan membuat tangannya berdarah "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melindunginya, dobe!"

"Sasuke, ini bukan dirimu…" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tindakanmu ini mengingatkanku pada dirimu yang dulu sebelum kita bertarung di lembah akhir untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tahu kau dendam pada orang ini, aku juga sama teme! Orang ini telah membuat banyak orang di _**Elemental Nation**_ tewas seperti Konohamaru, Natsumi-chan, Bee-occhan, Teuchi-jiichan, Ayame-neechan, Tsunade-baachan dan juga Shizune-neechan. Tapi jangan sampai dendam itu akan membuatmu seperti yang dulu lagi dan kau akan mengganggap kami semua sebagai musuh bahkan memutuskan hubungan dengan kami semua seperti dulu!"

Sasuke pun tersentak saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu. Naruto memang benar dulu dendamnya telah membuatnya seperti orang gila dan bahkan mengganggap semua orang di dunia ini adalah musuhnya, dia tidak ingin hal seperti itu lagi. Jiraiya yang melihat Toneri pun kemudian berkata "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau meminta hal semacam ini Otsutsuki-san. Bukannya kau dan mereka adalah anggota dari _**Khaos Brigade**_ … Tapi kenapa kau meminta bergabung dalam organisasi _**Shin Akatsuki**_ milik Naruto?"

"Organisasi _**Khaos Brigade**_ telah dikhianati oleh seseorang dan dia menggulingkanku sebagai ketua." Jawab Ophis yang mengepalkan tangannya saat mengingat pengkhianatan Hinata, _**Old Maou Faction**_ dan _**Hero Faction**_.

"Jadi dia Ophis yang merupakan ketua dari _**Khaos Brigade**_?" Tanya Jiraiya dan membuat Vali dan timnya menggangguk "Aku tidak menyangka pemimpin sebuah organisasi yang ditakuti 3 fraksi makhluk supernatural ternyata adalah seorang bocah loli gyahahaha…"

"Sayangnya gadis loli yang cebol, menyebalkan dan tsundere ini memang benar-benar ketua kami." Ucap Toneri dengan menghela nafas panjang dan membuat Ophis menatap tajam sang _**Gama Sennin**_ dan juga Toneri membuat Vali dan tim-nya tertawa karena mereka tahu hanyalah Toneri yang berani mengejek ketua mereka dengan sangat parah dan anehnya dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau dikhianati, Ophis-san?" Tanya Rias dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku… Dari rapat antar 3 fraksi yang kami hadiri, aku tahu kau itu seseorang yang kuat dan yang bisa mengalahkanmu hanyalah _**Great Red**_ dan _**Trihexa**_."

" _ **Old Maou Faction**_ dan juga _**Hero Faction**_ yang dipimpin oleh Hinata berkomplot untuk melawanku." Jawab Ophis dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hinata menggunakan teknik mata barunya untuk mengambil setengah kekuatanku dan dengan itulah dia berhasil mengalahkanku."

"Hinata yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Sakura yang badannya telah bergetar mendengar mantan sahabatnya telah bertambah kuat dan bahkan dia bisa mencuri kekuatan sosok yang rumornya kekuatannya tidak pernah habis seperti Kurama "Apa itu mungkin?"

"Itu mungkin…" Jawab Toneri dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Teknik dari mata _**Tenseigan**_ -ku memang mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk mengambil chakra seseorang atau mencuri kekuatan seseorang dan menggunakannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku bisa saja menggunakan itu untuk mencuri chakra di tubuh Uzumaki dan mengambilnya untuk diriku sendiri tapi aku tidak bisa atau tidak sanggup."

"Kenapa?"

"Chakra individual Naruto Uzumaki dan juga chakra semua _**Bijuu**_ yang ada di dalam tubuhnya itu sungguh besar, bahkan melebihi Ophis… Jadi aku tidak mampu mencurinya." Jawab Toneri dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika aku memaksakannya maka tubuhku akan overload dengan kekuatan chakra yang aku curi dan itu bisa membuat tubuhku hancur. Berbeda dengan Hinata, mata _**Byakugan**_ yang dia miliki itu sekuat milik Hamura-sama dan setelah dia menggabungkan matanya dengan mata _**Byakugan**_ milik Hanabi yang juga tergolong kuat membuatnya menjadi _**Tenseigan**_ yang cukup kuat bahkan melebihi kekuatan _**Tenseigan**_ milikku dan membuatnya bisa mencuri setengah kekuatan Ophis tanpa mengalami overload meskipun kekuatan Ophis sedikit memberontak saat aku melawannya tapi dia bisa mengendalikannya di detik-detik terakhir dan membuatku berhasil dikalahkan oleh dia."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau meminta bantuan pada kami…" Ucap Itachi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku, kita itu musuh dan kau mempunyai masalah tertentu dengan adikku dan Naruto."

"Musuh dari musuhku adalah temanku." Balas Toneri dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena itulah aku meminta bantuan kalian, karena kalian merupakan musuh dari Hinata dan _**Khaos Brigade**_ sama sepertiku dan rekan-rekanku serta Ophis."

Setelah Toneri mengatakan itu, Naruto pun menerima Vali dan timnya bergabung ke dalam _**Shin Akatsuki**_ karena dia tahu pasti Koneko akan senang saat dia bisa menemui kakaknya sesuka hati karena Kuroka bergabung dalam organisasi milik Naruto dan juga anggota peeragenya juga sepertinya sudah tidak keberatan saat mereka mendapatkan anggota baru seperti Le Fay Pendragon si loli yang cantik dan imut, Arthur yang merupakan pendekar pedang yang bisa sparring dengan Sasuke dan Kakashi, Bikou yang selalu membuat Rias dan Sara kesal karena panggilannya yang memanggil Sara dengan julukan 'Ratu Tomat' dan juga Rias dengan julukan 'Putri tomat', serta Vali yang merupakan rival Issei yang doyan bertarung dan jika tidak sedang bertarung pasti dia akan selalu melirik Kuroka terutama bagian bokongnya beda dengan Issei yang selalu tertarik pada oppai wanita. Toneri ditawari juga untuk bergabung tapi dia menolak dan berencana untuk melakukan solo adventure tapi Ophis mengikutinya karena menurutnya tanpa Toneri seperti ada yang kurang dalam dirinya dan membuat wajah Toneri memerah dan Kuroka tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Toneri dan membuat Toneri menatapnya dengan tajam dan membuat semua orang kecuali Toneri dan Kuroka bingung.

Saat ini Naruto pun berada di ruang kerjanya dan tangannya yang tergores oleh serangan _**Kusanagi**_ milik Sasuke sedang diobati oleh Akeno meskipun dia bilang bahwa luka itu akan sembuh sendiri nanti oleh Kurama dan para _**Bijuu**_ yang lain "Hei, Akeno…"

"Hmmmm…."

"Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan ini sudah benar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja sudah…" Jawab Akeno yang tersenyum manis pada Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau sudah membuat Koneko bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya sesuka hatinya dan kau sudah berlapang hati memberikan kesempatan kedua pada mereka terutama pada Toneri-san meskipun dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar pada kau, Sasuke-san dan teman-temanmu yang lain."

"Oh ya Akeno, apa hubunganmu dan ayahmu telah membaik?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, begitulah…" Jawab Akeno dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau bertanya? Ara, ara… Apa kau ingin menemui ayahku dan kemudian melamarku?"

"Oy, oy! Jangan bicara sembarangan, aku belum siap untuk menikah kau tahu…" Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi kau siap untuk menikahi Rias terlebih dahulu." Balas Akeno yang sudah menatapnya dengan tajam.

'Sial, dia marah…' Batin Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku bukan begitu, Akeno. Tapi menikah di saat-saat seperti ini… Apa kau mau nanti kalau anak-anak kita akan terkena dampak konflik yang harus kita hadapi karena masalah ini. Kau lihat Aisha-chan, dia hampir mati oleh Hinata saat rapat tiga fraksi waktu itu. Apa kau ingin kalau kita mempunyai anak dan kemudian dia akan mengalami nasib seperti Aisha-chan? Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi… Aku tidak ingin kalau kita mempunyai anak maka anak kita akan mendapatkan nasib yang sama seperti Natsumi-chan"

"Naruto-kun, maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku berbicara begitu." Ucap Akeno yang merasa bersalah atas apa yang dia katakan pada Naruto.

"Tidak masalah…" Balas Naruto yang saat ini sudah membuat Akeno terduduk di kursinya dan mencium bibir ranumnya dan Akeno pun membalas ciumannya. Kemudian dia pun mendengar sesuatu dan dia pun menghentikan ciumannya dengan Akeno "Ayo kita keluar sebelum Rias-chan dan Sara-chan menghabisi anggota baru organisasiku ini…"

"Putri tomat dan ratu tomat, huh…" Ucap Akeno dan kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata 'Itu bisa kugunakan sebagai blackmail ufufufufu.'

Naruto yang keluar dari ruangannya bersama Akeno pun berhasil menghentikan Rias dan Sara yang sedang menyerang Bikou secara bertubi-tubi karena panggilannya pada mereka berdua. Kemudian dia dan semua anggota _**Shin Akatsuki**_ yang sudah memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan berwarna merah(AN: Jubah yang dipake Sasuke dan tim _**Taka**_ saat mereka masih tergabung di _**Akatsuki**_.)pun pergi ke markas _**DxD**_ dan disana mereka pun dibuat terkejut oleh kehadiran Vali dan timnya tapi Koneko dan Issei berbeda, Koneko yang melihat kakaknya matanya langsung meneteskan air mata dan langsung memeluk kakaknya itu dan Issei pun melakukan bump fist pada Vali yang memang telah bersahabat setelah insiden Loki di _**Asgard**_.

"Nee, Shirone-chan… Kau jadi agak cengeng ya." Ucap Kuroka yang mengelus-ngelus surai rambut berwarna keputihan milik adiknya

Tapi Koneko hanya mempererat pelukannya pada kakaknya dan membuat Kuroka tersenyum pada Koneko. Issei yang sudah menyelesaikan bump fist-nya dengan Vali pun berkata "Bagaimana kabarmu Vali?"

"Heh, seperti yang kau lihat Issei."

"Kakek tua…"

"Bikou…"

"Naruto, mereka bukannya anggota dari _**Khaos Brigade**_ …" Ucap Sirzech dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa mereka memakai jubah khas _**Shin Akatsuki**_?"

"Mereka baru bergabung hari ini…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka bergabung karena _**Old Maou Faction**_ dan juga _**Hero Faction**_ dengan bantuan musuhku yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga mengkhianati Ophis dan menggulingkannya sebagai ketua."

Sirzech dan Azazel pun terkejut saat mendengar nama itu dan Sirzech pun berkata "Bukannya dia gadis yang berniat membunuh Aisha-chan dan bertarung dengan kau dan juga para peeragemu itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Itu benar Sirzech-niisama…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia berhasil melakukannya dan dia berhasil mencuri sebagian kekuatan Ophis dengan kekuatan _**Doujutsu**_ miliknya yang bernama _**Tenseigan**_."

"Bagaimana dengan partnernya yang ikut bertarung dengannya waktu itu?" Tanya Azazel saat melihat keterkejutan banyak orang termasuk Sirzech bahwa Ophis bisa dikalahkan oleh manusia biasa seperti Hinata.

"Berbeda dengan Hinata, Toneri Otsutsuki sangat loyal pada Ophis." Jawab Naruto dan itu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh semua anggota mantan _**Khaos Brigade**_.

"Apa dia juga bergabung dengan _**Shin Akatsuki**_?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Tidak…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia memutuskan untuk berpetualang bersama dengan Ophis, mungkin dia masih belum siap untuk bergabung dengan musuhnya meskipun dia sudah bilang musuh dari musuhnya adalah teman."

Azazel dan Sirzech pun menggangguk mengerti dan kemudian Sirzech menatap Naruto dan berkata "Naruto-kun…"

"Ada apa nii-sama?"

"Aku akan memberitahukan bahwa rencanamu untuk membuat sebuah klan di _**Underworld**_ telah berhasil." Ucap Sirzech dan itu pun membuat Naruto terkejut "Klan itu akan dikenal di _**Underworld**_ sebagai _**House of Uzumaki**_ , kau yang akan menjadi _**Lord**_ dari _**House of Uzumaki**_ dan Rias beserta Sara akan menjadi _**Lady**_ dari _**House of Uzumaki**_ karena mereka telah berhasil memberikan keturunan padamu. Aisha-chan juga akan menjadi heiress dari _**House of Uzumaki**_ karena putri pertama Naruto bersama Sara yang bernama Natsumi telah meninggal dunia. Jadi kalian tidak keberatan dengan ini kan, Naruto-kun, Rias-chan, Sara-san."

"Aku tidak keberatan…"

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Di chap ini ente udah bakal tahu siapa yang lebih kuat. Yang gabung cuma Vali dan timnya, Toneri dan Ophis mereka berpetualang berdua, ahem.

Mikael556:

Dia ikut Toneri berpetualang.

Reika Uchiha:

Iya, bahkan lebih lemah dari beberapa musuhnya. Hinata akan terbunuh di akhir, dan untuk itu ente harus nunggu sampe the last chap biar tahu siapa yang bakal bunuh itu Hinata.

Black Head:

Dia cuma bisa ngambil setengah aja kok meskipun level mata _**Tenseigan**_ miliknya lebih kuat dari Toneri. Kalau dipaksain, tubuhnya bakal overload dan tubuh dia bakal hancur karena kelebihan kekuatan di dalam tubuhnya. Dia nanti bakal ane bikin kehilangan kontrol atas kekuatan Ophis tapi pas udah di detik-detik terakhir, dia bakal bisa nguasain lagi seperti pas Hinata ngelawan Toneri di chap ini.

Alfiantohadiwinarno:

Hahahaha, ane enggak muda2 amat pak.

Rifaiuzukaki:

Udh bosen ngeliat fic NaruHina di fandom Naruto makanya ane buat crossover jadi bisa make char cewek lain selain Hinata.

Loli Kitsune-chan:

Udh pasti itu mah gyahahahaha,

Guest:

Nanti mati di chap akhir tapi masih lama, lama, lama, lama, lama… Bangettttss

Tsuki no Chandra:

Ane gak nafsu buat bikin lemon bro, paling kalo ada ya lime cuma sekadar ciuman terus menghisap dan menggigit putting oppai dan abis itu, time skip.


	25. Chapter 25

Name: Heroes From Another World

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Friendship, Adventure

Rating: M

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima x Sara, Sasuke Uchiha x Sona Sitri x Tsubaki Shinra, Issei Hyoudou x Irina Shidou x Asia Argento x Xenovia Quarta x Koneko Toujou x Ravel Phenex, Gaara x Reya Kusaka, Kakashi Hatake x Rossweisse, Itachi Uchiha x Serafall Leviathan, Rock Lee x Tsubasa Yura, Shikamaru Nara x Seekvaira Agares, Vali Lucifer x Kuroka Toujou, Toneri Otsutsuki x Ophis

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya.

Chapter 25: Erina Lucifer

- ** _Shin Akatsuki Headquarter_** , **_Kyoto_**. **_Japan_** -

Naruto Uzumaki, ketua dari organisasi bernama **_Shin Akatsuki_** saat ini sedang melihat Vali Lucifer, member baru mantan anggota **_Khaos Brigade_** yang bergabung dengan organisasinya karena adanya pengkhianatan pada bos lamanya yang bernama Ophis oleh mantan rekannya Hinata Hyuga, fraksi pahlawan yang dipimpin oleh Cao-Cao dan juga keturunan mantan **_Yondai Maou_** lama. Vali berkeinginan untuk absen dalam tugasnya untuk beberapa hari dan Naruto sebagai bos barunya penasaran dan ingin tahu alasan kenapa salah satu anak buahnya ingin absen selama beberapa hari.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh..."

"Kenapa kau ingin meminta absen selama beberapa hari, Vali?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan alasanku padamu, Naruto-san."

"Aku adalah ketuamu yang baru Vali tapi aku juga adalah teman darimu dan juga teman-temanmu. Jadi kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, Vali."

Vali pun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya karena perkataan Naruto. Memang Vali sudah agak nyaman setelah bergabung dengan **_Shin Akatsuki_** meskipun pada awalnya dia dan teman-temannya bergabung karena permintaan Toneri dan Ophis, tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya serta rahasianya pada Naruto dan member dari **_Shin Akatsuki_** karena walau bagaimana pun tetap saja mereka adalah mantan musuhnya dan teman-temannya bahkan Kuroka dan Bikou pernah bertarung melawan Naruto dan **_Queen_** -nya yang bernama Sara. Tapi dia enyahkan pikiran itu dan dia memutuskan untuk mempercayai atasan barunya itu dan berkata "Aku absen untuk mengunjungi adikku Naruto-san."

Mendengar itu wajah Naruto pun sedikit terkejut dan dia pun berkata "Are, kau mempunyai adik, Vali?"

"Ya, dia lebih muda 2 tahun dariku." Jawab Vali dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namanya Erina Lucifer..."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya pada kami? Dan apa rekan-rekanmu tahu akan hal itu?"

"Aku tidak menceritakannya padamu dan yang lain karena pada awalnya aku masih belum percaya padamu sesungguhnya menerima kami yang merupakan mantan musuhmu, Naruto-san." Jawab Vali dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak, teman-temanku tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang Erina."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin dia terlibat dalam masalah ini, masalah antara para makhluk supernatural. Biar aku saja yang akan berurusan dengan hal ini. Sudah cukup adikku menderita akan fakta dia terlahir dari ayah yang merupakan anak Rizevim sepertiku dan dia juga terlahir mempunyai kemampuan khusus sama sepertiku. Membuat ayahku membuat kaki adikku cacat karena hasutan pria brengsek itu sedangkan aku berhasil selamat karena aku telah membunuhnya saat kekuatan [ **Divine Dividing** ] milikku muncul dan aku kehilangan kendali akan kekuatanku karena kemarahanku atas apa yang dia lakukan pada adikku. Kalau saja aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini lebih cepat lagi, maka..."

Mendengar cerita Vali dan juga melihat tangisan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang **_Hakuryuukou_** terkuat itu membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya atas apa yang dilakukan oleh ayah dari Vali pada putrinya sendiri dan itu hanya karena hasutan dari ayahnya yang takut kalau kekuatan Vali dan Erina akan menyaingi mereka berdua. Kalau saja ayah dari Vali masih hidup, sudah dia cengkram kepala dari makhluk biadab itu dengan **_Gudoudama_** dan menghancurkannya "Itu semua bukan salahmu Vali."

"Apa maksudmu itu bukan salahku?" Tanya Vali dengan nada amarah pada Naruto yang sudah digabungkan dengan **_Killing Intent_** yang lumayan tinggi tapi Naruto tidak bergeming dan malah membalas tatapan Vali dengan serius

"Vali.." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau mungkin merasa bersalah karena kau terlambat menyelamatkan adikmu dari amukan ayahmu tapi aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu. Apa adikmu membencimu karena kecacatannya?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan... Adikmu tidak membencimu karena dia tahu kalau ini semua bukan salahmu jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Lagipula kau sudah melakukan tugas yang bagus sebagai kakak untuk melindungi adikmu agak dia tidak terlibat dalam urusan makhluk supernatural, Vali." Ucap Naruto yang bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk pundak Vali "Vali Lucifer... Aku mengizinkan permintaanmu untuk absen selama beberapa hari dari kegiatan organisasi untuk menemui adikmu. Dan kau juga bisa membawa adikmu kesini, siapa tahu kalau Sakura-chan dan Karin bisa menyembuhkan kaki adikmu."

"Arigatou Naruto-san..."

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Naruto... Vali pun segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas untuk pergi ke tempat dimana dia dan adiknya tinggal tapi kemudian ada suara yang familiar di telinga-nya, membuat Vali menghentikan langkahnya "Hoy Vali..."

"Oh itu kau Issei." Balas sang keturunan dari **_Lucifer_** itu pada rivalnya yang datang bersama dengan Xenovia dan Asia "Ada apa kau kemari? Apa kau ingin berlatih dengan Naruto-san lagi?"

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Issei dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hey Vali, sebelum aku berlatih dengan Naruto-sensei bagaimana jika sparring terlebih dahulu."

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa."

Issei pun terkejut saat mendengar respon dari rivalnya yang sungguh tidak biasa. Biasanya dia yang mengajak untuk sparring, tapi kali ini...

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang ada urusan, mungkin lain kali Issei." Jawab Vali dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Melihat kepergian Vali, Issei pun mendekati Kuroka yang sedang berbicara dengan adiknya yang bernama Koneko. Dia masih penasaran akan tingkah aneh rivalnya itu dan sepertinya bertanya pada Kuroka adalah pilihan yang bijak karena dari semua anggota tim Vali hanya Kuroka lah yang terlihat sangat dekat pada Vali dan juga sepertinya rivalnya itu menaruh hati pada mantan kriminal **_Underworld_** tersebut.

"Hei Kuroka-san?"

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, **_Sekiryuutei_**?"

"Begini... Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Vali, Kuroka-san." Jawab Issei yang sedang menahan diri untuk melihat oppai dari gadis neko itu apalagi Issei menyadari kalau rivalnya itu ada rasa pada Kuroka, jadi dia tidak ingin berpikiran macam-macam padanya yang juga kakak dari juniornya tersebut "Vali terlihat aneh hari ini, biasanya dia akan mengajakku bertarung setiap kami bertemu dengannya karena rivalitas kami tapi tadi saat aku mengajaknya sparring, dia menolak dan pergi bevitu saja. Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan dia kok." Balas Kuroka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja dia kadang memang suka pergi beberapa hari ke suatu tempat tapi kalau kami menanyakannya, dia tidak pernah menjawab dengan jelas. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia sedang ada urusan dan tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya."

"Jadi dia sudah melakukan ini sejak dia dan kalian masih menjadi member **_Khaos Brigade_**?"

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Kuroka tapi kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata "Tapi dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun ten kami perihal tujuan kepergiannya dan tujuannya untuk pergi kesana "

"Hei Kuroka-san..."

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti saja dia."

Mendengar jawaban rival dari orang yang cintai itu, Kuroka pun menatap Issei dan melihat apa dia benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya dan ternyata ekspresi Issei benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya "Jadi kau benar-benar serius dengan perkataanmu ya **_Sekiryuutei_**?"

"Tentu saja..." Jawab Issei dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku agak khawatir pada Vali dan juga... Dia sudah masuk ke dalam organisasi milik senseiku, jadi aku tidak ingin dia membuat masalah pada organisasi ini."

Mendengar itu, Kuroka pun menghela nafas pelan. Ternyata walaupun Issei dan Vali sudah menjadi lebih dekat dibandingkan sebelumnya tapi ternyata dia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya kalau Vali dan timnya termasuk dirinya belum setia sepenuhnya pada Naruto dan organisasi **_Shin Akatsuki_** mengingat organisasi tempat mereka bernaung saat ini sering baku hantam dengan organisasi lama mereka **_Khaos Brigade_** "Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu Issei Hyoudou. Jadi kau mau ikut, Shirone-chan."

"Maaf onee-chan, tapi aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Aku takut Vali-san akan membenciku jika aku berusaha ikut campur dalam masalah pribadinya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

"Tunggu Kuroka-san, Issei..."

"Huh, Sasuke-san..."

"Aku juga ingin ikut dengan kalian." Jawab pemuda stoic pengguna **_Sharingan_** dan **_Rinnegan_** itu "Aku juga penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah putih itu karena dobe tidak menceritakan apapun padaku selaku wakil ketua di **_Shin Akatsuki_**."

Kembali dengan Vali... Saat ini sedang memasuki suatu rumah yang dulu dia tempati oleh ayah, ibu dan juga adiknya. Dulu keluarga mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia bahkan ayahnya sangat menyayangi dia, ibu dan adiknya tapi semua berubah setelah kedatangan Rizevim yang mencuci otak ayahnya dan mengatakan kalau dia dan Erina akan menjadi lebih kuat dari ayahnya dan membunuhnya. Membuat sang ayah selalu menyiksa dia dan adiknya bahkan ibunya yang melindunginya pun turut dilukai pada ayahnya. Pada puncaknya, ayahnya ingin melukai Vali sekali lagi tapi malah Erina yang terluka dan kakinya lumpuh karena pukulan sebuah tongkat kayu yang cukup keras mengarah ke arah Erina yang melindungi kakaknya. Melihat ekspresi anak perempuannya yang kesakitan dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya, sang ayah cukup menyesal tapi Vali tidak peduli dan langsung membunuh ayahnya dengan kekuatan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya, **_Sacred Gear_** [ **Divine Dividing** ].

'Karena kau... Keluargaku hancur. Ayahku menjadi psycho karena ketakutannya, ibuku menghilang dan adikku menjadi cacat.' Batin Vali yang mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Tunggu saja Rizevim, kepalamu akan menjadi milikku. Anak dari **_Maou Lucifer_** terdahulu akan mati di tangan cucunya sendiri, bukannya ironis...'

"Tadaima onii-chan..."

Melihat wajah cantik sang adik yang sedang berjalan menggunakan kursi roda-nya, Vali pun tersenyum dan berkata "Okaeri, Erina..."

Vali kemudian diajak sang adik ke ruang makan dan terlihatlah banyak makanan berbagai jenis yang tertata di meja makan. Setelah Vali duduk di bangkunya dan mencicipi makanan buatan adiknya, dia pun berkata "Hmm, makanannya enak sekali. Kau yang membuatnya imouto?"

"Ya, ini aku yang membuatnya onii-chan meskipun aku banyak mendapatkan bantuan dari warga sekitar. Kau tahu kan kondisi kakiku ini bagaimana."

Vali pun menaruh sendok dan garpu yang dia taruh ke meja dan berkata "Ya, aku tahu..."

'Sigh, sepertinya onii-chan masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Beberapa kali harus aku katakan padamu ini bukan salahmu, onii-chan.' Batin Erina dengan sedih saat menyadari ekspresi saudaranya tersebut dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi onii-chan, kau masih bekerja di perusahaan paman mesum itu?"

Vali pun dipaksa harus menahan tawa atas pertanyaan adiknya itu, dia memang tidak memberitahu pekerjaannya yang sesungguhnya pada adiknya tapi dia masih ingat sekali saat Azazel menjemputnya ke rumahnya untuk melatih kekuatan [ **Divine** **Dividing** ] tapi sang adik malah meminta Azazel menjauh dari kakaknya karena dia tidak ingin kakaknya menjadi mesum karena Azazel dan mengingat itu masih tetap bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"Tidak..." Jawab Vali dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku bekerja pada seseorang bernama Naruto Uzumaki sekarang."

"Sebagai apa?"

"Sebagai karyawan di kedai ramen buatannya." Jawab Vali. Well, itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong... Memang Naruto yang telah menguasai resep ramen buatan Teuchi memulai debutnya dengan cara membuka kedai ramen di **_Kyoto_** dengan nama " ** _Uzumaki Ramen_** " dan sebagai anggota **_Shin Akatsuki_** , dia dan para anggota disana pun bertanggung jawab penuh mengelola kedai ramen itu dan bayarannya dari Naruto juga lumayan. Kemudian saat dia sedang melanjutkan makanannya, dia pun melihat adiknya dan menaikkan alisnya "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Erina?"

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar atau seseorang yang kau sukai, onii-chan."

 ** _Uhukk_**

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu Erina? Kau mau aku terkena serangan jantung ya?" Ucap Vali yang tersedak makanannya sendiri karena dia shock atas pertanyaan adiknya.

"Sudah jawab saja, onii-chan."

"Sigh, baiklah kalau itu maumu." Ucap Vali yang meminum minumannya dan berkata "Aku belum punya pacar tapi aku sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini."

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Erina

"Namanya Kuroka Toujou." Jawab Vali dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia adalah penyuka kucing. Dia itu, cantik, manis dan agak seksi. Dan bokongnya..."

"Onii-chan... Kau tidak sadar ya saat kau membicarakan bokong Kuroka-san, kau mengeluarkan air liurmu tadi."

"Eh, benarkah?" Tanya Vali dan ternyata benar saja saat dia mengelap mulutnya, ternyata memang ada air liur yang menetes di bibirnya 'Sigh, aku jadi sama saja dengan Issei dan fantasi oppai-nya. Pantas saja Odin memanggilku **_Ketsuryuuukou_**.'

[ **Huhuhu** , **jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu lagi partner**.] Balas **_Albion_** dan kemudian dia berkata dengan kesal [ **Ini semua salahmu partne** **r** , **gara** - **gara kau**... **Aku salah satu dari** ** _Heavenly Dragon_** **bisa diberi julukan yang menjijikkan sama seperti** ** _Ddraig_**.]

'Jangan salahkan aku seenaknya begitu, **_Albion_**. Lagipula Issei dan **_Ddraig_** juga mendapatkan julukan dari Odin, jadi kita impas.'

[ **Impas endasmu** , **partner**!!!]

"Onii-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Erina yang khawatir karena melihat kakaknya diam saja dari tadi

"Aku tidak apa-apa Erina." Balas Vali.

"Onii-chan..."

"Ada apa, Erina?"

"Apa kau masih membenci kakek dan ingin membalas dendam padanya?"

"Ya, aku masih membenci dia. Karena dia keluarga kita hancur."

"Onii-chan, kau harus hentikan ini."

Melihat ekspresi adiknya, Vali pun bertanya pada adiknya "Kenapa kau memintaku melupakan dendamku pada dia, Erina? Apa kau tahu dia penyebab ayah membenci kita dan membuatmu cacat."

"Dia mengunjungiku dua bulan yang lalu."

"A-APAAA!!!"

Vali benar-benar terkejut akan perkataan adiknya, kalau itu memang benar berarti adiknya itu... "Ya, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Dari status kita sebagai seorang **_Half_** - ** _Devil_** dari klan **_Lucifer_** , kebohonganmu yang mengatakan kau bekerja pada paman mesum itu tapi sebenarnya kau bergabung dengan organisasi teroris untuk memburu kakek demi dendammu kan? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal sebodoh ini, onii-chan!!!"

 ** _Gre_** ** _eppp_**

"Aku memang masuk ke **_Khaos Brigade_** untuk membunuh kakek kita, Erina." Balas Vali yang memeluk adiknya yang menangis dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku mempunyai tujuan lain."

"Apa itu?"

"Melindungimu. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalah makhluk supernatural di luar sana Erina. Aku hanya ingin kau menjalani hidupmu sebagai layaknya gadis-gadis normal di luar sana. Bukan sebagai **_Half_** - ** _Devil_** cucu dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer tapi sebagai putri dari Rikuto Rushifa dan Haruka Tatsumi. Maafkan aku kalau aku harus membohongimu selama ini, imouto." Jawab Vali.

 ** _Krieettt_**

Saat Vali tengah memeluk adiknya dengan erat, tiba-tiba saja pintu rumahnya terbuka dan masuklah Kuroka dan Issei yang memang sedari tadi mengikuti Vali. Seharusnya Sasuke juga ikut, tapi Naruto memberikan dia misi bersama Itachi dan membuatnya harus mempercayakan pengintaian kepada Vali pada mereka berdua.

"Ku-Kuroka..."

"Jadi kau selalu menghilang seperti ini karena kau ingin menemui kekasihmu ya Vali-kun." Ucap Kuroka yang meneteskan air mata dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir kau mempunyai perasaan padaku Vali-kun. Ternyata aku salah..."

"Tunggu Kuroka, aghhh sial!!!" Ucap Vali saat Kuroka tiba-tiba lari dari rumahnya. Vali pun mengejar Kuroka dan berkata pada Issei "Issei, aku titip adikku sebentar padamu..."

"E-Ehhh!!! D-Dia adikmu!!!"

Vali pun kemudian berhasil mengejar Kuroka dan kemudian menggenggam tangannya, membuat Kuroka geram dan berkata "Lepaskan tanganku, Vali-kun..."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

 ** _Plaaakkk_**

Mendengar itu tangan Kuroka yang bebas pun berhasil menampar wajah Vali dan membuatnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya "Kembalilah pada kekasihmu itu Vali-kun, berhentilah mengurusiku."

Vali pun memegang pipinya yang kesakitan karena tamparan Kuroka dan dia pun berkata "Kau salah paham, Kuroka."

"Apa maksudmu, salah paham? Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu memeluk gadis itu Vali-kun." Tanya Kuroka dengan nada marah.

"Salahkah jika seorang kakak memeluk adiknya sendiri, Kuroka." Jawab Vali dengan simple "Kau saja berpelukan dengan adikmu dan aku tidak marah kan."

"E-Ehhh!!! Jadi gadis yang kau peluk itu adikmu. Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Aku tidak bohong. Gadis itu memang adikku namanya Erina, Erina Lucifer." Jawab Vali dan kemudian dia menjawab "Aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu dan yang lain karena aku tidak ingin dia terlibat dalam masalah makhluk supernatural."

"Onii-chaaaannn!!!"

"Itu suara teriakan Erina, ayo kita kesana Kuroka." Ucap Vali dan kemudian dia pun mengepalkan tangannya dan membatin 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Erina dan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Issei. Bukannya seharusnya dia melindungi Erina. Ku-Kuso!!!'

Vali pun segera bergegas ke rumahnya dan saat sampai dia pun cukup terkejut saat ada dua sosok yang menggunakan armor **_Balance Breaker_** dari [ **Boosted Gear** ] yaitu [ **Boosted Gear Scale Mail** ] 'Tu-Tunggu dulu kalau yang terlihat sedang melindungi Erina adalah Issei lalu siapa yang satu lagi?'

"Berhenti melawanku Issei Hyoudou." Ucap orang itu dan dia pun menghilangkan armor yang menutupi kepalanya "Serahkan hime-chan itu padaku dan kau tidak akan menemui akhirmu hari ini."

"Tidak akan." Balas Issei dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Vali mempercayakan keselamatan dia padaku dan aku tidak akan menyia-yiakan kepercayaan dari Vali."

"Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Kalian ini ditakdirkan sebagai rival sampai mati tapi kau malah melindungi adiknya."

Mendengar tawa orang itu yang seakan mengejeknya itu, Issei pun berkata "Kau salah... Kami bukan seperti para leluhur kita. Kami memang rival tapi kami juga merupakan sahabat. Sama seperti senseiku dan Sasuke-san!!! **_Illegal Move Triania_**!!! **_Welsh Sonic Boost Knight_**!!!"

Issei pun mengeluarkan kartu as-nya yaitu **_Illegal Move Triania_** , sebuah mode yang memungkinkan armor **_Balance Breaker_** miliknya berubah bentuk sesuai promosi bidak **_Evil Piece_** yang dia inginkan. Ajuka Beelzebub, salah satu _**Yondai Mao** **u**_ memang membuatnya yang dihidupkan dengan 8 bidak **_Evil Piece_** bisa ber-promosi sesuka hati dan **_Ddraig_** juga merespon kemampuan promosi tidak terbatas itu dengan mode ini, mode terlarang serta illegal yang tidak boleh dia lakukan kecuali terdesak.

"Rasakan ini, hyeeeaaahh!!!" Teriak Issei yang melesat ke arah orang yang juga menggunakan armor yang sama dengan dirinya dengan **_Ascalon_** menggunakan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, tapi belum selesai dia mengenai orang itu... Muncullah seseorang dari sebuah lingkaran sihir yang tidak asing di mata Vali dan dia pun memegang tubuh Issei yang anehnya tiba-tiba saja kehilangan mode **_Balance Breaker_** -nya 'Kenapa tubuhku jadi selemas ini...'

[ **Awas partn** **er**!!!]

 ** _Buaaaakkk_**

"Guhhh..."

Peringatan **_Ddraig_** terbukti terlambat saat Issei terkena bogem mentah dari sosok misterius yang tiba-tiba saja datang tersebut. Kemudian pria itu melihat rekannya yang sudah menghilangkan armor **_Balance Breaker_** -nya dan dia pun berkata "Aku pikir kau bisa mengalahkan dia mengingat replika [ **Boosted Gear** ] milikmu itu mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan yang asli kecuali **_Juggernaut Drive_** , Euclid."

"Maafkan saya, Rizevim-sama." Balas sosok bernama Euclid itu dengan hormat pada Rizevim "Aku terlalu meremehkannya. Aku tidak menyangka dia punya kemampuan rahasia seperti tadi."

'Kemampuan itu tidak sewajarnya berada di [ **Boosted Gear** ]. Pasti Azazel atau Ajuka yang telah melakukan sesuatu pada bocah _**Sekiryuutei** _ itu. Kurang ajar mereka berdua...'

"Rizevim!!!"

Melihat cucu laki-lakinya itu yang sudah menggunakan mode **_Balance Breaker_** -nya, dia pun menyeringai dan berkata "Ternyata itu kau Vali-kun... Lama tidak berjumpa ya jajajajaja!!!"

"Katakan!!! Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya dan rekanmu itu kesini?"

"Aku kesini untuk cucu perempuanku, adikmu tentu saja Vali-kun jajajajaja!!!"

"Kenapa kau menginginkan Erina?"

"Kau itu kakaknya tapi kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Erina-chan, itu sungguh payah Vali-kun." Ejek Rizevim dan itu membuat Vali murka tapi dia menahannya sampai Rizevim mengatakan tujuannya menginginkan Erina "Kau memang merahasiakan apapun tentang dunia supernatural pada Erina-chan, Vali-kun... Tapi apa kau sadar kalau Erina-chan mempunyai kapasitas mana dan **_Demonic Power_** yang sangat besar Vali-kun, bahkan bisa menyamaiku, Sirzech, dan Ajuka?"

Vali, Kuroka, Issei bahkan Erina pun terkejut akan kabar ini... Memang Vali tahu kalau adiknya itu spesial tapi dia tidak tahu kalau adiknya itu mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu tanpa dia sadari.

"Karena itulah... Aku akan membawa, menyembuhkan dan mendidiknya menjadi bawahanku dan kemudian dengan bantuannya maka kami para generasi **_Maou_** lama akan menghabisi para **_Yondai Maou_** saat ini dan kami akan menjadi pemimpin baru di **_Underworld_**. Bukannya itu rencana yang bagus, Vali-kun? Kau juga bisa bergabung dengan kami kalau kau mau Vali-kun jajajaja."

"Tch, ternyata dugaanku benar..."

"Hmmm..."

"Aku pikir kau ingin Erina dan aku ikut denganmu sebagai rasa penyesalan karena perbuatanmu pada adikku dan keluargaku beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi ternyata aku salah... Orang sepertimu memang tidak akan pernah berubah, Rizevim. Kau akan mati di tanganku kali ini, Rizevim!!!"

[ **Aku seseorang yang akan bangkit**...]

"Jangan lakukan itu Vali-kun." Ucap Kuroka yang mengetahui betul apa yang akan di ucapkan Vali "Ingatlah dengan adikmu..."

[ **Naga surgawi yang telah** **mencuri prinsip** - **prinsip supremasi dari Tuhan**...]

"Hentikan Vali!!!"

[ **Aku iri pada** " **Ketidakbatasan** " **dan mengejar sebuah** " **Mimpi** "]

"Onii-chan, cu-cukup..."

[ **Aku akan menjadi Naga Putih Supremas** **i**!!!]

'Maaf Erina-chan, Issei, Kuroka...'

[ **Aku akan membawamu ke dalam batasan surga keputihan**...]

[ **Juggernaut Drive**!!!]

Melihat Vali dalam mode **_Juggernaut Drive_** yang telah aktif, Rizevim pun menyeringai dan berkata "Ahahahaha, **_Juggernaut Drive_** ternyata huh. Kalahkan aku dengan itu kalau bisa jajajajaja."

"Rasakan ini, keparat!!!"

 ** _Boooommmmm_**

"Onii-chan!!! / Vali!!! / Vali-kun!!!"

Asap yang terbentuk karena serangan Vali terhadap Vali pun menghilang dan itu membuat Erina, Issei, Kuroka terutama Vali terkejut karena pukulan Vali yang entah kenapa bisa revert seperti semula bisa ditahan dengan satu tangan oleh Rizevim.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Rizevim pun menyeringai dan membuat cucunya terlempar dengan kekuatannya sampai terjatuh, saat dia berhasil bangkit dia pun menatap tajam Rizevim dan berkata "Bagaimana bisa kau menghentikan **_Juggernaut Drive_** milikku?"

"Bodoh, kau ingin membunuhku tapi kau tidak tahu apapun tentang kekuatanku cucuku." Ucap Rizevim dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menunjukkan sesuatu pada Vali "Lihatlah ini, cucuku. Ini adalah **_Sacred Gear_** milikku, **_Canceller_**. Ini bisa membuat pengguna **_Sacred Gear_** sepertimu dan rivalmu itu tidak bisa melawanku. Bahkan walaupun kau menggunakan **_Balance Breaker_** atau **_Juggernaut Drive_** sekalipun, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku hahahahaha."

"Tidak mungkin..." Balas Vali dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Iblis berdarah murni sepertimu tidak akan mungkin bisa memiliki _**Sacred Gear**."_ Rizevim pun hanya terkekeh saat mendengar perkataan cucunya dan kemudian dia mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dan muncullah lingkaran sihir milik klan Lucifer di depannya "Sungguh disayangkan, aku memberimu sebuah kesempatan tapi kau malah melakukan hal seperti itu padaku. Jangan membenciku karena hal ini, oke Erina-chan. Mati kau, cucu laki-lakiku yang bodoh!!!"

"Vali!!! / Vali-kun!!! / Onii-chan!!!"

 ** _Sriiingggg_**

" ** _Jikukan Kekkai_**!!!"

Serangan Rizevim itu pun menghilang saat terhisap oleh senjata sosok pria berambut spiky dan memakai baju berwarna hitam serta celana berwarna orange dan jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Vali.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melukai anggota organisasi yang aku dan teman-temanku buat walaupun dia cucumu sendiri, Rizevim-san."

 ** _Uzumaki Naruto_**

Sang ketua organisasi **_Shin Akatsuki_** , telah bergabung dalam medan pertarungan.

-To Be Continued-

Review:

PAIN-Leader:

Naru bakal ngalahin Hina tapi dia enggak bakal summon **_Juubi_** apalagi dengan **_Gedo Mazou_**. Naruto enggak punya **_Rinnegan_** cuks, apa ente lupa

Lucifar:

Naruto enggak bakal ngeluarin **_Rikudou Senjutsu Mode_** kecuali memang bener-bener terdesak.

Latte-G:

Mungkin ane bakal buat special chap-nya entat kalo sempet.

Ahmad Syaukani:

Nanti ane pikirkan.

Bagas gifari 24:

Nanti mereka berdua join-nya.

Arata Kyosuke 146:

Yang bunuh Naruto, biar ironis.

Kitsune:

Bisa diambil tapi enggak semua kan udah dijelasin. Dan ditambah kekuatan Ophis bakal sulit dikontrol sama Hinata entar.

SilverF:

Enggak, nanti dia punya anak di epilogue mungkin. Anak mereka soalnya(Lilith) bakal jadi best friend sama Aisha.


End file.
